Neige en Wallachie
by Soul004
Summary: Dans les plaines montagneuses couvertes de neige de la Wallachie, dans l'ancienne Roumanie, un coven de vampires surprend Shunsui Kyôraku et son groupe de changeants. Les changeants, Jûshirô, et Orihime, font face à un nouveau défi et devront trouver un moyen de mettre un terme aux massacres et à la mort répandus par le Coven depuis des siècles. TRADUCTION.
1. Où il est question de Mircea l

**Neige en Wallachie**

* * *

Traduction de **The Snow in Wallachia** par YamatosSenpai

s/11636420/1/

 **Bleach** est une œuvre de Monsieur Tite Kubo. Ni moi ni YamatosSenpai ne possédons aucun droits sur ses personnages. Nous ne faisons que les emprunter pour notre bon plaisir, et le vôtre, j'espère !

* * *

Petit mot de la traductrice, Soul004 :

Hé oui, je me lance dans la traduction !  
C'est cette histoire qui m'en a donné envie. Je cherchais à lire une histoire avec Byakuya et Renji. Ayant épuisé le fandom français, je me suis tournée vers le fandom anglais. Je ne voulais pas juste une romance où il ne serait question que d'amour et de sentiments, je voulais qu'il y ait de l'aventure, je voulais être surprise, frissonner, quitter les sentiers battus. J'ai été transportée dans l'univers créé par YamatosSenpai et j'ai eu envie de partager mon plaisir avec vous, qui avez peut-être du mal avec la langue anglaise…

Je lis peu d'histoires qui n'intègrent pas le canon de Bleach, et en général, je ne trouve pas l'univers « vampires » très attractif dans la fanfiction. Mais cette fiction est une exception ! C'est abordé de façon très peu classique et ne se limite pas à cela. De plus, l'auteur a un style envoûtant et respecte énormément les personnages de Bleach.

* * *

PRÉSENTATION :

L'auteur tient à ce que je vous explique deux choses :

La première, c'est de mentionner qu'elle en est l'auteur. **YamatoSenpai** est celle qui a imaginé cette histoire. Moi, je ne fais que la traduire. Je la remercie de m'en avoir donné l'autorisation.

La deuxième, c'est de vous expliquer que Neige en Wallachie fait partie de la série : The woods of Arcadia (Les bois d'Arcadie), et prend place dans l'arc de _A woman's touch_ (Une présence féminine), dans lequel les héros (Jûshirô, Shunsui et Coyote) ont vécu avec Orihime tout en cherchant à contrecarrer Aizen.

 _The woods of Arcadia_ a été écrite en premier. On y découvre l'univers imaginé par YamatosSenpai à propos des changeants (shifters). Elle met en garde les lecteurs que peut-être il sera difficile de bien comprendre ce dont il s'agit en commençant par _Neige en Wallachie_.  
Moi, cela ne m'a pas du tout gênée de ne pas tout comprendre. J'ai trouvé que cela ajoutait du mystère à l'intrigue. Cela m'a permis de me mettre à la place de Byakuya. Vous verrez de quoi je parle en lisant.  
En tout cas, une fois lu _Neige en Wallachie_ , j'ai eu envie de lire _The Woods of Arcadia_ ! Peut-être que je traduirai aussi cette histoire, elle le mérite !

* * *

À propos de la traduction :

Je respecte strictement l'œuvre originale quant à la mise en forme des paragraphes, des dialogues, des alinéas… Et je m'applique autant que possible à conserver le style de l'auteur et sa manière d'écrire. Vous retrouverez son phrasé, son rythme, ses descriptions toutes en nuances, sa manière d'introduire l'atmosphère, de mettre en scène les personnages et de les faire vivre devant vos yeux… Cependant, passer d'une langue à une autre implique de prendre en considération les usages de cette autre langue.

Voici quelques modifications que j'apporterai au texte original :

Dans un souci de familiarité, je me sers des guillemets français « … » au lieu des guillemets anglais "…" dans les dialogues.

Il n'est pas rare que les objets inanimés soient personnifiés dans le texte original : ils sont le sujet de l'action qui les concernent. Lorsque j'ai lu l'histoire en anglais, cela ne m'a pas du tout gênée. Au contraire, cela donne à l'histoire une ambiance particulière que j'essaie de maintenir. Pourtant, il y a des moments où le rendu en français fait vraiment bizarre. Ayant pris l'avis de l'auteur, j'ai décidé de prendre un peu de liberté par rapport au texte dans ces cas-là. J'effectue les changements indispensables (ajout de prépositions, de pronoms, d'adjectifs, de verbes... renversement du sujet et du complément d'objet dans la phrase) pour que le résultat sonne correctement en français (sans changer le sens final du texte original, bien sûr).

L'anglais est une langue très imagée qui permet une grande liberté dans la construction des adjectifs, des verbes… En français, il n'y a pas forcément d'équivalent à certaines expressions. J'interprète donc parfois l'image qui m'est renvoyée par le texte anglais. Il ne peut pas s'agir d'une traduction littérale. Comme plus haut, il faut dans certains cas que je _bouscule_ la phrase anglaise pour que le texte français ait un sens et soit correct, grammaticalement parlant.

Lorsque je choisis une traduction non littérale, je me sers de la ponctuation pour conserver le rythme et l'atmosphère de la phrase originale. D'autres différences de ponctuation sont inévitables. Les règles d'usage dans les dialogues, ou tout simplement l'ordre des mots dans une phrase, pouvant différer entre l'anglais et le français.

Bien sûr, je suis en relation avec l'auteur et discute avec elle des passages qui pourraient s'interpréter de plusieurs façons, afin de faire une traduction la plus conforme à son histoire.

Malgré le soin que j'ai apporté à cette traduction, je ne suis pas à l'abri d'une erreur ; car je ne suis qu'une traductrice amateur, et ceci est d'ailleurs ma première traduction !  
Tout conseil sera le bienvenu !

* * *

 **Partie I : Où il est question de Mircea l'Ancien**

Il y avait un rythme à son agonie, un battement à son cœur brisé. Un fois encore après un million de fois, il aspira un souffle profane dans ses poumons gelés et revint à la vie en un sursaut haletant. Il n'y avait pas de soulagement, pas de mort, pas d'oubli dans lequel s'ensevelir. Il vivait comme s'il était goudronné de ténèbres infinies et que le destin le gardait en vie, conscient, et tournoyant sur son axe cruel.

Il y eut un coup hésitant à la porte de sa chambre. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent instantanément, ses cils noirs, épais, battant de façon assourdissante dans la pièce vide. Mais il avait été réveillé bien avant ; il avait été réveillé au moment même où sa _garde_ avait posé le pied sur la toute première marche, une centaine de marches plus bas. Il y eut une autre inspiration, un autre moment de vie sans elle. Il s'assit machinalement, oublieux des couvertures qui s'amoncelèrent autour de sa taille.

Pendant un moment, il y eut une juvénile innocence dans son apparence, alors qu'il se frottait les yeux de ses poings fermés. Il se racla la gorge, rejetant de sa voix profonde, calme, l'épuisement d'un repos sans sommeil. « Oui ? »

« Mille pardons, M'sire... », commença l'homme de l'autre côté de la porte. « Des intrus dans la forêt... »

« J'ai donné mes ordres », répondit Byakuya d'un ton glacial, ses yeux ardoise étincelant dangereusement. Il sentit l'homme s'agiter à l'extérieur de la pièce, et savoura la peur.

« Oui, Messire... », protesta un deuxième homme à travers le battant. « Mais, Monsieur, les intrus, ce ne sont pas des Humains... »

Le visage de Byakuya se crispa, ses yeux jetant des éclairs en direction de la porte. Il se leva promptement et traversa la pièce en un instant. Il retira ses vêtements de nuit et ouvrit sa garde-robe pour sélectionner un costume noir d'excellente coupe. Il s'habilla silencieusement, sa langue passait le long de ses dents d'un geste absent.

Byakuya poussa le lourd battant en chêne de la porte, franchissant le seuil dans la foulée, et fit face aux deux hommes. Le premier était de petite taille avec une crinière rousse mal peignée. Il s'inclina poliment, reculant d'un pas à l'approche de Byakuya. Le second avait un air plutôt benêt, accentué par une peau huileuse et des cheveux gras.

« Messire, trois éclaireurs sont revenus cet après-midi. On _en_ a trouvé qui sont morts. Pas de réanimation. Il semblerait qu'il y ait une créature inconnue… dans les bois… elle se repaît… eh bien… de chair... », murmura le plus petit des deux. Byakuya restait silencieux, et après quelques moments d'étrangeté, l'homme releva la tête, le regardant curieusement.

Byakuya soupira, un son court et impoli. Il s'échappa de ses lèvres et tourbillonna dans l'air comme un juron. Cet homme, ce paysan, était jeune et, à en croire son allure, stupide. Byakuya plissa les yeux, se concentrant intensément sur le personnage, tandis que sa voix profonde grondait deux simples mots : « Des loups ? »

« Mouais, Monsieur... », convint le manant, en hochant la tête avec emphase. « C'est possible. »

« Je vous ai dit », répliqua Byakuya avec impatience, « je souhaite qu'on me laisse seul... » Il haleta de douleur, en proie à une atroce souffrance qui lui déchirait la poitrine, jusque dans son estomac et ses bras. Une odeur étrange emplit ses narines, le fumet se répandant dans sa bouche comme le goût du sang.

« Il fait presque nuit, Maître… », siffla le second homme, aux cheveux noirs luisants et aux yeux sombres brillants. « Peut-être que nous devrions préparer votre repas... »

« Je n'ai pas faim », dit Byakuya simplement, repoussant l'odeur inconnue de son esprit.

« Et pour les éclaireurs, M'sire ? », demanda le jeune paysan d'un ton inquiet. « Je pourrais sans doute recruter quelques hommes robustes de Muntenie... »

« Si tu désires partir, pars », énonça Byakuya avec mépris, en se tournant pour faire face à la pauvre âme. « Personne d'autre ne viendra en cet endroit. »

« Mais, sire Byakuya... », commença l'autre homme lentement, « nous ne pensons qu'à votre sécurité... » Il plaça ostensiblement une main crochue sur le bras de Byakuya. « Il reste encore beaucoup d'entre nous qui donneraient leur vie pour le sang de Mircea l'Ancien. »

« Alors vous êtes stupides », dit Byakuya en tournant les talons, « et vous mourrez pour rien. »

« Où allez-vous, M'sire ? », appela le jeune paysan dans son dos.

« La forêt », répondit Byakuya.

« Je vais chercher votre cape de voyage »

« Je ne suis point une jeune fille fragile », rétorqua Byakuya d'une voix coupante, « et je ne sens pas même le froid. »

Les deux hommes sellèrent le cheval de Byakuya rapidement, la créature s'ébrouant, son souffle sourdant de ses naseaux comme de la fumée. La queue et la crinière noires et lustrées, les marques blanches et lisses sur sa tête, son épais pelage noir, tout était d'un magnifique, saisissant contraste avec la neige pure et blanche, tout autour.

Les hommes comparaient secrètement leur maître au cheval qu'il montait. Il était également sombre et beau, avec une peau pâle et une aura ténébreuse. Mais à la différence du cheval, ce n'était que lorsqu'il se rappelait consciemment de le faire, que de la fumée s'échappait de ses lèvres.

« Votre arbalète, M'sire ? »

« Non », répondit Byakuya, en ajustant ses gants d'équitation, plus par habitude que par nécessité. « Je préférerais, mon épée. »

« Messire... », commença l'autre anxieusement, « peut-être que nous devrions vous accompagner ? »

« À quelle fin ? », demanda Byakuya. « Pensez-vous que votre seigneur soit si inapte qu'il ne puisse point prendre la vie d'un misérable loup ? »

« Bien sûr que non », expliqua l'homme vivement. « Je vous confie ma vie, Messire... »

« Rentrez », ordonna Byakuya, « le temps se dégrade ».

Les deux hommes regardèrent vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait. Le soleil se couchait à l'extrême ouest, et à l'est des étoiles scintillaient brillamment, sans un seul nuage en vue. « Oui, Monsieur », dirent-ils docilement, plutôt curieux de ce que leur seigneur voulait dire.

Une légère brise voltigea à travers les arbres, faisant grincer sous la pression les branches gelées, couvertes de givre. Byakuya se redressa sur son cheval, inhalant profondément, les yeux étrécis, sa prise se resserrant sur les rênes. « Il y a un enfant dans la forêt. »

« Un enfant, Monsieur ? »

« Tout le monde le sait, cette forêt n'est pas sûre, spécialement à la nuit tombée », murmura Byakuya, faisant claquer sa langue en manière d'instruction à son cheval. L'animal se mit à galoper à travers les arbres, la poitrine de Byakuya étroitement plaquée contre son encolure à l'abri des branches basses.

Il était déjà trop tard quand Byakuya réalisa qu' _ils_ étaient suffisamment près pour le toucher. Avec une force considérable, ils percutèrent son cheval par le côté, choquant la pauvre bête contre un arbre. Le cheval fit entendre un horrible son d'agonie et Byakuya fronça les sourcils de fureur. Il put se rattraper avant que sa monture ne roulât sur le flanc, et il atterrit sur le sol glacé avec un grognement.

« Ne touchez point à mon cheval, immonde vermine », dit Byakuya calmement, son cœur battant lentement dans sa poitrine. Bum-Bum-pause. Bum-Bum-stop. Il tira son épée de son fourreau et secoua la tête. « Je vais vous couper les mains pour avoir souillé mon bien »

Le cheval paniqua, glissant sur la glace en essayant de s'échapper. Byakuya ressentit un bref élan de peur et le ravala rapidement. « Je tuerai mon propre cheval avant de consentir à ce qu'il périsse de vos mains ».

Byakuya _les_ inspecta. Ils formaient un groupe varié, à peu près une vingtaine en tout, tout âges et genres confondus, mais chacun d'entre eux était un monstre. Ils étaient humains, ou l'avaient été, mais à présent leur peau était translucide, des stries d'un bleu maladif leur donnant l'aspect d'une monstrueuse créature des mers. Leurs mains était devenues tordues et noueuses, leurs ongles épais, longs et pointus pour la chasse. Mais le trait le plus terrifiant qu'ils possédaient, plus encore que leurs yeux noirs et vacants, était leur bouche.

Leurs bouches étaient horriblement étirées, plusieurs rangées de dents tranchantes comme un rasoir dépassant de leurs lèvres. Dans sa jeunesse, Byakuya avait lu un texte au sujet d'un poisson à l'autre bout du monde, qui avait une bouche à l'aspect bizarre similaire. Et pendant un instant, il put prétendre que le problème était quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Mais en fin de compte, ici, c'était les montagnes de l'Europe et pas un quelconque terrain de chasse équatorial. Les Humains étaient supposés être au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire.

« Sire Byakuya... », siffla l'une des créatures, « vous avez quitté votre forteresse... »

« … Pas une sage décision... »

« Tout seul la nuit dans les bois... »

« … Tout seul, en dehors de nous... »

« … Nous allons vous dépecer... »

« Je veux manger ! »

« Je veux ses mains ! Je veux ses mains ! »

« … Alors… Alors je veux ses tripes... »

« Il est mille ans trop tôt pour que vous me défiez ». Byakuya sembla crier, bien qu'il n'ait même pas eu besoin d'élever la voix. « Peu m'importe combien vous êtes… il n'y en aura jamais assez pour me vaincre. »

Byakuya se déplaça avec l'habileté d'un guerrier, son épée tranchant à travers les ventres de trois des créatures en un seul coup. Des intestins pourrissants, à l'odeur putride, se déversèrent de leurs estomacs dans la neige. De la vapeur jaillit quand les organes chauds et le sang fétide firent fondre la couche supérieure de neige.

Les créatures se mirent en action, un groupe de cinq bondissant sur le cheval de Byakuya. Il se tourna vivement, son cœur battant une fois, puis deux, dans sa poitrine. Le tranchant de son épée contre le cou de son destrier, il s'apprêta, puis, avec un cri étranglé, il plongea sa lame dans une des créatures. « Je vous ai dit de ne point toucher à mon cheval. »

Une douleur cuisante, fulgurante, explosa à travers son dos lorsque l'une des créatures s'y agrippa. Il ignora la souffrance aiguë, tranchant et coupant absolument tout ce qui osait mutiler son cheval. Libéré, l'animal se débattit une fois de plus pour se mettre debout. Byakuya abaissa son arme, plaçant sa main doucement contre son museau. « Rentre à la maison, Huzulei. »

Le cheval se releva enfin, sa lourde tête se heurtant affectueusement contre la joue de Byakuya. Ensuite le cheval partit, ruant et renâclant au hasard à travers la forêt. Byakuya rejeta ses épaules vers l'arrière, les mains tendues derrière lui, et arracha de sa chair déchirée et ensanglantée la créature au loin.

Byakuya se tourna et fit face aux douze créatures, son sang ruisselant dans la neige à ses pieds. « Vous ne comprenez point », murmura-t-il, en faisant tournoyer son épée entre ses mains, « je ne crains point la mort, non parce que je suis brave, mais parce que je ne puis mourir... »

« Je vous ai tué une fois déjà et je vous tuerai une fois encore… et encore… et encore… » dit Byakuya fermement, « telle est ma croix ».

« Manger... »

« Nous devons manger... »

« De la chair... »

« Du sang... »

« Juste une bouchée, Messire »

« Juste un petit goût... »

« … Nous sommes devenus comme cela… à cause de vous… »

Un grondement singulier échappa des lèvres de Byakuya et dans le moment qui suivit les créatures tombèrent au sol, leur sang se répandant sur la terre gelée. Il essuya son épée sur sa chemise en lambeaux et la rangea dans son fourreau. « Dégoûtante, immonde vermine. »

Byakuya soupira impatiemment avant de scruter la forêt aux alentours. D'autres créatures se cachaient dans l'obscurité. Il pouvait les entendre traîner tout autour dans le noir. Il pouvait sentir le sang dans leurs haleines. Il pouvait presque goûter la peur et la confusion qui émanaient d'eux comme un parfum. Aucun n'avait le courage, ou peut-être le désir, de lui faire face.

C'est alors que la senteur le frappa de nouveau, plus forte cette fois. C'était un enfant, certainement une fille. Le vent portait son parfum sur des kilomètres, et si Byakuya pouvait la sentir, alors sans aucun doute les créatures le pouvaient également. Un rire sinistre retentit dans la forêt, _eux_ , ils riaient de lui, se moquaient de lui et de son incapacité à agir.

« Vous avez tort », cria Byakuya sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier. Il voulait juste que l'horrible cacophonie de rires cessât. « Peu m'importe. Je protège mon château. Quiconque est suffisamment idiot pour entrer dans cette forêt mérite la mort. »

D'un pas tranquille, Byakuya se mit à marcher, rajustant sa chemise déchirée, sous le regard de dizaines d'yeux. Ses bottes faisaient bruyamment crisser la neige sous ses pieds alors qu'il avançait sans but le long d'un sentier abandonné. Puis il disparut, réapparaissant soudain à plusieurs mètres de l'endroit où il venait de se tenir. Il progressa ainsi, traversant la forêt à toute allure.

Byakuya s'arrêta net, se mettant à genoux à côté d'une carcasse, surpris. C'était l'un d'entre _eux_ , et il avait été complètement massacré. Byakuya exhala, confus, fixant le corps mutilé avec intérêt. Jamais, pas une seule fois, il n'avait pu réussir à en tuer un. Il réalisa que les éclaireurs avaient eu raison, il avait besoin de voir cela.

Il examina le cadavre, réalisant avec une fascination morbide qu'il avait été mangé, par un quelconque animal, grand et vicieux. Byakuya laissa échapper un souffle, l'air chaud s'élevant de ses lèvres en volutes, son cœur palpitant doucement l'espace de quelques battements. « Qu'est-ce que cela ? » se demanda Byakuya à voix haute, tout en effleurant de sa main gantée la chair maintenant gelée de la créature.

Une brindille craqua à une centaine de mètres, et la tête de Byakuya se dressa, aux aguets. Il inspecta la forêt, cette curieuse odeur venant le frapper de nouveau. Sa poitrine se serra, et il prit une inspiration involontaire, la surprise lui écarquillant les yeux. Il se mit debout vivement, ravalant l'amère sensation de malaise.

Il courut vers l'un des plus grands arbres, se hissa rapidement le long du tronc et tournoya autour d'une grosse branche. Il atterrit sans bruit, une main agrippant une branche et l'autre repoussant une mèche de ses cheveux noirs derrière son oreille. Il surveilla les environs, sa vue perçante découvrant plusieurs d'entre _eux_ non loin. Il les ignora, ils n'avaient pas d'importance pour lui, son intérêt, au contraire, était piqué par l'odeur inconnue qui imprégnait cette partie des bois.

Il y avait une Humaine. Mais elle n'était pas seule. L'odeur, l'odeur du sang et de la mort, la suivait, qui qu'elle fût. Byakuya inhala profondément, sa bouche s'inondant de salive. Il secoua la tête pour chasser son trouble et se pressa étroitement contre le bois sec de l'arbre.

Quelques temps plus tard, trois personnes, deux hommes et un enfant de sexe féminin, apparurent. Ils masquaient leurs odeurs, mais rien ne pouvait couvrir l'extase absolue du sang humain. Byakuya déglutit silencieusement, couvrant sa bouche de sa main gantée.

« Eh, attendez... » L'homme le plus grand fit une pause, sa main effleurant le bras de l'autre homme. Byakuya fronça les sourcils de perplexité ; il ne pouvait pas comprendre ni reconnaître la langue qu'il parlait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda l'homme aux cheveux blancs, en saisissant fermement la fillette par l'épaule. « Attends, Orihime. »

« Il y a quelque chose ici », murmura l'homme le plus grand, en regardant autour de la vaste forêt blanche avec intérêt.

« Il fait froid », se plaignit Orihime, fixant de deux grands yeux bruns l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

« Je sais », convint-il, tout en resserrant le manteau de la fillette plus étroitement sur elle.

« Arrêtez de parler... », râla l'homme le plus grand, secouant la tête. « J'essaie d'écouter. » Il soupira. « À quoi vous pensez tous les deux ? »

« Vous seriez morts sans nous », déclara une voix venue du haut des arbres. « C'est pathétique, vraiment. »

Tout le corps de Byakuya se raidit. Il leva les yeux à sa droite, cherchant parmi les arbres la source de la voix. Cela lui prit plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser que ce n'était pas à lui que l'homme s'adressait. Il ressentit un bref instant d'anxiété, ne pas comprendre les étrangers le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Que sont-il ? », interrogea le plus grand des hommes au sol, ignorant le camouflet. « Est-ce qu'ils sont comme nous ? »

« L'odeur est bizarre. L'odeur est pervertie… en quelque sorte... », chuchota une voix désincarnée. Les yeux de Byakuya se concentrèrent sur l'endroit où il assuma qu'une personne devait se tenir.

« Est-ce que vous pensez ce que je pense ? », demanda l'homme à l'allure sauvage, à la peau foncée et aux cheveux rouges, qui se laissa glisser de la branche gelée. Les mèches de sa magnifique et longue chevelure rouge cascadèrent sans ordre sur son visage alors qu'il s'avançait.

« Ils sont dangereux », souffla l'homme de grande taille, tapotant de la main les poignées de ses deux épées.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais », acquiesça le roux.

« Nous ne sommes pas en danger », dit la voix mystérieuse, dont les contours fluctuants du corps apparurent à la vue au fur et à mesure qu'une silhouette émergeait. « Ils n'ont pas encore réalisé que nous sommes là. » Ayant pris forme, l'homme à la chevelure orange s'accroupit, entourant de son bras Orihime. Le rouge monta aux joues de la fillette mais il sembla ne pas le remarquer. « C'est elle qu'ils suivent... »

« Eh, qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda l'homme aux cheveux blancs, avant de s'avancer sur quelques pas pour examiner l'une des créatures mortes.

« _Il_ est venu ici », conclut doucement l'homme de grande taille, en bousculant du pied le monstre mort. Il ne paraissait pas alarmé par la présence de la créature et Byakuya trouva cela assez curieux. Elles étaient d'une laideur terrifiante, et viles, après tout.

Byakuya considéra le fait de se montrer ou non. En soi, il ne détectait pas de mauvaises intentions de la part des hommes, mais il sentait avec certitude la persistance de la mort flottant autour d'eux. Et que faire à propos de l'évidente barrière du langage ? Il délibéra encore quelques secondes avant que la décision ne fût prise pour lui.

« Il y a quelque chose... » La fille, appelée Orihime, leva les yeux vers le ciel, son doigt pointant directement sur lui. « On nous regarde ».

L'homme de haute taille amena son regard dans le direction indiquée, un sourire s'élargissant sur son visage, un sourire qui racontait à Byakuya qu'il avait su durant tout ce temps qu'il était là. Byakuya ne retourna pas le sourire. Au lieu de cela, il se laissa tomber sur le sol juste devant les hommes. La neige crissa violemment sous ses pieds lorsqu'il se redressa.

« Bonjour », dit l'homme de haute taille dans un slave presque parfait. « Nous sommes des voyageurs... », commença-t-il à expliquer comme si cette rencontre était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. « Où est l'auberge la plus proche ? »

« Il n'y a point d'auberge ici », répondit Byakuya en roumain, tout en regardant les quatre hommes avec intérêt.

« Ah, eh bien, il fait très froid », continua l'homme en roumain, en désignant ostensiblement la fillette. « Y a-t-il une place où nous pourrions rester ? Nous avons de l'argent. »

« N'avez-vous point entendu parler de cette région ? », demanda Byakuya. « Ce n'est point un endroit pour ceux de son espèce. »

L'homme ouvrit son porte-monnaie, pour en retirer plusieurs ficelles et les maintenir à la vue. Byakuya secoua la tête de déplaisir. Il avait déjà vu ce tour, il y avait une vie de cela semblait-il, lorsqu'un sorcier de la cour avait réussi à créer de la monnaie à partir d'une simple ficelle. Ce tour lui avait gagné une certaine réputation auprès de l'assemblée mais tout ce que Byakuya avait jamais vu n'était qu'une ficelle sans valeur. « La sorcellerie est punissable de mort. »

« Je doute que vous soyez en position de nous dénoncer », repartit l'homme sèchement, échangeant un regard avec son compagnon aux cheveux blancs. Ce dernier paraissait anxieux, sa main agrippait fermement la fillette. Byakuya décida qu'il ne comprenait pas sa langue et, après sa récente expérience, il éprouva silencieusement de la pitié pour lui.

« Je n'ai aucune obligation d'ouvrir mon foyer à des étrangers, spécialement des étrangers qui font intrusion sur mes terres », statua Byakuya. « Cependant, ces bois sont très dangereux. » Une meute de loups se mit à hurler dans le lointain comme sur un signal. « Vous pouvez prendre refuge en mon domaine. J'attends de vous et de votre groupe que vous partiez au matin. »

« Merci », dit l'homme avec un charmant sourire. « C'est très généreux. »

Byakuya claqua de la langue, quelque peu irrité, et l'autre sourit encore plus largement. Byakuya se racla la gorge et plissa les yeux. « Ma demeure est par ici. Nous prendrons ce chemin ; il est moins dangereux que celui où nous sommes maintenant. »

La fillette chuchota dans la langue étrangère, l'homme aux cheveux blancs murmura en réponse. Le dos tourné, Byakuya écouta avec curiosité. L'homme de grande taille fit quelques pas en avant, faisant signe à son groupe, et leur parla dans le même langage. Ils se mirent à marcher, suivant Byakuya à travers les bois.

Leurs respirations s'échappaient de leurs nez et de leurs bouches et, avant qu'ils atteignissent le portail en fer forgé, l'homme aux cheveux blancs et l'enfant eurent l'air gelés. Byakuya regarda les trois autres ; ils prenaient de profondes et fortes inspirations, et le grésil qui tombait fondait contre leur épiderme instantanément. Leur peau était foncée, tannée, et ils paraissaient presque fiévreux. Et leurs odeurs, ils n'étaient pas entièrement humains.

« M'sire ! »

« Maître, vous êtes de retour... »

« Veuillez préparer un feu », ordonna Byakuya. « Nous avons des invités. »

Les deux servants regardèrent le groupe suspicieusement. « D'où diable venez-vous ? »

« Où est mon cheval ? », demanda Byakuya, ignorant leurs regards irrités. « Huzulei est-il rentré ?

« Oui, M'sire », répondit le paysan aux cheveux roux. « Nous soignons ses blessures, Monsieur. »

« Démarre le feu », commanda Byakuya, regardant directement l'homme aux cheveux gras.

« Bien, Messire. »

« Entrez », invita Byakuya, tout en montant les marches de pierre qui menaient à sa demeure. « Je n'attendais pas de visite, aussi vous allez devoir excuser mon- »

La voix de Byakuya s'interrompit à l'instant où la lame de l'homme de haute taille s'appuya entre ses omoplates. « Je suis désolé pour cela », dit l'homme, « mais je dois détruire toutes les parties d'entre _eux_. »

« Eux ? », interrogea Byakuya avec curiosité, sans faire aucune tentative pour s'échapper. Il leva les yeux, surpris lorsque l'homme aux cheveux rouges atterrit en face de lui. Lequel saisit Byakuya par les épaules avec des mains brûlantes, le clouant sur place. « Vous voulez dire ceux de la forêt ? »

La fillette parla très vite, cette fois en italien, qu'il parlait presque couramment. « Le cœur ! C'est son cœur ! Poignardez-le à travers le cœur ! »

Les yeux de Byakuya s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, comment pouvait-elle savoir une telle chose ? Et alors, avec une mélange insensé de peur et de soulagement : « Vous êtes des Chasseurs... »

L'épée de l'homme perça son dos et transperça sa poitrine. Il laissa échapper un suffoquement misérable et son corps s'avachit pesamment sur la lame. Les yeux de l'homme aux cheveux rouges se bridèrent diaboliquement, de curieuses écailles comme celles d'un serpent se propageaient sur son visage. « Non… Qu'êtes-vous ? »

« Nous sommes des Chasseurs », expliqua l'homme derrière lui en pivotant la dague. Du sang s'écoula de sa blessure et souilla la glace à ses pieds. « J'enverrai à Aizen vos salutations en Enfer. »

L'homme retira l'épée et, aussitôt que le roux le relâcha, Byakuya s'effondra au sol. Il toussa faiblement, du sang giclant de sa bouche et éclaboussant son visage aux traits d'une pâleur mortelle. Byakuya souleva la tête, ses yeux fixés sur le ciel pensivement, « Qui est Aizen ? »

« Aizen... », dit l'homme calmement, échangeant des regards perplexes avec les autres. « Il est l'homme qui détient votre contrat. La source de votre pouvoir... »

Byakuya se mit à rire, un rire vicieux, maladif, qui répandit le parfum lourd du sang dans l'air. « Je suis un ancêtre de Mircea le Grand, père de Vlad Dracul, grand-père de Vlad l'Empaleur... » Un concert de rires résonna à travers la forêt et les deux hommes s'écartèrent rapidement de Byakuya. Du sang ruissela le long de sa poitrine, formant une flaque à ses pieds alors qu'il se relevait. Les quatre hommes surveillaient les arbres anxieusement, chacun d'eux empoignant avec nervosité leurs épées. Byakuya secoua la tête, pressant de son doigt ganté sa blessure béante. « Et j'ai reçu mon pouvoir du Diable lui-même. »

Partie I : **fin**

* * *

Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? Vous accrochez ?  
L'histoire est complète en anglais. Vous êtes assuré d'en voir la fin !


	2. Le Coven

**Neige en Wallachie**

* * *

Traduction de **The Snow in Wallachia** par YamatosSenpai

s/11636420/2

* * *

À propos de la traduction :

Onomatopée, interjections et autres : S'il n'y a pas d'équivalent précis en français, je n'y touche pas. Par contre, j'ai retranscrit l'interjection japonaise "Yabbe yabbe" en "Yare yare". Parce c'est ce qui est le plus proche au niveau de la sonorité en français, et c'est celle que l'on trouve le plus souvent dans les fanfics françaises (il faut quand même rouler les 'r' :).

Coven : Je n'ai pas trouvé de traduction de ce mot en français qui conviendrait. _C_ _onvent_ serait le plus approchant mais ce terme se rapporte à la franc-maçonnerie. _Coven_ serait à l'origine un mot écossais signifiant "rassemblement de personnes". Le mot a été repris dans le folklore européen pour désigner un clan de sorcières, et signifie donc "assemblée de sorcières". Je n'ai donc pas cherché à le traduire.

* * *

 **Partie II : Le Coven**

Byakuya retira ses gants, exposant ses fines mains pâles. Ses ongles étaient longs et exceptionnellement épais, et leur extrémité semblait avoir été aiguisée comme les pointes d'autant de poignards. Il jeta négligemment ses gants tâchés sur le sol, puis reporta son attention sur le plus grand des quatre hommes. « Je vous ai invités dans ma maison... »

« Yare yare... », soupira l'homme, sautant en arrière avec une agilité inhumaine.

« Je vous ai offert mon hospitalité... », continua Byakuya, en enlevant sa chemise déchirée et trempée de sang.

« Ichigo, prends Ukitake-san et Orihime… », commanda l'homme en aboyant ses ordres, sans que jamais ses yeux gris ne quittassent Byakuya. « Emmène-les quelque part en sécurité. »

« Vous avez blessé ma fierté », poursuivit Byakuya, sa peau blanche exposée scintillant sous la lueur des étoiles. « Et je vais vous éviscérer pour une telle insolence. »

« Qu'est-ce qui fait... », s'interrogea le plus grand, gagnant du temps pendant que l'homme aux cheveux orange faisait disparaître les deux autres comme par enchantement, « que tout le monde veut m'éviscérer ? »

« Mon nom est Byakwya Dragkwyla de la Maison des Drăculesti », se présenta Byakuya, tout en descendant les marches couvertes de sang jusque dans la neige. Il désigna le château derrière lui. « Vous mourrez en Wallachie. »

« Je suis Shunsui Kyôraku d'Edo... », dit le plus grand. « Et je suis désolé, je ne peux pas mourir maintenant. Il me reste bien trop de choses à faire. »

« Shunsui », souffla celui aux cheveux rouges, « nous ne savons pas à quoi nous avons affaire... » Sa langue surgit nerveusement d'entre ses lèvres, et Byakuya aurait pu jurer que c'était la langue fourchue d'un serpent. « Nous devrions battre en retraite pour l'instant ».

« Je ne peux pas mourir », marmonna Shunsui. « Même pas quand je le veux. »

« Shunsui ! », prévint le roux.

Byakuya fut incroyablement rapide, avant que Shunsui pût réagir, il avait labouré son visage de ses ongles en griffes. Shunsui hurla lorsque l'ongle du pouce creusa son œil au passage. Byakuya serra le poing, et en un seul coup Shunsui fut envoyé se fracasser dans le tronc d'un arbre.

Du sang jaillit de la bouche et du nez de Shunsui et coula à profusion de l'orbite de son œil. Avec un grognement, il commença à se déshabiller, laissant ses vêtements là où ils atterrissaient. Sa peau commença à se friper, et Byakuya se rua pour une autre attaque, dans l'intention de le stopper avant que n'arrivât une quelconque transformation.

« Nuh uh », aboya le roux, son corps pirouettant rapidement. Byakuya esquiva de justesse l'appendice sinueux qui avait tout d'une queue, en glissant au-dessus de la glace sur son ventre dénudé. Roulant sur lui-même, il revint sur ses pieds, sa poitrine toute entière à vif et en sang.

« Là encore, vous attaquez à deux contre un ? », questionna Byakuya, haussant un sourcil noir et distingué. « Quel comportement déloyal. »

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fair-play », rétorqua l'homme aux cheveux de feu, sa queue remuant derrière lui. « C'est à propos de ce qui est bon et mauvais. Du Bien et du Mal. »

Byakuya ricana, une bouffée d'air chaud jaillissant de ses lèvres. Il secoua la tête et en une seconde franchit la distance entre eux. Il cogna sa tête contre celle du roux, lequel se plia en deux de douleur. Sans attendre, Byakuya enfonça sa main à travers son estomac. « Vous n'en savez rien. »

« Putain… Shunsui… Fais… quelque chose... », gémit le roux, du sang ruisselant de ses lèvres.

 **AH-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**.

La puanteur suffocante du soufre et de la mort fut la première chose à frapper Byakuya. Chaque cellule de son corps le supplia de fuir. Il relâcha la créature aux cheveux rouges et se retourna avec alarme. Ses dents libérées, saillant de sa bouche comme des aiguilles senbon(1). Par un réflexe de surprise, il poussa un feulement, ses bras se levant pour bloquer la gigantesque créature lupine qui se jetait sur lui.

Shunsui percuta de plein fouet Byakuya, envoyant balader son poids léger dans la neige dure et tassée. Shunsui s'était transformé en un énorme loup noir, et l'animal faisait claquer ses mâchoires et grondait, ses crachats éclaboussant la figure de Byakuya.

Byakuya repoussa la bête, soulevant la moitié avant du corps massif du loup. Le loup aboya et grogna, de l'écume et de la bave dégoulinant sur lui. Le visage de Byakuya se tordit de dégoût en même temps qu'un rauquement meurtrier s'échappait de ses lèvres.

Les yeux du loup s'écarquillèrent de surprise et Byakuya eut un petit rire sans joie. « Vous n'êtes point habitué à perdre, n'est-ce pas ? » Byakuya incurva ses doigts, plantant ses griffes dans la chair du loup. Le loup hurla, redoublant d'efforts pour atteindre la gorge de Byakuya. « Ne pouvez-vous point parler tel que vous êtes ? »

« Qu'est ce que t'es en train de fabriquer, louv'teau ? » Le roux gémit, se remettant difficilement sur ses pieds. Il cassa la branche d'un arbre avec facilité, et marcha vers les deux autres lentement. « Tu contrôles, ou pas ? »

Le loup gronda de colère et, avec un soudain regain d'énergie, ses crocs déchirèrent l'abdomen de Byakuya. Byakuya cria, les dents découvertes et maculées de rose. Le loup sauta de lui soudainement et sans une seconde d'hésitation l'homme aux cheveux rouges força la branche à travers sa poitrine jusque profondément dans la terre gelée. Byakuya toussa irrépressiblement, du sang glougloutant bruyamment dans sa gorge.

Le roux se courba, s'asseyant sur le sol, épuisé. Il examina sa blessure et claqua de la langue avec irritation. « Cet enfoiré m'a bien eu. » Il regarda vers Byakuya, l'air critique. « Vous étiez assez fort. »

Le loup hurla au ciel, tournant autour de Byakuya comme autour d'une proie abattue. Il renifla sa peau blanche comme la neige, en lapant le sang qui s'écoulait de son estomac. Brusquement la tête du loup se cabra, et avec un grondement le loup recula. Il s'allongea sur le sol, frottant son museau avec ses pattes comme s'il était blessé. « Chien stupide... », murmura Byakuya. Il tourna la tête sur le côté, le corps inerte. Ses yeux gris rencontrèrent ceux du roux et celui-ci détourna le regard, l'air coupable. « Serpent stupide... »

« Vous n'êtes pas encore mort ? », grommela le roux, grignotant ses ongles d'un air absent.

Byakuya rit sans joie, ses membres tressautant tous à la fois. Il se redressa, droit comme le dessus d'une table, soulevant son abdomen jusqu'à dépasser l'extrémité de la branche. Il se leva sur un son de gargouillis grotesque, la branche encore logée profondément dans le sol. « Uhhh... » Le roux crapahuta en arrière, son dos bientôt acculé contre le tronc d'un arbre.

« Je reviendrai », annonça Byakuya, en montant les marches de pierres jusqu'à son château. L'homme aux cheveux rouges jeta un cou d'œil à travers le trou béant de son abdomen, choqué. Byakuya se retourna et balaya l'air d'un grand geste de la main. « Et alors je vous tuerai tous. »

« Ce n'est pas un changeant et ce n'est pas un Maître... » Le roux respira une fois que Byakuya eut pénétré à l'intérieur du château. Il sauta en l'air, s'élançant d'avant en arrière, du sol sur une grosse branche. « Tout ça n'a rien à voir avec nous. Il faut qu'on parte. »

« Il est fort. » Shunsui gronda sous la contrainte, les os de ses bras claquant en place comme il reprenait sa vraie forme. Il haleta d'épuisement, sa main se pressant contre l'orbite de son œil en train de guérir. « Qu'est-ce qu'il est ? »

« J'en sais rien. J'm'en fous », lâcha le roux d'un ton cassant. Un curieux grognement sauvage s'échappa de ses lèvres. « Allons-y. »

« Où il est allé ? », demanda Shunsui en jetant un coup d'œil au château lugubre.

« Il est allé à l'intérieur », répondit le roux.

« Pourquoi ? », demanda Shunsui, tout en s'essuyant la bouche avec son bras.

« Comme si j'en savais foutrement quelque chose ! », aboya le roux. « Il est temps de partir, Shunsui... »

« Nous ne pouvons pas le conduire tout droit aux autres », fit valoir Shunsui en secouant la tête.

« Il est aussi fort qu'un Maître, si ce n'est plus... », admit le roux. « C'est au-delà de notre compétence… Peut-être que si Ichigo revenait ou si nous avions Coyote... »

Shunsui se hérissa à la mention de Coyote. Il regarda le roux du coin des yeux et secoua la tête. « Coyote porte le poids du monde entier en ce moment... »

« Je sais, je sais... », dit le roux d'un ton d'excuse. « Je voulais juste dire... »

Les lourdes portes du château s'ouvrirent et le jeune homme aux cheveux roux en sorti. Il portait un grand seau d'eau bouillante. Il eut un sourire forcé en leur jetant un coup d'œil et versa le seau d'eau sur les marches. L'eau dévala la pierre, vaporisant et emportant le sang.

Shunsui et le rouquin échangèrent des regards curieux. « Excusez-moi », commença Shunsui avec hésitation. « Où cet homme est-il allé ? »

« Sire Byakuya ? », demanda l'homme. « Il est à l'intérieur, monsieur. » Shunsui hocha la tête, regardant silencieusement l'homme pendant qu'il nettoyait l'entrée du château. Sans un autre mot celui-ci trottina en rentrant à l'intérieur, claquant les lourdes portes derrière lui.

« Rien à foutre de cette merde, je pars », murmura le roux, en secouant la tête.

« Renji, tu ne vas- a-ller- nulle- part... », ordonna Shunsui.

Les deux Changeants échangèrent un regard énervé, puis avec un soupir Renji céda. « D'accord. »

« Devrions-nous entrer ? », demanda Shunsui après plusieurs minutes d'inaction, sa main saisissant la poignée de son épée. « Il pourrait y en avoir plus d'un là-dedans. »

« Deux humains », compta Renji, reniflant l'air. « Son odeur est unique et je ne la sens qu'une fois. Ça ne ressemble en rien à ces choses dans la forêt. »

Ils se tinrent côte à côte regardant les nuages se déplacer de façon inquiétante dans le ciel. « Une tempête arrive... », réalisa Shunsui, sortant la langue et récoltant un flocon de neige. « Orihime va avoir très froid. »

« Je ne peux pas en supporter beaucoup plus », s'exclama Renji, irrité. « Je vais juste entrer... »

« Attends, je pensais que nous avions décidé… Oh, yare yare... » Shunsui grimpa à petites foulées les marches derrière Renji.

Renji ouvrit les portes tambour battant et s'engagea dans l'immense hall. Le château était propre et bien décoré, avec simplicité et goût, mais l'atmosphère glauque de l'extérieur pénétrait à l'intérieur. Des portraits d'hommes intimidants s'alignaient sur les murs et l'espace au niveau du sol était occupé par toute une collection d'armures et d'épées. Des ombres dansaient le long d'un seul mur, le reste de la maison était plongé dans l'obscurité, l'unique source de lumière était un feu crépitant dans l'âtre.

« Bonjour ? », héla Renji, se sentant plutôt idiot.

Il y eut un mouvement à côté du feu et Renji réalisa tardivement que Byakuya était assis dans un fauteuil, revêtu de vêtements propres et tenant une coupe en fer finement ciselé. Il prit une gorgée du calice, le liquide rouge et abondant colorant ses lèvres fades. Ses yeux gris rencontrèrent ceux de Renji et, sans dire un seul mot, il fit part de son mécontentement à être interrompu.

Byakuya reporta son attention sur l'épais volume usagé placé dans son giron, tournant une page distraitement de sa main gauche. Shunsui jura dans sa barbe et secoua la tête. « Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire ? Je ne comprends pas du tout... »

Byakuya leva son livre, le tenant pour le présenter. Il pointa une griffe manucurée vers le titre, écrit en slave de l'Ancienne Église. « "Mystérieux Diables et Autres Bêtes Malignes" », expliqua-t-il, repositionnant le livre sur ses genoux. « Veuillez excuser ma curiosité. Et votre visite coïncide également avec l'heure de mon repas. » Byakuya leva sa coupe et prit une gorgée avec une très apparente avidité. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Shunsui et le plus bref des sourires traversa son visage. « Mais, étant donné qu'un orage s'installe au-dessus de nous, vous êtes plus que bienvenus à attendre ici, à l'intérieur. Je vous tuerai dès que possible. »

« C'est notre chance », murmura Renji, donnant un coup de bras dans celui de Shunsui. « Profitons en pour partir maintenant. Il n'a aucune envie de chasser après nous. »

« Il n'a aucune envie de nous tuer non plus », raisonna Shunsui, en pénétrant plus loin dans le salon.

« Oh, je puis vous assurer que ce n'est point vrai », mit en garde Byakuya. « Lorsque ma fierté est concernée, il n'y a aucun obstacle que je ne puis surmonter. »

« Nous avons fait une erreur », expliqua Shunsui, s'approchant de Byakuya lentement. « Nous avons pensé que vous étiez quelqu'un ou plutôt, quelque chose d'autre... »

« Si j'avais été _quelqu'un_ d'autre... », énonça Byakuya, « je serais étendu exsangue sur le pas de ma porte. »

« Il n'est pas ce que nous recherchons... », grogna Renji, « Allons nous en. »

« Non », aboya Shunsui. Byakuya le regarda avec curiosité, tournant la page de son livre négligemment. « La fillette qui est avec nous… C'est un être humain. Complètement mortel… », expliqua Shunsui. « Elle ne peut pas supporter le froid. Elle mourra. Nous avons besoin d'un abri. »

« Ce n'est, pour l'exprimer simplement, point mon problème », rétorqua Byakuya.

« Vous avez été assez aimable pour nous offrir l'hospitalité. Et nous avons tout foutu en l'air. S'il vous plaît, je vous implore… Je… Je suis désolé... » Shunsui se tint juste en face de Byakuya. Il s'agenouilla, levant des yeux suppliants vers lui. « Vous avez mentionné votre fierté ; eh bien, j'ai de la fierté moi aussi… Et me voici… S'il vous plaît... »

« Je me demande... », dit Byakuya avec espièglerie. Il tendit sa main pâle à Shunsui, ses longs doigts minces touchant presque son visage. Shunsui la prit dans la sienne, plaçant un baiser à son extrémité glacée. « Cette démonstration est-elle suffisante pour réparer ma fierté blessée ? »

« S'il vous plaît... », supplia Shunsui.

« Ce n'est point assez », dit Byakuya avec finalité, faisant signe à Shunsui de s'éloigner. « Mais peut-être », continua-t-il, fixant ses yeux sur Renji, « … si vous étiez tous les deux... »

« Viens ici », ordonna Shunsui dans un souffle.

« Sûrement pas », refusa Renji en araméen.

« Fais-le pour Orihime », pressa Shunsui en araméen.

« Il n'est pas humain. Il n'est pas l'un des nôtres... » Renji frissonnait alors qu'il parlait. « Il n'est pas naturel... »

« Réalises-tu à quel point tu parais stupide ?! », grogna Shunsui. « Viens ici… Et tu peux considérer que je te suis redevable... »

« Tu m'es déjà redevable, p'tit loup », répliqua Renji.

« Très bien alors. Je te suis doublement redevable... »

« La tempête s'aggrave », dit Byakuya, plus qu'un petit peu irrité de ne pas être capable de comprendre l'échange. « Tic Tac. »

Renji pesta, relâchant une série de violents jurons pendant qu'il traversait la pièce. Il stoppa en face de Byakuya et s'agenouilla. Sa peau brune rougit d'une teinte écarlate et il baissa les yeux d'humiliation. « Vas te faire foutre, Shunsui »

« Je suis désolé, Renji... »

« S'il vous plaît laissez-nous rester... », marmonna Renji, en plaçant ses lèvres chaudes contre la main tendue de Byakuya.

« Êtes-vous désolé pour votre comportement ? », demanda Byakuya, crochetant le menton de Renji avec son doigt et lui levant le visage.

« Absolument… Je regrette certainement tout ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui... », gronda Renji à travers ses dents serrées.

« Bien », dit Byakuya, relâchant le visage de Renji. « Je vous en prie, vous et vos amis êtes invités à prendre refuge. » Byakuya retourna son attention à son livre. « J'attends de vous que vous partiez dans la matinée... »

« Je vais trouver Ukitake-san... », annonça Shunsui, se remettant sur ses pieds. Il traversa la pièce impatiemment.

« Je vais venir avec toi... », dit Renji de façon significative, indiquant Byakuya d'un signe de tête empreint de défiance.

« Un mot d'avertissement », murmura Byakuya rêveusement. « Vous êtes arrivés au coucher du soleil. La forêt, au milieu de la nuit, est un endroit tout à fait différent. »

« Ces créatures... », commença Shunsui avec hésitation.

« Elles deviennent plus fortes et plus rapides et même encore plus hideuses... », mit en garde Byakuya. Il prit une gorgée mesurée de sa coupe et Shunsui n'eut plus aucun doute sur le fait que c'était du sang. « Mais encore plus inquiétant que cela est le Coven. »

« Le Coven ? », demanda Renji avec curiosité.

« Des _gens_ pareils à moi », dit Byakuya simplement. « Se dénombrant bien au-dessus d'une centaine. »

« Mais... » Shunsui regarda Renji avec inquiétude. « Je pensais que tu avais dit que tu ne pouvais en sentir qu'un seul ? »

« Je pouvais… Je veux dire, je peux... » Renji secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. « Je ne suis pas Coyote… Je ne suis pas un pisteur… Je suis meilleur que tu l'es, au moins… Tu pourrais apporter ta part, louv'teau... »

« Ils _vont_ la manger. » Byakuya leva un doigt, faisant le geste de se trancher la gorge. « Et ensuite ils _vont_ tuer les autres. »

« Sera-t-elle en sécurité ici ? », demanda Shunsui. « Pour la nuit ? »

« Pour la nuit », répondit Byakuya avec un hochement de tête.

Les ongles de Shunsui se durcirent, ses mains le brûlaient alors qu'il s'empêchait de se transformer. Il se précipita vers les lourdes portes de l'entrée mais Renji l'y devança. « Je suis plus rapide », souffla-t-il. « Je les rejoindrai d'abord. Tu nous ménages le chemin du retour. »

« Compris », accepta Shunsui sans hésitation.

« Et, Shunsui », dit Renji vivement, « Ichigo est avec eux… C'est un Ancien... »

Shunsui hocha la tête anxieusement. « D'accord, oui, tu as raison... »

Aussitôt que Shunsui franchit le seuil, il fut en mesure de dire que les créatures avait quasiment quadruplé en nombre. Elles l'avaient craint et étaient restées à l'écart mais il n'y avait pas moyen de dire comment elles réagiraient maintenant qu'elles étaient sous l'influence d'une mentalité de meute. Shunsui ferma les yeux et se concentra sur l'odeur de Renji. Il se trouvait presque à un kilomètre déjà de là, mais Shunsui pouvait visualiser sa course comme une tache de lumière.

Shunsui prit une profonde inspiration et se déshabilla, dégageant à coup de pied ses vêtements sur le perron du château. Il s'agenouilla avec un grognement, ses os craquant alors qu'ils s'allongeaient et s'épaississaient. Il gémit de douleur, sa mâchoire se disloquant et s'avançant, de grandes, menaçantes dents dépassant de ses lèvres noircies.

 **AH-WOOOOOOOOO**

Le loup noir hurla agressivement. Il flaira le sol, son museau pressé contre la neige, avant de s'élancer soudain dans la forêt. Il déguerpit à travers les arbres, décrochant des stalactites des branches basses à portée de main. Il suivit le parfum puissant de Renji, un grondement permanent roulant dans sa gorge.

Les créatures s'écartèrent nerveusement, lui laissant un large périmètre. Avec leur force, elles pouvaient facilement décimer des colonies humaines entières. Le loup renifla l'air, méditatif, ses yeux s'étrécissant avec méfiance alors qu'une nouvelle odeur emplissait l'atmosphère.

Renji, avec des millénaires de pratique et une plus évidente aptitude, augmenta sa vitesse. Il flaira l'odeur étrangère, sentit l'intention meurtrière qui en émanait et sut qu'il devait rejoindre Ichigo et les autres rapidement. « Ichi ! », hurla-t-il, interrompant son élan en enroulant sa queue autour d'un tronc d'arbre. Il balança gauchement pendant un moment, son estomac faisant des embardées et sa vision devenant floue. « Ukitake-san... »

« Renji », cria Orihime, levant grand les bras.

« Où est... », commença Renji, les mots mourant sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit Jûshirô sur le sol en bas.

« Prends Orihime ! », hurla Jûshirô en japonnais. Ses longs cheveux blancs avait été noués en un chignon haut perché. Son obi gisait en lambeaux sur le sol, son kimono était déchiré. Il mania son wakisashi avec habileté, l'amenant d'un coup sans bavure à travers l'une des créatures.

« Nous partons tous.. », insista Renji, aidant Orihime à grimper sur son dos. « Nous avons un nouveau problème. »

« Où est Shunsui ? », demanda Jûshirô anxieusement, se ménageant un moment dans sa lutte sans fin contre ses opposants pour scruter la forêt.

« On va le rejoindre », dit Renji, qui se balança par-dessus les têtes des créatures affamées.

« Attention, Renji... », mit en garde Ichigo. « Ces enfoirés peuvent sauter. »

« Compris », grogna Renji, augmentant sa vitesse. « J'pars devant, Ichi... »

« Ukitake-san », murmura Ichigo, en agrippant fermement l'homme plus grand que lui. « Ma priorité dans cette situation… est l'enfant. » Il s'interrompit, gêné. « Je lui suis redevable. »

« Elle est humaine », fut d'accord Jûshirô. « S'il te plaît, protège-la à tout prix. »

« Alors nous allons aller très vite... », prévint Ichigo avec un légère grimace. « Je m'en vais rattraper ce stupide singe... »

Les contours d'Ichigo fluctuèrent et, le moment suivant, il avait complètement disparu à la vue en dehors de ses vêtements. Dans une embardée, Jûshirô fût entraîné en avant, son corps entier se fléchissant et se courbant d'une manière qu'il aurait auparavant assumé impossible. Il sentit que les saccades de la traversée rapide lui donneraient la nausée et fut forcé de fermer les yeux étroitement. Il ignora la volumineuse salivation dans sa bouche et essaya de se concentrer sur d'autres choses. _Où était Coyote ? Avait-il trouvé une ville assez grande pour la cérémonie ? Combien de temps encore seraient-ils séparés ? Combien d'âmes avait-il collecté pour le Maître ? Pour_ _ **Aizen**_ _?_

Il y eut un hurlement strident, terrible, à droite et Jûshirô prit le risque d'ouvrir un œil. Une femme bondissait vers eux, Ichigo évitant de justesse une collision. Ichigo jura, son corps réémergeant à la vue en même temps qu'il se fracassait violemment contre le tronc d'un arbre. Il y eut un horrible crac, son crâne et son cou se fracturant sous l'impact. Il enlaça Jûshirô étroitement, absorbant le choc quand ils heurtèrent le sol gelé.

« Kurosaki-kun ? », grogna Jûshirô, luttant pour se libérer de la poigne de fer mortelle d'Ichigo. Il regarda fixement son visage plein de sang et déglutit. Les cils agglutinés, l'un des yeux d'Ichigo était presque fermé, et l'autre était grand ouvert et regardait en aveugle. « Ichigo ? »

Il y eut un mouvement au-dessus d'eux et Jûshirô leva les yeux, tombant sur le visage d'une femme qui, selon toute apparence, volait. Elle sourit cruellement, étirant sa peau pâle. Elle gloussa, d'un rire comme un tintement de cloche, puis elle bondit en avant, poursuivant sa course après Renji. « Qu'est-ce c'était ? », se demanda Jûshirô à voix haute.

Ichigo s'assit en poussant un râle. Il regarda autour de lui avec de larges yeux emplis de confusion, avant de se remettre sur ses pieds. « J'ai vu une femme... »

« Elle vient juste de partir de ce côté », dit Jûshirô en indiquant la direction d'un geste. « Après Renji et Orihime. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? », demanda Ichigo, en se prenant la tête entre les deux mains.

« Tu as heurté l'arbre », expliqua Jûshirô, « et ensuite, tu es tombé au sol. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Je vais bien », dit Ichigo avec un léger hochement de tête. « Il faut qu'on se dépêche. »

« Tu ne peut pas me porter ainsi... », décida Jûshirô. « Tu as besoin de repos... »

« Ne soyez pas stupide », murmura Ichigo, attrapant Jûshirô et le jetant par-dessus son épaule avec un air de défi. « Je peux porter un gamin comme vous. »

Ichigo ne retourna pas à la cime des arbres, il resta sur le sol, glissant sur la glace avec une agilité inhumaine. Il patina à toute vitesse, surpassant quasiment la vitesse qu'il avait atteinte dans les arbres. « Nous y sommes presque... », chuchota-t-il doucement, « Shunsui est juste de l'autre côté de ces- »

« Quel est le problème ? », souffla Jûshirô nerveusement.

« Je connais cette odeur », murmura Ichigo, déposant Jûshirô sur le sol alors qu'il s'arrêtait en dérapant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », exigea de savoir Jûshirô. « Allez ! Je ne peux pas supporter ce mystère ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe. »

« Des vampires », répondit Ichigo, en se léchant les lèvres tout en parlant.

« Des vampires ? », répéta Jûshirô avec perplexité. « De telles choses existent ? »

« Bien sûr », dit Ichigo.

« Sont-il dangereux ? », demanda Jûshirô, empoignant son épée avec intrépidité.

« Un ou deux ? Non », expliqua Ichigo. « Mais tout un Coven ? Ouais, ils sont dangereux. »

« Mais pour des changeants... », commença Jûshirô avec espoir.

« Les vampires ont tué plus de changeants qu'aucune autre créature sur Terre », murmura Ichigo. Il leva de grands yeux troublés sur Jûshirô. « Des vampires ont même tué des Maîtres. »

Partie II : **fin**

* * *

(1) NdT : Les senbon étaient des armes de jet utilisées par les ninja. C'étaient des sortes d'aiguilles, longues de 10 à 40 cm, avec une pointe de chaque côté de telle sorte qu'on pouvait les utiliser dans n'importe quel sens.


	3. Buts communs

**Neige en Wallachie**

* * *

Traduction de **The Snow in Wallachia** par YamatosSenpai

s/11636420/3

* * *

Après cette longue interruption, un petit résumé rapide me semble nécessaire :

Shunsui et Jûshirô voyagent en compagnie de la petite Orihime, et de Renji et Ichigo, en Wallachie. Ils pénètrent sans le savoir sur les terres de Byakuya, seigneur et maître de ce territoire. La rencontre se clôture par un bain de sang, suivi d'un relatif statu quo. D'un côté comme de l'autre, de mystérieux pouvoirs sont à l'œuvre.

Nous avions laissé nos héros alors que Shunsui venait, après moult péripéties, d'obtenir l'autorisation de Byakuya de passer la nuit dans le château avec ses compagnons (Il fait très froid). Renji et lui sont donc allés chercher les absents qui s'étaient réfugiés dans les bois, à savoir, Jûshirô, Orihime et Ichigo. Ils sont poursuivis sur le chemin du retour par… des vampires…

* * *

 **Partie III : Buts communs**

« M'sire... »

« Oui ? », soupira Byakuya, quelque peu irascible, en levant les yeux de son livre.

« Il semble que nous ayons des intrus... »

« J'en suis bien conscient », railla Byakuya en fixant d'un regard incrédule son serviteur aux cheveux roux. « Penses-tu que je ne le sache point déjà ? J'ose dire que je l'ai su depuis qu'ils ont posé le premier pied sur mon territoire.

« Mais, Monsieur... », pressa l'homme désespérément, « les invités... »

« Les autres n'oseraient jamais chasser sur mes terres », dit Byakuya simplement. « Ils n'en ont pas le courage... » Byakuya appuya la pointe griffue d'un doigt contre le coin de son œil, agacé. « Quelle sorte de seigneur serais-je si je devais être pris de panique à chaque petite chose ? »

« Il est vrai, M'sire. »

« Je t'ai déjà donné mes instructions », dit Byakuya, regardant l'homme avec expectation.

« Oui, Monsieur. »

Byakuya se raidit soudainement, sa main écrasant le pied de sa coupe. La coupe presque vide se cassa et s'écrasa sur le sol avec fracas. Du sang tourbillonna sur la pierre, vite absorbé par le sol. « Ils n'oseraient pas... », vitupéra Byakuya contre personne en particulier. Il secoua la tête et se leva, l'indéniable parfum du sang l'attirant dehors.

« M'sire ? »

« Ils n'oseraient pas », répéta Byakuya, alors qu'il ouvrait violemment les battants de la porte d'entrée du château. Un souffle de vent et de neige cingla à travers ses cheveux et contre ses vêtements, s'envolant dans le hall. Il laissa les portes ouvertes, la neige et le vent se répandant à l'intérieur, et il descendit les marches ensevelies.

Byakuya marcha avec assurance, la tête haute et fière. Il ignora les sifflements et les grondements séditieux alors qu'il se frayait un chemin le long de l'allée improvisée par les vampires. Quelques uns se balançaient sur leur pieds, anticipant leur chance de l'atteindre et de se saisir de lui. Byakuya s'arrêta à mi-chemin de la rangée, ses dents ressortant de sa bouche de façon visible.

Byakuya tendit la main sans un mot, en fixant du regard l'enfant avec une expression vide. Orihime leva la tête vers lui, ses yeux bruns le dévisageant avec inquiétude. Byakuya ne sourit pas, sa main résolument maintenue dans l'air. Il reporta son attention sur Renji, qui avait enlacé Orihime de manière protectrice. Son sang ruisselait de diverses blessures, sa respiration se faisait rauque dans ses poumons et il pouvait à peine garder les yeux ouverts.

L'enfant humaine n'était pas blessée. Une sensation étrange, quelque chose comme du soulagement, lui gonfla la poitrine et il se racla la gorge pour la chasser. Il relâcha un seul souffle, la vapeur s'envolant rapidement sous la violence du vent.

« Viens », ordonna Byakuya, la main toujours offerte.

« Je ne peux pas quitter mon Papa... », chuchota Orihime en italien, sa voix presque perdue dans la tempête. Elle désigna le loup noir. La bête était trempée de sang, le sien pour la plupart. Puis Orihime pointa l'homme aux cheveux blancs et à la tenue orientale. « Ni mon Daddy. »

Byakuya secoua la tête, incapable de comprendre : « Viens, humaine ». Et, sans plus discuter, Orihime plaça sa petite main dans la sienne. Il souleva l'enfant dans ses bras et se tourna, pour revenir sur ses pas vers le château.

« Cette humaine nous appartient. »

Byakuya pivota vivement, les yeux étincelant dangereusement. « Tu as du culot de m'adresser la parole, catin. » Même s'il était seulement d'une taille moyenne, il semblait toiser le reste d'entre eux. « Je pense que vous savez où mon territoire commence. Il est resté inchangé depuis quatre cent ans... »

« Bien sûr, _Sire_... », grommela la femme, appuyant sur son titre comme s'il s'agissait à d'une insulte. « Mais », et la femme parla fort de façon à ce que chacun entendît : « notre Coven a été attaqué. »

« Ce n'était point de mon fait », dit Byakuya sèchement, ses lèvres se contractant comme s'il allait sourire. « Je n'ai point quitté ma maison depuis au moins deux cent ans. »

« Une créature... », continua la femme avec fureur. « Un animal de quelque sorte... »

« Quand ? », interrogea Byakuya en réfléchissant.

« Il y a deux matins de cela. Nous avons perdu sa trace lorsqu'il a traversé la rivière. Mais je peux vous l'assurer, ils empestent son odeur. »

Renji se retourna complètement pour regarder Ichigo. Ichigo secoua négativement la tête, essayant encore de reprendre son souffle. « Nous n'avons attaqué personne ! », cria Renji. « Nous ne sommes que de passage, arrivés aujourd'hui. »

« Vous êtes moins que crédible », dit Byakuya, en faisant claquer sa langue. « Vous êtes des barbares. »

« C'était un loup-garou », expliqua la femme, en dirigeant son doigt vers le loup noir. « Juste comme celui-là ».

« Y a t-il eu des morts… ? », demanda Byakuya lentement.

« Trois », répondit la femme. « Et nous aurons notre poids de chair... »

« Oh, je suis tout à fait d'accord », dit Byakuya avec un hochement du menton. « Mais, voyez-vous, ce sont mes invités... » Byakuya retira sa veste et enveloppa Orihime avec. « Et il est impossible qu'ils aient attaqué votre Coven, puisqu'ils viennent juste d'arriver. »

« Leurs odeurs sont exactement les mêmes ! »

« Vous êtes sur mes terres », interrompit Byakuya.

« Vous hébergez des assassins de notre clan ! »

« Vous avez fait montre d'agression... », continua Byakuya.

« Ils sont de votre sang, Byakuya ! N'avez-vous donc aucune estime de soi ? »

« Pouvez-vous me vaincre ? », demanda Byakuya, d'un ton si bas que ce n'était pas plus qu'un murmure. Tous retinrent leurs souffles anxieusement comme s'il était en train de crier. « Les soldats que vous avez amenés pourront-il me vaincre ? »

« Kugo reviendra bientôt... » prévint la femme. « Et quand il sera là- »

« Et quand il sera là », dit Byakuya, surpassant sa voix, « dis-lui qu'il vienne me voir. Dis-lui d'amener tous ses amis ; parce que la prochaine fois que vous empiétez sur mes terres, je partirai du principe que vous voulez tous mourir. »

La femme cracha de colère, dressant la main comme si elle allait l'attaquer. Jûshirô rengaina son épée, prêt à se ruer en avant. Il regarda vers le loup et cria avec effroi : « Il tient Orihime dans ses bras ! »

Il y eut un cri bestial, tonitruant ; sur un coup de fouet de sa queue, Renji avait glissé vers Byakuya et Orihime. Son corps s'étira de façon extrême, sa peau se couvrant de pâles écailles jaunes en spirales. Il s'enroula autour des deux, formant un cocon protecteur.

Byakuya se figea de stupéfaction pendant quelques secondes, le corps serré étroitement entre les anneaux d'un gigantesque python. La créature baissa la tête et Byakuya regarda dans ses yeux avec un mélange de fascination et de confusion. « Qu'es-tu, toi, bête extraordinaire ? », souffla Byakuya sans réfléchir.

« Relâche-moi maintenant », exigea Byakuya comme il reprenait ses esprits, en déposant Orihime au sol. « Prends l'humaine et rentre. »

Des membres poussèrent sur les flancs du serpent, et des bras velus, simiesques, enveloppèrent Orihime fermement. La créature ondula rapidement, s'engouffrant entre les portes ouvertes et s'enfonçant hors de vue.

Byakuya fut désappointé de découvrir que les vampires avaient filé pendant la transformation de Renji. Il secoua la tête une fois et tourna le dos aux autres. « Entrez donc. »

« Je suis désolé », dit Shunsui, tandis qu'il déblayait la neige à la recherche des ses vêtements égarés. « Nous vous avons créé un sérieux problème. »

« Ce n'est point un problème », dit Byakuya en balayant l'air de la main dédaigneusement, « c'est simplement la guerre. »

« E-excusez-moi ? », s'affola Shunsui.

« Oh oui. La guerre », dit Byakuya avec un hochement de tête. Il tapota du pied dans la neige profonde, au-dessus des escaliers ensevelis. « Vos vêtements sont ici, au fait... »

« Ah, merci », murmura Shunsui, qui se mit à creuser rapidement.

« Je ne possède rien qui pourra vous convenir... », dit Byakuya, alors qu'il incitait d'une main impatiente les autres à entrer. « Mais je puis vous proposer une robe d'intérieur. Vos vêtements seront immettables jusqu'au matin. »

« Merci, j'apprécie le geste », marmonna Shunsui, tout en soufflant dans ses mains.

« Je vais prendre votre incapacité à me tuer comme preuve que vous n'avez pas attaqué le Clan Moldova », dit Byakuya très vite, tandis qu'il marchait vers son siège et s'y s'asseyait. Il rejeta ses jambes par-dessus le bras du fauteuil, posant son livre dans son giron. Il commença à s'agiter, feuilletant les pages à la recherche de quelque chose.

« Eh bien... », commença Shunsui, qui maintenait bizarrement ses mains devant son corps nu, « je ne le crois pas… Je veux dire nous faisons bien un peu de chasse aux monstres, mais vraiment je ne crois pas que ce soit nous... »

Byakuya referma brutalement son livre et avec un grognement le jeta contre le mur. Il pivota dans son fauteuil, reportant son poids sur ses jambes. « Dites-moi ».

« Quoi? », demanda Shunsui.

« Qu'êtes-vous ? », insista Byakuya. « J'ai parcouru le livre entier et je n'ai rien trouvé. Vous n'êtes pas des loup-garous, pas vraiment. Et vous... » Byakuya regarda Renji avec fascination : « Que diable êtes-vous ? »

« Nous sommes des changeants », répondit Renji, sa peau tannée soudain rougissante.

« Des changeants ? » Byakuya répéta le mot avec soin. « Veuillez expliquer. »

« Attendez... » Shunsui fit un geste d'arrêt de la main. « Tout d'abord, puis-je avoir cette robe d'intérieur ? Et ensuite, si nous en sommes à poser des questions, qu'êtes-vous ? »

« Vasile ! », appela Byakuya.

Le domestique aux cheveux noirs approcha docilement. « Oui, maître Byakuya ? »

« Une robe de chambre pour notre invité », ordonna Byakuya. « Peut-être aussi quelques couvertures. »

« Tout de suite, Maître. »

« Maintenant racontez-moi », exigea Byakuya, claquant des doigts. « Asseyez-vous et parlez. »

« Vous d'abord », négocia Shunsui.

« Je suis pas sûr que ce soit sage », chuchota Ichigo, tirant Shunsui par l'épaule pendant qu'il prononçait ces mots. « Je sais ce qu'il est. Et il est très dangereux. Il faut qu'on réfléchisse au moyen de sortir d'ici... »

« Écoutez, je n'ai aucun intérêt à vous faire du mal, en fait, c'est plutôt le contraire », expliqua Byakuya.

« Nous avons besoin de nourriture », admit Shunsui. « Et nous avons besoin de repos. »

« Je vais patienter », concéda Byakuya. « Petru est en train de préparer le dîner. Je n'attendais pas d'invités ; vous allez devoir excuser son retard. » Byakuya croisa le regard de Jûshirô et soupira : « Expliquez à votre ami, il ne comprend pas. » Byakuya se leva lentement, comme si chacun de ses muscles lui faisait mal. « Vous m'excuserez, il me faut régler quelques affaires. »

Le groupe regarda Byakuya sortir de la pièce en silence. Dès qu'il fut dehors ils relâchèrent tous un souffle qu'ils avaient retenu inconsciemment. « Dans quoi nous nous sommes embarqués ? », gémit Jûshirô, en retirant le lien de ses cheveux.

« Coyote était là », expliqua Shunsui vivement. « On dirait qu'il a tué quelques uns de ces gars-là... » Shunsui soupira, se pinçant le nez. « Et ils ne sont pas très contents que Byakuya ne les ait pas laissés nous tuer. »

« Donc, cet homme, est-il un allié ? », demanda Jûshirô.

« Il est trop tôt pour le dire », admit Shunsui.

« Je pense que c'est injuste », soutint Renji. « Nous avons essayé de le tuer et il nous laisse rester ici. Nous n'aurions pas pu gérer la situation dehors sans son intervention. »

« Ce sont des vampires », expliqua Ichigo. « Et le Conseil des Anciens ne craint que deux choses : les Maîtres et les Vampires. »

« Mais ils ne semblent pas savoir qui nous sommes... », souligna Renji. « Si nous étions des ennemis jurés, est-ce qu'ils ne nous reconnaîtraient pas tout de suite ? »

« Je ne sais pas », souffla Ichigo, grognant de frustration. « Mais je vous donne mon avis. Je pense qu'on devrait partir à la première heure. On sort d'ici et on ne s'arrête pas avant d'atteindre le royaume de Serbie. »

« J'appuie cela », dit Jûshirô avec un hochement incisif du menton.

« Il n'y a aucune raison de rester dans le coin », convint Renji.

« Si trois changeants ne peuvent pas maîtriser ces choses… que dire de Coyote ? », questionna Shunsui. « Après la pleine lune, il nous cherchera. Et s'il nous suivait jusqu'ici ? »

« De toute évidence », siffla Renji, « il est déjà tombé sur eux. »

« Coyote n'est pas un guerrier », objecta Jûshirô pensivement, caressant d'un geste absent les cheveux couleur carotte d'Orihime. « Sa force tient entièrement dans sa main maudite. »

« Je ne peux pas vous forcer à rester », dit Shunsui sobrement. « Vous nous avez aidés bien plus que ce que je pourrais jamais vous remercier… mais je dois rester. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner. »

« Si tu restes, je reste », répliqua Jûshirô vivement. « Le daimyô nous a donné l'ordre insensé de chasser des monstres et l'opportunité s'est soudainement présentée d'elle-même. »

« Et que faites-vous d'elle ? », demanda Ichigo en faisant un signe de tête vers Orihime.

« Je reste avec mes parents », dit fermement Orihime. « Je suis tout à fait en sécurité ici. »

« Et comment tu le sais ? », grogna Renji, en lui donnant une bourrade sur le haut de la tête.

« Je peux le dire. Je peux sentir les choses… Mon frère Sora m'a appris... », commença à expliquer Orihime.

« Oui, je sais », interrompit Renji impatiemment. « Sora était merveilleux. Mais pourquoi tu penses que tu es en sécurité ? »

« Parce que ce vampire ne me blessera pas », dit Orihime avec un hochement de tête.

« Ouais, et au sujet des autres ? Mon dos me lance encore là où ils m'ont griffé », demanda Renji, frottant son dos comme évidence du dommage.

« Ils veulent tous nous tuer. Ils sont très dangereux, très malfaisants... », chuchota Orihime d'une manière augurale.

« Ce qui prouve mon point de vue... », murmura Ichigo.

« Notre vampire est plus fort cependant », dit Orihime, tapotant du doigt dans l'air tandis qu'elle parlait.

« _Notre_ vampire ? Il n'y a pas de "notre" vampire, Orihime ! », grogna Ichigo, en regardant Jûshirô avec exaspération.

« Papa a dit que tu n'était pas obligé de rester », dit Orihime lentement, ses grands yeux bruns rencontrant ceux d'Ichigo. « Si tu as peur. »

« C'est... » Les mots moururent sur la langue d'Ichigo, une rougeur inhabituelle montant à ses joues au teint de pêche.

« Ne le harcèle pas », réprimanda Shunsui tièdement. « Je ne vais demander à personne de rester, mais Coyote est de notre famille. » Shunsui désigna Orihime et Jûshirô. « Et nous prenons soin de notre famille. »

« Excusez-moi, messieurs... », appela poliment Petru, le domestique aux cheveux roux, « mais le dîner est prêt. »

« Excellent », dit Shunsui, en secouant ses épaules nues. « Y a t-il une chance que ce peignoir arrive ? »

« Ah, je l'ai juste ici, monsieur », dit Vasile, en lui tendant le vêtement. « Et quelques couvertures pour la jeune demoiselle. »

« Suivez-moi dans la salle à manger », instruisit Petru après que Shunsui se fût vêtu.

Le groupe suivit les deux serviteurs avec hésitation à travers le château lugubre et sans lumière. « Donc... », demanda Shunsui avec curiosité, « nous sommes dans un château, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ah, oui, monsieur. Vous êtes dans le château de Bran ». Petru hocha la tête tout en parlant, ralentissant légèrement l'allure. « Je suppose qu'il est plus connu comme étant le château du Comte dans la région. »

« Oh, votre seigneur est un comte ? », interrogea Shunsui, toute ouïe. « Est-ce que c'est à peu près pareil qu'un vicomte ? J'apprends encore la hiérarchie des titres de de la noblesse européenne.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », demanda Jûshirô en japonais.

« On bavarde », répondit Shunsui vivement.

« Un comte est légèrement au-dessus d'un vicomte, monsieur... », renseigna Petru.

« Où est passé tout le monde ? », questionna Renji, frissonnant, alors qu'ils passaient à côté d'une fresque particulièrement abominable. « Est-ce qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir beaucoup de gens dans les châteaux ? »

« Ah, eh bien », dit Vasile en claquant des doigts, « vous êtes arrivé au château dans une période de deuil. » Vasile fit une pause et repoussa un mèche de cheveux gras et noirs derrière son oreille. « La dame du château, la comtesse Dracula est décédée. »

« Sire Byakuya a renvoyé tout le monde durant son deuil », ajouta Petru. « Il ne reste plus que nous deux maintenant. Nous nous occupons de l'ensemble du château… Et il y a les éclaireurs, mais, eh bien, ils ne font jamais leur rapport à M'sire directement... »

« Oh, que c'est tragique », dit Shunsui, en secouant la tête. « Je n'avais pas réalisé que nous étions arrivés à un moment si terrible. La comtesse, était-elle sa mère ou... »

« Sa femme, dame Hisana », répondit Vasile.

« Je suis désolé », soupira Shunsui. « Est-ce que cela a été soudain ou a-t-elle été malade ? »

« Je crois qu'elle a été malade pendant longtemps, monsieur. D'une faible constitution de toute évidence… », répondit Petru. « On la disait… fragile. »

« Elle est morte avant notre temps », expliqua Vasile. « Nous avons toujours connu le seigneur veuf. »

« Oh, eh bien, », dit Shunsui, surpris, « comment vous êtes-vous retrouvés à travailler pour le comte alors ? »

« Par la naissance... », dit Petru en haussant les épaules. « Nos familles ont été ses serviteurs depuis presque trois siècles maintenant. »

Shunsui et Renji échangèrent un regard confus. « Attends, attends... » Renji secoua la tête. « Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens... »

« Dame Hisana est morte il y a deux cent quarante ans », dit Vasile, terre-à-terre. « Depuis lors nos familles ont pris soin de ce château et de son seigneur avec lui. Ma mère est morte le printemps dernier, mon père deux ans plus tôt. Et nous ne nous sommes jamais mariés... »

« Ah, je vois », dit Shunsui en regardant Jûshirô pensivement. 240 années de deuil paraissait plutôt extrême. Puis Jûshirô lui décocha un sourire réconfortant, inconscient de la conversation, et Shunsui réalisa soudain que même 1000 années de deuil ne pourraient jamais amoindrir une telle peine.

« Dame Hisana était-elle un vampire ? », demanda Ichigo.

« Non. Une humaine. » Petru fit un pas de côté et fit signe au groupe d'entrer à l'intérieur de la salle à manger faiblement éclairée.

Shunsui regarda tout autour avec curiosité. Cela avait été autrefois une pièce majestueuse et, même après des siècles de non utilisation, elle conservait un certain charme. Des tapisseries brun écarlate étaient drapées sur les murs. L'immense plafond voûté, bien trop haut pour qu'un humain l'atteigne, abritait plusieurs décennies de toiles d'araignée.

« Le seigneur nous rejoindra-t-il pour le dîner ? », demanda Renji, alors qu'il passait la main le long d'une chaise richement sculptée.

« M'sire a un régime inhabituel... », dit Petru inconfortablement.

« Sire Byakuya s'excuse », dit Vasile avec élégance, « le fait est que le comte a déjà soupé. »

« Asseyez-vous, je vous prie », dit Petru en faisant un geste de la main. « Je serai heureux de vous servir. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour dîner ? », demanda Orihime, qui fronça son nez quand un ragoût au fumet âcre fût servi dans son bol.

« Ça sent bon », soupira Shunsui, inhalant d'un air affamé.

« Du ragoût de scinque(1) aux choux », annonça Petru, en déversant une louche pleine dans le bol d'Ichigo. Ichigo regarda dans son bol, dramatiquement horrifié, avant de croiser le regard d'Orihime.

« Cannibal... », chuchota Orihime en remuant son doigt d'avant en arrière.

« Je ne suis pas un scinque », grommela Ichigo, alors qu'il tâtonnait suspicieusement dans le ragoût à l'aide de sa cuillère.

« Je ne faisais que plaisanter... », dit Petru en riant. « Combien de viande peut fournir un scinque ? C'est du chou et du chamois ». Petru continua de servir le ragoût joyeusement. « Je l'ai attrapé moi-même ce matin. »

« Ce n'est pas du lapin. Ce n'est pas crû. Orihime ne l'a pas cuisiné... » Shunsui claqua des doigts. « La vie est bonne d'une façon inattendue. »

Ils mangèrent dans un silence relatif, leurs cuillères raclant le fond de leurs bols. Petru resservit les assiettes creuses sans même demander et Vasile ne laissa jamais leurs verres de vin vides. Renji mangea plus de pain qu'aucun d'eux, l'enfournant avidement dans sa bouche. Shunsui s'adossa à sa chaise avec un grognement, en caressant son ventre de satisfaction. « Ah, dites donc… ça fait vraiment du bien... »

« Ça fait des semaines qu'on a pas eu un vrai repas », murmura Ichigo, les joues rosées par l'excès de vin.

« Ouais », marmonna Renji, la bouche pleine, « C'est sensas…. »

« Lorsque vous aurez fini », annonça Vasile, « je vous escorterai à vos chambres. »

« Qu'a-t-il dit ? », demanda Jûshirô en soupirant de défaite.

« Il a dit que c'est l'heure de dormir », dit Shunsui, se levant debout et étirant les bras en haut de sa tête.

« Je parie que les lits sont agréables », dit Renji en faisant signe à Ichigo avec excitation.

« N'importe quoi est mieux que le sol à ce point », dit Ichigo. « J'ai été trop gâté par le Conseil. Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais pas vécu comme ça à la dure dans les bois.

« Ça rappelle des souvenirs, hein ? », demanda Renji avec un sourire.

« Oh, oui... », convint Ichigo. « Presque tous marrants aussi. »

« Tu te rappelles le Colisée ? », demanda Renji nostalgiquement

« Quelques uns des meilleurs combats de ma vie ». Ichigo hochait la tête en se souvenant. « Et les fêtes d'après-bataille... »

« On avait l'habitude de faire fortune », soupira Renji, « du temps où l'argent comptait. »

« Les gars... », interrompit Shunsui en frappant dans ses mains, « Allons dormir un peu. » Shunsui se racla la gorge et se tourna vers Vasile. « On te suit ».

* * *

Ils passèrent la matinée et la majeure partie de l'après-midi à s'affairer autour du château. « Le seigneur n'est pas encore réveillé... » avait expliqué Petru, alors qu'il dépoussiérait une grande statue en marbre représentant une superbe nymphe. Il avait frotté son chiffon sur le mamelon de la statue en leur jetant un sourire espiègle. « Faites comme chez vous, je vous prie. »

« Mais le comte, il a dit que nous devions partir au matin... », avait rappelé Shunsui mal-assuré.

« Oh, non, non... », avait soufflé Petru. « Il serait très déçu. S'il vous plaît restez ici en tant que nos invités pour le moment... »

Ichigo découvrit une grande cour vide et, aussitôt que Renji trouva un ballon, Shunsui et Orihime se joignirent à eux pour jouer au pallone (2). Jûshirô s'assit dans le château, d'où il observa l'extérieur à travers les fenêtres couvertes de givre. Il les regarda bien aise, vidant son esprit de toute inquiétude pour le plus bref des instants.

Le soleil avait commencé à se coucher quand tous les quatre revinrent à l'intérieur. Leurs joues et leurs nez étaient rosies, leurs visages encore parés d'innocents sourires. Petru leur servit le dîner rapidement avant de les pousser vers l'un des salons.

« Bonsoir... », les accueillit Byakuya, sa voix profonde roulant dans sa gorge, « recommençons depuis le début. »

« Probablement une bonne idée... », convint Shunsui avec un petit rire nerveux.

« Mon nom est Byakwya Dragkwyla de la Maison des Drăculesti », se présenta Byakuya. « Vous pouvez m'appelez Byakuya. J'ai depuis longtemps abandonné le nom de Comte Dracula »

« Dracula ? » Shunsui reconnut le surnom.

« L'Ordre du Dragon », expliqua Byakuya. « Je suis certain que vous avez connaissance de mes descendants – Mircea le Grand et Vlad, l'Empaleur ainsi qu'il est appelé maintenant, parmi beaucoup d'autres... »

« Je suis au courant », dit Ichigo en hochant la tête. « Il était le dirigeant d'une dynastie, il y a près de deux cent ans... »

« Trois fois il a régné sur la Wallachie », continua Byakuya. « C'était un chef compétent mais à présent il n'est connu que pour sa cruauté. »

« On dit que durant son règne, la Roumanie entière était une forêt de morts... », expliqua Ichigo, son regard passant de Shunsui à Renji. « Ce qui est le moins troublant à son propos, c'était sa prédilection pour empaler ses ennemis et les laisser mourir sur des pieux. Le pire, Le Saint Empire romain l'a relaté dans des fascicules ; il apparaît qu'il rôtissait les enfants et forçait leur mère à les manger. Il coupait les seins des femmes et les donnait à manger à leurs maris. »

« Il était un héro », dit Byakuya, ses yeux ardoise jetant des éclairs étincelants. « La Roumanie et la Bulgarie dans leur totalité ne diront rien moins que cela. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », demanda Jûshirô.

« Ça vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne saches pas, Shiro », lui assura Shunsui. « Crois-moi. »

« Votre compagnon », interrogea soudain Byakuya, « quelle est la langue avec laquelle vous lui parlez ? »

« Le japonais », répondit Shunsui. « Nous sommes originaires d'Edo. Nous », et il désigna Ichigo, Renji et lui-même, « nous sommes capables de comprendre toutes les langues que nous entendons. Ukitake-san est humain. Il ne parle que le japonnais, le chinois, et l'anglais. »

« Et la fillette ? », questionna Byakuya.

« L'italien et le japonais. »

« Parlons chinois », dit Byakuya avec un signe de tête décisif, changeant de langue avec aisance.

« Vous parlez chinois ? », demanda Jûshirô, envahi de soulagement.

« J'ai appris beaucoup de langues dans longue ma vie », dit Byakuya sans y accorder d'importance.

« Je viens de me présenter. Vous pouvez vous adresser à moi par le nom de Byakuya », expliqua Byakuya. « J'aimerais à présent connaître vos propres noms. »

« Ukitake Jûshirô », dit Jûshirô en courbant la tête poliment. « Samurai venant d'Edo. »

« Shun- uh, eh bien, Shunsui est mon prénom, Kyôraku est mon nom de famille », expliqua Shunsui.

« Ichigo Kurosaki. »

« Renji Abarai. »

« Et voici », dit Jûshirô doucement, tapotant les cheveux d'Orihime affectueusement, « Orihime. Elle a perdu ses parents et voyage avec nous depuis un peu plus d'un an maintenant.

« Et il y a quelqu'un de plus dans votre groupe... », dit Byakuya.

« Ah, oui... » Shunsui se racla la gorge avant de poursuivre : « Coyote Stark, le vicomte de Nevers. »

« La noblesse... » Byakuya hocha la tête avec approbation. « Et pourquoi vous êtes-vous séparés ? »

« C'est-c'est compliqué... », dit Shunsui avec un gros soupir.

« Vous expliquerez », dit Byakuya sans laisser la place à la discussion. « Mais à titre de courtoisie, je vais parler en premier. »

« Vous avez correctement conjecturé que je suis un vampire », expliqua Byakuya. « Je suis âgé de mille quatre ans. »

« Je suis plus vieux », marmonna Ichigo dans sa barbe.

« Je dois boire du sang pour survivre », continua Byakuya, « J'ai tué beaucoup de gens sans en avoir besoin dans mon passé et à mon âge j'ai beaucoup de regrets. »

« C'est compréhensible », chuchota Renji.

« Je voudrais que nous soyons complètement honnêtes les uns envers les autres... », admit Byakuya, « parce qu'il y a quelque chose que je dois vous demander. »

« Si nous sommes en position de vous aider, nous le ferons », offrit gentiment Jûshirô.

« J'en suis heureux », dit Byakuya avec un hochement de tête. « Vous rencontrer a ranimé ma passion. »

« Vraiment ? », demanda Shunsui.

« Oh, oui », exalta Byakuya, « j'avais pensé que c'était impossible. Mon espoir est ravivé. »

« Espoir pour quoi ? », demanda Ichigo, l'air prudent.

« Je veux rencontrer votre autre membre, ce Coyote Stark », dit Byakuya très vite.

« Je… Je ne... », commença Shunsui, confus.

« Il a tué trois vampires », expliqua Byakuya d'un ton détaché, « et je veux qu'il me tue. »

Partie III : **fin**

* * *

(1) NdT : Le scinque est un lézard de la famille des Scincidés.

(2) NdT : Pallone est une variation italienne du jeu de paume.


	4. Le Garçon

**Neige en Wallachie**

* * *

Traduction de **The Snow in Wallachia** par YamatosSenpai

s/11636420/4/

* * *

 **Partie IV : Le Garçon**

« Bouge pas ! », aboya l'homme dont les grandes mains enserraient avec brutalité la tête du jeune garçon.

Le garçon cria et pleura et se rejeta d'avant en arrière, mais le soldat trapu tint bon. Un fer rouge fut retiré de la forge et son emblème incandescent, pressé contre le visage du garçon. Le motif s'imprima dans sa peau en une marque boursouflée, et il s'étrangla dans ses cris lorsque son autre joue eut à subir la même torture.

Le garçon se tut, la gorge à vif, alors que des larmes salées coulaient sur sa figure salie et tuméfiée. Le soldat le saisit fermement par ses longs cheveux noirs, les entourant autour de sa main. Il prit une épée et les coupa au ras du crâne. « Viens. »

Trébuchant, le garçon tomba à genoux. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains qui saignaient, en retira les gravillons incrustés dans les plaies ouvertes. Le soldat l'attrapa par le cou pour le hisser sur ses pieds, sans aucune préoccupation de son statut de mortel.

Finalement le garçon fut poussé à l'intérieur d'une grande cage en bois. Plus de deux douzaines d'hommes et de femmes adultes y avaient été entassés, leurs visages tous marqués de la même manière hideuse que leurs ravisseurs. Les villageois paniqués poussaient et se bousculaient, acculant le garçon contre les barreaux sans ménagement. Il grogna d'inconfort, repoussant les uns et les autres de toutes ses forces. Les captifs vacillèrent sur leurs pieds quand la cage commença à rouler, tirée par plusieurs bovins énormes et laineux.

Il se passerait une semaine avant que le garçon pût manger à nouveau. Et l'eau qu'on leur servit à travers les lattes de bois était marron et salée de goût. Le garçon fut si soulagé de sortir de la cage que lorsqu'on les relâcha enfin, il se moquait éperdument de l'endroit où il était envoyé.

On lui arracha ses vêtements et il fut jeté dans un abreuvoir. Les soldats l'immergèrent à la hâte, poudrèrent son corps mouillé et le poussèrent dans une autre file. La poudre avait formé une sorte de pâte sur son corps nu. Cela ne le gênait pas ; la pâte semblait le soulager de l'horrible démangeaison causée par les piqûres de puces.

Il se tint en ligne l'air absent, sans inquiétude, sans peur, sans espoir, sans rien. Il ne ressentait rien. Un homme, avec cette même figure scarifiée, mais pas un soldat, se saisit du garçon. Il le tourna dans tous les sens, l'inspectant. Il lui parla d'un ton bourru, dans une langue que le garçon n'avait jamais entendue avant. Puis il lui tendit un sac pour tout vêtement, que le garçon enfila par-dessus sa tête avec son aide.

Le garçon fut poussé de nouveau, cette fois-ci vers une femme de petite taille. Elle empoigna le garçon, ses doigts noueux s'enfonçant dans la chair de ses bras. Elle sourit, découvrant deux rangées de dents noircies et gâtées. Puis il fut entraîné sur une plate-forme où on le fit défiler devant une foule grossière. Tous criaient et huaient, beaucoup tendaient en l'air des bourses.

Un homme squelettique avec seulement une ombre de moustache, s'avança. Il baissa les yeux sur le garçon avec intérêt, son visage balafré quasiment pressé contre le sien. Il parla au garçon mais il lui fut impossible de comprendre. Le garçon ouvrit la bouche et l'homme introduisit son doigt à l'intérieur comme un crochet. Il appuya son doigt contre la langue du garçon, contre ses dents, contre son palais, avant de le retirer.

Puis le garçon fut descendu de la plate-forme et entraîné sur une route poussiéreuse. L'homme marchait derrière lui, en étendant sa main de temps en temps pour le pousser rudement derrière la tête. Le garçon trébucha et se retourna, ses yeux gris plissés de colère. L'homme rit en secouant la tête, continuant son manège par intermittence.

L'homme agrippa le garçon par ses vêtements, l'entraînant vers une petite cabane. Il écarta la toile clôturant l'entrée et poussa le garçon à l'intérieur. Le garçon tomba sur ses mains et ses genoux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, dardant ses yeux partout dans la cabane sombre et presque vide.

Le garçon se retourna, et pendant un bref instant, l'affolement le gagna. L'homme se tenait sur le seuil, bloquant la seule issue. Il fourrageait sa ceinture de corde, qu'il retira avec impatience. Il baissa ses pantalons usés et se jeta à genoux. Il rampa jusqu'au garçon, jusqu'à toucher de sa main sa cuisse.

Le garçon tressaillit et se débattit hardiment. Il donna des coups de pied à l'homme balafré, un son échappant de ses lèvres pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Mais l'homme prit rapidement le dessus, cognant sa joue marquée et enflée de son poing. Sa tête heurta le sol de la cabane avec un bruit sourd et le garçon se résigna, refermant étroitement ses yeux.

* * *

Le garçon, plus âgé d'environ six hivers, couvrit son nez et sa bouche avec sa tunique. Il plissait ses yeux, que la fumée irritait. Il marchait à travers le village lentement, un sentiment curieux d'euphorie palpitant dans sa poitrine. Il approcha de la cabane de l'homme balafré, la puanteur terrible de la chair et des cheveux brûlés le forçant à se plier en deux. Il écarta la toile roussie, fixant des yeux le feu à l'intérieur comme s'il était hypnotisé. Là se trouvait l'homme. Là se trouvait l'homme, et il était mort.

Il y eut un cri derrière lui et le garçon se retourna, ses cheveux noirs balayant l'air autour de sa tête comme un rideau de pluie. Il leva les yeux sur l'homme monté à cheval ; il remarqua ses armes sanglantes et son cheval couvert de sueur. L'homme tenait une hache de guerre, des petits morceaux d'os et de cheveux encore collés sur la tranche. Le garçon fit un pas en arrière, puis, comme l'homme se mit à avancer, il sourit doucement, le coin de ses lèvres s'étirant délicatement.

Le garçon avait des cicatrices, des marques marbrant la texture de sa peau, lisse autrement, mais le garçon était beau également. L'homme, ce guerrier d'une autre tribu, sourit. Il abaissa sa hache et parla doucement : « Toi faire partie du butin, non ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête docilement et fit audacieusement un pas en avant. Il leva la main vers le cheval du guerrier et caressa son pelage. Le cheval leva sa tête, lui faisant presque perdre l'équilibre. Le garçon rit et caressa la large étoile frontale du cheval.

« Toi venir avec moi maintenant », ordonna le guerrier d'un ton bourru, pourtant, malgré ses paroles, sa poigne était douce lorsqu'il hissa le garçon sur le dos du cheval. Le guerrier cliqua de la langue immédiatement, et le cheval partit au galop. Il traversa à toute allure le village qui brûlait, et le garçon ferma étroitement les yeux, les mains entourant la taille du guerrier par dessus son armure.

Le garçon pouvait ignorer les cris. Il pouvait ignorer la puanteur de la mort. Il pouvait ignorer le sang chaud éclaboussé recouvrant l'armure du guerrier. Il pouvait ignorer tout et tout le monde aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait survivre.

Le guerrier rejoignit son armée. Ils acclamaient de façon assourdissante et le garçon ouvrit ses yeux, curieux. Plusieurs femmes du village de l'homme balafré avaient été faites captives. Elles étaient retenues ensemble, les guerriers les regroupant en un cercle. Et le garçon referma les yeux.

Cette nuit-là, les guerriers campèrent juste à la sortie du village rasé. Le bétail leur servit de dîner et ils burent de l'hydromel. Ils se divertirent avec les femmes. Et les jeux violents et sadiques auxquels ils s'adonnèrent furent sans fin. Mais le garçon fut séparé du lot. Il s'assit à côté de son guerrier, et mangea et but à leurs côtés. Le guerrier prit son corps, mais pour la première fois le garçon sentit quelque chose d'apparenté au désir.

Au matin le garçon se vit confier une épée. Le guerrier rit quand le garçon essaya de la soulever. Le garçon fronça les sourcils, déterminé, tout en la balançant dans un rythme endiablé d'avant en arrière. Le guerrier agrippa l'épée fermement, au point que du sang coula de ses doigts sur la lame. « Moi t'enseigner. »

Le garçon hocha la tête sans prononcer un mot, laissant aller l'épée dans la poigne du guerrier. Le guerrier sourit en secouant la tête. « Quel âge tu as ? »

« Je sais pas », admit le garçon.

« Réfléchis », suggéra le guerrier, en regardant le garçon avec attention.

« Quatorze ans », répondit le garçon après une courte pause.

« Ton nom ? », demanda le guerrier, en lovant entre ses doigts une mèche des cheveux du garçon, lui dégageant le visage.

« J'en ai pas », repartit le garçon.

« Comme on t'appelle ? », interrogea le guerrier, secouant la tête.

« Garçon », répondit le garçon.

« Shuren », dit le guerrier, en se frappant la poitrine du pouce.

« Shuren », répéta le garçon.

* * *

Shuren applaudit bruyamment et le garçon s'assit, de la paille ressortant de ses cheveux en bataille. Le garçon regarda Shuren, et quand Shuren lui renvoya un sourire, le garçon sourit largement d'une oreille à l'autre. « C'est bien. »

« Mais j'ai perdu », dit le garçon en se remettant debout. Il fouilla le foin à la recherche de son épée et épousseta ses vêtements.

« Tu ne peux pas me battre. » Frappant du plat de la main l'épaule du garçon, Shuren partit d'un éclat de rire et rengaina son épée. « Je suis un guerrier. Tu n'as même pas de poil au menton, garçon... »

« Je veux me battre », dit le garçon avec défi. « Je veux devenir un guerrier aussi. »

« Bien, bien », murmura Shuren. « Tu deviens meilleur. Tu apprends vite. » Shuren passa sa grande main dans les cheveux du garçon. « Tu seras un grand guerrier un jour."

« Encore une fois ! », supplia le garçon. « Laisse-moi essayer encore... »

« D'accord », accepta Shuren avec un hochement de tête. « Encore une fois. »

* * *

« Shuren... », appela le garçon en le saluant de la main. « Tu es de retour ! »

« Je suis revenu », dit Shuren, qui flattait le flanc de son cheval. Il sourit gentiment avant de descendre de selle. Il donna les rênes au garçon et lui ébouriffa ses cheveux noirs. Il fronça les sourcils, laissant reposer sa main sur le sommet de sa tête. « Tu as grandi. »

« Oui, j'ai grandi », dit le garçon, tout en bouchonnant le cheval avec affection. « As-tu tué beaucoup d'ennemis ? »

« Ta voix... », dit Shuren, laissant retomber sa main. Il observa le garçon avec attention avant de répondre. « J'en ai tué beaucoup. »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? », demanda le garçon, se retournant pour regarder Shuren.

« Tu as seulement seize hivers », dit Shuren, pensivement. « Mais tu deviens un homme. »

« Évidemment que je deviens un homme », dit le garçon avec un rire. « Qu'est-ce que je devrais devenir d'autre ? »

« Tout homme a besoin d'un nom, garçon », dit Shuren en saisissant son cheval par les rênes et en le conduisant à l'écurie. « Et si on ne lui en a pas donné, il s'en trouve un... »

« J-Je suis juste Garçon », dit le garçon avec un haussement d'épaule.

« Non », dit Shuren d'un ton bourru. Il se tourna vers le garçon et son regard dur s'adoucit. « Toute chose doit avoir un nom. Même mon cheval a un nom. »

« Le cheval est utile », dit le garçon.

Shuren leva son poing comme s'il allait le frapper, mais au lieu de cela il attira le garçon plus près. Il s'inclina devant son visage, son souffle chaud effleurant sa joue. Il caressa les cheveux du garçon de son autre main. « Ton nom est Byakuya ».

« Byakuya ? », demanda le garçon, ses yeux gris écarquillés.

« C'est approprié. c'est exactement comme toi », dit Shuren, en relâchant Byakuya.

« Est-ce que c'est un nom fort ? Un nom de guerrier ? », questionna Byakuya.

« C'est ton nom. Et tu le rendras fort », dit simplement Shuren.

« Mais quel genre de nom est Byakuya ? », pressa Byakuya.

« Byakuya signifie nuit d'hiver », expliqua Shuren. « Et il est du genre des beaux noms. »

* * *

« Tu dois partir », dit Shuren avec accablement.

« Shuren… ? », souffla Byakuya, regardant frénétiquement d'un homme à l'autre, choqué. « Je ne comprends pas. »

« Voici Ellac », expliqua Shuren, sa grosse voix bouleversée. « C'est un général honoré. »

« Je suis Ellac, premier fils d'Attila », se présenta Ellac. C'était un homme de petite taille mais manifestement très fort. Sa peau était sombre et ses yeux, petits, avec des motifs scarifiés qui mutilaient son visage.

« Le fils d'Attila ? », murmura Byakuya, mettant un genou à terre. « Honoré général. »

« J'ai entendu dire que tu es très bon avec une épée », poursuivit Ellac, tirant son épée de son fourreau. « S'il te plaît, aie l'obligeance de me montrer ton habileté. »

« Shuren ? » Byakuya regarda vers le guerrier, confus.

« Fais ainsi que le général Ellac l'ordonne, Byakuya », prescrivit Shuren, remettant à Byakuya sa propre épée.

Byakuya prit la lourde épée de Shuren dans ses mains. Le métal en était usagé et rodé. Shuren adorait son épée. Byakuya hocha la tête nerveusement, regardant vers Ellac pour plus amples instructions.

Ellac leva et abattit son épée sans avertissement, écrasant presque Byakuya sous son poids. Byakuya grogna, agacé, contrebalançant par en dessous avec l'épée de Shuren pour bloquer l'assaut. Ellac sourit, sabrant et tailladant avec une force brute. Byakuya contra, ses pieds nus patinant dans le gravier lorsqu'il virevolta.

« Tu es bon », murmura Ellac, mettant toute sa puissance à se porter en avant. « Qui t'as enseigné cette façon de te battre ? »

« Shuren », admit Byakuya, tout en parant un coup.

« Ton talent dépasse celui de Shuren... » Ellac contra, frappant de son épée la poignée de celle de Byakuya. Byakuya se récupéra rapidement, maîtrisant sa culbute sur le sol gravillonné avec un grognement.

« Il a son propre style », dit Shuren calmement. Il fit un pas sur le côté lorsqu'Ellac traversa la tente en une série de tonneaux incontrôlés.

Byakuya fut sur Ellac prestement, sa lame l'égratignant sous le menton. « Étonnant », murmura Ellac, abaissant son arme. « Tu feras l'affaire. »

« Je ne comprends pas », dit Byakuya, en rendant son épée à Shuren.

« Mon père projette de se marier bientôt », expliqua Ellac. « Et je tiens à lui offrir un cadeau. »

« Un cadeau ? ». Byakuya répéta le mot lentement.

« Tu n'es pas Hun », dit Ellac, effleurant de son pouce les marques hunniques de Byakuya. « Tu es loyal, élégant et brillant avec une épée. »

« Mais je vais devenir un guerrier... », contesta Byakuya, secouant la tête dans un geste de refus.

« Tu es un esclave », souffla Ellac calmement. « Et je t'ai déjà acheté. » Ellac sourit sévèrement. « Mais si tu désires être un guerrier, alors viens. Tu auras une audience avec le roi Attila ! »

« Il n'y a pas le choix », dit Byakuya, qui réalisait.

« Non », confirma Ellac. « Viens avec moi maintenant. »

« Je... » Byakuya jeta un œil sur Shuren, avec dans la poitrine un curieux sentiment de vide. « Je m'en vais maintenant. »

« Toi partir maintenant ». Shuren hocha la tête, un son insolite, un suffoquement enroué, s'échappant de ses lèvres. Il abaissa son regard sur le sol très vite, ses mains ballantes refermées en un poing crispé à ses côtés.

« Sans toi ? », chuchota Byakuya.

« Sans moi », grogna Shuren, la voix encore plus basse que d'habitude.

« Merci », dit Byakuya en marchant vers la porte de toile de la tente. « Tu m'as sauvé la vie. »

« J'ai été remboursé », dit Shuren.

Byakuya essaya de contourner Ellac mais il le saisit par l'épaule. « Viens maintenant, jeune beauté... », dit Ellac, tout en le faisant sortir de la tente.

« Soit brave », cria Shuren, « Soit fort, Byakuya. »

* * *

« Tu n'aimes pas la magie ? », demanda Ellac.

Byakuya hocha la tête sans enthousiasme. « J'adore la magie. »

« Nous employons les meilleurs sorciers de tout le pays. »

« C'est charmant », repartit Byakuya, qui regardait fixement ses mains plutôt que le sorcier qui exécutait ses tours.

« Je veux te voir danser », dit Ellac.

« Danser, Votre Majesté ? », demanda Byakuya, qui se tourna pour regarder le prince.

« Oui. » Ellac se pencha en avant, saisissant le bras de son père. « Attila, que dirais-tu de voir la danse à l'épée de Byakuya ? »

« Je ne connais pas de danse à l'épée, Prince Ellac... », souffla Byakuya dans l'oreille d'Ellac.

« Oui, je sais... », dit Ellac en riant, « Mais je veux quand même la voir. »

« Je devrais vous tuer », menaça Byakuya, s'avançant sur le bord du fauteuil droit où il était assis.

« Je veux », requit Attila, « te voir manier ton épée. »

« Bien entendu, Votre Majesté... », souffla Byakuya, ses yeux étrécis de colère fixés sur Ellac.

« Illusionniste... », appela Attila, « dégage de la scène. »

Byakuya se leva lentement, le souffle lui manquant tout à coup. Il marcha lentement jusqu'au centre de la Cour sise en plein air, et se tint là, debout. Les musiciens commencèrent à jouer, l'ocarina(1) emplissant l'air. Byakuya dégaina son épée d'apparat, ses vêtements empêchaient sa liberté de mouvement.

Il retira sa robe, laissant la soie lourde chuter à ses pieds. Il se tenait à présent uniquement vêtu de ses hauts-de-chausses en cuir. Il remua les épaules, élargissant sa posture. Puis il bougea, ses mouvement martiaux devenant une danse. La chanson éthérée de l'ocarina continuait, et Byakuya s'enroula dans les révolutions de son épée autour de son corps. Il balança la lame à son bras avant de faire sauter son épée en l'air, pour la rattraper ensuite entre ses paumes.

La cour applaudit avec enthousiasme et la peau pâle de Byakuya se teinta d'écarlate. Il continua sa danse jusqu'à ce que le son de l'ocarina mourût doucement. Il s'inclina et rengaina son épée, avant de se baisser pour récupérer sa robe. Il marcha droit sur Ellac et stoppa juste en face de son fauteuil. « Ai-je plu au Prince ? »

« Complètement », dit Ellac avec un sourire. « Tu es un homme aux nombreux talents. »

« Je suis un guerrier », rétorqua Byakuya d'une voix coupante. « Pas un fou du Roi ».

« Bien évidemment », convint Ellac. « C'est pourquoi tu viens avec nous. »

« Je viens avec vous ? », demanda Byakuya, tombant à genoux en face d'Ellac. « Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? »

« Toi et moi et mon père... », expliqua Ellac gaiement, « nous partons demain. »

« Vous m'emmenez ? ». Le rouge monta aux joues de Byakuya.

« Oui », dit Ellac, souriant avec indulgence. « Nous traversons les Alpes. »

« L'empire romain d'Occident ? », souffla Byakuya avec excitation.

« Oui », dit Ellac. « Nous prenons Rome ».

* * *

Byakuya dévora la chair crue avidement. Le sang imbibait ses mains et il ressentait une sorte de frénésie. Il mordit dans la viande voracement, sans s'occuper du sang qui dégoulinait de son menton sur son armure. Chaque guerrier survivant encore valide du camp faisait de même.

« Lieutenant... », souffla Ellac, soutenant avec précaution sa main blessée contre lui. « Nous ne gagnerons pas cette fois. »

Byakuya s'empara d'un autre lambeau de la chair crue du lapin suspendu sous la selle de son cheval. Il rencontra le regard d'Ellac et secoua la tête négativement : « Nous le devons. »

« Père est mort », bredouilla Ellac, la fièvre le rongeant. « Mes frères luttent pour le trône. » La tête d'Ellac retomba contre le tronc d'un arbre. « Ardaric est en marche contre moi. »

« Tu seras Roi dans cette vie ou dans la prochaine », dit Byakuya, bousculant du coude l'épaule d'Ellac impatiemment. « Je n'ai pas le temps de te dorloter. Sois un guerrier. »

« Tu as raison », dit Ellac avec un lourd hochement de tête.

« Oui », dit Byakuya simplement, se remettant debout. Il tendit sa main à Ellac : « Viens, maintenant. »

Après avoir nourri et abreuvé leurs chevaux, les Huns retournèrent au combat. Ce fut une bataille sanglante pleine d'une brutalité féroce d'un côté comme de l'autre. Il fallut deux épées et six flèches pour mettre Ellac à terre. Il mourut vaillamment, une mort que même le grand Attila jalouserait. Le restant des troupes ne put rien faire d'autre qu'attendre de mourir.

« Toi », aboya le soldat, se servant de son épée pour lever le menton de Byakuya. « Tu es son esclave. »

« Je suis un lieutenant », répondit Byakuya, vrillant ses yeux sur le soldat avec fureur.

Les mains de Byakuya furent attachées derrière son dos, et il resta à genoux dans la boue pendant que l'armée entière d'Ellac fût massacrée. Beaucoup de ces hommes avaient été comme sa famille, et tous lui avaient fait confiance jusqu'à la fin. Le sang formait des rigoles sinueuses pareilles à du vin dans la terre et Byakuya ferma étroitement les yeux.

« Viens maintenant », aboya un général, en relevant Byakuya par ses bras liés.

Byakuya grogna de douleur, ses épaules criant comme si elles allaient se rompre aux jointures. « Je vais mourir avec mon Roi », dit Byakuya, luttant contre la poigne du général ennemi, « je meurs avec mon armée. »

« Tu viens », répéta le général, en poussant Byakuya vers le camp de l'armée adverse.

« Byakuya », dit Ardaric, se penchant en avant dans son fauteuil à l'approche du général, « tu as survécu. »

« Tu as mis fin aux Huns », dit Byakuya. « Mais je ne me suis pas rendu. »

« Ta compétence est mienne maintenant », dit Ardaric. « Tu rejoins mon armée à présent. »

« Je refuse », déclara Byakuya.

« Tu ne peux pas », aboya Ardaric. « Tu n'es pas Hun. Tu es un esclave. »

« Je suis un guerrier », siffla Byakuya, bouillonnant de rage.

« Tu es encore un garçon », dit Ardaric dédaigneusement.

« Ardaric, je me demande », intervint un Romain, lequel s'avança audacieusement. Il était originaire de l'Empire romain d'Occident et avait noué des rapports amicaux avec à la fois Attila et Ellac. « S'il est un esclave, puis-je l'acheter ? »

« Je ne suis pas à vendre », aboya Byakuya.

« Son habileté, sa soif, sa splendeur exotique... », exclama le Romain. « Je paierai n'importe quel prix. »

« N'importe lequel ? », murmura Ardaric. « Que dis-tu du trône des Huns ? »

« N'importe lequel », confirma le Romain avec un hochement de tête. « Le trône est à toi. »

« Je dis que je ne suis pas un esclave ! », s'écria Byakuya. « Je ne suis pas à vendre ! » Le corps entier de Byakuya tressaillait de colère. « Je meurs avec mon Roi. Je meurs sur ce champ de bataille. »

« Tu viens avec moi », dit le Romain, faisant signe à ses serviteurs. « Nous partons pour Rome l'Occidentale immédiatement. »

Hissé du sol, Byakuya fut entraîné hors de la tente d'Ardaric par deux hommes. Il se débattit en vain, donnant des coups et traînant les pieds dès qu'il était possible. Il poussa un cri féroce lorsqu'on le contraignit à entrer dans une cage. Il cogna à tour de bras contre le véhicule, se reculant et s'élançant, se jetant contre les barres de fer. Mais c'était inutile. Une fois encore il était piégé, il était en cage, et en chemin vers un nouvel endroit, inconnu.

* * *

« C'est incorrect », réprimanda Aetius, frappant la main de Byakuya avec une baguette. « Ceci est la lettre "A". »

« Elles ont l'air pareilles », se plaignit Byakuya en frottant sa main avec irritation. « Ça a pas d'importance. Les Huns ne lisent pas et n'écrivent pas. »

« Cela n'a point d'importance ! », gémit Aetius, exaspéré. « Pas "ça a pas d'importance". Parle correctement ! » Aetius prévit la réaction de Byakuya et battit du doigt préventivement. «Tu n'es plus une bête. Tu n'es plus un barbare. Tu es un Romain. »

« Je ne veux pas être un Romain », protesta Byakuya.

« Bien ! Tu veux vivre dehors avec les cochons ? Tu veux manger ta viande crue et grogner comme un sauvage impie ? Vas-y alors ! Vas-y ! », cria Aetius. « Vous les Huns et vos déplorables habitudes… Miséricorde, même les Maures sont en avance sur vous tous de plusieurs pas de géant. »

« Moi aller maintenant ? », demanda Byakuya avec espoir, en se mettant debout.

« Non ! », grogna Aetius. « Tu restes ici. Par la divine puissance des Dieux, je te transformerai en un véritable être humain... »

* * *

Ce fut durant l'été de sa vingt-deuxième année que Flavius Aetius décéda. Les jours étaient longs et chauds, confortables. Une curieuse quiétude avait enveloppé la demeure du Magistrat et Byakuya sut aussitôt qu'Aetius était mort.

Sans un mot, Byakuya s'était enfui. Il prit les routes les plus dangereuses, là où les soldats romains n'iraient pas faire de patrouilles. Cela lui réussit bien jusqu'à ce que tout à coup, au milieu de l'hiver, ce ne fut plus le cas. « Halte-là et vide ton sac. »

« Je n'ai pas d'argent », dit Byakuya, en retournant ses poches. Son souffle s'élevait de ses lèvres dans l'air froid en volutes de vapeur et ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il parlait.

« Donne-nous tes armes alors », ordonna le barbare, la voix étouffée par le chiffon qui enveloppait sa tête.

« Je n'ai pas d'arme », admit Byakuya.

« Pas d'argent, pas d'arme... », siffla le barbare, en regardant ses deux compagnons. « Il faut qu'on ait quelque chose ».

Et soudainement le barbare fut sur Byakuya. Il entailla sa joue jusqu'à l'os avec la pointe de son couteau et Byakuya grogna de colère. Son poing atteignit le barbare en plein dans l'estomac et l'homme se plia en deux de douleur. Byakuya tordit la main de l'homme, arrachant le couteau de son emprise.

« Je vais te tuer », menaça Byakuya, essuyant le sang copieux qui s'écoulait de sa blessure.

« Tuez-le », ordonna le barbare.

Les deux autres se jetèrent à l'assaut. Byakuya lança le poignard avec force, touchant l'un des hommes en plein cœur. Il s'élança et glissa sur la neige jusqu'à l'homme à terre, arrachant le couteau de sa poitrine. Le troisième barbare lui tomba dessus, droit sur la lame de son complice.

Byakuya fit rouler l'homme de lui et se remit debout, ayant saisit l'épée du mourant. Il regarda le premier barbare, et un curieux sourire passa sur son visage. « Je suis content que vous m'ayez arrêté », admit Byakuya, les lèvres frissonnantes dans le froid. « J'étais en train de devenir apathique. »

Le barbare battit en retraite sur-le-champ. Byakuya resta figé quelques instants puis décida de lui donner la chasse. Cet homme avait voulu le tuer. Cet homme était un danger pour tout bon et noble citoyen romain.

Le barbare se mit à crier dans sa langue natale et Byakuya la comprit suffisamment. Il en alertait d'autres. Byakuya resserra sa prise sur l'épée du barbare plus fermement encore, courant aussi vite qu'il pouvait après l'homme en fuite.

Le barbare courut droit dans un camp. Byakuya paniqua un court instant avant de réaliser qu'il n'y avait là quasiment que des femmes, des enfants et des invalides. Le barbare s'arrêta et leva les mains pour supplier. « Non, non. S'il te plaît, arrête. Je suis désolé. »

« Tu m'aurais tué », souffla Byakuya, avançant de deux pas pour chaque pas que faisait le barbare en reculant. « Je ne vois aucune raison pour laquelle tu devrais vivre. »

« J'ai eu tort », cria le barbare. « J'essayais juste de nourrir ma famille ». Le barbare se mit à genoux, suppliant. « Toi… Tu es un Romain… Tu es un bon chrétien, n'est-ce pas ? Aie pitié de nous ! »

« Je ne suis pas un chrétien », siffla Byakuya. « Et je ne suis pas clément. »

« S'il te plaît, ma famille mourra de faim... »

« Non, ce ne sera point le cas », jura Byakuya en plongeant l'épée à travers la gorge de l'homme. Il libéra l'épée d'une tirade, fixant des yeux le sang de l'homme qui se déversait dans la neige, comme de l'eau, d'un robinet.

Ce fut alors que Byakuya fit une chose qu'il regretterait, véritablement, pour le reste de sa vie. Il massacra le campement entier. Femmes, enfants, vieillards, tout le monde fut passé au fil de son épée volée. Il dépouilla les corps et rassembla les provisions, l'odeur des morts le rendant presque malade.

Il n'alla pas bien loin avant que la réalisation ne le frappât. Il avait tué un nombre incalculable de fois, des milliers d'hommes avaient succombé sous ses coups. Il était un guerrier. Mais il n'avait jamais supprimé un homme désarmé, encore moins une femme ou un enfant. Il tomba à genoux dans la neige.

Une panique sans nom le gagna et il haleta, le souffle coupé. Des larmes chaudes ruisselèrent de ses yeux et il lui fut impossible de respirer. Byakuya hoquetait, se traînant sur les mains et les genoux. Il s'effondra dans la neige et pleura, le corps entier tremblant violemment.

La nuit était tombée lorsqu'il put bouger. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, sa peau à vif et rougie par le froid et l'humidité. Il ne vit rien dans l'obscurité noire. Il recommença à pleurer, complètement seul, émotionnellement submergé. Il fouilla la terre à la recherche de ses provisions, il ne trouva que son épée.

« C'était une erreur », gémit Byakuya tout haut. « Je n'ai pas voulu... » Il se balança d'avant en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus le supporter.

Il tint son épée dans ses mains, pensant tout de suite, et uniquement, à Shuren. Qu'était-il arrivé à Shuren ? S'était-il marié ? Avait-il eu des enfants ? Sa femme attendait-elle son retour de la bataille ? Shuren était-il toujours vivant ? Shuren avait-il été sous son commandement à un moment ou à un autre ?

Puis tout ce que Byakuya put voir fut la neige fondue et le sang chaud des enfants imbibant le sol gelé. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de la mort. Il pouvait entendre les supplications de leurs mères implorant sa pitié, émises dans une langue qui lui était étrangère. « Je suis désolé ».

Byakuya se jeta vers l'avant sans hésitation, épinglant son cou sur l'épée du barbare. Il s'étouffa bruyamment, l'insupportable douleur faisant sortir ses yeux de leurs orbites. Ses bras et jambes se convulsèrent et il retomba sur son flanc. Son corps oscilla quelques secondes de plus puis il ne bougea plus. Un dernier râle d'agonie échappa de ses lèvres et ses paupières se refermèrent sur ses yeux gris, vides de regard.

Le garçon était mort.

Partie IV : **fin**

* * *

(1) NdT Ocarina : sorte de flûte, de forme ovoïde et percée de quatre trous.


	5. Le Marché

**Neige en Wallachie**

* * *

Traduction de **The Snow in Wallachia** par YamatosSenpai

s/11636420/5/

* * *

 **Partie V : Le Marché**

« Je suis devenu un vampire lors de mon vingt-troisième hiver », expliqua Byakuya. « Je me suis ôté la vie avec une épée volée. Je comprends à présent, le suicide est le précurseur d'un plus grand tourment. »

« C'est ainsi que vous êtes devenu un vampire ? », demanda Ichigo doucement. « Parce que vous vous êtes suicidé ? »

« Oui », confirma Byakuya en hochant la tête. « Je me suis réveillé dans l'état exact dans lequel je suis mort. J'étais seul, avec du sang sur mes mains. Mais lorsque je me suis réveillé, je ne sentais pas le froid, uniquement une soif qui me tenaillait les entrailles. J'ai marché pendant des kilomètres, une senteur alléchante plein les narines, et j'ai découvert une ferme. Le fermier dépeçait ses moutons, l'odeur était celle du sang frais. J'en ai presque défailli, j'étais si assoiffé... »

« J'étais un animal durant ces premiers jours. Mon affinité tribale pour la chair crue s'était transformée en la seule consommation de sang », reconnut Byakuya. « J'ai bu et tué en excès. J'ai découvert après mon éveil en tant que vampire que j'étais fort. J'étais l'homme le plus fort du monde... » Byakuya rit. « C'était bon d'avoir tant de pouvoir. »

« Comment avez-vous appris ce que vous étiez ? », demanda Jûshirô, qui écoutait attentivement, les sourcils froncés.

« La première fois que j'ai vu mon reflet, j'ai su », expliqua Byakuya. « Lorsque j'étais un _garçon_ » – Byakuya prononça le mot comme s'il contenait une malédiction – « mon visage avait été marqué au fer rouge par les Huns. » Byakuya passa rapidement sa main sur sa joue. « Chaque marque, chaque cicatrice étaient parties. »

« Je vais prendre les devants et vous dire : la plupart des superstitions européennes sont absolument fausses », ajouta Byakuya. « Je ne suis pas un chrétien. Je suis né dans une tribu païenne et je ne me suis jamais converti lorsque j'étais à Rome. Les objets religieux ne me causent aucun mal.

« Un pieu dans le cœur ? », questionna Renji.

« Un pieu seul ne tuera point un vampire », dit Byakuya, secouant lentement la tête. « À ma connaissance, il y a deux façons de tuer un vampire. Dans les deux cas vous devez décapiter la créature, de préférence avec la bêche d'un fossoyeur, puis lui transpercer le cœur, ensuite vous devez enterrer le corps, soit le visage tourné vers le sol soit à un carrefour.

« Qu'en est-il de l'ail ? », demanda Ichigo. « On m'a dit que c'était efficace. »

« C'est efficace assurément, mais cela ne nous tuera point », expliqua Byakuya.

« Et le soleil vous fait-il du mal ? », interrogea Jûshirô. « Je remarque que vous avez un horaire plutôt inhabituel. »

« Le soleil ne nous dérange point. Les créatures dans la forêt, les goules, elles sont affectées, mais elles sont faibles... », exposa Byakuya. « Un vampire authentique n'est tout simplement nocturne que par nature ; le mal, dans sa grande majorité, n'est-il point commis la nuit venue ? »

« C'est très intéressant et tout ça, mais je pense qu'il faut qu'on arrête là », interrompit Shunsui. « Pourquoi méritez-vous de mourir ? Et pourquoi voulez-vous que nous vous tuions ? »

« Je ne peux point me tuer moi-même », dit Byakuya lentement, comme si Shunsui était particulièrement obtus. « Cela nécessite trop d'étapes que je ne pourrai accomplir tout en étant mutilé. »

« Je… Je comprends cela... », grogna Shunsui. « Ce que veux dire c'est : est-ce qu'il n'y a pas tout un coven de vampires qui seraient volontaires pour faire le travail ? Où peut-être même vos domestiques... »

« J'étais un guerrier », dit Byakuya fermement. « J'étais censé mourir sur le champ de bataille et cela m'a été ravi. » Jûshirô croisa le regard de Byakuya et une compréhension muette passa entre eux. « Je ne désire point me livrer à mes ennemis. Si vous pouviez seulement vous imaginer quelle sorte d'humiliation ils m'imposeraient. Et même alors, me tueraient-ils ? Ou bien m'enfonceraient-il une pierre entre les dents et m'enterraient-il dans le roc, figé et très en vie pour des millénaires… ? »

« C'est horrible », souffla Renji.

« Oui, ça l'est », opina Byakuya. « Mais telle est la culture vampirique. »

« Et à présent que j'ai expliqué ma position, je pense que c'est à votre tour de parler », reprit Byakuya, braquant son regard sur Shunsui de manière significative.

« Eh bien, je suppose qu'Ichigo devrait commencer, il est le plus ancien », raisonna Shunsui.

« Ce jeune garçon est votre aîné ? », demanda Byakuya, mordillant la pulpe pleine de sa lèvre inférieure. « Fascinant. »

« Je suis même plus âgé que vous », dit Ichigo fièrement, bombant son torse mince. « Je suis né en Mésopotamie, le pays "entre les fleuves." » Ichigo se gratta la nuque en parlant. « J'étais un Assyrien de naissance babylonienne. J'ai été assez chanceux pour naître d'un père médecin. J'avais commencé à apprendre son métier... » Ichigo se racla la gorge. « J'ai rencontré mon Maître pendant Akitu. C'était un grand festival qui célébrait la fin de la moisson de l'orge. Je suppose que c'est comme la Pâques et le Nouvel An réunis en une seule et grande fête.

« Ma mère est morte quand j'étais jeune. Et mon Maître m'a appâté avec la promesse de la revoir. À l'évidence, c'était une terrible erreur... », souffla Ichigo, sa peau au teint de pêche palissant.

« Il me faut vous interrompre », dit Byakuya d'un ton d'excuse. « Votre Maître ? Étiez-vous un esclave ? »

« C'est exactement ce que nous sommes », marmonna Renji, en croisant ses bras.

« On les appelles nos "Maîtres". Mais en réalité, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'ils sont réellement. Il sont une race ancienne », expliqua Ichigo. « Ils se nourrissent de la noirceur de l'âme humaine. Ils la consomment comme vous consommez le sang. Mais il ne sont pas en mesure d'aller librement ; ils ne peuvent se matérialiser qu'un jour par mois, lors de la pleine lune.

« Fascinant », souffla Byakuya, hochant de la tête avec intérêt. « Et vous n'êtes pas comme eux ? »

« Non, nous sommes appelés les changeants », continua Ichigo. « Chaque changeant a signé un contrat avec un Maître. Un morceau du corps du Maître, appelé la gangue du loup, est placé à l'intérieur du changeant... » Ichigo fit une pause, se demandant jusqu'où il pouvait aller sans délivrer trop d'information.

« Et vos pouvoirs… Chacun d'entre vous se transforme-t-il en animal? », questionna Byakuya.

« Oui. Chaque changeant a des aptitudes différentes, à l'exception de Coyote et Shunsui. » Ichigo regarda vers Shunsui. « Ils ont le même Maître, cependant l'autre changeant du Maître n'est pas un loup. »

« Je n'avais jamais pensé à cela avant... », dit Jûshirô, regardant Shunsui curieusement. « Pourquoi ? »

« Tu me le demandes ? », demanda Shunsui en haussant les épaules. « Je n'en sais rien... »

« Quel est l'objectif de votre transformation ? », continua Byakuya.

« Le Conseil des Anciens n'est pas parvenu à une décision unanime... », dit Renji d'un ton moqueur.

« Je crois... », expliqua Ichigo, « qu'une fois que nous avons signé le contrat, nous nous ouvrons au mal. Un peu comme votre suicide vous a fait renaître vampire. Je pense que c'est un effet secondaire de la gangue du loup qui nous souille. Parce que notre tâche en tant que détenteur d'un contrat est de collecter les âmes humaines ; or nous n'avons pas besoin de nous métamorphoser pour faire cela.

« Alors vous pensez que votre humanité se fait pervertir ? », demanda Byakuya, plissant les yeux, concentré.

« Elle est déjà pervertie », marmonna Renji. « Le dommage est déjà fait. »

« Et vous ? », demanda Byakuya, se tournant vers Renji. « Quelle sorte de bête êtes-vous ? Et vous, Ichigo ? »

« Un caméléon. »

« Je suis un babouin », dit Renji, en se frottant la nuque d'embarras, « et un serpent ».

« Pourquoi deux ? », avança Byakuya.

« Parce que j'ai signé deux contrats... », gémit Renji en se couvrant le visage de ses mains.

« Les Maîtres sont-ils mauvais ? », demanda Byakuya à brûle-pourpoint. « Se nourrir de la noirceur humaine, cela semble plutôt bienveillant, tout compte fait... »

Les trois changeants regardèrent Byakuya avec des expressions mortifiées. Ichigo secoua la tête lentement et Renji protesta en grommelant. Shunsui se racla la gorge avant de parler : « Ils sont sadiques. Leur pouvoir est sans limite. Avec chaque contrat qu'ils passent, une partie de leurs corps devient présente sur Terre... »

« Toute race possède en elle le bien et le mal... », dit Byakuya, plongeant son regard dans les yeux de Shunsui. « Parfois, ce sont les voix du mal qui créent le plus de bruit. »

« Nah. Ils sont entièrement malfaisants, tous », aboya Renji. « Et nous allons tous les détruire »

« Ce qui nous ramène au point de départ, messieurs », reprit Byakuya tout à coup, se redressant dans son fauteuil. « Nous pouvons peut-être nous aider les uns les autres. Je vous aide à tuer quelques uns de ces "Maîtres" et vous m'aidez à me tuer… C'est plus qu'équitable... »

« Je ne sais pas... », souffla Shunsui, en regardant vers Ichigo et Renji.

« À quel point le Coven est-il une menace ? », demanda Ichigo. « Si nous partions à cette seconde même, réussirions-nous à atteindre la Serbie ? »

« C'est une longue marche jusqu'en Serbie », dit Byakuya laconiquement.

« Et ? », insista Ichigo.

« Et », dit Byakuya d'un ton bref, « le Coven sera très vite sur vos traces, vous traquera et vous tueras. »

« Merde », gémit Ichigo, s'appuyant sur le dossier de son siège.

« Je désire mourir chez moi », dit Byakuya, appuyant son propos en hochant du menton, « sinon je vous proposerais d'être votre guide. »

« Ils abandonneront éventuellement, non ? ». Le regard de Renji passait d'Ichigo à Byakuya avec espoir.

« J'ai lancé un défi. » Byakuya soupira d'un ennui manifeste. « Ils reviendront avec leurs membres les plus forts et combattront. »

« Alors nous sommes en danger, que nous fuyons ou non... », dit Ichigo.

« Je vous assure », dit Byakuya d'une voix coupante, « que je suis pleinement capable de protéger mes invités. »

« Pouvez-vous vraiment faire face à un Coven et gagner ? », demanda Shunsui.

« Que craignez-vous donc tant ? » Byakuya se pencha en avant, ses yeux gris jetant des étincelles. « Où est votre sens de l'aventure ? »

« Orihime est une mortelle », souffla Shunsui. « Vous ne comprendriez pas... »

« Oh. » Byakuya gronda, les dents découvertes de façon menaçante. « _J_ _e_ comprends. Si l'on est assez fou pour aimer un mortel, alors il existe un prix que l'on doit payer... » Les ongles de Byakuya s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes, le sang perlant le long de ses doigts. « _J'ai_ payé ce prix, encore et encore… C'est vous qui ne comprenez point... »

« Je suis désolé... », murmura Shunsui très sincèrement.

« Peu importe », dit Byakuya sans sourciller, « de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts. Venons-en à notre accord. Vous ne pouvez point partir en toute sécurité. Je suis à présent en guerre contre le Coven. Ce qui est entièrement votre faute, messieurs. Vous resterez et je vous soutiendrai dans la bataille. Nous éliminons le Coven. Vous êtes sain et saufs, et mes débiteurs.

« Et comme paiement, nous vous tuons ? », supposa Shunsui.

« Nous nous comprenons. », dit Byakuya en hochant la tête.

« Que pensez-vous de ceci », suggéra Renji. « Nous combattons le Coven. Problème résolu. Puis vous nous aidez à éliminer les Maîtres. »

« Combien de Maîtres ? Cela pourrait prendre des siècles », interrogea Byakuya.

« Autant que nous pouvons en tuer en 10 ans », répondit Renji.

« Deux », négocia Byakuya.

« Sept »

« Cinq, dernière offre », siffla Byakuya.

« Cinq », intervint Shunsui. « Nous tuons autant de Maîtres que possible en cinq années. Puis, nous vous donnons ce que vous voulez. »

« Scellons notre accord », dit Byakuya simplement, en tendant sa main à Shunsui. « Marché conclu ? »

« Marché conclu. »

* * *

Orihime se couvrit la bouche, étouffant le son de sa respiration inégale derrière sa main. Elle ouvrit la porte sur sa droite et s'introduisit à reculons à l'intérieur de la pièce froide. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle frénétiquement, recherchant un endroit pour se cacher. Elle se glissa sous le lit, replaçant la lourde couette à volants sur le côté.

De crainte, elle salit presque sa culotte, une anticipation croissante au ventre. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant échapper un petit cri aigu lorsqu'elle entendit approcher des pas. Les traits de son visage se froissèrent dans l'effort qu'elle tenta de ne pas faire de bruit.

« Je t'ai eue... »

Orihime en eut la chair de poule, tous ses poils se dressant sur sa peau. Elle déglutit involontairement, se sentant défaillir. La couette bougea sur le côté et deux grandes mains l'attrapèrent. Elle poussa un hurlement de panique, donnant des coups de bras et de jambes de toutes ses forces.

« Non ! », cria Orihime, déchaînant sa voix à plein volume. « Non ! »

« Tu vas venir avec moi... », grogna Jûshirô, s'efforçant d'immobiliser les bras de la fillette. « Fais ce qu'on te dit, Orihime ! »

« Je veux pas... », larmoya Orihime, en faisant non de la tête.

« C'est juste un bain ! », exclama Jûshirô, soupirant d'incrédulité. « Et tu vas en prendre un, jeune fille... »

« Voudriez-vous un peu d'aide, Ukitake-san ? », demanda Ichigo, jetant un œil dans la pièce avec curiosité.

« Non, ça va… J'ai la situation en main... », grommela Jûshirô.

« On dirait qu'on est en train de l'assassiner », dit Ichigo avec un hochement d'épaules.

« Mais c'est vrai ! », hurla Orihime.

« Petite », dit Byakuya sévèrement, s'adressant à elle en italien alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce, « tu te conduis de façon ridicule. »

« Je ne veux pas prendre un bain ! », se plaignit Orihime. « Il fait froid ! Je vais attraper une pneumonie. »

« Peu me chaut », susurra Byakuya, regardant la fillette avec une expression impavide. « Tant que tes hurlements s'arrêtent, tu pourrais attraper la peste, pour ce qui me concerne... »

« Oh, allons... » Jûshirô claqua de la langue bizarrement.

« Ne dorlotez pas cette enfant, Ukitake-san », dit Byakuya simplement, passant au chinois. « Quand un enfant est gâté, le monde entier en pâtit. »

« Je suis désolé que nous vous ayons dérangé », s'excusa Jûshirô. « Nous ferons notre possible pour ne pas faire de bruit à l'avenir. »

Byakuya hocha la tête avec approbation avant de de se diriger vers le placard. Il ouvrit lentement les portes, exposant un large choix de vêtements féminins très élégants. Il se tourna vers Orihime et l'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. « Tu peux prendre ce qui convient à ta fantaisie. »

« Vraiment ? », demanda Orihime, les yeux écarquillés.

« Oui. Bien sûr, nous aurons besoin d'appeler un tailleur. Tu es une enfant assez grande, et maigre, mais le buste est encore potelé en quelque sorte... », critiqua Byakuya.

Orihime rit à gorge déployée, venant mettre ses bras autour de la taille de Byakuya pour le serrer très fort. « Oh ! Merci ! Merci ! Quelle merveille ! » Orihime se recula, tournoyant gaiement. « J'ai perdu toutes les robes que Coyote avait fait faire pour moi dans le feu... »

Byakuya eût l'air plutôt choqué par le contact, et Jûshirô et Ichigo en rirent presque tout haut. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu et sourirent tous les deux du bonheur d'Orhime. « C'est très gentil. Merci », dit Jûshirô en hochant la tête. « Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'affaires. Nous bougeons constamment. »

« Je n'ai pas toujours été un Comte », livra Byakuya, sombre tout à coup. « Et maintenant je m'aperçois de la quantité de _bien_ _s_ que j'ai acquis. Parfois, je n'ai pas l'impression de vivre encore la même vie... »

« Où avez-vous eu toutes ces jolies robes ? », demanda Orihime, étreignant une robe quelque peu passée de mode sur sa poitrine avec adoration.

« Elles appartenaient à ma femme », dit Byakuya, son regard s'assombrissant. « Elle n'en a plus l'usage à présent.

« Où est votre femme ? », demanda Orihime, clignant les yeux de curiosité.

« Orihime », réprimanda Jûshirô. Il passa au japonnais pour la gronder. « Nous avons discuté de cela. Sa femme est morte. Ne soit pas cruelle... »

« Ma femme était humaine, comme toi... », expliqua Byakuya. « Et elle est morte paisiblement, à la maison avec ceux qu'elle aimait le plus. »

« Avez-vous eu des enfants », demanda Orihime, ignorant le regard noir de Jûshirô lui intimant de se taire.

« J'ai eu des enfants. Deux garçons, il y a très longtemps », expliqua Byakuya. « Mais je n'ai pas eu d'enfants avec Hisana. »

« Où sont vos enfants ? », questionna Orihime, persévérante.

« Morts », répondit Byakuya lentement. « Même les enfants de mes enfants ne sont plus. Ils sont tous morts bien avant que je n'aie rencontré Hisana. »

« Étaient-ils humains ? », continua Orihime.

« Non. » Byakuya secoua la tête, ses doigts trifouillant les boutons de sa veste. « Ils étaient tous les deux dhampir. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un dham- »

« Un homme mi-vampire, mi-humain », expliqua Byakuya avant même qu'Orihime pût achever sa question. « Leurs mères étaient humaines. »

« Combien de fois vous êtes-vous marié ? », exigea de savoir Orihime, plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches, indignée.

« Une fois », dit Byakuya, se mettant subitement à peigner les cheveux carotte d'Orhime au moyen de ses ongles griffus. « Et maintenant, il te faut prendre ton bain. Cela n'a point été oublié... »

« Oh, zut... », gémit Orihime.

« Cette robe est la seule de la sorte », dit Byakuya, désignant la robe qu'Orihime serrait toujours dans ses bras. « Tu ne devrais pas la porter tant que tu empestes le chien. »

« Oui, Monsieur », dit Orihime en hochant le menton, tout en étalant la robe sur le lit avec grand soin. « Je suis prête pour mon bain. »

« Merci... », soupira de soulagement Jûshirô. « L'eau est probablement froide maintenant... »

« Petite », appela Byakuya, d'une voix de basse qui roulait dans sa gorge.

« Oui ? »

« Durant le temps où tu habites mon château », commença Byakuya doucement, « tu peux visiter cette pièce aussi souvent que tu le désires. Les robes sont à toi. Il y a beaucoup d'autres effets de valeur dans les boîtes et les tiroirs... »

« Oh, non, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée... », refusa Jûshirô.

« Vasile et Petru n'auront point l'utilité d'objets féminins », repartit Byakuya. « Et je n'emmènerai rien avec moi lorsque je partirai. »

* * *

Jûshirô ouvrit les épais rideaux, laissant pénétrer les faibles rayons du soleil d'hiver dans la pièce. « Il fait si sombre. » Jûshirô scruta la terre gelée s'étendant sans fin à l'extérieur et soupira. « Et tout est mort. »

« Ouais, eh bien, nous ne le sommes pas... », marmonna Renji, jetant un œil par dessus l'épaule de Jûshirô pour regarder dehors. « Petites victoires. »

« Les vampires ont le chic pour prendre leur temps », se plaignit Ichigo de sa place sur le lit. Il était allongé et fixait des yeux le ciel du lit à baldaquin, martelant, chaussette au pied, l'une des colonnes négligemment « Si nous sommes censés abattre un clan de vampires », insista Ichigo, « le meilleur moment serait pendant la journée. »

« Il est en train de dormir », dit Shunsui avec autorité, sa voix suave sérieuse tout à coup. « Et nous devrions nous aussi. Il faut nous caler sur ses horaires. »

« Je n'aime toujours pas cette idée », murmura Ichigo, recouvrant son visage de son bras d'un geste anxieux. « Je me sens responsable, en tant qu'aîné… Si quelque chose se passe mal, ce sera ma faute... »

« Tu es peut-être plus âgé que je ne le suis », dit Jûshirô avec un sourire indulgent, « mais ton corps est celui d'un enfant… Je ne pense pas que je pourrais jamais te voir autrement... »

« Ukitake-san... », grommela Ichigo, refermant les yeux.

« Il faut qu'on en sache plus sur lui », dit Orihime tranquillement. « La première fois que je l'ai vu, son cœur était noir et mort. J'étais sûre que c'était une gangue de loup… »

« Oh, Byakuya ? » Jûshirô dressa le menton en réalisant.

« Oui », dit Orihime, toujours sur sa lancée. « Sora me racontait souvent l'histoire d'un homme qu'il avait rencontré un jou- »

« Est-ce que c'est pertinent ? », demanda Renji, en la coupant.

« Oui ! », glapit Orihime, « Ça l'est ! Méchant ! »

« Continue, Orihime... », pressa Jûshirô doucement.

« Mon frère disait qu'il avait rencontré un jour un homme qui avait un cœur noir et glacé. L'homme était venu à lui pour être guéri, mais Sora n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que lui donner du sang ; du sang humain, en fait. L'homme le but et quitta la ville peu après... » Orihime frissonna tout en parlant. « J'ai toujours pensé qu'il voulait dire figurativement, mais non, cet homme avait un cœur mort, noir et glacé ».

« Il est capable de gentillesse », dit Jûshirô, en regardant par la fenêtre pensivement. « Alors peut-être que ça n'a pas d'importance quelle sorte de créature il est... »

« Il a dit quelque chose du genre de "il n'existe pas de créature qui ne soit que mauvaise" ou un truc comme ça... », se souvint Ichigo, les yeux bruns fixés sur le mur sans le voir.

« Ça aiderait de savoir à qui nous avons affaire... », suggéra Renji.

« Je pense que tu n'as pas tort », dit Shunsui. « Veille juste à ne pas t'attacher. »

* * *

« Byakuya… ? », appela Renji doucement, en frappant légèrement du poing contre le chambranle de la porte.

« Oui ? » Byakuya leva les yeux du livre qu'il parcourait avec attention, l'amorce d'un sourire effleurant ses lèvres. « Je suis désolé, je descends. Je me suis laissé distraire... »

« Oh, y a rien de pressé. J'ai simplement fini de manger en avance et décidé de faire un peu le tour du château... », expliqua Renji d'une seule traite.

« Je pourrais demander à Vasile de vous faire visiter. Si vous le vouliez », suggéra Byakuya.

« Eh bien, c'est gentil, mais est-ce que vous n'en savez pas plus sur son histoire ? », demanda Renji, haussant un sourcil tatoué.

« Ce château est passé par bien des mains », expliqua Byakuya. « Jusqu'à récemment, c'était un bastion hongrois. » Byakuya soupira. « Je ne m'intéresse point à la politique. Je trouve ce sujet dérangeant. Je suis simplement le cours du temps... »

« Vous vous dérobez... », accusa Renji, un sourire en coin.

« Certainement pas », ridiculisa Byakuya.

« Si... », exulta Renji, se trémoussant sur ses pieds nus. « Vous auriez pu juste dire que j'vous intimidais et que vous vouliez pas me faire visiter... »

« Intimidé ? » Byakuya répéta le mot, choqué, levant sa main pâle jusqu'à sa gorge. « Je ne suis certainement point... »

« Je plaisante », dit Renji avec un rire. Il fit un clin d'œil, gigotant sur place. « Me mangez pas. »

« Je ne mange pas les gens », clarifia Byakuya. « Je les vide simplement de leur sang pour étancher mon inextinguible soif. » Byakuya apparut subitement derrière Renji, ses deux bras pâles de chaque côté de lui. Il resserra ses doigts sur ses épaules, écartant le col de sa chemise de son cou. Il pressa ses lèvres froides contre la peau tannée de son large dos. « Et je n'ai même pas à les tuer pour boire… parfois, je ne le fais que pour le plaisir... »

« Ouah », exhala Renji, un curieux mélange de panique et d'exaltation au ventre. « Vous êtes rapide. »

« Oui, je suis rapide », confirma Byakuya, relâchant son emprise sur le changeant. « Et assoiffé. » Byakuya tapota ses lèvres d'une de ses griffes, ses dents saillant de ses gencives. « Je vais prendre mon repas puis nous préparerons nos plans de guerre. »

Partie V : **fin**

* * *

A chaque fois que je me relis, je trouve une faute. J'espère qu'il n'en reste pas tant au point de vous gâcher la lecture...

Ce chapitre donne une petite idée des futures interactions entre les personnages. C'est parfois juste savoureux, à mon humble avis. Et heureusement, parce que quand l'aspect horreur se pointe, ce n'est pas à moitié, alors ça fait du bien de pouvoir se détendre.  
Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : Naïves sensibilités, et vous y verrez un peu plus Renji et Byakuya... converser :-)


	6. Naïves Susceptibilités

**Neige en Wallachie**

* * *

Traduction de **The Snow in Wallachia** par YamatosSenpai

s/11636420/6

* * *

À propos de la traduction :

Dans ce chapitre et les suivants, figurent parfois quelques familiarités de langage. Les injures anglaises _bastard_ et _asshole_ sont, paradoxalement, celles qui me donnent le plus de mal. D'une part, parce que vu le contexte dans lequel elles sont dites, je trouve leurs équivalents les plus usuels en français trop violents : _connard/_ _salaud_ et _trou du cul/_ _enfoiré,_ par exemple. D'autre part, l'histoire se passant pendant la Renaissance, ces injures sont trop modernes à mon goût, mis à part peut-être _trou du cul_ (hé oui, j'ai bien conscience d'être assez maniaque sur certains détails.)  
Je vous évite tout de même le langage de Rabelais, parce que _goguelu_ , _butor_ , et autres _v_ _ertu_ _d_ _ieu!_ (ce dernier pour _merde!_ ) feraient encore plus bizarre :-)  
À la place, j'opte par exemple pour _ordure_ et _andouille_ (ou même _trou-duc_ ) _.  
_ J'espère que cela passera bien !

* * *

 **Partie VI :Naïves Susceptibilités**

« Et moi ? », demanda Jûshirô, l'estomac noué d'appréhension.

« Les humains resteront ici. »

C'était suffisamment simple, et pour être juste, la majorité dans la pièce était d'accord, mais à l'instant où cela échappa des lèvres de Byakuya, le visage de Jûshirô se tordit de colère. « Il n'en est pas question. Je suis un guerrier. »

« Vous ne comprenez point... » Byakuya rit presque à l'absurdité que Jûshirô se joignît à la bataille. « Les vampires sont trop puissants pour qu'un humain les tue. Un seul vampire, peut-être, mais non lors de l'attaque de tout un coven... »

« Ukitake-san... », grommela Shunsui en secouant la tête. « Ce n'était pas une insulte, tu es humain... »

« Je suis un samurai », indiqua Jûshirô, tout en se mettant debout. Il dégaina son katana. Il accrocha du regard Byakuya et ses yeux verts défièrent les siens. « Je n'ai pas besoin de capacités surnaturelles. Je possède mon propre talent. »

« Pourquoi vous... » Byakuya s'étrangla sur ses mots. Ses narines se gonflèrent et ses yeux s'étrécirent.

« Je peux combattre », dit simplement Jûshirô, attachant ses longs cheveux blancs en un chignon relevé. « Et n'aies surtout pas l'audace d'user de condescendance avec moi, Kyôraku-san... »

« Ah, purée... », gémit Shunsui en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

« Revenons au sujet... » tenta Ichigo, agitant les mains de façon significative.

« Savez-vous combattre à l'épée, Byakuya ? », demanda Jûshirô, désignant du menton la belle collection d'épées accrochées au mur.

Un petit rire sans joie finit par échapper des lèvres de Byakuya. Il se mit debout sans un mot, les poings resserrés à ses côtés. Il considéra Jûshirô, le regardant de haut en bas en marchant lentement vers le râtelier d'armes. Ses doigts aux ongles comme des griffes errèrent le long des fourreaux jusqu'à ce qu'il eût sélectionné l'arme de son choix. « J'ai conquis des empires avant que votre arrière-arrière-grand père ait même appris à quoi sa bite servait.

« Bon sang », gronda Ichigo, se levant rapidement. Il appuya ses mains contre le torse de Jûshirô, empli de frustration, le poussant pour l'éloigner de Byakuya. « Arrêtez ça ! Est-ce qu'on va vraiment affaiblir nos forces avant la bataille ? Êtes-vous stupides, tous les deux ? »

« L'humain ne pourra pas me causer la moindre égratignure... », insista Byakuya. « Et lui ne vient pas avec nous. »

« Ukitake-san et moi sommes une équipe », dit Shunsui soudain. Son regard passa de Jûshirô à Byakuya sombrement. « Nous y allons ensemble. »

« Vous êtes égoïste », siffla Byakuya, « et cela vous attirera des ennuis un jour. » Les lèvres de Byakuya tremblaient entre les mots. « Si ce n'est pas déjà fait... »

« Je vais vous montrer mes compétences », dit Jûshirô, présentant son arme. « Je vais mériter ma place. »

« N'intervenez pas », commanda Byakuya, fixant des yeux chaque changeant. « Si vous le faites, je vous ferai souffrir de mille façons inimaginables. »

« Oh, j'en sais trop rien... », souffla Renji. « Nous avons tous eu notre lot d'épisodes traumatiques.

« Eh bien, vous ne m'aviez pas, moi... » Byakuya prit une inspiration insolite, inégale, après qu'il eût parlé. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa tête se pencha sur le côté. Il avisa Renji, le jaugeant, avant de lui tourner le dos pour faire face à Jûshirô. « J'ai du respect pour le cran dont vous faites preuve. Pourtant je vais vous détruire, il serait cruel de ma part de me retenir. »

« Et je respecte cela », affirma Jûshirô, inclinant poliment la tête. « J'ai confiance dans le fait que vous combattrez avec honneur. »

« Je combats comme un humain, avec mon propre talent naturel », dit Byakuya, un sourire déformant ses lèvres. « Et parfois il n'y a point d'honneur en cela. »

Jûshirô n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre, Byakuya s'élança et se fendit, son épée lui atteignant l'avant-bras. Les yeux de Jûshirô s'assombrirent et il secoua la tête. Il pivota vivement sur le côté, esquivant de peu la seconde attaque de Byakuya. Avec une aisance exercée et un geste de toute beauté, Jûshirô tira sa deuxième épée, portant un coup du wakizashi à l'endroit que Byakuya avait occupé quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Vous êtes lent », commenta Byakuya, sa voix basse grondant derrière Jûshirô.

Saisissant son sabre par la lame, Jûshirô le rabattit en arrière et frappa du métal dur de la poignée Byakuya au visage. Il fit un tour sur lui-même, inter-changeant ses deux épées habilement. Il les plongea vers sa cible, la manquant de justesse. « Vous trichez, Byakuya. Les humains ne sont pas si rapides. »

« Si, ils le sont », souffla Byakuya, la langue sortant de sa bouche pour laper le sang ruisselant de son nez. « Vous venez de me le montrer. »

« Je croyais que j'étais lent », rétorqua Jûshirô, souriant les lèvres pincées.

« J'avais tord », admit Byakuya.

Jûshirô se fendit, Byakuya parant le coup aisément. Byakuya entailla de son épée la poitrine de Jûshirô, et le sabre de Jûshirô traversa l'épaule de Byakuya. Jûshirô fut frappé par un puissant coup de poing, qui manqua le faire s'effondrer sur le sol. Pourtant Byakuya était sur la défensive, à peine en mesure de suivre la vitesse des attaques des épées doubles.

« Vous êtes bon », concéda Byakuya, obligeant Jûshirô à reculer vers le mur.

« Mais vous êtes meilleur », grogna Jûshirô, heurtant le mur de pierre avec un bruit sourd. Il bloqua l'attaque suivante de Byakuya, ses poumons approchant leur limite. Il retint un accès de toux, le spasme gonflant ses joues.

« Évidemment que je suis meilleur », dit Byakuya impassiblement. « Ce n'était point l'objet de cet exercice. »

Jûshirô fut transpercé par la pointe de l'épée de Byakuya. Il hurla, une toux déchirante montant de sa gorge. Il se plia en deux, le corps entier tremblant sous la violence du choc. Byakuya retira son épée, la rengainant. Il regarda Jûshirô lutter pour reprendre sa respiration, sans un mot, ses yeux gris enregistrant tout.

« Je peux encore me battre... », haleta Jûshirô, qui essaya de se redresser.

« Nous avons fini », dit Byakuya posément.

« Je n'ai pas fini… », s'exclama Jûshirô, « je peux continuer. »

« Ukitake-san... » Byakuya s'assit dans son fauteuil. Il regarda autour de la pièce et fit un geste de la main. « Revoyons le plan. »

« Vous m'incluez maintenant ? », demanda Jûshirô, en essuyant sa bouche d'un geste las.

« Oui », confirma Byakuya. « Vous pouvez être d'une utilité certaine. »

« Et de quelle utilité parlons-nous ? », demanda Jûshirô avec hésitation.

« Vous êtes un épéiste talentueux. Bien que vous soyez humain, vous pouvez vous régénérer... » Byakuya compta sur ses doigts. « Et qui plus est, vous transportez mon nécessaire de survie avec vous tout le temps... »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? », interrogea Jûshirô.

« Votre sang », expliqua Byakuya, lapidaire. « Vous pouvez guérir de n'importe quelle blessure, n'est-ce pas ? Alors cela ne devrait pas être grave si j'ai besoin de boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte de votre sang. »

« Mais cela veut aussi dire que nous allons pourvoir aux besoins de nos ennemis... », argumenta Renji.

« Ils possèdent quantité d'êtres humains, conscients et en vie, pour se nourrir », répliqua Byakuya, rejetant l'objection d'un geste de la main. « De ce point de vue, je suis celui qui est désavantagé. »

« Il ne va pas venir... » Shunsui secoua la tête catégoriquement. « Pas s'il vous sert à vous nourrir... »

« J'irai », dit Jûshirô avec défi. « Je combattrai. Et lorsque je ne pourrai plus combattre, je me rendrai utile d'une autre façon... »

« Je ne suis pas- », commença Shunsui.

« Celui qui en décide... », finit Jûshirô. « C'est ma décision... »

« Vous combattrez à mon côté », informa Byakuya. « Ce sera très dangereux. Votre adresse devra correspondre à votre détermination. Si nous sommes vaincus, il faut vous attendre à être torturé. »

Le visage de Shunsui se brouilla, tandis que ses doigts s'incurvèrent en affreuses griffes difformes. Il secoua la tête et grogna, les sourcils étroitement froncés. Byakuya le regarda avec curiosité avant de continuer à parler : « Nous devrions tous nous attendre à être torturés pour le prochain millénaire. C'est une motivation suffisante pour gagner, ne pensez-vous pas ? »

Jûshirô plaça sa main sur l'épaule de Shunsui en un geste de soutien et Shunsui se relaxa visiblement. Jûshirô se racla la gorge avant de parler : « Perdre n'est pas une option. »

« On ne perdra pas », assura Renji avec confiance. « Chacun d'entre nous a vu l'Enfer et s'est tiré de là en rampant. »

« Et loin de moi l'intention d'amoindrir vos capacités, Byakuya », lança Ichigo, « mais vous n'avez même pas vu un tiers de ce que _nous_ pouvons faire. »

« Eh bien, eh bien », murmura Byakuya, amusé. « Vous tous faites preuve d'une telle passion virile ».

« Je veux tuer tous les Maîtres », dit Shunsui simplement. « Je veux éliminer cette horrible aberration du monde. Et nous avons besoin de votre aide pour le faire… Si je dois tuer un nid de vampires avant que nous puissions continuer notre chemin, alors je tuerai un nid entier de vampires. »

« J'aimerais que vous reconsidériez votre but », repartit Byakuya de façon inattendue. « Je pense que la situation est bien plus complexe que pouvez la saisir. »

« Reconsidérez votre moité du marché, alors. »

« Je refuse. »

« Ouais, moi aussi », souffla Shunsui. « Je _tuerai_ absolument tous les Maîtres. »

* * *

« Pourquoi m'observez-vous ? » La bouche de Renji s'ouvrit, presque comiquement, et il toussota en guise d'explication. Byakuya se contenta de rire, reposant son pinceau à pointe épaisse à côté du parchemin. Il étudia l'encre qui séchait d'un œil critique avant de hocher la tête avec approbation. « Cela s'appelle de la calligraphie. »

« C'est joli », commenta Renji.

« C'est joli en effet », fut d'accord Byakuya, l'ombre d'un sourire effleurant ses lèvres.

« Où avez-vous appris à faire ça ? », demanda Renji, s'approchant pour examiner les mots de plus près. « C'est dur à faire ? »

« Je l'ai appris il y a bien longtemps, dans l'Empire romain d'Occident », expliqua Byakuya. « Bien sûr, en ce temps-là, ce n'était fait qu'en latin. Mais le latin est si dépassé. Maintenant cela peut se faire dans n'importe quelle langue que je choisis. Ma langue natale est le gothique(1), alors je choisis d'écrire en gothique quand je fais de la calligraphie. Cela m'aide, pour ne pas oublier... »

« Vous connaissez de nombreuses langues », dit Renji.

« Vous aussi », repartit Byakuya.

« Ouais, eh bien, c'est différent » Renji haussa les épaules. « Ça fait partie de la malédiction. C'est pas un talent ou rien d'autre... »

« La vraie malédiction est d'être incapable de comprendre ceux qui vous entourent », dit Byakuya avec sérieux. « La peur engendrée est inexplicable. »

Byakuya tria les papiers sur son bureau. Les deux hommes partagèrent la compagnie silencieuse l'un de l'autre pendant quelque temps avant que Byakuya ne parlât de nouveau : « Vos pareils… que pouvez-vous me dire qui ne m'ait pas été déjà expliqué ? »

« Euh, eh bien ». Renji tiqua de la langue pensivement. « Je ne sais pas. »

« Vous ne savez point ? » Byakuya arqua un sourcil épais. « Il n'y a rien de spécial à votre sujet ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

« Mangez-vous des humains ? », interrogea Byakuya.

« On peut », reconnut Renji. « Quand on est transformé. »

« Mais les humains ne font pas partie de votre régime alimentaire habituel ? »

« Non. Nous mangeons de la nourriture normale. Vous alors. »

« Et à propos des interactions sociales ? Est-ce que les changeants vivent en groupe avec d'autres changeants ? »

« Ça dépend. Ceux du Conseil des Anciens vivent tous ensemble dans cette espèce de montagne… mais la plupart des changeants se font plutôt discrets… ils vivent seuls… Évidemment, Ichigo et moi on est restés ensemble pendant pas mal de temps. On se sépare de temps en temps, mais on est plus souvent ensemble que séparés.

« La reproduction ? »

« R-r-r-reproduction ? » , s'étrangla Renji. « Euh... »

« Oui. Les changeants se reproduisent-ils ? Avec d'autres changeants, des humains ou des maîtres ? », interrogea Byakuya. « Veuillez garder à l'esprit que tout ceci n'est que par pur intérêt scientifique. Cela fera partie d'un livre que j'écris. »

« Oh, eh bien », grogna Renji, « les changeants ne se reproduisent pas. »

« Jamais ? » Les yeux de Byakuya se plissèrent de curiosité. « Il n'y a point de copulation ? »

« Eh bien, il y en a... » Le teint basané de Renji devint écarlate. « Mais, euh, il n'y a pas de bébés… jamais... »

« Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? », pressa Byakuya.

« Les maîtres, les changeants... » Renji fit une pause, mal à l'aise. « Ils, euh, tous... » Renji secoua la tête. « Il n'y a eu qu'un seul changeant femelle, un seul… Dans toute l'histoire des changeants… C'est étrange mais vrai. Personne ne sait pourquoi elle a été choisie. Mais les Maîtres et les changeants, ils ne sont apparemment attirés que par les autres mâles. »

« Ouah... » Byakuya ouvrit grands les yeux. « ...C'est fascinant. » Il se laissa aller sur son fauteuil. « Je pensais que je me faisais des idées, mais Ukitake-san et Shunsui sont... »

« Ouais », répondit Renji avec un signe entendu de la tête.

« Vraiment ? » Byakuya couvrit sa bouche, un sourire enjoué déformant son visage derrière sa main.

« Vous êtes... » Renji s'arrêta, repensant le choix de ses mots. « Vous êtes vraiment différent de ce que j'imaginais. »

« Oh ? » Byakuya se reprit, avisant Renji de la tête aux pieds. « Comment cela ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas un trou-duc horripilant, d'une part... » Renji rit, secouant la tête. « Et de l'autre, il y a quelque chose à votre sujet… Je sais pas, mais, c'est juste que vous avez l'air… Je sais pas... »

« Vous ignorez beaucoup », fit remarquer Byakuya.

« C'est que vous ne posez pas les bonnes questions... », protesta tièdement Renji.

« Quand vous vous accouplez, est-ce que vous gardez votre forme humaine ? », demanda Byakuya si abruptement que Renji crut que son cœur pourrait s'arrêter.

« Je... » Renji était incapable de formuler une pensée cohérente.

« Je suis très curieux à ce propos », admit Byakuya, bousculant ses papiers d'un geste absent. « Les singes et les serpents sont tous les deux dans le Kamasutra ... »

« Je suis un homme », expliqua Renji, le souffle coupé. « Toutes les parties du corps normales et voilà... »

« Mais des transformations partielles sont-elles possibles ? Pouvez-vous, disons, vous suspendre la tête en bas par une queue de serpent mais maintenir les organes sexuels appropriés d'un humain mâle ? »

« J'arrive pas à croire que vous pouvez me demander ça... », exhala Renji. Il secoua la tête, un rire nerveux échappant de ses lèvres. « N'êtes-vous pas embarrassé ? Oh mon Dieu... »

« Je n'ai plus que cinq années à vivre », expliqua Byakuya simplement. « Et tout à coup je croise une toute nouvelle espèce. Je n'ai pas le temps de dorloter vos innocentes, naïves susceptibilités… J'assume bien entendu que vous avez baisé auparavant... »

« Oui », confirma Renji rapidement. « Mais c'est vous… Vous n'avez pas l'air de quelqu'un qui parlerait comme cela… Avec un langage si cru… Vous avez l'air si fichtrement collet-monté et convenable... »

Byakuya ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis changea d'avis. Il se détourna de Renji, se concentrant à la place sur la pile de papiers en face de lui. Renji allait s'excuser lorsque Byakuya parla finalement : « Un homme ne ressent pas d'embarras en regardant un taureau copuler avec une vache, je perçois simplement votre situation de la même façon.

« Qu- », gronda Renji. Il recula d'un pas, nota l'éclat victorieux dans les yeux de Byakuya. Byakuya attendit une autre réaction, ce à quoi Renji refusa de céder. « Bien, sur ces entrefaites, je vais vous laisser à présent. Je voulais jeter un œil sur la galerie d'art dont Petru m'a parlé... » Byakuya eut l'air contrarié, mais il hocha simplement la tête pendant que Renji s'éloignait.

* * *

« Alors, à qui avons-nous affaire ? », demanda Shunsui en regardant Orihime combattre le sommeil sur ses genoux. Il écarta de son visage une mèche de cheveux roux et soupira. « Qui est le chef ? »

« Le chef du Clan Moldova, depuis les deux cents dernières années, est un vampire du nom de Kugo Ginjo. », expliqua Byakuya.

« Qu'avons-nous besoin de connaître à son sujet ? », questionna Shunsui.

« Il est fort. Il est intelligent. » Byakuya fit une pause, pensif. « Et son coven lui est particulièrement loyal. »

« Et je suppose que vous n'étiez pas en bons termes tous les deux avant l'incident avec Coyote ? », dit Shunsui avec un haussement d'épaules.

« J'ai dirigé le clan pendant presque quatre cents ans », expliqua Byakuya. « C'était facile au début. Je tuais tous ceux qui me défiaient. Je me faisais des ennemis mais personne n'osait s'opposer à moi... ». Byakuya hésita. « Mais ensuite, je me suis retiré, de mon plein gré, bien entendu... »

« Donc il y a matière à de la rancune », dit Ichigo en hochant du menton d'un air compréhensif.

« Oui, de la rancune existe entre nous », répéta Byakuya. « Or, les membres d'un coven sont fidèles jusqu'à la mort. Peu importe ce qui se passe, ne les prenez pas en pitié. Cela ne fera que se retourner contre vous.

« Donc, nous annihilons la totalité du coven en une fois. Compris », confirma Renji.

« Je pense que vous sous-estimez tous l'ennemi », mit en garde Jûshirô. « Il n'y a pas si longtemps, nous avons failli être détruits pas les Quincys. Et nous avions Coyote pour nous aider... »

« S'affoler ne sert à rien », raisonna Byakuya. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux de Jûshirô, et soudainement, la pièce entière réalisa que son assurance n'était qu'un bluff. « Nous devons gagner, c'est tout ce qu'il y a -à- dire. »

« Mais pouvons-nous gagner ? Avons-nous au moins une chance ? », demanda Shunsui avec une agitation nerveuse.

« Je ne puis l'assurer... », dit Byakuya avec un rire sans joie. « Lorsque j'ai mis au défi le coven, j'étais pleinement préparé à mourir… Je ne considérais point la mort comme étant un problème à ce moment-là... »

« Merde », jura Shunsui, laissant sa tête retomber contre le canapé.

« Eh bien, je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre », dit Byakuya avec un grognement. « Vous si ? »

« Vous êtes dément... », marmonna Shunsui. Il regarda les autres à la ronde, secouant la tête. « Il est dément, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je suis complètement fou », convint Byakuya. « Mais dès que je suis en possession de mon épée, je ne sens plus aucune douleur ou tristesse, ou folie, plus aucun amour, plus aucune loyauté... » Byakuya se pencha en avant de son fauteuil. « Je n'ai plus qu'une seule pensée en tête : ma survie ».

« 80 % de la survie est pure chance », dit Ichigo. « Mais je vais botter autant de culs que possible avec les 20 % restants. »

« Ce qui est le véritable test de puissance », dit Byakuya doucement. « À quoi êtes-vous prêts à renoncer pour gagner ? »

« À tout », répondit Renji.

« Il n'y a que peu de fierté dans l'immortalité », expliqua Byakuya. « Les existences que nous menons sont si misérables. » Byakuya regarda en direction de Shunsui significativement. « Les humains sont de si fragiles créatures, aisées à briser… ce n'est point étonnant que nous trébuchions et tombions, n'êtes-vous point d'accord ? »

« Je ne pense pas que le monde soit totalement mauvais », contesta Shunsui. « Nous avons tous eu nos moments de faiblesse... »

« L'erreur est humaine... », cita Byakuya en fronçant les sourcils. « Alors pourquoi certains humains sont-ils tourmentés ainsi ? Pourquoi y a-t-il des vampires ? Pourquoi y a-t-il des loups-garous ? Des changeants ? »

« Les maîtres ont créé les changeants », argua Shunsui. « Pas le monde. »

« Alors qui a créé les vampires ? », demanda Byakuya, ses yeux gris étincelant dans la faible lumière. « Pourquoi la plupart de ceux qui meurent de leur propre main s'éteignent, quand moi j'erre sur la Terre en mort-vivant ? »

« La vie est injuste », jeta Shunsui.

« Oui, elle l'est. C'est ce que je disais... » Byakuya sourit triomphalement. Ce sourire était déplacé sur son visage solennel, presque dérangeant. « Parfois, il n'y rien de bon ou juste. Parfois la vie d'une personne est si misérable qu'elle devrait n'avoir jamais existé en premier lieu... »

« On est encore hors sujet », interrompit Ichigo.

« Ah, oui, je suis désolé », dit Byakuya en capitulant. « C'est simplement que je deviens frustré en présence de Mr Kyôraku. »

« Moi ? », aboya Shunsui, ses yeux gris s'étrécissant.

« Votre nature elle-même est une insulte à vos compagnons », cracha Byakuya. Il se pencha en avant sur son fauteuil, ses griffes s'enfonçant dans les paumes de sa main. « Vous êtes la personne la plus forte ici. Cela me rend furieux rien que de vous regarder ! Le déni est tel un poison. »

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez... », souffla Shunsui, les yeux élargis de confusion.

La colère traversa les traits du beau visage de Byakuya, puis, d'un coup, elle était partie. Il s'adossa à son fauteuil et soupira. « Vous n'êtes pas comme vos amis. Et jusqu'à ce que vous acceptiez votre devoir de les guider, vous serez toujours saisi par la peur… Peur de l'échec, peur de la perte... »

« En aucune façon... », expliqua Shunsui, gagné par un étrange sentiment de réalisation. « Je suis toujours sous contrat. Je ne suis pas changeant depuis bien longtemps... » Mais aussitôt qu'il eût dit ces mots, il sut que ce n'était qu'une excuse. Quelque part, il savait qu'il était le plus fort. Il secoua la tête et hocha les épaules évasivement. « D'autres que moi sont meilleurs pour diriger. »

« Meilleurs ? Peut-être », dit Byakuya calmement. « Plus forts ? Non. Plus capables ? Non. »

« Mais nous nous sommes écartés de la situation actuelle », dit Byakuya subitement. « Nous devons finaliser nos plans. Ginjo devrait être de retour au Coven bientôt, dans guère moins de deux semaines. Il est en train de revenir d'une tournée entreprise pour se nourrir. Il sera incroyablement fort. À cet égard, je devrais peut-être me nourrir. Vasile et Petru ne seront pas suffisants… Je dois m'absenter du château... »

« À quelle distance se trouve le village le plus proche ? », demanda Shunsui.

« À une nuit de marche », murmura Byakuya. « L'endroit est hostile. Nul n'y est le bienvenu. »

« Ils n'aiment pas les vampires, hein ? », demanda Renji en hochant la tête.

« Non, pas du tout », confirma Byakuya. « Et ils considèrent tous les étrangers comme une menace. »

« Représentent-ils un danger ? », pressa Shunsui. « Vous faut-il aller ailleurs pour vous nourrir ? »

« Je suis assoiffé », admit Byakuya. « Je pourrais être submergé... »

« Je viendrai », offrit Renji avant même qu'il eût enregistré sa propre pensée.

« Quoi ? », demanda Byakuya, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, surpris.

« J-j-j'irai avec vous... », expliqua Renji nerveusement. Le regard de Byakuya était presque paralysant. « Je peux vous protéger… vous savez… pendant que vous vous nourrissez… ou... »

« C'est une bonne idée », dit Shunsui avec un signe approbateur du menton.

« Vraiment ? », demanda Renji, jetant un coup d'œil à l'assistance.

« Je ne laisserai pas Jûshirô derrière, Jûshirô ne laissera pas Orihime, Orihime ne devrait pas y aller... », expliqua Shunsui. « Et Ichigo ne combat pas à moins d'y être obligé. »

« Ça marche », ajouta Ichigo. « Tu est fort. Et si tu tombes sur un problème, tu es le plus facile à pister. Je pourrais sentir ton odeur à une centaine de kilomètres de distance, macaque... »

« Ouais, merci, ordure... », grommela Renji, vexé.

« Je n'avais point conscience d'avoir demandé de "l'aide"... », dit Byakuya, fixant des yeux Renji.

« De rien ». Renji haussa les épaules, un triomphe enfantin se répandant sur son visage sous forme d'un sourire en coin.

« Je ne vous ai très certainement point remercié », siffla Byakuya.

« Les mots ne sont pas nécessaires », taquina Renji, hochant la tête d'un air moqueur. Il mit la main sur sa poitrine. « Je sens vos intentions ici. »

« La seule intention que vous sentirez jamais venant de moi est l'impérissable sentiment que vous êtes un bon à rien... », clama Byakuya. « Et probablement, que vous êtes aussi un idiot... »

« Je vous l'ai dit, les mots ne sont pas nécessaires... », dit Renji, rejetant les paroles de Byakuya d'un geste de la main.

Byakuya ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais décida du contraire. Il secoua la tête et se mit debout. Il tourna le dos aux autres, se dirigeant à grand pas orageux vers la porte. Son corps entier était rigide et inflexible, mais Renji aurait pu jurer qu'il avait vu une ombre de sourire déformer son beau visage.

« Nous partons dans une heure », aboya Byakuya. « Nous devrons marcher. Mon cheval a été blessé plus tôt, et je n'en monterai aucun autre. »

« Entendu », répondit rapidement Renji.

« Oh sacré bon dieu ! », s'écria Ichigo dès que Byakuya eût quitté la pièce. « Les vampires ! »

« Quoi ? », demanda Shunsui, les yeux sur Ichigo comme s'il était devenu irrationnel.

« Il ne peut pas rester assis assez longtemps pour finir de discuter du plan. Il n'arrête pas de s'en aller. À. Chaque. Fois ! », fit remarquer Ichigo.

« Il y a définitivement quelque chose de bizarre à son propos », fut d'accord Jûshirô.

« Les changeants qui vivent seuls deviennent toujours un peu cinglés... », dit Renji. « Ils sont inoffensifs pour la plupart. Je suis sûr que c'est pareil pour les vampires. »

« Sois prudent là dehors », mit en garde Ichigo. « Son seul objectif est de mourir. Je ne suis pas certain qu'on puisse faire confiance à ce genre de personne. »

« Il est bizarre », convint Shunsui lentement. « Mais il est digne de confiance. Je peux le sentir dans mes tripes. » Shunsui regarda Orihime qui dormait sur ses genoux et déglutit. « Je pense qu'il est seul depuis si longtemps qu'il ne sait plus comment faire en compagnie d'autres personnes... »

« Je ne peux pas penser à pire chose que d'être seul au monde », souffla Shunsui.

Partie VI : **fin**

* * *

(1)NdT Gothique : langue parlée par les Goths


	7. Invocation

**Neige en Wallachie**

* * *

Traduction de **The Snow in Wallachia** par YamatosSenpai

s/11636420/7

* * *

Merci à toi Tiffany, qui me prêtes ton concours avec tant de gentillesse lorsque je bute sur une phrase. :-)

* * *

 **Partie VII : Invocation**

Coyote fit une pause à côté de la créature, plaçant sa main gantée sur la chair froide. Il l'étudia en silence avec intérêt. La créature était hideuse, pourvue d'une peau translucide et de larges veines bleues. Du sang maculait la glace en dessous, du sang noir, épais, à l'odeur nauséabonde. Ce n'était que l'une des dizaines qu'il avait tuées depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans les montagnes des Carpates.

Elles étaient étranges, sorte de monstres à l'apparence humaine, et Coyote sut instantanément qu'elles étaient un genre d'avatar. Il frémit immédiatement à cette pensée, et aux semaines où ses nuits avaient été remplies de visions d'un coffre agité de secousses. Il n'y avait pas de gangue de loup ; inexplicablement, il n'y avait pas de Maître en cause ici.

Il se leva, ses cheveux bruns bouclés cinglant dans le vent. Il ajusta l'urne qu'il portait à son dos et continua à travers la forêt. La neige crissait bruyamment sous ses bottes et ses oreilles se mirent aux aguets. Il marcha silencieusement, inhalant l'air glacé, concentré.

Il marcha pendant plusieurs kilomètres avant d'arriver sur une plaine ouverte à perte de vue. Il parcourut des yeux l'étendue blanche, stérile, et soupira. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la neige et de la glace sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres. « Je sais que vous êtes ici », appela Coyote, s'arrêtant sur ses pas. « Je sais que vous m'avez suivi. »

Coyote retira le gant de sa main gauche, le glissant dans la poche de son pantalon. Il fléchit ses doigts raidis. « C'est vraiment une erreur », avertit Coyote, sa main droite faisant sentir sa présence douloureuse. « Je ne fais que passer. Je préférerais ne pas être dérangé. »

« Yo. » Avec un bruit sourd impressionnant, un homme atterrit en face de Coyote. Coyote, pris au dépourvu, cligna des yeux, incertain pendant quelques secondes. Le bel homme sourit, des crocs d'un blanc pur saillant de ses lèvres pleines. Il était à peine plus grand que Coyote, pourtant il pesait environ 20 kilos de plus.

« Hello », dit simplement Coyote en fixant des yeux le bel homme. L'homme avait un air familier mais Coyote savait qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Enlevant le gant de sa main droite maudite, Coyote bomba le torse. « Pourquoi me suivez-vous ? »

« J'ai piqué votre odeur », répondit l'homme, reniflant l'air ostensiblement. « Et vous sentez délicieusement bon... » L'homme leva la main, et Coyote tressaillit. L'homme sourit, repoussant une boucle derrière l'oreille de Coyote. « Vous n'êtes pas humain, plus maintenant... »

« Il y en a d'autres avec vous », réalisa Coyote, se tournant légèrement vers la forêt derrière lui. C'est à cet instant que l'homme bondit, ses griffes, acérées comme des rasoirs, appuyées contre la jugulaire de Coyote. « Vous sentez le sang de vampire », siffla l'homme, les dents pressées contre son épaule. « Pourquoi ? »

« Vraiment ? », demanda Coyote, ses mains se contorsionnant alors qu'il luttait pour ne pas se transformer. « Peut-être que c'est mon déjeuner que vous sentez sur moi. »

« Votre déjeuner ? », demanda l'homme. Sa main pâle et froide se resserra sur la gorge de Coyote.

« J'ai tué trois… vampires, avez-vous dit ? … Ils m'ont attaqué et je me suis défendu », expliqua Coyote, les poils de la nuque hérissés. « Mais c'était il y a quelques jours. »

L'homme tapota l'urne sanglée au dos de Coyote. « Qu'est-ce c'est ? »

« Mon Maître », dit Coyote avec raideur. « Je ne le réveillerais pas si j'étais vous... »

L'homme relâcha Coyote, ses yeux bruns étudiant l'urne attentivement. Coyote se retourna pour lui faire face, les yeux bleus étrécis. L'homme sourit, dévoilant ses crocs. « Vous avez tué trois vampires ? Tout seul ? »

« Ouaip », dit Coyote avec suffisance, roulant du cou en parlant.

« Je suis impressionné », murmura l'homme. Pensivement, il soupesa Coyote du regard avant de reprendre la parole : « Comment vous avez fait ? »

« Je pourrais vous raconter », mit en garde Coyote, « mais si vous ne vous reculez pas, je vous montrerai. »

L'homme sauta en arrière avec un sourire espiègle. « Je suis désolé, est-ce que je vous rendrais nerveux ? »

« Non », dit Coyote laconiquement. « C'est juste que je ne vous tolère pas dans mon espace personnel. »

« Vraiment ? »

« J'ai affaire ailleurs », prononça Coyote d'une voix forte. « Laissez-moi passer. »

« Vous avez tué mes congénères, peut-être même des membres de mon coven... », dit l'homme lentement. « Vous n'allez nulle part. »

« Vous allez m'arrêter ? », demanda Coyote, la peau de ses mains se flétrissant.

« Non, je vais gentiment vous inviter et insister pour que vous vous joigniez à nous », dit l'homme avec un large sourire. « Des feux chaleureux, des boissons chaleureuses, des lits chaleureux, et des corps chaleureux… enfin, certains ont encore de la chaleur... »

« Ce sera sans moi... », refusa Coyote en secouant la tête.

« Et une abondance d'humains... », continua l'homme. « Une abondance d'humains s'adonnant au péché et à la débauche. »

« Sans moi », répéta Coyote. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et commença à avancer péniblement dans la neige.

« La ville la plus proche se trouve à une semaine et demie de marche », héla l'homme. « Il y en avait une plus près, mais, enfin, elle n'existe plus maintenant... » L'homme rit doucement à sa propre plaisanterie morbide. « Vous devriez venir avec nous. »

« Je décline ! », hurla Coyote par-dessus son épaule.

« Coyote », dit l'homme d'une voix traînante, et Coyote put presque sentir son regard sur lui. « Venez avec nous... »

« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? », demanda Coyote, plissant les yeux.

« Oh, voyons... », exclama l'homme, s'amusant assez à faire marcher Coyote. « Quelque chose d'aussi simple que ça… Vous pensez que les vampires ne sucent que le sang ? »

« J'ai une tâche à mener », s'énerva Coyote, se retournant pour faire face à l'homme. Un concert de rires éclata dans la forêt et des frissons coururent sur la peau de Coyote. « Décidez-vous et dites ce que vous avez à dire. Ou attaquez-moi. N'importe comment, je n'en ai rien à faire. Je pars d'ici... »

« Un repas », suggéra l'homme. « Venez et prenez un repas. Vous serez libre de partir n'importe quand. »

«Et puis ensuite vous me tuerez », dit Coyote en exhalant un soupir, « bon plan. Je ne l'aime pas. Je préférerais combattre les trois-quatre-six-huit d'entre vous, là, maintenant. »

« Nous sommes douze ici », dit l'homme patiemment. « Et faites-moi confiance, cela ne prendrait qu'un seul de nous pour vous tuer. »

« C'est loin ? », demanda Coyote, irrité.

« Quatre heures de marche », expliqua l'homme. « Mais on peut y arriver en une heure. »

« Comment ? », demanda Coyote.

« Vous vous joignez à nous alors ? », questionna l'homme.

« Je ne saurais dire », dit Coyote simplement.

L'homme se fendit d'un sourire qui sembla partager son visage en deux. Il rit, le vacarme s'échappant de sa gueule comme le jappement d'un chacal. Le corps entier de Coyote se figea lorsqu'il observa le bel homme se transformer en un loup gris. Le loup était absolument indiscernable d'un loup gris ordinaire. Coyote hocha la tête sans dire un mot, le souffle enfui.

Coyote se déshabilla, pliant ses vêtements soigneusement. Il les roula sur eux-mêmes, glissant le paquet sous les sangles de l'urne. Le loup le regardait sans bouger, et Coyote déglutit. Il grinça bruyamment des dents, son dos s'arquant alors qu'il commençait à se transformer. Ses os claquèrent et s'allongèrent, sa peau allait s'assombrissant et se couvrant de long poils épais. Il grogna et gémit, l'agonie tordant son corps dans tous les sens. Le large et immense loup releva son museau de la neige. Il regarda le loup gris, lilliputien en comparaison, et bondit dans la forêt à sa suite.

* * *

« Bienvenue. »

« Bienvenue, Coyote... »

« Bienvenue, Coyote Stark. »

« Coyote Stark. »

« Coyote Stark. »

« Bienvenue. »

« Bienvenue à la Maison des Moldova », dit l'homme, désignant la foule rassemblée dans le parloir. « Mon nom est Kugo Ginjo. »

« Comment savez-vous qui je suis ? », demanda Coyote, en regardant autour de lui les visages concupiscents.

« Nous savons beaucoup de choses, Mr Stark », dit Ginjo simplement.

« Alors adressez-vous à moi correctement, si cela ne vous dérange pas », avança Coyote. « Je suis Vicomte. »

Ginjo rejeta la tête en arrière et rit d'un rire rauque. « Mes excuses, Vicomte Stark. »

Coyote regarda tout autour du parloir massivement enfumé. Il y avait des vampires sur chaque pouce de meuble. Ils portaient des vêtements de bonne et belle coupe. Ils étaient agglutinés les uns aux autres comme s'ils étaient puissamment intoxiqués. Sur le sol, ou sur les genoux d'un gentilhomme lubrique, des humaines étaient nonchalamment allongées. Elles portaient des tenues vulgaires, lascives ; du sang s'écoulait de perforations sur leurs cous, leurs seins et leurs bras.

« Qu'y a-t-il au menu », demanda Coyote. « J'espère que ce n'est pas du lapin. »

« Ce n'est pas du lapin », le réassura Ginjo avec un bref hochement négatif.

« Pourquoi suis-je ici ? », pressa Coyote impatiemment.

« Vous êtes un jeune homme vif, Vicomte ». Ginjo claqua la langue avec décorum. « Et j'expliquerai tout en temps voulu. Cependant, pour l'instant vous êtes mon invité. Je vous prie de... » Ginjo fit signe à quelqu'un derrière Coyote. « Je vous en prie de profiter de votre séjour. »

« Je n'ai pas le temps- », commença Coyote.

Il s'interrompit quand deux jeunes hommes s'avancèrent vers lui. Ils étaient presque identiques dans tous leurs aspects ; de leur cheveux noirs et épais, et de leurs yeux brun foncé et bridés, à la courbe douce de leurs nez. Coyote les étudia pendant un moment avant de réaliser que les garçons étaient des jumeaux. Il les accueillit en les saluant de la tête, les avisant avec incertitude.

« Détendez-vous... », amadoua le garçon sur la droite avec un accent prononcé, tendant son bras et touchant le visage de Coyote.

« S'il vous plaît... », dit l'autre avec un accent correspondant, sa main venant frôler la poitrine de Coyote.

« Retirez cette chose », murmura le premier en tirant sur l'attache de fortune de l'urne.

« Attendez une seconde... », protesta Coyote. « Je ne serai pas ici longtemps. »

« Chuuut... », murmura le second, ses lèvres se pressant contre celles de Coyote.

« S'il vous plaît », dit le premier, qui retira l'urne de Coyote et la tendit à une autre personne.

Le second enleva la veste de Coyote, tandis que le premier attirait Coyote vers lui par le col de sa chemise. Les deux garçons sourirent, laissant apparaître les crocs saillants de leurs gencives. Ils parlèrent à l'unisson, leurs mains froides pressées contre la chair brûlante de Coyote : « Profitez de votre séjour. »

* * *

Lorsque Coyote se réveilla, la chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité. Il frissonna, ayant l'impression qu'il était comme allongé sur un lit de pierre froide. Son regard passa lentement d'un frère à l'autre, absorbant l'information dans son esprit ensommeillé. Il s'assit, et le frère à sa droite remua ; le jeune homme gémit, son bras glacé venant envelopper la taille de Coyote.

« Tu es froid », se plaignit Coyote, changeant de position.

« Réchauffez-moi... », murmura le garçon, en regardant, encore endormi, Coyote avec un seul œil ouvert.

Coyote s'étira, une sensation inconfortable au cou et aux bras. Il passa le pouce le long de sa peau, décollant des plaques grotesques de sang séché. « Très bien, laissez-moi me lever... » Coyote, entièrement nu, se mit debout et, sans cérémonie, sauta du lit.

Les jumeaux s'assirent lentement, l'un et l'autre adressant un petit sourire impudique à Coyote. « Bonsoir, Mr Stark... »

« Avez-vous bien dormi ? », demanda l'autre, clignant des yeux de façon charmante.

« Qui êtes-vous ? », demanda Coyote, parcourant la chambre à la recherche de ses vêtements disparus.

L'un des jumeaux roula hors du lit pour allumer un candélabre. « Nous avons fait connaissance la nuit dernière, ne vous rappelez-vous pas ? »

La vision d'une magnifique peau brune, de crocs avides, et d'ébats féroces et passionnés surgit. Coyote acquiesça d'un signe, un soupir échappant de ses lèvres à la remembrance luxurieuse. Il commença à se revêtir en parlant : « Je me rappelle. C'est juste que je ne crois avoir compris vos noms... »

« Amar bin Wulan », annonça celui qui tenait le candélabre, debout, nu, dans la chambre glacée.

« Haziq bin Wulan », dit celui sur le lit, souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Amar, Haziq, la nuit dernière fut charmante, et je le pense, ce fut réellement remarquable... », insista Coyote. « Mais je dois vraiment me remettre en route... »

« Le seigneur Ginjo serait bien mécontent », dit Amar lentement.

« Vicomte Stark, ne vous a-t-on pas bien servi ? », demanda Haziq, son beau visage bouleversé.

« Je vais parler à Ginjo », dit Coyote fermement. « Je vais lui dire que je dois partir. Cela n'a rien à voir avec vous… En fait », Coyote arqua les sourcils de façon significative, « vous pouvez tout à fait venir avec moi... » Amar et Haziq eurent un large sourire, et Coyote ressentit une chaleur inhabituelle lui gonfler la poitrine. « Mon Maître est très exigeant. J'ai un emploi du temps chargé. »

« Nous allons vous emmener au seigneur Ginjo », offrit Amar, tendant le candélabre à Coyote. Amar et Haziq s'habillèrent rapidement, chuchotant l'un à l'autre dans leur langue maternelle.

Coyote se mit à sourire, les joues rosissantes. Il se gratta la nuque et se racla la gorge. « Je suis content que vous vous soyez amusés », dit Coyote en Malais.

Amar pâlit et Haziq éclata de rire. Haziq fit quelques pas en avant, sa main caressant l'épaule de Coyote. « Vous parlez Malais ? »

« C'est une surprise pour moi également », admit Coyote. « Je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà entendu parler avant aujourd'hui. »

« Vous n'êtes pas vampire », dit Amar, dévisageant Coyote pensivement. « Et vous n'êtes pas humain... »

« Je suis français », dit Coyote avec un élégant sourire. « Par la grâce de Dieu. »

Haziq se mit à rire sans retenue, ses yeux sombres tournés vers son frère. Amar secoua la tête, ses dents pâles saillants de ses lèvres pleines. « Ah ces enfants... »

« Enfants ? », s'offensa Coyote. « Je suis plus vieux que je ne le parais, merci... »

« Oui », ronronna Amar, « nous aussi... »

« Venez, je vous prie », interrompit Haziq, faisant signe à Coyote de le suivre dans le corridor. « Le seigneur Ginjo a fait préparer un banquet en votre honneur... »

« Bordel », marmonna Coyote, regardant de Haziq à Amar avec incrédulité. « J'aurais dû le laisser me tuer dans les bois et m'économiser la marche. »

« Il ne va pas vous tuer », insista Amar. « S'il vous plaît, suivez-nous. »

« S'il vous plaît », supplia Haziq. « Un banquet de vampires est le spectacle le plus merveilleux du monde... »

« On vous dorlote », expliqua Amar. « D'abord un peu de repos et de détente, et maintenant de la nourriture… N'est-ce pas là l'hospitalité européenne ? »

« Je ne peux pas refuser de la bonne nourriture », concéda Coyote. « Mais d'abord, où est l'urne que je portais ? Il faut me la rendre... »

« S'il vous plaît », pressa Amar, « veuillez nous suivre... »

« D'accord, d'accord... », soupira Coyote, suivant Amar et Haziq le long de l'étroit couloir traversé de courants d'air.

La salle à manger était gigantesque, une des plus grande que Coyote eût jamais vues. Il déglutit péniblement, luttant contre le nœud qui lui serrait la gorge. Pour une raison quelconque, ce lieu lui rappelait sa maison à Nevers, en France. C'était ridicule, vraiment ; les deux ne pouvaient être plus dissemblables.

La pièce était presque insupportablement froide, mais semblait chaleureuse comparée à la centaine de regards hantés qui suivait chacun de ses mouvements. Amar fit signe à Coyote de s'avancer tandis qu'Haziq entoura de son bras mince le biceps musclé de Coyote.

« Bonsoir, Vicomte Stark », héla Ginjo avec jovialité. « Je vous en prie, joignez-vous à nous pour le dîner. »

« Bonsoir... », murmura Coyote, notant la femme se tenant debout derrière Ginjo. Elle buvait dans une coupe dorée, ses lèvres pâles et mauves tachées du rouge sombre du sang humain. Sa peau sombre et ses yeux noirs contrastaient d'une belle façon sur le paysage blanc et gelé.

« Prenez un siège », dit Ginjo, désignant un siège vide de l'autre côté de lui. « Je vous en prie, faites comme chez vous... »

« J'ai bien peur que ce soit impossible », avoua Coyote, en s'asseyant sur la chaise. « Arrêtons-là les plaisanteries et venons-en au sujet. »

« Tant d'impatience. » Ginjo cliqua de la langue, désapprobateur. « J'aurais pensé que vous vous seriez détendu après avoir passé la nuit avec les jumeaux... »

« Il a pris son temps la nuit dernière », intervint Haziq, lançant à Coyote un sourire faussement timide.

« Mangez », ordonna Ginjo, faisant signe à un homme grand et élancé derrière Coyote. « Ensuite nous pourrons parler affaire. »

Un plat d'argent couvert fut placé en face de Coyote. L'homme grand et élancé retira le couvercle sans dire un mot ; de la vapeur et des arômes s'échappèrent en volutes dans l'air glacé. La bouche de Coyote s'emplit de salive. Il dirigea les yeux sur le met présenté dans l'assiette et soupira. « Cela sent merveilleusement bon. »

« C'est merveilleusement bon », insista Ginjo. « S'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas et mangez. »

Avec précaution, Coyote piqua un morceau de viande de sa fourchette, pour la goûter prudemment. « Ce n'est pas du lapin... »

« C'est du lynx », renseigna Ginjo, avec un sourire.

Une suite d'émotions traversèrent Coyote. Tout d'abord, il fut horrifié, puis il prit une autre bouchée, se disant qu'un animal était un animal. Il mâcha pensivement avant de hocher la tête : « Ce n'est pas mauvais. En fait, j'irai même jusqu'à dire que c'est bon. »

« Je suis heureux de l'entendre », murmura Ginjo, sirotant la coupe devant lui. La femme à la peau brune se pencha sur lui, lui chuchotant à l'oreille. Ginjo hocha la tête sans mot dire, écartant ses mains de ses épaules. « Nous avons une large gamme de bétail pour le confort de nos compagnons humains, mais j'ai pensé que vous préféreriez quelque chose de plus difficile à saisir... »

« Fallait pas vous embêter », répliqua Coyote. Il mangeait rapidement, l'aneth et le thym des pommes de terres sautées lui mettant presque les larmes aux yeux. Cela faisait des lustres qu'il n'avait pas eu un bon repas cuisiné. Si la viande avait été du bœuf, le repas aurait été similaire à ce qu'il mangeait autrefois chez lui. Il ravala sa nostalgie avec une bouchée de la tendre et pourtant légèrement caoutchouteuse viande de lynx.

« Il n'y a eu aucun embêtement », dit Ginjo d'un geste distrait de la main.

Coyote finit son repas, grattant bruyamment le fond de l'assiette vide avec sa fourchette. Il repoussa son assiette et se frotta l'estomac avec approbation. « Je suis impressionné. »

« Parfait », proféra doucement Ginjo avec un ennui manifeste.

« À présent, passons aux affaires... », insista Coyote. « Je devrais vraiment repartir bientôt. »

« Je suis désolé, Coyote Stark... », gronda Ginjo. « Mais ce n'est pas à vous que je souhaite parler... »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? », demanda Coyote, plissant ses yeux bleus de suspicion.

« Penses-tu que _tu_ pourrais tuer un vampire ? », lâcha Ginjo avec impatience.

Coyote se sentit petit. Il déglutit inconfortablement, son pouls battant à coups sourds dans sa poitrine. Il regarda à la ronde les vampires le cernant de toutes parts et combattit le besoin pressant de s'enfuir en courant, même à l'aveuglette à travers le manoir. « Je ne comprends pas... »

« J'ai besoin de parler avec Sôsuke Aizen », dit Ginjo l'air de rien.

« Mon Maître… ? » De surprise, Coyote retourna son attention sur Ginjo. « Ce n'est pas encore la pleine lune. »

« Vos pensées sont confuses », dit l'homme grand et élancé doucement, en plaçant ses mains glacées sur la tête de Coyote. « C'est compréhensible... »

« Comment puis-je parler avec Aizen », exigea de savoir Ginjo, ses yeux sombres guettant ceux de Coyote.

« Vous ne pouvez pas », siffla Coyote.

« Oh, si, je peux... », chuchota Ginjo, se penchant plus près. « Je peux presque le voir, dans tes yeux... »

« Il ne sais pas comment », murmura l'homme élancé, les extrémités glacée de ses doigts appuyés contre le crâne de Coyote.

« J'ai besoin de parler avec Sôsuke Aizen, » répéta Ginjo.

« C'est impossible », gronda Coyote, s'arrachant de la prise de l'homme élancé.

« Les gens font des choses improbables lorsqu'ils sont effrayés... », commença Ginjo lentement. « Des choses dont ils seraient incapables autrement... » Coyote s'enfonça silencieusement dans son siège, le corps vaincu par l'appréhension. Il savait, il comprenait, qu'il n'avait absolument aucune chance de vaincre Ginjo. Il observa Ginjo se lever et marcher vers lui. Ginjo étendit son bras, sa main froide caressant la joue de Coyote. « La douleur est aussi une grande motivation... »

« La peur… La douleur... », s'offusqua Coyote. « Je suis presque immunisé, à ce point de mes malheurs... »

« Tu _es_ incroyablement courageux… et résistant… Je peux le dire », confirma Ginjo. Il sourit largement, d'un sourire qui fit courir un frisson dans le dos de Coyote. « Mais je suis obstiné. Et j'obtiens ce que je veux. »

« Je ne peux pas vous donner ce que vous voulez », insista Coyote fermement. « Ce n'est pas en mon pouvoir. »

« Ton "Maître" ne peut se matérialiser qu'à la pleine lune, exact ? Puis, un jour de plus pour chaque âme que vous avez récoltée... », réfléchit Ginjo.

Coyote secoua la tête, confus. « Comment savez-vous cela ? »

« J'ai mes façons », répondit Ginjo énigmatiquement.

« Vous n'apprécieriez pas mon Maître... », dit Coyote d'une voix forte. « C'est inutile d'essayer de l'invoquer. Laissez-moi partir… Je ne fais que passer... »

« Tsukishima », dit Ginjo, ignorant Coyote, « peut-être que si nous recréions les conditions. »

L'homme grand et élancé hocha la ta tête. « Bien sûr, cela tombe sous le sens. »

Coyote se hissa de son siège, grimpant à quatre pattes sur la table juste au moment où la femelle vampire s'élança vers lui. Il éparpilla la vaisselle, renversant plusieurs verres emplis de sang humain. Il poussa un gémissement sourd, ses mains s'étirant et ses doigts se crochetant en essayant de se transformer. Il courut à quatre pattes tout le long de la table du dîner, écrasant la porcelaine sous ses lourdes bottes.

« Ne bougez pas », ordonna Ginjo, stoppant l'attaque des autres vampires.

« Ne t'enfuis pas, mon petit... », siffla la dame vampire, sa peau noire s'étirant sur son visage.

Elle disparut et réapparu face à Coyote. Il jura bruyamment, dérapant des pieds et des mains sur la table. Il retomba sur ses fesses, dans un bruit de vaisselle rebondissante et brinquebalante.

Avec un jappement de triomphe, la main de la dame transperça l'abdomen de Coyote. Il cria en la frappant rudement à la poitrine de sa botte. Elle vacilla en arrière sous le choc, un bruit de succion nauséeux(1) résonnant dans l'air lorsque sa main se désengagea du corps de Coyote. « Ça fait vraiment foutrement mal », signala-t-il, la voix devenue inhumainement rauque. Sa peau ondulait et s'assombrissait.

« Ne le tue pas, Jackie », ordonna Ginjo, en secouant la tête anxieusement. Il serra les poings et jura.

« Je vais pas le tuer », aboya la dame vampire, Jackie. « Juste un peu ».

Coyote se remit sur ses pieds, le trou béant dans son corps se refermant rapidement. « À quoi jouez-vous ? Je ne peux pas vous vaincre tous… Est-ce que c'est une sorte de jeu malsain ? »

« Tu as tué trois vampires », murmura Ginjo. « Comment ? »

« Ce n'était pas lui. Il n'a ni le talent ni la force », affirma sans ambages Tsukishima.

« Exactement », s'écria Ginjo d'excitation. « Alors comment il s'est débrouillé ? »

Sans prévenir, les griffes acérées de Jackie tranchèrent l'œsophage de Coyote. Il s'effondra sur la table, genoux sous lui, un flot de sang jaillissant et s'épanchant grotesquement de sa gorge déchiquetée. Sa peau blêmit, et il tomba sur le côté, inerte.

« Jackie... », souffla Ginjo, considérant la silhouette de Coyote avec inquiétude.

Coyote s'assit abruptement, la tête tournée vers Ginjo. Il se mit debout avec agilité, comme s'il ne pesait presque rien. Il fit un pas en avant, sauta du bord de la table. Il marcha vers Ginjo, l'atteignit sans dire un mot ; sa main enveloppa la gorge de l'homme qui en imposait plus que lui. Il le souleva d'une seule main, les pieds du vampire s'agitant au-dessus du sol.

« Ginjo ! », cria Jackie.

« Ç… v...va... », souffla Ginjo faiblement. « I...l-l'est… l-l-à... »

« Aizen ? », appela Tsukishima, faisant un pas en avant avec prudence.

« Tu me voulais... », chuchota Coyote, le son de sa voix chargeant l'air d'électricité, « Me voilà. »

Partie VII : **fin**

* * *

(1) NdT : à l'origine, ce « bruit de succion » était plus imagé que je n'ai pu le traduire : c'était un « slurp » ( a sickening slurp ) ^_-

* * *

À partir de maintenant, on va suivre de temps en temps les aventures de Coyote, qui poursuit sa route séparé des autres.

Le prochain chapitre est intitulé : Hunger (Faim). Tout un programme… On y retrouve Renji, Byakuya et cie !


	8. Faim

**Neige en Wallachie**

* * *

Traduction de **The Snow in Wallachia** par YamatosSenpai

s/11636420/8

* * *

 **Partie VIII : Faim**

Renji se balançait de branche sèche en branche sèche, le bois mort craquant sous son poids. Il avait le cœur léger(1), une rare sensation de bien-être réchauffant son ventre. La chasse était la partie la plus palpitante du jeu. Il inspira profondément, une senteur particulière et persistante sur le bout de la langue.

Byakuya se retourna, ses yeux gris luisant dans la lumière faiblissante. Il continuait de courir, ses cheveux d'ébène volant au vent derrière lui comme des rubans. Son corps se mouvait agilement, ses muscles se fléchissaient et se rétractaient avec une beauté naturelle. Renji sourit, la chaleur au creux de son estomac gagnant tout son corps, alors qu'il réalisait enfin que Byakuya était en train d'essayer de le distancer.

Sans prévenir, Byakuya stoppa en dérapant des deux pieds sur plusieurs mètres dans la neige. Renji ralentit mais pas assez et, avec un cri bestial terrible, il faillit basculer la tête la première dans le vide. Sa queue fouetta et enlaça le tronc d'arbre le plus proche, et son corps fut brusquement rabattu vers l'arrière. De surprise, il montra involontairement les crocs et regarda le canyon rocheux qui se trouvait plus bas. «Z'avais pas pensé à me prévenir à propos de la falaise ? », grogna-t-il en se laissant tomber dans la neige à côté de Byakuya.

« Vous étiez si fier de vous-même », dit Byakuya, haussant les épaules évasivement. « Je n'ai point voulu interférer dans vos considérations orgueilleuses. »

« Ouais, eh bien... », aboya Renji, « vous n'êtes pas mignon du tout, andouille. »

« Allons, allons... », dit Byakuya en cliquant de la langue. « J'avais complètement oublié l'existence de cette falaise... ». Byakuya avança vers le précipice, jusqu'à ce que les pointes de ses bottes s'alignassent sur le rebord. « Ce fut une honnête erreur ».

« C'est le village ? », demanda Renji en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus l'arête. La première impression qu'il eût fut la vision d'un terrain rocheux désert, mais il pouvait sentir les gens, il pouvait flairer les feux et le bétail.

« Oui », répondit Byakuya. « Ils haïssent tellement les étrangers qu'ils ont construit leurs fermes dans les corniches rocheuses les plus inaccessibles.

« Ils sont dangereux ? », s'interrogea Renji tout haut. « Je veux dire : sont-ils des chasseurs de monstres ou bien des ermites ? »

« Ces gens ne sont plus ceux que j'ai connus naguère », expliqua Byakuya. « Il m'est impossible de savoir à quoi nous attendre… Mais ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que, qu'importe qui ils sont, ils ne prendront pas bien le fait que je boive leur sang. »

« Eh bien, c'est pour ça que je suis ici », dit Renji avec assurance. Il regarda Byakuya, luttant contre l'envie de le recoiffer. « Pour vous protéger pendant que vous vous nourrissez. »

« Votre arrogance est tout à fait inutile », siffla Byakuya, plissant ses yeux gris ardoise. « Vous n'avez aucun droit de me traiter avec une telle condescend- »

Cela prit quelques instants à Renji avant de réaliser que Byakuya avait cesser de parler. Il le regarda avec surprise. « Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

La tête de Byakuya était penchée légèrement sur le côté, le regard voilé. Une couleur inhabituelle montait à ses joues et soudain Byakuya prit une profonde inspiration. Il avait l'air stupéfait, ses doigts frôlant ses lèvres distraitement. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », pressa Renji, regardant autour de lui dans la plus totale confusion.

« Rien », dit Byakuya, reprenant ses esprits. « Je me suis laissé distraire, voilà tout. »

« Alors, est-ce qu'on attend jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment ou bien quel est le plan ? », demanda Renji, essayant d'ignorer la manière dont les lèvres de Byakuya s'incurvaient quand il parlait.

« Qu'ils soient endormis est préférable, oui », convint Byakuya en hochant la tête.

« Comment allons nous nous rendre en bas de toute façon ? » Renji évalua de haut en bas l'escarpement abrupt de la falaise avec un soupir démoralisé. « Ça va nous prendre une ou deux heures de plus à trouver notre chemin... »

« Ne soyez pas ridicule », répliqua Byakuya dédaigneusement. « Nous allons voler ».

« Voler ? », répéta Renji comme si le mot lui était inconnu.

« Vous êtes un polymorphe, n'est-il point ? », considéra Byakuya, jouissant de l'air mystifié de Renji.

« Je ne peux pas voler », grommela Renji. Puis ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la compréhension. « Vous… _Vous_ pouvez voler ! »

« Bien évidemment », dit Byakuya, agitant la main vaguement. Ses lèvres frémirent comme s'il allait sourire, et le visage de Renji s'illumina d'un large sourire.

« Vous pouvez me porter ou... », pressa Renji.

« Il est en mon pouvoir de vous transformer également », expliqua Byakuya.

« C'est cool... », souffla Renji.

« Cela possède ses avantages... », convint Byakuya lentement. « Mais si je pouvais devenir un cheval, je galoperai loin, très loin, et ne vivrai plus jamais comme un homme. »

« Vous avez l'air d'un cheval en quelque sorte… un de ceux à la robe noire et élégante... », dit Renji. Les yeux de Byakuya s'agrandirent de colère et Renji en resta bouche bée, la mâchoire grande ouverte. Il secoua avec énergie la tête, trébuchant sur ses excuses : « Oh merde… J'ai pas voulu dire... »

Byakuya éclata de rire, se pliant en deux en se tenant les côtes. Il riait d'une façon libératrice, son rire bas et vibrant roulant joyeusement dans sa gorge. Il leva les yeux vers Renji, le regard étincelant et magnifique. Son corps entier tressautait de rire, la couleur se propageait davantage sur son beau visage. Il lutta pour prendre une goulée d'air et soudain, de façon assourdissante, son cœur battit dans sa poitrine.

« Votre mine… ! », s'écria Byakuya, s'essuyant la figure alors qu'il riait. « La tête que vous venez de faire… Quelle horreur ! »

« Je suis tellement désolé... », murmura Renji, secouant la tête. « Je n'ai pas voulu dire cela de la façon dont c'est sorti... » Renji s'approcha et agrippa Byakuya, la chaleur de ses doigts saisissant la chair glacée de Byakuya. Renji sentit le cœur du vampire battre une fois, deux fois, puis une troisième avant de se calmer définitivement.

« Je ne suis point offensé... », dit enfin Byakuya, se redressant. « J'ai compris votre intention bien mieux que vos paroles dépourvues d'éloquence... » Le charme qui l'avait animé quittait le visage de Byakuya, mais ses yeux scintillaient encore avec un bel effet. « La tête que vous faisiez était plutôt amusante. »

« Vous ne ressemblez pas à un cheval », marmonna Renji en se grattant la nuque avec embarras.

« Y a-t-il chose plus belle en ce monde qu'un cheval ? », questionna Byakuya.

 _Vous,_ pensa Renji. Il secoua la tête avec détermination, s'éclaircissant la gorge et détournant le regard. Avec un intérêt feint il inspecta le village au loin. « Est-ce qu'il y a, euh, assez de personnes pour vous nourrir là en bas ? »

Byakuya étudia Renji silencieusement pendant un long moment. Ses traits étaient adoucis et un peu de la froideur qui l'entourait sembla se dissiper. Pendant un temps, Renji eut peur d'avoir parlé tout haut, mais Byakuya continua comme si de rien n'était. « Je ne me suis pas correctement nourri depuis de nombreuses, très nombreuses années... »

« Vous avez dit que vous étiez fort... », commença Renji avec hésitation. « Comment se peut-il que vous soyez à ce point plus fort que les autres ? »

« C'est une leçon compliquée sur les lois qui régissent les vampires. « Extrêmement simplifié, je ne fus pas mordu par un vampire, je renaquis vampire... »

« Les autres vampires, ils ont été mordus et transformés ? », interrogea Renji.

« Pour la plus grande part, oui, mais pas tous », admit Byakuya. « Plus on s'éloigne de la "tête des vampires", plus le sang s'affaiblit »

« Comme un arbre généalogique », comprit Renji en hochant la tête.

« Exactement. »

« Et vous êtes un "doyen de vampires" ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais la plupart ne le sont pas. »

« Non, ils ne le sont point. »

« Mais le nouveau chef du clan... », questionna Renji. « Ginjo, n'est-ce pas ? C'est un "doyen" lui aussi ? »

« Non, il ne l'est point », révéla Byakuya. « Il appartient à la seconde génération. Il fut le premier humain que j'ai transformé. »

« Oh, ouah... », souffla Renji, absorbant l'information. « Alors il est plus faible que vous ? »

« Difficilement », railla Byakuya. « Il a eu des siècles pour prendre l'avantage sur moi. »

« Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres vampires de la seconde génération faisant partie du coven ? », pressa Renji anxieusement.

« Oui, deux autres. »

« Merde... », gronda Renji.

« Et, je me sens obligé d'ajouter », avança Byakuya avec réticence, « qu'il y a un autre "doyen" dans le coven... »

 _Où est Ichigo quand j'ai besoin de lui ?_ se demanda Renji, luttant pour rester calme. « C'est pas bon, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Cela dépend », dit Byakuya sobrement.

« De quoi ? »

« Du côté auquel vous appartenez... »

« Au nôtre, abruti ! », craqua Renji, laissant tomber sa tête en arrière de frustration. « Vous êtes le plus difficile- »

« Il est temps de partir », interrompit Byakuya d'une voix qui fit complètement taire Renji. « Les villageois seront bientôt endormis. »

« Vous... », gémit Renji.

« Qu'avez-vous à craindre, Renji ? », demanda Byakuya tout à trac. « Que vous reste-t-il à faire sur cette terre ? »

« J'veux vivre pour moi », dit Renji simplement. « Tout a toujours été pour quelqu'un d'autre. J'veux juste être libre de choisir... »

« Et que choisiriez-vous ? Quelles routes voyez-vous s'étendre à vos pieds ? », pressa Byakuya.

« Ce sont mes affaires », répondit Renji catégoriquement. « Je veux pas mourir encore. »

« J'espère que vous trouverez votre but », émit Byakuya à voix basse. « Et j'espère que vous vivrez suffisamment longtemps pour l'accomplir. »

« Maintenant, allons-y... », dit Byakuya fermement. « Je suis épuisé et je veux rentrer à la maison... »

« On croirait entendre un vieillard... », taquina Renji.

« Effectivement, et j'ai des habitudes auxquelles je tiens », confirma Byakuya. « Tous ces changements soudains et ce non-sens avec le Coven... » Byakuya laissa passer un soupir indigné. « J'en ai assez goûté et désire retourner chez moi. »

« Mais… », dit Renji. « Vous n'êtes pas encore descendu au village ! »

Byakuya roula des yeux de manière exagérée. « Oui, je suis au fait de cela, imbécile. Je voulais simplement dire que nous devrions nous dépêcher d'y aller de façon à ce que je puisse être de retour chez moi avant la fin des temps ! »

« Oh, qu'j'suis bête... », bredouilla Renji en hochant la tête dans son embarras. « Bien sûr... »

« Regardez-moi, Renji Abarai », ordonna Byakuya abruptement, les mains pressées de chaque côté du visage de Renji.

« Oh, okay... », murmura Renji avec incertitude. Il balaya des yeux les traits élégants du beau visage de Byakuya avant de croiser son regard. « Il y a un problème ? »

« Cela pourra paraître… _bizarre_... », prévint Byakuya.

Renji eut l'impression que son corps était en train de se dissoudre. Il frissonna, claquant honteusement des dents. Il regarda droit dans les yeux de Byakuya, une chaleur particulière et inexplicable se propageant en lui par l'intermédiaire de la peau de Byakuya. Byakuya parut grandir et atteindre des proportions énormes, et cela prit un moment à Renji pour réaliser qu'en fait, c'était lui qui rapetissait. Byakuya relâcha Renji, et le changeant eut la sensation de flotter.

Les lèvres frémissantes, Byakuya fit courir sa langue le long de ses crocs pointus. Les contours de sa silhouette miroitèrent et, devant les yeux de Renji, son corps se transforma en chauve-souris. L'animal battit follement des ailes, voletant autour de Renji en cercles de plus en plus proches.

 _Suivez-moi_ , ordonna Byakuya sans émettre un son.

 _D'accord_ , répondit Renji de la même manière, sans aucune hésitation.

Voler était exaltant. Ce n'était pas quelque chose auquel Renji avait réfléchi. C'était juste arrivé, cela se passait. Par la suite, bien des années plus tard lors d'un accès de nostalgie, Renji réaliserait qu'il avait été complètement aveugle alors qu'il volait. La présence de Byakuya l'éblouissait presque en cet instant fugace, et il ne pouvait même pas le voir.

« C'était incroyable ! », applaudit un Renji rayonnant, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

Byakuya étudia Renji pendant un moment avant de parler. « La plupart des gens n'ont pas cette réaction. »

« Je vois pas comment... », réfléchit Renji. « C'était génial. »

« Cela doit vous rappeler vos fols balancements à travers les arbres. »

« Possible », concéda Renji.

Ils escaladèrent la roche inégale jusqu'au village, la lumière des feux mourants jetant une lueur orangée et chaleureuse. Plusieurs chiens gémirent, la queue rabattue entre leurs pattes. Byakuya tendit la main, et soudain, à la surprise de Renji, le vampire mit un genou à terre. Un des chiens, un gris à taches blanches, approcha pour se mettre à renifler la main de Byakuya.

« Vous aimez les animaux, hein ? », demanda Renji.

« Pas spécialement », murmura Byakuya, caressant la tête du chien doucement. « Je suppose plutôt que je ressens une connexion avec eux. »

« Comment ça ? », souffla Renji, s'accroupissant à coté de Byakuya.

« Peu importe que son Maître soit gentil ou cruel, un animal est complètement à la merci de l'humanité... », argua Byakuya. « L'ignorance est un bienfait (2) ? Non. L'ignorance cingle comme un coup de fouet. »

« C'est déprimant », grogna Renji. « N'avez-vous jamais des pensées heureuses ? »

« Bientôt je serai mort », rétorqua Byakuya en levant les yeux sur Renji.

« Excusez-moi d'avoir demandé », soupira Renji.

« Jusque là », dit Byakuya en se mettant debout, « j'ai besoin de m'alimenter. »

Sous le couvert de l'obscurité, Byakuya se mit en traque à travers le village endormi. Il jeta un coup œil par une fenêtre ouverte et fit signe de la tête à Renji. « Ici. »

« D'accord... », souffla Renji. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? Devrais-je monter la garde dehors ou... »

Byakuya plaça sa main froide contre les lèvres de Renji. Il secoua la tête, un sourire présent dans les yeux bien qu'il n'atteignît pas sa bouche. « Ne faites pas de bruit. » Renji acquiesça d'un signe.

« Bon garçon », dit Byakuya doucement. Il caressa de son pouce la joue de Renji et faillit sourire. « Je vais entrer à l'intérieur à présent. Je vais commencer par le père, puis la mère, et ensuite les filles... » Byakuya relâcha Renji et fit un pas en arrière. « Vous, vous monterez la garde à l'intérieur, près de la porte. Si certains se réveillent de façon intempestive… faites-les taire... »

« D'accord », acquiesça Renji, le souffle enfui.

Le dos plaqué contre le bois vermoulu, Renji se tint debout derrière la porte d'entrée dans un silence stupéfait. Byakuya, à califourchon sur l'homme, une jambe au sol, l'autre entre les deux adultes endormis, se pencha. Ses cheveux chatouillèrent la poitrine exposée de l'homme. Il repoussa d'une main pâle les vêtements sur le côté, le visage pas plus qu'à quelques millimètres de la chair dénudée. Ses dents semblèrent s'allonger, ses lèvres se retroussant et découvrant sa mâchoire ; Byakuya planta ses crocs dans la gorge de l'homme, tétant goulûment à son cou. Sans rien soupçonner, l'homme resta endormi, ses doigts et son aine agités de soubresauts involontaires.

Le souffle court, Byakuya releva la tête, essuyant de son avant-bras sa bouche maculée de sang. Ses cheveux se déployaient derrière lui, une teinte pourpre rosissant ses joues. Il laissa échapper un gémissement satisfait avant de rouler du mari et de chevaucher son épouse.

Byakuya rendit visite aux trente-neufs maisons du village. À chaque fois qu'il se nourrissait, il semblait devenir plus vivant. Il était presque ivre lorsqu'il quitta la dernière demeure. Il trébucha, s'agrippant à Renji pour se stabiliser. « Merci... », murmura Byakuya, la main s'attardant le long des épaules de Renji.

« Ils ont tous survécu... », remarqua Renji, tout en conduisant Byakuya loin des petites maisons délabrées. « Est-ce que cela demande beaucoup de maîtrise de soi ou… ? »

Renji sentit le goût du sang avant de réaliser que les lèvres de Byakuya étaient sur les siennes. Il écarquilla les yeux de confusion, ses mains se propulsant jusqu'aux épaules de Byakuya. Mais le baiser ne fit que s'intensifier, sang et langues se mêlant en un tourbillon indistinct. Les ongles de Byakuya raclèrent la peau de Renji jusqu'à l'écorcher ; c'est alors que le cœur de Byakuya battit fortement entre eux.

Byakuya plaça une main contre l'organe palpitant, l'autre bras enroulé avidement autour du cou de Renji. « Allez… vous… bien… ? », murmura Renji, sa lèvre inférieure prise entre les dents de Byakuya. Il pouvait sentir la poitrine de Byakuya se soulever et s'abaisser avec chaque respiration brusque. « Vous avez l'air… _différent_... »

« Je suis différent... », croassa Byakuya, séducteur. « Je suis tout simplement affamé »

« Vous venez de manger », dit Renji avec appréhension. « Donnez-vous le temps d'assimiler... »

« Ce n'est pas ce genre de _faim_ », insista Byakuya, les lèvres pressées contre celles de Renji.

« Oh, okay », souffla Renji. « J'ai compris maintenant. »

Renji referma ses bras sur le corps mince de Byakuya, l'enlaçant étroitement, leurs lèvres pressées ensembles. Byakuya resserra son étreinte et, soudainement, ils étaient en train de tournoyer à des vitesses terrifiantes. Ils stoppèrent abruptement, et Renji réalisa qu'ils avaient changé d'endroit, terminant leur course à quelques dizaines de mètres de là où ils se trouvaient avant, cachés à la vue du village.

Renji se saisit immédiatement des poignets de Byakuya, riant sombrement. « Ces choses sont aiguisées... »

Byakuya hocha la tête sans honte, se pourléchant les lèvres. « On peux pas supporter une petite douleur, _mon garçon_? »

« Oh », haleta Renji d'excitation, « je peux. » Renji se pencha pour embrasser Byakuya avec fougue. « Mais c'est moi qui suis en charge à partir de maintenant, _Monsieur._ »

* * *

« Vous avez l'air en forme », dit Jûshirô avec signe de tête.

« Merci », déclara Byakuya doucement, tortillant distraitement une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts de façon très inhabituelle.

« Tu as l'air d'être en forme aussi », chuchota Shunsui en pressant ouvertement Renji du coude.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? », chuchota en retour Renji.

« Vous avez totalement baisé », murmura Shunsui dans sa barbe. Il remua les sourcils, affichant un air de connivence, complété d'un sourire narquois et puéril.

« N'en parle pas de cette façon... », sermonna Renji doucement.

« Oh, allez », pressa Shunsui. « C'était bien ? … C'était bien... »

« La ferme ! », grogna Renji, une expression horrifiée sur le visage. « J'ai eu de la chance qu'il ne m'ait pas mangé après... »

« Je le pourrais encore... », dit Byakuya l'air de rien, du coin le plus éloigné de la pièce.

« Comment avez-vous pu entendre ça ? », gémit Renji en secouant la tête.

« J'ai de nombreux talents cachés », dit Byakuya avec un hochement d'épaule. « Ou alors vous êtes tous les deux épouvantables dans la pratique du chuchotement. »

« Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement gêné... », fit savoir Renji solennellement. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous m'ayez pris en train de causer comme un idiot... »

« Je ne suis point offensé », lui assura Byakuya. Il se tourna vers Shunsui, les commissures de ses lèvres un rien étirées. « Et effectivement, c'était très bien. »

Shunsui exulta tout haut, distribuant à Renji de joyeuses tapes sur le dos. Agacé, Ichigo roula des yeux, fustigeant les deux hommes. « Bon, d'accord, est-ce qu'on peux revenir au sujet maintenant ? Vous alors ! »

« Ichigo est le prochain », déclara Shunsui d'un ton définitif. « La prochaine personne qui y a droit est forcément Ichigo. Il ne va pas se détendre avant que ça n'arrive... »

« Je vais très bien, merci... », ragea Ichigo, la main agrippée à l'encolure de Shunsui. « Mais si tu veux mourir, continue de parler... »

« Allons, Ichigo », dit Shunsui, le ton sévère. « Nous essayons de discuter du plan… Sois sérieux une minute... »

« Et puis merde », gronda Ichigo, relâchant Shunsui et se mettant debout. Il traversa la salle, en pointant son majeur en l'air de façon significative. « J'espère que tu attraperas des puces. »

« Tes paroles sont aussi blessantes que des coups d'épées, Ichigo », taquina Shunsui en faisant la moue avec espièglerie.

« ET DE LA GALE AUX OREILLES ! », maudit Ichigo, les mains tremblantes à ses côtés.

« Kyôraku-san », sermonna Jûshirô. « Agis comme un samouraï. Et si tu en es incapable, au moins agis comme quelqu'un de ton âge... »

« Oh, Ukitake-san », gémit Shunsui piteusement, « Ne sois pas si froid... »

« Ichigo, reviens. Prends un siège… Shunsui ne fera plus l'idiot », promit Jûshirô.

« J'en doute », grommela Ichigo, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« J'ai les idées claires à présent », dit Byakuya subitement. « Me nourrir était assurément la décision appropriée... » Byakuya balaya l'assemblée du regard. « Nous ne pouvons pas vaincre le Coven tel que nous sommes maintenant. »

« Quoi ? » Ichigo et Shunsui échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« Mais il n'est point besoin de paniquer », affirma Byakuya avec assurance. « Parce que nous avons un allié. »

« Quoi ? Qui ? », interrogea Jûshirô.

« Je ne sais point "qui" », répondit Byakuya énigmatiquement. « Mais je crois que vous si »

« Coyote ? », demanda Jûshirô.

« Ce ne peut-être que lui », raisonna Shunsui.

« Bien », dit Ichigo sobrement. « Il peut prendre la responsabilité du bazar qu'il nous a fourré dans les pattes. »

« Il ne le fera pas », marmonna Shunsui.

« Pourtant, ce serait si bien de le voir... », souffla Jûshirô. « Je commençais à penser qu'il nous évitait. »

« C'est le cas », dit Shunsui simplement.

« Je sais », gémit Jûshirô en se pinçant l'arrête du nez avec humeur.

« Qui qu'il soit, celui qui arrive ne vous évite définitivement point », expliqua Byakuya. « Il bouge incroyablement vite. Et il paraît animé d'une grande intention meurtrière... »

« Pas Coyote alors », soupira Jûshirô.

« Non », convint Shunsui. « Pas avec cette intention meurtrière. »

« Qu'est-ce exactement qui vous fait penser que cet individu est un allié ? », demanda Ichigo, arquant un sourcil.

« Je ne "pense" point », affirma Byakuya d'une voix cassante. « Je sais ».

« Ce type ! », exhala Ichigo.

« J'ai mes raisons, je vous assure », déclara Byakuya doucement, d'une voix basse qui roulait de sa gorge. « Bien que je ne puisse point les partager avec vous. »

« Puisque nous allons collaborer, nous devons nous faire confiance... », insista Shunsui. « Cela vaut pour vous aussi, Byakuya. Vous devez nous confier quelques uns de vos secrets... »

« Ce secret ne vous causerait qu'un stress injustifié », murmura Byakuya, regardant par la fenêtre de façon absente.

« Nous pouvons le gérer », dit Renji fermement.

Byakuya regarda Renji brusquement. Ses yeux gris errèrent sur le beau visage juvénile de Renji. Renji sentit ses joues s'empourprer et une chaleur se répandre dans son bas-ventre. Il détourna le regard, embarrassé. _Vous ne pouvez pas le gérer_ , dit Byakuya, sans bouger les lèvres.

« On a l'habitude d'être déçu », déclara Ichigo tout à coup. « On a l'habitude des mauvaises nouvelles… À ce stade de la vie, cela ne compte plus beaucoup d'en entendre une de plus... »

« Vous devez aussi me faire confiance », dit Byakuya, laconique. « Cela n'est point pertinent à cet instant présent. »

« M'sire », interrompit Petru. « Il y a un intrus, dans les bois... »

« Je sais », confirma Byakuya d'un hochement de tête.

« Devrais-je aller quérir votre épée, M'sire ? », demanda Petru, déglutissant avec difficulté.

« Ce ne sera point nécessaire », dit Byakuya en agitant la main dédaigneusement. « Ajoute un couvert supplémentaire ce soir, s'il te plaît. Nous attendons un autre invité. »

« Comme vous voudrez, M'sire », dit Petru docilement en sortant de la pièce avec force courbettes.

« Il devrait être ici d'un instant à l'autre, à la vitesse à laquelle il se maintient. » Byakuya se mit debout lentement, ses jointures craquants de façon désagréable. « J'aimerais que vous vous chargiez de nous présenter, Ichigo... »

Ichigo leva les yeux sur Byakuya avec curiosité, un froncement de sourcils songeur au visage. Il hocha lentement la tête avant de parler : « Bien sûr. » Sans autre mot, Byakuya sortit de la pièce en vacillant comme un homme ivre. Ichigo regarda Renji et secoua la tête. « Les vampires sont des créatures si arrogantes... »

« C'est l'isolement », avança Renji, balayant du regard le château glacial et sans vie.

« Qui vient ? » Shunsui se pencha en avant, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans ses propres cuisses anxieusement. « Et comment être certain que c'est un allié ? »

« Byakuya peut sembler… bizarre… mais il n'est pas sans intelligence », exposa Renji, avec peut-être un peu trop d'empressement. « S'il dit que c'est un allié, c'est un allié... »

« Et t'es devenu tout à coup un expert parce que… ? », défia Ichigo.

« Une petite minute », interrompit Jûshirô. « Qu'est-ce qu- »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais un expert... », gronda Renji. « J'ai juste dit que Byakuya semble être très puissant, et je ne pense pas que nous devrions écarter son opinion juste parce que _nous_ sommes effrayés _._.. »

« Il a plutôt l'air fou à lier ! », éclata Ichigo. « Voilà le grand Comte Dracula ? Nos vies sont entre ses mains ? Bon sang, Renji, nous allons tous mourir, à ce rythme... »

« Kurosaki-kun, Abarai-kun, s'il vous plaît... », interpella Jûshirô avec détermination.

« Nous avons besoin de lui », aboya Renji. « Si les Quincy ont failli tous nous éliminer, ces vampires ne feront de nous qu'une bouchée... »

« Allez-vous vous taire, à la fin ! », cria Jûshirô avec fureur. « J'étais en train d'essayer de vous parler... »

« Quoi ? », explosa Ichigo en même temps que Renji proféra une exaspération gutturale. « Alors ? »

« Est-ce que vous sentez cela ? », demanda Jûshirô en secouant la tête avec irritation.

« Oui », dit Shunsui, un sourire involontaire s'élargissant sur son beau visage. « Je n'oublierai jamais ce parfum aussi longtemps que je vivrai... »

« Du _l_ _ove Cervere_ (3)», prit enfin conscience Ichigo, le haut du corps se relaxant visiblement. Il commença à se mouvoir, l'arôme sucrée le guidant aveuglément vers la créature qui la produisait. « C'est Grimmjow... »

« Si vous n'aviez pas été en train de vous disputer, vous l'auriez senti bien avant moi... », sermonna Jûshirô.

« S'il libère son _Love Cervere_... », se rendit compte Renji... « Où est parti Byakuya ? »

« Pensez-vous que les vampires y sont immunisés ? », demanda Shunsui, marchant lentement vers la porte sans aucune volonté de sa part.

« Seuls les dragons sont immunisés », précisa Ichigo d'un ton neutre, son corps bougeant tout seul.

« Vous ne croyez pas », commença Jûshirô, proche de la panique, « Que Byakuya est allé au devant de lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'y vais... », décida Ichigo rapidement, les contours de son corps disparaissant à la vue alors qu'il accroissait sa vitesse.

« Il n'y a rien à craindre », dit Shunsui, plaçant ses doigts autour du poignet fin de Jûshirô. « Byakuya est un vampire. Si Renji et moi n'avons pas pu le tuer, Grimmjow ne le pourra pas non plus... »

« Je pense simplement que c'est une erreur qu'ils se rencontrent tous les deux », dit Jûshirô calmement.

« Pourquoi ? », demanda Shunsui en agitant la tête.

« Est-ce que tu te rappelles la première fois où nous avons rencontré Grimmjow ? », demanda Jûshirô sans ambages.

« Ouais », souffla Shunsui, la peau frissonnante à la pensée du coffre de Lilinette ouvert en se fracassant par terre.

« Qu'est-ce que Grimmjow désirait par-dessus tout ? », pressa Jûshirô.

« Je ne sais pas… il nous cherchait… nous avions tué ses hommes... », marmotta Shunsui, songeur. « Et il voulait voir combien nous étions forts... »

« Parce que ? », poursuivit Jûshirô impatiemment.

« Parce qu'il voulait mourir ». Shunsui soupira en réalisant. « Et il recherchait quelqu'un d'assez fort pour le tuer. »

Partie VIII : **fin**

* * *

(1) NdT : l'expression anglaise était : « His stomach clenched conspicuously », qui se traduirait en français par « Il avait l'estomac notablement serré ». Avoir l'estomac serré en français est plutôt lié à une émotion négative, d'anxiété ou d'appréhension. Ici, l'expression anglaise exprime plutôt le fait que Renji a conscience de son estomac plus que d'habitude, par contre pour des raisons agréables. Les expressions liées à l'estomac en français ayant surtout une connotation négative (estomac noué, serré, peser sur l'estomac…) j'ai traduit cette phrase par « Il avait le cœur léger ».

(2) NdT : Dans le texte anglais : « Ignorance is bliss »  
C'est un proverbe anglais tiré du poème de Thomas Gray, Ode on a Distant Prospect of Eton College (1742) : "Where ignorance is bliss, 'tis folly to be wise." – " Là où l'ignorance est un bienfait, c'est folie que d'être sage".

Ce proverbe signifie, d'après ce que j'ai lu, qu'il est plus confortable d'être dans l'ignorance. L'équivalent français serait : « Moins on en sait, mieux on se porte », mais cela ne convenait pas à l'histoire :-)

(3) NdT : J'ai choisi de ne pas expliquer les termes de _Love Cervere_. J'expliquerai pourquoi dans le prochain chapitre, sinon je risque de vous gâcher la suite. Pour l'instant, je vous laisse dans le flou... comme l'est certainement Byakuya :)

* * *

La suite, le chapitre 9, et bien ce sera la suite directe de celui-ci, donc il y aura du Grimmjow, et tout ce qu'un Grimmjow peut amener avec lui, un comportement plus que nature, un langage fleuri... S'entendra-t-il bien avec Byakuya ? Hé hé


	9. Moi attendre

**Neige en Wallachie**

* * *

Traduction de **The Snow in Wallachia** par YamatosSenpai

s/11636420/9

* * *

C'est une nouvelle fois prouvé : ce n'est pas pendant les vacances que j'ai le temps d'écrire ! Désolée pour cette interruption dans la publication.  
J'ai à présent raccroché les wagons et je continue la traduction de cette fic.  
 _Besoin d'un résumé ?_  
Une odeur étrange est soudain parvenue aux narines de tous. Ils sont tous mystérieusement attirés vers elle. Byakuya est parti le premier, promptement suivi par Ichigo, tandis que Shunsui réalise que la confrontation entre l'individu à l'origine de cette odeur et le vampire pourrait tourner au drame...

* * *

 **Partie IX : Moi attendre**

Byakuya ouvrit grand les portes, faisant claquer bruyamment les lourds battants en chêne contre les murs. Il descendit les marches à la hâte, avançant droit devant. Ses bottes faisaient crisser la neige profonde, mais aucune respiration ne s'échappait de ses lèvres. Ses cheveux bruissèrent contre ses vêtements battus par le vent.

 _Puis Byakuya fut pieds nus, ses pas s'enfonçant dans la terre boueuse. Il inclina la tête sur le côté, mais ne s'arrêta pas, avançant toujours comme s'il était contraint à le faire. Il considéra la luxuriante forêt verte alentour et soupira. En un autre temps, cela aurait pu être son pays._

 _Une chaleur inhabituelle se propageait sous sa peau et, soudain, il se sentit en vie. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains, scrutant les larges veines bleues. C'étaient ses mains, sans l'être. Et le cœur qui battait régulièrement dans sa poitrine ne pouvait être le sien. Byakuya regarda la végétation verdoyante et la vie partout autour, et ne put former une seule pensée cohérente._

 _« Garçon ! » Un incontrôlable frisson secoua Byakuya de tout son être et il tourna la tête lentement, avisant Shuren avec incrédulité. « Garçon », répéta Shuren de sa voix bourrue, « Tu viens ? »_

 _Byakuya voulut demander : « Où ? », mais à la place il répondit : « Oui »._

 _Shuren se saisit de Byakuya et le hissa sur le dos de son cheval. Immédiatement Byakuya pressa son visage contre le dos de Shuren, inspirant son odeur avec nostalgie. Shuren sentait les chevaux, la boue et la mort. Ce n'était pas une odeur particulièrement plaisante, mais pour Byakuya, c'était le bonheur absolu._

 _« Attends, je ne peux pas partir », renonça soudainement Byakuya en secouant la tête._

 _« Pas partir ? », demanda Shuren d'un ton détaché, les sourcils froncés_

 _« Non, pas partir », répéta Byakuya, revenant à son ancien langage sans en avoir conscience. « Devoir rester. Choses à faire. »_

 _Shuren regarda Byakuya glisser de la selle. Byakuya passa la main sur la croupe du cheval et leva les yeux vers Shuren. Shuren sourit, les traits de son visage dénués de colère et de désappointement. « Bien. Moi attendre. »_

 _« Pouvoir durer longtemps », précisa Byakuya._

 _« Moi attendre », dit fermement Shuren._

Byakuya ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Il tourna sur lui-même, la neige crissant sous ses bottes. Il plissa les yeux, scrutant avec intérêt une panthère d'une blancheur de neige. La panthère se figea sur le champ, comme si elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Byakuya reprît ses sens. Byakuya tendit sa main, s'agenouillant sans mot dire. La panthère cracha, projetant de la bave des coins de sa gueule. Byakuya retint un sourire, les doigts aguicheurs, la main toujours tendue.

« Vous êtes réveillé », parla la panthère, ses yeux d'un bleu exquis fixés droit sur Byakuya.

« Vous devez être un changeant », dit Byakuya sans coup férir. « Vous êtes une si belle créature. D'une beauté rare parmi les vôtres... »

« Ha ! », rit la panthère de bon cœur. « À présent, je ne suis pas mécontent de rester sur ma faim... »

« Grimmjow ! », cria Ichigo, pointant d'un doigt exaspéré la panthère en descendant à toute allure les escaliers. « Ne vagabonde pas partout à embrumer les gens à tout va... »

Byakuya se leva lentement en regardant Ichigo approcher. La panthère se mit à trembler, son corps se muant en un bel homme à l'aspect sauvage coiffé d'une tignasse de cheveux bleus. Il se mit debout, le corps nu, saisissant contraste avec la neige blanche et glacée. Il sourit de toutes ses dents, l'air vaurien. « Comment va, Kurosaki… J'ai flairé ton sang, j'ai pensé que quelque chose n'allait pas... »

« J'vais bien. T'avais pas besoin de venir, Grimmjow », ronchonna Ichigo, ses joues au teint de pêche empourprées.

« Eh bien, je sais que tu possèdes un penchant pour les problèmes… Et cet idiot de babouin n'est pas d'une grande aide... », continua Grimmjow, surpassant de la voix les protestations d'Ichigo. « Pas besoin de me remercier... »

« J'te remercie pas... », jeta Ichigo, niant de la tête avec véhémence.

« Passons... », dit Grimmjow, avec un clin d'œil à Ichigo qui rendit celui-ci encore plus furieux. Il dirigea son attention vers Byakuya. « Qui êtes vous ? »

« Il s'appelle Byakuya », renseigna succinctement Ichigo. « Byakuya, je vous présente Grimmjow. Grimmjow, je te présente Byakuya... »

« Dites, est-ce que tous les vampires sont immunisés à mon love cervere ou c'est seulement vous ? », demanda Grimmjow en se grattant le ventre.

« Qu'est-ce que le love cervere ? », interrogea Byakuya avec curiosité.

« Les vêtements d'abord », insista Ichigo en attrapant Grimmjow par le coude et en le traînant quasiment vers le château.

« J'étais en train d'halluciner... », dit Byakuya, avec l'impression soudaine d'être trop lourd pour se tenir de debout. « C'était quelque chose… Quelque chose que j'avais choisi d'oublier... »

« Les vêtements d'abord », répéta Ichigo.

« Les ordres sont les ordres... », répliqua Grimmjow avec une grimace espiègle.

« Non... », exhala Byakuya en tremblant. Il avait le sentiment que plus il s'éloignait de son rêve, plus il oubliait comment être humain. « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Quel est la nature de votre pouvoir ? » La voix de Byakuya chevrotait, et il prit une inspiration douloureuse. « Que m'avez-vous fait ? »

« Euh ? Rien... », marmonna Grimmjow, s'arrêtant en haut des marches. « J'faisais preuve de gentillesse. C'était supposé vous faire sentir bien ou heureux ou un truc du genre... » Grimmjow disparut dans le château, son corps ondulant derrière Ichigo comme une bannière au vent.

« Salut, p'tit loup... », héla Grimmjow, saluant paresseusement de la main alors qu'Ichigo l'entraînait vers sa chambre.

« Bonjour, Grimmjow », répondit Shunsui en hochant du menton en signe de bienvenue.

« C'est le minou-minou ! », s'écria Orihime joyeusement, sautillant avec enthousiasme.

« Petite personne humaine », dit Grimmjow en la saluant de la tête. Jûshirô recouvrit vite les yeux d'Orihime, bloquant sa vue de la nudité sans complexe du changeant. « Grande personne humaine… _san_... »

Byakuya se traîna apathiquement dans le château. Il regarda l'entrée comme s'il ne reconnaissait rien. Tout semblait gelé et mort. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil près du feu, où il regarda fondre la neige de ses bottes. La flaque d'eau s'élargissait sous ses pieds, le tapis s'assombrissant par endroits, un peu comme du sang.

« Allez-vous bien ? », demanda Jûshirô en se penchant vers Byakuya, l'extrémité de ses doigts lui frôlant les épaules.

« Ah, oui », acquiesça Byakuya lentement, hochant la tête et croisant le regard paisible des yeux verts de Jûshirô. « Je vais bien ».

« Je me sens comme vous », dit Shunsui subitement. « J'ai respiré accidentellement un peu de cette merde et j'ai cru que je perdais l'esprit. J'étais chez moi au Japon, puis quelque part ailleurs appelé Xilbaba, et tout le temps que ça a duré, j'errais à travers un foutu champ de bataille… C'est une drogue, c'est certain. »

Byakuya resta silencieux pendant un long moment. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir à tout instant. Finalement il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux. « J'ai vu quelqu'un... », souffla Byakuya, sa voix sortant profondément de sa gorge. « Quelqu'un qui est mort et enterré depuis très longtemps. » Byakuya pressa ses doigts sur ses tempes nerveusement.

« Apparemment, Grimmjow fait cela pour pouvoir manger les gens sans qu'ils résistent », expliqua Shunsui. « Il peut rendre les hallucinations effrayantes ou plaisantes. »

« Est-ce qu'il avait prévu de me manger ? », demanda Byakuya, examinant Shunsui d'un œil surpris. « J'ai été bien impoli d'avoir interrompu son repas... ». Byakuya faillit rire, hoquetant singulièrement. « Je déteste lorsque le dîner s'échappe. »

« Il peut et devrait manger de la nourriture humaine », grommela Shunsui.

« Certains hommes mangent d'autres hommes », rapporta Byakuya en s'avançant sur son fauteuil. « On les appelle des anthropophages. Fascinant, n'est-ce pas ? Quand j'étais un garçon, nous ne mangions jamais de chair humaine, mais nous mangions notre viande crue. Nous la mettions sous les selles de nos chevaux pour l'attendrir... »

« C'est répugnant », dit Renji, faisant la grimace.

Byakuya leva les yeux sur Renji avec un air étrange. « Vous êtes en train de dire qu'une tribu entière d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants étaient répugnants parce qu'ils ne carbonisaient pas une nourriture précieuse ? Cuire la viande fait dissoudre les nutriments importants et les graisses. La graisse est nécessaire pour survivre à un hiver hunnique... »

« Ce qui est répugnant, ce sont des humains mangeant des humains », clarifia Renji. « Je mange de la viande crue tout le temps, même si je préfère de loin quand elle est préparée au-dessus d'un feu. »

« Nous l'avons tous fait », dit Jûshirô avec fermeté. « Dans mon pays natal, le poisson cru est consommé tous les jours. »

« J'ai mangé des humains », révéla Shunsui d'une voix atone, comme en état de choc. « Je crois que je n'y ai jamais vraiment accordé d'importance avant aujourd'hui. »

« Cela ne compte point », dit Byakuya péremptoirement. « Et vous le savez. Ou pas, mais laisser-moi vous l'assurer, vous n'êtes pas anthropophage... »

« Si je peux me permettre de demander... », commença Renji avec hésitation. « Si vous ne, euh, respirez pas, comment avez-vous respiré la brume ? »

« Je suis un mort-vivant. Je n'ai point besoin de respirer, cela est vrai », répondit Byakuya. « Toutefois, ainsi que toute autre créature, j'utilise mon odorat pour flairer une piste. Tous mes sens sont renforcés. Je puis voir, entendre et sentir plus loin que tout autre chose, ou presque.

« Alors la brume de Grimmjow sera inutile en combat, hein ? », réalisa Shunsui en secouant la tête de désappointement.

« Si nous supprimons les autres sens, nos ennemis n'auront d'autre choix que de recourir à leur odorat », répliqua Byakuya immédiatement. « Et bien entendu, les vampires prennent des goulées d'air involontaires tout le temps, surtout lorsqu'ils sont blessés ou surpris... »

« Notre plan doit être finalisé… ce soir », dit Ichigo en entrant dans la chambre, Grimmjow sur les talons.

« Certainement », se déroba Byakuya, « Mais d'abord, vous devriez dîner... »

« Non », craqua Ichigo, « Nous finissons le plan. On le termine une bonne fois pour toutes. Je suis sur le point de perdre patience. Mon bon caractère tourne de plus en plus au vinaigre... »

« Ichigo, j'ai déjà un plan. La probabilité de réussite en est favorable », dit Byakuya laconiquement.

« Super ! », exhala Ichigo. « Alors, qu'est-ce c'est ? »

« C'est un bon plan », marmonna Byakuya.

« Et… ? », pressa Ichigo.

« Et nous allons très probablement réussir, si les variables restent les mêmes », ajouta Byakuya doucement.

« Byakuya, dites-moi ce maudit plan ! », aboya Ichigo en jetant un coup d'œil exaspéré aux autres.

« Je ne peux point. Je suis désolé », soupira Byakuya.

« Vous ne pouvez pas _me_ dire le plan ? » Les yeux bruns d'Ichigo s'écarquillaient de colère.

« Oui, je ne le peux. Je ne puis le raconter à personne ici », répondit Byakuya.

« Pourquoi ? », demanda Shunsui en se levant, se dressant de toute son impressionnante taille. « Expliquez-vous ».

« Il vous faut simplement me faire confiance », reprit Byakuya.

« Non, non, ce n'est comme ça que ça fonctionne... », argua Shunsui. « Vous ne nous faites pas confiance... »

« Peu importe combien vous essayez dur, peu importe vos intentions, le plan échappera de vos petites têtes tout droit entre les mains de l'ennemi », expliqua Byakuya. « Je ne peux rien vous dire, je ne mettrai pas nos vies en jeu en prenant ce risque. »

« Je ne comprends pas », admit Ichigo avec irritation. « Tout ce temps, j'ai essayé de vous convaincre d'établir un plan… Et maintenant vous ne nous incluez même pas ? »

« J'ai écouté vos idées et incorporé beaucoup d'entre elles », dit Byakuya calmement.

« Eh, les gars... », grogna Grimmjow, jetant au groupe réuni un regard stupéfait. « Ichigo m'a raconté un petit peu ce qui se passe. Vous allez attaquer un coven, c'est ça ? Eh bien, c'est pas comme si vous pouviez vous pointer là-bas avec le plan entier diffusé sur hauts-parleurs, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mes congénères ne leur sont point familiers », dit Byakuya en rencontrant le regard de Grimmjow. « J'ai évité d'expliquer ma situation jusqu'à maintenant, et je vois à présent que j'ai fait une erreur. »

« Qu'est qui m'échappe ? », demanda Ichigo, secouant la tête. « Je déteste me sentir comme un idiot. »

« J'ai confiance en chacun de vous », leur assura Byakuya. « Et je sais que vous allez opérer au maximum de vos capacités… Le problème réside dans l'ennemi ». Byakuya soupira, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans son fauteuil. « Les vampires peuvent lire dans les esprits. »

« Quoi ? », s'exclama Ichigo, bouche bée, laissant pendre sa mâchoire sans qu'il songe même à la refermer.

« J'ai lu vos esprits tout le temps, depuis que vous êtes arrivés ici », continua Byakuya, baissant la tête, les yeux fixés sur les ongles griffus de ses mains. « Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux contrôler… Je ne le fais pas à dessein... »

« Absolument tout ? », s'enquit Renji, les joues en feu. « Absolument toutes les pensées ou seulement quelques unes ou... »

« Plus le sang du vampire est dilué, moins cette capacité est efficace... », continua Byakuya, ignorant Renji. « Cela étant dit, il n'est toujours pas possible de vous permettre de connaître le plan. »

« Qu'est-ce que nous sommes supposés faire alors ? », demanda Ichigo. « Entrer en balançant à tout va nos armes ? Parce que je peux faire ça aussi, mais ça deviendra très vite pas beau à voir. »

« Je vous ai dit la partie la plus importante du plan », insista Byakuya. « Tuer toute créature là-bas. Ne prenez point en pitié ne serait-ce qu'une seule âme. »

« Génial », dit Grimmjow avec un grand sourire. « C'est comme je l'aime. Des massacres sanglants, tout comme au bon vieux temps, pas vrai, Ichi ? »

« J'suis pas comme toi », grogna Ichigo. Il dut détourner son regard du visage rieur de Grimmjow. « J'aime pas tuer. »

« C'est pas obligé que t'aimes ça », remarqua Grimmjow calmement. « Parce que t'es sacrément doué pour ça. »

« Cela complique les choses », soupira Shunsui en se rasseyant sur son siège.

« Vous ne rendez service à personne », dit Byakuya, emprisonnant Shunsui dans son regard. « Vous avez besoin de sortir de votre torpeur et reprendre le contrôle. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez-dire ? », demanda Shunsui en secouant la tête.

« Les gens sont faciles à lire, mais vous êtes différent... », murmura Byakuya en se penchant vers Shunsui. « Quand je vous regarde, je vois une bête blessée. Je ne peux point prétendre vous connaître, mais je connais votre souffrance… Or la différence entre nous, c'est qu'alors que nous avons tous les deux créé notre propre bourbier, vous avez des gens qui comptent sur vous. Réveillez-vous et corrigez vos erreurs. »

« Est-ce que... », chuchota Shunsui. « Est-ce que vous savez quelque chose à mon sujet… ? »

« Je ne peux point vous aider, je suis désolé... », murmura Byakuya, s'appuyant de nouveau contre le dos de son siège. « Vous êtes une créature unique. Véritablement la seule de son genre. Je suis reconnaissant d'avoir vu un être tel que vous avant de mourir. »

« Je suis juste comme tout le monde ici... », corrigea Shunsui.

« Non, vous ne l'êtes point », dit Byakuya fermement, croisant ses mains sur ses cuisses. « Vous n'avez rien à voir avec tout le monde. »

* * *

« Mais je ne veux pas rester ici », se plaignit Orihime, les poings serrés d'impuissance, « Je ne vous sers à rien ici ! »

« Orihime », soupira Jûshirô, invitant Shunsui du regard à intervenir.

« Tu ne peux pas venir », dit simplement Shunsui en l'observant avec attention de ses yeux gris.

« Mais- »

« Petite idiote... », gronda gravement Shunsui. « Tu es une source de nourriture pour notre ennemi. Tu ne peux pas venir. »

« Alors tout ce qui me reste, c'est d'être laissée derrière avec Vasile et Petru ! Vous avez confiance en eux ? Ils n'ont pas vu de femmes depuis… depuis que leurs mères sont mortes ! », argua Orihime.

« Et ils ne voient pas de femme maintenant… Tu es une gamine », rétorqua Shunsui. « Et je ne les connais peut-être pas très bien, mais je ne crois pas qu'ils oseraient faire quoi que ce soit qui dérangerait le Comte. »

« Je suis la guérisseuse ! », insista Orihime.

« Nous pouvons tous guérir sans toi », fit remarquer Shunsui.

« Je peux aider ! », cria Orihime.

« Tu peux aider en restant ici », intima Shunsui avec irritation. « Si tu quittes ce château, alors que Dieu me vienne en aide, je- » Shunsui s'interrompit, respirant lourdement. « Écoute Orihime, j'ai besoin que tu restes ici. Je t'implore. »

« Tu m'implores ? » répéta Orihime comme si les mots étaient incongrus.

« Oui. Je t'implore », continua Shunsui. « Parce que j'ai blessé tant de gens jadis lorsque j'étais transformé. J'ai tué des personnes innocentes qui ne méritaient pas de mourir. Et je le regrette terriblement », confia Shunsui très vite, presque comme si le courage allait lui manquer. « Je ne pourrais plus me supporter si jamais je devais te blesser... »

« Vous ne parlez pas japonnais », réprimanda Jûshirô. « Sommes-nous enfin parvenus à un accord ? »

« Oui, Daddy », dit Orihime, hochant la tête en signe d'obéissance. « Je vais rester ici. »

« Merci », dit Jûshirô avec soulagement. Il regarda Shunsui, fouillant de ses yeux verts au regard clair le visage à la beauté brute de Shunsui. « Orihime, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas jouer un peu avant d'aller au lit ? »

« Bou-ouh », gémit Orihime.

« Allez », ordonna Jûshirô avec fermeté.

« Oui, Daddy », dit Orihime en sortant de la pièce l'air boudeur.

« Tu as l'air anxieux. »

« Je le suis », admit Shunsui doucement.

« Nous avons été confrontés à tant de choses avant ceci », considéra Jûshirô d'une voix posée et rassurante. « Il n'y a rien eu que nous n'ayons pas pu gérer. »

« Ce qui s'est passé dans le Saint-Empire romain... », souffla Shunsui, agrippant violemment les bras de son fauteuil. « Je n'ai pas pu le supporter… Et Coyote, il est tellement… Il est tellement intrépide… Est-ce que rien ne l'effraie même après ce que les Quincy lui ont fait ? »

« Ce que tu as subi ne t'as pas détruit », nota Jûshirô d'un ton neutre. « Aucun de vous. »

« C'était fait pour », murmura Shunsui.

« Tu as trop peur de l'échec », réalisa Jûshirô, hochant la tête lentement.

« Si nous ne réussissons pas, ils ne nous tueront pas, pas tout de suite... », souffla Shunsui. « J'aurais voulu que Byakuya ne nous ait jamais dit cela. Je ne peux pas le sortir de ma tête. Je préférerais mourir un million de fois que de vivre pour être torturé à nouveau. Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas retraverser cet enfer à nouveau.

Shunsui ferma les yeux lorsque Jûshirô pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Jûshirô l'embrassa avec passion, se pressant de tout son poids sur Shunsui pour le réconforter. Puis il s'écarta, le souffle enfui, ses yeux verts scintillant dans la faible lumière. « Tout ira bien. Nous serons ensemble cette fois, et il n'y a pas moyen que je laisse jamais quelqu'un te toucher de cette manière. »

« Jû- »

« Tais-toi et écoute », ordonna Jûshirô. « Je suis là, je suis à tes côtés. Je ne suis pas un ornement ou une décoration... » Jûshirô déposa un baiser doux et apaisant à l'extrémité des doigts de Shunsui. « Je suis ton épée, et je te protégerai... »

« Merci », dit Shunsui sobrement, recouvrant la main de Jûshirô de sa main chaude.

« De rien, pour toujours et à jamais », dit Jûshirô doucement, d'une voix basse et profonde.

« Je suis désolé de nous avoir entraîné dans ce foutoir », grogna Shunsui, agité.

« Un problème après l'autre, Kyôraku-san », suggéra Jûshirô.

« Si seulement la vie ne nous envoyait qu' _un seul problème à la fois_ », marmonna Shunsui.

* * *

« Comment en connais-tu autant sur les vampires ? », demanda Ichigo en observant Grimmjow avec intérêt.

Grimmjow leva les yeux sur Ichigo, son éclatant regard turquoise rayonnant d'animation. « Je ne vit pas cloîtré à l'ombre du Conseil... »

« Moi non plus ! », aboya Ichigo.

« Tout doux, tout doux... », rit Grimmjow. Il secoua la tête, les mèches bleues de ses cheveux en désordre s'agitant d'une façon irrésistible. « Je suis indépendant. Je vis plus d'aventures que toi. Je me fais plus d'ennemis et plus d'amis... »

« As-tu déjà combattu un vampire ? », pressa Ichigo.

« Non », admit Grimmjow. « Mais une fois, il y a très longtemps, j'en ai rencontré quelques uns. Ils ont dévasté le village dans lequel je séjournais… c'était quand j'étais encore un détenteur de contrat en fait. »

« Pouvait-on raisonner avec eux ? », interrogea Ichigo, remarquant tardivement combien Grimmjow s'était rapproché de lui.

« Ils ont essayé de me manger », souffla Grimmjow dans le cou d'Ichigo. « Je suis certain que j'étais délicieux... »

« Comment tu t'es échappé ? », demanda Ichigo en se détournant de Grimmjow, arquant maladroitement le cou.

« Mon Maître », confia Grimmjow avec une pointe de dégoût. Il s'assit, l'espace entre eux deux jetant un froid désagréable. « C'était comme de regarder une pièce de théâtre. Les comédiens avaient leurs textes, et j'ai tout observé du début à la fin sans pouvoir agir sur le résultat. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? », demanda Ichigo anxieusement, l'estomac noué.

« Mon Maître a utilisé mon corps. Il était _dedans_. » Grimmjow frémit. « Il les a tous tués. Il ne m'avait jamais protégé lors d'un combat, ni ne l'a jamais fait depuis.

« Alors pourquoi il a combattu les vampires ? Et en utilisant une telle méthode ? » Ichigo, en proie au tumulte de ses pensées, secoua la tête.

« J'ai bien une idée, mais... » commença Grimmjow doucement, « je ne te la dirai que... moyennant un prix... »

« Un prix ! » Croisant les bras sur la poitrine, Ichigo hocha négativement la tête. « Je ne jouerai pas à ton petit jeu, Grimmjow. »

« Bien sûr que si », dit Grimmjow avec un très large et espiègle sourire. « Parce j'ai vu un Maître combattre un vampire, et que tu es curieux. »

« Tu es lamentable », réprimanda Ichigo.

« Je sais », dit Grimmjow dans un éclat de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange de l'information ? »

« Pas grand chose », murmura Grimmjow.

« Bien. Je t'écoute. »

« Un baiser. »

« Le prix pour l'information est un baiser ? », s'enquit Ichigo, les sourcils froncés.

« Une fois... », taquina Grimmjow. « Deux fois... »

Ichigo empoigna la robe d'intérieur de Grimmjow et tira à lui le corps plus robuste du changeant. Le juron d'Ichigo mourut sur ses lèvres lorsque, lui sautant presque au cou, Grimmjow l'enlaça. Les lèvres chaudes de Grimmjow pressées contre les siennes, Ichigo étouffa un cri quand les dents de Grimmjow raclèrent sa lèvre inférieure, puis, sans hésiter, Grimmjow envahit la bouche d'Ichigo d'une langue imposante et possédée d'ardeur.

« Bien ! », gronda Ichigo, repoussant Grimmjow et l'envoyant par terre. « Tu as eu ton baiser. » Ichigo se brossa les mains avec dédain. Ses joues étaient écarlates, ses lèvres, teintées de rose. Il avait l'air enfiévré, ses yeux bruns se posaient partout dans la pièce excepté là où Grimmjow était assis sans cérémonie sur le sol.

« Les baisers babyloniens sont les pires... », taquina Grimmjow. « Je termine toujours par terre avec un bleu. »

« C'est toi qui l'as voulu », dit Ichigo, rejetant de manière exquise ses épaules en arrière. Il sourit, offrant sa main à Grimmjow. « Maintenant parle. »

« Tu aurais dû payer après... » se plaignit Grimmjow en se frottant les fesses avec exagération. « Tu es trop impatient. »

« Parle, Jaggerjack... », intima Ichigo, donnant un coup de pied malicieux à Grimmjow.

« Que je vive ou que je meure a toujours été complètement égal au Maître », dit Grimmjow d'une voix neutre. « Mais que _lui_ vive ou meure ne lui était pas égal du tout.

« Tu es en train de dire qu'il se protégeait lui-même ? », pressa Ichigo.

« Il a vu les vampires comme une menace. Il n'était même pas dans sa forme corporelle... », clarifia Grimmjow. « Ce qui veut dire qu'il était inquiet pour sa gangue de loup. »

« Il y a plus de mille ans, les vampires connaissaient l'existence des gangues de loup », réalisa Ichigo, le souffle court. « Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle. Le Conseil... »

« Je m'en branle, du Conseil », jeta Grimmjow.

« Le Conseil éprouve la même chose à ton endroit », marmonna Ichigo.

« Alors pourquoi ils tiennent à ce que j'en fasse toujours partie ? », demanda Grimmjow avec un rire tonitruant. « Ils sont comme des ex trop collants. »

« J'en ai aucune idée ». Ichigo agita la main d'un air dédaigneux. « J'essaie de me débarrasser de toi depuis toujours, il me semble... »

« Tu le pourrais, tu sais », murmura Grimmjow, saisissant la main d'Ichigo et sautant sur ses pieds. « Tu pourrais me tuer définitivement. »

« Si nous nous combattions », argua Ichigo, « ce serait mutuellement destructeur. »

« Peux-tu penser à un meilleur moyen de partir, que de mourir avec moi dans une glorieuse bataille ? », avança Grimmjow en souriant, provocateur.

« Mourir après avoir tué absolument tous les Maîtres », déclara sans ambages Ichigo.

« Tu es si noble d'esprit, ça me dégoûte », se moqua Grimmjow.

« Et toi tu es tellement différent ? », rétorqua Ichigo. « La seule raison pour laquelle tu es ici c'est pour _aider_. »

« Un jour, je vais te tuer », argua Grimmjow. « Je ne peux pas te tuer si quelqu'un l'a déjà fait… Tu piges ? »

« Non, je ne te comprendrai jamais. » Ichigo secoua la tête. « Et ma patience s'amenuise à vue d'œil... » Ichigo marcha vers la porte du bureau lentement. Il s'arrêta, se tournant pour regarder Grimmjow. « Je vais prendre un bain pour laver ton odeur. Malheureusement, il faut que j'attende que les domestiques chauffent l'eau... »

« C'est pas gentil... », protesta Grimmjow, tiquant de la langue.

« J'estime que ça te donnes à peu près vingt-cinq minutes... », répliqua Ichigo pensivement.

« Vingt-cinq minutes ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dir… ? » Mais avant d'avoir fini de parler, Grimmjow réalisa l'implication. Il sourit jusqu'aux dents, sans pudeur, tout en marchant avec obéissance vers la porte. « Je peux faire avec. »

Partie IX : **fin**

* * *

NdT :

Il y a une légende médiévale autour de l'expression « Love Cervere ». Les bestiaires de l'époque parlent d _'_ un animal aux nombreux noms, dont celui de _Love Cervere,_ appelé _Panther_ en anglais ou _Panthera_ de son nom latin. Il s'agit d'une bête extraordinaire dont le seul ennemi serait le dragon.  
Cette légende, tirée du _Medieval_ _Bestiary_ _,_ est citée en introduction du chapitre 11 de  The woods of Arcadia (Les bois d'Arcadie), la série dont fait partie Neige en Wallachie.

La voici en substance :

Pour attirer et manger ses proies, la _panthère_ n'utilise pas la force. Après s'être repue, elle va dans une caverne et dort pendant trois jours. Puis elle se réveille en poussant un grondement sonore, et pendant qu'elle gronde, sa gueule exhale une odeur sucrée. Tout animal qui entend le grondement tombe sous l'emprise de l'odeur et remonte sa piste jusqu'à atteindre la panthère. Seul le dragon est immunisé. Il reste hors d'atteinte en se cachant dans un trou parce qu'il a peur…

Il y aurait même un symbolisme profond derrière cette histoire, concernant le bien et le mal, le diable et le Christ, mais je vous en fais grâce :-)


	10. Rien qu'un Brin d'Herbe

Un bug à la mise en ligne du chapitre précédent (chapitre 9) a empêché la fic d'apparaître dans la liste des updates récents. En plus, aucun message n'est parti vers les followers.  
Je ne sais pas si c'est réparé. J'essaierai de trouver une solution si ce n'est pas le cas, afin que vous, qui aimez cette fic, puissent être prévenu-e-s de l'ajout d'un nouveau chapitre.

Désolée pour la gêne occasionnée !

* * *

 **Neige en Wallachie**

* * *

Traduction de **The Snow in Wallachia** par YamatosSenpai

s/11636420/10

* * *

 **Partie X : Rien qu'un Brin d'Herbe**

« On n'aime, en définitive, que ses penchants, et non pas ce vers quoi l'on penche. »

Friedrich Nietzsche, Par-delà le bien et le mal

* * *

Ginjo sourit, invitant la femelle vampire, Jackie, à revenir à son côté. Elle referma la bouche, ses lèvres charnues se joignant à peine par-dessus ses crocs. Ginjo plaqua sa main contre sa joue, la forçant à tourner le menton jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne regardât plus que lui. « C'est dangereux, reste loin de lui. »

« O-Oui, Monsieur », murmura Jackie, hochant la tête avec peine sous la fermeté de la poigne de Ginjo.

« Vous voilà, avez-vous dit ? », dit Ginjo à voix haute, pivotant sur ses talons théâtralement. « Et qui voilà, exactement ? »

« Ne joue pas ce jeu avec moi », énonça la voix d'Aizen, dégoulinante, par la bouche de Coyote ; le corps duquel se convulsa, sa plaie béante à l'abdomen guérissant à vue d'œil. « Tu m'as invoqué. Tu as mon attention, pour l'instant ; cependant je te mets en garde, ne me fais pas perdre mon temps... »

« Vous avez tué trois membres de mon clan », déclara Ginjo en pointant une griffe accusatrice. « Cela demande une certaine expertise. »

« Pas vraiment ». Il y avait quelque chose de contre nature dans la façon dont la bouche de Coyote se mouvait, comme si sa peau fondait en se détachant des os. La voix d'Aizen suintait de la mâchoire mise à nu d'une manière terrifiante et Ginjo dut retenir un frisson. « Ce fut relativement simple. »

« Vous êtes arrogant, j'aime ça... », répliqua Ginjo, rêveur. « Ça rend les choses plus intéressantes... »

« Je ne suis pas ici pour ton amusement, Kugo Ginjo », dit Aizen fermement. « Je suis ici parce que ta petite chienne là-bas a fait un trou dans mon serviteur favori.

« Fort bien... » Et dans la brève seconde que prit le regard de Ginjo à s'aventurer là où se tenait Jackie, Aizen avait mis à terre deux des vampires les plus proches. « Quoi ? »

Les poings de Coyote atterrissaient déjà sur l'une et l'autre créature, traversant leurs cages thoraciques. Les mains autour de leurs cœurs, il tira sans hésitation. Il mangea les organes noircis, le sang fétide qui maculait ses lèvres dégoulinant des coins de sa bouche. Or en moins de quatre ou cinq secondes, il reprenait déjà son attaque, défonçant leurs gorges de ses mains et leur tranchant la tête.

Coyote se tenait debout entre les cadavres décapités, dont les visages, encore distordus par le choc et l'agonie, tournoyaient sur le sol de pierre. Le sang pissait copieusement des corps, c'était presque comme si une pluie de sang tombait du ciel. La langue de Coyote se pointa de sa bouche et se pourlécha du sang éclaboussé sur ses lèvres. Aizen reprit la parole, essuyant une larme de sang qui suintait de l'œil de Coyote : « Tic, tac... » Il sourit, obligeant les lèvres de Coyote à s'élargir en un sourire macabre. « Peut-être que tu seras le prochain que je tuerai… »

« Vous avez l'air d'être un type raisonnable », poursuivit Ginjo rapidement. « Peut-être que nous pouvons arriver à une sorte d'arrangement ? »

« Quelle sorte d'arrangement ? », demanda Aizen posément.

« Cent âmes humaines... », souffla Ginjo anxieusement.

« Continue... », intima Aizen, suivant de ses doigts la fêlure apparue au bras gauche de Coyote. Il ne pouvait pas rester beaucoup plus longtemps dans son corps, celui-ci se dégradait rapidement.

« En échange, tout ce que vous avez à faire est de tuer un seul petit vampire... », termina Ginjo, le sourire aux lèvres, réjoui par avance.

« Tu veux tuer ton créateur », réalisa Aizen, hochant lentement la tête de Coyote. Aizen jeta un œil incrédule à Ginjo. « Pourquoi ? »

« Mes raisons ne regardent que moi », répliqua Ginjo.

« Une centaine d'âmes humaines rien que pour tuer un seul vampire ? » Aizen secoua la tête de Coyote. « Tu es plus faible que je ne le pensais, et je ne pensais déjà pas grand-chose de toi. »

« Un vampire ne peut pas tuer son créateur », siffla Ginjo. « Si je devais donner le coup de grâce… je serais maudit pour des millénaires. »

« Très certainement », commença Aizen, provocateur, « tu ne prêtes pas foi à un mensonge aussi évident. »

« Ce n'est pas un mensonge », dit l'homme grand et élancé. « Les conséquences sont trop horribles pour les nommer. »

« Votre crainte me dégoûte », murmura Aizen. « Lorsque les lois de Dieu sont trop dures à respecter, vous tuez tout simplement Dieu. »

« Je veux que _vous_ tuiez ce _Dieu_ », insista Ginjo, recentrant la discussion.

« Plus vite », recommanda Aizen d'un signe de la main droite déformée de Coyote. Les jambes de Coyote cédèrent sous lui et il ne resta debout que par volonté pure. « Le temps presse, dis-moi qui. Finissons-en avec les termes de ce marché. »

« Je veux que vous tuiez Byakuya Kuchiki », expliqua Ginjo. « Et je vous paierai avec 100 âmes humaines pour le faire. »

« Marché concl-l », balbutia Aizen, du sang jaillissant de la bouche de Coyote. La vision dans l'œil droit de Coyote s'arrêta soudainement et une humeur chaude suinta de l'orbite. _Je n'ai plus le temps_ , pensa Aizen en sentant sa conscience lui échapper.

« Je vous aurai vos 100 jours, Aizen », dit Ginjo rapidement, accourant vers Aizen. « On s'occupera de tout avant votre retour... »

Coyote leva sa main droite, ses doigts se portant à sa gorge. Il grogna, crachota ; la souffrance était atroce et bien plus qu'insupportable. Il avait l'impression que son corps entier était en feu, ou bien qu'il était écartelé, les membres tirés dans quatre directions différentes. Le visage de Ginjo qui approchait n'était qu'un brouillard flou dans le regard de son œil restant, il essaya de bouger, essaya de se soustraire à son approche, mais tout devint noir à nouveau.

* * *

Coyote se redressa par à-coups, comme un cadavre raidi souffrant de sévères boursouflures. Il jeta un œil hésitant autour de la pièce sombre avant d'essayer de se lever. Il avait les jambes faibles et se serait écroulé sans le soutien du lit sur lequel il s'appuya. « Où est cette sacrée bon dieu d'urne ? »

Coyote secoua la tête, luttant contre une sensation accablante d'étourdissement. « Vous devriez vous reposer. »

Coyote dirigea son regard sur l'homme grand et élancé assis dans le coin de la pièce, étonné qu'il ait pu rester inaperçu, là, pendant si longtemps. « Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Shûkurô Tsukishima », se présenta simplement l'homme.

« Bon, alors, Mr Tsukishima », marmonna Coyote, « où est l'urne que je portais quand je suis arrivé ? »

« Vous devriez vous reposer », répéta Tsukishima.

« Je ne vais pas me reposer », gronda Coyote. « Rendez-moi ma putain d'urne que je puisse quitter ce putain d'endroit... »

« L'urne est avec Maître Ginjo », expliqua Tsukishima, surveillant Coyote avec un intérêt critique.

« Je ne pense pas que vous compreniez la situation dans laquelle vous êtes », dit Coyote en se redressant avec une grimace. « Mon Maître aura un corps très bientôt. Une fois qu'il aura un corps, il tuera tous et chacun d'entre vous... »

« Peut-être », reconnût Tsukishima.

« Il est très protecteur vis-à-vis de moi, alors ne soyez pas surpris s'il vous fait à tous des trous partout... », continua Coyote tout en se rapprochant lentement de la porte.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il le fera. » Tsukishima se contenta de secouer la tête.

« Vous ne le connaissez pas », aboya Coyote, en soutenant son abdomen endolori. « Vous n'avez aucune idée de... »

« Ce genre de personne est incapable de protection parce que la protection trouve son origine dans l'amour _ou l'admiration_ », expliqua Tsukishima, clignant des yeux de ses paupières tombantes. « Et cette créature est incapable d'amour. »

« Très bien, alors il est très possessif... », rectifia Coyote en prenant une profonde et douloureuse inspiration.

« Vous êtes un mal aimé, Coyote Stark », prononça Tsukishima d'une voix douce bien que ses mots fussent comme des épées. « Ce n'est pas votre faute. »

« J'exige que vous vous taisiez », chuchota Coyote, ses yeux bleus dardés sur Tsukishima. « D'accord ? »

« Ne vous laissez pas aller au désabusement », continua Tsukishima. « Le sentiment est réciproque, après tout. »

« De quoi êtes-vous en train de parler ? », exigea de savoir Coyote, se tournant complètement pour faire face à Tsukishima.

« Vos pensées... », expliqua Tsukishima en faisant un signe vers sa tempe, « saignent de votre tête. »

« Génial », dit Coyote sèchement. « Ignorez-les tout simplement, elles ne s'adressent pas à vous de toute façon. »

« Je vous demande pardon », murmura Tsukishima. « Mais vos pensées sont si pleines de souffrance. Il y a tant de tristesse, de nostalgie et de désespoir... » Tsukishima s'avança au bord de son fauteuil, ses longues jambes se déplaçant délicatement. « … que je ne désire plus qu'être près de vous. Je désire absorber chaque pensée… chaque once de votre douleur... »

Coyote regarda Tsukishima pendant un long moment avant de répondre. « Je ne laisserai pas Aizen vous tuer. Je veux vous tuer moi-même. »

« Vous contrôlez si peu... », murmura Tsukishima avec détachement, comme si les remarques qu'il faisait sur Coyote venaient de très loin.

« Mes pensées sont les miennes uniquement », insista Coyote, saisissant d'une poigne ferme le bras de Tsukishima et l'arrachant de son siège. Il cogna Tsukishima, le poussant avec force jusque dans le couloir. « Ne vous avisez pas de... », menaça Coyote en levant sa main maudite de façon significative. « Contentez-vous de rester hors de ma tête ! »

Tsukishima attrapa la main de Coyote, la peau du vampire, si froide, presque douloureuse au contact. Tsukishima ne sourit pas ni ne se moqua ni n'exerça sa force d'aucune façon à ses dépens. Il resta debout, silencieux, en tenant la main hâlée et griffue de Coyote dans la sienne. « Ce n'est pas votre faute. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne l'est pas ? », demanda Coyote, sa voix grimpant en volume.

« Rien ne l'est », dit Tsukishima. Bien que gentils, les mots blessèrent Coyote. Il se plia en deux, la main retenue au-dessus de sa tête par la poigne de Tsukishima. Coyote lutta pour retrouver son souffle avant de pouvoir se redresser de nouveau.

« S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi seul », dit Coyote sans ardeur, retirant sa main de l'étreinte de Tsukishima. « Je ne sais pas ce que vous attendez de moi... »

« Votre tâche est de guérir », répondit Tsukishima. « Nous nous occupons de tout. Nous préparons les 100 âmes pour Aizen. »

« 100 âmes ? » Les yeux de Coyote s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. « Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

« Cela faisait partie de notre arrangement. »

« Avez-vous une idée de ce que vous avez fait ? 100 âmes ? Ça veut dire qu'il peut se balader librement pendant 100 jours ! »

« Oui, nous savons. »

« Pourquoi diable quelqu'un voudrait ça ? », geignit Coyote. « Vous avez commis une terrible erreur. »

« Peut-être, mais ce n'était pas ma décision. »

« Celle de qui alors ? Celle de Ginjo ? », demanda Coyote en agitant la tête.

« À l'évidence », répondit Tsukishima.

« Si vous pensez que mon Maître vous apportera son aide, vous êtes cinglé. Et si vous pensez que l'ennui ne le gagnera pas, et que mon Maître ne décidera pas de se distraire avec votre coven tout entier, alors vous êtes cinglé et stupide... » Coyote poussa un lourd soupir. « Vous m'avez vraiment bien démoli tout à l'heure. Mais vous finirez probablement par mourir d'une manière horrible, alors je ne suis pas trop fâché.

« Vous devriez vous reposer », répéta Tsukishima en revenant dans la chambre pour reprendre sa place dans son fauteuil.

« Est-ce que vous êtes mon gardien ou quoi ? », demanda Coyote. « Je suis prisonnier à présent ? »

« La situation est hors de votre contrôle », dit Tsukishima laconiquement. « Il n'y a pas de raison de vous en inquiéter plus longtemps. »

* * *

« Vous devriez manger... », insista Amar en plaçant le plateau sur la table à côté du lit de Coyote.

« Je ne veux pas », protesta Coyote en faisant la moue, croisant les bras sur la poitrine et détournant le nez.

« Vous devez entretenir vos forces », insista Haziq, un sourire mutin s'élargissant sur son visage tanné.

« Débarrassez-moi de ce gars », demanda Coyote en désignant du menton Tsukishima. « Et je mangerai tout ce que vous placerez devant moi... »

« Ah, de grâce », murmura Amar, baissant les yeux de honte, « Maître Tsukishima est... »

« J'ai compris, j'ai compris », gémit Coyote en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

« Ne vous angoissez pas autant, s'il vous plaît », supplia Haziq, ses douces petites mains caressant la joue de Coyote. « Vous êtes notre invité d'honneur. »

« Je ne crois pas que vous compreniez le sens de cette phrase », grogna Coyote en secouant la tête. Il porta un regard critique sur Tsukishima avant de parler en malais. « Je vous aime bien. Je ne veux pas que vous mourriez d'une façon atroce, aucun de vous deux », insista Coyote, son regard passant de Haziq à Amar. « Il faut que je parte. J'ai besoin de votre aide. »

« Non », dit Amar fermement.

Haziq hésita, les paupières baissées. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis secoua simplement la tête. Il s'agita avec nervosité, incapable de croiser le regard de Coyote. « J'ai vu l'avenir »

« Haziq, non », rugit Amar.

« Quel avenir ? », interrogea Coyote.

« Vous devriez rester ici », répondit Haziq simplement.

« Non, je ne veux pas. »

« Vous devez », insista Haziq.

« Je ne veux pas », aboya Coyote. « Je ne suis pas dans l'obligation de vous aider. Je ne vous dois rien, à vous les vampires ! »

« Il y a une guerre », dit soudain Amar. « Elle va arriver à notre coven. »

« Cela n'a rien à voir avec moi. »

« Je l'ai vu ! Je vous ai vu mourir ! », laissa échapper Haziq. « Les gens qui lutteront contre nous seront ceux qui se tiendront au-dessus de votre cadavre. »

« Je ne peux pas mourir », marmonna Coyote. « Même lorsque je le veux. »

« Toute chose et tout être meurt », chuchota Amar. « À l'exception du Créateur. »

« Tout ça n'a rien à voir avec moi », répéta Coyote, en secouant la tête dans son déni. « Et je ne me sens pas particulièrement charitable. »

« Votre esprit s'emballe », observa ouvertement Tsukishima, inspectant le beau visage de Coyote. « Ce qu'ils vous disent vous inquiète. »

« Je ne suis pas inquiet », mentit Coyote. « J'ai juste un visage à l'expression renfrognée. »

« Que disent-il ? », pressa Tsukishima, l'attention concentrée exclusivement sur Coyote.

« J'ai rencontré beaucoup de gens dans ma vie. Et tous pensaient qu'ils étaient d'une manière ou d'une autre différents des autres. Ce que moi je vois, ce que moi je sais, c'est que les humains, les vampires, les changeants, les maîtres, tout le monde veut se sentir important. Et aucun de nous ne l'est vraiment. »

« Vous ne pensez pas que vous êtes un élément d'un tableau plus grand », demanda Tsukishima.

« Je pense que je suis un brin d'herbe », répliqua Coyote. « Il y en a un nombre infini juste comme moi. Et quand je mourrai, personne ne remarquera que je ne suis plus là, ni vous non plus d'ailleurs... »

« Vous êtes un individu bien sombre, Coyote Stark », nota Tsukishima.

« C'est temporaire également »

* * *

« Bonsoir, Vicomte Stark ! », salua Ginjo joyeusement alors qu'il franchissait le seuil de la pièce. « Avez-vous assez chaud ici ? Besoin d'une autre couverture ? »

« Il fait toujours la grève de la faim », annonça Tsukishima en abaissant sa coupe. Tenant la coupe entre ses cuisses, il s'agita dans son fauteuil, lançant un regard irrité à Ginjo.

« Cela fait une semaine, Mr Stark », soupira Ginjo, claquant de la langue avec désapprobation. « Vous ne faites du mal qu'à vous-même. »

« C'est une question de principes... », expliqua Coyote, se retenant de justesse de rouler des yeux à sa ressemblance momentanée avec Jûshirô Ukitake. « Je ne mangerai ni ne boirai dans la demeure de mon ennemi. »

« Stoïque », dit Ginjo simplement, haussant ses larges épaules « Mais tout compte fait sans valeur ».

« Nous verrons », rétorqua Coyote, ses yeux bleus étincelant dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

« À quoi êtes-vous en train de penser ? », se demanda Ginjo à voix haute.

« Vous ne pouvez pas le dire ? », avança Coyote, un sourire se frayant un chemin sur son visage.

« Tsukishima avait raison », se réjouit Ginjo. « Vous êtes fascinant. »

« Au fait », commença Coyote, « les jumeaux ne sont pas venus ici depuis des jours... »

« Et vous vous sentez seul, Coyote ? », taquina Ginjo, riant de plus belle.

« Je préférerais les regarder eux, plutôt que vous, voilà tout », répliqua aussi sec Coyote.

« Ils sont un atout militaire important », expliqua Ginjo. « Que vous le croyez ou non. »

« Ah bon ? », murmura Coyote pour lui-même.

« Si vous vous sentez trop seul », héla Ginjo par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il franchissait en sens inverse le seuil de la porte, « Tsukishima fera l'affaire, à la rigueur. »

« Je ne suis pas si désespéré », gémit Coyote en avisant Tsukishima d'un œil rebuté.

« Il plaisante », jeta Tsukishima, la mâchoire serrée. Coyote regarda Tsukishima, le regarda vraiment, et soudain il ressentit un peu de pitié pour lui. L'homme élancé était assis au même endroit depuis des jours, sans bouger, assurant patiemment la garde de Coyote.

« Comment vous avez écopé du poste de gardien de toute façon? », demanda Coyote avec curiosité.

« Tout les autres étaient effrayés », dit Tsukishima simplement.

« Quoi ? De moi ? », questionna Coyote, incrédule.

« Vous avez tué cinq membres du Coven », expliqua Tsukishima. « C'est un sérieux crime. Sans parler, d'impossible. »

« Je ne les ai pas tués. Et vous le savez », souffla Coyote.

« Et vous savez que vous êtes encore dangereux. »

« Je vous ai prévenu. »

« Je ne prends pas les décisions. Je m'y conforme simplement. »

« C'est un moyen efficace pour finir mort », insista Coyote.

« Peut-être », concéda Tsukishima d'un bref hochement du menton.

« Ça y est, j'suis à bout... », dit Coyote avec un gémissement exaspéré. « C'est quoi votre histoire ? »

Tsukishima fixa Coyote des yeux, curieusement, pendant un long moment avant de parler. « Si vous êtes un brin d'herbe, alors je suis une gouttelette d'eau. Ma vie est un cycle infini. »

« Un cycle de quoi ? »

« De mort », murmura Tsukishima.

« D'où venez-vous ? », continua Coyote en s'adossant contre le mur de pierre rugueux, les jambes repliées sous lui dans le lit.

« Je suis de... » Et Tsukishima s'arrêta pendant un long moment empli de nostalgie. « … d'une vallée... » Tsukishima regarda dans sa coupe avec intensité. « … située entre deux petites chaînes de montagnes. Il y faisait chaud, l'eau était froide et transparente... »

« Ça avait l'air bien. »

« C'était le plus bel endroit de la Terre », déclara Tsukishima d'un ton neutre. Puis sa mine s'assombrit, son expression dure comme la pierre resurgissant. « Cet endroit n'existe plus désormais. »

« Ma maison était comme ça », murmura Coyote. « Elle est encore là, mais elle n'existe plus pour moi. »

« On ne sait jamais », dit Tsukishima, apportant un réconfort très peu usuel chez lui. « Peut-être que vous la reverrez un jour. »

« Probablement en tant que dernière image avant ma mort... », pensa Coyote avec amertume.

« Peut-être reviendrez-vous comme un brin d'herbe », dit Tsukishima. « Vous pourriez passer toute votre prochaine vie dans la vallée de Nevers. »

« La ferme ! », aboya Coyote, se remettant dans les draps avec brusquerie. Il ferma étroitement les yeux, se frottant les tempes dans son trouble. « Pourquoi donc est-ce que je m'embête avec vous ? »

Partie X : **fin**


	11. L'Épée de Dieu

**Neige en Wallachie**

* * *

Traduction de **The Snow in Wallachia** par YamatosSenpai

s/11636420/11

* * *

À propos de la traduction :

Vous êtes-vous aperçu que je n'avais pas dé-modernisé les jurons de Grimmjow ? Je viens de m'en apercevoir et réflexion faite, je ne le ferai sans doute pas : il ne serait plus lui-même :-). Au diable l'existence de ces jurons dans la Renaissance et leur possible modernité ! Quoique, selon le Dictionnaire du Moyen Français _p_ _utain_ et _merde_ existeraient en tant qu'injures au moyen âge dans des expressions telles que : _Fils à_ _putain !_ _Barbier de_ _merde !_

* * *

 **Partie XI : L'Épée de Dieu**

"Maudit soit celui qui le premier inventa la guerre"

Christopher Marlowe (1564-1593)

* * *

« Vous êtes stupides », hurla Orihime, les poings serrés contre les hanches. « Vous êtes tous tellement stupides ! »

« Allons, allons, petite », chuchota Petru en tapotant doucement ses cheveux. « Il ne faut pas crier sur M'sire. »

« Je ne veux pas rester ici ! », continua Orihime. Elle échappa des mains de Petru et courut à Jûshirô. « Je veux venir avec vous. »

« Ce n'est pas négociable », dit Shunsui catégoriquement.

« Je ne peux pas parler avec ces gens ! », se plaignit Orihime en désignant Vasile et Petru. « En plus ils sont louches… Et vous avez besoin de moi... »

« Que se passe-t-il ? », demanda Byakuya, qui assistait à l'emportement d'Orihime avec détachement.

« Elle veut venir », répondit Jûshirô, lissant les cheveux d'Orihime derrière son oreille.

« Non », dit Byakuya immédiatement, sans pouvoir retenir un pouffement moqueur.

« Bien sûr que non, mais elle n'est qu'une enfant... », expliqua Jûshirô. « C'est difficile pour elle de comprendre. »

Byakuya fit savoir d'un signe de tête à Jûshirô qu'il comprenait la situation. Il marcha vers Orihime et s'agenouilla en face d'elle. Il prit sa petite main chaude dans la sienne. Il leva les yeux sur elle, un charmant sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

« Lorsque j'avais ton âge », gronda Byakuya, son sourire toujours plaqué sur la figure, « je faisais ce qu'on me disait sinon j'étais sévèrement puni... » Byakuya, de l'extrémité de son doigt, donna un petit coup sur le bout du nez d'Orihime. « Les enfants devraient être obéissants ».

« Elle ne peut pas vous comprendre », fit remarquer Grimmjow en se grattant paresseusement le ventre.

« Quand j'avais ton âge », continua Byakuya comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, « si je me comportais mal ou parlais sans permission, mon… _père…_ me battait avec une canne… aussi grosse que ça... » Byakuya fit le geste des mains, son étrange sourire toujours en place. « Alors sois une bonne petite fille. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? », demanda Orihime, les yeux écarquillés d'inquiétude.

« Il a dit : "Tu restes ici. Soit sage sinon tu seras corrigée à coups de bâton », expliqua Grimmjow.

« Grimm- », commença à sermonner Jûshirô.

Orihime fit entendre un cri perçant. Ses joues blêmirent, et elle s'affala presque par terre de frayeur. Les crocs de Byakuya se rétractèrent rapidement, laissant sur son poignet deux petites perforations. Du sang goutta de la main d'Orihime sur le sol de pierre. Byakuya lécha ses lèvres humides, le sang maculant de mauve sa peau claire.

« Nos ennemis n'utilisent pas de canne », dit Byakuya en se remettant debout. Il relâcha Orihime et, choquée, elle se mit à pleurer, se réfugiant sans attendre auprès de Jûshirô. Byakuya, se tamponnant les lèvres d'un air absent, rajusta ses vêtements.

« Ne la touchez jamais plus », gronda Shunsui en empoignant Byakuya par le col de sa chemise. Il tordit le tissu, serrant le poing, et hissa par la gorge Byakuya du sol. « Je vous tuerai. »

« Hé, attends... », interrompit Ichigo, faisant un pas en avant. Il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement. « Byakuya essayait d'aider... »

« Shunsui », dit Jûshirô, sa voix basse, ferme et autoritaire. « Laisse-le .»

Shunsui jeta un coup d'œil étonné à Jûshirô. Jûshirô confirma d'un signe du menton et Shunsui relâcha Byakuya. Byakuya atterrit souplement sur ses pieds, sans même que la secousse de ses bottes rencontrant le sol de pierre ne le fît vaciller. Il lissa sa chemise et dévisagea Shunsui silencieusement.

Orihime se tenait derrière Jûshirô, se cachant à la vue de Byakuya. Son poignet ne saignait plus, mais l'épreuve l'avait clairement effrayée. Des larmes, retenues par ses cils, roulèrent sur ses joues rondes et juvéniles lorsqu'elle cligna des paupières.

« Vous avez eu raison », dit Shunsui après une longue pause.

« Vasile, Petru », appela Byakuya en se tournant vers ses serviteurs. « Vous la protégerez de votre vie. »

« Certainement, Maître » « Oui, M'sire .»

« Faites vos adieux », indiqua Byakuya. « Nous partons. » Il expira nerveusement. L'expression qu'il venait d'utiliser planait sur lui comme une ombre menaçante.

« Votre épée, M'sire ? », demanda Petru anxieusement.

« Non, mon épée restera ici. Utilisez-la pour protéger l'enfant », murmura Byakuya. « Apporte-moi l'Épée de Dieu. »

« À vos ordres, Maître », dit Vasile, hochant la tête avec une révérence accrue. Il déglutit laborieusement avant de prendre le couloir à grandes enjambées.

« Ouah. La classe ! », chuchota Grimmjow en poussant Ichigo du coude.

« Reste tranquille », grogna Ichigo.

« Ne mens pas », taquina Grimmjow tout bas. « Ça fait classe. Tu sais que ça fait classe. »

« C'est juste une épée », soupira Ichigo, échangeant un regard avec Renji.

« C'est juste _L'Épée de Dieu_ », continua Grimmjow, regardant Renji pour s'assurer son appui. « Je veux dire, ça sonne drôlement bien. Je n'utilise même pas de putain d'épée et je suis jaloux... »

« C'est vrai que ça sonne bien », renchérit Renji au grand dam d'Ichigo.

« C'est juste à cause du nom », insista Ichigo. « Il l'a probablement nommée lui-même... » Ichigo rejeta les épaules en arrière, bombant le torse. « Je pourrais me mettre à dire que je porte la Peau de Dieu. Est-ce que ça me donne l'air plus cool ? »

« Tu portes la Peau d'un Lézard... », rétorqua Grimmjow, ricanant dans sa barbe. « C'est pas la même chose du tout. » Ichigo sourit d'une oreille à l'autre. « Oh oh. Tu es en colère ? », s'enquit Grimmjow.

« Pas du tout », répondit Ichigo jovialement.

« Devrais-je avoir peur ? », questionna Grimmjow auprès de Renji.

« Absolument », assura Renji avec un petit rire.

Vasile revint avec l'arme dans un fourreau très ancien et usagé. Tout en marchant, il tenait l'épée courbe dans ses bras, serrée contre sa poitrine. Il la remit à Byakuya avec précaution, et immédiatement, Byakuya la retira de son fourreau. Le bronze de la lame fouettant l'air étincela à grand bruit. « Voici l'Épée de Dieu », annonça Byakuya. « Elle était appelée l'Épée de Mars par les Romains, mais les Huns n'ont jamais vénéré les Dieux occidentaux. Ce nom est un faux », expliqua-t-il.

« C'est une épée orientale », remarqua Jûshirô, étudiant l'arme antique avec intérêt.

« Ce fut l'épée d'Attila le Hun », répondit Byakuya. Il regarda l'épée dans ses mains avec révérence.

« Pourrais-je la tenir ? », demanda Jûshirô sans réfléchir.

Byakuya alla pour refuser immédiatement, mais quelque chose l'interpella. Il sonda l'expression de curiosité de Jûshirô et, lentement, acquiesça d'un signe du menton. Il présenta l'épée, les deux mains tendues, et Jûshirô se courba avant de s'en saisir. Jûshirô tourna et retourna l'épée dans ses mains, étudiant la courbure de la lame et le surprenant poids de la poignée. « C'est une bonne épée. »

« Innombrables sont ceux dont elle a prit le dernier souffle », repartit Byakuya. Et même si leur conversation avait atteint son terme, ils étaient parvenus à se comprendre encore plus profondément. Jûshirô se courba, rendant l'épée à Byakuya, qui, en retour, salua de la tête.

* * *

« Nous devons marcher », informa Byakuya en se frayant un chemin dans la neige amoncelée.

« À quelle distance est-ce ? », demanda Jûshirô, resserrant son manteau plus étroitement contre lui.

« Loin », répondit Byakuya.

« Ce n'est pas que je veuille me plaindre... », intervint Renji, « mais nous ne supportons pas très bien le froid... »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? », demanda Byakuya en se tournant pour examiner Renji. « Vous alliez bien quand nous sommes allés au village. »

« Ouais, eh bien », grommela Renji entre ses dents serrées, « j'ai signé deux contrats… et Ichigo... »

« Je ne comprends pas. » Les yeux de Byakuya s'étrécirent, comme s'il se plongeait profondément dans ses pensées.

« Nous allons devoir aller vite », dit Ichigo. Il avait l'air nonchalant, mais son corps se trouva bientôt pris de tremblements involontaires.

« Expliquez », insista Byakuya en regardant l'un et l'autre changeant.

« Je me change en caméléon », répondit Ichigo. « Et Renji peut se changer en babouin ou en python... »

« Ils sont à sang froid », lâcha Grimmjow enfin. « Ils ne peuvent pas réguler leurs températures comme le reste d'entre nous. »

Byakuya laissa échapper un long soupir. Il avisa Renji et Ichigo comme s'ils offensaient son regard. « Ne pouvez-vous pas juste vous changer en babouin et marcher ? »

« Eh bien, euh, ça ne marche pas exactement comme ça... », marmonna Renji tous bas.

« Marchons », informa Byakuya, prenant la tête pour descendre dans la vallée couverte de neige. « Quand l'exposition au froid vous fera tomber dans les pommes, nous vous porterons tout simplement. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Ichi », ronronna Grimmjow, cognant son l'épaule contre celle d'Ichigo. « Si t'as les genoux qui flanchent, j'peux t'porter... »

« Je déteste la neige », grogna Ichigo, dévalant la pente à petites foulées à la suite de Byakuya.

« Y a rien de mieux que la neige », annonça bien fort Grimmjow en se déshabillant. « Eh, guerrier-san, vous voulez bien tenir ça pour moi ? » Jûshirô prit les vêtements de Grimmjow tels qu'ils lui étaient tendus. « Y en a parmi nous qui sont simplement faits pour ça. »

Le corps de Grimmjow fut parcouru de frémissements aux reflets irisés, sa peau halée devenant presque iridescente. Les contours de sa silhouette tremblotèrent et, dans un seul râle douloureux, il se transforma en une magnifique panthère blanche. Des touffes de poils bleus bordaient ses oreilles et sa nuque. Ses yeux d'un bleu éclatant brillaient, d'un éclat plus brillant encore dans le champ de neige pure.

La panthère s'élança en avant, les coussinets de ses pattes se posant doucement dans la neige. Elle se frotta contre les jambes d'Ichigo, déséquilibrant presque le changeant. Lequel essaya d'attraper sa queue, et elle bondit loin devant, un feulement irrité logé dans sa gorge.

« Tous les chats sont pareils », clama Ichigo d'une voix forte. « Ils mendient l'attention comme un enfant désobéissant, et ils se plaignent quand ils l'obtiennent ! »

Byakuya marchait en silence, la panthère devant lui, et loin derrière, l'humain et Shunsui, arrivant à peine à garder le rythme. Les deux autres changeants marchaient ensemble. Ils riaient de bon cœur et bavardaient entre eux avec excitation. Byakuya se demanda pendant un moment quelle était la nature de leur relation. Il sentit la chaleur monter à ses joues et son cœur battre faiblement dans sa poitrine. « Oh, écœurant », marmonna Byakuya pour lui-même en secouant la tête et en concentrant son attention sur ses deux seuls pieds.

« Hé ! »

Byakuya releva les yeux de son petit monde, choqué de découvrir Renji marchant à côté de lui. Byakuya inspecta Renji d'un œil critique, absorbant chaque détail : la façon dont les yeux de Renji devenaient de simples fentes lorsqu'il clignait des paupières, la curieuse et épaisse fourrure qui recouvrait son cou et ses bras... « Salut », répondit Byakuya gauchement.

« Nous marchons depuis environ 6 heures », fit remarquer Renji, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son manteau.

« Alors il nous reste un peu moins de la moitié du chemin à faire. »

« Ah, bien. » Renji hocha la tête. Du coin de l'œil, il coula un regard vers Byakuya. « Au fait, on se demandait... », continua Renji avec espoir, « si nous pouvions faire une pause. »

« Qui est « on » ? », demanda Byakuya, tournant la tête pour regarder derrière lui.

Grimmjow avait repris sa forme humaine ; il portait Ichigo endormi dans ses bras comme une princesse, son propre manteau placé sur lui pour le protéger du froid. Shunsui et Jûshirô n'étaient que des petits points au loin. Ils marchaient à une allure régulière, leur détermination évidente, mais le corps de Jûshirô ne pouvait pas supporter le rythme éreintant de Byakuya.  
Byakuya hocha la tête une fois, les ongles griffus de ses doigts rentrant dans ses paumes. « Nous nous arrêtons. »

« Génial », soupira de soulagement Renji.

« Vous savez, vous auriez pu me dire que les gens traînaient derrière », fit remarquer Byakuya, s'écartant de Renji pour se diriger vers un endroit à découvert non loin de là.

« Nous voulons tous arriver là-bas », répliqua Renji. « Et puis, j'étais en train de profiter de la paix et de la tranquillité. Vous êtes quelqu'un avec qui il est agréable de marcher. »

« Je n'ai même pas réalisé que nous étions en train de marcher ensemble ». Byakuya fit un geste négligeant de la main.

« La neige vous va bien », dit Renji tout à trac.

Byakuya se tourna légèrement, fixant les yeux sur Renji. Renji se tenait debout, son visage soigneusement impassible. Byakuya déglutit sans bruit. « Comment cela ? »

Renji sourit, un sourire beau à en rater un battement. Son visage entier rayonna de si belle façon que l'estomac de Byakuya se serra. « Parce que vous êtes... »

« Pour l'amour du ciel ! », brailla Grimmjow. Il ajusta Ichigo dans ses bras en les regardant tous les deux avec agacement. « Faites du feu si c'est pas trop vous demander. »

« Je vais chercher du bois », offrit Byakuya, esquivant Renji en le dépassant, pour foncer droit jusqu'à l'orée éloignée du bois.

Dans le temps que mirent Jûshirô et Shunsui à les rattraper, la flambée était chaude et accueillante. Ils s'assirent sur deux grands troncs d'arbres couchés, arrangés de part et d'autre du feu, et levèrent leur mains glacées. Enveloppé de plusieurs manteaux, Ichigo bailla, les yeux encore embrumés de sommeil, puis il fit un petit signe quand il les aperçut.

« J'ai tellement faim », se plaignit Shunsui en se frottant l'estomac. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour le dîner ? »

« Du lynx », dit Byakuya sans détour, en lançant un quartier de viande sanglante dans les mains de Shunsui.

« Ces espèces de chats ? », demanda Shunsui avec horreur, fixant des yeux la viande crue.

« Ouais, les pauvres petits... », murmura Grimmjow, mastiquant une pleine poignée de baies gelées.

« Les lynx sont partout », répondit Byakuya avec un haussement d'épaule légèrement offensé. « Et puis, il faudrait que j'attrape une centaine de campagnols des champs pour nous nourrir tous. »

« Que sont les campagnols des champs ? », demanda Shunsui, considérant ses alternatives.

« Des rongeurs », dit Byakuya, suçant à grand bruit le sang d'une pièce de viande.

« Du lynx, donc ! », proclama Shunsui, déchirant la viande qu'il tenait. Il offrit les deux moitiés à Jûshirô, qui sélectionna son morceau. Ils mangèrent dans un silence relatif, le feu leur réchauffant enfin les os. Shunsui réalisa combien il était véritablement épuisé et se donna une claque sur les joues pour se réveiller. « Il faut qu'on trouve un abri. »

« Ici c'est bien », intervint Byakuya. Il était allongé dans la neige, les bras repliés derrière la tête. Il leva les yeux sur la couverture d'étoiles, le feu illuminant son profil. « Nous sommes les plus grands prédateurs du coin. »

« C'est vrai », confirma Jûshirô, se massant les bras.

« Alors c'est un bon endroit pour s'arrêter ? », demanda Ichigo, s'emmitouflant plus encore dans le manteau de Grimmjow.

« Oui », dit Byakuya sincèrement. « Dormons à présent. »

* * *

« Réveillez-vous »

« Hein ? » Renji ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il essaya de s'asseoir jusqu'à ce qu'il réalisât qu'un poids pesait en travers de sa taille, le clouant au sol.

« Chut... », murmura Byakuya en plaçant un doigt froid contre ses lèvres. « Taisez-vous »

« D'accord », acquiesça Renji, cillant à la vue de Byakuya à califourchon sur lui. Les doux cheveux noirs de Byakuya chatouillaient sa peau, et Renji se mordit la lèvre nerveusement, priant son corps de ne pas réagir. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Chut... », murmura Byakuya, surveillant les alentours avec suspicion.

« Quelqu'un est là… ? », interrogea Renji avec inquiétude, le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine.

« Chut... », chuchota Byakuya, les lèvres à quelques millimètres de celles de Renji. Renji écarquilla les yeux de surprise ; ses mains allèrent d'elles-mêmes se placer au dos de Byakuya quand le vampire l'embrassa. Les hanches de Byakuya basculèrent sur l'arrière, ses doigts griffus s'enfonçant dans la chair des épaules de Renji.

Renji avait perdu le souffle quand Byakuya stoppa le baiser et s'écarta. Renji s'assit, les mains glissant jusque la taille mince de Byakuya. Coincé entre la neige et le corps froid de Byakuya, Renji frissonna. Mais il voulait plus ; il attira à lui Byakuya encore plus près, écrasant ses lèvres sur celles du vampire. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, leurs mains impatientes affairées sur les vêtements de l'autre.

« Vous êtes si beau... », marmonna Renji avec appréciation, presque comme une prière.

« Chut... », souffla Byakuya, l''air s'élevant de ses lèvres comme une arabesque de fumée. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine tandis qu'une charmante coloration pêche affleurait sur sa peau blanche et pâle. « Nous devons rester silencieux. »

« D'accord... » acquiesça Renji, hochant la tête dans une stupeur enivrée. « Silencieux. »

* * *

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici la nuit dernière ? », voulut savoir Grimmjow, donnant un coup de pied à la carcasse mutilée d'un lièvre des neiges.

La vallée entourant le campement était dans un état révoltant. Lapins et petits rongeurs jonchaient partout la neige ; du sang se trouvait tout autour de l'endroit où ils avaient dormi, souillant le terrain sur des mètres et des mètres. Il y avait des empreintes de mains visibles dans le sang ; occasionnellement, une empreinte de pied nu. La scène sortait tout droit d'un cauchemar.

« J'ai eu faim », répondit Byakuya d'un air absent, peignant ses cheveux avec ses doigts.

« Merde », souffla Grimmjow, la main enfouie dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. « Quel putain de bordel. »

« Avez-vous pu dormir ? », demanda Shunsui après avoir inspecté le carnage parmi la faune sauvage.

« Suffisamment », dit Byakuya. « Il faut continuer notre marche. »

« Tu vas bien ? », demanda Ichigo en faisant un signe explicite à Renji.

« Ouais, super », répondit Renji d'un air béat, tout en frottant son cou avec ses doigts pour en retirer une croûte fraîche.

« Il y a beaucoup de sang animal », expliqua Ichigo lentement, « mais sérieux, je peux quand même déceler l'odeur de ton sang. »

« Fais-moi confiance », dit Renji dans un éclat de rire. « Je vais tout à fait bien. »

« Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une décision sage... », commença Ichigo à contrecœur. « Tu sais que nous avons passé un marché avec... »

« Non. » Renji le fit taire en levant la main. « Ne termine pas. »

« Renji », grogna Ichigo. « Je suis désolé, c'est seulement que je ne veux pas te voir... »

« Non. Occupe-toi de toi d'abord », aboya Renji. « Ça fait 800 ans, et toi et cette fichue tête de nœud... »

« Wouah... », clama Grimmjow d'une voix traînante, se glissant auprès d'Ichigo. « Est-ce que quelqu'un m'a appelé ? »

« Je n'étais pas en train de te parler », dit Renji, la mâchoire crispée de colère.

« Mais vous étiez en train de parler de moi... », rétorqua Grimmjow, provocateur, en souriant de toutes ses dents. « _J'ai bon_? »

« Laisse-le tranquille », ordonna Ichigo, sa main tapotant la large poitrine de Grimmjow. Je dois juste apprendre à ne pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas. »

« Ouin », pleurnicha Grimmjow avec facétie. « J'ai cru que nous allions nous battre. Je me suis échauffé pour rien. »

« Cessez de vous battre entre vous », ordonna Byakuya, la voix calme bien qu'autoritaire. « Je pars. »

Renji courut à petites foulées jusqu'à ce qu'il rattrapât Byakuya. Ils marchèrent côte à côte, leurs mains se frôlant. Shunsui et Jûshirô suivirent, Jûshirô parlant à voix basse, la plupart du temps à propos de Coyote. Grimmjow, souriant sans complexe, donna une poussée à Ichigo. Ichigo jura, serrant plus étroitement contre lui les pans des deux manteaux qu'il portait. Finalement, ils en vinrent à marcher du même pas, l'un à côté de l'autre, et bien qu'ils ne se touchassent pas, ils regardaient l'autre en douce du coin de l'œil.

* * *

« Stop », dit Byakuya, s'arrêtant sur ses pas. Il leva les yeux sur l'immense forêt en face d'eux et soupira. « Un pas de plus, et ils sauront que nous sommes là. »

« À quelle distance sommes-nous ? », demanda Ichigo, jonglant avec une petite sphère brillante d'énergie entre ses mains. Il se réchauffait avec la petite balle, la balançant d'une paume à l'autre d'un geste distrait.

« À quelques minutes en courant », répondit Byakuya.

« Nous avons le couvert des arbres », dit Renji avec excitation, alors qu'une fourrure venait recouvrir ses bras. « Nous allons pouvoir bouger bien plus vite maintenant. »

« Attendez, avant que nous allions plus loin... », réclama Byakuya, attirant l'attention de chacun.

« Tuer tout le monde », marmonna Grimmjow. « Compris. »

« Oui, mais il y a plus... » Consterné, Byakuya observa Grimmjow se transformer. La panthère grimpa à un arbre et se mit en mouvement sans attendre d'autres instructions.

« Il n'est pas très "plan" », expliqua Ichigo sur un ton d'excuse.

« Son love cervere masquera entièrement mon odeur, la vôtre aussi, Ukitake-san... », expliqua Byakuya. « Mais certains d'entre vous... » Il regarda Renji significativement. « … ont de très fortes odeurs. »

« Donc vous voulez avoir de l'avance », suggéra Renji avec un sourire en coin. « Compris »

« Il nous faudra quelques minutes pour atteindre le coven... », précisa Byakuya.

« Je suis rapide. Je vous rattraperai », repartit Renji avec confiance.

« Ukitake-san, restez avec moi », indiqua Byakuya. « Shunsui, je n'ai vu qu'une fraction de vos capacités, mais je suppose que vous excellez dans la mêlée... »

« Eh bien... » Shunsui avait l'air un peu embarrassé. « Je suis en fait un épéiste qualifié, mais... »

« C'est un bagarreur pur et simple », blâma Jûshirô.

« Bien », dit Byakuya, ses yeux gris s'adoucissant. « Je veux que vous oblitériez toute la place. »

« Compris. »

« Et Ichigo... » Byakuya reporta son attention sur le changeant à la chevelure orange. « Je réalise que vous n'aimez pas vous battre... » Ichigo regarda Byakuya avec intérêt. « Vous préférez des adversaires impossibles, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ichigo ne savait pas comment répondre. Puis Byakuya abaissa lentement les paupières, et il réalisa que Byakuya avait compris. Byakuya avait lu ses pensées ; il tenait compte de ses sentiments. Ichigo déglutit péniblement et hocha la tête.

« J'ai besoin que vous tuiez le chef de ce coven, Kugo Ginjo », expliqua Byakuya. « Il ne me combattra pas. Il évitera cela à tout prix. »

« Pourquoi ? », demanda Ichigo.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps pour de longues explications », répondit Byakuya. « En bref, vous ne pouvez pas tuer le vampire qui vous a créé sans vous tuer vous-même. »

« Compris », dit Ichigo en hochant la tête. « Kugo Ginjo. »

« La forêt sera gardée », continua Byakuya. « N'engagez pas le combat. Tuez le vampire qui s'enfuit et non celui qui vient vers vous. Ce seront des éclaireurs. Ils sont notre priorité. »

« Bonne chance », murmura Shunsui en embrassant la main de Jûshirô doucement.

« Je t'aime », chuchota Jûshirô. « Soit prudent. Et souviens-toi... » Il leva les yeux sur Shunsui, sa main caressant son visage. « Je ne laisserai jamais personne te prendre encore au piège. »

« Rappelez-vous de leur couper la tête et de leur retirer le cœur », intervint Byakuya. « Je les veux tous morts. »

* * *

La panthère passait inaperçue à travers les arbres, juste sous le nez des vampires. Elle relâchait son doux poison sensuel en courant. Le love cervere suintait de sa langue, infectait l'air, avec la plus merveilleuse et plaisante des rêveries.

La panthère déboucha de la forêt et mit le cap vers le manoir. C'était une large demeure, presque un château en elle-même, située sur le bord d'une falaise. La berge rocailleuse d'une rivière était au bout d'une vilaine chute du haut de la falaise. La panthère huma l'air et changea de direction. Une senteur familière avait attiré son attention, et elle commença à gravir le flanc du manoir.

La panthère montait maladroitement, la neige et la glace la faisant presque perdre pied. Laissant échapper un sifflement irrité, ses griffes transpercèrent un morceau de bois. Arrivée enfin de plain-pied, la panthère erra autour d'une petite fenêtre, le museau pressé du côté du manoir. La panthère relâcha une grosse bouffée de brume hallucinogène, puis se faufila par la fenêtre déverrouillée pour disparaître dans le manoir.

Grimmjow s'accroupit, cherchant à l'aveuglette dans la garde-robe de quoi s'habiller. Il enfila des caleçons et resserra la cordelette autour de sa taille. Il crapahuta à travers la pièce vide, humant l'air, songeur. Il connaissait cette odeur.

Il se mit debout, le dos pressé contre le mur de bois. Entrebâillant la porte, il jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Il ne vit personne mais l'intensité des effluves s'accrut vertigineusement, et ce fut alors que Grimmjow réalisa que l'autre personne diffusait consciemment son empreinte odorante. Grimmjow hocha la tête, marmonnant entre ses dents tout en marchant.

Grimmjow se figea lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit à l'autre bout du couloir. Il regarda d'un côté et de l'autre, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait revenir à temps dans l'autre pièce. Puis Coyote Stark apparut sur le seuil et s'avança. Il était à moitié déshabillé, la chemise ouverte, la poitrine exposée. Il fourrageait avec la ceinture de ses pantalons. Un peu de sang frais en avait imbibé le devant.

Il regarda Grimmjow de la tête au pied puis se précipita vers lui. Grimmjow n'enregistra qu'à peine ce que Coyote lui dit quand le jeune changeant saisit son poignet. Il cligna des yeux stupidement, puis fut entraîné dans le couloir. Soudain la porte par laquelle Coyote était sorti éclata en mille morceaux, et un affreux loup noir courut après eux. Ce fut là que la mise en garde de Coyote atteignit finalement Grimmjow : « **Cours**! »

Partie XI : **fin**


	12. Les Créatures à la Surface des Miroirs

Ah, c'est une joie d'ajouter un chapitre maintenant ! Je suis ravie de vous retrouver et que le 0 irritant du nombre de lecteurs ne soit plus qu'un souvenir.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Neige en Wallachie**

* * *

Traduction de **The Snow in Wallachia** par YamatosSenpai

s/11636420/12

* * *

À propos de la traduction :

Le titre de ce chapitre est l'un de mes préférés : _Creatures in Cold Mirrors_. J'ai dû altérer le texte d'origine cependant, car la sonorité ne rendait pas bien en français.  
 _– Les Créatures dans les Miroirs Froids –_ Moche en français, n'est-ce pas ? *hé hé*

La citation en début de chapitre est tirée d'un texte d'une poétesse originaire d'Argentine. (La traduction est très humblement de moi, et à partir de la version anglaise) :  
 _"Because no one has more thirst for earth, for blood, and for ferocious sexuality than the creatures who inhabit cold mirrors"_

* * *

 **Partie XII : Les créatures à la Surface Glacée des Miroirs**

« Car personne n'est plus assoiffé de terre, de sang, et de sexualité féroce que les créatures qui vivent à la surface glacée des miroirs »  
— Alejandra Pizarnik

* * *

Les mâchoires du loup claquèrent, de la bave partant dans toutes les directions. Le loup avait l'air d'osciller entre un loup noir commun et un terrifiant loup-garou de taille humaine. Il se lança à leur poursuite, son haleine fétide ventant jusqu'aux chevilles exposées de Grimmjow.

Grimmjow laissa échappa un grondement sourd et tourna les talons. Il poussa Coyote devant lui, courant à toute allure le long du couloir. « Attends », hurla Coyote, penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Non ! T'arrête pas ! Allez ! », cria Grimmjow en prenant les jambes à son cou. « Allez ! Allez ! Allez ! »

Coyote passa à travers la fenêtre au bout du couloir. Il se transforma partiellement lorsqu'il roula sur toit de bardeaux et dégringola. Grimmjow jura et, en une belle coordination, atterrit sur le toit sous forme de panthère. Coyote grogna, se retenant au rebord du toit gelé. Il faillit glisser et lutta pour se redresser.

La panthère se retourna, sifflant et donnant des coups de patte à l'adresse du loup à leur poursuite, qui grimpait sur le toit. Une brume copieuse tourbillonnait de la gueule de la panthère. Aucune respiration ne s'échappait du loup. Puis, soudain, l'animal bondit, ses dents déchirant la gorge de la panthère. La panthère et le loup tombèrent l'un sur l'autre. Ils combattirent vicieusement, touffes de poils et sang fusant dans les airs. La panthère fit entendre une terrible plainte ; le sang coulait en flots grotesques de sa blessure au cou. Puis la plainte cessa, la panthère retomba, inerte, contre la toiture. Le loup hurla, son museau ensanglanté pressé contre la gorge de la panthère.

« Stop ! », cria Coyote en levant ses mains en espoir de paix. « Ne le tuez pas... »

 _Pourquoi ?_ La voix de Tsukishima envahit sa tête.

« Parce que nous partageons un Maître », suggéra Coyote, s'éloignant peu à peu de la bordure du toit. « Le Maître dont vous essayez de gagner l'amitié… Vous vous souvenez ? »

 _Nous vous avons, vous. Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui,_ gronda Tsukishima.

« Ne soyez pas stupide », nargua Coyote en se mettant debout avec beaucoup de peine. « Vous ne m'avez pas .»

Tsukishima reprit sa forme humaine. Il toisa le corps affalé de Grimmjow et observa Coyote approcher, dans l'expectative du combat. Mais Coyote se contenta de sourire ; il fit un pas soudain en arrière, imprévisible, et sauta du toit.

« Merde ! » Tsukishima s'élança en glissant sur le ventre, la main tendue pour rattraper Coyote. Ses doigts frôlèrent ses cheveux bouclés mais ne purent s'en saisir. Il regarda avec horreur Coyote dépasser le niveau du sol et foncer plus bas vers le lit de la rivière, plus bas, beaucoup plus bas. « Merde ! »

Grondant de frustration, Tsukishima lança ses poings contre le toit. Il jura et cria, abattant ses coups jusqu'à ce que ses mains en saignent. Il se releva et se tourna, observant le sang de la panthère qui s'écoulait en ruisselets le long du toit.

« Bordel » Tsukishima ne cria pas. Il resta debout là où il était et laissa échapper un soupir incrédule.

Le corps de la panthère n'était plus là.

Tsukishima marcha précautionneusement vers la fenêtre et se glissa à l'intérieur maladroitement vu sa grande taille. Il écrasa le verre brisé sous ses bottes en descendant le couloir en direction de la chambre où Coyote avait été retenu.

« Pas de "Bonjour" d'abord ? », demanda Grimmjow, assenant une claque sur le côté de la tête de Coyote une fois que Tsukishima fût parti. « Il a fallu que je te sauve le cul aussitôt ? »

« Merci », soupira Coyote, appuyant sa tête contre le mur du couloir. « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a vu de toute façon ? Est-ce qu'il sait qu'on est encore en vie ? »

« Je ne peux pas te raconter ce que d'autres voient », expliqua Grimmjow en se mettant debout. « Je peux seulement te dire que ce qu'il a vu, quelque soit ce que c'était, ne lui a pas fait plaisir. »

« Tant mieux », dit Coyote en se remettant sur ses pieds.

« Bien », grogna Grimmjow. « Mets-moi au parfum. Pourquoi tu es ici ? Qui était ce type ? Bordel, pourquoi tu es ici ? Et bordel, qui était ce type ? »

« C'était Tsukishima... quelque chose », expliqua Coyote. « C'est un vampire. Je suis retenu comme otage d'honneur parce qu'ils veulent qu'Aizen tue un autre vampire. » Coyote cligna des yeux lentement. « Pourquoi diable es-tu là ? »

« Écoute, mon p'tit loup », chuchota Grimmjow, saisissant Coyote par le bras et l'entraînant avec lui. « Nous sommes ici pour foutre la merde. Je veux dire envoyer la place entière tout droit en Enfer. Il est temps pour toi de partir. »

« Je ne peux pas », gémit Coyote. « Ils ont le Maître. »

« Ça n'a pas d'importance », chuchota Grimmjow, poussant Coyote dans la pièce par laquelle il était entré. « Tu crois que j'ai jamais perdu cette putain d'urne ? Ça n'a aucune sorte d'importance... »

« Quoi ? Alors, au nom du ciel, pourquoi je la porte partout où je vais ?! », se lamenta Coyote.

« Eh bien, il préfère quand on ne la perd pas... », concéda Grimmjow, inclinant la tête, l'air songeur.

« Attends... » Coyote s'arrêta, sa main se saisissant du bras de Grimmjow. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "nous" ? »

« Papa Loup, Maman-san, Ichi, Vilain-Singe(1 )», énuméra Grimmjow en comptant sur ses doigts.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici », voulut savoir Coyote, ses yeux bleus s'étrécissant. « Où est Orihime ? »

« Écoute-moi bien, Coyote, tu essaies de couper les ponts, d'accord ? », demanda Grimmjow. Coyote hocha du menton lentement et Grimmjow continua. « Je comprends. Et je respecte cela. Alors si tu veux sortir d'ici en évitant une réunion compliquée, pars maintenant.

« Ces types-là sont forts », prévint Coyote en se grattant le cou.

« Nous aussi », insista Grimmjow en claquant ses poings l'un contre l'autre. « Pars tout simplement. Oh, et fais attention au vampire aux cheveux noirs. Visage fin, mine triste. Il te tuera s'il pense que tu es de mèche avec ces types. »

« Mais... » commença à protester Coyote. Grimmjow ne l'entendit pas. Toutes les fibres de son corps réagirent au cri perçant qui déchira sa propre gorge. Il baissa les yeux et vit la main de Coyote empalée dans son abdomen, son sang ruisselant abondamment au sol à grands flots nauséeux. « Je dois vraiment rester. »

Grimmjow s'étrangla, du sang giclant entre ses dents blanches et pointues. Coyote recula d'un pas, sa main écrasant un organe rose et sanglant entre ses doigts. Grimmjow pressa sa main contre la plaie béante et tomba à genoux. « Ai...z...en... »

* * *

« Cette odeur... » Shunsui ouvrit grand les yeux et, choqué, regarda à la ronde ses compagnons. La senteur caractéristique du sang de Grimmjow, portée par la brise légère, les enveloppa.

« Oh... », fut tout ce que dit Ichigo. Les contours de sa peau se brouillèrent, sa silhouette s'estompa jusqu'à l'invisibilité. Il disparut sans un autre son, les branches d'arbre au-dessus de leurs têtes craquant sous sa vélocité.

« Pourquoi Ichigo est parti en avant ? », demanda Jûshirô entre deux halètements.

« Grimmjow a été blessé », dit Byakuya pour toute explication en saisissant le bras de Jûshirô pour le stabiliser. « Il y a beaucoup de sang. »

« Nous ne devrions pas nous séparer comme ça... », grogna Shunsui tout en courant.

« Je peux le rattraper », murmura Byakuya, un souffle fébrile s'échappant de ses lèvres pâles. « Excusez-moi, Ukitake-san, mais il nous faut nous dépêcher... »

« J'essaie... », commença Jûshirô. Il poussa un cri étranglé lorsque Byakuya le balança dans les airs. Ayant reçu Jûshirô dans ses bras avec aisance malgré sa taille plus grande, Byakuya le maintint contre sa poitrine, et, sans grande difficulté, accrut sa vitesse.

« Ils savent que nous sommes ici », héla Byakuya par-dessus son épaule, sa silhouette rien de plus qu'un point au loin. « Nous devons nous dépêcher. »

« OK », souffla Shunsui, se concentrant tout entier pour soutenir l'allure de Byakuya. Il sentit un picotement curieux le long de sa nuque et fit entendre un grondement sourd, s'élançant pour empêcher la menace d'atteindre Byakuya et Jûshirô. Shunsui grogna, postillonnant de la bave quand le mot échappa de ses lèvres : « Éclaireurs ! »

Le vampire avait eu l'intention de sauter sur Byakuya mais Shunsui avait bondi avant, absorbant le plus gros de l'attaque. Il bascula en direction du sol, le vampire pris au piège entre ses bras et jambes. Ils roulèrent sans précaution, se frappant, se tapant l'un l'autre et se cognant au sol avec une intensité telle que Shunsui lutta contre l'envie de vomir.

Avec une faible plainte, Shunsui heurta un rondin gisant à terre, faisant finalement cesser la culbute tumultueuse. Il jura à grands cris, la tête prise de vertiges. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, son visage pressé contre celui, glacé, du vampire. Le vampire eut un halètement de surprise, s'extrayant de lui et crapahutant à reculons.

« Qui êtes-vous ? », demanda Shunsui en se tenant la tête à deux mains. Il inspira profondément plusieurs fois, s'exhortant à se remettre debout.

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? », demanda le vampire.

Shunsui regarda aux alentours mais Byakuya et Jûshirô étaient partis depuis longtemps. Shunsui soupira et roula sur ses genoux. « Je suis un Samurai. »

« Un Samu-rai ? » Le vampire avait répété le mot avec intérêt.

« Oui, un Samurai », réitéra Shunsui en brossant ses vêtements tout en se relevant.

« Vous êtes entré sur le territoire de notre Coven », expliqua le vampire. « Cela est interdit »

« Ouais, ouais. »

« Vous vous êtes également associé avec l'ennemi de notre Coven, le Comte Dracula... », continua le vampire. « Cela est interdit... »

« Bien sûr que ça l'est », murmura Shunsui, ravalant les derniers restes de nausées qu'il ressentait.

« Les deux crimes sont punissables de mort », dit le vampire d'un seul souffle.

« Venons-en à la partie où nous nous battons », provoqua Shunsui. « Je suis un petit peu pressé aujourd'hui. »

« Je vais vous tuer... », clama le vampire, ses crocs saillant de ses lèvres. « Et vous vider de votre sang... » Le vampire cracha, ses yeux assombris par la soif de sang.

Puis la tête du vampire vola, tranchée nette au-dessus des épaules. La tête portait encore une expression de choc en heurtant l'arbre derrière eux. Shunsui poussa un cri de surprise en fixant du regard le corps encore debout du vampire décapité. « Que diable… ? »

« Arrache-lui le coeur ! », ordonna Renji. Il se laissa tomber au sol, contourna Shunsui et marcha vers le vampire sans tête. Son poing lui transperça la poitrine et agrippa l'organe noirci. Il écrasa le cœur dans ses mains en l'arrachant sans hésitation de la cavité pulmonaire.

Il jeta le cœur au sol et le piétina. Il étala sur lui le sang, noir comme du goudron, dans une tentative de masquer les forts effluves de son odeur. Il examina Shunsui, un sourire arrogant étirant ses lèvres. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Ouais, évidemment... », répliqua Shunsui, toujours sous le choc.

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour jouer », dit Renji doucement. « Nous sommes là pour les tuer tous. Couper leurs têtes, arracher leurs cœurs. Tu te souviens ? »

« Ouais, j'allais le faire... », murmura Shunsui en regardant fixement les mains imbibées de sang de Renji.

« Grimmjow est blessé », dit Renji, ce qui sortit Shunsui de sa stupeur momentanée. « Ichigo est parti devant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouais », confirma Shunsui. « Il s'est carrément envolé. »

« Nous devons y aller aussi », suggéra Renji en baissant les yeux sur le vampire avec appréhension. « Tu penses qu'il est vraiment mort ? »

« Est-ce qu'on est pas supposé l'enterrer ou quelque chose ? » Shunsui se tritura les méninges, essayant de se rappeler.

« Oh merde », gémit Renji. « On devait ? »

« Tu ne te rappelles pas ? », demanda Shunsui.

« Tais-toi ! », aboya Renji. « Tu ne peux pas te rappeler non plus... »

« Attends, attends... », marmonna Shunsui, plongé dans ses réflexions. « Nous sommes supposés l'enterrer face contre terre, non ? »

« Mais est-ce qu'on doit le faire maintenant ? », demanda Renji. « Je veux dire, nous sommes pressés… Les autres vampires ne vont pas attendre que nous enterrions leurs amis, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien vu », exhala Shunsui. « Combien de temps crois-tu que nous pouvons attendre avant de les enterrer ? »

« J'en ai aucune idée », soupira Renji. « On a qu'à le faire maintenant pour le moment. »

« D'accord », approuva Shunsui, hochant la tête.

« Alors... », commença Renji, marquant le ton, « Commence à creuser... »

« Quoi ? Moi ? Je n'ai ni pelle ni rien... », fit remarquer Shunsui.

« T'es un putain de loup », dit Renji, claquant la paume de sa main sur le front de Shunsui.

« C'est un putain de terrain gelé ! », gronda Shunsui. « As-tu une idée de la difficulté que ce sera pour creuser un trou avec mes mains ? »

Soudain le corps du vampire s'assit, étendant les bras tout autour de lui. Shunsui et Renji jurèrent, les deux hommes renvoyèrent ensemble le corps au sol d'un bon coup de pied. Ils le piétinèrent à plusieurs reprises, proférant tous les deux nombre d'injures et menaces.

« Creuse ce putain de trou », réclama Renji.

« Je creuse, je creuse », aboya Shunsui, s'agenouillant sur le sol gelé.

* * *

Ichigo avait suivi la piste de Grimmjow, grimpé par la fenêtre, et pénétré dans la chambre vide. Il marcha dans une mare de sang frais et chaud, le liquide rouge s'infiltrant entre ses orteils nus. La pièce était vide, Grimmjow était parti. Ichigo maîtrisa sa respiration, inspirant profondément, avant de suivre la traînée de sang dans le couloir. La fenêtre à l'autre bout était cassée, des éclats de verre, répandus à travers le sol.

L'odeur de Coyote était intense, masquant presque les traces rémanentes de celle de Grimmjow. Ichigo se déplaçait rapidement, escaladant le mur, puis marchant le long du plafond. Il fouilla sans succès salle après salle, cherchant Grimmjow désespérément.

Ichigo s'arrêta lorsqu'un groupe de vampires passèrent en courant sous lui. Ils étaient anxieux, chuchotant entre eux à propos de dangereux ordres qu'ils venaient de recevoir. Ichigo déglutit avec beaucoup de difficulté ; les effluves de Grimmjow, presque inexistants, disparaissaient.

 _Ichigo._

C'était faible, mais Ichigo l'avait entendu. Sa poitrine se gonfla et il suffoqua presque de soulagement. _J'arrive. Tiens bon,_ pensa Ichigo.

Ichigo suivit l'effluve mourante et se retrouva dans une étrange pièce circulaire. Coyote était assis dans un fauteuil, Grimmjow à ses pieds. Grimmjow était horriblement blessé, ses intestins arrachés de son abdomen. Il ne lui restait que quelques moments à vivre. Ses derniers instants seraient saturés de souffrance et d'agonie.

« Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser mourir », disait Coyote à voix haute.

« Je le peux et le ferai », répliquait Coyote.

Ichigo plissa les yeux et rampa le long du plafond pour mieux regarder. Coyote était assis dans un fauteuil devant un miroir. Il souriait mais son reflet ne souriait pas. Son reflet parla ; la bouche de Coyote dans le fauteuil ne bougea pas. « Si vous ne le sauvez pas, je ne vous pardonnerai jamais. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton pardon », parla le Coyote du fauteuil. Il se moqua, détournant le regard du miroir un bref moment.

Le reflet, l'air perdu et brisé, paniqua, appuyant ses mains contre le miroir comme si c'était une barrière. « S'il vous plaît… S'il vous plaît, sauvez-le... »

« Pourquoi ? », demanda le Coyote du fauteuil.

« Pourquoi pas », demanda le reflet. « Avez-vous peur de lui ? Pensez-vous qu'il peut vous vaincre ? Qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire ? Laissez-le vivre... »

Le Coyote du fauteuil eut l'air fou de rage. Son visage se flétrit avant d'être finalement capable de parler à nouveau. « Je ne connais pas la peur, Coyote. »

« Juste cette fois-ci », supplia le reflet. « Juste cette fois-ci, pour moi… S'il vous plaît… Il est en train de mourir... »

Ichigo était incapable de bouger. Il réalisait exactement ce qui arrivait à Coyote.

« S'il vous plaît », cria le reflet, « il meurt ! »

Le Coyote du fauteuil agit vivement, il arracha son propre petit doigt, un hurlement de détresse échappant de ses lèvres. Sa main maudite fuma et grésilla, des vrilles noires luttant pour se réapproprier le doigt. Mais Coyote persévéra, forçant le doigt dans l'épaule de Grimmjow. Le doigt se tortilla et se fraya un chemin, s'enfonçant profondément à l'intérieur de la chair de Grimmjow.

Le reflet tourmenté soupira de soulagement, courbant la tête. « Je vous remercie... »

Du sang coulait du nez de Coyote, formant une flaque entre ses pieds. Il soutint sa main maudite, ignorant le sang qui ruisselait à profusion de son visage. Le Coyote du fauteuil hocha la tête et, sans avertissement, s'effondra vers l'avant, s'affalant sur le sol.

Le Coyote du reflet disparut et, dans un râle entre halètement et soupir, Grimmjow se réveilla en sursaut. Il grogna de confusion en repoussant de lui le corps inconscient de Coyote. Il baissa les yeux sur son estomac qui se refermait, grommelant entre ses dents. Il leva la tête, regardant un invisible Ichigo droit dans les yeux.

« J'étais mort », gémit Grimmjow en se frottant l'estomac, encore choqué.

« Presque », dit Ichigo en se laissant tomber du haut du plafond sur le sol, sa silhouette réapparaissant à la vue.

« Je t'ai manqué ? », demanda Grimmjow, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Presque », murmura Ichigo, la main caressant la joue pâle de Grimmjow.

« Coyote était possédé », expliqua Grimmjow, tâtant Coyote de son pied.

« J'ai vu », dit Ichigo dans un souffle. Il s'agenouilla à côté de Coyote, roulant le jeune homme sur le dos. Du sang lui ruisselait de la bouche et du nez de façon grotesque. Ichigo soupira, enveloppant la joue du changeant avec sa main. « Il a besoin d'aide. »

« Le Conseil... », commença à suggérer Grimmjow.

« Non », répondit Ichigo aussi sec. « Ils ne l'aideront pas. Ils ne feront qu'expérimenter sur lui... »

« Que dis-tu !?... », taquina Grimmjow. « Ordinairement, tu es tellement pro-Conseil. Je ne sais pas comment prendre ce nouvel Ichigo. »

« Crois-moi », dit Ichigo fermement. « Et crois-en mes expériences passées. Les Anciens du Conseil sont les dernières personnes à qui Coyote devrait parler. »

« Je te crois », insista Grimmjow. « Je hais ces enculés. »

« Repose-toi un petit peu ici », recommanda Ichigo. « Monte la garde auprès de Coyote. Quand il se réveillera, parle-lui. Assure-toi que Coyote est Coyote, ensuite, envoie-le loin de cet endroit... »

« OK », acquiesça Grimmjow avec un faible hochement de tête. « Mais où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« On est en pleine bataille, tu te souviens ? ». Ichigo se leva lentement. « Prends soin de toi, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. » Grimmjow confirma du menton avec obéissance. « Toi aussi. »

« Je ne suis pas un idiot arrogant et imprudent », insista Ichigo, le visage sévère. « Ça ira. »

« Va leur botter le cul, bébé ! », mit au défi Grimmjow avec un sourire taquin.

« Si jamais tu m'appelles encore "bébé", je te tuerai », mit en garde Ichigo.

« Vaudra le coup... », répliqua Grimmjow, joueur.

« Au fait, Coyote vient juste de te sauver la vie », dit Ichigo. « Ne la gâche pas. »

* * *

« Ah, Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure », héla Ginjo, les bras largement ouverts. « Je dois dire, je suis un peu surpris de voir que tu as quitté ton château... »

« Je suis devenu impatient », dit Byakuya en montant les escaliers, laissant le sang s'écouler goutte à goutte le long de la lame de son épée. Il décocha un sourire mortellement enchanteur. « Je commençais à penser que tu avais peur de moi. »

« Ha ! », se moqua Ginjo dans un rire rauque. « Tu délires. »

« Je sais déjà que... », commença Byakuya, la main glissant le long de la rampe d'escalier, « … tu ne me combattras pas... » Les yeux de Byakuya étincelèrent dangereusement dans la faible lumière. « Alors qui sera donc mon adversaire ? »

« Nous », siffla Jackie, dressant le bras pour le défier. « Nous le sommes tous ! »

« Un vampire contre un coven entier ? », questionna Byakuya, tiquant de la langue.

« Oh, allez... », dit Ginjo d'une voix traînante. « Tu as une si grande opinion de toi-même. Tu ne penses pas pouvoir le faire ? »

« Oh, je sais que je le peux », susurra doucement Byakuya. « Je suggère que vous veniez à moi tous en même temps. »

« Tu es insolent.. », gronda Ginjo.

« Et tu es faible », siffla de défi Byakuya. « Tu fais honte à notre race. »

« Tuez-le ! », hurla de colère Ginjo. « Tuez-le maintenant ! »

« Le vainqueur écrit l'histoire, Ginjo », railla Byakuya. « Et je ferai effacer ton existence de chacune de ses pages. Tu es faible. Tu es un lâche. Et tu es indigne de moi. »

Poussant un cri, Jackie se jeta sur Byakuya. Elle tira une dague de sa ceinture, cherchant comme une folle à entailler sa chair. À son plus grand dépit, il para sans problème avec son bras. Cela ne l'arrêta pas ; elle tira une seconde dague du bandeau enserrant sa cuisse. Elle attaqua avec ses deux armes, forçant Byakuya à parer avec son épée.

Elle sourit victorieusement quand une fine écorchure apparut sur la joue de Byakuya. Un liseré de sang affleura à sa joue pâle et il recula d'un pas. Il la regarda en silence pendant un long moment, ses yeux gris, agrandis et pensifs. Enfin il parla, trois petits mots dits si calmement qu'ils firent froid dans le dos à son adversaire. « À mon tour ».

Partie XII : **fin**

* * *

(1) NdT : « Vilain-Singe » – Dans le texte original, « Monkey-Ass », littéralement : « Cul de Singe ». Or cette expression, même si elle existe en français, a un sens très particulier et désigne : un hussard, un chasseur à cheval ou un cavalier léger… quand elle ne se rapporte pas à la calvitie… Du coup, j'ai utilisé un terme d'injure assez doux avec le mot singe, usuel en français : « vilain singe ». J'aurais pu mettre aussi « Tête-de-Singe » ou « Vieux-Singe »

* * *

Bon, ce chapitre ouvre clairement la porte sur une série de combats. Préparez-vous ! Action, ambiance glauque, émotion et tendresse, tout dans le même paquet...


	13. Voici venir la Pestilence

**Neige en Wallachie**

* * *

Traduction de **The Snow in Wallachia** par YamatosSenpai

s/11636420/13

* * *

À propos de la traduction :

 _P_ _estilence,_ ici, est l'ancien mot pour désigner la _peste_

* * *

 **Partie XIII : Voici venir la Pestilence**

« _À mon tour_ », avait mis en garde Byakuya, les yeux luisants. Il ouvrit sa veste, secouant la luxueuse étoffe comme pour en ôter les miettes. Une minuscule chauve-souris s'envola du vêtement et battit des ailes. Ennuyé, Byakuya agita la main jusqu'à ce qu'elle voletât loin au-dessus de sa tête.

« Votre parler est rude pour un dandy », gronda Jackie, faisant passer sa langue le long du fil de la dague ensanglantée.

Les lèvres de Byakuya frémirent, bouche entrouverte entre réprimer un sourire et décider d'une réponse. Toutefois, il resta silencieux, choisissant à la place de fendre l'air de son épée courbe. Le sabre siffla bruyamment, et Byakuya fut forcé de le tenir à deux mains.

« Cette épée est lourde et émoussée », jeta Jackie, remisant ses dagues dans sa ceinture et tirant une lame, longue et fine, du fourreau derrière son dos. « Vous n'arriverez jamais à tenir le rythme, l'ancêtre... »

« Je ne puis dire si tu as confiance en toi ou si tu es tout simplement idiote », murmura Byakuya.

Sans plus tarder, l'antique épée de Byakuya vint percuter celle de Jackie. Des étincelles jaillirent, et Jackie glissa plusieurs mètres en arrière. Le visage crispé de rage, elle commença à ferrailler à tout va, son épée lacérant le vide de l'air. Byakuya se dérobait et esquivait avec un synchronisme parfait, qui faisait presque croire à l'exécution d'une danse chorégraphiée.

« Arrêtez de fuir, lâche ! », rugit Jackie, plongeant son épée de toutes ses forces. Elle sourit et fit entendre un éclat de rire soulagé comme l'épée avait atteint sa cible. Son sourire s'évanouit cependant, lorsqu'elle leva les yeux et vit que Byakuya retenait la lame entre ses deux paumes intactes. « Salaud de... »

« Je ne suis pas un lâche », dit Byakuya, d'une voix basse qui roula de sa gorge et résonna à travers tout le salon. Tous les vampires, y compris Jackie, eurent l'impression d'être figés sur place. La peur saisit leurs esprits, les paralysant, et à l'unisson, dans un assourdissant boum, leurs cœurs battirent douloureusement dans leurs poitrines.

« Attaquez-le », hurla Ginjo, engageant les autres vampires à charger. « À un seul, ce n'est pas assez... »

« À vous tous, ce ne sera pas assez », répliqua Byakuya, son cou se contorsionnant anormalement pour faire face à Ginjo.

« Tuez-le ! Tuez-le maintenant », ordonna Ginjo, des postillons fusant des coins de sa bouche.

Le visage de Byakuya était comme un masque. D'innombrables vampires se ruaient vers lui, griffes, crocs, et armes faites main prêtes à l'attaque. Il se tint debout de toute sa hauteur, fier, attendant que la première vague de l'ennemi arrivât à lui. Puis, à l'instant même où son épée trancha la première gorge, un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres.

L'épée était vraiment exceptionnelle, et dans les mains de ce manieur en particulier, l'Épée de Dieu semblait avoir été forgée dans le magma. Elle abattait ses ennemis avec une telle précision fluide ; c'était comme s'ils fondaient sous les feux de l'enfer.

« Coupez-lui les bras », cria Ginjo. « Coupez-les lui ! Découpez-le en morceaux ! Arrachez-lui son épée ! »

Une pile de cadavres gisait aux pieds de Byakuya. Il marchait dessus sans s'en préoccuper, d'autres en quantité innombrable accroissant la dévastation à chaque minute qui passait. Et ce fut alors qu'il la vit, comme une revenante dans une histoire d'horreur, flottant au-dessus des marches. Les yeux rivés avec incrédulité sur la silhouette qui descendait l'escalier, son épée faiblit.

 _Je ne suis pas elle_ , murmura le fantôme. Elle s'arrêta à la dernière marche, des cheveux d'ébène tombant devant ses grands yeux arrondis. La vision de Byakuya sur elle devint plus nette et, réalisant, il déglutit.

 _Tu n'es pas elle._

Trois, non, quatre lames le transpercèrent de part en part, les vampires prenant joyeusement avantage de la distraction qui le paralysait. Un grognement d'agonie lui échappa, ses mains enserrant la pointe de l'une des lames. Avec un cri féroce, il tira d'un coup sec l'épée à travers sa propre poitrine, la garde le blessant grièvement alors qu'il retirait l'arme dans le mauvais sens. Il en écrasa la lame d'une seule main, le fer se pliant sans plus de valeur dans sa paume.

Une autre lame l'atteignit, sectionnant l'un des tendons de son épaule. Son bras s'affaissa, son épée balançant à l'extrémité comme si elle était aussi lourde qu'une ancre. Il jura, étendant sa main libre pour récupérer l'épée.

Il fut submergé en quelques secondes. Il disparut sous la nuée des suceurs de sang, et l'odeur nauséabonde du sang de vampire emplit l'air. Ginjo sourit et hocha la tête, faisant grincer la balustrade entre ses poings serrés. « Finissez-le. »

Il y eut une lutte incessante. La main de Byakuya jaillit de la pile, son épée encore fermement tenue dans la main. Juste une main effrayante, agitée de soubresauts dans les derniers moments de vie ; le reste de son corps était complètement englouti. La main fit une drôle de chiquenaude, l'épée se trouva projetée en l'air, puis la main se recroquevilla, disparaissant à nouveau parmi les autres vampires.

« Apportez-moi l'épée lorsque vous aurez fini », commanda Ginjo en se détournant du carnage avec un soupir. « Au revoir, Byakuya... »

L'épée plana dans l'air pendant le plus bref des instants puis, dans un rayonnement aveuglant, la petite chauve-souris se transforma en un homme étincelant de blancheur. Jûshirô tenait l'épée en main, ses cheveux tombant de part et d'autre de son visage comme une parure de plumes. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol imbibé de sang et prit une profonde inspiration, étudiant du regard l'assemblée vorace de vampires.

« Qui diable êtes-vous ? », demanda Jackie, inclinant la tête sur le côté dans sa perplexité.

L'épée de Dieu lui trancha la gorge, sa tête roulant de ses épaules et glissant sur le sol. Jûshirô transféra l'épée dans son autre main et incisa de la pointe la poitrine du vampire. Il embrocha le cœur sur l'épée, arrachant l'organe noirci du corps. Dans le même élan, sa main droite avait répandu sur le cadavre une étrange poudre noire et terreuse.

Ginjo observa avec horreur, la mâchoire béante d'incrédulité. L'homme aux cheveux blancs, un simple humain, brandit son épée avec métier, rejetant ses cheveux hors de son visage. « Mon nom est Ukitake Jûshirô et je suis un samouraï. »

* * *

« Réveille-toi. »

Coyote sentit une pression inhabituelle contre sa joue. Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement et s'assit, le visage de Grimmjow emplissant son champ de vision. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Grimmjow eut un grand sourire malicieux tout en réajustant la ceinture de ses pantalons. « Je n'étais pas en train de faire quelque chose de bizarre. J'essayais juste de te réveiller. »

« Quoi ? », demanda Coyote, fronçant les sourcils de confusion ensommeillée.

« Rien... », assura Grimmjow d'une voix traînante, empreinte de fausse innocence.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », répéta Coyote, inspectant la chambre circulaire avec curiosité. Toujours assis, il se pétrifia, fixant du regard le miroir. Pour une raison indéfinie, il était effrayé, angoissé par l'impression qu'il n'y verrait pas son propre reflet.

« Tu m'as tué, mais ensuite tu m'as sauvé, alors ça fait rien… », expliqua Grimmjow, ne faisant qu'ajouter à la perception troublée de Coyote. « Allez, mon p'tit loup, j'te conduis hors d'ici. » Grimmjow se tourna brusquement, les doigts changés en griffes. Il examina Coyote suspicieusement pendant un long moment. « Tu ne vas pas te retourner contre moi de nouveau, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Où suis-je ? », demanda Coyote, se mettant debout. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à tourner le dos au miroir, l'objet lui apparaissait comme anormal et intimidant.

« En Roumanie. » Grimmjow contourna la flaque de son propre sang séché et entraîna Coyote hors de la pièce. Coyote lui résista, marchant à reculons jusqu'à ce qu'ils eussent quitté la chambre. « On est plongés jusqu'au cou dans les affaires des vampires. »

« Ah, ouais », marmonna Coyote avec un lent signe de tête.

« Mais tu pars... », continua Grimmjow en marchant, avec la main de Coyote dans la sienne. C'était une marque de tendresse inhabituelle que l'ancien changeant n'offrait jamais à personne.

« Tu saignes... », réalisa Coyote en inhalant profondément les effluves environnantes.

« Plus maintenant », lui assura Grimmjow. « Je vais bien. »

« Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang », insista Coyote, s'arrêtant net. Il tira sur le bras de Grimmjow avec une force si inattendue que l'aîné des changeants faillit se cogner contre lui. Coyote le maintint en place, inspectant la tache rosie qui recouvrait son abdomen où la nouvelle peau avait repoussé. Coyote le renifla, de singulières couleurs lui montant aux joues. « Tu portes mon odeur sur toi. »

« Vérifies ton doigt, mon pote », marmonna Grimmjow, un petit peu embarrassé d'être maintenu dans une telle position. Coyote regarda ses mains. Il les étudia avec un vif intérêt, alors même qu'elles agrippaient les épaules de Grimmjow. Grimmjow jura dans sa barbe, essayant de s'extraire de la poigne de Coyote. « Peu importe, tu es déjà guéri… Il te manquait un doigt à la main droite. »

« Ce n'est pas ma main », dit Coyote abruptement, en regardant Grimmjow droit dans les yeux. « Ma main est morte et pourrie. Elle est allée au paradis avant moi. »

« Au paradis ? Ha ! » Grimmjow se dégagea de l'étreinte de Coyote. Il veilla à garder ses distances en parlant. « Tu ne peux pas croire à un endroit pareil, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'y crois tout à fait », dit Coyote.

« Écoute, mon vieux », dit Grimmjow en s'engageant dans le couloir et en faisant signe à Coyote de le suivre. « Je suis né avant l'Islam, le Judaïsme, la Chrétienté et tout ce non-sens. J'étais là quand ça a été inventé. Tout est faux... »

« Je crois en un paradis _avant_ cela », déclara Coyote d'un ton détaché.

« Tu veux dire que tu penses que les arbres et les rivières sont des dieux et que la lune est un esprit ? » Grimmjow éclata de rire, faisant signe à Coyote de le suivre. « Allez, il faut qu'on bouge de là. »

« Je crois que le paradis est herbeux et débordant de fleurs. Et il y une rivière... » Coyote s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase. « Ukitake-san est là. »

« Oui », soupira Grimmjow. « Nous sommes en plein milieu d'une bataille importante. »

« Nous devrions aider », réalisa Coyote, levant des yeux agrandis.

« Oui ! » cria presque Grimmjow. « Alors tu dois te dépêcher. Fous le camp d'ici que je puisse aider tous les autres. » Un filet de brume s'échappa de ses lèvres. « Aizen va disposer de 100 jours pour se balader. Toi et moi savons que la vie va devenir un enfer. Est-ce que tu veux de cet enfer auprès d'un humain, et d'un mioche qui plus est ? »

« Orihime ? », demanda Coyote.

« Ouais, ou Ukitake-san… l'un ou l'autre... », taquina Grimmjow. (1)

« Il te tuerait pour ça », murmura Coyote.

« Les humains et les changeants ne devraient pas se fréquenter », dit sérieusement Grimmjow. « Désolé, p'tit loup… Je ne sais pas pourquoi Shunsui est différent, il est juste… Le Maître n'entre pas en contact avec lui comme il le fait avec toi, ou le faisait avec moi... »

« Je sais ce que je dois faire. Et je sais ce que tu me dis de faire... », commença Coyote en parlant très vite.

« Il faut que tu te sépares de ton groupe », explicita Grimmjow.

« Je ne veux pas être seul », admit Coyote si subitement qu'il n'eut pas l'opportunité de stopper sa confession.

Grimmjow resta silencieux, choqué pendant un bref instant avant que les traits de son visage ne s'adoucissent visiblement. Il tendit la main, un pelage blanc et doux recouvrant ses doigts. « C'est mieux de vivre seul que de perdre quelque chose d'irremplaçable. »

« Est-ce pour cela que tu vis seul ? », demanda Coyote, désirant causer autant de souffrance qu''il en ressentait à l'intérieur de lui-même.

« Oui », admit Grimmjow.

« Eh bien, je ne pense pas que je sois si altruiste », lança Coyote avec venin.

« Nan, mon petit loup, tu es bien pire... » Grimmjow eut un éclat de rire étranglé. « Tout en toi est noble jusqu'à la moelle, c'est écœurant. »

« Donc je pars. » Coyote hocha la tête, acceptant la décision.

« Et ils te chercheront. Ils te suivront partout à travers le monde », souligna Grimmjow.

« Mais je ne les laisserai jamais me rattraper », dit Coyote.

« Ne les laisse jamais te rattraper », approuva Grimmjow.

« C'est à lui que revient tout ce que j'ai jamais voulu... », chuchota Coyote. « Qu'est-ce j'obtiens ? Aizen ? Pas moins d'un siècle de souffrance et d'humiliation ? »

« Ils seront heureux », dit Grimmjow doucement. « Bien sûr, tu leur manqueras. Mais ils seront libres, heureux et en sécurité. Qu'est-ce que cela représente pour toi ? »

« Tout », admit Coyote.

« Alors pars. » Grimmjow se gratta la nuque misérablement, presque jusqu'au sang.

« Nous partageons un Maître », dit Coyote. « Cela fait de nous des frères en quelque sorte. »

« J'imagine », acquiesça Grimmjow d'un simple hochement de tête.

« Protège-les à ma place », demanda Coyote, vrillant son regard bleu dans celui de Grimmjow. « Ne laisse aucun mal les atteindre. » Coyote soupira anxieusement. « Shunsui est nul à chier pour suivre une piste. Il n'est bon à rien par bien trop d'aspects. C'est juste un grand enfant. Et Jûshirô est malade. Ça le ronge de l'intérieur. Et Orihime n'est qu'une fillette… Elle… Ils ont besoin de moi, mais je ne peux pas être là... »

À la grande surprise de Coyote, Grimmjow cracha dans sa main et la tendit à Coyote. « J'accepte. »

« Merci, tu n'as pas idée... », commença Coyote, envahi par le soulagement.

« Maintenant, du balais », gronda Grimmjow. « Ça m'ira très bien de ne revoir le Maître qu'aux calendes grecques. »

* * *

« Un humain ? » Ginjo resserra fermement les mains autour de la rampe d'escalier. Il plissa les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. « Es-tu vraiment un humain ? Quelle sorte de folie te conduirait ici dans notre coven ? »

« C'est le cavalier blanc », s'écria Haziq, paniqué, pointant Jûshirô du doigt.

« Eh bien, je ne vois pas de cheval... », taquina Ginjo en haussant les épaules. « Je vois juste mon prochain repas. »

« Le cavalier blanc est La Pestilence », cria Amar, secouant nerveusement la tête d'avant en arrière.

« La Pestilence ? » Ginjo répéta le mot, songeur. « Qu'est-ce qu'un mot pareil veut dire pour un immortel ? »

« Il m'est impossible de vous comprendre », soupira Jûshirô, faisant sauter son épée en préparation du combat. « Mais cela ne fait rien ; vous mourrez tous en ce jour.

Jûshirô tira son propre sabre, brandissant une arme dans chaque main. Sa silhouette était belle, comme une lumière pure et blanche dans l'obscurité. Il abattit des dizaines de vampires, le sang imprégnant l'extrémité de ses cheveux. Il jetait son katana dans les airs, prenant juste quelques secondes pour saupoudrer les vampires défaits avec la poudre noire. Le flacon de poudre retournait dans son kimono et il rattrapait l'épée avant qu'elle ne heurtât le sol.

Jûshirô était l'un des épéistes les plus talentueux qui eussent jamais vécus, mais aucun être humain ne pouvait surpasser l'habilité surnaturelle d'un vampire. Lui aussi fut submergé, les épées serrées fermement contre sa poitrine alors qu'il tombait. Les vampires burent avec avidité ; des perforations apparurent presque partout sur son corps.

« Enfin », grogna Ginjo, pressant ses doigts contre ses temps. « À quoi bon la présence de Voyants qui ne peuvent prédire l'issue d'un défi légitime ? »

« Maître Ginjo », commença Amar, « Veuillez accepter toutes nos excuses... »

« Ma vision n'est pas en faute », aboya Haziq, au grand désarroi de son frère. « Tout ce que je vois adviendra. »

« Ha ! », éclata Ginjo, excédé. « Reste à ta place, étranger. »

Haziq ne répondit pas, il se contenta de pincer fermement les lèvres en regardant Ginjo de ses yeux sombres. Amar chuchota dans l'oreille de Haziq, tirant sur sa manche, mais son jumeau ne faiblit pas. Finalement Ginjo se détourna, concentrant son attention sur le cadavre de Jackie avec consternation. « Est-ce que Byakuya est enfin mort ? »

« Il est mort », confirma l'un des vampires. « Nous devons juste brûler le corps. »

« Faites-le. »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

Mais tout à coup retentit le son repoussant de vomissements. Les vampires se retournèrent, assistant, choqués, aux haut-le-cœur de tout un groupe d'entre eux. Du sang se déversait de leurs yeux, nez et bouches. Il dégoulinait à seaux, le sang chaud dégageant de la vapeur là où il se répandait sur le sol. « Oh mon dieu... », murmura Ginjo en s'avançant dans l'intention d'apporter de l'aide, pour ensuite stopper subitement.

Les vampires atteints étaient blottis contre le corps de Jûshirô. Ils tombaient à genoux, leurs mains contre leurs gorges sanguinolentes. Ils hurlaient, miaulant et rugissant d'agonie. Le sang s'écoulait de tous leurs orifices. En moins d'une minute, leurs corps commençaient à s'effriter, leur peau se décollant par parcelles.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », s'enquit Ginjo.

« La Pestilence », répondit Haziq platement.

« Frère », murmura Amar, tirant sur le bras de son frère en vain.

« C'est contagieux. Son sang est un poison pour nous », continua Haziq en croisant le regard de Ginjo. « Et le prochain cavalier... »

Les mots d'Haziq furent emportés par le hurlement du vent. Les portes furent arrachées de leurs gonds, des fragments de bois partant dans toutes les directions. C'était impossible de trouver du sens à la forme sinueuse qui fit irruption dans le manoir. Elle rampa et zigzagua dans le salon, sa queue écrasant tout sur son passage.

« Cessez de mourir, bande d'idiots ! », cria Ginjo, les veines battant à son front. « Tsukishima ! Tsukishima ! »

Cependant la créature serpenta à travers la pièce et en sortit. La bête percutait les murs, passant au travers sans même ralentir. « À sa poursuite ! », ordonna Ginjo, son estomac se nouant douloureusement d'anxiété.

« Maître Ginjo... »

« M-Maître... »

« Quoi ? », hurla Ginjo.

« Le seigneur... » « Byakuya est... » « Maître Ginjo, je suis désolé... »

« Quoi ? », exigea de savoir Ginjo.

« Le Comte est parti. »

« Comment ? » Ginjo poussa un cri perçant en dévalant les escaliers. Il fit un large détour pour éviter les vampires en train de vomir, ne remarquant même pas que le corps de Jûshirô avait aussi disparu. Il courut vers l'endroit où Byakuya avait fini par se coucher. Son sang avait créé une grande mare sur le sol, des lambeaux de ses vêtements déchiquetés étaient éparpillés dans les rivières de rouge. « Trouvez-le ».

« Comment... », cria Ginjo, son regard passant des jumeaux à Tsukishima lorsque celui-ci apparut en haut des escaliers. « ...Comment un seul vampire peut-il infliger autant de dommages ? »

« Il n'est pas seulement un seul vampire », dit Amar sommairement.

« Tue-le, Tsukishima », commanda Ginjo. « Je vais tuer l'autre créature et l'humain... »

« Le cavalier rouge », expliqua Haziq. « Le cavalier de La Guerre. »

« Cette Guerre est différente, dissemblable à La Conquête ; le cavalier rouge provoque la guerre interne, la guerre civile... », commença à expliquer Amar.

« Viens avec moi, Haziq. Amar, va avec Tsukishima », aboya Ginjo.

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous séparer, s'il vous plaît », supplia Amar.

« Nous vous serons inutiles morts, s'il vous plaît », dit Haziq avec justesse.

« Nous ne devons pas nous séparer », dirent-ils à l'unisson.

« Très bien », concéda Ginjo. « Vous venez tous les deux avec moi ! »

Ginjo et Tsukishima coururent côte à côte, les jumeaux derrière eux, inhalant profondément, suivant la piste de Byakuya et de l'étrange créature. Soudain Ginjo stoppa, dérapant sur le sol il se tourna vers Tsukishima, une étrange fureur lui déformant le visage. « Où est le changeant ? »

« Quoi ? », demanda Tsukishima, les yeux se plissant de confusion.

« Coyote Stark ! Tu étais supposé le surveiller », jeta Ginjo.

« Je... » Et les traits du visage de Tsukishima s'affaissèrent. Il déglutit avec peine et s'éloigna d'un pas de Ginjo. « Je suis vraiment désolé, Maître Ginjo... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? », souffla Ginjo.

« Je suis désolé... » Tsukishima se mit à transpirer, l'enchantement du rêve éveillé s'évanouissant tout à coup. « Je… Je pense qu'il est parti... »

* * *

« Eh, vous êtes réveillé ? »

Cillant des paupières, Byakuya ouvrit les yeux, la vision floue. Il tendit la main et trouva la personne penchée au-dessus de lui, sa main froide effleurant une joue douce et chaleureuse au toucher. Il sentit les gouttes d'un liquide poisseux et chaud atterrirent sur ses lèvres, et sa langue se pointa avec avidité. Il lapa le sang, gémissant sous le poignet placé contre sa bouche.

Il téta goulûment au bras, les yeux ouverts mais ne voyant rien. Il sentit un corps chaud pressé contre lui. Et il sentit l'agonie, ô Dieu, il la sentit. Son cœur battit dans sa poitrine, et il combattit le besoin irrépressible de l'arracher hors de lui. La chaleur se déversait dans sa gorge, remplissant son estomac et irradiant ses veines glacées. Pendant un moment il se sentit en vie, c'était douloureux, agréable et enivrant.

Il haleta, repoussant le bras et sa chaleur. Il s'assit, Renji devenant progressivement plus net. Byakuya se lécha les lèvres, y savourant le goût du changeant. Renji sourit, un joli sourire en coin, et Byakuya sentit un autre élancement dans sa poitrine. « Où est Ukitake ? »

« Juste ici », dit Jûshirô. Il roula sur ses genoux et se positionna à la vue de Byakuya. Il tenait l'Épée de Dieu dans la main, l'offrant à Byakuya en inclinant la tête. « Votre épée ».

« Merci », souffla Byakuya en se laissant retomber sur le sol, l'épée serrée entre les mains. « Je suis impressionné que vous ayez été capable de la garder en votre possession. »

« Je comprends l'importance d'une épée pour un homme », dit Jûshirô sincèrement, nettoyant sa peau maculée de sang à l'aide de ses mains. Il décollait les croûtes de ses bras, un regard étrange et troublé dans les yeux.

« J'ai besoin de quelques minutes », murmura Byakuya en fermant les paupières. « Mes blessures ne sont pas encore toutes guéries. »

« Buvez mon sang », offrit Jûshirô, se rapprochant sur ses jambes faibles.

« Non », refusa Byakuya en secouant la tête. « En goûter un peu ne me fera pas de mal mais plus, et je mourrai. »

« Pourquoi ? », demanda Jûshirô, baissant avec étonnement les yeux sur ses veines bleues apparentes.

« Votre sang est maudit. Une magie puissante... », murmura Byakuya, qui se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer un gémissement douloureux.

« Mais pas le mien ? », interrogea Renji, le regard fixé avec inquiétude sur son sang encore frais, qui maculait les lèvres pâles de Byakuya.

« Non. Pas le vôtre », confirma Byakuya, rouvrant les paupières. Il regarda Renji pendant un long moment avant de parler de nouveau. « Je suis surpris aussi. »

« Ils arrivent », prévint Renji, ses pupilles se muant en fentes étroites au centre d'un iris devenu fluorescent.

« Je ne suis pas prêt », admit Byakuya, se forçant à s'asseoir.

« Je vais les retenir », offrit Renji. Mais Byakuya agrippa sa main, le retenant à côté de lui. Renji baissa les yeux sur Byakuya, surpris, attendant que le vampire parlât. « Un problème ? »

« Attendez. »

« Oui ? », murmura Renji.

« Ils sont trop forts pour vous », mit en garde Byakuya.

« Les autres sont là », fit remarquer Renji. « Ils devraient arriver ici d'une minute à l'autre. »

« Tu restes », ordonna Byakuya d'une voix bourrue. Ses bras enlacèrent Renji fermement, ses crocs se plantant dans la chair chaleureuse de Renji. Byakuya but avidement, lapant et avalant sans retenue. Renji lutta, tapant des mains au dos de Byakuya. Puis le corps de Renji s'affaissa, pesant lourdement contre Byakuya.

« Ne lui faites pas de mal ! », cria Jûshirô, se précipitant vers eux anxieusement.

« Reste sauf », chuchota Byakuya, baissant doucement le corps inconscient de Renji jusqu'au sol. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Renji lorsqu'il parla, puis ses lèvres se pressèrent contre celles de Renji en une caresse légère. Il s'écarta de la chaleur de Renji lentement, à regret.  
Byakuya se mit debout, ses blessures se refermant presque instantanément. Il salua Jûshirô, retirant les dernières loques de sa chemise. Son cœur battit une fois très fort, le son résonnant dans la pièce. « Je pars. »

Partie XIII : **fin**

* * *

(1) NdT : Grimmjow joue sur le fait que Orihime et Jûshirô sont les deux seuls humains du groupe, et vu l'ancienneté de Grimmjow, Jûshirô est un gamin à ses yeux.  
Ici, il y a un effet humoristique dû au langage, difficile à rendre en français.  
Plus tôt, j'ai traduit « _near that human brat?_ » par « _auprès d'un humain, et d'un mioche qui plus est ?_ » _  
_L'expression _human brat_ qu'utilise Grimmjow n'a pas de genre en anglais. Cela peut aussi bien désigner une fille qu'un garçon.  
Le problème, c'est qu'en français, on a tendance à différencier le genre même sur des termes qui en théorie désignent les deux sexes (Plutôt que de dire _un_ enfant, si c'est une fille on dira _une_ enfant – de même pour _mioche_ , etc _–_ il n'y a bien que _bébé_ qui échappe à cela). Vu le contexte, la traduction exacte aurait dû être « de la mioche » ou « de la petite humaine » (pour insister sur le côté humain). Mais dans ce cas, la suite n'aurait pas eu de sens.  
Pour essayer de régler le problème, j'ai préféré utiliser un article indéfini _un_ ("un humain, et un mioche qui plus est ?"), qui apporte une généralisation, ce qui justifie mieux l'incertitude de Coyote ("Orihime ?"), et permet d'introduire la plaisanterie de Grimmjow. Ma traduction perd un peu de la saveur d'origine, mais j'espère avoir réussi à communiquer l'idée :-)

* * *

Je ne vous le cacherai pas, j'ai bien envie de vous entendre vous exprimer autour de cette histoire. C'est que je me donne du mal pour bien la traduire, pour respecter un style qui n'est pas vraiment le mien. Et puis j'aime beaucoup cette série et son univers (et là, je ne parle pas de Bleach !-)  
Devant votre silence (sauf toi, bien sûr, Tiffany), je m'interroge. Pensez-y, un petit commentaire, de temps en temps, et ça rechargera mes batteries !  
Et puis, si cela vous paraît bizarre de commenter sur une traduction, je pourrais me charger de traduire vos commentaires à son véritable et unique auteur YamatosSenpai. Elle sera ravie d'entendre l'avis de ses lecteurs français (ou de langue française). Elle écrit en ce moment une préquelle qui relate la rencontre de Grimmjow et Ichigo, il y a très très longtemps, en Égypte, et leurs aventures à partir de là. N'hésitez à lui envoyer vos encouragements ; je les lui traduirai !  
Au plaisir de vous retrouver au prochain chapitre, et peut-être, une petite review de votre part…  
Soul004


	14. Rien qui soit un homme

**Neige en Wallachie**

* * *

Traduction de **The Snow in Wallachia** par YamatosSenpai

s/11636420/14

* * *

Cette suite de chapitres mériterait une fréquence plus régulière de publication. Mais voyez-vous, le soleil - même derrière les nuages - la mer - même à 18° degrés ; qui pourrait résister ? (C'est parce que je suis normande, je suis habituée...)

Enfin fini les vacances, la rentrée est là, et j'espère trouver le temps de publier les quelques chapitres que j'avais en stock.

Voici quelques rappels utiles pour la suite et un résumé :

 **rappels** :

1) Les changeants et les Maîtres

Les _changeants_ sont d'anciens humains qui ont passé un contrat avec un être appelé _Maître_. En échange de la réalisation d'un vœu, ils s'engagent pendant 100 ans à récolter des âmes pour ce maître afin de permettre son incarnation. Un maître devient corporel au moins un jour par mois, puis pendant autant de jours supplémentaires que d'âmes récoltées. Le reste du temps, les changeants sous contrat transportent leur Maître dans une urne. Part de ce contrat les oblige à accepter un morceau du "corps" du Maître en eux, la _gangue de loup_ , ce qui les transforme profondément et leur confère leurs pouvoirs. Un changeant dispose d'une forme humaine et d'une forme animale.

Aizen est l'ancien Maître de Grimmjow, et le Maître actuel de Coyote et Shunsui.

La forme animale d'Ichigo est le caméléon.  
Renji a passé deux contrats. Il possède une forme de babouin et de serpent.

2) Les vampires

Il est fait une distinction entre les vampires "nés vampires" et les vampires "devenus vampires par transformation" :  
Certains humains morts "en état de péché" renaissent en tant que vampires. Ils sont appelés _Vampires Doyens_. Ce sont des vampires de haut-rang, peu nombreux et très forts.  
Les vampires créés par d'autres vampires sont généralement inférieurs aux Vampires Doyens. Plus le vampire créé s'éloigne du Doyen dans la lignée, plus faible il est.

Pour tuer définitivement un vampire, il faut absolument lui couper la tête et l'enterrer.  
Il est dit qu'un vampire ne peut pas tuer son créateur.  
Les vampires peuvent se rassembler sous l'égide d'un chef et forment alors des Coven.

Byakuya est un Vampire Doyen. Kugo Ginjo est le premier vampire créé par Byakuya.

3) La situation

Shunsui, Jûshirô et la petite Orihime traversent une forêt en Wallachie en compagnie de Renji et Ichigo. Byakuya y vit retiré dans son château. Son ancien Coven lui en veut et saisit l'arrivée des changeants pour l'attirer dans une bataille à mort. Les changeants s'associent à Byakuya pour exterminer les vampires du Coven en échange de son aide dans leur lutte contre les Maîtres pour les cinq années à venir. Juste avant le départ, Grimmjow les rejoint.

Kugo Ginjo est le chef actuel du Coven.

Coyote, porteur de l'urne d'Aizen, voyage séparément du groupe. Il s'est retrouvé l'invité-otage de Ginjo. Retenu prisonnier au manoir du Coven, il y a fait la connaissance de Haziq et Amar, des jumeaux vampires mystiques, et du puissant Tsukishima, un vampire sombre au passé difficile.

Aizen, par le biais du corps de Coyote, s'est allié avec Ginjo dans sa lutte contre Byakuya en échange de 100 âmes.

Au chapitre 13, nous avons laissé nos héros au beau milieu de la bataille visant à défaire tous les vampires du Coven. La troupe des attaquants est formée des changeants : Ichigo, Grimmjow, Renji, Shunsui ; du vampire Byakuya ; et de l'humain Jûshirô (bien qu'il possède lui aussi un mystérieux pouvoir de régénération accompagné d'une mystérieuse maladie).

Orihime est laissée derrière au château de Byakuya sous la garde de ses serviteurs humains, Petru et Vasile.

 **Résumé de l'action précédente :**

Grimmjow part devant et use de son Love Cervere. Il trompe la vigilance de Tsukishima et libère Coyote ; mais ensuite il se fait battre à plate couture par Aizen. Car Aizen a brusquement pris possession du corps de Coyote et ainsi trompé Grimmjow. Grimmjow est sauvé in extremis grâce à la volonté de Coyote qui réussit à convaincre Aizen. Coyote, ayant récupéré l'usage de son corps, décide de partir du manoir sans revoir ses amis, Jûshirô et Shunsui.

D'autre part, Byakuya, Jûshirô et Ichigo ont suivi peu après Grimmjow dans le manoir. Quant à Shunsui et Renji, ils sont restés pour s'occuper des gardes dans la forêt.

Byakuya entame un dur combat au rez-de-chaussée, tandis qu'Ichigo rejoint Grimmjow dans les étages. Byakuya est relayé par Jûshirô lorsque, submergé par le nombre, il tombe à terre. Jûshirô mène une magnifique bataille avant de s'épuiser, lui aussi. Ginjo croit la victoire acquise, lorsque le sang contaminé de Jûshirô commence à décimer le restant des vampires. Sur ce, Renji déboule dans le manoir sous sa forme animale et dévaste tout sur son passage.

Ginjo est furieux. Il rassemble à lui Haziq, Amar, les jumeaux vampires, et le fidèle Tsukishima, et part à la recherche "du monstre" et du corps de Byakuya qui a disparu.

A la fin du chapitre 13, Renji a mis à l'abri Byakuya et Jûshirô dans une chambre des étages supérieurs. Byakuya, mortellement blessé, boit avec excès le sang de Renji pour continuer le combat, puis part au devant de Ginjo, sur un "Reste sauf" murmuré à Renji. Renji est tombé dans le comas sous l'œil inquiet de Jûshirô.

N'oubliez pas, une romance se dessine entre Renji et Byakuya. Entre Ichigo et Grimmjow, il semble qu'il y ait quelque chose depuis un bon nombre de siècles. Et Jûshirô et Shunsui ne sont pas en reste...

 **Mise en garde :**

Les combats(voire toute l'histoire) sont glauques. Hémoglobine, détails morbides à foison... Ames sensibles s'abstenir

Voilà. Félicitez-moi pour ce beau travail de récap... Pfiou...

* * *

 **Partie XIV : Rien qui soit un Homme**

 _« C'est comme gravir les escaliers dans le noir, et croire qu'il reste encore une marche alors qu'on a atteint le palier. On veut poser le pied sur la marche inexistante et, une fraction de seconde, on n'y comprend plus rien, égaré, incrédule, le temps de réajuster erreur et réalité. »_

– Lemony Snicket, Le laboratoire aux serpents

* * *

« Tu as l'air éreinté », murmura Ginjo, la main suivant paresseusement la fin de la balustrade.

« Et tu as l'air égaré », répondit Byakuya, la main resserrée sur la poignée de son épée. « Es-tu certain d'avoir l'intention de m'affronter ? »

« C'est moi qui serai votre adversaire », dit Tsukishima au moment où il apparut en haut des marches.

« Ah. » Byakuya réalisa et hocha la tête. « Bien sûr... » Il avala le nœud d'angoisse logé au fond de sa gorge. « Et cela te laisserait toi, Ginjo, libre d'agir comme tu l'entends. »

« Je vais juste tuer notre _petit_ invité... », dit Ginjo d'une voix traînante. « Il a semé une sacrée pagaille dans mon manoir. »

« Lequel ? », demanda Byakuya, les lèvres frémissant sous un soupçon de sourire. « Ils t'ont tous les deux infligé une sacrée correction. »

« Je vais les éviscérer tous les deux », lança Ginjo d'une voix rageuse. « Et les saigner jusqu'à la dernière goutte. »

« _C_ _ela_ , je crains de ne pouvoir le laisser faire », siffla Byakuya.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me vaincre », dit Tsukishima, tirant sa propre épée.

Tsukishima se fendit, des étincelles jaillirent lorsque leurs épées se croisèrent. Byakuya dévia le coup, pointant son épée courbe en travers du chemin de Ginjo. Ginjo leva les mains à la soudaineté de l'action et Byakuya eut un large sourire. Mais Tsukishima ne perdit pas de temps, en quelques secondes, l'attention de Byakuya était à nouveau dirigée sur lui. Byakuya pivota sur le côté, se courbant si bas que les extrémités de ses cheveux balayèrent le sol.

L'épée de Byakuya fusa, visant le haut, mais, incroyablement, Tsukishima s'était préparé à arrêter la lame. « Tu n'es pas meilleur épéiste que moi... », dit Byakuya dans un souffle, courant pour intercepter Ginjo. Il glissa devant le vampire, sa paume venant au contact de sa poitrine. Ginjo gronda furieusement, outragé d'être arrêté d'une seule main.

Tsukishima n'entrait en action que lentement, pensivement. Il bougeait comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention d'arrêter Byakuya. Byakuya passait d'un adversaire à l'autre, se contraignant à de simples mouvements défensifs.

Tsukishima gravait le sol de son épée, ne la dressant qu'à l'instant où Byakuya lui portait un coup, le bloquant juste à temps. Il souriait malicieusement, son épée écorchant le sol avec bruit. Tsukishima fut le premier à passer sérieusement à l'attaque, son épée entaillant la chair juste au-dessus de l'os proéminent de la hanche de Byakuya. Le sourire de Tsukishima s'évanouit lorsque qu'un filet de sang s'écoula d'une blessure sur sa joue.

Ginjo s'impatienta, mettant toute sa force à envoyer balader Byakuya dans le mur. « Haziq ! Amar ! Venez ! », mugit-il, armant son pied, pour ne frapper que le vide à l'endroit que Byakuya venait d'occuper. « Ceci est ridicule ! »

Avec agilité, Byakuya avait roulé au sol, l'épée entre les mains. Il se releva et, d'une torsion du cou audible, il fit signe à Tsukishima de s'avancer. « Viens. »

« Je suis juste là », murmura Tsukishima, ses cils foncés papillotant contre sa peau d'une blancheur de papier. Une fois encore, il planta son épée dans le sol de bois sous leurs pieds. Le bruit fut désagréable et fit grincer des dents Byakuya.

« Un peu de sérieux », exigea Byakuya, d'une voix lourde de rage qui perça à travers son impassibilité.

« Je suis sérieux... », clama Tsukishima dans une moquerie d'indignation.

« Vous cherchez à gagner du temps », accusa Byakuya, son regard passant de Tsukishima à Ginjo alors qu'il réalisait le fait. « Pourquoi ? »

Toutefois, Byakuya n'eut pas le loisir d'attendre la réponse. Tsukishima bondit au centre du cercle tracé par l'épée. Le bois gémit avec fracas et, avant que Byakuya ne pût réagir, les planches du sol cédèrent sous la pression subite.

« Oh. » Le mot échappa des lèvres de Byakuya comme un soupir. Il était debout, les pieds écartés à largeur d'épaules, les mains crispées sur son épée ; et ensuite, il était en état d'apesanteur. Il fut en suspens pendant une milliseconde avant de passer au travers du plancher fracassé et de s'écraser dans la chambre en dessous.

« Je pars devant... », cria Ginjo par le trou, faisant un vague signe à l'adresse d'en bas avant de disparaître.

Byakuya avait atterri sur un lit, le pied de lit pour être précis. Le bois avait volé en éclats sous lui et il pouvait sentir le sang affluer sous sa peau à l'endroit des coupures. Il grimaça, laissant reposer son corps endolori par dessus les décombres. Il prit une profonde, déchirante inspiration, avant de s'asseoir.

Tsukishima était à côté de lui, si proche qu'ils pouvaient tendre la main et se toucher. Byakuya se jeta à l'opposé, roulant parmi le bois cassé jusqu'à ce qu'il heurtât le mur. Il jura et se remit debout, son épée toujours fermement tenue dans la main.

Byakuya fit le tour de la pièce féminine, son intérêt aiguisé. Le boudoir était plutôt élégant, avec ses minuscules figurines de verre disposées soigneusement sur les étagères. Du verre et du bois jonchait le sol, et Byakuya eut un pincement de remords lorsqu'il écrasa sous sa botte la statuette d'un lapin.

« C'est quelque peu déloyal... », se plaignit Byakuya.

« Pourquoi ? », demanda Tsukishima, trébuchant sur le tas de débris. « Je viens de me donner le même handicap que vous. »

« Je voulais dire de la part de Ginjo », clarifia Byakuya. « Il ne doit point penser grand bien de toi », raconta Byakuya d'une voix traînante, la cruauté aux lèvres. Il connaissait la plupart des insécurités intimes de Tsukishima, et il maniait ses mots de la même façon qu'un couteau. Il pivota l'une des figurines, l'espaçant convenablement de ses voisines. « Te contraindre à recourir à un tel stratagème... »

« C'était mon plan », jeta Tsukishima.

« Et il a accepté ? », demanda Byakuya. Il dressa son épée, provocateur. « Il devait savoir que tu mourrais là en bas… et il t'a quand même laissé faire... »

« La créature à l'étage... », commença Tsukishima froidement. « Le demi-monstre aux cheveux rouges… Il meurt cette nuit. » Tsukishima grimpa sur les gravats en direction de Byakuya. « Mais vous le suivrez de près.

* * *

Shunsui enjamba les portes en ruine de l'entrée et pénétra dans le manoir. L'endroit était en plein chaos. Un grand nombre de vampires se tenaient blottis les uns contre les autres, les mains sur la tête. À l'inverse, un groupe de mâles rassemblaient leur courage ; apparemment, ils avaient l'intention de se joindre à leur maître pour combattre les envahisseurs.

Son odeur passa facilement inaperçue dans la confusion, masquée par la panique et l'excitation. Sans attirer l'attention, il était arrivé au centre de la pièce. Il tourna lentement sur lui-même, un parfum d'agressivité sourdant de ses épaules et se répandant dans l'air.

Shunsui se rappela la lutte contre les Quincys. Il pouvait encore ressentir dans sa gorge la brûlure de l'embrasement de l'air. Il pouvait fermer les yeux et visualiser le dragon aux yeux verts. Il pouvait sentir la roche trembler sous les échos de ce rire extravagant et secouer son corps tout entier. _Transforme-toi_ _jusqu'au bout_ , lui avait dit le dragon.

Il y eu un changement dans l'atmosphère du manoir et, tout à coup, le parfum lourd et meurtrier de Shunsui fut la seule chose à l'esprit de tous.

Deux étages plus haut, les jumeaux se figèrent. « Le Cheval Noir », murmura Haziq, s'accrochant à son frère.

« Quoi ? », demanda Ginjo, se raclant la gorge d'anxiété.

« Le cavalier Noir », commença Amar. « La Famine. »

« La famine ? » Ginjo plissa les yeux de perplexité. « Je ne comprend pas. Explique-toi. »

« Je ne peux pas », répondit Amar. « Je ne peux pas voir ce qui arrive. »

« Et toi ? », demanda Ginjo, attrapant Haziq par la chemise.

« Je ne vois rien », répondit Haziq, ses yeux noirs croisant ceux de Ginjo. « Rien qui soit un homme. »

Un froidure tomba sur le château, pénétrant jusqu'à l'intérieur des murs, jusqu'à la charpente, comme si la construction était entièrement faite d'os. Le souffle qui s'échappait des lèvres de Ginjo forma un tourbillon de buée, et il ferma la bouche rageusement. En colère, il relâcha le petit vampire et se détourna des jumeaux. « Moi non plus, je ne suis pas un homme... »

* * *

« Renji-kun », souffla Jûshirô, attirant à lui le corps alourdi du changeant pour installer sa tête sur ses genoux. Il passa les mains sur le visage aux traits détendus de Renji, plaquant ses paumes froides contre la peau chaude des joues. « Renji... »

Le changeant demeura inerte. Le joli hâle de sa peau était devenu d'un blême alarmant. Du sang maculait son visage, son cou et son torse. Jûshirô se pencha, pressant l'oreille contre sa poitrine. Soudain, Renji prit une goulée d'air. La brusquerie et le son râpeux de l'inspiration fit jurer Jûshirô à haute voix. Embarrassé, il claqua sa paume contre le visage de Renji avec impatience. « Renji. »

« Mmm ? » Un seul œil brun s'ouvrit.

« Tu vas bien ? », demanda Jûshirô, se penchant plus près sur Renji.

« Je me sens lourd... », admit Renji. « Et j'ai froid... »

« Du moment que tu parles... », murmura Jûshirô en se levant sans précaution. Renji gémit tout en se calant par terre. Il leva les yeux sur Jûshirô en clignant adorablement des paupières. « … c'est que tu as la force de marcher. »

« Marcher ? », se lamenta Renji. « Où est-ce qu'on va marcher ? »

« Ailleurs. »

« Hein ? » Renji bascula sur ses genoux, s'efforçant lentement de se remettre debout.

« En se pressant, Renji-kun », insista Jûshirô en le prenant par le bras.

« Pourquoi ? », demanda sottement Renji, en jetant un œil autour de la pièce avec perplexité.

« Parce que quelqu'un va bientôt franchir cette porte... », expliqua Jûshirô tout en conduisant Renji à une autre porte. « Et ce quelqu'un veut te tuer. »

« Je ne vais pas m'enfuir », grogna Renji, s'arc-boutant et ne bougeant plus.

« Si », ordonna Jûshirô, dont les yeux verts s'agrandirent. « Tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes. »

« Je vais bien », mentit Renji en s'efforçant de tenir debout sans vaciller.

« J'ai aussi ma fierté en tant qu'homme », reconnut Jûshirô. Il attrapa le poignet de Renji et le tira rudement. « Je veux rester et me battre, mais c'est impossible à présent. Nous sommes tous les deux trop gravement blessés. »

« Je suis un changeant, je guéris vite », grogna Renji, refusant de se laisser entraîner par Jûshirô.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de faire preuve d'un courage inapproprié », accusa Jûshirô d'une voix sèche. « Tu dois récupérer. »

« Je vais bien », persista Renji. « J'irai encore mieux si ce foutu salaud ne m'avait pas vidé de mon sang comme ça... » Renji commença à grommeler dans sa barbe avec une certaine véhémence.

« Tu n'as absolument aucune chance de vaincre le vampire qui arrive », sermonna Jûshirô, traînant Renji derrière lui tout en avançant. « Je te le jure ! »

« Et comment vous le savez ? », demanda Renji avec obstination.

« Il ne combat pas », soupira Jûshirô, s'arrêtant un instant pour se reposer. Il regarda le changeant et secoua la tête. « On pourrait faire l'erreur de le prendre pour un lâche, mais c'est inquiétant. Il n'est pas devenu le Maître du Coven sans raison. Il a dû gagner ce titre. »

« Maintenant je veux vraiment me battre contre lui », ronronna Renji.

« Ta survie n'est pas garantie, Renji », dit Jûshirô d'une voix coupante. « Il n'y a aucune garantie que l'un de nous sera encore en vie pour voir le jour se lever demain. »

« Je pensais que c'était ce que vous aimiez dans une bataille », avança Renji.

« J'ai une responsabilité. » Jûshirô plaqua ses deux mains au dos de Renji, le poussant à travers une autre porte. « Orihime n'est qu'une enfant. Elle ne peut pas être laissée à elle-même. »

« Je n'ai pas d'obligation envers Orihime », argua Renji. « Laissez-moi affronter ce type. »

« Tu es trop faible, idiot », grommela Jûshirô à la face de Renji, lui envoyant son coude en pleine figure. La tête de Renji bascula en arrière et il s'effondra à terre, inconscient. Jûshirô se maudit alors qu'il attrapait les pieds de Renji, tirant le changeant dans une pièce à l'écart. « Contente-toi de rester allongé et silencieux. »

* * *

Shunsui cilla rapidement, du sang chaud et poisseux s'agglutinant entre ses cils. Il s'essuya le visage, encore et encore, se grattant la peau et s'écorchant presque dans sa hâte d'en retirer toute trace de sang. Il tourna sur lui-même ; il se sentait nauséeux comme s'il avait tournoyé pendant des heures, et il tituba, le corps emporté vers l'avant.

Ses pieds nus clapotèrent sur le sol humide, et Shunsui heurta le sol avec un petit grognement. Il atterrit sur le flanc, sa hanche, son épaule et l'extrémité de ses cheveux baignant dans une bonne quantité d'hémoglobine. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour du salon, paniqué, gesticulant des bras et des jambes pour se remettre debout. Il glissa de nouveau, un juron s'échappant de ses lèvres, et finalement il parvint à se cramponner au canapé en face de lui. Il enfonça ses ongles dans le tissu souillé, se hissant jusqu'à tenir debout.

Son cœur battit nerveusement dans la poitrine. Il cligna des paupières à nouveau, incertain, balayant la pièce des yeux à la recherche du moindre signe de vie. _I_ _l faut que je_ _les enterre_ , pensa Shunsui tout à coup. Complètement nu, il marcha sur la pointe des pieds à travers le carnage jusqu'à un cadavre. Il s'agenouilla à côté et toucha des doigts sa peau pâle. La femme vampire était morte, une inexplicable colonne de pierre, fichée dans son épaule, lui ressortait par la bouche. C'était repoussant et Shunsui lutta contre l'envie de vomir.

Il se leva lentement, inspectant la pièce. Il y avait des vampires en quantité innombrable qui jonchaient le salon. Chaque corps était horriblement broyé. Chaque corps était horriblement mutilé par la pierre. Shunsui était confus. Il inspira faiblement et s'assit sur le bord d'une chaise. Il se souvenait avoir franchi la porte d'entrée. Il se souvenait de l'inattention des vampires. Il se souvenait des membres denses et sinistres qui avaient émergé de sa propre ombre.

Après cela, Shunsui s'était réveillé, debout au centre de la pièce avec du sang putride lui dégoulinant dans les yeux. La bataille entière avait été effacée complètement de sa mémoire. Il s'accroupit, vulnérable, les mains couvrant sa tête. Il se remua les méninges. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette pierre ? Comment diable était-il possible qu'il ne se souvînt pas du combat ?

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'allait pas obtenir de réponse en restant recroquevillé au sol. Il se mit debout et chercha ses vêtements. Il les trouva flottant à la surface d'une véritable mare de sang. Il soupira et lança ses bras au ciel.

Sans grande hésitation, il déshabilla un vampire à proximité. Il était presque de la même taille que lui et peut-être même plus costaud. Il enfila les pantalons rapidement et jeta la veste, modérément tâchée de sang, sur ses épaules avec un soupir de soulagement. Il laissa la chemise ; elle était trempée de sang et presque en lambeaux.

Shunsui se sentait faible. Quel que soit le genre de bataille qui avait eu lieu, il y avait employé toute son énergie. Il s'assit sur la troisième marche du bas de l'escalier. Il regarda les cadavres des vampires avec attention, cherchant des yeux le moindre signe de réanimation. Après plusieurs longues et ennuyeuses minutes, il s'allongea, et même si au début ce fut bizarre, il était épuisé à tel point qu'il s'endormit étendu là, en travers des marches.

* * *

Silencieusement, Ginjo monta l'escalier. Il vira sur le palier, les yeux étrécis.

« Merde »

Ginjo s'arrêta net, Amar et Haziq lui rentrant presque dans le dos, en même temps que son regard se posait sur le changeant en face de lui. « Qui es-tu ? »

« Hum. » Grimmjow hocha les épaules nonchalamment.

« Hein ? », demanda Ginjo, la colère faisant sortir ses griffes.

« Je me suis déjà battu avec l'un de vos congénères », expliqua Grimmjow, grattant la nouvelle peau rosie de son ventre exposé. Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. « J'ai eu une dure journée. »

« Oh ? Vraiment ? » Ginjo arqua un sourcil irrité. « Et ? »

« _Et…_ Je déteste faire cela, mais je me sens comme une merde », déclara Grimmjow avant de rediriger les yeux sur Ginjo. Il lui fit un clin d'œil espiègle accompagné d'un salut paresseux. Puis de façon inattendue, il tourna les talons et et se mit à courir à toutes jambes dans la direction opposée.

« Espèce de fils de- », tonna Ginjo.

Mais les paroles de Ginjo moururent sur ses lèvres. On aurait presque pu croire qu'il y avait eu une explosion derrière eux à la façon dont Haziq et Amar voltigèrent dans les airs. Ils furent séparés immédiatement, Haziq heurtant le mur avec un craquement sinistre, Amar rebondissant dans les airs pendant plusieurs secondes avant qu'une brume de sang ne commençât à s'abattre sur Ginjo en un fin brouillard.

Ginjo se mit à trembler, les veines de son visage et de son cou pulsant violemment. Il rugit, regardant avec impuissance Amar se faire déchiqueter. L'une des jambes d'Amar heurta le mur, puis un bras, et Ginjo se mit à l'écart juste au moment où les organes noircis d'Amar furent comme vomis et se déversèrent. Enfin, le corps sans vie d'Amar retomba au sol, son regard vide fixé sur Ginjo.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », chuchota Ginjo, choqué, en regardant partout autour.

« Amar... », pleura Haziq, s'efforçant de se mettre à genoux. Du sang coulait de son front sur son visage, ruisselant dans son œil. « Amar ! »

« Silence ! », vociféra Ginjo. « Concentre-toi ! Il y a quelque chose ici ! »

« Le cavalier pâle... », gémit Haziq, rampant sur le sol vers le corps de son frère. « Le messager de la mort... »

« Arrête avec cette insanité ! », ordonna Ginjo. Il tendit la main et saisit le poignet d'Haziq, le hissant pour le remettre sur ses pieds. Il ignora ses protestations, soutenant son poids léger et le clouant sur place à la simple force de son bras. « Où est cette chose ? »

« Mon frère ! », s'écria Haziq. « Laissez-moi rejoindre mon frère. »

« À moins que tu ne veuilles mourir, tais-toi », aboya Ginjo, appuyant son dos contre le mur du corridor. Il jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux autour de lui. « Montre-toi, démon. Montre-toi ! »

« Maître Ginjo ! », hurla un autre vampire en grimpant quatre à quatre les escaliers. « Maître Ginjo ! C'est la folie en bas ! La mort est- » La bouche du vampire s'arrondit en un petit "o" de surprise, puis il fut projeté en l'air. Il fut démembré en quelques secondes, ses restes mutilés dévalant les marches.

« Je te vois maintenant », murmura Ginjo. « Montre-toi, petite sorcière. »

« Je ne suis pas une sorcière », dit une voix désincarnée qui sembla résonner dans le hall.

« La silhouette que j'ai entrevue était suffisamment mince pour que je te prenne pour une femme », ronronna Ginjo. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, tendant la main, l'extrémité de ses doigts effleurant une écaille argentée. L'image frissonna et la tache de sang visible au plafond se déguisa. Ginjo sourit, soulagé. « Je t'ai eu. »

« Que tu crois. »

Ginjo fut rendu muet par la vision d'une petite orbe de lumière qui commença à grossir devant ses yeux. Sa lumière faisait miroiter les écailles indiscernables et Ginjo réalisa qu'il s'était trompé. Cette créature invisible était énorme et se trouvait à présent à quelques centimètres de lui. L'orbe de lumière continuait à grossir, de la chaleur et un son strident en émanant.

« À terre ! », hurla Haziq, fauchant Ginjo d'un croche-pied dans les jambes. L'orbe explosa le mur derrière eux sans les blesser. Le mur fut vaporisé, l'orbe coupant à travers la demeure comme dans du beurre.

« Haziq... », fut tout ce que Ginjo arriva à dire. Il se remit debout, aidant également le plus petit vampire.

« Maître, s'il vous plaît... », supplia Haziq. « Il vous est impossible de gagner. »

« Je ne serai pas vaincu par ce fichu... », grogna Ginjo, serrant les poings.

« La bataille est terminée », continua Haziq. « Nous avons perdu... »

« Il a raison », dit Ichigo, sa silhouette humaine soulignée de chatoiements avant d'apparaître à la vue. « Il ne reste plus que deux batailles. »

« Ha », s'exclama Ginjo d'un éclat de rire d'où l'humour était absent. « Espèce de petit idiot... » Les dents de Ginjo saillirent et il se lécha les lèvres, l'air affamé. « Ces deux batailles sont celles qui décideront de la guerre ! Je ne perdrai pas ! Tsukishima ne perdra pas ! »

« Si ce n'avait pas été moi votre adversaire... », commença Ichigo en marchant lentement vers Ginjo, « peut-être que vous auriez pu réussir. »

« Tu es plutôt arrogant, petit », dit Ginjo d'une voix rocailleuse.

« Tss », râla Ichigo avec impatience. « Je ne vais pas être doux. »

« Pas plus que moi », fulmina Ginjo.

Ginjo bondit en avant, ses griffes fendant l'air à l'endroit du visage d'Ichigo. Il frappa et griffa, Ichigo parant de ses bras. Ginjo gagna du terrain, piétinant le cadavre d'Amar, repoussant Ichigo contre le mur. Mais au lieu d'être piégé, Ichigo s'élança dans les airs et marcha le long du plafond avec aisance. Il se laissa retomber de l'autre côté de Ginjo, bloquant facilement l'assaut suivant.

« Tu es fort », dit Ginjo dans un souffle, essuyant les gouttes de sang et de sueur mêlés qui avaient ruisselé dans ses yeux. « Ce n'est même pas votre combat. Pourquoi vous vous êtes impliqués ? »

« Nous ? N'est-ce pas vous qui nous avez menacés en premier ? », revendiqua Ichigo, ses yeux bruns agrandis de colère. « Qui a versé le premier sang ? C'était votre Coven ! Tout ce que nous voulions, c'était continuer notre chemin… Nous étions juste de passage ! Ce sang, ce massacre, n'est pas de notre responsabilité. Les vôtres l'ont commencé, et les miens sauront très bien le terminer... »

Comme s'il avait été aiguillonné par la provocation, la vitesse et la force de Ginjo s'accrurent. Il percuta Ichigo de plein de fouet, œuvrant de toutes ses forces. Ichigo poussa un cri lorsque les dents de Ginjo se plongèrent dans son cou. Ginjo but hâtivement, du sang dégoulinant sur la peau pêche d'Ichigo.

« Laisse-moi ! », grogna Ichigo, assenant un coup de genou dans l'estomac de Ginjo. Le vampire chancela en reculant, sa langue lapant avidement le sang d'Ichigo.

« Que des belles paroles », se moqua Ginjo. « J'ai déjà pris un échantillon et nous avons à peine commencé. »

« C'est une courtoisie que je te fais », déclara Ichigo, les yeux plissés. « Je crois qu'une personne devrait connaître un sentiment d'honneur au moment de sa mort. Pas celui d'une défaite humiliante. Pas celui d'un échec immédiat... » Tout le corps d'Ichigo sembla bourdonner d'énergie. « Mais si ce que tu souhaites est une mort rapide, je vais exaucer ton souhait. »

Ginjo ne put que se couvrir la tête de ses bras lorsqu'un flot de lumière explosa en se déversant sur lui. Il sentit la bourrasque le balayer, les pans de ses vêtements claquer contre son corps. Il sentit la chaleur intense. Il entendit le son strident de l'attaque. Mais ce ne fut que lorsque le silence revint dans le corridor qu'il réalisa ce qui c'était passé.

Il baissa les yeux sur ses bottes, regardant un mystérieux liquide rouge tomber à grosses gouttes. Les gouttes s'écrasaient en un débit hors de contrôle, et il inspira laborieusement. Avec chaque respiration, le débit s'accroissait. Enfin, il prit conscience du trou dans sa poitrine. Il plaça sa main sur le côté gauche de son corps. La blessure était propre, instantanément cautérisée. Il se tourna lentement, fixant des yeux son cœur noirci, reposant, anéanti, sur le sol derrière lui.

« Waouh », murmura Ginjo, hochant lentement la tête. Puis il s'effondra, mort.

« Maître Ginjo », hurla Haziq, s'agenouillant près du corps de Ginjo. « Maître, s'il vous plaît ! »

« Attaque-moi », exigea Ichigo.

« Je ne le ferai pas », gémit Haziq. « Je ne peux pas. »

« Je suis désolé », dit Ichigo doucement, une orbe grossissant entre ses mains. « Dans ce cas je vais simplement vous réunir, toi et ton frère. »

« Merci », dit Haziq vaillamment. Il ferma les yeux, les mains jointes, en prière. « Merci ».

Partie XIV : **fin**


	15. Époux Adoré, Sœur Atroce

**Neige en Wallachie**

* * *

Traduction de **The Snow in Wallachia** par YamatosSenpai

s/11636420/15

* * *

 **Mise en garde** : Images gores et sanglantes à souhait : YamatosSenpai nous décrit de belles scènes de batailles sans omettre un détail et nous plonge dans la violence sans pitié des combats.  
Âmes sensibles s'abstenir... Bien qu'une large partie de ce chapitre ne soit pas tournée vers le combat

* * *

 **Partie XV : Époux Adoré, Sœur Atroce**

Byakuya s'accroupit, son épaule blessée reposant lourdement contre le lit cassé. Une figurine de verre avait été écrasée sous ses pieds, la forme presque méconnaissable. Il saisit le torse de la ballerine et le pulvérisa entre ses doigts, n'en laissant qu'une fine poussière au creux de sa main.

« Vos pensées sont ailleurs », accusa Tsukishima.

« Coupable », admit Byakuya en se relevant lentement. « Un vieil homme a ses moments de nostalgie. »

Il se rappelait quelques siècles plus tôt, quand il avait offert une ballerine en porcelaine similaire à une certaine petite fille. Son visage s'était éclairé d'émerveillement alors qu'elle serrait, toute excitée, le cadeau entre ses mains. Puis, contre toute attente, la fillette s'était mise en colère. Elle avait vu sa sœur aînée recevoir un cadeau différent et, tout à coup, le sien lui avait paru enfantin.

Elle avait jeté la ballerine contre le mur où celle-ci s'était brisée en milliers de morceaux irrécupérables. Byakuya avait levé une main menaçante, toutefois il avait interrompu son geste, surpris lorsque des larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur les joues de la fillette.

 _« C'est une enfant atroce ! », fulmina Hisana en se tordant les mains._

 _« Non point, c'est une fillette normale », dit Byakuya calmement, en tournant la page de son livre._

 _« Elle était si adorable lorsqu'elle était bébé. Et maintenant… C'est une terreur à deux pattes ! », continua Hisana._

 _« Mm hmm »_

 _« Elle_ _ne_ _me m_ _ontr_ _e_ _aucun_ _respect. Je suis la_ _maîtresse_ _de_ _maison_ _! »,_ _gémit Hisana, croquant_ _dans_ _un petit morceau de caramel salé_ _tout en_ _parlant. « Et elle se comporte mal en permanence lorsque vous êtes_ _à proximité_ _. »_

 _« Eh bien, vous êtes sœurs... », raisonna Byakuya, le regard résolument fixé sur sa page._

 _« Pensez-vous qu'elle le fasse exprès ? », demanda Hisana nerveusement. « Pour me faire passer pour une épouse incapable ? »_

 _« Non, très chère. »_

 _« Si elle était plus âgée, je la considérerais comme une... ». Hisana gémit, écartant les jambes d'une manière très peu féminine en s'enfonçant dans le sofa. « Peu importe. Je veux dire, vous ne pensez pas… ? N'est-ce pas ? »_

 _« Je ne pense pas quoi, ma chère ? », demanda Byakuya, annotant une page pour future référence._

 _« J'aimerai_ _s_ _que mes parents fussent là », soupira Hisana. « Je ne suis pas_ _faite_ _pour être mère, et je ne suis certainement pas faite pour être la sœur aînée diabolique... »_

 _«_ _Vous êtes charmante, m_ _on épouse_ _... », murmura Byakuya, parcourant_ _d_ _es yeux la page de son livre. « Il n'y a pas une_ _once de mal en vous_ _... »_ _S_ _a voix resta en suspens,_ _t_ _otalement concentré_ _qu'il était_ _sur sa lecture._

 _« Byakuya. »_

 _« H_ _u_ _m ? » Byakuya leva les yeux de son livre, son regard croisant celui de s_ _a_ _femm_ _e._

 _Hisana se mit à rire joyeusement, ses belles joues rondes se teintant de rose. « Je vous ai demandé si vous aviez faim ? »_

 _« Oh. » Byakuya hocha la tête lentement. « Pardon. J'étais en train de lire. »_

 _« Et ? », demanda Hisana, le minois_ _adorabl_ _ement chiffon_ _n_ _é._

 _«_ _Et... ? », répéta Byakuya avec incertitude._

 _« Avez-vous faim ? », s'écria Hisana avec amusement._

 _« Pas vraiment », répondit Byakuya,_ _l'_ _attention_ _revenu_ _e_ _sur_ _son_ _livre._

 _Il y eut un moment de silence avant qu'Hisana ne parlât de nouveau. « Qu'êtes-vous en train de lire ? »_

 _« Chère enfant... », commença à sermonner Byakuya, « Il ne m'est pas possible de lire, précisément, si vous m'interrompez toutes les deux minutes... »_

 _Hisana se renfonça dans le canapé avec un soupir dramatique. « Mais, cher époux... », commença-t-elle, les lèvres retroussées, « je suis affamée. »_

 _«_ _Alors vous auriez dû le dire », r_ _it_ _Byakuya. « Je vais demander à Maria de préparer quelque chose... »_

 _«_ _Je n'ai pas faim de nourriture ! »,_ _admonest_ _a Hisana. « Je jure ! Vous êtes incorrigible. »_

 _« Oh ? », apprécia Byakuya d'une voix traînante, refermant son livre avec un bruit sourd. Il se pencha, enlaçant de son bras les fines épaules de la jeune femme. « Et de quoi avez-vous faim ? »_

 _« D'aventure », répondit Hisana sans détours, un sourire nullement décontenancé sur le visage._

 _« Alors lisez un livre », dit Byakuya,_ _l_ _ui_ _tapant_ _le_ _dos_ _de la tête avec_ _son_ _livre._

 _Hisana lutta pour lui prendre le livre, n'obtenant la victoire que parce que Byakuya se refusait à abîmer l'ouvrage. Elle posa le volumineux tome sur ses genoux et examina les caractères soignés et habiles avec perplexité. « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est !? »_

 _«_ _Une_ _édition_ _des manifestes de Yan Zhitui », expliqua Byakuya, indiquant les kanjis correspondants._

 _« Et ce livre, est-il distrayant ? », interrogea Hisana, tournant lentement les pages._

 _« Il est instructif », clarifia Byakuya._

 _« De quoi parle-t-il ? »_

 _« De la nécessité de fesser les enfants_ _désobéissants_ _», dit Byakuya avec un léger sourire._

 _«_ _Elle_ _est ma_ _sœur_ _», riposta Hisana d'une voix sèche. « Vous ne_ _lèverez_ _pas la main sur elle. »_

 _« Et je suis votre_ _époux_ _»,_ _murmur_ _a Byakuya. Le_ _propos se voul_ _ait malveillant, mais l_ _'_ _intention_ _en_ _était inoffensive._

 _« De nom seulement. » Hisana fit la moue avec un enjouement espiègle. « Vous êtes un tel tyran. »_

 _« Ne dites point_ _de si_ _horribles choses », marmonna Byakuya, reprenant le livre des mains_ _de la jeune femme_ _._

 _«_ _Si_ _c'est vrai ! »,_ _s'écria_ _la petite fill_ _e_ _qui_ _s_ _urg_ _i_ _t brusquement de_ _derrière un rideau._

 _« Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ? »,_ _lança Hisana, prise_ _au dépourvu_ _, s'asseyant et rajustant sa robe. « Et d'où_ _sor_ _s-tu ? »_

 _« Elle était là depuis quelque temps déjà », fit remarquer Byakuya en regardant la fillette approcher. « Je pensais que vous le saviez. »_

 _« Je ne le savais_ _absolu_ _ment p_ _as_ _! Une dame ne_ _se faufile pas partout pour se cacher dans les tentures ! ». Hisana soupira, pinçant l'oreille de Rukia entre ses doigts sans modération._

 _« C'est assez », dit Byakuya doucement en agitant la main. « Laisse_ _z_ _-l_ _a_ _aller. »_

 _«_ _Elle a attiré elle-même ce châtiment_ _, mon époux », se récria Hisana, relâchant_ _à contrecœur_ _sa petite sœur._

 _« Elle est en deuil », dit Byakuya avec sympathie._

 _« En deuil ? Elle ne peux même pas se rappeler Tată ou Mamă ! », argua Hisana, serrant les poings de colère envers l'enfant._

 _« Vous n'avez jamais pleuré quelque chose qui ne fut jamais ? », demanda Byakuya, ses yeux gris acier concentrés avec attention sur sa femme._

 _« Rukia, laisse-nous », indiqua Hisana._

 _« Oui, M'dame », soupira Rukia._

 _« Rukia… Hisana,_ _s_ _i_ _je puis me permettre, l'autoriseriez-vous à s'asseoir_ _avec_ _moi un moment ? », demanda Byakuya avec précaution._

 _« Bien sûr », concéda Hisana._

 _« Rukia », appela doucement Byakuya en aidant la fillette à s'installer à côté de lui, dans le fauteuil voisin. « Que se passe-t-il ? »_

 _Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux. Son regard était comme un ciel de nuit, scintillant d'étoiles. Elle ferma les paupières et gémit, donnant des coups de pieds dans son énervement. « Rien, mon frère. »_

 _« Allons, ma sœur », insista Byakuya, adressant un sourire à Hisana, « quelque chose te perturbe. »_

 _« Vous êtes un Comte », commença lentement Rukia. « Cela veut-il dire que vous pouvez condamner quelqu'un à mort ? »_

 _Byakuya donna l'impression qu'il allait éclater de rire. Il se pencha et entoura le visage de Rukia dans ses mains. « Et qu'est-ce qui te ferait me poser une telle question ? »_

 _« C'est que... », grommela Rukia. « Je déteste Daniel Grigore ! Je veux que les corbeaux lui picorent les yeux ! »_

 _« Rukia ! », siffla Hisana, choquée._

 _« Pourquoi, mon enfant ? », demanda Byakuya, s'adossant de nouveau dans son fauteuil « Vous étiez amis il n'y a pas si longtemps. »_

 _« Hier encore », intervint Hisana._

 _« Eh bien, nous ne le sommes plus », gronda Rukia dans sa barbe._

 _« Daniel Grigore mérite de mourir ? », interrogea Byakuya. « Si tu dis qu'il en est ainsi, je te croirai. »_

 _« Oui, il le mérite... », lâcha Rukia, le rouge lui montant immédiatement aux joues. « Enfin, je ne sais pas… Il mérite définitivement un bon coup de pied dans le derrière ! »_

 _« Rukia ! », gémit Hisana en se prenant la tête entre les mains._

 _«_ _Devrais-je aller_ _le manger ? », demanda Byakuya,_ _press_ _ant la griffe d_ _'un_ _doigt contre la gorge de Rukia. «_ _Me faut-il_ _lui_ _trancher_ _l_ _a gorge et_ _m'abreuver_ _de son sang jusqu'à la dernière_ _goutte_ _? »_

 _« Non ! », cria Rukia, sa main se saisissant du poignet du vampire. « Non. J'ai eu tord ! »_

 _« Alors que devrais-je faire… ? », demanda Byakuya d'une voix traînante. « Comment puis-je te rendre heureuse ? Tu es en train de rendre folle mon épouse... » Byakuya adressa un sourire charmant à Hisana. « Assurément, il nous est possible de trouver la cause de ton inconduite. »_

 _«_ _Vous_ _êtes_ _un monstre », chuchota Rukia, des larmes inattendues roulant sur ses joues. « Et nous ne sommes pas une vraie famille… Et... »_

 _« Je suis un monstre », confirma Byakuya. « Mais cela n'a rien à voir avec toi ou Hisana. »_

 _« Pourquoi penses-tu que nous ne sommes pas une vraie famille, ma sœur ? », demanda Hisana, s'agenouillant en face de la petite fille._

 _«_ _Vous_ _ne_ _vous êtes_ _mariée avec notre frère que parce que Tat_ _ă_ _est morte... », pleura Rukia. « La maison, la terre, les chevaux, les robes… Tout aurait disparu._ _Vous_ _ne_ _vous êtes_ _mariée avec lui que par con-ve-nance... »_

 _«_ _Plutôt notre frère qu'un quelconque vieil_ _lard_ _! », jeta Hisana. « Plutôt notre frère qu'un ivrogne à la main lourde ! »_

 _« Les femmes ne peuvent posséder aucun bien », commença Byakuya doucement. « Je sais, je sais, c'est une loi ridicule. » Byakuya prit une profonde inspiration,_ _pour ensuite_ _expir_ _er_ _lentement. « Votre père avait deux filles. Il m'a demandé de vous protég_ _er_ _toutes les deux, et je donnerai ma vie pour cela s'il le fallait._ _Il n'y a rien de faux dans notre famille. Elle a été_ _fond_ _ée sur la base de liens plus forts que dans aucun autre mariage_ _de la noblesse._ _Je connaissais votre père lorsqu'il n'était qu'un garçon_ _net_ _. Je connaissais votre mère lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une fillette. Ils ont_ _fait un mariage d'_ _intérêt_ _. Et ils sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre... »_

 _« Nous sommes une famille », dit Hisana d'un ton apaisant. « Et le Comte nous protégera toujours. »_

* * *

« Vous ne donnez pas tout... », murmura Tsukishima, repoussant Byakuya de son épée.

« Non? » Byakuya arqua le sourcil, forcé à reculer, les pieds butant sur le sol.

« Je veux le voir », insista Tsukishima. Il se porta en avant, le pointe fine de sa lame éraflant l'avant-bras de Byakuya.

« Quoi donc ? », interrogea Byakuya, son épée courbe coupant sans effort la chemise de Tsukishima.

« Vous et ce sabre... », souffla Tsukishima. « Et ce que vous pouvez faire avec. »

« Je tue avec », dit Byakuya, terre à terre.

« Vous êtes déjà mort une fois aujourd'hui... », répliqua Tsukishima. « Cela ne me demandera pas beaucoup d'effort de vous achever à présent.

« Tu pourrais être surpris », proféra Byakuya, tandis que, de son épée, il entaillait le ventre de Tsukishima. Les lèvres de Byakuya frémirent dans une lutte contre un arrogant sourire. « J'étais presque immortel avant que je ne devienne un vampire... »

« J'ai toujours admiré cela chez vous », exhala lentement Tsukishima. Il bloqua le coup suivant de Byakuya de sa main nue, ce qui irrita le noble vampire. « Votre foi en vous-même est inébranlable. »

« Ce n'est point une foi aveugle, Tsukishima », dit Byakuya d'une voix grave, les yeux vrillés dans ceux de Tsukishima. « Elle a été acquise expérience après expérience. Si je n'avais pas été toujours le meilleur, je ne serais plus ici aujourd'hui. »

« Vous ne pouvez me mettre en colère », répliqua Tsukishima. « Je vous l'ai dit, j'aime cette facette de vous... »

« Peu me chaut que la vérité engendre une querelle... », maugréa Byakuya.

« Combattez-moi ainsi... » Tsukishima respirait lourdement, profondément. Il semblait tout à coup encensé d'excitation ; le rouge lui montait aux joues. « Ne perdez pas ce regard… Gardez-le jusqu'à ce que vos yeux s'assombrissent quand viendra la mort... »

« Comme c'est problématique », se plaignit Byakuya, tenant à deux mains son épée.

« Frère… ? » appela une petit voix derrière la porte.

« Comme c'est très problématique », soupira Byakuya. Il secoua la tête, rejetant les cheveux de son visage. « Ma sœur. »

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant juste assez d'espace pour qu'un enfant se glisse au travers. La jeune vampire qui apparut, à peine une adolescente, entra dans la pièce. Elle se tenait parmi les débris, déplacée dans sa délicate robe noire. Elle balaya du regard la chambre démolie, jetant un coup d'œil rapide au plafond endommagé.

La jeune fille regarda tour à tour Tsukishima et Byakuya, la mine légèrement mortifiée. Elle donnait l'impression qu'elle allait être malade d'un moment à l'autre. Elle s'arrêta sur Byakuya, un regard suppliant et triste dans les yeux. Elle resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce que Byakuya cédât. « Parle », commanda-t-il d'une voix bourrue, se réprimandant pour l'incorrection.

« Le Coven est tombé », murmura la jeune fille. « Continuer n'a aucun sens. »

« Tsukishima est toujours debout. Ce qui est une raison suffisante pour moi de continuer », expliqua Byakuya. Il regarda son adversaire et lui décocha un sourire à faire froid dans le dos. « Des objections ? »

« Aucune. »

« Frère... », pressa la jeune fille, se rapprochant comme si elle avait l'intention de toucher Byakuya. « Je... »

« Tu était censée mourir paisiblement, Rukia », dit Byakuya, ses yeux gris se voilant. « Tu étais censée mourir à l'écart de ma bataille. Et j'étais censé prétendre que c'était bien ainsi… »

« Mon frère... » La jeune fille, Rukia, serra les poings contre ses hanches. « C'est de la folie. Ces gens étaient vos amis ! Vous avez- »

« Ils n'étaient point mes amis ! », hurla Byakuya, les veines se gonflant à son cou.

« Cessez cela ! », exigea Rukia. « Ils ne l'ont pas tuée ! »

« Ne... », siffla Byakuya, sa rage faisant naître des lueurs incandescentes dans ses yeux. « Ne t'avise pas de parler d'elle... »

« C'est... » Rukia se mit à pleurer de colère, mordillant ses lèvres. « C'est pour ça que je ne supportais pas de rester proche de vous ! »

« Tu as été séduite par leurs pouvoirs ! Je t'ai mise en garde ! », continua Byakuya, furibond, d'une voix de plus en plus forte. « Je t'ai demander de rester à l'écart, mais tu ne m'as pas écouté ! »

« Vous étiez étouffant ! », cria en retour Rukia. « Je n'ai été _séduite_ en rien ! Je me suis enfuie à cause de vous ! »

« Ce n'est pas le moment pour des querelles de famille », intervint Tsukishima.

« S'il vous plaît, Byakuya », supplia Rukia, « veuillez cesser ceci. »

« Je... » Byakuya prit une brusque inspiration. « … ne puis. »

« Rukia. » Tsukishima se tourna vers la jeune vampire. « Ginjo va gagner. Je vais gagner. Le Coven peut être sauvé… Ne crains rien. »

« Ginjo est mort », murmura Rukia, ses grands yeux écarquillés. « Il a perdu son combat. »

« Non », jeta Tsukishima. « C'est tout simplement impossible. » Le souffle coupé, il se mit à avoir des haut-le-cœur. Il se plia en deux, ses cheveux balayant le sol couvert de poussière. Il toussa, s'étrangla et se mit soudain à trembler.

« Rukia, quitte cet endroit », ordonna Byakuya. « Ou soit _sûre_ que je te tuerai ».

Rukia était presque parvenue à la porte lorsqu'elle fut frappée à l'épaule de part en part par l'extrémité pointue d'une gigantesque aile. Elle cria, le sang coulant de sa blessure. Elle leva les yeux avec horreur sur le monstre ailé hideux qui l'avait embrochée sur l'une des ses griffes.

Submergé de rage, Tsukishima s'était transformé, ressemblant plus à un dragon ailé qu'à tout autre chose que Byakuya eût jamais vue. Le dragon poussa un cri strident, terrible, le corps coincé inconfortablement contre les murs délabrés. La créature s'agitait maladroitement, ballottant Rukia d'avant en arrière.

« Rukia ! », hurla Byakuya, reculant jusqu'au mur le plus éloigné de la pièce. Il donna un solide coup de pied dans la cloison, pénétrant vivement dans la pièce voisine alors que la taille de la créature augmentait encore. « Bordel. »

« Frère ! », s'écria Rukia, se contorsionnant autour de l'ergot. Ses mains ensanglantées étaient trop poisseuses pour avoir une bonne prise et elle pendait, impuissante, par son épaule blessée. « Je… Je suis désolée... »

Byakuya s'immobilisa dans une stupeur silencieuse. Les secondes s'étirèrent, devinrent éternité, et Byakuya se trouvait toujours figé sur place. Tsukishima avait achevé sa transformation. Il était hideux, vile, et serait difficile à abattre. Rukia n'était pas mortellement blessée, mais elle était sans aucun doute possible en danger. La regarder se tordre de douleur prenait Byakuya à la gorge et le suffoquait presque. Même lorsque la maison commença à s'effondrer autour de la bête, Byakuya resta cloué sur place, paralysé par une seule et unique pensée. Pouvait-il la laisser mourir ?

* * *

 _« Frère... », murmura Rukia, se glissant dans la chambre envahie de mélancolie._

 _Byakuya était immobile, ne donnant aucun signe d'avoir entendu l'adolescente. Il était assis au pied du lit ; la tête courbée, les paupières baissées. Il marmottait, entrouvrant et refermant les lèvres fébrilement. Le débit de ses paroles augmenta, son discours embrouillé glaçant la jeune fille jusqu'aux os._

 _« Frère... », répéta Rukia. Elle tendit la main lentement, l'extrémité de ses doigts pâles et froids effleurant l'épaule de Byakuya. « Frère ? »_

 _Byakuya leva la tête lentement, avec dans les yeux un regard fou, qui croisa celui de Rukia, fixé sur lui. Il scruta son visage, les traits s'adoucissant. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres gercées. « Oui, ma sœur ? »_

 _« A-Au rez-de-chaussée, mon frère... », commença lentement Rukia._

 _« Je sais », dit simplement Byakuya, la voix rauque et insondable._

 _« Ginjo est en train de parler... », continua Rukia en se tordant nerveusement les mains._

 _« Je sais », répéta Byakuya, les yeux hagards._

 _« Frère ! », s'écria Rukia en s'agenouillant à côté de Byakuya. Elle se coucha dans son giron, la tête sur ses genoux. Elle pleura contre sa veste, ses mains s'accrochant à lui comme à son unique source de chaleur. « J'ai peur. » Elle leva les yeux soudainement, de grands yeux écarquillés de frayeur. « Hisana est partie… Vous êtes parti ! »_

 _« Rukia. » Byakuya plaça sa large main sur le sommet de sa tête, lui caressant ses cheveux d'un noir d'ébène. « Je suis désolé... »_

 _Rukia fixa Byakuya, choquée. Elle ne pouvait imaginer entendre ces lèvres-là proférer des excuses. Elle se laissa glisser au sol, les mains levées de désespoir. « Frère ! Cessez ceci ! S'il vous plaît ! Vous ne pouvez me laisser aussi ! »_

 _« Tu es celle qui doit partir », chuchota Byakuya. « La malédiction est mienne. Je suis celui qui fut ensorcelé et condamné à une éternité de perte._

 _« Vous n'avez pas à être seul, mon frère », insista Rukia. « Ce fardeau peut être partagé. »_

 _« Ta sœur a refusé... », conta Byakuya calmement. « Elle ne désirait pas de cette non-vie pour- »_

 _« Je ne suis pas Hisana ! », gémit Rukia. « Elle n'est plus. Je suis là. Je prendrai mes propres décisions. Je vivrai ma propre vie ! »_

 _« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est », dit Byakuya soudainement, ses doigts crispés cramponnés à sa chemise de désespérance. « Tu ne peux point imaginer la souffrance qui réside en moi... »_

 _« Elle était ma sœur ! », argua Rukia, secouant la tête dans son chagrin. « Elle était ma mère ! Mon amie ! »_

 _Byakuya secoua la tête, se levant avec brusquerie. « Alors ne me demande pas de telles choses. »_

 _« Vous voulez que je meure ? », lança Rukia d'une voix coupante. Ses mains tremblaient. « Vous auriez préféré qu'elle eût vécu et je fusse morte ! N'est-ce pas ? Peu vous importe ! Vous êtes égoïste ! Vous êtes froid et distant et... »_

 _La main de Byakuya vint gifler la joue de Rukia. Le son sembla résonner dans les oreilles de la jeune fille. Elle resta pétrifiée de stupéfaction pendant quelques instants avant d'éclater en sanglots convulsifs. Elle tremblait de tout son petit corps ; un torrent de grosses larmes chaudes coulait sur ses joues rondes._

 _« Je vous hais », chuchota Rukia en détachant lentement ses mots, écartant les lèvres, la haine sourdant de chaque syllabe ._

 _« Hais-moi, si tu veux », répliqua Byakuya froidement, abaissant sa main. « Mais je ne te changerai pas. »_

 _« Pourquoi ? », cria Rukia, s'essuyant les yeux. « Je ne comprends pas… Hisana est morte. Mes parents sont morts… Moi aussi, je vais mourir un jour… Je ne comprends tout simplement pas... » Rukia hoqueta, cherchant son souffle entre les sanglots. « Ne m'aimez-vous pas ? N'aimiez-vous qu'elle ? Ne suis-je pas assez bien ? »_

 _« Tout le monde meurt », dit Byakuya, regardant partout sauf vers Rukia._

 _« Vous ne mourrez pas », contredit Rukia, appuyant un doigt accusateur contre sa poitrine._

 _« Je meurs chaque jour un peu plus », souffla Byakuya. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond, de petites orbes d'humidité déconcertantes se rassemblant entre ses cils. « Je suis mort un million de fois, d'un million de manières… Et cela ne cesse jamais de faire mal. La douleur est toujours là... »_

 _« Vous n'avez pas à être seul », lui assura Rukia, la voix adoucie. « Vous avez déjà transformé Ginjo… et si vous me transformiez, je pourrais... »_

 _« Je ne te transformerai pas », rétorqua Byakuya d'une voix ferme. « Et tu ne demanderas à personne d'autre de le faire. »_

 _« Vous êtes un imbécile », cracha Rukia. « Hisana aurait pu être sauvée ! »_

 _« Ne parlons pas d'Hisana », répliqua Byakuya._

 _« Vous l'avez laissée mourir », gronda Rukia. « Votre amour signifiait si peu pour vous ? »_

 _« Mon amour signifie tout », siffla Byakuya, les yeux assombris. « Elle a voulu rester humaine. J'ai respecté son souhait. »_

 _« Mais vous ne respecterez pas le mien ? », argua Rukia._

 _« Je te donnerai tout ce qu'il est en mon pouvoir de donner », expliqua Byakuya, « À moins que par cela, du mal ne puisse t'arriver »._

 _« Nous nous sommes éloignés du sujet », dit finalement Rukia. « Je suis venue vous prévenir. » Elle soupira, croisant les bras sur la poitrine. « Le Coven murmure dans les coins obscurs... »_

 _« Je sais », dit Byakuya simplement, se détournant de Rukia._

 _« C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Excusez-moi, mon frère », dit Rukia avec une révérence. Elle marcha vers la porte avec raideur. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil et regarda Byakuya de bas en haut, l'œil critique. « Vous joignez-vous à nous pour dîner, ce soir ? »_

 _« Non. »_

 _« Vous serez remplacé », menaça Rukia. « Si votre absence continue. »_

 _« Par le Coven ou par toi ? », demanda Byakuya en regardant Rukia d'un air sérieux._

 _Elle n'attendit que le temps d'un battement de cil avant de répondre : « Les deux. »_

* * *

« Idiote », grogna Byakuya, tandis qu'avec ses mains ensanglantées il arrachait la griffe de l'aile de la bête. La créature poussa un cri perçant, se débattant sous la douleur atroce. Rukia cria, manquant de peu de glisser hors des bras de Byakuya. Il resserra son étreinte sur elle, amenant son corps contre le sien avant de sauter à terre, Rukia tenue tendrement en sécurité dans ses bras. Il la posa doucement au sol, sa main lissant ses cheveux. « Cours. »

« Mon frère... »

« J'ai eu 400 ans pour penser à ce moment », commença Byakuya avec impatience, les mains crispées sur la poignée de son épée. « Mais maintenant n'est assurément point le moment opportun, petite. »

« Je suis réellement… désolée... », sanglota Rukia en s'éloignant docilement. « J'ai eu tord. »

Mais Byakuya ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Sans transition, il était passé sur la défensive, bataillant parmi les restes du plancher démoli. Il évita de justesse le dard vibrant attaché sur l'abdomen de la créature. Il frissonna, la seule vue de l'être ailé était répugnante. Ensuite il n'eut guère le temps d'y songer. Tout d'un coup, il sautait d'un endroit à un autre, augmentant sa vitesse à un rythme étourdissant.

« Arrêtez de courir », grogna la créature.

« Je suis irrité par ta faute », dit Byakuya sommairement. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser m'estropier. »

« J'ai l'intention de vous tuer », prévint la créature.

« Ah », dit Byakuya, son épée tranchant un appendice gesticulant. « Mais tu ne le feras pas. »

« Continuez de parler », incita la créature. « Cela ne fait que m'exciter plus encore. »

« Je me trouve subitement à court de choses à dire... », dit Byakuya, le nez froncé.

« Vos paroles d'adieux ? », suggéra la créature. Soudain, la créature se mit à bouillonner. Par tous ses pores, de l'acide était craché qui dissolvait toute chose à son contact. Rukia, incapable de s'échapper, cria ; l'acide rongeait la chair même de son bras. Elle se laboura la chair de ses griffes alors que l'acide mangeait peau, tendons et muscles, et pénétrait jusqu'à l'os.

« Rukia ! », hurla Byakuya, la figure déformée par l'anxiété. « Sors de là ! »

« Elle ne peut pas », informa la créature, la voix presque submergée par les gémissements de douleur de Rukia. « Elle a reçu un ordre du Vampire Doyen qui l'a créée. Même s'il était possible de sortir du manoir, elle ne pourrait pas partir... »

« C'est déloyal », dit Byakuya, un sourire étrange étirant les coins de sa bouche. « Vous trichez. »

« Vous avez tué Ginjo. »

« Non », riposta Byakuya. « J'étais avec toi tout du long »

« Vous savez ce que je veux dire », gronda la créature.

« Oui », dit Byakuya avec un rire singulier.

« Vous êtes faible ! Vous allez perdre- »

Les yeux étroitement fermés, Byakuya lança un cri guttural. Il tint l'épée de Dieu à deux mains, tranchant dans la créature au prix d'un immense effort. Son cri se poursuivit, comme si ce cri le rendait puissant. Son épée courbe entama la bête au niveau de l'abdomen, et, dans un geste exténuant, continua jusqu'en haut.

Flots de sang et vapeurs jaillirent de l'entaille comme d'un gisement. La créature mugit, ses violents tremblements secouant le manoir tout entier. Mais Byakuya n'hésita pas, il bondit, courut le long du corps blessé et planta son épée directement dans le cou. Il grogna de fatigue, les bras tremblants, tandis qu'il forçait la lame au travers de la gorge de la créature.

Pantelant, couvert de sang et d'acide nauséabond, il se laissa tomber sur le sol. Un énorme **bo** **u** **m !** retentit, qui sembla ébranler la Terre toute entière. Byakuya tomba à genoux, la dépense physique pesant lourdement sur son corps. Alors qu'il rassemblait ses esprits, il avança ses lèvres et inspira d'une façon étrange, sans satisfaction.

« Frère. »

« Oui ? »

« Est-il mort ? »

« Il le sera bientôt », répliqua Byakuya, essuyant le sang de son œil. « Je vais brûler son corps et- » Byakuya sentit l'impact sur sa nuque. Il laissa échapper un grognement surpris, son corps ne lui répondant plus tandis qu'il tombait en avant parmi les décombres couverts de sang. Il atterrit face contre terre, le cou tordu dans un angle qui n'était pas naturel. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, il jura silencieusement, le corps complètement vulnérable aux attaques.

Rukia s'agenouilla à côté de Byakuya, sa main froide écartant les cheveux de son visage. Elle sourit tristement, comme si, en vérité, elle méprisait ses propres actions. « Je n'ai pas le choix, il est mon Maître, mon créateur. » Rukia se leva et marcha sur le sol inégal jusqu'à l'endroit où gisait le corps de Tsukishima. « Je suis tellement désolée, mon frère. »

Partie XV : **fin**


	16. De si Désolantes Pensées

**Neige en Wallachie**

* * *

Traduction de **The Snow in Wallachia** par YamatosSenpai

s/11636420/16

* * *

À propos de la traduction :

Je galère depuis quelques chapitres entre le vouvoiement et le tutoiement. Qui doit tutoyer qui ? Qui doit vouvoyer qui ? L'anglais ne possède pas cette distinction, du moins dans son vocabulaire.  
YamatosSenpai, toujours si patiente, m'a donné plusieurs indications concernant le degré de familiarité entre ses personnages. Ce degré est amené à changer selon certaines circonstances. Alors ne vous étonnez pas si parfois Byakuya se met soudain à être moins poli dans son langage ; et si d'autres prennent quelques familiarités linguistiques avec le noble vampire à certains moments. Ce sera volontaire…

* * *

 **Partie XVI : De si Désolantes Pensées**

« Stupide gamine... », murmura Byakuya, bousculant l'amoncellement de débris en s'asseyant dessus. Il se frotta le cou avec précaution, les paupières à demi-baissées. Il déglutit, goûtant avec gêne à son propre sang fétide.

« Byakuya ! », héla Ichigo, son beau visage juvénile apparaissant au sommet du trou. « Byakuya ! »

« Je suis juste là », jeta Byakuya d'une voix sèche, ses mains cherchant son épée dans le noir. « Pas besoin de crier. »

« Hé, je descends pour vous aider... », annonça Ichigo en se laissant tomber des chevrons avec aisance.

« Ne t'avise pas... », commença Byakuya, mais il était déjà trop tard ; Ichigo lui décochait un sourire soulagé en étendant naturellement la main pour atteindre son bras. À l'inverse Byakuya ne put que froncer les sourcils d'inquiétude. « N'affiche pas une mine si réjouie, jeune homme. J'ai échoué. »

« Moi aussi », admit Ichigo, tout le visage brûlant d'un bel écarlate. Il se gratta la nuque ; même ses oreilles rosissaient d'embarras. « Désolé. »

« Tu n'as pas pu tuer Ginjo ? », questionna Byakuya, examinant Ichigo d'un œil critique.

« C-c-ce n'est pas juste, Byakuya », protesta véhémentement Ichigo. « J'ai fait une erreur… Si je l'avais enterré tout de suite... »

« Il a été secouru. » Ce n'était pas une question.

« Oui » Ichigo hochait la tête anxieusement.

« Combien de vampires se sont échappés ? En avons-nous même une idée ? », demanda Byakuya.

« Grimmjow dit qu'il y en a eu trois », dit Ichigo, croisant le regard de Byakuya d'un air désolé. « Et il ne se trompe pratiquement jamais, quand ça compte... »

« Ginjo, Tsukishima et... », commença Byakuya lentement.

« Une femelle, jeune, le teint pâle, les cheveux noirs... », compléta Ichigo.

« Il ne les a pas poursuivis. Personne n'a-t-il pu ? Ne m'a-t-on pas pris au sérieux quand j'ai dit que personne ne devait pouvoir s'échapper ? », demanda Byakuya, une colère bouillonnante, nourrie de dépréciation envers lui-même, montant à toute allure.

« Il y a eu… une… com-pli-cation... », gémit Ichigo. Il courba la tête de honte, soupirant lourdement. « Ils n'étaient pas seuls. »

« Explique. »

« Ils étaient avec un Maître. » Ichigo ferma les yeux en parlant.

« Un second Maître ou le même ? »

« Le même. »

Byakuya resta silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes. L'anxiété, le désappointement, le ressentiment, tout tourbillonnait à l'intérieur de lui. Il essaya de se calmer, se pinçant l'arrête du nez tout en respirant profondément. Au moment où il pensait qu'il en viendrait à s'arracher les yeux avec ses propres griffes, il y eut un changement agréable dans l'atmosphère portée par la brise.

Le vent ébouriffa ses cheveux, qui chatouillèrent ses joues. Il leva les yeux, l'air s'engouffrant dans la brèche et en ressortant d'une façon inattendue. Et au-dessus se tenait Renji. Il était hâlé et plein de vie, ses longs cheveux rouges étaient balayés dans le vent comme les fleurs d'un arbre. Il regarda tour à tour Ichigo et Byakuya avant de s'allonger sur le ventre, sa tête et ses bras pendant dans le vide. « Z'avez besoin d'un coup de main ? »

« Non », répondirent Byakuya et Ichigo à l'unisson.

« Merci bien... », ajouta Ichigo, en coulant un regard en coin sur Byakuya.

« Je peux m'en sortir tout seul », insista Byakuya.

« Ouais, bien sûr... », opina Renji, la voix traînante, en croisant les bras sous le menton. Il les regarda tous les deux du haut du trou, un sourire idiot plaqué sur le visage.

« Où est tout le monde ? », demanda Byakuya en escaladant le tas de gravats.

Ichigo avait disparu et avançait le long des murs et plafond sans effort. Sa voix voyagea hors de son corps invisible. « Grimmjow est dehors. »

Byakuya sauta en l'air, ses mains s'abattant contre le rebord du plancher défoncé. Il agrippa le bois, se hissant au même niveau que Renji et Ichigo. Il se mit debout, la paume des mains légèrement cuisante, et il avisa les deux changeants d'un œil critique. « Et les deux autres ? »

« À votre château », répondit Renji.

« Mon château ? » Le visage de Byakuya se crispa de surprise. « Pourquoi ? »

« Orihime est pratiquement seule », souligna Ichigo. « Et maintenant, Aizen aide nos ennemis. »

« Ils n'oseraient pas... » Byakuya hoqueta sous l'offense.

« Nous ne savons pas », dit sincèrement Renji. « C'est pour cela qu'ils sont partis. »

« Ils étaient énervés qu'il y en ait trois qui se soient échappés », continua Ichigo. « D'autant plus que vous nous aviez mis en garde auparavant. »

« Brûle cet endroit du sol au plafond », ordonna Byakuya en regardant Ichigo. « Je ne veux pas qu'une seule brique ou planche soit laissée intacte. »

« Oui. » Ichigo hocha la tête docilement.

« Sortons d'abord d'ici... », insista Renji, arrimant son bras autour des épaules d'Ichigo. « Je ne suis pas certain que tu ne brûlerais pas le manoir avec toi à l'intérieur. »

« Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que ça », argua Ichigo.

« Ouais, eh bien », gronda Renji, « je te connais mieux que tu ne te connais toi-même. Tu es sous l'impression que tu as foiré. Quand tu foires, tu deviens triste. Quand tu es triste, tu deviens distrait. Et quand tu es distrait, tu deviens imprudent... »

« D'accord, d'accord ! », craqua Ichigo, plongé dans l'embarras. « J'ai saisi. Tais-toi maintenant. »

« Tout est ma faute, Ichigo », dit Byakuya, soudain. « Si j'avais réussi, vous l'auriez également. »

« Je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un assumer la responsabilité de mes propres erreurs », contredit Ichigo sombrement. « Je suis responsable de moi-même et de mes actions. »

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils parvinssent dehors. Grimmjow, du haut d'une corniche gelée, regarda vers eux, leur offrant avec désinvolture un petit salut de la main. Il se mit debout, se laissa tomber et atterrit près d'eux sur le sol enneigé. « Les explications sont finies ? »

« Nous n'avons réussi à tuer que les vampires faibles et sans importance. Les plus puissants et les plus dangereux se sont échappés et sont possiblement en route vers ma demeure pour prendre leur revanche sur une petite humaine. Ai-je omis quelque chose ? », gronda Byakuya, hochant les épaules d'une manière fort impolie.

« Ben, oui, saviez-vous aussi que Aizen accompagne les susdits vampires en ce moment ? », demanda Grimmjow, arquant un sourcil et esquissant son meilleur sourire en coin.

« Grimmjow ! », siffla Ichigo en guise d'avertissement.

« Ah, c'est vrai, j'ai encore foiré », grommela Byakuya, s'éloignant du manoir en marchant à grands pas. Il se retourna, marchant à reculons tout en parlant : « Maintenant serait le bon moment pour faire exploser cette foutue maison, Ichigo. »

« Ouais, d'accord », murmura Ichigo, en se retournant pour faire face au bâtiment.

« Il est temps de partir », enjoignit Renji, poussant Grimmjow rudement. « Il est temps de se bouger. »

« Je bouge, arrête de pousser ! », gronda Grimmjow.

« Bouge plus vite... », chuchota Renji, poussant Grimmjow de nouveau.

« Fais chier, putain d'enquiquineur de singe… Faut-il que je courre carrément ? »

« Oui », répondit Renji en hochant la tête.

« Pas assez loin... », s'époumona Renji, accrochant Byakuya par le coude. Il entraîna Byakuya derrière lui dans la neige, s'éloignant en courant toujours plus loin de la maison.

« J'imagine que cette distance est assez grande », dit Byakuya, se libérant de l'emprise de Renji. « Je ne peux même pas voir le manoir ! »

« Bon sang... », se plaignit Grimmjow. « Je voulais le voir faire. »

« Il est de mauvaise humeur », expliqua Renji, croisant les bras sur la poitrine. « Ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'être trop près. »

« Ah ! », aboya Grimmjow. « Peut-être pour toi, mais figure-toi que, moi, il m'adore.. »

Soudain il y eu un bruit strident, inconcevable au commun des mortels. Le ciel fut empli d'un unique sifflement, inhumain et déchirant les tympans, qui faillit tous les mettre à genoux. La stridence s'acheva sur un tonitruant **BO** **U** **M !** Les trois hommes chancelèrent, comme si la Terre entière s'était mise à vaciller.

Byakuya était abasourdi, immobilisé dans une crainte mêlée de respect. Les flammes montaient haut dans le ciel, dépassant de loin les arbres dont la taille était déjà imposante. La chaleur était suffisante pour réchauffer ses chairs glacées, même à cette distance incroyable. Et les flammes elles-mêmes, elles faisaient naître un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. C'était presque comme si le feu avait une voix. Il parlait d'une voix profonde et distordue, grave et intimidante, et véritablement diabolique par essence.

Ils se tinrent tous les trois côté à côte, le sol gelé fondant sous leurs pieds. Aucun d'entre eux ne parlait, trop intimidés pour mettre des mots sur cette expérience. Et quoique chaque homme se considérât lui-même comme étant bien plus que valeureux, ils se rapprochèrent les uns des autres, leurs mains errant de l'une à l'autre alors que la Terre continuait de trembler.

Enfin, ce fut terminé. La cime des arbres fumait, la cendre voletait au-dessus du paysage d'un blanc pur. Inconsciemment, ils se dirigèrent vers les ruines qui se consumaient. C'était remarquable, la terre était entièrement brûlée, comme si Dieu lui-même avait frappé le manoir et effacé son existence.

« Salut, Ichi », chuchota Grimmjow, sa main venant caresser délicatement le dos de l'autre changeant. « Tu vas bien ? »

Ichigo leva les yeux, du sang coulant de son nez et sa bouche. Il hocha la tête, les yeux voilés de fatigue. « Je vais bien. »

« T'as une mine horrible », souffla Grimmjow, l'inquiétude surgissant du plus profond de lui.

« Je me sens horrible », répliqua Ichigo, ses cils alourdis d'épuisement papillotant contre sa figure couverte de suie. Puis il s'effondra dans les bras de Grimmjow. Sa silhouette mince et athlétique se drapa sur le bras musclé de Grimmjow, et celui-ci le ramena contre sa poitrine.

« Il a juste froid », lâcha Grimmjow d'une voix coupante, faisant passer le changeant sans connaissance d'un bras à l'autre pendant qu'il se déshabillait. Il enveloppa le corps d'Ichigo avec sa chemise tachée, l'entortillant étroitement dedans. Il regarda tour à tour Byakuya et Renji avec une rage inexplicable. « Il est à sang froid. »

* * *

Orihime se glissa sous le lit, ses petites mains agrippant fermement les lattes de bois. Elle pressa la tête entre les barres du sommier, s'encastrant finalement dans le cadre de lit. Elle paniqua, le sang battant follement à ses oreilles, pouvait-elle bouger ? Elle réussit à s'extraire à force de gigotements puis se renfonça de la même manière, poussant un gros soupir de soulagement.

« Orihime ! », cria Petru en ouvrant avec fracas la porte de la chambre de la fillette. « Orihime ! S'il te plaît ! Montre-toi ! »

« Laisse-la se cacher », conseilla Vasile devant l'inévitable. « Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus pour elle. »

« Où est m'sire », demanda Petru en se tordant les mains d'anxiété. « A-t-il éch- »

« Le Maître nous a laissé la responsabilité du château », murmura Vasile. « Nous allons remplir notre dernier devoir. »

« Oui », souffla Petru, hochant la tête.

Les lourdes portes d'entrée volèrent en éclats ; le vent mugit. Petru sursauta, un frisson d'effroi fourmillant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il souleva le fusil, les doigts serrées autour du métal rugueux. Il s'approcha et se laissa tomber sur le bord du lit.

« Ils sont là », articula Vasile silencieusement.

« Ce serait faire acte de bonté... », commença Petru, l'arme à feu tremblant entre ses mains.

« Quoi ? », demanda Vasile en jetant un œil intrigué sur Petru.

« Ce serait rapide », continua Petru.

« Bonjouuuuur ? », héla une voix grave.

« Ils sont entrés ». Vasile exhala, les jointures blanchissantes tant il crispait ses mains sur l'épée de son maître.

« M'sire ferait la même chose... », raisonna Petru, levant des yeux agrandis sur Vasile.

« Qu'est-ce que tu est en train de radoter ? », craqua Vasile, les sourcils froncés. « Reprends-toi »

« La mort plutôt que la damnation », dit Petru en hochant emphatiquement la tête.

Orihime hurla lorsque le coup partit, le bang se répercutant dans son crâne. Elle s'efforça de s'échapper, les membres coincés dans le cadre du lit. Vasile était figé dans un silence stupéfié, le visage et la poitrine éclaboussés de sang. Il baissa les yeux sur le trou dans son abdomen puis les leva sur Petru. Il secoua la tête, sa vue se brouilla.

« Je suis désolé... », souffla Petru, la main appuyée contre la blessure mortelle de Vasile. Vasile regarda l'épée de son maître ; son sang s'écoulait le long de la lame. Il fut saisi d'un halètement rauque puis s'effondra sur Petru, glissant contre lui en l'emmenant dans sa chute. Petru se dégagea de Vasile maladroitement, incapable de supporter son poids. « C'est un acte de bonté, Vasile. »

« Espèce d'idiot... », murmura Vasile, le sang filtrant entre ses dents et débordant de sa bouche. Il tourna la tête, ses yeux rencontrant ceux de la fillette sous le lit. « Sauve-toi .»

Orihime chut au sol, roula sur elle-même, et se remit sur ses pieds. Elle se rua hors de la chambre, ses pieds nus martelant le plancher de bois. Petru allait la suivre lorsque la main de Vasile se cramponna à son bras, le retenant fermement en place.

Finalement, Vasile se mit à gesticuler en tout sens, son corps se convulsant violemment sur le sol. Ses précieux derniers moments furent criblés de douleur. Puis il ne bougea plus, un œil fermé et l'autre grand ouvert.

« Petite ? », dit Petru en se redressant. Il sourit avec perplexité, ses mains ensanglantées rechargeant son arme. « Cela ne fera pas mal, je te promets. Je vais tirer dans la tête... », roucoula-t-il en cherchant l'enfant chambre après chambre.

Orihime sanglotait, les mains pressées fermement contre son nez et sa bouche. Elle s'enfonça dans la penderie, les belles robes drapées sur elle. Elle maintint ses yeux étroitement fermés, refusant même de penser, alors que Petru pénétrait dans la chambre.

Petru mit le lit sens dessus dessous, lançant la literie n'importe où dans sa hâte. Il se tira les cheveux, de la salive affluant aux coins de sa bouche. « Orihime… Viens ici… S'il te plaît, montre-toi... »

« Tu as perdu l'esprit », dit lentement Ginjo du seuil de la porte.

« M-Maître Ginjo... », dit Petru dans un souffle. Il secoua la tête, tremblant de tout son corps. « Je ne vous la laisserai pas… Vous n'oserez pas faire de mal à l'une des invités de m'sire ! »

« Je ne pense pas que tu saisisses la situation », rit Ginjo.

« Elle est dans l'armoire », dit Tsukishima, les yeux balayant la pièce. « Que vas-tu faire, maintenant, Petru ? »

« Je vais la protéger… de ma vie ! », cria Petru, le visage livide et couvert de sueur.

« Les humains sont fascinants », dit Ginjo avec un petit sourire en croisant les bras sur la poitrine. « Vous n'avez même pas besoin de les tuer ; ils le font tout seuls... »

Les mains tendues pour saisir les poignées, Petru atteignit la penderie. Il tourna, tira ; les vêtements à l'intérieur s'agitèrent sous la secousse. Orihime cria, s'abritant la tête de ses mains. Les bras tremblants, Petru brandit le fusil et tira.

L'arme s'enraya, l'explosion brûlant le visage de Petru. Il cria, le fusil heurtant le sol. Et Orihime courut, zigzaguant entre les adultes. Petru se précipita à sa poursuite, attrapant au passage une hache accrochée au mur. Il leva l'arme au-dessus de sa tête, marmonnant des phrases inintelligibles en pourchassant la fillette.

« Tue l'humain ». Orihime s'arrêta net, et regarda en direction de la voix. Elle en fixa la source de ses yeux bruns agrandis par l'horreur. L'homme se tenait debout, immense et fier, puis il sourit, les yeux plissés de malice. « Ne blesse pas la fillette. »

« Bien », répondit Ginjo avec obéissance, apparaissant soudainement aux côtés de Petru.

Les yeux de Petru s'agrandirent, sa voix prise au piège au fond de sa gorge. Ginjo sourit de satisfaction, une main griffue passée au travers du cou de Petru. Il le frappa dans le ventre, séparant complètement la tête du corps. Il tint la tête au-dessus de lui, buvant les gouttes de sang qui tombaient droit dans sa bouche.

« Il t'est permis de consommer le sang, le corps, tout... », expliqua Aizen. « Je n'ai besoin que de l'âme. »

« Oui, Monsieur », dit Ginjo, hochant la tête, les joues colorées de rose. Il s'abreuva à même la gorge déchiquetée de Petru, rapidement enivré par le liquide chaud.

« Et pour la fillette ? », demanda Tsukishima, les doigts caressant ses cheveux couleur carotte.

« Elle est un sujet d'expérience », dit Aizen simplement. « Ne lui faites aucun mal. »

« À quoi peut bien vous servir une fillette pareille ? » demanda Tsukishima, visiblement irrité par le concept de la laisser indemne.

Aizen sourit, les yeux noirs et menaçants. « Inquiète-toi pour toi-même. Deviens inutile à mes yeux et je romprai notre contrat. N'oublie pas ; tu serais mort si je ne t'avais pas sauvé... »

* * *

« Oh merde », souffla Grimmjow, la tête levée en direction du ciel devant eux. Il regardait les panaches de fumée flotter au loin au-dessus de la cime des arbres, l'air saturé de cendre lui piquant les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », demanda Ichigo, sortant de son sommeil. Il repoussa Grimmjow, glissa des bras du changeant et atterrit sur ses deux pieds. « Où sommes-nous ? »

« Chez moi », dit Byakuya d'un ton sec, écartant les autres pour passer. Il marcha à travers la forêt à grandes enjambées, ignorant les créatures qui lui ricanaient au nez. Il pénétra dans la clairière, son estomac se nouant douloureusement lorsque le château fut en vue.

Shunsui se tenait face au brasier, tournant le dos aux changeants qui approchaient. Ses cheveux cinglaient l'air, sa silhouette était soulignée par les flammes gémissantes. Il se retourna et croisa le regard de Byakuya fixé sur lui.

« Où est Samurai-san ? », cria Grimmjow, la note d'urgence dans sa voix pauvrement dissimulée. « Et la toute petite ? »

« Ils vont bien », répondit Byakuya, les yeux toujours rivés sur ceux de Shunsui.

« Et à propos de... », commença Ichigo avec hésitation.

« Ils sont morts », répondit Byakuya. Il ferma les yeux en cillant des paupières.

« Je suis désolé », souffla Ichigo, la main touchant doucement l'épaule de Byakuya.

Byakuya tourna vivement la tête, les yeux vrillés sur la main qui osait le réconforter. Il ouvrit la bouche, la langue prête à lancer des invectives, mais il hésita, et en un instant il perdit tout feu en lui. Byakuya poussa un soupir, la fine volute de buée serpentant hors de ses lèvres pleines.

Puis, à la grande inquiétude des changeants, Byakuya se mit à rire ; les yeux plissés, fins et presque invisibles ; les joues rondes et creusées de deux fossettes. Il riait hystériquement, plié en deux. Il avalait l'air, le buvant avant de l'expulser en une série de gloussements de rire nerveux.

« Byakuya... », murmura Ichigo, mal assuré, regardant en direction de Grimmjow.

« Ça va... », dit Byakuya. Il se redressa, un sourire fou encore plaqué sur le visage. « Ça va... » Byakuya se mit à trembler, lentement, imperceptiblement tout d'abord. « C'est juste un truc... »

« Je les ai sortis », dit Shunsui en approchant du groupe lentement. « C'est plutôt horrible... »

« Ça va... », répéta Byakuya. « Ce n'était que de simples serviteurs... »

« Votre épée... », commença Shunsui en se grattant la nuque. « Ukitake-san l'a avec lui. »

« Je n'en veux pas », refusa Byakuya immédiatement. « Elle a été confiée à Vasile et il est mort. Je n'ai point envie de posséder l'épée d'un perdant. »

« Est-ce que vous voulez qu'on essaie de stopper ça ? », offrit Grimmjow, fixant du regard le brasier sans grand espoir.

« Cette demeure n'était pas la mienne pour commencer », marmonna Byakuya. « J'en ai hérité en épousant ma femme. »

« Je suis désolé », dit Shunsui doucement, ses yeux gris scrutant le visage de Byakuya. « Nous ne sommes pas arrivés à temps. »

« Ça va », répéta Byakuya avec moins d'assurance, le sourire quittant ses traits.

« C'est moche », dit Renji, ses doigts allant à la rencontre de ceux de Byakuya.

« Ça va », répéta Byakuya.

« Je suis désolé que ce soit arrivé », continua Renji, sans se laisser décourager quand Byakuya retira sa main.

« Tais-toi ! », cria Byakuya d'une voix coupante. Il se concentra sur Renji, se préparant à donner une leçon au changeant. Mais contre toute attente, Renji l'attira dans ses bras. Il le tint contre lui gentiment, ses mains chaudes pressées dans le creux de ses reins. « Lâche-moi ! »

« Vous êtes froid. », dit Renji, et Byakuya ne manqua pas le double sens.

« Lâche-moi, espèce d'insolent, fils de- », fulmina Byakuya, ses griffes pénétrant profondément dans la chair de Renji. Renji serra les dents, mais persista, tenant Byakuya dans ses bras avec stoïcisme. Byakuya hoqueta, le cœur tambourinant douloureusement dans sa poitrine. « Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! »

« Pas encore », grogna Renji, s'efforçant de maintenir Byakuya en place. Byakuya s'épuisait, physiquement et émotionnellement, et il s'affala contre la poitrine, large et chaude, de Renji. Byakuya ignora le lourd parfum du sang, se concentrant à la place sur les battements rythmiques du cœur de Renji.

« Tu es en train de m'embarrasser », grommela Byakuya, humectant ses lèvres gercées. Il ferma les yeux, sa tête reposant lourdement contre la clavicule de Renji.

« Je suis désolé », dit Renji tranquillement. Il avala le nœud dans sa gorge, soupirant avant de recommencer à parler. « Les autres se sont éloignés… C'est juste vous et moi... »

« Et ? » Byakuya le regarda à travers ses cils levés.

« Et… vous pouvez dire et faire ce que vous aimeriez… Ce dont vous avez besoin… », suggéra Renji.

« Tu t'attends à ce que je pleure ? », demanda Byakuya, un sourire singulier jouant sur ses lèvres.

« Non », dit Renji tout net. « Mais vous le pouvez si vous voulez. »

« Je suis venu au monde sans rien », commença lentement Byakuya. « Et je quitterai ce monde de la même manière... » Byakuya soupira, fermant les yeux. « Je ne puis rien emporter avec moi. » Byakuya expira fébrilement. « Il n'y a aucun sens à s'attacher. »

« C'est dans la nature humaine de s'attacher », raisonna Renji.

« Je ne suis pas humain », argua Byakuya.

« Vous êtes plus humain que vous ne le pensez... », rétorqua Renji.

« L'humanité est ma faiblesse », gronda Byakuya, les griffes s'incurvant dans ses paumes. « Et j'en souffre sans fin... »

« J'aimerais que vous puissiez être plus honnête », gémit Renji. « Vous vous sentiriez mieux. »

« Ne vous y trompez pas », mit en garde Byakuya. « La vérité est la médecine la plus difficile à avaler. »

« Je... » Renji laissa sa phrase en suspens, relâchant enfin Byakuya.

« Vous êtes un jeune homme adorable », dit Byakuya simplement. « Cela vous gâcherait la vie. »

« On ne parle pas de moi », insista Renji.

« Vous devriez, vous savez », murmura Byakuya, marchant vers le château en flammes. « De temps en temps, partir et aller chercher ce que vous voulez... » Byakuya s'arrêta à mi-pas, se retournant vivement. Il avisa Renji de la tête aux pieds, la surprise et l'indignation gravée sur son beau visage. Il fronça les sourcils, la tristesse imprégnant ses traits. « Ne pensez jamais plus cela… De si désolantes pensées... »

« Vous ne devriez pas lire dans les pensées des autres... », accusa Renji.

« Il n'est pas trop tard pour vous », répliqua Byakuya. « Vous n'avez pas à souffrir de cette manière. »

« C'est trop tard », s'écria Renji, les cheveux s'agitant au vent. « J'ai déjà succombé. »

Partie XVI : **fin**


	17. Venin

**Neige en Wallachie**

* * *

Traduction de **The Snow in Wallachia** par YamatosSenpai

s/11636420/17

* * *

 **Partie XVII : Venin**

Mal à l'aise, Shunsui se tenait à l'écart, observant avec quel naturel Jûshirô réconfortait Orihime. La fillette était dans ses bras, les joues ruisselantes de larmes qui mouillaient son kimono. Son petit corps était secoué de sanglots. Ses doigts s'agrippaient à ses vêtements, comme si ce contact étroit avait le pouvoir d'effacer chaque mauvais souvenir.

« Il l'a tué... », gémit Orihime.

« Chuuut... », murmura Jûshirô, déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux. « Tout va bien maintenant. »

« Il a tué son ami ! », sanglota Orihime, les yeux agrandis et craintifs. « Il y avait tellement de sang… et… et il avait le ventre ouvert… et... »

« Qui ? », demanda Shunsui, ignorant l'éclat incendiaire de l'œil de Jûshirô. « Qui a tué son ami ? »

« Elle en a vu de toutes les couleurs », soupira Jûshirô en détournant le regard. « C'est mieux de ne pas poser trop de questions. »

« Petru a tué Vasile ! », s'écria Orihime tout en pivotant dans les bras de Jûshirô pour faire face à Shunsui. « Et il voulait me tuer ! »

« Est-ce qu'Aizen était là ? », pressa Shunsui. « Qui a incendié la maison ? »

« Les vampires ont mis le feu à la maison… mais… Aizen était là aussi… Je… Je ne crois pas qu'ils étaient encore des vampires... », expliqua Orihime en hoquetant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? », demanda Shunsui en s'agenouillant à côté de l'enfant.

« Ils avaient des gangues de loup », dit Orihime.

« Shunsui », interrompit Jûshirô. « Laisse-la se reposer. »

« Il faut qu'on sache », répliqua Shunsui d'une voix coupante.

« Nous n'aurions pas dû la laisser ! », cria Jûshirô, son teint pâle devenant cramoisi. « Nous avons fait une erreur. Je ne te laisserai pas l'interroger maintenant. Laisse-la tranquille ! Elle dira ce qu'elle aura envie de dire ! »

« Ukitake-san... », commença Shunsui, au bord de la frustration. « Elle n'est pas blessée ! »

« Et tu as de la chance qu'elle ne le soit pas ! C'est de ta faute, Shunsui ! Toute cette misérable affaire... », accusa Jûshirô, ses yeux verts se plissant de colère. « Elle ne mérite pas ça. »

Shunsui soupira en haussant les épaules, et capitula. « D'accord. »

Sur ce, Shunsui retourna vers le château en feu. Il dépassa le château, la chaleur, semblable à des aiguilles, lui piquant inconfortablement la peau, et il s'approcha de Byakuya et Renji. Renji apparaissait anormalement sombre, alors que Byakuya avait un air si étrangement serein que Shunsui en eut froid dans le dos.

« Je suis désolé pour votre château », offrit Shunsui avec un vague geste de la main.

Byakuya hocha la tête sans rien dire, les cheveux dansant dans le vent. Il repoussa quelques mèches de son visage et eut un sourire sans joie : « Comment va l'enfant ? »

« Elle va bien », répondit Shunsui. « Juste secouée. »

« Je peux l'imaginer », admit Byakuya.

« Est-ce qu'Aizen était là ? », demanda Renji, les mains maintenues bizarrement au niveau de la taille.

« Venu et reparti », dit Shunsui sommairement.

« Et Ginjo et Tsukishima ? », appuya Byakuya.

« Venus et repartis », répéta Shunsui.

« Mais l'enfant va bien ? », demanda Byakuya, le soulagement évident dans la voix.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils ne l'ont pas tuée », murmura Renji en se grattant la figure, se barbouillant d'un peu de suie.

« Elle a dit qu'Aizen ne les a pas laissés faire », expliqua Shunsui, poussant à nouveau un lourd soupir. « Apparemment il a besoin d'elle pour quelque chose plus tard... »

« Fait chier », cracha Renji, frissonnant de dégoût. «Qu'est-ce que je hais les Maîtres. Ils parlent toujours comme ça… Tout est tellement sinistre chez eux... »

« Les Maîtres peuvent-ils se reproduire ? », demanda Byakuya, les doigts animés de frétillements comme s'il avait envie de prendre une plume et du papier. « Les vampires le peuvent, avec des humains, mais pas avec d'autres vampires... »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée », admit Shunsui, échangeant un regard de dégoût avec Renji. « Mais je n'ai jamais vu ou entendu parler d'une telle chose... »

« Eh, pourquoi vous demandez ça ? Vous ne pensez pas que c'est la raison pour laquelle il veut garder la gamine en vie, n'est-ce pas ? », réalisa Renji avec horreur.

« C'est une possibilité », répondit Byakuya, son regard croisant enfin celui de Renji.

« Il devra d'abord passer par Ukitake-san », marmonna amèrement Shunsui. « Et je ne pense pas qu'Aizen ait les couilles pour ça. »

« Je crois que je suis d'accord avec toi », renchérit Renji.

« Je ressens de la pitié pour eux », dit Byakuya doucement, la voix presque couverte par le grondement vorace du feu. « La vie d'un Maître doit être si insupportablement vide. »

« Ne me faites pas le coup de vous attendrir maintenant », gémit Shunsui. « Vous avez promis de nous aider à les tuer. »

« En mettant l'évidence de côté, à savoir mon incapacité à achever même la seule tâche d'aujourd'hui », commença Byakuya froidement, « c'est par gentillesse que je les traquerai et les éliminerai. Personne ne mérite de vivre pour toujours. Pas même le pire homme sur Terre. »

* * *

« Il faut partir », dit Jûshirô, les mains tremblantes de froid. « Nous devons trouver un abri. »

« Il n'y a rien à des kilomètres », fit remarquer Grimmjow, l'attention concentrée sur son ventre où la peau nouvellement cicatrisée restait irritante. « Nous ferions aussi bien de rester ici près du feu de camp. »

« Quel feu ?! », s'exclama Ichigo. « Le vent et la neige l'ont pratiquement éteint. »

« Le château n'est plus », dit Byakuya platement. « Il n'y a plus rien à faire ici. »

« Mais où aller ? », demanda Shunsui. « On n'y voit presque rien. À quelle distance est le village le plus proche ? »

« Des jours », gronda presque Grimmjow.

« Il y a quelque chose plus près », intervint Renji. « Le village où nous nous sommes rendus auparavant... »

Byakuya tourna la tête dans la direction de Renji, sans que leurs regards ne se croisent. « Ils ne nous offriront pas l'hospitalité. »

« Mais ils ont de quoi s'abriter », pressa Renji.

« C'est une marche difficile », prévint Byakuya.

« Je suis en train de mourir de froid là », souffla Ichigo en claquant des dents. « Et je ne suis même pas humain. »

« Nous irons demain », décida Byakuya en s'éloignant du groupe en parlant. « Pour cette nuit, restez près les uns des autres auprès du feu. Ne vous aventurez pas dans la forêt. Les créatures là-bas sont plus fortes une fois le soleil couché. »

« Je vais aller chercher plus de bois », dit Shunsui en resserrant ses vêtements contre lui.

« Ne vous donnez pas cette peine », dit Byakuya, un petit rire amer s'échappant de ses lèvres. « Mon château devrait brûler toute la nuit jusqu'à demain matin. »

Et lentement, le cœur lourd, ils s'éloignèrent tous du feu mourant de leur campement provisoire et se dirigèrent vers le château en flammes. Byakuya, insensible au froid, s'assit à l'écart, perché sur le coin d'un bloc de pierre tombé au sol. Il surveillait le groupe et les arbres ; occasionnellement, son regard distant se posait sur Renji.

« Vous devriez vous reposer », dit Renji doucement, le dos réchauffé par le feu.

« Je n'ai aucun besoin de repos », répliqua Byakuya.

« Peut-être pas physiquement, mais... »

« Je suis un mort-vivant », expliqua Byakuya d'une voix sèche.

« Pas tout le temps », dit Renji distraitement, abaissant son bandana pour recouvrir ses yeux. Il se blottit contre le sol gelé, son bras, un oreiller de fortune.

« Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vouloir dire ? », demanda Byakuya.

« Bonne nuit », dit Renji haut et fort, ces derniers mots suivis par un soupir volontairement audible.

« Bon débarras », chuchota Byakuya, repliant ses jambes sous lui et croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

* * *

« Il y a une descente vertigineuse », prévint Renji. « Ne te fous pas en l'air, le matou. »

« Bien sûr que non, crétin de singe », gronda Grimmjow. « Si jamais quelque chose doit me tuer, ce sera ta puanteur. »

« Les garçons », sermonna Jûshirô, s'arrêtant net. Il se retourna, ses yeux fatigués balayant du regard les deux changeants avec irritation. « Taisez-vous. »

« Pardon, M'man », ricana Grimmjow en araméen.

« Lâche », dit Ichigo, souriant avec bonne humeur.

« Ne parlez pas dans des langues étrangères », se plaignit Byakuya, résigné à s'attacher les cheveux. « C'est impoli. »

« Il n'y a pas un seul langage que tout le monde puisse comprendre », fit remarquer Shunsui.

« Alors c'est décidé », dit Byakuya catégoriquement. « Personne n'est autorisé à parler. »

« C'est encore loin ? », demanda Jûshirô, la main d'Orihime tenue fermement dans la sienne.

« Pas beaucoup », répondit Renji. Ils marchèrent dans un silence relatif, Orihime jouant à se balancer au bras solide de Jûshirô. À l'occasion, elle jetait un coup d'œil à Byakuya et son visage s'assombrissait.

« L'enfant doit rester ici », informa Byakuya en s'arrêtant au bord de la falaise.

« Nous n'allons pas la laisser derrière », coupa Shunsui. « Jamais de la vie... »

« Faites silence et écoutez mes instructions », dit Byakuya à voix basse, ses yeux jetant des étincelles menaçantes. « L'enfant ne peut être amenée au village avant qu'il n'ait été sécurisé. Grimmjow... ». Byakuya s'interrompit, soupesant les changeants du regard. « Vous et moi allons descendre au village en premier. »

« D'accord », dit Grimmjow, faisant craquer les jointures de ses poings. « Ça marche ».

« Et vous aussi, Shunsui », dit Byakuya, après avoir réfléchi.

« Yare yare... », se plaignit Shunsui avant de chuchoter à Jûshirô. « Je ne serai pas long, Ukitake-san... »

« Le moyen le plus facile pour descendre de cette falaise, c'est que je- », commença Byakuya, mais Grimmjow ne se donna pas la peine d'écouter. Il recula de quelques pas, avant de courir et de sauter du sommet incroyablement élevé de la falaise. Son corps avait une posture assurée, comme s'il plongeait la tête la première dans un courant paresseux et agréable. Plus bas, il exécuta un tonneau, se transformant au dernier moment, et atterrit sur la roche couverte de neige avec l'élégante grâce d'une panthère.

« C'est pas son truc, les plans », s'excusa Ichigo à la place de Grimmjow. Le jeune changeant haussa les épaules, la main animée d'un geste de renoncement. « Il agit comme il l'entend. »

« Je ne suis pas en colère », répliqua Byakuya simplement. « Seulement désappointé qu'il ne se soit pas écrasé contre les rochers. »

« Dur », souffla Renji.

« Vous », commença Byakuya, avisant Shunsui d'un air sceptique, « vous ne prévoyez pas de sauter aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Nan », lui assura Shunsui, tapotant son ventre avec nonchalance. « J'aime que tous mes os restent là où ils sont censés être. »

« Ne mourrez pas de froid entre-temps », conseilla Byakuya, dirigeant son attention sur Ichigo. « Lorsque le village sera sécurisé, je reviendrai pour vous quatre. »

Quelques moments plus tard, Byakuya et Shunsui s'étaient transformés en chauve-souris. Byakuya voleta autour d'eux quelques secondes avant de s'éloigner à toute vitesse, Shunsui le suivant. Les chauve-souris volaient avec peine, les brusques rafales de vent balayant leurs petits corps. Éventuellement, elles rejoignirent la panthère, se retransformant presque aussitôt en hommes.

« Vous auriez pu vous tuer », sermonna Byakuya. « Tout du moins temporairement. Ne me causez pas d'ennui. »

« Je suis arrivé en bas », gronda la panthère.

« Cela aurait été plus facile à ma manière », clama Byakuya.

« Sûr que c'était un truc cool », dit Grimmjow, reprenant, tout sourire, son apparence humaine. « Mais je pense que je vais m'en passer. »

« C'était bizarre », dit Shunsui, qu''une soudaine nausée fit presque se plier en deux. « Ne faites plus jamais cela… S'il vous plaît... »

« De vrais bébés », soupira Byakuya en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. « J'aurais dû amener Ukitake-san et la fillette. Ils se seraient moins plaints. »

« Pourquoi vous nous avez choisis de toute façon ? », demanda Grimmjow tandis qu'il ajustait la ceinture de son pantalon d'un geste plutôt impudique. « Je ne suis pas exactement du genre di-plo-matique... »

« Je ne recherche pas la diplomatie », dit Byakuya, les crocs sortant de la bouche avec agressivité. « Je vous ai choisis parce que vous avez l'estomac solide. »

Grimmjow et Shunsui n'eurent pas besoin de l'interroger plus avant.

Byakuya fut au-delà du sol rocheux et à la porte de la première maison en moins d'une seconde. Il arracha le battant de ses gonds, réveillant en sursaut la famille à l'intérieur. Le mari hurla en se redressant brusquement, sa femme cria, et le chien aboya furieusement. Ensuite les hurlements se changèrent en gémissements d'agonie, le cri de la femme mourut dans sa gorge, et le chien geignit, abandonnant la maison pour un endroit plus sûr.

« Oh putain », dit Shunsui, atterré, se couvrant la bouche de la main sous le choc.

Grimmjow siffla sourdement, un sourire tendu sur son beau visage. Plusieurs des petites maisons se réveillèrent en même temps, les hommes se précipitant dehors, les armes à la main. Grimmjow flanqua une tape à Shunsui dans le dos, l'extrémité de ses doigts convulsée par les prémices d'une mutation en griffes. « J'hésite entre être insulté qu'il m'ait choisi pour ça ou honoré. »

« Ukitake-san va entendre », chuchota Shunsui, la main resserrée sur la poignée son épée. « Si nous ne nous dépêchons pas d'arrêter ces cris... » Mais les cris continuèrent pendant plusieurs horribles minutes jusqu'à ce que, finalement, Byakuya arrachât la dernière plainte de la dernière gorge.

« C'est la fin », dit Shunsui en replaçant son épée dans son fourreau.

« Cet endroit est dans un sale état », réalisa Grimmjow, son regard passant d'un perron couvert de sang à un autre.

« Nettoie ça », ordonna Byakuya, le pouls battant aux veines de son visage. Il leva la tête, les yeux sombres et la gueule sanguinolente. Il avait l'air d'un animal, hébété, le corps entier rigide comme la mort. « Nettoie tout ça. »

« Merde alors... », marmonna Grimmjow avec déplaisir. « Je suis pas la bonne à tout faire. »

« Nettoie tout ça », répéta Byakuya, d'une voix basse si menaçante qu'une sensation inconfortable s'installa au creux de l'estomac de Grimmjow.

« Il y a un abreuvoir », nota Shunsui en enjambant plusieurs cadavres.

« Shunsui », dit Byakuya avec fermeté, reportant son attention sur l'autre changeant. Ses dents donnaient l'impression de s'être multipliées, à croire qu'elles ne pouvaient pas toutes tenir dans sa bouche. Il respira lourdement, les veines bleues palpitant sous sa peau translucide. « Déplace les corps. »

« Mais putain, pour qui il se- »

« Grimmjow », mit en garde Shunsui, résolu à lui forcer la main. « Tais-toi. »

« Mais... »

« Fais ce qu'il dit. »

Et lorsque Byakuya se retourna, les fixant tous les deux d'un air affamé, Grimmjow se trouva dans l'impossibilité de continuer à protester. Ils travaillèrent en silence, Shunsui traînant les corps un par un dans une immense fosse commune, Grimmjow jetant de l'eau trouble et glacée pour lessiver toutes les surfaces couvertes de sang. La terre du village tourbillonnait dans des flots de sang, de boue et de glace.

Pendant tout ce temps, Byakuya resta accroupi, les observant. Ses traits étaient inhumains. Il ressemblait à un démon, sa bouche maculée de sang tremblant d'inaction, ses yeux noirs ne cillant jamais. Un étrange feulement s'échappait de ses lèvres, qui se muait en grondement dès qu'il surprenait leurs coups d'œils sur lui. Mais le plus énervant était les épais vaisseaux sanguins qui avaient l'air de se tortiller sous sa peau, comme une infestation de vermine dans une chair pourrissante.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui ? », chuchota Grimmjow en aspergeant le sol de l'une des maisons.

« C'est un monstre », dit Shunsui, haletant fortement alors qu'il chargeait un cadavre plutôt grassouillet sur son épaule.

« Pour être franc », murmura Grimmjow, essuyant la sueur de son front, « je suis un petit peu nerveux. »

« Ce serait mieux », commença Shunsui, en ajustant le poids du corps, « si cet incident restait entre nous deux. »

« Tu veux dire que tu ne veux pas que Samurai-san soit au courant », taquina Grimmjow.

« Est-ce que tu veux qu'Ichigo soit au courant ? », rétorqua Shunsui.

« Non », fut immédiatement d'accord Grimmjow. « Ceci restera entre nous deux. »

« Je suis sûr qu'il va revenir à la normale bientôt », considéra Shunsui. « Jusque-là, reste loin de lui. »

« T'as pas besoin de me le dire », grogna Grimmjow. « J'ai pas peur, mais je suis pas pressé de m'approcher de ce monstre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

« Parfaitement », souffla Shunsui. « Rien que de penser à lui, ça me hérisse le poil. Il peut probablement nous entendre ici aussi. »

« Est-ce que t'avais vraiment besoin de dire ça ? », se plaignit Grimmjow, parcouru d'un frisson.

« Je me demande combien de temps ça va durer... », considéra Shunsui.

« J'en sais rien. Mais sors d'ici avec ce type ! », gronda Grimmjow. « Ce gros cul ruisselle de sang partout sur mon plancher tout propre. »

« Tu viendras à mon secours si le monstre m'attaque, d'accord ? », questionna Shunsui, à demi-sérieux.

« Sûrement pas», dit Grimmjow, un éclat de rire s'échappant de ses lèvres. « Je t'utiliserai comme leurre pour m'échapper. »

« J'l'aurais parié », marmonna Shunsui.

« Apprends-le vite et bien... », insista Grimmjow. « Je n'ai pas d'amis ; j'ai des relations. »

« Tu as des amis », dit Shunsui en se baissant pour franchir l'étroite porte d'entrée. « Que tu nous acceptes ou non. »

« Ne te fais pas manger, p'tit loup », héla Grimmjow en se redressant lentement. « Tes humains sont morts sans toi. »

* * *

« Du sang », dit Renji, reniflant l'air.

Les mains tendues devant le feu, Ichigo leva les yeux. « Je le sens aussi. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », demanda Jûshirô, regardant d'un changeant à l'autre avec inquiétude. « Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de dire ? Vous avez l'air troublé. »

« Il y a… une odeur bizarre », expliqua Renji avec précaution.

Mais il s'avéra inutile d'essayer de cacher les détails à Jûshirô, parce que quelques moments plus tard, le vent apporta les effluves jusqu'à leur camp. Sans aucun doute possible, Jûshirô reconnut l'odeur de la mort. « Du sang », réalisa Jûshirô.

« Ce n'est pas le leur », ajouta Ichigo d'un ton neutre. « Si ça peut aider. »

« Ils pourraient avoir besoin de notre aide », dit Jûshirô, les doigts lui démangeant de saisir ses épées.

« Byakuya nous a dit d'attendre ici », lui rappela patiemment Ichigo. « Nous devrions juste rester tranquilles. »

« Ils sont forts », ajouta Renji. « De simples humains ne font pas le poids face à ne serait-ce qu'un seul d'entre eux. »

« Les humains sauraient te surprendre », dit Jûshirô, se remémorant les Quincys avec répugnance.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Daddy ? », demanda Orihime, pressant le bout de ses doigts glacés contre le visage de Jûshirô.

« Tu es gelée », réalisa Jûshirô, ses mains venant enlacer la taille de la petite fille. « Viens là. »

« Ça va », résista Orihime. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas », répondit Jûshirô, attirant la fillette à l'intérieur de son kimono, contre la chaleur de sa poitrine. « Il est plus que probable que tout aille bien. »

« Papa est en sécurité ? », interrogea Orihime, levant de grands yeux innocents sur Jûshirô.

« Oui », dit Jûshirô, en hochant la tête lentement. « Nous sommes tous en sécurité. »

« Et ils reviendront bientôt pour nous ? »

« Oui, Orihime-chan », cajola Jûshirô d'un ton apaisant, repoussant les cheveux de ses yeux. « Tu pourras dormir dans un lit très bientôt. »

Le vent redoubla, son hurlement résonnant dans la vallée. Renji et Ichigo échangèrent un regard, saisis au même moment par une appréhension persistante. Ce n'était pas le vent qui créait ce gémissement hanté. Ce n'était pas le vent qui faisait naître ces frissons le long de leurs colonnes vertébrales. Et ce n'était pas le vent qui criait.

* * *

« Byakuya ? », murmura Shunsui à voix basse, la main caressant la joue lisse et glacée du vampire.

Byakuya ouvrit un œil, incapable de voir nettement Shunsui ou ce qui l'entourait. Il gémit, une étrange pesanteur lui engourdissant le corps. « Oui ? »

« Allez-vous bien ? » C'était une étrange question dans l'opinion de Byakuya. Pourquoi n'irait-il pas bien ? Pourquoi son corps était-il si lourd ? Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi épuisé ? Quelle était la paralysie étrange qui semblait affecter ses membres ?

« Je ne peux pas bouger », admit Byakuya, ouvrant l'autre œil.

« Je suis désolé », dit Shunsui d'un air sombre. « Je n'ai pas eu le choix. »

Byakuya reprit rapidement ses esprits. Il était allongé sur le sol, Shunsui se tenant au-dessus de lui. Il essaya de s'asseoir mais en fut incapable. Le corps cloué au sol boueux, il lutta contre ses entraves invisibles. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Vous n'étiez pas vous-même », expliqua lentement Shunsui.

« Relâchez-moi », exigea Byakuya, serrant les poings.

« Je vais le faire », promit Shunsui. « Il fallait d'abord que je m'assure que vous étiez vous-même. »

« Quoi ? », gronda Byakuya, les joues rosies de colère.

« Vous avez tué beaucoup de gens », dit Grimmjow, qui se tenait juste hors de vue de Byakuya. « Ça m'aurait été égal, mais vous êtes devenu un peu bizarre… nous avez grondé dessus sans arrêt. M'avez mordu et presque arraché la tête... »

« Je... » Byakuya déglutit, réalisant enfin pleinement la situation. « Je comprends. Relâchez-moi maintenant. »

Et sans plus d'hésitation, Shunsui relâcha son emprise fantôme sur Byakuya. Byakuya observa, la mine horrifiée et fascinée, les ombres de membres obscurs se rétracter. Il se mit debout, se brossant vainement. Ses vêtements, raidis de sang séché, étaient déchiquetés au-delà du réparable.

« Les autres... »

« Les autres sont toujours au sommet de la falaise », répondit Shunsui à la question ouverte.

« Y a t-il… Y a t-il un endroit où dormir ? », dit Byakuya, jetant un œil autour du village sans grand espoir.

« On a tout nettoyé. La place entière est quasi sans tâche… et vide... », dit Grimmjow, laissant de côté ses récriminations quant à son absence d'envie de s'exécuter. « Du moment que vous vous sentez moins psychopathe, vous pouvez allez chercher les autres dès maintenant. »

« Je crains d'avoir perdu le contrôle l'espace d'un moment », expliqua Byakuya d'un ton d'excuse. « Je m'abstiens normalement de tuer en me nourrissant. Je suppose que... »

« La soif de sang », dit Grimmjow simplement. « C'est pigé. »

« Il s'est passé combien de temps ? », demanda Byakuya, tout en essayant de peigner ses cheveux englués et emmêlés.

« À peu près quatre ou cinq heures », estima Shunsui.

« Dépêchez-vous », aboya Grimmjow. Il avait l'air plus ennuyé que meurtri, mais Byakuya pouvait sentir la blessure guérir à sa clavicule. « Deux humains et deux pathétiques changeants à sang froid... » Grimmjow palpa d'un geste distrait l'endroit où les crocs de Byakuya s''étaient plantés. « Ils vont geler avant que vous y soyez retourné. »

Byakuya fit quelques pas mal assurés avant de s'arrêter. « Cinq années font une longue période », dit-il, croisant les bras sur la poitrine. « Pouvez-vous vous permettre d'attendre si longtemps ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas malfaisant », dit Shunsui, le regard fixé au loin.

« Et pourtant si », pressa Byakuya. « Je ne puis contrôler ni moi ni ma nature à jamais. »

« Nous avons passé un marché », répliqua Shunsui.

« Notre marché ne peut pas protéger les humains », dit Byakuya.

« Alors nous allons faire un nouveau marché », répondit Shunsui d'un ton bourru. « Cinq années ou pour sauver une vie, ce qui viendra en premier. »

« Les autres... », lança Grimmjow avec nervosité.

« Vous ne devriez pas être si pressé de mourir », défia Shunsui.

« Je suis mort il y a bien longtemps », répliqua Byakuya froidement. « Mais mon venin est toujours aussi mortel. »

Partie XVII : **fin**


	18. Contes de Fées

**Neige en Wallachie**

* * *

Traduction de **The Snow in Wallachia** par YamatosSenpai

s/11636420/18

* * *

 **Partie XVIII : Contes de Fées**

« Ne peux-tu pas faire quelque chose à propos de ces chiens », demanda Jûshirô en guidant Orihime par les épaules à travers le village. Il surveillait la meute de chiens qui erraient autour du groupe de changeants. « Je m'inquiète de les savoir près d'elle. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse des chiens ? », demanda Shunsui en roulant la tête, faisant craquer ses vertèbres cervicales. « Les tuer ? »

« C'est hors de question ! », s'emporta Byakuya, les yeux agrandis de déplaisir. « Ils ne nous feront pas de mal. »

« Ukitake-san s'inquiétait à leur propos », expliqua Shunsui. « Moi ça m'est vraiment égal. »

« Ces chiens sont des animaux familiers », précisa Byakuya. « Ils vont plus vraisemblablement dormir à nos pieds que nous mordre. »

« Ce serait plus gentil de les abattre », argua Grimmjow. « Ils sont domestiqués. Ils ne peuvent pas survivre sans leurs propriétaires. »

« Vous accordez trop peu de valeur à la vie des animaux », accusa Byakuya en ouvrant la porte d'une des maisons.

« Parce qu'ils sont faibles et de peu d'intelligence », dit Grimmjow en haussant les épaules.

« La plus forte part de vous est animale », fit remarquer Byakuya. « Est-ce que ce n'est pas ce qui vous rend spécial ? »

« Touché(1) », fit Grimmjow en inclinant la tête.

« Alors les chiens restent ? », demanda Ichigo, agenouillé et faisant signe à l'un des chiens de venir plus près. Il extirpa une lanière de viande séchée de sa veste, souriant lorsque les oreilles du chien se dressèrent d'excitation. En quelques secondes, Ichigo était complètement entouré par les chiens, leurs yeux affamés levés vers lui avec supplication.

« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les chiens », considéra Renji en grattant un chien efflanqué derrière les oreilles.

« Ben... ». Ichigo haussa les épaules, le regard plongé dans une paire de grands yeux bruns. « Je n'en ai jamais eu ni rien d'autre...»

« Je pensais que tu préférais les chats », dit doucement Shunsui en laissant traîner sa voix, le sourire lui venant aux lèvres lorsqu'un rosissement envahit les joues d'Ichigo. « Enfin c'était l'impression que j'avais... »

« Tais-toi », insista Ichigo entre ses dents serrées.

« Il aime les chats », assura Grimmjow à Shunsui, soulignant son propos à grand renfort de yeux écarquillés. « Bigrement, même. »

« Nous ne resterons pas longtemps », dit Byakuya avant de pénétrer dans la petite maison. « Ici c'est le bon endroit pour que la petite y dorme. Il y a des jouets et des vêtements à sa taille. »

« Oh, regarde ! », appuya Jûshirô en désignant un pantin de bois.

Orihime se saisit de la poupée, la berçant contre sa poitrine. Soudain, elle plissa les yeux, son doigt suivant une éclaboussure de sang sur la joue de la poupée. Elle cacha la tâche sanglante à la vue de Jûshirô en mettant la poupée derrière son dos. Elle se força à sourire, son regard passant de Byakuya à Shunsui avec un air coupable.

« Ainsi que je l'ai dit, nous ne resterons pas longtemps. Reposez-vous aujourd'hui. Demain, nous rassemblerons provisions et affaires. En premier lieu, nous aurons tous besoin de tenues plus adéquates », indiqua Byakuya. « Je resterai dans la maison voisine. Vous pouvez vous grouper comme vous l'entendez, mais il est préférable que nous restions tous dans le même secteur... »

« Et pour monter la garde ? », demanda Shunsui en prenant discrètement la poupée des mains d'Orihime. Il essuya le visage de la poupée avant de la rendre à l'enfant restée en attente. « Est-ce que l'un de nous devrait veiller et... »

« Ce n'est pas la peine », répondit Byakuya. « Il n'y a personne dans les environs. »

« Mais- »

« Ayez confiance en mes capacités, si ce n'est en moi », répliqua Byakuya avec un petit hochement sec de la tête.

Et Byakuya sortit de la petite maison, ses bottes crissant sur la neige dure amoncelée. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée de la maison voisine, surpris quand l'un des chiens le suivit à l'intérieur. Il poussa un profond soupir en s'asseyant pesamment sur le bord du lit dur et peu souple.

Le chien tourna en rond rapidement devant l'âtre vide avant de s'allonger. Il poussa également un profond soupir, braquant ses yeux tristes sur ceux de Byakuya de façon accusatrice. « Quoi ? »

Le chien regarda Byakuya sans bouger.

« As-tu froid ? », demanda Byakuya en se penchant en avant. « Voudrais-tu que je fasse du feu ? »

Les oreilles du chien se dressèrent, et il leva la tête curieusement en regardant Byakuya s'affairer dans la maisonnette. « Ou bien tes propriétaires te manquent-ils ? » Byakuya jeta quelques bûches dans l'âtre. « Tu n'as pas l'air de m'en vouloir ».

« Je me demande si les autres me laisseraient me nourrir de toi », s'interrogea Byakuya à haute voix en craquant une allumette avant d'allumer le feu. Il sourit doucement, la main posée sur la tête du chien. « Ils sont plutôt gâtés. »

« Toc toc. »

Byakuya leva la tête vers Renji, ses yeux gris aciers écarquillés de surprise. Il avait l'air coupable, comme s'il avait été pris en flagrant délit. « Sa-lut. »

« Z'allez attraper des puces », dit Renji en s'asseyant sur le lit, presque au même endroit où Byakuya s'était perché.

« Ça ne serait pas la première fois », répliqua Byakuya, passant avec effort de sa position agenouillée à une station debout.

« Le lit est un petit peu petit », réalisa Renji en regardant l'espace réduit.

« Il me conviendra bien », dit Byakuya, en renversant le cou d'agacement, comme pour lancer un défi.

« Je suis grand », dit Renji, un sourire espiègle en travers du visage.

« Vous logez à côté », dit Byakuya en faisant un geste éloquent de la main. « Et prenez le chien avec vous. »

« Mais », murmura Renji, réduisant l'espace entre les deux hommes. « Je ne veux pas aller à côté. »

« Êtes-vous stupide ou juste masochiste ? », gronda Byakuya, plissant ses yeux mi-clos.

« Un petit peu des deux, » chantonna Renji en enserrant dans ses mains les poignets fins de Byakuya.

« Je n'ai pas faim », rétorqua Byakuya en cherchant à s'extirper de la poigne de Renji. « Vous n'avez pas besoin de rester. »

« Argh... », gémit Renji à bout de patience en fermant les yeux. « Vous êtes vraiment pénible. »

« Je ne veux pas jouer au gentil petit couple », insista Byakuya. « Je n'ai pas besoin de votre sang. Je ne désire pas votre corps en ce moment présent... »

Renji relâcha sa grippe sur Byakuya en hochant la tête d'un air abattu. Il recula en poussant un gros soupir, se heurta au lit et s'affala dessus. Le petit lit gémit sous son poids. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, passant ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux rouges.

« Que faites-vous ? », murmura Byakuya en observant Renji avec un mélange de curiosité et d'ennui.

« Je me repose », souffla Renji, la tête déjà enfoncée dans l'oreiller.

Byakuya ferma les yeux, ses lèvres remuant sans qu'un seul son n'en sortît comme s'il disait une prière. Il s'assit sur la chaise branlante dans le coin de la pièce. Il croisa les jambes, les bras dans son giron. Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres, ses yeux balayant la silhouette offerte à la vue de Renji. « Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit », marmonna Renji, rencontrant le regard de Byakuya de deux yeux acerbes.

Byakuya se tint sur la chaise en silence en regardant Renji s'endormir lentement. Le corps de Renji eut un soubresaut, ses cils épais papillonnèrent contre ses joues. Il ronflait doucement, les épaules creusant le matelas mince et dur. Renji dormait paisiblement, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, ses joues rondes et juvéniles blotties contre l'oreiller.

« Tu parles d'un pétrin, le chien », s'exclama Byakuya en s'affaissant, la tête entre les genoux. Ses cheveux basculèrent à terre, les pointes caressant le sol. Il posa la main sur la mince patte arrière du chien, la caressant doucement. Le chien se tourna rapidement comme s'il avait l'intention de le mordre, or, sans crier gare, le chien lui lécha la main avec délicatesse. « Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, le chien... »

« C'est injuste », pensa Byakuya à voix haute. « Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas de cœur... »

Et aussi soudainement que ce débordement émotionnel avait commencé, il se finit. Byakuya se redressa sur sa chaise en essuyant sa main humide sur l'une des jambes de son pantalon. Il se mit debout et traversa la pièce en quelques pas. Il s'arrêta à la porte, la main effleurant la poignée sommaire. Il avait l'intention de la tourner, de sortir et de trouver un lit différent où dormir. Il s'exhorta à le faire. Mais quelque chose d'inexplicable et fort le retint. Et avant qu'il ne pût reconsidérer, il s'était glissé dans le lit et blotti contre le flanc de Renji. Et même s'il avait pensé cela impossible, il s'endormit dans cette position intolérablement inconfortable, la main drapée sur l'ample poitrine de Renji.

* * *

« Nous allons marcher pendant un moment. »

Grimmjow gémit à pleine voix, la tête renversée en arrière. Il regarda le ciel d'azur transparent et jura. « Ben voyons... »

« Tu n'as pas à venir avec nous », offrit Ichigo. « Personne ne te l'a demandé. »

« Tss » Grimmjow fronça les sourcils. « Vous seriez foutus sans moi dans les parages. »

Shunsui ravala la réplique sarcastique qu'il avait sur la langue et s'éclaircit la gorge. « Grimmjow, tu nous as aidé plus que je ne saurais jamais te remercier... »

« Mais ? », incita Grimmjow.

« Mais si tu n'arrêtes pas de te plaindre, je vais t'arracher les cils… un par un... », menaça Shunsui en considérant Grimmjow avec irritation.

« Nous sommes tous fatigués de marcher », grogna Renji en rajustant le sac sur son dos.

« Arrêtons simplement de parler », suggéra Jûshirô en titillant une ampoule sur la paume de sa main. « Nous sommes fatigués. Nous sommes énervés... »

« Faisons une courte pause », dit Byakuya ; ce qui fut immédiatement suivi par les soupirs soulagés du reste du groupe.

« Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un », dit Ichigo en se contentant de laisser tomber son sac sur le sol tellement il était épuisé. « Nous avons marché sans nous arrêter pendant une semaine… et vous… Vous allez bien. »

« Je suis un mort-vivant », fit remarquer Byakuya en faisant glisser sa cape contre sa peau pâle.

« Nous devons faire quelque chose pour notre moral », ajouta Byakuya sans détour en croisant les bras contre la poitrine. « Vous êtes tous misérables, et c'est insupportable d'être en votre compagnie. »

Orihime descendit des épaules de Byakuya, les bras forts du vampire la guidant doucement jusqu'au sol. Elle l'observa silencieusement ; un sourire bref effleura le visage distingué du vampire. Avec un peu d'hésitation, elle lui rendit son sourire, avant de faire sa plus belle révérence. « Merci pour le transport. »

« Elle vous remercie », traduisit Shunsui.

« Ce n'était pas un problème », repartit Byakuya.

« Il est super froid quand même... », chuchota Orihime. « Maintenant mon derrière est froid aussi ! »

« Je ne vais pas lui dire ça », sourit Shunsui en caressant les cheveux de la fillette avec affection.

« Nous allons devoir bientôt prendre un bain », réalisa Jûshirô en reniflant l'air avec dégoût. « Très bientôt. »

« Et geler à mort ? », demanda Ichigo, les yeux écarquillés. « Non merci. »

« Ouais, j'aime que ma bi- », commença Grimmjow, ses mots coupés nets lorsque Jûshirô lui couvrit la bouche de sa main.

« La jeune demoiselle n'a aucun besoin d'entendre un langage aussi vulgaire », admonesta-t-il.

« J'peux plus supporter ça », déclara Grimmjow, désabusé, en jetant ses mains en l'air. « Merde ! »

« Où allez-vous ? », héla Byakuya, lorsqu'il vit Grimmjow partir à grands pas dans la neige.

« J'm'en vais ! », jeta Grimmjow. « J'ai vraiment pas eu la vie facile récemment… et j'apprécie pas... » Ses mots moururent sur ses lèvres, et il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Bon sang, j'suis carrément en train de geindre, hein ? »

« Oui », dit Byakuya sans détour.

« Je vais revenir », annonça Grimmjow en hochant la tête après réflexion. « Ne m'attendez pas. »

« Où tu vas ? », demanda Ichigo.

« J'ai dit, je vais revenir ! », aboya Grimmjow. « Putain ! Occupe-toi de tes bon dieu d'affaires... »

« Cet espèce de salaud... », siffla Ichigo entre ses dents, les poings serrés contre les hanches. « Je vais lui botter les fesses la prochaine fois que je le vois. »

« Eh », vocalisa Renji paresseusement. « Il est toujours comme ça. C'est pas une grande perte. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai », insista Ichigo. « C'est peut-être un enfoiré, mais il est fort... »

« Où est-ce que va Grimmjow ? », demanda Orihime en regardant Jûshirô avec inquiétude.

« Faire un tour », répondit Jûshirô.

« Parce que tu l'as mis en colère ? », interrogea Orihime.

« Je ne sais pas », soupira Jûshirô. « Et si c'était le cas, il aurait pu me le dire en face comme un homme... »

« D'accord ! C'est assez ! », aboya Shunsui en esquissant un geste d'arrêt de ses mains levées. « Nous avons peut-être tous besoin d'un peu de temps en solitaire... »

« J'ai suggéré que personne ne devrait parler », fit remarquer Byakuya. « Je crois que tous ont assumé que j'étais grossier. J'étais juste honnête.

« Je peux sentir de l'eau », dit Shunsui, roulant des yeux à l'adresse de Byakuya. « Je vais la trouver, me laver un peu. Je pense que cela améliorera mon humeur. »

« Il neige... », dit Ichigo, plissant les yeux d'incrédulité en regardant Shunsui.

« Je ne vous comprendrai jamais, vous les européens et votre manque d'hygiène la plus élémentaire... », marmonna Shunsui.

« Nous venons avec toi », dit Jûshirô, claquant des doigts à l'attention d'Orihime. « Viens, allons prendre un bain. »

« Mais il gè-le ! », protesta Orihime en insistant sur chaque syllabe.

« Tu as la même odeur... », articula Jûshirô, « ...qu'un vieil oignon »

« Vilain méchant Troll des Alpes ! »

« Ils vont mourir d'hypothermie », jugea Renji en se grattant la nuque.

« Bien », marmonna Ichigo. « Nous pourrons rentrer quand ils seront morts. »

« Avez-vous passé un marché avec Shunsui ? », demanda Byakuya.

Ichigo soupira, secouant la tête d'avant en arrière. « Non. » Byakuya attendit patiemment qu'Ichigo élabore. « D'abord, j'ai simplement pensé qu'ils étaient à désespérer. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de compatir avec un changeant sous contrat. Mais ensuite, plus je restais dans leur sillage, plus j'étais entraîné dans son jeu... »

« De qui ? »

« De Shunsui », répondit Ichigo. « Il a commencé à parler de traquer les Maîtres et de les tuer. Et soudain je l'ai cru... »

« Quel optimisme surprenant », considéra Byakuya, un sourire faisant vibrer sa lèvre supérieure.

« Je sais », gémit Ichigo en se couvrant la tête des mains. « Je suis trop vieux pour croire aux contes de fées. »

« Quelle idiotie », rétorqua Byakuya, rejetant ses long cheveux noirs en arrière. « Vous êtes un conte de fées. »

* * *

« Qui diable êtes-vous ? », demanda Coyote en jetant un œil moqueur sur Ginjo.

« C'est blessant », dit Ginjo, la voix traînante.

« Bien fait », répliqua Coyote, la tête penchée bizarrement. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Notre maître veut te voir », expliqua Ginjo.

« Super», gémit Coyote avec un sourire forcé. « Pourquoi ne me le dit-il pas lui-même ? »

« C'est un homme occupé », répondit Ginjo en haussant les épaules.

« Tu as dit "notre Maître"... », réalisa Coyote en grimaçant. « Tu ne veux pas dire que... »

« Nous avons signé un contrat », confirma Ginjo.

« Eh bien c'était stupide », rit Coyote. « Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu vous pousser à faire ça ? »

« La mort est une sacrée motivation », soupira Ginjo.

« Alors, pourquoi le Maître t'envoie me chercher ? », demanda Coyote.

« C'est un homme occupé », répéta Ginjo.

« Pourquoi cela me rend-il si nerveux ? », se plaignit Coyote.

« Pourquoi t'es-tu séparé de tes amis ? », questionna Ginjo.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires », jeta Coyote.

« Oh, allez », roucoula Ginjo. « Nous sommes des frères d'arme. »

« Je n'ai pas de frère », dit Coyote sèchement en contournant Ginjo pour s'éloigner.

« Il est à la sortie de la ville », cria Ginjo. « Il t'attend. »

Coyote grogna à pleins poumons et avec exagération. Il souffla et renâcla, envoyant le gravier dans toutes les directions de la pointe de ses bottes alors qu'il marchait, faisant la moue, vers la petite ville située plus loin. « Les préférences du Maître sont bien toujours les mêmes. Il a son type, n'est-ce pas ? »

Coyote gravit lentement les marches du bâtiment abandonné. Il s'arrêta sur le perron devant la porte fermée et heurta le battant du poing avec réticence. La porte s'ouvrit et Coyote entra. « Vous m'avez envoyé chercher, Maître... »

Mais lorsque Coyote vit Aizen, il faillit hurler de surprise. Aizen, échevelé, était avachi dans son fauteuil. Son visage avait l'air fondu, ou alors étiré. Il paraissait faible et vulnérable, et Coyote dut ravaler le rire qui menaçait de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

« Coyote », dit Aizen lentement en se redressant dans son fauteuil.

« Oui ? » Coyote regarda dans les yeux d'Aizen, étonné de voir un œil brun et un œil d'un bleu profond. Coyote tendit le bras, un halètement d'effroi montant de sa gorge. Il toucha son visage, effleurant son œil avec perplexité. Il se tourna, cherchant désespérément un miroir. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Nous avons été séparés trop longtemps », clama Aizen en s'efforçant de se mettre debout. « Notre niveau d'intimité demande plus d'entretien que pour les autres… C'est pourquoi tu ne devrais pas me fuir, Coyote... »

Coyote regarda dans le miroir, soulagé de voir que son œil d'un brun étranger reprenait sa vraie couleur bleue. Il gémit en se frottant anxieusement le visage. « Maître... »

« C'est parce que j'ai dû te sauver », se plaignit Aizen, le visage lisse et beau à nouveau. « Ton corps ne peut pas contenir mon pouvoir et ton âme ne peut pas supporter ma… personnalité... » Aizen cliqua de la langue, le bout des doigts dansant sur les épaules de Coyote. « Tu est faible. »

« C'est mon corps », souffla Coyote, tremblant sous le toucher enjôleur d'Aizen. « Restez hors de lui. »

« Surveille tes manières », murmura Aizen, sa main enserrant l'auriculaire de Coyote. « Souviens-toi, je t'ai fait une faveur... »

« Merci... », souffla Coyote très vite, se rappelant Grimmjow avec honte. « Je vous suis reconnaissant. »

« Alors montre-le moi », dit Aizen doucement, les lèvres pressées contre la nuque de Coyote.

« Oui, Maître... »

* * *

« Eh, Messieurs », héla le barman, accueillant joyeusement le groupe dans sa taverne. « Bienvenue ! Bienvenue ! »

« Ils sont amicaux », dit Shunsui en haussant les épaules sous l'agréable surprise.

« Ça veut dire que cet endroit est un trou à rat », intervint Ichigo. « Probablement le cadre de nombreux crimes. »

« Des meurtres mystérieux… des jeunes filles sacrifiées... », ajouta Renji.

« Cet endroit sent mauvais », dit Jûshirô en adressant un sourire forcé au tavernier.

« J'ai faim », grommela Orihime.

« Bonjour », dit Byakuya, ayant contourné les autres et marché vers le comptoir. « Nous voudrions cinq bières et un peu de lait frais. »

« De chèvre ou de vache ? », demanda le barman.

« De chèvre », répondit Byakuya en hissant Orihime sur une des grandes chaises du bar.

« Pas de femmes, alors ? », conversa le barman tout en s'occupant de la commande. « Nous avons un endroit plus bas sur la route… C'est vraiment propre et les femmes y sont belles... »

« Charmant », répondit Byakuya en produisant un large sourire contraint.

« En fait », déclara Shunsui en se frayant un chemin vers le comptoir, « nous nous demandions si vous pouviez nous procurer une carte ? »

« Une carte? » , répéta le barman. « Bien sûr. »

« Excellent », dit Shunsui avec soulagement. « Nous cherchons le couvert et le gîte pour la nuit ; avec une carte nous pourrons repartir au matin... »

« D'où vous v'nez ? Qu'est-ce qui vous rassemble tous ? », questionna le barman. « Vous avez regroupé un chinois et un barbare... » Le tavernier se mit à rire. « Une fillette italienne, un roumain... »

Hésitant, Shunsui resta coi, mais Byakuya répondit instantanément et de façon très sérieuse : « Nous sommes un cirque itinérant. »

« Un cirque ? », répéta le barman, un sourire incertain s'ébauchant sur son visage.

« Eh oui. Nous sommes un cirque », confirma Ichigo en hochant lentement la tête.

« Pourquoi avoir dit cela », grommela tout bas Shunsui en donnant un petit coup de coude à Byakuya. « Où est le reste du cirque ? »

« Nous avons perdu la caravane cet hiver », continua Byakuya en ignorant complètement Shunsui. « Les bœufs sont morts. Nos chariots et nos provisions ont du être laissés sur place. À présent, à notre grand désespoir, nous sommes égarés... »

« Oh là là ! », s'exclama le barman. « C'est terrible ! »

« Nous avons de l'argent mais aucun bien », continua Byakuya. « Nous sommes vraiment dans le besoin. »

« Alors vous êtes venus au bon endroit ! », annonça le barman en tendant un pichet de bière à Byakuya. « Buvez ! Mettez-vous à l'aise. Je vais faire préparer vos chambres. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? », demanda Shunsui. « Il ne faut jamais dire aux gens qu'on a de l'argent. Vous venez juste de faire de nous des cibles... »

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas le but de notre petit voyage ? », demanda Byakuya en regardant Shunsui du coin de l'œil. « J'ai pensé que c'était le moment pour Byakuya le Courageux héros de briller... »

« Vous êtes impossible », protesta Shunsui faiblement.

Byakuya sourit, les yeux plissés avec distinction. « Je me fais un plaisir d'aider. »

« Il a raison pourtant », approuva Ichigo en hochant la tête, l'air pensif. « Il y a quelque chose de bizarre à propos de cet endroit. On ferait aussi bien de l'exposer dès que possible. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », demanda Jûshirô, se tapotant les lèvres du bout des doigts avec irritation. « Je ne reconnais même pas la langue dans laquelle vous parlez... »

« Gardez les yeux ouverts, Ukitake-san », répondit Renji. « Cet endroit nous fiche les jetons. »

Partie XVIII : **fin**

(1) NDT : En français dans le texte


	19. Pipe et Fumée

**Neige en Wallachie**

* * *

Traduction de **The Snow in Wallachia** par YamatosSenpai

s/11636420/19

* * *

 **Partie XIX : Pipe et Fumée**

« Tout le monde a l'air sympathique », remarqua Renji, sauçant son morceau de pain dans le dernier reste de ragoût. Il avala à pleine bouche le pain trempé de sauce et mastiqua bruyamment. « Ça semble pas être pour autant un endroit particulièrement intéressant. »

« Je dois le reconnaître », soupira Ichigo, suivant du doigt un groupe de taches de rousseur sur son épaule.

« Tu parais déçu », perçut Shunsui.

« Eh bien, la place entière me donnait la chair de poule quand nous sommes arrivés », expliqua Ichigo. « Mais en fait, tout le monde est vraiment gentil. Les gens s'entendent bien les uns les autres et sont hospitaliers… Nous n'avons rien à faire ici.

« Ou bien, c'est ce qu'il semblerait », avança Byakuya.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? », demanda Ichigo en regardant à la fenêtre, là où Byakuya était assis. « Vous voyez quelque chose? »

« C'est juste une impression », dit Byakuya. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. Sa tête reposait contre la vitre, ses cils battants contre ses joues. « Toutes les villes ont leurs secrets. Les humains sont défectueux par conception. »

« P't'êt bien, mais ces gens sont d'un tel ennui », se plaignit Renji.

« L'un couche avec la femme d'un d'autre », reprit soudain Byakuya, le regard transperçant. « L'une simule une grossesse. Un autre a éliminé son beau-père. Un autre encore moleste sa fille, son fils, sa sœur... » Byakuya suivit de son doigt le rebord extérieur de la fenêtre. « Vous saisissez l'idée. Les humains sont faibles face à leurs vices. »

« J'ai l'impression qu'il essaie de nous dire quelque chose et que nous sommes juste trop stupides pour comprendre », marmonna Shunsui en jetant son bras par-dessus l'épaule de Renji.

« Probablement », fut d'accord Renji.

« Absolument », grogna Ichigo.

« Comme je l'ai dit, c'est juste un sentiment », dit Byakuya, incapable de réprimer le sourire qui s'étalait sur son visage.

* * *

« Que d'hommes ! », les harcela la serveuse. « Vous devez vous trouver quelques belles et bonnes épouses ! Un enfant a besoin d'une mère. »

« Qu'est-ce que cette grosse dame dit à propos d'Orihime ? », demanda Jûshirô, jetant un œil méprisant à la femme corpulente.

« Ne te fais pas de souci », répondit Shunsui. « Elle essaie de se montrer amicale. »

« Et voyez », trompeta la serveuse en pinçant les joues rondes d'Ichigo. « Celui-ci est à peine sevré lui-même ! »

Ichigo, mortifié, écarquilla les yeux, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles en un instant. « Je suis adulte, m'dame. »

« J'ai trois nièces... », continua la serveuse. « Il y en a une qui serait assez jolie pour vous. Elle aura treize ans au printemps. »

« Treize ans... », roucoula Renji en remuant les sourcils de façon suggestive.

« Tais-toi », fulmina Ichigo en lui donnant un coup de coude dans l'estomac. Il soupira, souriant poliment à la femme d'âge mûr. « Elle paraît charmante mais, treize ans, c'est un peu jeune pour moi. »

« Ah, c'est que les femmes portent les enfants jeunes dans ma famille », dit fièrement la serveuse.

« Vraiment charmant », commenta Byakuya en frappant ses mains paume contre paume. « Je ne voudrais pas interrompre vos arrangements matrimoniaux, mais pourriez-vous me dire ce qu'un gentlemen fait par ici pour se distraire ? »

« Oh, eh bien, oui... », répondit la serveuse en hochant la tête. « À l'exception du dimanche à l'église, les hommes s'amusent généralement au bagnio. »

« Le bagnio ? », demanda Byakuya en arquant un sourcil. « Et c'est socialement acceptable ? »

« Pourquoi non ? Bien sûr, Monsieur », lui assura la serveuse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un bagnio ? », chuchota Ichigo à Renji.

Renji haussa les épaules en regardant en direction de Shunsui avec curiosité. « Qu'est-ce qu'un bagnio ? »

« Euh, eh bien, c'est un... » Shunsui se mordit la lèvre d'un air pensif.

« C'est une maison close », dit Byakuya en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles avant de retourner son attention sur la serveuse. « Merci pour l'information. »

« C'est juste en bas de la route », ajouta la serveuse. « Vous ne pouvez pas le manquer. »

« J'avais oublié que le barman avait mentionné la même chose », dit Ichigo en araméen. Il se grattait les avant-bras de façon distraite, ses joues reprenant lentement leur couleur normale. « Je parie que s'il se passe quelque chose de suspect, ce sera là-bas... »

Byakuya avisa d'un regard ombrageux Ichigo, ses lèvres se mouvant alors qu'il essayait de comprendre les mots qu'Ichigo venait de prononcer. Échouant complètement, Byakuya lança les mains en l'air, secouant la tête dans son agitation. « Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

« Plus tard », dit péremptoirement Ichigo.

Jûshirô regarda Byakuya et parla dans un anglais à l'accent prononcé : « Cela devient vraiment lassant à la longue, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est _impoli_. » Et la manière dont Byakuya prononça le mot amena presque les changeants à rire aux larmes. Byakuya broncha, une bouffée d'air colérique échappant de ses narines. « J'ai une forte envie de tous les gifler. »

« Vous avez ma permission pour frapper Kyoraku-san », dit Jûshirô du bout des lèvres.

« La serveuse vient de partir », murmura à toute vitesse Ichigo. « Ça vaut le coup d'enquêter sur le bordel. Je crois que s'il se passe quelque chose ici, ce sera là-bas... »

« Vous laissera-t-on même entrer dans un bordel ? », demanda Byakuya, combattant l'envie de pincer Ichigo par le lobe de ses oreilles.

« Q-q-quo... », balbutia Ichigo.

« Je vous taquine, je vous taquine... », expliqua Byakuya, balayant son propos d'un vague geste de la main. « Mais sérieusement, qui devrions-nous envoyer pour enquêter ? »

« Je ne suis pas contre le fait d'y al...ler... » Les mots de Shunsui moururent sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit peser sur lui le regard chargé de colère de Jûshirô. « Par contre, d'un autre côté, je suis contre. »

« Oh oui tu l'es », affirma Jûshirô, les dents serrées.

« Ben, c'est pas comme si on était obligé de coucher... », dit Ichigo en haussant les épaules. « Pourquoi s'embarrasser ? »

« Vous allez aller dans un bordel juste pour parler ? », songea Byakuya, un sourire pointant sur ses lèvres. « Que c'est mignon. »

« Hé ! », commença à protester Ichigo.

« Ou peut-être que vous allez entrer et directement avancer vos suspicions », continua Byakuya. « Vous serez mangé tout cru, et je ne veux pas dire par des monstres... »

« Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! », aboya Ichigo. « Je suis plus vieux que vous, vous savez ! »

« La différence entre vous et moi », discourut Byakuya d'une voix basse, « c'est que vous avez vécu une vie privilégiée jusqu'à ce que soudain çe ne fut plus le cas. Je n'ai jamais eu de Papa ou de Maman pour me border la nuit.

« Donc vous vous moquez de moi... », râla Ichigo, son humeur s'assombrissant.

« Non », dit Byakuya sincèrement. « Je fais juste remarquer combien vous êtes naïf. Votre âge n'entre pas en ligne de compte. Au fond de vous, vous êtes maladivement optimiste et confiant. C'est un problème parce que le monde est laid et cruel.

« Je sais cela », dit Ichigo en croisant défensivement les bras contre la poitrine. « Je ne suis pas à l'abri de la souffrance, vous savez. »

« Vous m'avez mal compris », insista Byakuya doucement. « Je ne veux pas dire cela comme une insulte. Je veux simplement dire que vous avez une longue vie devant vous.

« Allez », interrompit Renji. « Cessez de vous quereller. »

« Qui a déjà couché avec une femme ? Commençons par là », dit Byakuya, changeant de sujet dans l'instant. Tout le groupe se tut. Byakuya leva des yeux surpris, regardant d'un changeant à l'autre.

« J'ai pas mal butiné », offrit Shunsui. « Je suis plutôt séduisant... »

« Aucun d'entre vous ? », pressa Byakuya.

« J'avais 16 ans quand j'ai passé mon contrat... », se défendit Ichigo avec gêne. « Ensuite j'ai été occupé pendant les 100 années qui suivirent… Et alors... »

« Il a été occupé pendant les mille années suivantes aussi », ajouta Renji avec taquinerie. « Mais il est complètement prêt pour le prochain siècle... »

« Ah oui ? Et toi, babouin puant ? », demanda Ichigo en cognant du poing la poitrine de Renji. « Avec combien de femmes as-tu été ? »

« Je ne pue pas. Cela s'appelle des phéromones ! », riposta Renji, les traits du visage raidis d'indignation.

« Ouais, alors tes _phero-mones_ sentent la pisse de tigre... », accusa Ichigo.

« Ben, j'ai jamais encore baisé Grimmjow Jaggerjack, moi ! », jeta Renji.

Une bordée de jurons inintelligibles jaillit de la bouche d'Ichigo alors qu'il sautait au cou de Renji. Les mains levées, ses doigts labouraient la gorge de Renji. « Vous vous battez comme deux frères », soupira Shunsui en se frayant un espace entre les deux changeants. « Est-ce que vous allez bientôt vous calmer ? Vous attirez l'attention sur nous. »

« Je pars devant », héla Byakuya en faisant un vague geste d'au revoir. « Si je ne suis pas de retour d'ici trois jours, c'est que je ne serai pas encore à court d'argent. »

« Quoi ? Où va-t-il ? », dit Renji en dressant la tête, soudain attentif.

« Je dirais à la maison close », dit Shunsui tandis qu'il relâchait Ichigo puisque celui-ci déclarait forfait.

« Attendez ! Attendez-moi ! Je viens avec vous... », appela Renji en courant après Byakuya.

« Quels abrutis », grogna Ichigo en se frottant délicatement le poignet. « Ils se méritent l'un l'autre. »

« Sois heureux qu'il ne t'aie pas choisi », chuchota Shunsui. « Il ne pense pas grand bien de la vie humaine. »

Ichigo retrouva rapidement ses esprits, surveillant Shunsui du coin de l'œil. Byakuya avait choisi Shunsui et Grimmjow pour nettoyer le village. Il n'était pas surpris par ce choix et serait probablement parvenu à la même conclusion. Pourtant Ichigo se sentait pris de pitié pour les deux changeants. Ce n'était jamais facile de détruire un être vivant.

« Je ne suis pas déçu de ne pas y aller », dit Ichigo en se levant en deux mouvements fluides. « Seulement je déteste ne servir à rien. »

« Comment ça, tu ne sers à rien ?», demanda Shunsui, le doute dans la voix.

« Je veux sauver tout le monde », expliqua Ichigo. « Et tout le monde ne veut pas être sauvé. »

* * *

« Bienvenue », dit une belle femme en ouvrant grand les bras, le geste amical. « Je vous en prie, entrez… Suivez moi... »

« Où sont les femmes ? », demanda Byakuya en examinant l'intérieur raffiné avec curiosité.

« Par ici... », insista la femme, leur faisant signe du doigt. Elle bougeait lentement, comme si elle flottait, son négligé violet transparent épousant étroitement ses jolies courbes. « Les femmes aiment être installées confortablement. »

Byakuya et Renji suivirent la femme en silence. Elle les conduisit dans un salon noyé de fumée. « Je vous en prie, prenez un siège. »

« Merci », dit Byakuya en s'asseyant sur la chaise. Il inhala une fois ; ses lèvres frémirent en même temps que son cerveau se mit à ronronner. Il fouilla le salon du regard, l'origine de la fumée était absente, mais depuis peu, la pièce était encore chaude et embaumée du lourd parfum d'une pipe.

La femme tapa bruyamment dans ses mains, et les deux portes aux extrémités opposées de la pièce s'ouvrirent. Les femmes se déversèrent dans la pièce, chacune aussi belle que la précédente. Byakuya se tint assis en silence, observant la grande variété de femmes d'un œil critique.

« Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose », demanda Byakuya en croisant les jambes, tandis qu'il se penchait vers Renji.

« Je ne peux rien sentir du tout en dehors de la fumée », souffla Renji.

« Bien », dit Byakuya en approuvant du menton. « Quoi d'autre ? »

« J'en sais rien. Je me sens nauséeux », nota Renji. « Il fait trop chaud ici. »

« On est en train de vous droguer », dit Byakuya sans ambages. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait matière à s'alarmer pour l'instant. »

« Et comment que je vais m'alarmer... », jeta Renji, se redressant sur sa chaise. Il tira sur le bas de sa chemise et se couvrit le nez et la bouche avec précaution.

« Ce que je remarque, c'est une décidément bien vaste sélection de femmes », dit Byakuya, en étudiant du regard la gent féminine présente. « Ces femmes ne peuvent pas être toutes de Serbie ou de Roumanie. Et en considérant que le tavernier a fait mention de notre multiplicité raciale avec surprise… J'aurais assumé que cet endroit ne pouvait offrir un choix si varié. »

« Personne n'est-il à votre goût ? », demanda la première femme, entortillant autour d'un doigt une boucle de ses cheveux. « Ou peut-être que vous recherchez quelque chose d'autre ? » Elle sourit, son joli visage s'éclairant. « Mesdames, faites de la place. »

« Pourquoi ? », demanda Renji suspicieusement.

Or les femmes s'exécutèrent sans mot dire, les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau, et deux groupes de jeunes et beaux garçons remplirent la pièce. Ils se serrèrent dans les espaces laissés vides du mobilier. Ils chuchotaient avec les dames, leurs regards fixés sur Byakuya et Renji.

« Ils font les deux ? », demanda Renji avec étonnement en regardant Byakuya pour qu'il confirme.

« La plupart des bagnios ne le font pas. Enfin, du moins, de ce côté-ci de Rome... », expliqua Byakuya. « À part évidemment ceux qui sont _vraiment_ coquins. »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... », murmura Renji en tapotant l'épaule de Byakuya.

« Essayez de ne pas respirer trop vite », dit Byakuya, comme après-coup. « Vous perdriez la tête. »

« C'est quoi cette foutue fumée? », questionna Renji en se concentrant sur Byakuya avec anxiété.

« Calme-toi », dit Byakuya fermement, en plaçant ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de Renji. Il rapprocha leurs têtes, leurs fronts et nez se touchant. « C'est juste un aphrodisiaque. »

* * *

Orihime s'arrêta net. Le bras de Jûshirô fut douloureusement tiré en arrière et il faillit trébucher. Il s'arrêta en abaissant un regard inquiet sur l'enfant. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Orihime ? »

« Je ne veux pas aller par là », supplia Orihime en tirant Jûshirô par le bras.

Jûshirô et Shunsui regardèrent avec étonnement jusqu'en bas de la rue avant d'échanger un regard. « Tu sais, Orihime, tu es complètement en sécurité avec nous... », assura Shunsui à l'enfant.

« Cette partie de la ville est mauvaise », expliqua Orihime. C'est tout noir. »

Avec incrédulité, Shunsui balaya du regard la rue ensoleillée. « Je ne vois rien... »

« Écoute », indiqua Orihime.

C'est alors qu'il en prit conscience, des lourdes et suffocantes ténèbres. Shunsui frissonna, ses yeux gris devenant de minces fentes. Quelque chose était là, juste après la rangée de modestes boutiques. Shunsui soupira, faisant signe à Jûshirô. « Nous reviendrons quand nous serons seuls. »

« Je vais jeter un œil », dit Jûshirô en donnant la main d'Orihime à Shunsui sans attendre de réponse.

« U-Ukitake-san... », gémit Shunsui en regardant Jûshirô descendre la rue avec assurance.

Jûshirô marchait lentement, la main sur la poignée de son épée. Il avait l'air de se promener, comme s'il faisait du lèche-vitrine. Il disparut presque à la vue, en finissant par s'arrêter en face d'un grand bâtiment aux multiples étages. Même de l'extérieur, la bâtisse avait l'air correctement entretenue et bien construite.

Enfin Jûshirô revint sur ses pas, vers Orihime et Shunsui, qui l'attendaient. « Je te le donne en mille ? »

« Le bordel », dit Shunsui, que cette réalisation fit cliquer de la langue.

« Eh oui », confirma Jûshirô en hochant la tête.

« C'est comme si tout ce qui était mauvais était concentré en cet endroit », réfléchit Shunsui en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. « Bon sang. Maintenant je suis vraiment curieux » .

« Ils ne sont partis qu'un jour », souligna Jûshirô. « Et nous n'avons aucune raison de croire qu'ils sont maltraités. »

« Je sais, je sais... », grogna Shunsui. « Seulement, je déteste rester à attendre. »

« Alors ne reste pas là à ne rien faire », dit sans façon Jûshirô. « Tu pourrais aussi aider aux leçons de japonais d'Orihime. »

« Oh, quoi ? », geignit Shunsui.

« Ne fais pas l'enfant », admonesta Jûshirô. « Tu es un Samouraï, conduis-toi comme tel. »

« Si je ne l'ai encore jamais fait, je ne le ferai probablement jamais », taquina Shunsui.

« Bonne journée, Kyoraku-san », dit Jûshirô avec un hochement sec du menton.

« Oooh, non, Shiro-chan… Je suis désolé... », gémit Shunsui en faisant la moue en manière d'excuse.

« Ichigo-kun a promis de s'entraîner avec moi aujourd'hui », expliqua Jûshirô. « Je ne serai pas là. Travaille avec Orihime sur son japonais. Ne la laisse pas manger trop de de sucreries. Je devrais être rentré à temps pour dîner. »

« U-U-Ukitake-san... », se lamenta Shunsui.

« À tout à l'heure, princesse », dit Jûshirô en tapotant gentiment la tête d'Orihime. « Tu vas passer la journée avec Papa. »

« Hourra ! », s'écria Orihime en enlaçant la taille de Shunsui. « À tout à l'heure, Daddy... »

* * *

« Où sont vos amis », demanda la serveuse à Ichigo. « Le guerrier à l'air négligé et le monsieur chic plutôt crispé ? »

« Quelle paire ? », demanda Ichigo sèchement.

« Ils sont absents depuis quelques jours », indiqua la serveuse.

« Ah, ceux-là. » Ichigo hocha la tête. « Ils sont au bordel. »

« Oh. Eh bien, tant mieux pour eux ! », s'exclama la serveuse. « Un homme a besoin de libérer la pression. »

« Beurk », frissonna Ichigo en réponse.

« Quand vous serez plus grand, vous comprendrez... », dit la serveuse d'un air entendu.

« Je suis un adulte », insista Ichigo. « Pardieu, madame ! »

« Vous avez l'air tendu », dit la serveuse, les poings sur les hanches. « Vous devriez y aller. »

« Je n'ai pas à payer pour le sexe », dit Ichigo, se mettant encore plus dans l'embarras.

« Oh, allons », rit la serveuse. « Vous ne payez pas pour le sexe. Vous payez pour le service. »

« Et c'est différent de quelle façon ?

« C'est comme un cataplasme », expliqua la serveuse. « Vous seriez étonné de ce que font les femmes. Ça ressemble à un miracle. Ça enlève toute l'énergie négative. C'est une sorte de médecine orientale... »

« Attendez, quoi ? ». Ichigo se redressa, écoutant attentivement.

« Je ne connais pas tous les détails », admit la serveuse. Elle fit une pause, plongée dans ses pensées. « Mais je sais que si je n'y étais pas allée après la mort de mon mari, j'aurais étranglé chacun de mes six garçons… Elles font vraiment des merveilles, vraiment... »

« Vous êtes allée dans une maison close? », questionna Ichigo.

« Oh bien sûr. Tout le monde en ville y va », répondit la serveuse. « Et pourquoi ne devrait-on pas y aller ? Cette maison existe depuis bien avant la ville ! »

« Vraiment ? », pressa Ichigo. « Et l'église n'a pas essayé de la faire fermer ou autre chose… ? »

« C'est à dire, il y a bien eu quelque animosité », répondit lentement la serveuse. « Mais à chaque fois qu'un problème survient, le propriétaire s'en occupe aussi sec. C'est un étrange individu, mais il sait ce qu'il fait... »

* * *

« Pourquoi sommes-nous ici », demanda Jûshirô en pénétrant dans le vestibule du bordel. Il regarda Shunsui qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas comme ci c'était la première fois pour aucun de nous deux », dit Shunsui en souriant l'air penaud.

« C'était une affaire entièrement différente », insista Jûshirô en libérant son bras de l'étreinte de Shunsui. « C'était une mission de secours. »

« Eh bien », embobelina Shunsui, « penses-y de la même manière... »

« Qui allons-nous secourir? », demanda Jûshirô.

« Byakuya et Renji », répondit Shunsui.

« Cela ne fait que deux jours », rétorqua Jûshirô, « Et je doute que Byakuya ait besoin de notre aide en quoi que ce soit. »

« Eh bien, euh, les femmes... », argumenta Shunsui. « Nous sommes des hommes cultivés, n'est-ce pas ? Cela devrait être une bonne expérience... »

« Bienvenue... », accueillit une femme à la peau noire en s'avançant et ouvrant largement les bras. Elle portait une combinaison bleue, légère, qui ne laissait presque rien à l'imagination. Elle sourit, ses cheveux bouclés bondissant en réponse à ses mouvements. « Entrez, entrez... »

« Tu me devras une faveur », siffla Jûshirô en tire-bouchonnant l'étoffe de chemise de Shunsui.

« Haï », se rendit Shunsui, les mains levées jusqu'à ce que Jûshirô fût passé. « Il ne parle pas le slave », expliqua Shunsui aux dames d'un ton d'excuse, en désignant Jûshirô. « Soyez gentilles avec lui. »

Les deux samouraïs furent escortés dans un salon intime, d'où des tourbillons de fumée s'échappaient des portes ouvertes. Jûshirô entra, et agita la main devant la figure lorsqu'un accès de toux lui déchira la gorge. La pièce était magnifique et exquisement décorée. Des femmes étaient allongées sur des canapés et méridiennes. Elles avaient l'air hébété, leurs bras rejetés derrière leurs têtes ou drapés sur les accoudoirs des fauteuils.

Dans le centre de la pièce se tenait un homme mince et dégingandé. Il était assis avec un grand narguilé à la forme complexe, posé entre ses cuisses. Il secoua la tête, déplaçant les mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur son œil. Il leva les yeux, son regard profondément voilé s'accommodant lentement sur eux. Il hocha la tête, une volute de fumée parfumée s'échappant de ses lèvres pâles. Il entrouvrit la bouche pour parler ; ses yeux bleus croisèrent ceux de Shunsui. « Oh »

« Bonjour », dit Shunsui dans l'expectative, en pénétrant plus avant. « Êtes-vous un client ? »

« Ha » Le rire de l'homme fut sec et dépourvu d'amusement. « Je suis simplement le propriétaire. »

« Prenez un siège », invita la femme à la peau noire. « Et veuillez vous mettre à l'aise. »

Shunsui s'assit sur le sofa le plus proche, se dotant ainsi d'une rousse fougueuse qui finit quasiment sur ses genoux. La fumée épaisse piquait ses yeux et l'odeur épicée lui faisait tourner la tête. Jûshirô s'assit près de la porte, la main palpant la dague qu'il avait cachée sous son obi.

« Bienvenue », dit l'homme blond, ses yeux au regard fatigué se posant sur Jûshirô.

« Ah, merci... », répondit Jûshirô avant même de réaliser que l'homme avait parlé en japonais.

« Vous parlez japonais », questionna Shunsui en s'adossant sur le canapé.

« Entre autres », dit l'homme, sa langue s'attardant sur l'embouchure de sa pipe.

« C'est étonnant », dit Jûshirô, saluant de la tête.

Mais Shunsui ne pouvait se débarrasser de l'impression inconfortable qui lui tiraillait les entrailles. Il déglutit avec effort, examinant le salon à la ronde avant d'arrêter ses yeux une fois encore sur le jeune propriétaire.

« Cela faisait longtemps, Katen », dit doucement l'homme en aspirant une autre bouffée du narguilé. C'est bon de te revoir. »

Partie XIX : **fin**

* * *

À propos de la traduction :

Bagnio (de l'italien _bagno_ : établissement de bains) : Au 16ème siècle en Angleterre, _bagnio_ désignait les bains publics. Plus tard, on put également y louer des chambres. _Bagni_ o désigna alors un lieu de prostitution. C'était déjà le cas à la Renaissance, époque de la fic.  
En français, la racine _bagno_ a donné lieu à _bagne,_ prison et lieu de travaux forcés. Je n'ai pas trouvé en français un terme qui aurait les mêmes connotations qu'en anglais, donc, je n'ai pas traduit.


	20. La Mort que je porte en Moi

**Neige en Wallachie**

* * *

Traduction de **The Snow in Wallachia** par YamatosSenpai

s/11636420/20

* * *

 **Partie XX : La Mort que je porte en Moi.**

« _Ici j'essaye de vivre ou plutôt j'essaye d'apprendre à vivre à la mort que je porte en moi._ »

\- Jean Cocteau

* * *

« Comment venez-vous de m'appeler ? » demanda Shunsui en écarquillant les yeux.

« Ah, désolé », dit l'homme en exhalant languissamment. « Quel nom portez-vous de nos jours ? »

« Mon nom est Shunsui Kyôraku », répondit Shunsui.

« Izuru Kira », se présenta le blond en inclinant la tête. « Appelez-moi Kira. »

« Kira ? » Shunsui secoua la tête dans sa confusion. « Est-ce que je vous connais ? »

« Mmm... », laissa tomber Kira, « je suppose que non. » Kira tira sur sa pipe d'un air songeur. « Mais je vous connais. »

« Comment cela ? »

« Vous posez beaucoup de questions, Kyôraku-sama », dit Kira, tapotant sa pipe contre sa joue. « Mais laissez-moi vous interrompre un instant. Vous pouvez regarder mais je vous prie de ne pas toucher… Toutes ces femmes sont mes amies... »

« Sama ? » Jûshirô regarda Shunsui avec surprise. « Eh bien, tu es noble, mais... »

« En parlant d'amis », dit Shunsui, que la conversation avait rendu perplexe, « deux hommes sont arrivés ici il y a deux jours… Un roumain et un... »

« Byakuya Kuchiki et Renji Abarai », dit Kira en hochant la tête.

« Ouais », confirma Shunsui, de plus en plus perplexe. « Où sont-ils passés ? »

« Ils sont à l'étage », expliqua Kira, le coin des lèvres s'étirant sur ces paroles. « Ils vont très très bien. Mais si vous ne me croyez pas, vous êtes plus qu'invité à jeter un œil tout autour. Seulement, s'il vous plaît, rappelez-vous : vous pouvez regarder mais pas toucher.

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas une maison de passe ?», demanda Jûshirô à voix basse, se sentant plus qu'un petit peu confus.

« C'en est une, assurément », répondit la femme la plus proche de lui, en écartant ostensiblement les jambes. « Et il n'y a pas meilleur endroit sur terre... »

« Je ne m'adressais pas à vous, Samurai », clarifia Kira, le visage caché derrière un voile de cheveux et de fumée. « Vous êtes invité à profiter de la _compagnie(1_ _)_ de qui vous plaira. »

« Merci, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire », commença Jûshirô sur un ton d'excuse. « Je souhaite seulement vérifier que nos compagnons vont bien. »

« À l'étage », répéta Kira en désignant le plafond d'un doigt fin et crochu.

« Shunsui. » Jûshirô chuchota presque en tirant sur la manche de chemise de Shunsui. « Viens. Allons trouver ces deux-là au plus vite. »

« Pars devant », murmura Shunsui en se dégageant de Jûshirô d'une secousse de l'épaule. Il lui sourit et hocha la tête pour le rassurer.

« D'accord », déclara Jûshirô, qui suivit son escorte féminine.

« Qui êtes-vous vraiment ? », demanda Shunsui, choisissant le premier langage auquel il put penser, le français.

« Mon nom est Wabisuke », répondit Kira dans un impeccable français parlé. « Vous ne vous rappelez réellement pas de moi ? »

« Le devrais-je ? », demanda Shunsui, passant à l'allemand.

« Je suppose que non », répondit Kira. « Ce que vous vous infligez à vous-même ne me concerne pas. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? », exigea de savoir Shunsui, les yeux plissés de défiance.

« Du calme », conseilla Kira, soulevant le narguilé pour le lui tendre. « Vous êtes trop tendu. Je n'aime pas cela. Vous allez énerver les filles ou les autres clients… Cette ville est une bonne ville. Je ne veux pas causer d'ennui à ces gens. »

« Vous êtes un Maître », réalisa Shunsui à retardement.

« Oui, je suis un Maître », confirma Kira.

« Merde ! », grogna Shunsui en renversant presque le sofa lorsqu'il crapahuta vers la porte.

« Dieu du ciel. Cessez donc. Vous vous couvrez de honte », gémit Kira en agitant confusément la main. Le jeune homme se mit debout et posa son narguilé sur la table devant lui. Il enjamba plusieurs paires de jambes et de bras pour venir se mettre en travers du chemin de Shunsui. Il désigna de la main sa mince corpulence. « Je pense que vous n'auriez aucun mal à me vaincre, Kyôraku-sama... »

« Une minute, vous êtes simplement un changeant, n'est-ce pas ? », supputa Shunsui.

« Je suis vraiment un Maître », déclara Kira. « Je ne suis pas certain de ce à quoi vous vous attendiez. Vous savez bien que nous ne sommes pas tous là à ronger des os humains et à orner nos murs des crânes de nos changeants... »

« Ukitake-san ? », cria Shunsui. « Ukitake-san ! Jûshirô ! Tu m'entends ? »

Tout en soupirant lourdement, Kira marcha vers les portes en laissant derrière lui Shunsui. Il les ouvrit lentement en faisant signe à Shunsui de le suivre. « Vous traversez une période difficile. Ça fait pitié. » Kira secoua la tête, la brume de fumée se drapant sur ses vêtements comme une cape. « Allons ensemble à l'étage pour que vous puissiez vous défaire de vos peurs. »

« Vous n'allez pas passer à l'attaque », souffla Shunsui, fronçant le nez sous le parfum suffocant émanant du Maître.

« Plus vous paniquez », dit lentement Kira, le visage se contorsionnant en un masque terrifiant, « plus les humains sont affectés. Contrôlez-vous, je vous prie, Kyôraku-sama. » Sans transition Kira sourit et brossa les vêtements de Shunsui. « Ne donnez pas plus de travail à mes filles... »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? », héla Jûshirô du sommet des marches, visiblement à bout de souffle.

« On doit partir », articula silencieusement Shunsui.

« Votre compagnon a besoin d'un chaperon », dit Kira, ses yeux bleus remplis de désapprobation. « Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas trouver Monsieur Kuchiki ? C'est un individu bien plus raisonnable. »

« Je l'ai trouvé », dit Jûshirô, les joues rougissantes. « Il a dit qu'ils seront en bas d'ici quelques minutes... » Jûshirô se couvrit la bouche, secouant la tête d'embarras. « Ils semblent aller bien. »

« Alors tu as trouvé Renji aussi ? », pressa Shunsui en poussant un gros soupir de soulagement.

« Ouaip », dit Jûshirô, les lèvres maintenues serrées. « En même temps. »

« Étaient-ils en train de baiser ? », demanda Kira, un sourire réjoui chassant le sérieux de son visage.

« Il l'étaient », dit Jûshirô en descendant les marches avec hâte.

« Jûshirô... », commença Shunsui, mal à l'aise.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ? », demanda Jûshirô, se souvenant soudain de la situation.

« Ce type est un Maître », accusa Shunsui en pointant un doigt venimeux sur Kira.

Kira, pince sans rire, salua de la main, ses cheveux retombant sur son œil. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et croisa les bras, attendant la réaction de Jûshirô. Jûshirô le fixa simplement des yeux, s'attendant à ce que Kira les attaquât d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais le jeune homme était calme et serein.

« Que pensez-vous d'Aizen ? », demanda Jûshirô, à la surprise des deux autres.

« Nous avons grandi ensemble... », répondit Kira pensivement. « Nous avons souffert des mêmes pertes, connu les mêmes triomphes... » Kira ferma les yeux, s'adossant légèrement au mur comme s'il ne faisait que l'effleurer. « Mais il m'a trahi. Il a trahi mes frères... » Kira accrocha le regard de Shunsui. « Il n'est pas de mes amis. »

« Et vos changeants ? », questionna Jûshirô en faisant un pas vers l'homme délicat.

« Je ne mentirai pas », dit lentement Kira. « J'ai maltraité des humains dans ma longue vie, mais la plupart du temps par ignorance. »

« Ces femmes… Sont-elles des changeants ? », demanda Shunsui.

« Elles le sont, mais ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez... », commença Kira. « C'est ce que j'ai expliqué au vampire. Je n'ai pas de raison de faire du mal à mes changeantes. Je n'en tirerai aucun bénéfice. Elles servent durant leurs cinq années contractuelles, elles collectent la matière noire. Je rembourse leurs dettes… Ensuite elles sont libres de partir. Sans gangue de loup, sans immortalité... »

« Matière noire ? », demanda Shunsui.

« Cinq ans ? », s'exclama Jûshirô. « Pas cent ? »

« Ces femmes ont de la famille. Quelques unes veulent avoir des enfants plus tard, se marier à un mortel... », expliqua Kira. « Elles veulent rester humaines. »

« Et vous pouvez leur rendre leur humanité ? », questionna Jûshirô, les yeux ronds et emplis d'espoir.

« Ne vous excitez pas », mit en garde Kira. « Cela ne marchera pas pour votre groupe. Aizen ne joue pas franc-jeu, et bien d'autres Maîtres sont tout aussi mauvais voire pires. Mes filles ne cessent jamais d'être humaines. Elles ne meurent pas, d'une part. La régénération n'est pas identique à l'immortalité. Les changeants de votre groupe, ils meurent en réalité, avant d'être ramenés à la vie. C'est laid. Mais tous les Maîtres n'ont pas aussi peu de considération... »

« Le Conseil des Anciens connaît-il votre existence? », demanda Shunsui.

« Ah, je sais qu'ils ont un mignon petit livre avec mon nom dedans... », dit Kira en fronçant les sourcils. « Et je sais qu'ils me rendront visite tôt ou tard. C'est le prix à payer quand on est non-violent dans un monde où règne la loi de la jungle… » Kira se tut comme si soudain quelque chose lui traversait l'esprit. « Je suis sûr que vous avez entendu parler du Gardien ? Qu'en savez-vous exactement ? »

« Désolé », claironna Renji en dévalant les marches quatre à quatre. « Cela ne fait pas déjà trois jours, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, nous sommes venus plus tôt... », soupira Jûshirô.

« Vous auriez dû nous donner de vos nouvelles », aboya Shunsui. « Spécialement en considérant la situation... »

« Quelle situation ? Lui ? ». Tout en parlant, Renji avait dirigé son attention sur Kira. « Il est inoffensif. »

« Il a raison », dit Kira en lançant un regard noir à Shunsui. « Je ne veux vraiment de mal à personne. »

« C'est un Maître ! », hurla presque Shunsui. Il voulait secouer Renji.

« C'est Byakuya qui a pris la décision... », marmonna Renji si bas qu'on l'entendit à peine.

« Que Byakuya aille se faire foutre ! Nous voici devant ce que nous sommes venus faire… Tu te rappelles, hein ? », demanda Shunsui, exaspéré.

« Que j'aille me faire foutre ? », dit Byakuya du haut des escaliers. « Quelqu'un est d'humeur massacrante. »

« Vous êtes supposé nous aider à les tuer... », grogna Shunsui. « Pas batifoler dans leurs maisons... »

« Wouah », fit Kira en traînant sur la voyelle finale.

« Ne le prenez pas mal », dit Byakuya en échangeant un regard avec Kira. « Il a aussi essayé de me tuer la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés... »

« C'est un homme si plein de charme », ironisa Kira en faisant peser son regard sur Shunsui.

« Eh bien, il semble le penser », expliqua Byakuya. « Mais je n'y ai pas encore été confronté. »

« Pourquoi ne pas nous asseoir, histoire de se détendre... », suggéra Kira. « Ainsi nous pourrions faire plus ample connaissance. »

« Je n'envisage pas cela d'un bon œil », protesta Shunsui.

« Dûment noté », dit Byakuya en descendant lentement les marches.

« Très bien, on peut parler », concéda Shunsui, frustré. « Mais si les choses tournent mal, je vous laisserai mourir ici... »

« Pas de problème », dit Byakuya avec un haussement d'épaule.

« Ukitake-san . » Shunsui se tourna vers Jûshirô. « Tu devrais partir. Va raconter à Ichigo ce qui se passe. Si nous ne revenons pas, alors... »

« Ichigo… Kurosaki ? », demanda Kira en plissant ses yeux bleus. « Un membre du Conseil, hein ? Par tous les saints, pourquoi le fréquentez-vous ?

« Pourquoi pas ? », demanda Shunsui.

« Vous plaisantez », pouffa Kira, sa figure juvénile s'arrondissant soudain de belle manière. Il rit, bouche ouverte, la langue tressautant contre ses lèvres. Il secoua la tête, rejetant ses cheveux de ses yeux. Puis, au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de l'expression restée sérieuse de Shunsui, il perdit le peu de joie qu'il avait possédé et plissa le front. « Vous ne plaisantez pas. »

« Je ne plaisante pas », dit Shunsui d'un ton égal. Il se tourna vers Jûshirô. « Pars, Ukitake-san. »

« Tout de suite », répondit Jûshirô en hochant la tête. « Et combien de temps devrais-je attendre avant de laisser Ichigo se ruer ici ? »

« Il ne vient pas ici », dit Kira d'une voix atone.

« Pars », répéta Shunsui. Le ton était si contraint, si impatient, qu'il fit courir un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de Jûshirô.

« Ichigo n'est pas un mauvais gars », ajouta Renji doucement, en se grattant l'estomac d'un geste absent.

« Le Conseil et moi... », murmura Kira, faisant apparaître une pipe de nulle part. « Nous avons une longue et vilaine histoire. » Kira mit la pipe à la bouche, aspirant lentement. « J'adorerais tout vous raconter à ce propos un de ces jours... » Kira regarda dans les yeux de Renji, un regard qui exprimait combien, en fait, il n'aimait pas grand-chose en ce monde. « C'est une merveilleuse histoire. »

« Arrêtez ! », exigea Shunsui. « Mettons les mondanités de côté. »

« Vous étiez mondain ? », se demanda Kira, arquant un sourcil peint. « Quel choc. »

« De quoi voulez-vous parler ? », engagea Shunsui avec impatience. « Que pourrions-nous avoir à discuter ? Vous et moi ? »

« Asseyez-vous », dit Kira, et bien qu'il eût parlé doucement, c'était sans doute possible un ordre.

Tous s'assirent, Renji et Byakuya sur une causeuse(2), Shunsui seul sur un canapé et Kira entre deux filles à la poitrine plantureuse et aux cheveux cascadant en boucles. Il tirait sur sa pipe continuellement, inhalant profondément et doucement. Il exhalait lentement, libérant des volutes de fumée qui tourbillonnaient avec taquinerie autour des hommes présents.

« Parlons », dit Kira en brisant le silence. « Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

« C'est par hasard que nous sommes tombés sur cette ville », expliqua Shunsui. « Et nous avons trouvé cet endroit. »

« Comment en êtes-vous venu à vivre ici ? », demanda Byakuya avec curiosité, en s'avançant au bord de son siège. Les doigts de sa main droite tapotaient nerveusement l'intérieur de sa cuisse, désireux d'écrire. « Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous installé ici ? »

Kira avisa le vampire d'un air inquisiteur. « J'habite cette ville depuis presque cent ans. »

« Et pour votre commerce ? », demanda Byakuya en levant un sourcil.

« À peu près pareil », répondit Kira.

« Un bon Maître, ça n'existe pas », cracha Shunsui en secouant la tête de confusion. « Quelle sorte d'arnaque avez-vous monté ? »

« Quel genre d'herbe vous fumez ? », demanda Kira, un rire sombre lui échappant des lèvres. « Parce que vous êtes parti dans un sacré trip. »

« Pourquoi restez-vous au même endroit? », demanda Shunsui en ignorant la remarque de Kira.

« Pourquoi devrais-je partir ? Pourquoi devrais-je mener la vie d'un hors-la-loi ? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? », demanda Kira, défiant Shunsui du regard.

« Vous tuez les gens », dit Shunsui d'une voix atone.

« Prouvez-le », répliqua Kira, la pipe entre les dents. « Vous ne le pouvez pas. »

« Vous êtes un Maître », rétorqua Shunsui.

« Vous allez devoir faire mieux que cela, Shun-sui », roucoula Kira. Il cliqua de la langue avec désappointement.

« Le fait que vous vous êtes matérialisé... », fit remarquer Shunsui. « Une âme pour chaque jour... »

« Vous faites exprès d'être agaçant, n'est-ce pas ? », accusa Kira en laissant retomber sa tête en arrière contre un bras mince. Il se redressa soudainement, le narguilé vacillant dans sa main. « Vous comprenez comment "l'enjôlement" fonctionne, d'accord ? Alors c'est évident que je n'ai besoin de tuer personne. Pas avec ces belles demoiselles à mes côtés... »

« Je ne sens pas l'odeur de la mort », dit Byakuya brusquement, gonflant les narines en inhalant profondément.

« Comment pourriez-vous sentir quoi que ce soit avec toute cette fumée ?! », mit en doute Shunsui.

« Fumer me calme », expliqua Kira en agitant la main à travers un rideau de fumée. « Les changeants d'un Maître calme sont calmes, ainsi qu'est calme son voisinage... »

« Vous parlez sérieusement », réalisa Shunsui en hochant la tête.

« Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux », répliqua Kira.

« Vous n'allez pas nous attaquer », continua Shunsui , la voix tendue d'incrédulité.

« Tout dépend, en réalité », dit Kira avec un hochement d'épaule évasif. « Je me défendrai, moi et mes biens, si nécessaire... » Kira exhala, l'air pensif. « Je ne pourrai jamais gagner contre vous. Je suis conscient que ce serait me condamner à mort... »

« J'ai… J'ai besoin d'un moment pour réfléchir... », soupira Shunsui en se pinçant le nez et en chassant la fumée de son visage.

« Réfléchir est formidable », taquina Kira doucement. « Vous devriez essayer plus souvent. »

« Est-ce que les changeants s'accouplent ? », demanda Byakuya, la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres explosant comme la bourre d'une couture.

Kira regarda Byakuya pendant un long moment avant de répondre. « Un jour, ces femmes pourront porter des enfants parce que, en essence, elles sont encore humaines. Si j'essayais de les toucher, d'avoir un enfant d'elles, elles mourraient. » Kira fit une pause, laissant traîner ses doigts sur une cuisse blanche comme du lait. « Les Maîtres tuent tous ceux qu'ils touchent… intimement… et les changeants n'ont jamais procréé... »

« Alors... », commença Byakuya, intrigué.

« Il n'y a pas de Maître de sexe féminin », confirma Kira. « Et il n'y en a jamais eu. »

« Si c'est le cas comment les Maîtres ont-ils été créés ? », voulut savoir Byakuya.

« C'est une bonne question », dit Kira en levant un doigt. Il tapota sa joue doucement en parlant, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur Shunsui. « Mais je ne peux pas vous le dire. »

« Maintenant que j'ai discuté avec vous, j'imagine que c'est quelque chose de similaire aux Vampires... », songea Byakuya. « Quelque grand péché commis, comme le suicide. »

« Je ne peux pas imaginer Aizen se tuant lui-même », dit Shunsui en secouant la tête. « Il est bien trop arrogant. »

« Qui sait ? », repartit Kira avec bonne humeur. « Ce n'est pas facile d'être un Maître. »

« Oh, de grâce... », gémit Renji. « Épargnez-moi. »

« Ce n'est pas facile », répéta Kira sombrement. « Quand toute personne violente, tout individu misérable vous déniche. Ce n'est pas facile d'absorber la haine, la rage, la discorde... » Kira ne regardait que Renji, les paupières mi-closes. « Ce n'est pas facile de laisser les humains vous blesser. Ce n'est pas facile d'accepter leur souffrance, leur colère... »

« Ce n'est pas facile d'être un changeant non plus », aboya Renji. « Avez-vous une idée de la torture que c'est ? Du tourment ? J'ai été au service d'un Maître durant 200 ans ! 200 ans d'esclavage ! »

« Vous avez choisi d'être un changeant », dit Kira avec un hochement d'épaules minces. « Et malheureusement, vous avez eu un Maître négligent et cruel. »

« J'ai servi deux Maître », jeta Renji avec aigreur.

« Je suis désolé », dit Kira, de façon si distante que cela fit à Renji l'effet d'avoir reçu une gifle. « Je suis désolé de ce que mon peuple vous a fait subir. Ce ne fut pas toujours ainsi… Mon peuple a causé sa propre destruction et maintenant quelques uns d'entre nous essaient de détruire tout le reste... »

« Ne vous excusez pas », dit Renji. « Je n'ai pas besoin de votre compassion. »

« Punaise », gémit Kira, s'enfonçant dans une pile de corps chauds. « J'aurais dû rester au lit aujourd'hui... »

« Est-ce que les Maîtres dorment », demanda Byakuya en étrécissant les yeux.

« Tout le temps », dit Kira en hochant le menton. « Nous sommes des créatures incroyablement paresseuses », soupira Kira en regardant du coin de l'œil Byakuya. « C'est même la première raison pour laquelle nous avons des changeants. Nous pouvons récolter la matière noire mais pourquoi le faire nous-même quand nous pouvons avoir des esclaves immortels ? »

« Eh ? » Byakuya se mordit la lèvre.

« Pour être sincère, on souffre de la solitude aussi », souffla Kira. « Les changeants sont créés pour plusieurs raisons tordues. Mais la plus compréhensible est celle-ci : si nous ne pouvons pas nous accoupler avec des humains et que nous ne voulons pas nous accoupler avec les quelques autres de notre race, que faire ? »

« Fascinant », souffla Byakuya. « Alors les Maîtres ne se mettent pas ensemble ? »

« Eh bien, il n'y a pas de règle ni rien de la sorte... », expliqua Kira. « C'est juste la façon dont cela a tourné. Nous avons grandi ensemble. Notre relation est plutôt fraternelle. »

« Combien de Maîtres existe-t-il ? », demanda Byakuya.

« Je ne vous le dirai pas », dit Kira, sévère soudain. « Puisque vous avez prévu de les traquer et de les tuer. »

« Alors vous êtes un ennemi ? », questionna Shunsui.

« Non, vous n'êtes pas mon ennemi, Kyôraku-sama. Mais je ne vous faciliterai certainement pas la tâche... », répondit franchement Kira.

« Et si je dis que nous allons vous tuer ? », demanda Shunsui en grognant. « Un Maître de moins dans le monde... »

« J'ai une utilité», expliqua Kira calmement. « Et je m'y investis. » Kira se mit debout, les pans de ses vêtements flottant dans son dos. « Le Créateur sait que j'ai essayé… J'ai fait de mon mieux… Kira défit les lacets de sa chemise, exposant sa poitrine mince et pale. Il désigna son cœur avant d'ouvrir grand les bras. « Mais soyez béni si vous pouvez mettre un terme à la souffrance... »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde veut mourir ? », dit Ichigo en ouvrant d'un coup de pied la porte, dégageant le battant du bout de ses orteils nus. Il regarda à la ronde son groupe avant d'étudier le Maître démasqué.

« Ichigo Kurosaki », murmura Kira. « Le Grand Sage. »

« Vous me connaissez ? », demanda Ichigo, la surprise évidente dans la voix. Il entra dans la pièce ; de copieux tourbillons de fumée s'échappèrent par les portes ouvertes.

« Je m'appelle Izuru Kira », se présenta Kira en surveillant Ichigo avec répugnance. « Et bien sûr, je connais le changeant qui a survécu à Veritas. »

« Vous... ». Ichigo se tut, les joues rougissantes et le cerveau incapable de fonctionner.

« Veritas laisse en vous une amertume que vous n'oubliez jamais, n'est-ce pas ? », continua Kira, les doigts recroquevillés dans ses paumes.

« Qui est Veritas? », demanda Byakuya.

« Veritas est un "quoi" », dit Ichigo, se reprenant lentement.

« Pas exactement », contesta Kira. Il avança, sa main chaude posée sur l'épaule de Byakuya. « Vous êtes jeune et curieux, Byakuya Kuchiki. Et beaucoup de choses ne trouveront jamais de réponse. »

« Jeune ? », se moqua Byakuya en avisant Kira d'un air interrogatif.

« Écoutez-moi, vous tous », dit Kira en élevant légèrement la voix. « Rien n'est certain. » Kira regarda chacun avec attention. « Personne n'est complètement mauvais ou complètement bon. » Kira marcha vers les portes ouvertes, butant exprès contre l'épaule d'Ichigo en passant « Et parfois, la vérité est enterrée si profondément que même la personne avec les mains sales croit au mensonge. »

Partie XX : **fin**

* * *

(1)NdT : Ici, il y a un jeu de mot intraduisible en français. L'auteur utilise le mot « anybody » en le coupant : « any _body_ ». Ce qui donne en anglais une allusion au _corps (body)_ plutôt qu'à la _personne (anybody)_. J'ai essayé de rendre cette effet en jouant sur le sens ambigu du mot _compagnie_ dans ce contexte.

(2) NdT : Causeuse : dans le texte : _love seat_. La traduction y perd en saveur...


	21. Conte du Gardien et du Dragon

**Neige en Wallachie**

* * *

Traduction de **The Snow in Wallachia** par YamatosSenpai

s/11636420/21

* * *

À propos de la traduction :

Certains mots ne sont pas traduits : « Veritas », « Carcer »… Il faut les prendre comme des noms propres. Représentent-ils des lieux, des personnes ? À vous de voir...  
Ces mots font partie de la mythologie de l'histoire principale. Leur signification devrait se deviner par quelques indices ici et là (et plus facilement pour ceux qui ont quelques notions de latin :).

 _Mise en garde_ :  
 _Que les âmes sensibles se préparent : les descriptions effroyables font une nouvelle apparition !_

* * *

 **Partie XXI : Conte du Gardien et du Dragon**

« Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? », demanda Coyote, le regard bleu pesant sur la jeune femme.

« Hein ? » Rukia leva les yeux vers lui, des yeux larges et troublés.

« Je plaisantais... », soupira Coyote, le regard perdu derrière la fenêtre de la taverne. « Ça donne l'impression d'être en prison, n'est-ce pas ? »

Rukia regarda la pièce exiguë avec attention. Elle hocha la tête, se tordant les mains sur les genoux. Elle resta silencieuse pendant un long moment, si longtemps que Coyote ne s'attendait plus à ce qu'elle répondît. « Au moins, ils ne sont pas ici avec nous. »

« "Ils". Je pensais que ces '"ils" étaient tes amis. » Coyote arqua un sourcil sceptique. « S'ils ne sont pas tes amis, et puisqu'ils ne sont certainement pas les miens, pourquoi diable sont-ils ici ? »

« Ils ne sont pas mes amis », dit Rukia catégoriquement, des rides d'amertume visibles au coin des yeux. « Ils sont le Maître de mon coven et le vampire qui m'a créée. »

« Tu êtes trop sérieuse », se plaignit Coyote en resserrant plus étroitement sa veste sur lui.

« Excuse-moi », dit Rukia en dressant le menton. « Je n'apprécie pas d'être retenue contre mon gré et forcée à faire des choses... »

Coyote secoua la tête, riant derrière son poing. Il se mordit les doigts, comme pour museler un éclat de rire, et dirigea son regard sur Rukia. « Fillette, tu ne sais encore rien. »

« Ni toi non plus », dit Rukia d'un ton égal, bien que son attitude fût plus relâchée.

« Mets-moi à l'épreuve », taquina Coyote, quelques boucles brunes et huileuses tombant en travers de son beau visage. « C'est seulement le début. Tu ne sais réellement rien. Et je suis désolé pour toi, bien sûr, mais allons. »

« J'ai attaqué mon frère », dit Rukia, les yeux agrandis sous une nouvelle vague de panique. « Ils m'ont obligée à attaquer mon propre frère ! »

Le corps de Coyote se tendit, ses yeux dardant la jeune femme avec surprise. Coyote se racla la gorge et gratta sa joue amaigrie avec nervosité. « Il te pardonnera. »

« Tu ne le connais pas », gémit Rukia, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. « Il a gardé de la rancune pendant les 400 dernières années. Il ne va pas simplement laisser tomber... »

« Ton frère... », commença Coyote avec hésitation. « C'est le vampire Byakuya, hein ? Ils n'arrêtent pas de mentionner son nom. »

« Oui », dit Rukia avec un hochement de tête affirmatif. « Le _comte_ Byakuya Kuchiki. »

« Oh, eh bien », fit Coyote en roulant des yeux, « je suis le _v_ _icomte_ Coyote Stark. »

« Comtesse Rukia Kuchiki », se présenta Rukia en offrant sa main. « Êtes-vous français ? »

« Oui, par la grâce de Dieu », répondit Coyote en plaçant ses lèvres contre la main délicate de Rukia.

« Mon père, quand il était en vie, faisait venir un tailleur depuis Paris pour confectionner nos robes », dit Rukia, le regard baissé sur ses mains.

« C'est un long voyage pour une robe », grogna Coyote en tirant sur le gant de sa main.

« Ça l'est ? », demanda Rukia. « Je n'ai jamais quitté la Roumanie avant. »

« C'est vraiment, vraiment très loin. Votre père était un homme frivole », repartit Coyote avec désapprobation.

« C'était un grand homme. Tout le monde autour de lui disait que c'était tellement dommage qu'il n'eût pas de fils. Mais il répondait haut et fort, pourquoi avoir sept garçons quand il pouvait avoir deux filles parfaitement intelligentes ? », récita fièrement Rukia en bombant son torse mince.

« Oh, doux Jésus », soupira Coyote en se pinçant le nez. « Tu es encore une enfant. Pauvre petite chose. »

« Je vous demande pardon », dit sèchement Rukia, « J'ai 436-euh 7 ans ! »

« Ton père mentait », dit Coyote en articulant chaque syllabe. « Il faisait au mieux avec la situation. Qui diable voudrait une fille en ce monde ? »

« Quel monde ? », demanda Rukia en jetant un regard noir de colère à Coyote. « Tu l'as dit toi-même ! Qu'ai-je eu à subir que toi, un garçon, n'aies pas ? »

« C'est- tu- Attends une- », balbutia Coyote.

« Touché(1 )», dit Rukia avec un sourire triomphant. « C'est du français, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ta petite taille », répondit Coyote puérilement. « Voilà. »

« Ah oui ? Eh bien, ton visage est allongé ! », s'exclama Rukia en pointant un doigt fin. « Il est long comme celui d'un cheval ! »

« Tu as une tête ronde », dit Coyote en croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

« Tes yeux sont trop rapprochés », riposta Rukia.

« Je t'aime bien », dit Coyote en hochant résolument la tête. « Même si tu as un corps de garçonnet. »

« Bon, eh bien, peut-être que je peux passer outre ta figure d'idiot », concéda Rukia. « Dieu sait que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. »

« Alors nous sommes d'accord », dit Coyote, le regard de nouveau perdu derrière la vitre. « Tous les trois jours, nous devrions nous adresser la parole... »

« Tu es très étrange, Coyote Stark », dit Rukia en s'asseyant sur le lit près de la fenêtre. Elle dévisagea Coyote, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. « Pourquoi être si triste ? »

« Que veux-tu dire? », demanda Coyote. Il s'éclaircit la voix. « Je pense simplement que tu as tord. Mes yeux sont mon meilleur atout... »

« Tes amis te manquent », réalisa Rukia en s'approchant doucement de Coyote. « N'est-ce pas ? »

« Quels amis ? », aboya Coyote en secouant la tête, les boucles de ses cheveux s'agitant dans tous les sens. « C'était sympa comme discussion. Refaisons-le une prochaine fois. » Et Rukia sut que Coyote avait fini de parler.

* * *

« Et que pensez-vous être en train de faire ? », demanda Byakuya en cillant lentement des paupières. Ichigo et Shunsui se retournèrent doucement, les lèvres fermement pincées. À l'unisson, ils secouèrent la tête, marmonnant tous les deux dans leurs barbes. « Eh bien ? Expliquez-vous. »

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de venir », dit Shunsui tout simplement, en croisant enfin le regard froid de Byakuya.

« Mais nous avons une mission », ajouta Ichigo, son couteau glissant le long du morceau de bois qu'il tenait dans la main.

« Qu'allez-vous bien faire avec deux épées, trois couteaux et un… un bâton très pointu ? », soumit au bon sens Byakuya, la déception et la perplexité évidentes sur son beau visage. « Vous ne pouvez pas le tuer avec ces joujoux. »

Passant nerveusement la langue sur ses lèvres, Renji intervint : « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous devons le tuer du tout. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit un mauvais gars. »

« Il est dangereux. Fais-moi confiance », dit Ichigo en repensant au regard chargé de haine que Kira avait porté sur lui.

Byakuya hocha la tête : « Oh, je suis sûr qu'il est très dangereux », admit -il. « C'est pourquoi vous êtes tous les deux des idiots. » Il arracha sans effort la lance à moitié taillée de la main d'Ichigo. Il pinça la hampe entre deux doigts, cassant le bois en deux en moins de deux secondes. « Vous dites : "Les Maîtres sont mauvais", "Les Maîtres sont effrayants", "Les Maîtres sont puissants"… Puis vous vous comportez comme si le Maître était votre paternel, lequel, tout simplement, se contentera de vous fouetter proprement avant de vous envoyer au lit. »

« Nous devons faire quelque chose », souffla Ichigo. « C'est là ce que nous sommes... »

« Laissez-moi clarifier une chose rapidement », interrompit Byakuya en levant un doigt devant Ichigo. « Je suis égoïste. Je suis si incroyablement égoïste que cela vous rendra fou au cours des cinq prochaines années… Je suis tellement égoïste que si vous êtes sur le point de mourir, si vous n'êtes qu'à quelques instants de la mort et qu'il n'y a pas moyen de vous sauver, je vous tuerai moi-même. »

La pièce s'était tue. Nullement affecté, Byakuya poursuivit : « Que votre cadavre nourrisse mon ennemi, alors votre cadavre est aussi mon ennemi. Que votre cadavre aide mon ennemi, alors votre cadavre est aussi mon ennemi. Vous, pas un seul d'entre vous, ne tomberez entre les mains d'un ennemi aussi longtemps que je serai parmi vous. »

« C'est d'une telle prévenance », murmura Ichigo, se renfonçant dans son siège.

« Non, il a raison », soupira Shunsui avec défaite. « Spécialement puisque nous sommes une source de nourriture pour les Maîtres comme pour les vampires. Qui devrions-nous nourrir ? Nos ennemis ou nos alliés ? »

« Je remarque que tu n'as pas dit "amis", dit, pince-sans-rire, Ichigo, en fichant son couteau entre ses pieds.

« En effet », confirma Shunsui. « Soyons honnêtes, nous ne sommes pas tous des amis. »

« Cela doit changer », dit Renji en lançant un regard significatif à Ichigo.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous tenir la main et de tresser des paniers », grogna Ichigo. « Ce Maître… Il ne m'aime pas… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment... »

« Est-ce que tu le connais ou autre ? », demanda Shunsui.

« Pas du tout », reconnut Ichigo. « Je ne m'informe pas vraiment de tous les Maîtres connus figurant sur la liste... » Ichigo regarda à la ronde d'un air désolé. « Les Maîtres qui nous rendent compte suivent si bien les règles que je n'ai jamais pensé que c'était important. »

« Rendent compte ? » demandèrent Shunsui et Renji en même temps, leurs sourcils froncés de confusion au point de se toucher.

« Que voulez-vous dire par "suivre bien les règles" ? », demanda Byakuya, et soudain il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'irritation sur son visage. Il était curieux, une presque-joie attachée à cette curiosité, et son attitude entière avait changé.

« Eh bien », commença lentement Ichigo, « le Conseil des Anciens est en quelque sorte… eh bien… Ils deviennent un peu... »

« Recommence, depuis le début », enjoignit Byakuya en tirant à lui la chaise placée derrière. Il s'assit sans perdre une seconde et croisa les jambes.

« Le début de quoi ? », demanda Ichigo avec un haussement d'épaule.

« Quand as-tu rejoint le Conseil ? », suggéra Renji, ce qui suscita un regard noir plutôt amusant de la part d'Ichigo.

« Parfait », complimenta Byakuya, qui décocha sans y penser un sourire en direction de Renji. « Quand avez-vous rejoint le Conseil ? »

« La première fois que je les ai rencontrés », répondit Ichigo.

« Quoi ? », demanda Shunsui, l'intérêt piqué. Il se pencha en avant, genoux écartés. « Vraiment ? »

« Le début », grogna Byakuya, tiquant de la langue avec désapprobation. « Il ne faut pas raconter une histoire dans le désordre... » Byakuya regarda Shunsui, une étrange lueur dans le regard. « Cela demande un vrai Poète pour que cela marche. »

« Le début, eh bien, je suppose... » L'expression d'Ichigo s'assombrit. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains, s'occupant à triturer les petites peaux mortes des cuticules. « La première fois que j'ai rencontré le Conseil, j'étais malade. Je ne me souviens pas comment je suis arrivé là-bas, mais je me souviens de presque tout après que le Gardien m'ait trouvé. »

« Le Gardien », continua Ichigo, prenant une inspiration hésitante. « Il n'est pas humain et il n'est pas un changeant... » Ichigo se tut et passa les doigts dans ses cheveux. « Cela s'est passé comme ça... »

 _« Qui est là ? », demanda Yamamoto en regardant par les portes ouvertes du grand hall avec surprise._

 _Il n'y eut pas de réponse bien qu'une silhouette recroquevillée, agitée de tressaillements, s'avançât en traînant les pieds. La puanteur de la chair en décomposition était insupportable, et les membres présents du Conseil couvrirent leurs bouches. La silhouette se redressa, la forme d'un homme se dessinait à peine dans l'obscurité. La silhouette inclina la tête, comme si elle n'entendait que maintenant la voix de Yamamoto._

 _« C'est un changeant », souffla Unohana._

 _« Non ». Yamamoto avait parlé d'une voix ferme. Il secoua la tête, les yeux étrécis. Le Conseil attendit, tous retenant leurs respirations jusqu'à ce que la silhouette s'avançât dans la lumière._

 _À la vision inattendue, Urahara, la main couvrant sa bouche, étouffa un sifflement. Il échangea un regard avec Shinji, pris par surprise également. Shinji cliqua de la langue, ses yeux bruns plissés de dégoût. « Putain, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ce truc ? »_

 _Lorsqu'Ichigo essaya de parler, du sang dégoulina de sa langue et tout son corps fut pris d'un grand frisson. Il laissa échapper un grognement hébété, ses genoux s'entrechoquant dans sa démarche traînante. « Mon… c-orps... »_

 _« Urahara », dit sévèrement Yamamoto, les sourcils rapprochés de dégoût. « Détruis-le. »_

 _« Mais, ce n'est qu'un enfant », s'insurgea Unohana dans un souffle en s'approchant d'Ichigo avec sollicitude. « Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que nous pourrions faire. »_

 _« Je ne suis pas certain de ce que nous pouvons faire à ce niveau... », dit Urahara en plissant les yeux, songeur. « Est-ce que c'est vraiment un changeant ? »_

 _« Nous ne connaissons pas cette créature », gronda Yamamoto. « Nous ne lui devons rien. Elle est clairement malade. »_

 _« Mou-rant... » La voix d'Ichigo s'échappa comme un gargouillement, le sang suintant d'entre ses dents et coulant sur son menton jusqu'à la poitrine. « Aid... »_

 _« Il souffre », dit Unohana en tendant le bras comme pour le toucher. Elle retint sa main, ses cheveux nattés oscillant à la soudaineté du mouvement._

 _« Mon corps. » Ichigo parla tout à coup d'une voix caverneuse qui n'était pas la sienne. Il parlait lentement, en choisissant ses mots avec soin, mais avec aisance. « J'ai choisi un nouveau vaisseau. »_

 _Ichigo se plia en deux, les lèvres ruisselantes de sang. Il se tenait l'estomac d'un bras malingre. Il tendit l'autre vers le Conseil en secouant la tête. Ichigo fit un pas en avant ; un crac retentissant résonna dans la pièce en même temps que son fémur lui déchirait la peau._

 _« Je vais l'achever doucement », dit Urahara en s'emparant de son épée. « Ce sera faire acte de bonté. »_

 _« Ne le touchez pas ! », hurla le Gardien en se ruant dans le grand hall, à bout de souffle. « Et vous n'avez pas intérêt à le tuer ! »_

 _« Gardien ? », marmonna Yamamoto. « Qu'est-ce que tout ceci veut dire ? »_

 _« Oh-ho », roucoula Urahara, remisant son épée. « Vous ne venez jamais nous voir. »_

 _« Est-il un Maître? », demanda Unohana en détournant le regard de la vision misérable._

 _« C'est un changeant. Comme chacun de vous », aboya le Gardien, cajolant de deux mains légères le corps meurtri et ensanglanté devant lui._

 _« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui ? », demanda Shinji, dépliant ses jambes de sous son siège. « Je ne ressemble pas à ça. »_

 _Le Gardien déglutit. « Je dois l'emmener avec moi. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire », demanda Yamamoto. « À Carcer ? »_

 _« Non. Certainement pas à Carcer », insista le Gardien. « Il doit aller à Veritas. »_

 _« Mais vous ne pouvez pas laisser Carcer sans surveillance », affirma Yamamoto avec autorité, les sourcils froncés._

 _« Je n'ai pas à y être pour savoir exactement ce qui se passe », dit le Gardien, sa voix grave grondant de sa poitrine. Il essuya le sang des yeux aveugles d'Ichigo. « Je vous attendais, Ichigo Kurosaki. »_

 _« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? », exigea de savoir Yamamoto._

 _« On dirait qu'il va partir avec le gamin à moitié-mort », expliqua Shinji, titillant du doigt quelque chose à son oreille._

 _« Comprenez ceci », dit le Gardien en se tournant vers Yamamoto. « Je n'ai pas à vous obéir »_

« Yamamoto est un connard de première », soupira Renji. « J'aurai bien aimé que quelqu'un lui ait dit d'aller se faire voir. »

« Pour sûr que c'en est un », fut d'accord Ichigo. « Ainsi, voilà comment j'ai rencontré le Conseil et le Gardien. »

« Excusez-moi... », intervint Byakuya, « mais il manque certaines parties. De quelle maladie souffriez-vous ? Où le Gardien vous a t-il emmené ? Si le Gardien n'est pas un changeant, qu'est-il ? »

« Le Gardien, Urahara et Shinji ont finalement convaincu Yamamoto qu'il fallait m'aider », continua Ichigo. « Alors le Gardien a ouvert cet énorme portail. Tout est devenu froid comme la glace. De ma vie je n'ai jamais senti quelque chose de plus froid, avant ou après. Et le Gardien s'est transformé. Ce n'était pas comme pour un changeant. C'était incroyable. Aussi grand qu'une montagne... »

 _La terre trembla, l'air fut noyé d'une fumée épaisse et étouffante. Le Gardien, de retour dans sa forme usuelle, se laissa tomber à terre et pressa avec hésitation ses doigts contre la gorge d'Ichigo. Il regarda autour de lui, se mit debout et essuya ses mains tachées de sang._

 _« J'é...dais… en...dor...mi... », émit une voix rauque et profonde dans l'obscurité. « Guest-ce- gue... tu... veux… Hyourin...maru ? »_

 _« Il s'agit d'Ulquiorra », murmura le Gardien._

 _« Et alors quoi ? », gronda la voix._

 _« Il a rassemblé les 666 parties au complet », expliqua brièvement le Gardien. « Et il a choisi un vaisseau. »_

 _« Et ? » Le mot fut suivi par un rire guttural._

 _« Nous devons l'arrêter », dit doucement le Gardien._

 _« Pourquoi ? », grogna la voix._

 _« Nous n'avons pas notre place sur Terre », dit le Gardien avec colère, les poings serrés. « Elle appartient aux humains. S'ils se détruisent, ce sera leur faute… mais si nous les détruisons... »_

 _« Je… m'en fous. » La voix sembla tourbillonner dans la caverne obscure._

 _« Nozarashi, cesse donc. Montre-toi et regarde moi en face », exigea le Gardien avec impatience. « Arrête de jouer. »_

 _La caverne se secoua toute entière, la roche et la pierre devinrent les écailles du monstrueux dragon noir qui se révélait. Les eaux du lac au centre de la grotte se mirent à gonfler, paraissant augmenter en volume en même temps que croissait l'agitation du dragon._

 _Un seul œil vert s'ouvrit, qui se concentra sur le minuscule Gardien. Le dragon ouvrit la bouche, quelques panaches de fumée accompagnèrent son rire. Le dragon bougea légèrement la tête, désignant Ichigo. « Noie… le... »_

« Es-tu mort ? », demanda Orihime, les mains agrippés à l'encolure de sa chemise de nuit.

« Non, je ne suis pas mort », dit Ichigo en secouant la tête. « Et je croyais que tu étais déjà couchée. Va-t-en ! Tu ne devrais pas écouter ça de toute façon... »

« Son japonais s'est nettement amélioré », fit remarquer Shunsui en tapotant la tête d'Orihime. « Bon boulot, Shiro-chan... »

« Ce n'est pas le moment », avertit Jûshirô doucement, même s'il adressa à Shunsui un sourire indulgent.

« Je pense que c'est assez pour ce soir », dit Shunsui, ignorant la mine dévastée sur le visage de Byakuya. « Je suis sûr que c'est vraiment difficile pour Ichigo de nous parler de tout ça. »

« Mais nous n'avons pas encore appris ce que représente vraiment le Conseil ni ce qu'est le Gardien… Et à présent il y a un dragon ! », s'exclama Byakuya.

Le visage de Shunsui s'assombrit, et il avala péniblement le nœud dans sa gorge. « Ichigo, je dois te parler en privé… Tout de suite... »

« D'accord », dit Ichigo en se levant avec hésitation.

« Suis-moi », ordonna Shunsui en marchant vers la porte.

« Attends une seconde », cria Renji. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Nous revenons tout de suite », dit Shunsui avec un geste évasif de la main. « Laissez-nous une minute. »

* * *

« Dis-moi un truc », commença Ginjo lentement. « Quel marché as-tu passé, le petit français ? »

« Qui êtes-vous ? », demanda Coyote, avisant Ginjo d'un œil critique. « Est-ce que je vous connais ? »

« Charmant », grogna Ginjo sans humour. Il fléchit les genoux, la semelle de ses bottes boueuses à plat sur le lit, et vint s'adosser pesamment contre le mur. « Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as obtenu d'Aizen ? »

« J'ai obtenu de transporter partout ma défunte sœur dans une malle pendant presque une dizaine d'années avant que je ne la démembre », dit Coyote d'un ton égal. Il arracha un morceau de son pain rassis, appréciant presque l'expression sidérée du visage de Ginjo. « Au fait, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? » Coyote se frappa le front. « Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas pu lire ça avant ou un truc du genre ? »

« Un effet secondaire infortuné », répondit Ginjo avec une nonchalance affectée.

« C'est carrément dommage », dit Coyote avec un sourire narquois.

« À t'en briser le cœur », murmura Ginjo.

« Écoute », dit Coyote sèchement. « Tu me fais quoi, là ? Est-ce que tu essaies de devenir mon ami ? Parce que c'est impossible. » Les yeux de Coyote s'assombrirent. « Je veux juste faire mon temps, subir ma peine, et foutre le camp d'ici. »

« Tu ne m'arrives pas à la cheville, Stark », se moqua Ginjo. « Tâche d'éviter d'être si arrogant. Tu n'es que la putain du Maître. »

* * *

« Je ne me souviens pas », dit Ichigo, le visage froncé d'incertitude. « Je… Je suppose que j'ai oublié... »

« Quoi ? », jeta Renji en secouant la tête avec incrédulité.

« J'ai rencontré le Gardien, ensuite j'ai... » Ichigo se tut, incapable de se rappeler où il voulait en venir.

« Le dragon », suggéra Byakuya. « Qu'est-ce que tu te rappelles au sujet du dragon ? »

« Il était noir, avec les yeux verts », dit Ichigo lentement, comme dans un état second. « Et son rire. » Ichigo regarda l'assemblée avec de grands yeux. « Ce rire pouvait secouait le monde entier... »

« Mais c'est quoi ce foutoir ?! » Renji fit face à Shunsui. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bordel ? Est-ce que tu lui as signifié de se taire ? »

« Moi ? », demanda Shunsui, arquant un sourcil surpris. « Pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

« Eh bien… Comment ça "pourquoi" ? C'est toi qui te comportes bizarrement et... », argua Renji, les mots coupés par ceux, effrayants, de Byakuya.

« C'est parti. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est parti ? », demanda Shunsui en regardant Byakuya avec confusion.

« Le souvenir », dit Byakuya.

« Comment un souvenir peut-il tout simplement partir ? C'est impossible », insista Renji.

Byakuya appuya sa main glacée contre le front fiévreux d'Ichigo. Son visage était un masque sans expression et, pendant quelques secondes, tout le monde retint sa respiration. Byakuya se redressa et laissa retomber sa main contre sa hanche. « Je crois que nous en avons terminé pour la soirée. Je pense que je vais me retirer en premier. Veuillez m'excuser. »

« Eh, attends ! », protesta Renji.

Byakuya regarda Renji, le regarda vraiment, avec l'air d'en étudier chaque pouce. Il sourit, d'un sourire étrange, malveillant, qui donna à Renji la chair de poule. « Il vaut mieux qu'on en reste là. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », demanda Shunsui, regardant chacun à tour de rôle dans une absolue confusion.

« Tu es sorti parler dehors avec Ichigo », expliqua Jûshirô. « Brusquement, tu l'as convoqué au beau milieu de son histoire. Et maintenant il ne peut plus s'en rappeler la suite… Pourquoi cela ? »

« Quoi ? De quoi tu veux parler ? », demanda Shunsui.

« Viens, Orihime », ordonna Jûshirô, ses yeux verts surveillant Shunsui avec méfiance. « Allons nous coucher. »

« Shunsui », dit Ichigo doucement en le regardant. « Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée », admit Shunsui, sentant un terrible nœud se former dans son estomac.

Partie XXI : **fin**

* * *

(1) NdT : en français dans le texte


	22. Choisis ton Camp

**Neige en Wallachie**

* * *

Traduction de **The Snow in Wallachia** par YamatosSenpai

s/11636420/22

* * *

 **Partie XXII : Choisis ton Camp**

"Les civilisations meurent du suicide, non du meurtre."

Arnold J. Toynbee

* * *

« C'est insensé », souffla Renji en tirant Ichigo par le bras. « Il faut qu'on réfléchisse... »

« Réfléchir à quoi ? », jeta Ichigo, qui libéra son bras de la poigne de Renji. « Je ne suis pas fichu de me rappeler de quelque chose… Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Il y a juste un vide… Un grand trou noir... »

« Il faut qu'on repense à notre alliance », clarifia Renji, le regard vif et lucide. « Des changeants ne devrait pas "enjôler" d'autres changeants… Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas », soupira Ichigo en se prenant la tête dans les mains. « Mais nous ne sommes pas certains que c'était lui… Il y a un Maître ici... »

« De quoi tu te rappelles ? », pressa Renji, en s'accroupissant auprès d'Ichigo en signe d'encouragement.

« Je me souviens avoir rencontré le Conseil. Le Gardien m'a emmené quelque part… Il y avait de l'eau… Ensuite mon foutu Maître… il essayait de me tuer… », révéla Ichigo dans un souffle. « Il voulait mon corps... »

« Eh, c'est bien. Tu te souviens encore de presque tout... », considéra Renji. « Mais il n'y a toujours aucune raison pour qu'il t'ait enjôlé. »

« Excusez-moi », interrompit Byakuya, ses yeux gris acier se posant sur Renji. « Qu'est-ce que veut dire "enjôler" ? »

« "L'enjôlement" est le moyen par lequel nous récoltons les âmes », répondit Renji. « C'est l'une des capacités des changeants. En fait, ça a été la première chose que mon Maître m'a appris... »

« Et cela peut aussi retirer les souvenirs », ajouta Ichigo. « Supposons, pour faire simple, que mon âme soit scellée. Vous ne pouvez pas me retirer mon âme. Alors, si vous "m'enjôliez", cela enlèverait un souvenir à la place. »

« C'est un pouvoir répugnant », jeta Byakuya en croisant ses bras devant son estomac comme s'il souffrait.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose que nous avons l'habitude de faire », signala Renji. « C'est de mauvais goût, honnêtement. Je suis stupéfait que Shunsui puisse même y arriver. Ce n'est pas un changeant particulièrement talentueux…. »

« C'est parce que Coyote a toujours fait tout le travail », intervint Ichigo. « Et le fait encore d'ailleurs. »

« Coyote… Stark ? », dit lentement Byakuya. « Quel est son rôle dans tout ça ? Je n'arrête pas d'entendre ce nom. »

« C'est un changeant. Il a le même Maître que Shunsui », commença Renji. « C'est juste un gamin qui n'a même pas encore dépassé l'âge de sa durée de vie originelle.

« Il cavale avec Ginjo et Tsukishima en ce moment même », marmonna Ichigo.

« Revenons à notre sujet de départ », soupira lourdement Byakuya en se frottant les tempes. « Si Shunsui vous a "enjôlé" pour obtenir votre souvenir, est-ce que cela veut dire qu'il l'a en sa possession ? Ou a-t-il été détruit ? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas », admit Ichigo, qui échangea un regard avec Renji.

« Dans ce cas, vous pouvez tout simplement lire dans l'esprit de Shunsui », dit Renji avec excitation.

« Je ne peux point », dit Byakuya fermement en croisant les jambes.

« Pourquoi non ? », demanda Ichigo, les traits adoucis par l'inquiétude.

« Parce que les pensées de Shunsui sont illisibles ». Byakuya parlait à voix basse. « Il est possible d'en avoir des aperçus, bien sûr, mais au mieux, ils sont incompréhensibles. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? », questionna Renji.

« Je ne pourrais le dire », répondit Byakuya. « Mais je puis dire ceci, c'est un allié. »

« Pour qui ? », grommela Ichigo.

« S'il vous a pris ce souvenir, s'il vous a enjôlé pour le faire, cela veut dire que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour vous », dit Byakuya en croisant les bras.

« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ferait-il cela ? », gémit Renji. « Cela n'a aucun sens ! »

« C'est du passé. C'est terminé », dit Ichigo en se levant tout à coup. « Le souvenir qu'il m'a pris… C'était un horrible cap de ma vie. C'est du passé. C'est terminé. » Ichigo se brossa les mains. « Je suis allé dans Veritas et j'y suis presque mort. J'en suis sorti avec des capacités stupéfiantes. C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis si fort. Je n'y suis pour rien. Je ne suis pas spécial. J'étais simplement un changeant ordinaire. »

Byakuya se retint de prendre la parole, souhaitant désespérément poser à Ichigo une centaine de questions supplémentaires. Il se mordit la lèvre, son beau visage plissé par un froncement de sourcil. Il regarda Ichigo partir et aussitôt Renji poussa un long et misérable soupir.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? », demanda Renji en dévisageant Byakuya. « Vous pouvez le dire, hein ? »

« Il va bien », dit Byakuya en hochant la tête. « Bien qu'il soit décidément plus morose qu'il n'en a l'air... »

« Pouvons-nous faire confiance à Shunsui ? », demanda Renji.

« Pourquoi me le demandez-vous ? Je ne suis pas l'un des vôtres... », dit Byakuya.

« Parce que je respecte votre opinion », justifia Renji, ses joues se teintant d'un léger rose.

« Je ferais de même… si j'étais vous... », reconnut Byakuya. « Premièrement, il est extrêmement puissant, bien plus même qu'Ichigo. Et deuxièmement, au moins, il est loyal. »

« Mais c'est possible qu'il nous ait ouvertement sabotés... », grogna Renji, le stress lui serrant la gorge.

« Qui est "nous" ? », demanda Byakuya en regardant Renji dans les yeux. « Vous et Ichigo ? N'êtes-vous pas tous les deux là pour _lui_ apporter votre aide ? Ne fait-il pas partie de "nous" ? »

« Eh bien, je... »

« Ensuite, il y a Izuru Kira, le Maître qui réside dans cette ennuyeuse petite ville. », continua Byakuya. « Il n'a pas eu l'air de faire très bon accueil à Ichigo. Y avait-il une raison ? Quand Ichigo a commencé à s'expliquer, Shunsui est devenu nerveux. Pourquoi ? Il y a un million de questions et personne n'a de réponse. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi penser », gémit Renji.

« Cela importe peu », murmura Byakuya, la main caressant celle de Renji. « Vous pouvez changer d'avis demain si vous le voulez. C'est votre prérogative. »

« Vous êtes très intelligent », chuchota Renji, qui craignit de réagir à la main contre la sienne. Il appréciait la sensation de la main froide de Byakuya et ne voulait pas que le vampire la retire.

« Cela m'a été enfoncé dans le crâne très jeune », repartit Byakuya. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, ses mains croisées avec soin sur ses cuisses. Il soupira, les yeux baissés sur ses ongles griffus. « Enfin, en quelque sorte. J'ai passé ma jeunesse avec un peuple qui ne savait ni lire ni écrire. »

« Je n'ai pas appris à lire avant d'avoir signé mon contrat », expliqua Renji. « Je suis passé de parler une seule langue, terriblement mal à vrai dire, à parler toutes les langues que j'ai entendues. »

« C'est stupéfiant », souffla Byakuya. « Penser que de telles créatures existent. »

« Croyez-vous vraiment que Kira soit inoffensif ? », demanda Renji.

« Il pourrait causer du mal sans aucun doute », clarifia Byakuya. « Mais je crois honnêtement qu'il ne le veut pas. »

« Pouvez-vous lire dans son esprit ? », questionna Renji.

« Seulement quelques bribes... » Byakuya lutta pour trouver les mots justes. « Mais c'est intense et en désordre. Et parfois, c'est dans une langue qui semble à peine humaine... »

« Que croyez-vous que les Maîtres sont ? », pressa Renji. « Des démons ? Des diables ? Quoi ? »

« Je ne saurais dire », insista Byakuya. « Mais ils ne sont pas comme vous et moi. »

* * *

« Quelle pitié de vous voir partir », soupira la serveuse en secouant tristement la tête. « J'aimerais pouvoir vous persuader de rester. Le temps est effroyable… Et vous avez deux enfants avec vous... »

« Je suis un adulte », grogna Ichigo, en lui jetant un regard noir à travers ses paupières plissées.

« Merci », dit Shunsui, s'accompagnant d'un charmant sourire, « mais nous devons vraiment partir maintenant. »

« Buvez un peu de bière avant », insista la serveuse. « Cela vous tiendra chaud pendant votre voyage. »

« Je ne dirai pas non », accepta Shunsui, souriant de plus belle. Il prit la chope de bière offerte et la but rapidement, quelques gouttes dégoulinant sur son menton. Renji l'engloutit avec bruit puis s'essuya le visage du bras. Byakuya refusa la boisson et Renji la prit à sa place. Jûshirô et Ichigo burent avec plus de correction mais finirent assez rapidement aussi

« Merci », dit Ichigo, inclinant la tête. « Nous apprécions votre hospitalité. »

« Je vous en prie », répondit la serveuse. « Bon voyage, Messieurs. » Elle sourit gentiment à Orihime. « Vous aussi, petite demoiselle... »

Le groupe quitta la taverne, s'engouffrant dans la luminosité aveuglante de fin de matinée. Le soleil se reflétait sur la neige, et la glace commençait à fondre sous leurs pas. « De quoi parle-t-elle ? », demanda Shunsui. « Il fait un temps magnifique. »

« Qui sait ? », murmura Jûshirô, incitant Orihime à marcher en file indienne, derrière lui et devant Ichigo. Jûshirô surveillait Shunsui prudemment, presque comme s'il s'attendait à ce que, tout à coup, il prît le groupe en otage à la pointe de son épée. Puis ce sentiment s'évanouit, et il secoua la tête, ses cheveux s'envolant de ses épaules comme un halo. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, les mains retombant calmement à ses côtés.

Le groupe marcha pendant plusieurs minutes dans un silence relatif, l'unique son étant le grincement de leurs bottes sur la neige et le doux fredonnement d'Orihime. La fillette était insensible à l'atmosphère tendue et virevoltait joyeusement, dansant presque alors que le groupe avançait d'un pas lourd.

« Mais dis-le », dit Shunsui, ses bottes faisant bruyamment crisser la neige à demi-fondue.

« Dire quoi ? », demanda Jûshirô, en repoussant une mèche de cheveux blancs derrière son oreille.

« Ce que tu as dans le crâne, quoi que cela puisse être, bon sang », aboya Shunsui en attaquant de front Jûshirô.

« Il n'y rien que je veuille dire », dit Jûshirô doucement, les yeux gravement plissés.

« Vous tous... », hurla Shunsui, le sang faisant gonfler les veines de son cou, « vous me regardez comme si j'étais la foutue peste. »

« Papa ? », murmura Orihime avant que Jûshirô ne la fît taire d'un pincement ferme.

« Personne ne te regarde... », assura Renji à Shunsui avec un haussement d'épaule.

« Vous pensez qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez moi... », grogna Shunsui, les mains tremblantes de rage pure. Leur silence sembla l'exaspérer encore plus. « Pas vrai ? Eh bien, allez vous faire voir. » Shunsui se recula vivement, sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre. Il agita la tête en se mordant les lèvres. « Allez vous faire voir, tous autant que vous êtes. »

« Il faut que tu reprennes ton calme », insista Jûshirô en hochant résolument la tête. « Nous ne pouvons pas avoir cette conversation ici. »

« Quand alors ? », exigea de savoir Shunsui avec colère. « Toi, toi entre tous ! Nous sommes amis depuis que nous avons huit ans ! Huit ! Nous avons parcouru ensemble des dizaines de milliers de kilomètres et tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

« Je te fais confiance », dit Jûshirô calmement.

« Ouais, et c'est pour ça que tu gardes la main sur ton épée depuis la maison de passe ! », accusa Shunsui.

« Nous sommes tous un petit peu confus », intervint Ichigo en levant les mains, paumes ouvertes. « Mais il n'y a aucune raison de se battre. »

« J'ai confiance en toi, mais je n'ai certainement pas confiance en ton Maître... », continua Jûshirô, ignorant l'intervention d'Ichigo. « Et avec ce que nous avons vu récemment… qui peut dire si Aizen n'a pas pris le contrôle sur toi ? »

« Même si Aizen me contrôlait… je suis encore moi. Qu'est-ce que tu projettes de faire avec ton épée ? Essayerais-tu de me tuer ? », questionna Shunsui, les yeux élargis de détresse.

« Voudrais-tu que je te laisse faire du mal à Orihime ? », riposta Jûshirô, frustré. « Ou préférerais-tu que je t'arrête ? »

« C'est tout ce j'ai besoin d'entendre », cracha Shunsui en hochant la tête avec amertume.

« Shunsui... », supplia Jûshirô au départ orageux de Shunsui, la panique sourdant de sa voix. « Attends... »

« N'aie pas l'audace de faire un seul pas de plus, Shunsui Kyôraku... », mit en garde Byakuya, la sclérotique de ses yeux noircissant hideusement. Il faisait face à Shunsui, bien que le changeant ne l'eût même pas vu bouger. Byakuya leva une main griffue, où des veines d'un bleu glacé perçaient à travers une peau presque translucide. Les traits de son beau visage s'effaçaient, laissant derrière, ceux, figés, d'une créature hideuse. Sous la peau maladive, le sang noir avait l'air de se tortiller. Quand il parla de nouveau, sa voix grave était atrocement distordue : « Nous avons passé un contrat. »

Orihime hurla, un cri à faire tourner les sangs, qui ne se termina que lorsqu'elle s'effondra dans la neige. Jûshirô, incapable de quitter des yeux le visage terrifiant du vampire, s'agenouilla mécaniquement auprès d'elle. La chair parcourue de hérissements, la peau couverte de chair de poule, il frissonnait. Il fixait des yeux Byakuya, le regard agrandi et confus. Ichigo, inconsciemment, commença à se transformer, la moitié de son corps invisible, comme s'il avait l'intention de fuir.

Renji avala une bonne goulée d'air et s'avança. Il fit signe à Ichigo puis à Jûshirô, leur indiquant de le suivre. Les yeux baissés, il se contraignit à sourire bravement. Il écarta de l'épaule Shunsui avant de s'arrêter devant Byakuya. Renji s'éclaircit la voix et se força à soutenir le regard vide de Byakuya. « Nous tenons toujours notre parole. »

« Il y a quelque chose d'autre », dit Byakuya, la voix presque méconnaissable.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? », demanda Renji, s'armant contre la terreur pure qu'était le vampire.

« Des gens de _votre_ espèce arrivent... », expliqua Byakuya.

« Grimmjow » ? demanda Ichigo, l'espérance évidente dans la voix.

« Non. » Byakuya nia de la tête. « Mais je connais leur odeur… de quelque part... »

« Nous devrions continuer d'avancer », dit Ichigo, dont le corps resurgissait pleinement à la vue. « Nous n'avons pas besoin d'être rejoints par des "amis" qu'on aurait perdus de vue.

« Entendu », acquiesça Renji en appuyant du menton.

« Prends la tête », somma Byakuya, les yeux rivés sur Shunsui.

Shunsui déglutit péniblement en détournant le regard aussi vite que possible. « Suivez-moi. »

* * *

« Cela fait long, cinq ans », souffla Shunsui en s'enfonçant entre les bras austères d'un fauteuil en bois. Il s'appuya contre la table en regardant Jûshirô avec lassitude.

« Nous avons fait une erreur », chuchota Jûshirô, sachant fort bien que ce n'était pas _lui_ qui avait fait l'erreur. « Il est bien trop dangereux pour rester auprès d'Orihime. »

« Prudence... » avertit Ichigo, les yeux balayant la rue en contrebas avec intérêt. « Il saura ce que nous disons de lui. »

« Aujourd'hui », débuta lentement Jûshirô, « c'était terrifiant. Et je ne suis pas une petite fille. »

« Je sais, je sais... » Shunsui gémit, s'affaissant sur la table avec découragement.

« Et maintenant, nous avons un autre problème », intervint Ichigo. « Byakuya a mentionné la présence d'autres que nous. Qui sont-ils ? Il n'a pas réagi aux changeants du bordel… Alors est-ce que ça veut dire que les changeants de Kira sont vraiment aussi différents de nous que ça ? Et de qui sont les changeants qui arrivent vers nous ? Sont-ils toujours sous contrat ? »

« Ils sont trop loin », admit Shunsui doucement. Je ne peux pas encore les percevoir. »

« Je ne capte pas leur odeur... », convint Ichigo. « Mais j'ai ce nœud dans l'estomac. Je n'aime pas cette sensation. »

« On attire les ennuis », réalisa Shunsui, secouant la tête avec inquiétude. « Rien de ce que je fais n'est jamais facile. »

« Tu attires les ennuis », confirma Ichigo. « Et tu as raison, rien chez toi n'est ordinaire... » Ichigo sourit gentiment, tapotant affectueusement le dos de Shunsui d'une main légère. « C'est pourquoi je ne te lâche pas d'une semelle. Tu n'es pas comme moi. Tu ne ressembles à aucun autre. Et je veux savoir pourquoi. »

« La faute à pas de chance », répondit Shunsui.

« Je pense que c'est plus que ça », rigola Ichigo. « Parce que les hommes que j'ai jamais nommé ami avaient tous la pire des chances. »

« Nous sommes de retour », annonça Renji, la porte claquant derrière lui contre le mur. Il fit une grimace d'excuse, vérifiant le mur où le métal de la poignée avait cogné.

« Nous sommes encore trop près , dit Byakuya, le dos pressé contre la paroi. Il regardait partout sauf vers les autres, ses cheveux noirs tombant élégamment de part et d'autre de son visage blafard. « Je peux encore sentir l'odeur du Maître quand le vent souffle dans la bonne direction. »

« On devra faire avec pour le moment », expliqua Shunsui. « Je pense que nous avons besoin de quelques jours de plus avant de continuer. »

« Je ne veux pas marcher... », se lamenta Orihime. « C'est tellement ennuyeux et cela me fait mal aux pieds. Et la nourriture est bizarre... »

« La Serbie possède des orphelinats en quantité », remarqua Shunsui en arquant un sourcil d'avertissement.

« Je te manquerai », répliqua Orihime en croisant les bras sur la poitrine et en faisant la moue.

« Je ne peux pas croire que _t_ _oi_ tu trouves la nourriture bizarre ! », s'exclama Ichigo. « Ce que tu manges est pratiquement immangeable pour toutes les autres espèces de créatures... »

« Tais-toi, scinque puant ! », asticota Orihime, et elle tira la langue.

« Je ne suis pas un lézard ! », protesta Ichigo, les joues rougissantes.

« Vous êtes plus vieux que moi... », intervint tout à coup Byakuya. « Mais vous agissez de façon de si immature. L'âge auquel vous signez votre contrat influence-t-il pour toujours votre maturité ? »

Un œil à demi-fermé, concentré sur Byakuya, le visage d'Ichigo se crispa. Ichigo ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis changea d'avis, un grondement singulier s'échappant de ses lèvres au lieu de mots. Il marmonna dans sa barbe en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches.

« Pour reprendre là où j'essayais d'en venir », dit Byakuya en reportant son attention sur Shunsui, « si je peux le sentir, il peut nous sentir. Ai-je raison ? »

« On devra faire avec », répéta Shunsui.

« Je suis souffrant », murmura Byakuya, et les changeants auraient pu jurer qu'ils le virent chanceler. « Je dois me nourrir. »

« Ici ? », demanda Shunsui, se souvenant trop bien du massacre dans le village en contrebas du précipice.

« Ici et maintenant », affirma Byakuya avec force, les ongles s'enfonçant dans la chair de ses paumes. « Je vais revenir. »

« Voulez-vous que je vienne ? », demanda Renji. « Je peux aider, comme la dernière fois. »

Byakuya prit une inspiration, l'air s'engouffrant entre ses lèvres à toute vitesse. Il paraissait surpris et un moment plus tard son cœur tambourina en son sein. Il agrippa sa poitrine, son beau visage exprimant son inconfort.

Ce fut quelques secondes plus tard que Renji réalisa l'implication de ses mots. Il avait voulu dire qu'il pouvait monter la garde, mais il se souvint rapidement de ce qu'avait entraîné la frénésie alimentaire de Byakuya. Il frissonna, le rouge montant à ses joues tannées. « Je peux aider, absolument. »

« C'est... », commença Byakuya qui reprenait lentement son sang-froid. « C'est probablement pour le mieux. » Il s'écarta du mur, sa main griffue s'attardant, séductrice, sur l'épaule de Renji. « Allons-y. »

« Je ne l'ai pas dit dans ce sens-là, au début... », héla Renji derrière Byakuya.

« Insinuez-vous que c'est moi le pervers ? », demanda Byakuya, le sourcil arqué, son visage tourné vers Renji. Il sourit, ce fut bref et vite passé, mais c'était un charmant sourire qui réchauffa le cœur de Renji.

« Bien sûr que non... », convint Renji en courant après Byakuya, dévalant les marches et franchissant le seuil de la taverne exiguë. « Eh, euh », commença Renji, lui et Byakuya marchant enfin côte à côte. « Vous avez dit que vous ne vous sentiez pas bien… Comment allez-vous? »

« Le sang est ce qui me garde vivant », dit Byakuya avec un hochement d'épaule. « Je me suis abstenu d'en boire depuis pas mal de temps. Seulement un verre ou deux par semaine. Mais récemment, je me suis nourri plus souvent. Naturellement, mon corps doit se réadapter. Et comme pour une drogue, lorsque que je suis en manque, je commence à souffrir... » Byakuya regarda Renji dans les yeux. « Cela ne veut pas dire que la souffrance n'est pas présente tout le temps. »

« Alors vous souffrez ? », demanda Renji en humectant ses lèvres.

« Une agonie à vous déchirer les entrailles », confirma Byakuya, les commissures de la bouche agitées de contractures. « Une faim comme je n'en ai jamais ressentie lorsque j'étais en vie. »

« Est-ce pourquoi vous voulez mourir ? », demanda Renji, un étrange sentiment s'insinuant comme de la glace en son sein.

Byakuya s'arrêta soudain, Renji lui rentrant presque dedans. Byakuya se racla la gorge, accrochant le regard de Renji. « J'ai vécu une fois déjà. C'était merveilleux et terrible ; beau et horrible… mais c'est terminé. Je suis fatigué. » Byakuya empoigna les mains de Renji, ses paumes enserrées dans les siennes. « Je suis si fatigué. »

« J'ai vécu pendant longtemps... », essaya d'expliquer Renji. « Et je pense toujours que j'en veux encore plus... »

« Vous êtes devenu immortel parce que vous vouliez vivre. Pour une raison ou une autre, vous avez passé un contrat. Vous vouliez quelque chose. » Byakuya marquait le ton, réclamant que Renji comprît. « Je suis devenu vampire parce que j'ai voulu mourir. Réalisez-vous maintenant ? Je n'ai jamais voulu ceci. Cette demi-vie est une punition pour avoir commis un suicide. »

« Vous ne changerez pas d'avis ? », demanda Renji.

« Non », confirma Byakuya.

« Je comprends », répondit Renji doucement.

« Bien », murmura Byakuya en fermant les yeux.

« Mais je reste là... », dit Renji en élevant la voix. « Je ne suis peut-être pas capable de vous faire changer d'avis, mais vous ne m'avez pas fait changer le mien non plus. »

« J'ai trop faim pour m'occuper de votre cas maintenant », accusa Byakuya, qui descendit la rue à grandes enjambées dans un "pff" indigné. « Faites ce que vous voulez, c'est ce que vous ferez de toute façon. »

* * *

« Je veux que tu portes un message pour moi, Coyote », énonça posément Aizen en jetant un coup œil intéressé à travers la vitre.

« Bien, Monsieur », murmura Coyote en s'approchant. Il trembla lorsque Aizen chuchota à son oreille, les lèvres en effleurant la peau sensible. Coyote hocha la tête et prit sa veste sur le dossier du fauteuil.

« Et après que tu aies fini de transmettre le message », expliqua Aizen tranquillement, « brûlez tout du sol au plafond, avec tous ceux qui seront dedans », dit Aizen en relâchant les rideaux, qui se remirent en place.

« Oui, Maître », répondirent docilement Ginjo et Tsukishima.

« Sommes-nous en train de récolter des âmes ? », demanda Coyote, sa main droite se faisant douloureusement sentir.

« Non », dit Aizen, « je n'en ai pas besoin. »

« Et elle ? », demanda Coyote en désignant Rukia. « Est-ce qu'elle vient ? »

« Non », refusa Aizen en secouant lentement la tête. « Elle restera avec moi. » Aizen sourit, d'un sourire qui fit dresser tous les poils de la peau de Coyote. « Nous sommes toujours au milieu d'une expérience. »

* * *

« Ben ça va être un beau gâchis », grogna Ginjo en traversant la rue et en examinant l'immeuble d'en face.

« Il n'y a pas de libre arbitre quand il s'agit du Maître », avertit Coyote avec amertume.

« Finissons-en rapidement », dit Tsukishima, presque trop bas pour être entendu. « Je n'aime pas laisser un des miens avec cette créature. »

« Tu n'es plus un vampire, _mon pote_... », jeta Coyote. « Tu aurais dû y penser avant de signer ce foutu contrat. »

« Nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix. »

« Tu ferais bien de te trouver des couilles », provoqua Coyote. « Tu as encore un long, long chemin à faire. »

« Va porter le message », aboya Tsukishima en arrosant le mur extérieur avec du pétrole. « Dépêche-toi. »

« Donne-moi une minute ! », cria Coyote en bousculant Tsukishima. « Il faut que j'aille là-dedans. T'as pas intérêt à me faire flamber ! »

Les trois hommes pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, Tsukishima éclaboussant de pétrole les beaux tapis. Ginjo s'arrêta, bloquant l'accès aux lourdes portes de l'entrée. « Bonjour ? », héla Coyote, qui renifla l'air avec curiosité. « Qu'est-ce c'est que cette odeur ? »

Tsukishima craqua une allumette et, sans hésiter, la jeta au sol. Le visage de Coyote se convulsa de rage. D'un coup de griffe à la poitrine, il déchiqueta la chemise de Tsukishima et plusieurs couches de peau. « Je t'ai dit d'attendre. »

« Et je t'ai dit de te dépêcher », riposta Tsukishima.

« Il y a trop de fumée », dit Coyote, la chaleur des flammes lui roussissant la peau. « Je ne peux rien sentir. »

« Aucune importance », dit Tsukishima. « Je sais où il est. »

« Tu sais, Tsukishima », dit Ginjo en marchant à la suite de son compagnon. « Je ne tiens pas non plus à brûler jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive... »

Tsukishima ouvrit une autre porte à double battant et les trois hommes pénétrèrent dans un salon élégamment décoré. De la fumée tourbillonna hors de la pièce, piquant les yeux de Coyote. Il agita les mains devant son visage, surpris lorsqu'il vit plus nettement les occupants.

Des femmes magnifiques jonchaient partout la pièce, tel son ameublement. Elles ne montrèrent aucun signe d'alarme ou de panique, même à la vue de trois jeunes hommes très impressionnants. Dans le centre de la pièce, entouré par les femmes, se tenait un homme blond d'apparence délicate.

Il s'assit sur le sofa, un narguilé calé entre les jambes. Il prit une bouffée du bec de sa pipe et exhala lentement. Quand il parla, sa voix dégoulina de mépris. « Comment puis-je vous être utile ? »

« Nous sommes venus vous transmettre un message », dit directement Coyote, l'estomac se tordant douloureusement.

« Oh », fit Kira, le regard en partie caché par les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur l' œil.

« Ouais », dit Coyote, les lèvres et la gorge inconfortablement sèches.

« Je vous écoute », dit Kira, le visage contracté.

« Aizen a dit : "Choisis ton camp, Wabisuke." », dit Coyote, répétant le message d'Aizen.

« Oh. » Kira hocha lentement la tête en posant le narguilé sur la table devant lui. « Dites-lui que je viens juste de le faire. »

Partie XXII : **fin**


	23. Debout

**Neige en Wallachie**

* * *

Traduction de **The Snow in Wallachia** par YamatosSenpai

s/11636420/23

* * *

Mise en garde : scènes sanglantes... Attention, cette mise en garde sera la dernière. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'y aura plus de scènes sanglantes, c'est plutôt qu'arrivé au chapitre 23, cela devient inutile de le répéter, non ?

* * *

 **Partie XXIII : Debout**

« J'ai appris à haïr les traîtres ; il n'est point fléau que j'exècre davantage. »

\- Aeschylus

* * *

 _«_ _Byakuya... »_

 _Byakuya ouvrit lentement les yeux, les rayons du soleil matinal affleuraient à peine les montagnes. Il s'assit, écrasant l'herbe humide de rosée sous ses doigts. Il dévisagea Shuren avec, soudain, la peur au ventre. « Quoi ?_

 _«Debout», dit seulement Shuren en se penchant sur Byakuya, le fer de son épée venant cogner la cuisse du garçon._

 _J_ _etant un_ _coup_ _d'_ _œil autour du camp_ _avec méfiance,_ _Byakuya tira_ _de suite_ _sa propre épée._ _Son esprit s'éclaircit très vite,_ _l'_ _envie de dormir immédiatement oubliée. Byakuya voulut se_ _lever_ _mais Shuren l'en empêcha_ _en_ _s'accroupissant,_ _protecteur,_ _au-dessus de lui. « Shuren... »_

 _« Chut... », murmura Shuren, les lèvres pressées contre celles de Byakuya pour le faire taire. «_ _P_ _as_ _parler_ _._ _P_ _as_ _dormir_ _. »_

 _B_ _yakuya_ _confirma de la tête_ _et se mit à genoux_ _comme_ _Shuren se leva_ _it_ _. Il suivit Shuren en silence_ _dans le camp_ _,_ _contourn_ _ant_ _l_ _es autres guerriers encore endormis dans l'herbe. Byakuya était curieux, et nerveux, et il voulait poser à Shuren une d_ _i_ _zaine_ _et plus_ _de questions. Tant bien que mal il resta silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils_ _eusse_ _nt tous les deux atteint la rivière._

 _« Toi », dit Shuren en se tournant pour faire face à Byakuya. « Partir. »_

 _« Partir ? », demanda Byakuya en penchant la tête dans sa confusion._

 _« Toi partir », répéta Shuren en désignant la rivière d'un geste urgent. « Maintenant. »_

 _« Non », refusa Byakuya en réalisant dans le rêve que c'était un rêve. « Les autres... »_

Il ne savait pas s'il voulait dire les autres Huns ou quelqu'un d'autre. Il s'agita un peu, à la limite de se réveiller.

 _« Byakuya, s'il te plaît... », pria Shuren, une note inhabituelle dans la voix. « Pars. Pars ! »_

 _« Shuren ? »_ Byakuya lutta pour sortir du rêve. Ce n'était pas un souvenir. C'était un rêve, un rêve qui lui était indifférent. Il s'efforça de se réveiller. Il s'agita dans le lit, se débattit et roula d'un bord à l'autre, de plus en plus inconfortablement.

 _« Pas dormir ! », cria Shuren en empoignant Byakuya par ses épaules étroites. Il se mit à secouer le garçon, le visage crispé de panique. « Moi attendre. Toi debout ! »_

« Réveillez-vous », hurla Byakuya en s'asseyant abruptement dans le lit. Il balança les jambes par dessus le bord de sa couchette, ses pieds heurtant avec bruit le sol. Il attrapa la couverture la plus proche, tirant à lui la literie d'Ichigo. « Réveillez-vous ! »

« Hein ? »

« Réveillez-vous ! », répéta Byakuya, ses ongles acérés raclant l'épaule musclée de Shunsui. Il empoigna sans douceur le dormeur, le secouant pour le réveiller. Il tendit la main vers Jûshirô mais le samurai s'assit, les yeux agrandis de panique, un bras passé autour d'Orihime.

« Que se passe-t-il ? », chuchota Jûshirô en s'extirpant du lit avec précipitation.

« Debout ! », répéta Byakuya. Il déglutit péniblement. Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait expliquer, parce que, en réalité, il ne le savait pas lui-même.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? », demanda Renji en enfilant ses vêtements à la va-vite. Il sautait d'une jambe sur l'autre, s'habillant aussi rapidement que possible.

« Que quelqu'un me dise ce qui se passe ! », exigea Shunsui, du sang imprégnant sa chemise là où Byakuya l'avait agrippé.

Byakuya eut un hoquet étranglé et s'effondra, un genou au sol. Il se prit la gorge, son visage blafard couvert de sueur. Il se roula en boule, touchant du front le plancher. Il suffoquait et tentait douloureusement de déchiqueter de ses ongles sa gorge cuisante.

« Je ne vois rien... », annonça Ichigo en laissant retomber les rideaux. « Je n'entends rien... »

« Byakuya ? » Renji s'agenouilla auprès du vampire et plaça une main apaisante sur son dos.

 _J'ai fait un cauchemar_ , essaya de dire Byakuya sans pouvoir. Les mots ne sortaient tout simplement pas. Il essaya de nouveau de parler, de leur faire savoir qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être inquiet, mais il ne pouvait que suffoquer et hoqueter laborieusement. Renji resta auprès de lui, caressant ses longs cheveux noirs doucement.

Byakuya se sermonna, sa honte et son embarras grandissant de seconde en seconde. Reprends-toi, exigea-t-il de soi. Il inspira, cherchant l'air, puis se calma, ne respirant plus. Il cligna lentement des paupières, s'assit et se hissa sur les genoux.

« Comment tu te sens ? », demanda Renji doucement.

« Je vais bien », dit Byakuya, hochant la tête.

« Prêt à abandonner le plancher ? », demanda Renji en offrant son bras pour l'aider.

Byakuya se releva et regarda autour de lui, la mine honteuse. Surpris en plein sommeil, ses compagnons de chambrée avaient les cheveux dressés en tous sens. Leurs joues étaient fraîches et roses, des marques d'oreiller encore imprimés sur beaucoup d'entre elles. Chaque homme était encore plus ou moins déshabillé. Orihime dormait toujours dans le lit qu'elle partageait avec Shunsui et Jûshirô, ronflant doucement. « Je… Je vous présente mes excuses... »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? », demanda Shunsui en grattant son ventre nu.

Byakuya resta silencieux pendant un certain temps. Shunsui devint impatient. « Avez-vous entendu quelque chose ? »

« Non. »

« Avez-vous senti quelque chose ? »

« Non. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? », grogna Shunsui. « Est-ce qu'on doit s'inquiéter ou pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore. »

« Bon », soupira Shunsui, exaspéré. « Qu'est ce que vous voulez faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Pourquoi nous avoir réveillés alors ? », pressa Shunsui, l'incertitude plus que la colère se dessinant sur son visage.

« J'étais confus... », commença Byakuya avec hésitation. « Je suppose que j'ai rêvé et… alors, je... »

« Un rêve », dit Ichigo à moitié endormi, en hochant la tête avec entendement.

« Je ne rêve pas », expliqua Byakuya. « Alors cela m'a prit par surprise et … j'ai paniqué. »

« Je retourne au lit », dit Shunsui avec un hochement sec du menton. « Ne me réveillez pas à moins que l'auberge ne prenne feu. »

« Je… Je vous présente mes excuses... », répéta Byakuya rapidement, en s'inclinant poliment, les yeux baissés.

« Bonne nuit », dit Jûshirô, qui rengaina ses épées avant de remonter dans le lit étroit.

« Je pars en patrouille », dit Ichigo, qui enfila le reste de ses vêtements.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire... », grommela Byakuya. « J'étais en train d'expérimenter de simples hallucinations hypnagogiques. »

« J'ai compris », répondit Ichigo en marchant vers la porte. « Mais je vais quand même jeter un œil. »

« Sois prudent », lui rappela Renji.

« Évidemment », confirma Ichigo en adressant à Renji un bref et triste sourire.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? », offrit Renji.

« Non », refusa Ichigo. « Je reviens tout de suite. »

La porte se referma avec un grincement, puis le silence tomba dans la pièce. Byakuya s'assit sur le bord de son lit, la tête entre les mains. Le lit gémit lorsque Renji s'assit à côté de lui. Leurs épaules se touchèrent, la peau cuisante de Renji réchauffant Byakuya agréablement. Byakuya soupira en épiant Renji du coin de l'œil. « Tout le monde pense que je suis un idiot à présent. »

« Personne ne pense que vous êtes un idiot », insista Renji.

« Je me sens bête », confessa Byakuya en roulant des yeux.

« De quoi avez-vous rêvé ? », demanda Renji.

« De Shur- » Byakuya se tut, le prénom lui paralysant la langue. Il secoua la tête et se racla la gorge. « J'étais en train de dormir dans un champ. Quelqu'un m'a réveillé. » Byakuya étudia ses griffes avec un intérêt exagéré. « Il m'a dit que je ne devrais pas dormir et que je devais fuir... »

« Tout s'explique », dit Renji simplement. « Ne soyez pas trop dur avec vous-même. »

« C'est que tout semblait si réel », confia Byakuya. « On aurait dit un message. »

« Tout va bien », réconforta Renji. « Et Ichigo est... »

Les mots de Renji furent coupés net lorsqu'une énergie phénoménale et écrasante remplit l'atmosphère. L'énergie semblait croître et jaillir brusquement, telles les étincelles, d'un feu. Renji poussa un cri de surprise et sauta sur ses pieds. Il courut à la fenêtre tandis qu'une pesanteur s'abattait sur l'auberge.

Shunsui et Jûshirô se redressèrent et, une fois encore, bondirent hors du lit. Shunsui avait des picotements sur sa peau et des nœuds dans son estomac. « Il y a quelque chose dehors ».

« Je le sens », dit Byakuya, attiré comme un automate vers la fenêtre. « Cette sensation… C'est… la soif de sang... » Byakuya s'agrippa à l'arrête du mur d'une main dont les jointures blanchirent. « C'est l'intention de tuer. »

« Cette impression... », souffla Jûshirô, la respiration sifflante, ses poumons se crispant douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

« Ichigo est là dehors ! », gronda Renji, s'arrachant de la fenêtre. Il courut à la porte et en ouvrit avec violence le battant. Il disparut au fond du couloir avant que quelqu'un ne puisse l'arrêter.

« Où va-t-il ? », demanda Jûshirô, qui dégaina ses deux épées.

« Trouver Ichigo », expliqua Shunsui.

« Je vais le suivre », dit Byakuya en désignant la porte.

« Ramenez-les », ordonna Shunsui, accrochant des yeux le regard de Byakuya.

« Bien sûr », dit Byakuya, le coin des lèvres étiré par un sourire pincé.

« Soyez prudent, vous ne savez pas ce qu'il y a dehors... », mit en garde Jûshirô.

« J'en ai une assez bonne idée », affirma Byakuya, son sourire s'élargissant mystérieusement.

Byakuya descendit les marches étroites de l'auberge lentement, la main contre le mur. Il traversa la taverne et sortit dans l'air embaumé de la nuit. La neige fondue s'enfonçait sous lui, le mélange de terre et d'eau gelée formait une boue glaçante qui s'insinuait par le haut de ses bottes. Il se lança sur les traces d'Ichigo, et suivit sans bruit le changeant avec curiosité.

Ichigo n'avait pas encore perçu la présence de Byakuya. Il se concentrait tellement pour identifier l'énergie qu'il était complètement exposé. Byakuya racla ses poings contre la paroi extérieure d'un hangar. Ichigo leva les yeux, la surprise gravée sur son visage empourpré. « C'est vous... »

« C'est moi », confirma Byakuya en hochant la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Ce… Ce déferlement ? », demanda Ichigo en marchant vers Byakuya par pur réflexe.

« Quelque chose approche », dit Byakuya.

« Comme quoi ? », demanda Ichigo, la peur régnant dans ses yeux bruns écarquillés.

« Ferme les yeux », enjoignit Byakuya en plaçant une main de chaque côté du visage d'Ichigo. « Sont-ils fermés ? » Ichigo hocha affirmativement la tête. « Bien. Maintenant, inspire profondément... » Il y eut un autre jaillissement d'énergie noire et Ichigo sursauta. « Les yeux fermés et- inspire... » Byakuya massa doucement les tempes d'Ichigo,. « Comme ça… à présent… que perçois-tu ? »

« Une rage meurtrière », dit Ichigo, ouvrant les yeux et pivotant pour regarder Byakuya. « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est… ? », questionna-t-il, déglutissant péniblement.

« Est-ce que cela importe ? », demanda Byakuya.

« Quoi que ce soit, c'est énorme », murmura Ichigo.

« Pas nécessairement », fit remarquer Byakuya. « Cela pourrait simplement être très, très en colère. »

« On doit partir d'ici », réalisa Ichigo, en donnant à Byakuya une tape sur le dos. « Allons-y. »

« Tu projettes de fuir ? », héla Byakuya alors que le changeant tournait les talons en direction de l'auberge.

« Ne soyez pas idiot », souffla Ichigo, « C'est clairement au-dessus de nos moyens. »

Et pour preuve, un horrible vrombissement à la résonance sinistre emplit l'air. Il s'éternisa pendant plusieurs secondes glaçantes d'effroi avant de s'évanouir. Le son précéda la pesante atmosphère. L'air parut s'enfuir des poumons d'Ichigo. Il tomba à genoux, les jambes faibles, le visage pâle, en s'agrippant au mur du hangar.

« Ichigo... », chuchota Byakuya, les yeux fusant de toute part. « Les villageois... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? », chuchota de même Ichigo, toujours agrippé au mur en quête de soutien.

« Ils s'agitent... », articula Byakuya sans bruit.

« Il faut qu'on retourne à l'intérieur », intima Ichigo. « Qu'on retrouve les autres et qu'on quitte cet endroit... »

« Les villageois... », répéta Byakuya en pivotant lentement selon un large cercle.

« Si nous partons », suggéra rapidement Ichigo, « Ce qui vient, quoi que ce soit, nous suivra sans doute. Ces gens ne sont probablement pas la cible... »

« Rentre », exigea Byakuya, s'accompagnant d' un geste bref de la main.

Ichigo ressentit physiquement le joug d'une compulsion à obéir. C'était une sensation désagréable et il essaya de son mieux d'y résister. Mais il fut impuissant contre la commande que Byakuya avait donnée. Il se leva et retourna à l'auberge en titubant, son corps bougeant de son propre chef. « Byakuya ! Vous venez aussi, d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr », répondit Byakuya. Il serra le poing. « Maintenant reste-là. »

Une porte grinça bruyamment de l'autre côté de la rue. La porte grinça longuement sur ses gonds jusqu'à ce que le battant cognât contre le mur de la maison. Byakuya regarda attentivement une main émerger de l'obscurité totale. La main rampait sur le sol, entraînant hors de l'obscurité le bras en entier. Byakuya fronça les sourcils lorsque plusieurs autres portes s'ouvrirent partout dans le village.

Les villageois gisaient sur le plancher de leurs maisons, leurs corps tressaillant sans contrôle. Les premiers avaient finalement franchi le seuil de leurs demeures. Ils se mirent à geindre singulièrement tout en se hissant sur leurs pieds. Leurs yeux avaient roulé dans leurs orbites et leurs bouches béaient, leurs corps se convulsant comme sous l'effet d'une attaque.

« Byakuya ! », appela Renji, surgissant en courant de derrière un entrepôt. Il s'immobilisa dans la rue, surpris tout d'abord de voir Byakuya se tenant là si près. Puis son visage pâlit lorsqu'il vit les villageois qui progressaient vers eux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda Renji, les yeux plissés d'agressivité.

Il y eut un autre jaillissement d'énergie, qui dura plus longtemps que les précédents. Renji ne fut pratiquement pas affecté mais les villageois furent dévastés par cette nouvelle vague. Ils poussèrent de misérables cris, perçants, comme s'ils étaient en train de brûler vifs.

« Ne panique pas », recommanda Byakuya, soudainement aux côtés de Renji. « Tu te sentirais mal si tel était le cas. »

« Ichigo... », dit Renji en regardant l'auberge avec inquiétude.

« Cela devrait aller pour lui», expliqua Byakuya doucement. « Je l'ai renvoyé. Il devrait se remettre maintenant qu'il est à l'intérieur. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », demanda Renji, humectant ses lèvres après avoir parlé.

« Je vais peut-être devoir tuer les villageois », annonça Byakuya calmement. « Ils deviennent fous. »

« Et ce… _bruit_... », finit par dire Renji après avoir chercher en vain les mots qui décriraient correctement ce qu'il entendait. « Qu'est-ce qui vient par ici ? »

« Un démon », répondit Byakuya.

« C'est un grand village », dit Renji, surveillant les villageois cataleptiques qui rôdaient autour d'eux et l'auberge. « Pourquoi nous visent-ils ? »

« Ils sont humains », murmura Byakuya. « Ils sont faciles à tuer. »

« Mais pourquoi… ? », demanda Renji par-dessus les geignements grandissants de la foule. « Ils sont en train de nous encercler. »

« Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel », gronda Byakuya. « Je n'ai pas plus d'idée que toi, Renji... »

« Byakuya, Renji », héla Jûshirô en pénétrant dans la rue. Il marchait la tête droite, la posture parfaite. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon. Il sourit, ses yeux verts étincelant de mille feux magnifiques.

« Où est Shunsui ? » Le regard significatif de Renji passa de Jûshirô à la porte de l'auberge.

« Il garde Orihime », répondit Jûshirô d'une voix ferme, en exécutant quelques moulinets avec ses épées. « C'est moi qui me charge de ceci. »

« J'espérais que vous viendriez », dit Byakuya en avisant Jûshirô.

«Est-ce qu'ils peuvent être sauvés ? », demanda Jûshirô en regardant Byakuya dans les yeux. « Ou bien est-ce que nous leur accordons le coup de grâce ? »

« Tuez-les tous. »

« Compris. »

« Il faut que je m'en aille... », réalisa Renji en examinant l'espace à découvert. « Je ne peux pas me battre ici. »

« Va-t-en », dit Byakuya avec un hochement d'épaules.

« Tu vas nous déranger ici », ajouta Jûshirô.

Renji leur jeta un regard noir avec, sur la langue, une repartie bien sentie, mais il perdit le fil de ses pensées lorsque les geignements menaçants se turent. Le silence abrupt et soudain des villageois était suffisant pour que sa peau en fut toute hérissée. Renji échangea un regard avec Byakuya et Jûshirô, avant de parcourir des yeux la foule. Les villageois étaient tous debout, encerclant l'auberge et leur groupe. Ils étaient immobiles, silencieux, leurs visages cachés dans l'ombre. « C'est fini ? »

« Wouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! » Le hurlement déchira le silence, comme arraché de la gorge d'une femme ; frénétique et violent comme si on la torturait. Son cri embrasa la foule, et dans la seconde les villageois s'élancèrent. Sans aucun atermoiement la foule en délire se mit à tout détruire sur son passage. Plusieurs combats éclatèrent entre les villageois, voisins contre voisins, se battant à coups de poing, à coups de griffes. Quelques uns des hommes déments se mirent à arracher les lambris de bois de maisons d'autrui.

Un groupe de villageois chargea en direction de l'auberge. Renji jura et se rua en courant devant les portes. Il commença à se transformer, sa queue balayant sur le côté la première vague de villageois. Il s'enroula lentement, sa transformation toujours en cours.

« Ukitake-san », héla Byakuya en voyant le samurai aux cheveux blancs partir à l'assaut. Jûshirô ne prit qu'un instant pour répondre d'un regard à Byakuya. Une lueur rougeoyante semblait briller au fond de ses yeux verts, et Byakuya hocha le menton. Jûshirô n'aurait pas besoin de son aide.

Jûshirô lacéra la poitrine de son attaquant d'un coup de sabre, évitant de justesse le bout de bois que l'homme portait. Il inversa vivement sa lame et trancha profondément dans l'arrière des genoux de l'homme. L'homme s'effondra dans un cri, et glissa sur quelques mètres dans la neige fondue.

Jûshirô avançait rapidement, tranchant et mettant à terre toute personne qui venait sur lui. Le simple volume de villageois était un problème. Pour chaque homme qu'il neutralisait, trois autres semblaient prendre sa place. Jûshirô poussa un grognement de douleur lorsque des dents lui déchirèrent l'arrière de la jambe. Il lutta pour s'affranchir de l'emprise de l'individu à terre tout en retenant les attaques de ses adversaires.

« J'arrive... », cria Renji.

« Reste là-bas ! », ordonna Jûshirô. « Tu es seul à garder l'auberge... »

« Mais Shunsui et Ichigo y sont tous les deux... », argua Renji, encore hésitant.

« Reste… là-bas ! », hurla Jûshirô, son épée séparant net du tronc la tête de son agresseur. Il fit un pas ; entre les tendons mis à nu de la lacération à sa jambe, de la bave et du sang se mirent à suinter. Il grogna, se retourna et piétina de sa botte le crâne du responsable. Il appuya et appuya, ne relâchant son effort que lorsqu'il entendit un craquement sinistre sous son pied.

« Je vais réduire leur nombre », déclara Byakuya, qui, tout en parlant, avait enfoncé sa main à travers le buste d'une femme. Il lui arracha le cœur, écrasant l'organe encore palpitant dans sa main. Il disparut, pour réapparaître dans les secondes suivantes de l'autre côté de la foule amassée. Il passa d'un villageois à l'autre à grande vitesse, les tuant avec une horrible simplicité.

Vint le moment où le village fut de nouveau silencieux. Les cris avaient stoppé. Les pulsations emplies d'énergie avaient cessé.

Renji balaya tristement la ville des yeux. De sa longue et misérable existence, il n'avait jamais vu autant de sang. Il se couvrit le nez et la bouche, et tourna le dos au grotesque de la scène. Jûshirô s'approcha, ses sabres rouges de sang dans leurs fourreaux. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Je vais bien... », mentit Renji.

« Ils étaient innocents », témoigna Byakuya, lequel s'évertuait à éviter le sang sur lui et aux alentours. « Mais il nous était impossible de les secourir.. »

« C'est juste que je n'ai jamais tué un village tout entier comme ça... », grogna Renji en s'accroupissant.

« Ils s'entre-tuaient également », souligna Jûshirô. « Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu leur faire faire ça ? »

Sans prévenir, Renji dégobilla violemment sur la terre couverte de neige. Il gémit, son poing enfoncé dans le sol. Jûshirô lui tapota le dos, le réconfortant pendant qu'il se vidait du contenu de son estomac. Puis Renji s'assit, les jambes bien écartées pour éviter de vomir sur elles. « Merci… J'suis d'aplomb maintenant…. »

Il y eut une soudaine vague d'énergie. Elle trancha dans l'air comme une épée, les terrassant presque tous. Écrasé au sol, Jûshirô hoqueta, cherchant l'air, suffoquant et crachant du sang. Il se couvrit la bouche avec les mains, le pourpre maculant ses paumes blanches.

Shunsui bondit hors de l'auberge et glissa dans une mare de sang. Il partit à la renverse, se rattrapa sur une main et se redressa prestement, démontrant une certaine agilité. Il reprit sa course plus calmement vers Jûshirô. « Jûshirô… Jûshirô, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Shunsui », gronda Byakuya, « Laissez-le. » Byakuya pouvait à peine se tenir debout et ne pouvait pas comprendre que Shunsui ne fût pas affecté. « Quelque chose vient... »

« Jûshirô... », répéta Shunsui, ignorant l'avertissement de Byakuya. Il agrippa fermement les épaules de Jûshirô, l'attirant contre sa poitrine. « Tout va bien…. Respire... »

« Shun- » Byakuya chancela et tomba sur un genou. Il gémit de douleur en luttant pour se relever. La pesanteur était phénoménale. Il avait l'impression que son corps allait se briser. « Si vous pouvez bouger… Partez ! »

Shunsui leva les yeux, manifestement très inquiet que Byakuya fût à terre. « Quoi ? »

« Partez... », répéta Byakuya, sa peau ricochant d'une apparence à l'autre de manière hideuse. Il croisa le regard de Shunsui, les yeux entièrement noirs. « Quelque chose vient. »

Shunsui leva Jûshirô dans ses bras. Il contourna Renji et enfourcha maladroitement les piles de cadavres. Il disparut dans l'auberge, Jûshirô toujours tenu contre lui. Byakuya ne retint pas son rire sec, réussissant enfin à se remettre sur ses pieds. « Ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais dire. »

« Ca fait mal... », grimaça Renji.

« Ça a rendu la population folle », expliqua Byakuya, tentant un pas en avant.

Shunsui réapparut un moment plus tard. Il s'agenouilla à côté de Renji et le fit passer sur son épaule. « Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Allez-y », dit Byakuya avec un hochement de tête approbateur.

« Quoi que ce soit… l'auberge ne va pas nous protéger... », protesta Renji. « Laissez-moi rester ici... » Porté à l'intérieur, la voix de Renji mourut.

« C'est juste vous et moi maintenant », dit Shunsui une fois de retour, en se plaçant à côté de Byakuya.

« C'est à dire, vous, moi, et celui qui vient vers nous, quel qu'il soit », répliqua Byakuya.

« Vous êtes fort », souffla Shunsui en jetant un œil sur Byakuya avec nervosité. « Tout ira bien. »

« Vous plaisantez, n'est-ce pas ? » Byakuya partit d'un rire sans joie. « Je peux à peine me tenir debout. »

« Buvez », suggéra Shunsui, qui s'humecta les lèvres alors qu'ils attendaient avec une impatience nerveuse.

« Je ne peux pas me contrôler », souffla Byakuya. « Vous le savez. »

« Peu importe », chuchota Shunsui. « Vous pouvez tuer le truc qui s'amène et alors... »

« Ne soyez pas ridicule », l'interrompit Byakuya. « Vous… Chuuuut ! » Byakuya pressa un doigt fin et glacé sur les lèvres de Shunsui. Shunsui frissonna, combattant l'envie de repousser le contact de la peau moite de Byakuya.

« _Toi_ _…_ _Toi_ _..._ », appela une voix. « _Toi_ _…_ _ta_ _faute… C'est_ _toi_ _…_ _Toi_ _…_ _Toi_ _..._ »

« Qui est là ? », tonna Shunsui.

« _Tu_ _m'_ _y_ _a_ _s_ _obligé… Je ne voulais pas ça… Je ne voulais pas faire ça…_ » Une silhouette se présenta, à peine visible au bout de la route plongée dans le noir. « _Je ne voulais pas ça. Je ne voulais pas ça. Je ne voulais pas ça. Je ne voulais pas ça. Je ne voulais pas ça. Je ne voulais pas ça. Je ne voulais pas ça. Je ne voulais pas ça. Je ne voulais pas ça. Je ne voulais pas ça…._

« C'est l'un de vos congénères », réalisa Byakuya.

« _Je ne voulais pas ça. Je ne voulais pas ça. Je ne voulais pas ça. Je ne voulais pas ça…_ »

« Je ne reconnais pas cette voix... », souffla Shunsui.

« _Katen_... », appela l'homme. Il marchait lentement, mais les ténèbres semblaient être attachées à ses pas et l'engloutir. Shunsui écarquilla les yeux, recherchant un détail qui lui permettrait de l'identifier. Au nom de _Katen,_ un frisson avait couru tout le long de son échine

« Kira... », dit Byakuya, les yeux écarquillés. « C'est la même odeur. »

« Kira ? » Le regard de Shunsui passa de Byakuya à la silhouette noire avec perplexité.

« _Vous les avez tous tués ?_ », demanda Kira en marquant une pause dans la rue. Un autre déferlement s'abattit sur eux et Byakuya s'effondra. « _Ils n'étaient que des humains_... »

« Vous voulez dire ces villageois ? », demanda Shunsui. La panique suintait par tous les pores de sa peau. « Ils nous attaquaient. »

« Alors vous vous laissez tuer ! », cria Kira, le visage apparaissant enfin à leur vue. Il avait visiblement souffert. Son visage était déformé par une expression d'horreur. De la vapeur s'élevait du coin de ses yeux, là où la température de son corps faisait bouillir ses larmes avant qu'elles n'aient pu tomber. « Katen, tu les laisses te tuer ! »

« Mon nom n'est pas Katen... », s'écria Shunsui. « Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas celui que vous croyez. »

« Shunsui... », éructa Byakuya. « Partez... »

« Arrêtez ça », exigea Shunsui en réalisant que même Byakuya souffrait. « Vous êtes en train de tuer les gens. »

«C'est de la matière noire... », expliqua Kira, les yeux agrandis de frayeur. « Je ne peux pas l'arrêter. »

« Tuez-le... », grogna Byakuya. « Faites que… ça…cesse... »

« Je ne veux pas ça... », répéta Kira en s'approchant de Shunsui. « Je ne veux pas faire du mal aux gens... »

« Arrêtez... », murmura Shunsui. « Ne vous approchez pas... »

« Shu... », gémit Byakuya.

« C'est moi, Wabisuke », dit Kira en marchant sur Shunsui, les mains tendues vers lui. « Aide-moi... »

« Comment ? Comment je peux vous aider ? » Shunsui secoua la tête. « N'approchez pas... »

Kira agrippa Shunsui, enserrant dans ses mains chaudes les poignets de Shunsui. Shunsui poussa un cri de douleur quand l'étrange bouillonnement se déversa dans son corps. Kira s'effondra, son corps frêle pressé contre celui de Shunsui.

Shunsui voulut rejeter Kira loin de lui. Il voulut en venir aux mains maintenant qu'ils étaient en contact, mais un sentiment soudain de familiarité le submergea. L'énergie qui s'écoulait du corps de Kira dans le sien n'était plus douloureuse.

Finalement l'air se stabilisa et Byakuya put se remettre debout. Il regarda Shunsui et Kira avec attention. Le poids de son regard sur Shunsui fit sentir ce dernier coupable. « Ce pouvoir... », commença Byakuya, « vous l'avez absorbé. »

« C'est juste de la matière noire... », expliqua Kira en se redressant. Il s'écarta de Shunsui et parcourut du regard les alentours. « C'est notre nourriture, pour ainsi dire, mais trop en une seule fois… C'est fatal pour les humains... »

« Vous n'êtes pas là pour le tuer ? », demanda Byakuya en désignant Shunsui.

« Non », dit Kira en dirigeant son regard sur Byakuya, un soupir aux lèvres. « J'ai dédié ma vie à la non-violence. »

« Ça, c'est de la non-violence ? », demanda Shunsui, indiquant par le geste la mort présente autour d'eux.

« Ne soyez pas stupide », jeta Kira, dont l'œil à découvert s'assombrit. « Je n'ai aucun scrupule à vous tuer. Ma non-violence ne s'applique qu'aux humains... »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? », questionna Shunsui.

« Vous avez amorcé une guerre », répondit Kira. « C'était seulement une question de temps avant que je n'y sois mêlé. »

« Qu'en est-il de votre entreprise ? Je croyais que cela marchait bien pour vous ? », continua Shunsui.

« Aizen les a tués », répondit lentement Kira. « Ma maison a complètement brûlé avec tous mes changeants à l'intérieur. La ville a été décimée. Il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire contre tant de pouvoir. »

« Alors pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? » Shunsui s'humecta les lèvres. « Nous tuons les Maîtres. »

« J'ai tout perdu à cause de vous », dit sommairement Kira.

« Comment cela ? »

« Coyote Stark a déboulé chez moi et m'a demandé de choisir mon camp », expliqua Kira en regardant Shunsui dans les yeux. « Et je l'ai fait. »

Partie XXIII : **fin**


	24. Délicatement touché

**Neige en Wallachie**

* * *

Traduction de **The Snow in Wallachia** par YamatosSenpai

s/11636420/24

* * *

Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente. J'ai été très occupée pendant et après les fêtes de fin d'année. J'ai alors décidé de suspendre la publication jusqu'à ce que j'ai traduit tous les chapitres restants de l'histoire. Parce que d'ici trois ou quatre chapitres, l'histoire se déroulera en une succession de moments intenses, et trop d'écart entre un chapitre et un autre nuirait à l'impression que vous en aurez.  
Donc, j'ai commencé à traduire l'avant-dernier chapitre (il y en a 37 en tout), j'avance bien et dispose d'un peu de temps, j'ai décidé de redémarrer la publication aujourd'hui !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Partie XXIV : Délicatement touché**

 _« Rien de ce qui est vivant ne devrait être traité avec mépris. Tout ce qui vit, que ce soit un homme, un arbre ou un oiseau, devrait être délicatement touché, car le temps de vie est court.  
_ _Le mot civilisation signifie en un sens le respect de la vie... »_

Elizabeth Goudge, _Le pays du dauphin vert_

* * *

« T'es en train de me fixer », grogna Ichigo de l'autre côté de la chambre exiguë.

« Il va falloir que tu m'excuses », se défendit Kira. « Cela n'a rien de personnel. C'est juste que je hais le Conseil des Anciens et tout ce qu'il représente. »

« Ça m'a l'air un peu personnel... », grinça Ichigo.

« Tu n'as rien de particulier », dit Kira. « Ce n'est vraiment pas personnel. »

« Ha ha », rit Ichigo sans humour, la mâchoire crispée de frustration. « Est-ce que quelqu'un a pensé à me demander _mon_ avis avant de permettre à ce sale con de se joindre à notre _petite bande_ _d'originaux_? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il allait se joindre à nous ! », protesta Shunsui en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

« Vous n'avez pas le choix », souffla Kira, la main s'agitant distraitement sur sa cuisse.

« Oh ? », demanda Shunsui, arquant un épais sourcil. « Nous ne l'avons pas ? »

« Non », confirma Kira nerveusement. « Vous avez ruiné ma vie. Vous avez une dette envers moi. »

« Shunsui », gémit Ichigo en se frottant rudement les joues entre ses paumes. « Je ne peux pas me balader accompagné d'un Maître. Le Conseil serait... »

« Le Conseil ci. Le Conseil ça », coupa Kira vivement. « Qui déjà est au Conseil en ce moment ? Autrefois, je le savais... »

« Yamamoto », commença Ichigo.

« Fais chier. J'le hais. »

« Unohana », continua Ichigo.

« Elle aussi. »

« Urahara », gronda Ichigo.

« Je ne le déteste qu'un peu », reconnut Kira avec un hochement d'épaule. « Il a un visage poupin et cela m'agace. »

« Hirako », soupira Ichigo.

« Je crois que je le connais », repartit Kira, songeur. « Il a- »

« Des dents de cheval », finit Ichigo d'un ton égal. « Ouais, c'est lui. »

« Et puis toi... », dit Kira en désignant Ichigo du menton. « L'Enfant Sacré du Conseil. »

« Et Jaggerjack», termina Ichigo, baissant le ton.

« Jaggerjack a rejoint le Conseil ? », demanda Kira avec intérêt. « Tu plaisantes. Et pourquoi Grimmjow rejoindrait-il le Conseil ? »

Le visage d'Ichigo rougit à l'emploi du prénom de Grimmjow. Il détourna le regard, une moue aux lèvres. « Ce type ne fait que ce ce qui lui prend l'envie de faire. »

« J'ai toujours aimé Grimmjow », expliqua Kira lentement. « Notre mutuel mépris pour le Conseil nous a rapprochés il y a un millénaire. J'aimerais bien lui parler maintenant. »

« Eh bien, pour être honnête », intervint Renji, « il ne va même pas aux réunions du Conseil. Il s'est joint à eux et ne s'est pas montré une seule fois après ça… », rit Renji. « C'est une sorte de plaisanterie récurrente. »

« Cela me soulage le cœur », murmura Kira. « Merci. »

« Pourquoi haïssez-vous autant le Conseil ? », demanda Jûshirô, ses yeux verts grands ouverts et brillants.

« Les changeants sont un groupe de personnes très malchanceuses », commença Kira en répondant au regard de Jûshirô. « À bien y réfléchir, on penserait que les changeants sont partout. On penserait qu'ils vivent pour toujours. Or seuls les plus forts survivent. » Kira poussa un profond soupir. Ses mains s'agitèrent convulsivement et Jûshirô réalisa que sa pipe lui manquait. « Ou plutôt, je devrais dire que les changeants qui survivent ont été si endommagés qu'ils ne peuvent pas mourir de cause naturelle. »

« À l'exception de mes changeants, les changeants meurent habituellement à l'expiration de leurs contrats », continua Kira. « Leurs corps sont corrompus, ruinés au-delà de toute guérison. Ceux-là sont les chanceux. Les changeants qui, _eux,_ survivent ont été si profondément mutilés que l'énergie vitale de leurs Maîtres s'est inconsciemment liée à eux. »

« Donc compte-tenu de cette information... », exhala Kira lentement. « Un Conseil de changeants extrêmement puissants et particulièrement déséquilibrés a pris le contrôle d'une société de changeants extrêmement puissants et particulièrement déséquilibrés... »

« N'importe quoi », aboya Ichigo. « Va te faire mettre. »

« Tu peux te fâcher », répliqua Kira, « Cela ne change pas la vérité. »

« Il n'y a rien qui cloche chez moi », jeta Ichigo.

« Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas personnel », rétorqua Kira. « Le problème ne réside pas nécessairement dans les changeants mais dans le fait qu'ils sont presque devenus des Maîtres eux-mêmes... »

« Je n'ai absolument rien d'un Maître », rugit Ichigo en s'élançant du bord de son lit. En un clin d'œil il avait traversé la pièce, et écrasait d'une main la gorge de Kira.

« Ichigo ! Arrête ! », hurla Renji, les traits déformés par la consternation. « C'est un Maître ! »

Ichigo avait enfourché les jambes de Kira. Kira était allongé sur le lit étroit, regardant Ichigo droit dans les yeux sans cligner d'une paupière. Ichigo avait les deux mains autour du cou mince et pâle de Kira. Il secoua avec force, les yeux débordant de rage. « _**Meurs, putain !**_ _ **»**_

Kira attendit, silencieux et stoïque, jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo se fût soit fatigué soit eût repris ses esprits. Ichigo le relâcha, sans que même un bleu ne marquât sa chair pâle. Ichigo descendit de lui et marcha sans un mot vers la porte. La porte s'ouvrit avec un craquement sourd, et Ichigo se faufila par l'entrebâillement, refermant le battant sans bruit derrière lui.

« Ça s'est bien passé », dit Shunsui.

« Je vais aller lui parler... », grogna Renji.

« Tu devrais attendre », suggéra Byakuya, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Donne-lui un peu de temps d'abord. »

« D'accord », accepta Renji.

« Écoutez, Kira », dit Shunsui à contrecœur. « Nous chassons les Maîtres. Mais nous faisons plus que cela. Mon but est… notre but est de tuer Aizen. Nous comprenons que cela n'est pas si facile. Nous voulons retirer les gangues de loup. Ceci n'est pas un jeu. Ces personnes sont dangereuses. Nous avons besoin d'Ichigo. Et s'il ne veut pas être ici, parce que vous et lui ne vous entendez pas... »

« Je n'ai rien contre les mortels », répondit Kira.

« Là n'est pas la question », gémit Shunsui.

« Je comprends ce que vous dites », exhala Kira, clairement irrité. « Mais je maintiens mes convictions. Le Conseil des Anciens n'est pas digne de confiance.

« Ichigo l'est », dit Renji.

« Ichigo l'est », fut d'accord Jûshirô.

« Ichigo l'est », répéta Shunsui fermement.

« Le Conseil tue les changeants faibles », murmura Kira. « Ils utilisent ceux qui sont forts. Ils ont des listes de tous les Maîtres connus. Ils se pointent en nombre, pas les grands pontes, non, les jeunes et stupides changeants qui sont forts et pleins de promesses. Ils exigent que nous respections certaines règles. Ils exigent que nous nous inscrivions, que nous rendions des comptes... »

« Et comment pensez-vous qu'un Maître réagisse à ces requêtes tout à fait comiques ? », appuya Kira avec passion. « Il tue chaque changeant, chacun d'entre ceux qui osent se montrer, sans exception. Ou peut-être que les changeants ont eu de la chance. Peut-être qu'ils ont trouvé un Maître faible. Alors ils le tuent. Ils tuent un Maître qui n'a rien fait de mal... »

« Quel Maître est innocent ? », se moqua Shunsui.

« Les faibles que les changeants peuvent tuer ! », s'écria Kira. « Notre espèce est comme toutes les autres. Certains sont au sommet et d'autres rampent à leurs pieds… Je suis quelque part entre les deux... », dit Kira, se calmant. Il promena son regard autour la pièce, les mains tremblantes. « Je rends compte au Gardien. Je suis absolument toutes les petites règles que le Conseil me donne. Et je sais qu'un jour, sans provocation, le Conseil viendra pour moi. »

« Je n'ai rien contre les changeants », continua doucement Kira. » Et je n'ai rien contre Ichigo en tant que personne. Mais il est dangereux. La possession est fatale, or il a survécu. Il n'est en vie que parce qu'il a pénétré dans Veritas… En d'autres termes, il serait mort s'il n'y avait pas eu les Maîtres... »

« Il n'aurait jamais été possédé s'il n'y avait pas eu les Maîtres... », fit remarquer Renji.

« Et il serait déjà mort », répliqua Kira. « Cinquante, soixante, soixante-dix ans à vivre, au mieux ? Ce n'est même pas un grain de poussière dans le cours du temps…. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas rester », soupira Shunsui.

« Je resterai », dit fermement Kira.

« Certainement pas... », aboya Shunsui.

« Peut-être que nous pourrions soumettre cela au vote ? », suggéra Kira. « Je respecterai la décision majoritaire du groupe. » Kira se mit debout et lissa ses vêtements. « Puis-je me joindre à votre communauté ? »

« Non », lança immédiatement Shunsui.

« Non », refusa de même Renji.

« Oui », acquiesça Jûshirô, les joues rougissantes. Il ignora le regard de surprise de Shunsui, se concentrant uniquement sur les vêtements élégants de Kira. Il avait ses raisons. Et il possédait assurément ses propres opinions.

« Le Vampire ? », pressa Kira, avisant d'un regard pensif Byakuya.

« Oui », répondit Byakuya, son regard plongeant dans celui de Kira.

« Et avec Ichigo, ça fait trois... », dit Shunsui en hochant la tête. « Vous sortez. »

« Ichigo n'a pas encore voté », contredit Kira, un sourire squelettique étirant ses lèvres.

« Je pense que nous savons ce qu'il va dire », répliqua Renji.

« C'est bien possible », convint Kira, hochant le menton. « Mais nous allons quand même attendre son vote. »

« Les cadavres commencent à puer », dit Shunsui, sans prêter attention à Kira. « On doit partir dès que possible. »

« Devrais-je réveiller Orihime ? », demanda Jûshirô en regardant l'enfant endormie.

« Non. » Shunsui avait secoué la tête pour souligner son refus. « Si possible, j'aimerais la transporter hors du village pendant qu'elle dort encore. C'est un vrai foutoir là dehors... »

« Je suis curieux à propos d'une chose... », intervint Kira. « Comment avez-vous l'intention de trouver les gangues de loup ? Je n'arrive pas à imaginer que chaque changeant que vous allez rencontrer saura où est sa gangue de loup… Ou même sera désireux de vous dire une telle chose. »

« C'est notre affaire », jeta Shunsui. « Je suis désolé que vous ayez perdu votre ville. Je suis désolé que vous ayez perdu vos changeants. Mais vous n'allez pas rester avec nous. »

« Alors vous allez traquer les Maîtres faibles et inoffensifs et les torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive ? », considéra Kira, un sourire fou sur le visage. « Quelle cruauté. »

« Nous poursuivons les méchants. Celui qui suit les règles ne sera pas tué... », réfléchit Shunsui.

« C'est un très très très vaste monde, Kyôraku-sama », chantonna Kira. « J'espère bien que vous les trouverez... »

« Nous nous arrangerons », répliqua Shunsui.

« Bien sûr... », dit Kira, la voix traînante. Ses yeux bleu foncé luisirent avec diablerie. « Je sais exactement où ils sont tous... » Kira posa sa main sur l'épaule de Shunsui. Sa main était incroyablement chaude et lourde. « Et je sais exactement qui devrait mourir. »

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous... », souffla Shunsui, une étrange impression émanant du contact de Kira.

« Et je sais exactement comment les tuer... », murmura Kira. « Et vous, non. Aucun de vous ne le sait... »

« Nombre de Maîtres ont été tués... », argua Renji en secouant la tête.

« Non. » Kira secoua lentement la tête, ses cheveux lui tombant dans l'œil. Il fit un beau sourire mais, d'une certaine manière, cela lui procura une apparence assez froide. « Seuls les Maîtres savent comment tuer d'autres Maîtres. »

« Conneries », cracha Renji en jetant des regards nerveux tout autour de la pièce.

« Ceci... », chuchota Kira en extrayant de la poche frontale de sa veste une petite bourse noire. Il tira les cordelettes et laissa tomber un petit noyau dans sa paume. « Ceci est le seul moyen de réellement détruire un Maître... »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? », demanda Shunsui en fixant des yeux le noyau avec incrédulité.

« Ce n'est pas votre affaire... », dit Kira en replaçant le noyau dans le petit sac dont il tira les cordelettes en toute hâte. Il remit la bourse dans sa poche et sourit, repoussant ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille. Kira posa la main sur la joue de Shunsui et, à l'absolue stupéfaction de tous, il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. « Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir des secrets, Kyôraku-sama... »

Shunsui se tint dans un silence abasourdi pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se tourner vers Jûshirô, un regard horrifié sur le visage. Jûshirô hocha simplement les épaules et lui donna quelques tapes compréhensives dans le dos. Il hocha lentement la tête, les yeux plissés joliment par un sourire. « Assure-toi juste que ça n'arrivera plus jamais sinon je te tuerai... »

« C'est équitable », concéda Shunsui.

« Faisons nos bagages », enjoignit Byakuya en balayant des yeux la pièce exiguë. « Je vais revenir d'ici peu. Je vais explorer les maisons à la recherche de vivres. »

« Voler les morts ? Que c'est grossier », jugea Kira en tapotant son menton du doigt tout en parlant.

« Vous et moi sommes restés _domestiqués_ bien trop longtemps », dit lentement Byakuya. « Mais vous êtes trop vieux pour faire semblant… Vous avez le cœur aussi noirci que je l'ai. Vous avez aimé les morts. Vous avez volé les morts. Vous avez envié les morts... »

« C'est une honte ce qui vous est arrivé », dit Kira d'une voix traînante.

« Quelle part ? », chuchota Byakuya, un rire amer au bout des lèvres.

« Cela importe ? », répliqua Kira. « Toutes. »

« Je vais revenir », dit Byakuya, ignorant Kira. « Je ramènerai Ichigo avec moi s'il ne revient pas de lui-même. »

* * *

« Euh, quoi ? », bafouilla Renji en clignant rapidement des paupières.

« J'ai dit, oui », grogna Ichigo en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

« Tu plaisantes... », souffla Renji en croisant les mains derrière la nuque.

« Yare yare... ». Shunsui secoua la tête, se rasseyant sur sa chaise branlante.

« Et avec Ichigo, ça fait trois », roucoula Kira. « Je vais avec vous. »

« Je ne saisis pas », s'écria Renji. « Vous vous haïssez, c'est évident,. C'est une mauvaise idée pour plus d'une raison,... »

« Il est ami avec Grimmjow », dit Ichigo, le visage écarlate. Il donnait l'impression de vouloir mourir sur place. « Ça veut dire que c'est un connard qui nous vient avec une recommandation personnelle... »

« Wouah », soupira Renji. « Tu es d'accord à cause de ce putain de sabre à dent de lapin(1)... »

« Il n'a pas des dents de lapin ! », contesta Ichigo. « Et sabre ne veut pas dire félin. Un sabre est une épée, idiot... »

« Ooh... », railla Renji. « On est bien susceptible. Est-ce à cause du sujet ? »

« On n'est pas en train de parler de Grimmjow », hurla Ichigo en serrant les poings. « Ferme-la en ce qui le concerne. Bon sang ! Je suis d'accord pour que Kira se joigne à nous parce que je crois qu'il a raison ! » Ichigo commença à marcher de long en large dans la chambre. « Je hais vraiment les Maîtres. Je n'ai pas à aimer Kira pour réaliser qu'il est fort. Nous n'avons pas encore vaincu Ginjo ou Tsukishima. Nous sommes trop faibles ! Si nous ne pouvons pas les battre eux... »

« Pour moi », continua Ichigo, après avoir pris une longue respiration pour se calmer, « la seule chose pire que vivre pour toujours, c'est d'avoir vécu sans avoir rien accompli. » Ichigo s'arrêta au centre de la pièce. « Je veux être un type bien. Je veux avoir un but. Et si nous mourons en essayant de tuer le premier Maître que nous rencontrons, eh bien, c'est que je ne valais rien après tout. »

« J'étais un changeant faible », expliqua Ichigo. « J'étais en train de mourir et j'avais besoin d'aide. Le Conseil allait me tuer. Je veux dire, tout ce que Kira a dit est vrai… Ils n'allaient pas me sauver... » Ichigo poussa un lourd soupir. « Je ne peux plus me rappeler, mais je sais que quelque chose m'est arrivé. Mon pouvoir incroyable n'est pas le mien. Je ne fais que l'emprunter. Et je veux le mériter… Et maintenant voilà que je radote... »

« C'est parfaitement clair », dit Byakuya doucement.

« Tu es trop dur avec toi-même », dit Renji en frottant le dos d'Ichigo pour l'apaiser.

« Nous partons », dit, ou plutôt ordonna, Shunsui. Il balaya du regard la pièce avant de prendre Orihime dans ses bras. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied. Il hésita sur le seuil, examinant un à un les membres de son groupe. « Quel que soit les mauvais sentiments que vous pouvez nourrir pour un autre dans cette chambre, laissez-les tomber. Tout reste ici. Vous ne pouvez pas vous encombrer avec ça là où nous allons.

« Compris », dit Ichigo avec un hochement docile du menton.

« L'ardoise est effacée... », dit Kira, un pli d'amertume aux lèvres.

« Toi aussi, Jûshirô », dit Shunsui.

« Moi ? » Jûshirô avait l'air pris de court.

« Toi et moi », clarifia Shunsui. « Doute, suspicion », dit Shunsui en accrochant le regard de Jûshirô. « Trahison, duplicité. »

« As-tu fais quelque chose à Ichigo ? », demanda Jûshirô, laissant tomber tout faux-semblant.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« J'ai besoin d'une réponse », insista Jûshirô.

« Peut-être », répondit Shunsui sincèrement. « Je ne sais pas. J'espère que non. Je ne sais même pas comment j'aurais pu. »

« Et qu'attends-tu de moi ? », demanda Jûshirô en ajustant son kimono.

« Je veux que tu me fasses confiance », répondit Shunsui.

« C'est le cas. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors je suis content », soupira Shunsui. « Je me fiche de ce que tout le monde pense de moi, excepté toi. »

« Ça va devenir dangereux à partir de maintenant » ajouta Shunsui en s'adressant à tous. « Tout le reste nous semblera avoir été des vacances. » Shunsui s'adossa contre la porte, Orihime, tranquille, dans ses bras. « Je n'aurais peut-être pas l'occasion plus tard, alors je veux le dire maintenant. Merci. C'est un privilège de combattre aux côtés de chacun d'entre vous. »

* * *

« Oh non ! », s'écria Orihime à son réveil en s'asseyant brusquement. « Nous avons recommencé à marcher ?! »

« Ouaip », répondit Shunsui avec un hochement de tête. « Bonjour, beauté. »

« Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous asseoir et d'attendre », affirma Jûshirô. « Nous n'avons pas notre place parmi les autres gens. »

« Personne ne m'a réveillée ? », demanda Orihime, qui tira la langue à Ichigo et Renji.

« Tu me provoques ? », réagit Renji en fléchissant les biceps.

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi », dit Orihime, les mains sur les hanches. « Les muscles de Papa sont plus gros. »

« Haha. » Shunsui rit avec insouciance. « C'est vrai. »

Orihime fronça le nez, la brume transportant une senteur bizarre. Elle cilla, les yeux larmoyants, tout en tournant sur elle-même, sa robe virevoltant autour d'elle. « Et qui êtes-vous ? », demanda-t-elle en se penchant sur le côté pour dévisager Kira.

Kira était assis sur un grand coussin posé sur le sol rocheux, les jambes repliées sous lui. Il tenait son narguilé entre les cuisses, le bec maintenu lâchement au bord de ses lèvres. « Je m'appelle Izuru Kira. »

« Vous êtes fort », dit Orihime en passant entre les autres pour se diriger vers Kira, qui était assis à l'écart.

« Tu es Orihime », murmura Kira, ses yeux bleus mi-clos. Il tint sa pipe entre deux doigts effilés et Orihime ne put faire autrement que de fixer des yeux son visage incroyablement beau.

« Orihime », appela Jûshirô en faisant signe à l'enfant de revenir vers lui. « C'est un Maître. »

« Vous êtes un Maître ? », demanda Orihime, figée sur place.

« Oui », dit Kira doucement en hochant lentement le menton.

« J'aimerais que vous soyez le Maître de Coyote », chuchota Orihime en posant sa petite main gracile sur la joue de Kira.

Les hommes se turent longuement. Finalement, Kira bougea. Il saisit la main d'Orihime et l'écarta de son visage. Il retint sa main dans la sienne avant de la relâcher. « Tu ne devrais pas me toucher. » Kira exhala et reprit la pipe entre ses dents. « Je suis un méchant. »

« Je ne pense pas », dit Orihime. « Et je le sais. Je suis douée pour lire les gens. »

« Tiens donc ? », considéra Kira, songeur, en soufflant un nuage de fumée dans l'air au dessus de la tête d'Orihime et la sienne.

« Mon frère avait un don... », commença Orihime. « Et il m'a appris tout ce qu'il savait avant de mourir... »

« Sora était un homme bien », dit Kira, la langue pressée contre le tuyau de sa pipe. « Mais je pense que tu es sûrement celle qui possède le don. »

« Comment ? », couina Orihime. « Comment vous connaissez le nom de mon frère ? C'est... »

« Je suis un Maître », expliqua Kira doucement. « Je peux regarder chacun ici et voir ceux qui les ont aimés le plus. » Kira soupira en arrangeant ses jambes. « Je peux voir la personne qui t'a faite _telle_ que tu es. » Ce qu'il omettait de mentionner c'était que cette capacité était utilisée habituellement contre un individu, généralement lors de l'établissement d'un contrat.

« C'est incroyable », s'enthousiasma Orihime. « Faites-le pour tout le monde ! »

« Simplement parce que je connais quelque chose n'en fait pas pour autant mon affaire », dit Kira, en inhalant rapidement. « On vit plus longtemps si on apprend à ne s'occuper que de ses propres affaires. »

« Jamais mots plus vrais n'ont été prononcés », soutint Byakuya, en rejetant ses cheveux hors de son visage.

« Alors », demanda Kira en souriant de son plus beau sourire à Orihime. « Ai-je ton approbation ? »

« Mon approbation ? Hmm... » Orihime se mit à marcher de long en large, les mains derrière le dos. « Où sont vos changeants ? Êtes-vous gentil avec eux ? »

« Elles sont mortes », répondit Kira, ses yeux s'étrécissant légèrement. « Mais j'étais très gentil avec elles. »

« Oh... » Orihime exhala profondément. « Je suis désolée. »

« Tout va bien », assura Kira. « Les humains meurent. Leurs âmes retourneront dans le grand fleuve de ma patrie puis, un jour, elles renaîtront quelque part ailleurs. » Kira sourit. « Est-ce que tu ne trouves pas que c'est beau ? »

« Coyote Stark croit au Paradis », dit Orihime en hochant le menton. « Alors c'est là que j'irai. »

Kira rit, d'un rire nasal mais pas déplaisant. « D'accord », acquiesça Kira. « Je connais l'homme en charge. Je lui passerai le mot pour toi. »

« J'ai décidé que nous pouvions vous garder », annonça Orihime en se frottant les mains avec détermination. « Mais vous empestez. » Elle agita un doigt réprobateur devant Kira. « Da- Jûshirô n'aime pas les gens qui sentent mauvais. Il vous fera prendre un bain tous les deux jours si vous sentez mauvais... »

« Veux-tu dire que je sens mauvais ou bien que la fumée sent mauvais ? », demanda Kira, les yeux agrandis.

« J'ai faim », déclara Orihime en retournant vers les autres.

« Je vais préparer quelque chose », dit Jûshirô avec un hochement de tête.

« Hourra ! », applaudit Orihime.

« Excuse-moi », appela Kira en agitant la main pour attirer son attention. « Veux-tu dire que je sens mauvais ou que mon narguilé sent mauvais ? »

« Tu va couper les herbes, Orihime », donna comme consigne Jûshirô. « Shunsui, attrape-moi deux lapins pour un ragoût. »

« D'accord », acquiesça Shunsui en se mettant debout.

« Excuse-moi, petite... », grogna Kira. « Es-tu en train de dire que je pue ? »

« Du thym et de la coriandre, hein ? », demanda Orihime en interrogeant du regard Jûshirô.

« Eh, ne m'ignore pas ! », s'écria Kira.

Orihime rit, pivotant pour regarder Kira. « Daddy a de mauvais poumons. Alors vous ne devriez pas trop fumer près de lui. »

« Eh ? » Kira secoua la tête, confus. « Mais cela me calme. » Il haussa les épaules, son vêtement glissant dans son dos et exposant la peau pâle de son épaule. « Tu ne m'aimerais pas lorsque je suis anxieux. »

« Il n'y a rien qui puisse vous rendre anxieux », insista Orihime. « Nous sommes une famille ici. Et la famille se tient les coudes. »

« Oh mon dieu... », soupira Kira, passant dans un langage de Sumatra. « Tu es horrible, Shunsui. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? », demanda Shunsui, qui hésita à parler dans une autre langue en présence de Jûshirô.

« Tu es maudit », expliqua Kira. « Elle est trop lumineuse pour vivre ce genre de vie. »

« Je sais cela », concéda Shunsui. « Mais elle n'a plus personne. Et à son âge… Personne ne va la prendre et l'élever... »

« Ton but ou elle », dit Kira fermement. « Tu dois choisir lequel des deux faire passer en premier. »

« C'est- »

« Écoute-moi », interrompit Kira. « Elle est humaine. Son temps avec vous est limité. » Kira tira une bouffée de sa pipe avant de continuer. « Aizen la laissée en vie. Ce n'est pas dans son habitude. Franchement, cela m'inquiète. »

« Je sais, je suis inquiet aussi », grogna Shunsui.

« Prends une décision », pressa Kira. « Personne ne le saura. Mais tu dois décider. Lequel a ta priorité ? »

« Je comprends », admit Shunsui en couvrant sa bouche de sa main.

« Alors, lequel ? », demanda Kira.

« Je reviens tout de suite avec ces lapins », dit Shunsui en japonais, en attrapant de la corde dans son sac. « Nous partirons après avoir mangé. »

« C'est ta réponse ? », voulut savoir Kira, le visage sans expression.

Shunsui hocha la tête : « Oui. »

Partie XXIV : **fin**

* * *

(1) Dans le texte original, Renji dit « buck-tooth sabre » (sabre à dent de lapin) pour qualifier Grimmjow au lieu de « buck-tooth cat » ( félin à dent de lapin), laquelle expression viendrait de « sabre-tooth tiger » (« tigre à dent de sabre »)  
Renji s'emmêle les pinceaux et sa confusion est impossible à rendre en français. Je me suis contentée d'une traduction littérale.


	25. Un Geste si Innocent

**Neige en Wallachie**

* * *

Traduction de **The Snow in Wallachia** par YamatosSenpai

s/11636420/25

* * *

 **Partie XXV : Un Geste si Innocent**

« Vous, euh, vous avez quelque chose dans les cheveux... », expliqua Renji en lissant de sa grande main chaude les mèches noires de Byakuya. Il pinça la brindille d'herbe entre ses doigts et la retira. Il avança ses lèvres et souffla dessus, la faisant s'envoler dans les airs. « C'est parti. »

« Merci », dit Byakuya, ses yeux gris fixés sur la route devant eux.

« Vous êtes fatigué de marcher ? », demanda Renji, qui sautillait presque. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir de l''énergie à revendre, alors qu'en fait il ne pouvait plus sentir la plante de ses pieds et essayait d'éviter cette sensation particulière.

« Il fait chaud ici », dit Byakuya en plissant le nez de dégoût. « Et humide. » Byakuya se tourna pour regarder Renji et poussa un petit soupir. « Marcher m'est égal. C'est de ce climat répugnant et épouvantable que je suis fatigué. »

« Êtes-vous cinglé ? », demanda Kira, qui gémissait sous l'effort. « Cela fait probablement 30 ans que je n'ai pas parcouru un seul kilomètre en marchant. Marcher à ce point... » Kira retroussa les manches de sa chemise, s'éventant d'un geste épuisé.

« J'ai l'impression que mes jambes vont se détacher », murmura Ichigo en s'arrêtant sur la route pour s'étirer.

« Mes pieds, mes jambes », se plaignit Kira en jetant un regard noir dans le dos de Shunsui. « Bon sang, même mes tétons me donnent l'impression qu'ils vont tomber. »

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de venir », répliqua Shunsui, en assujettissant Orihime sur son dos.

« Les légions romaines marchaient moins que nous en un seul jour », gémit Kira.

« Vous êtes un Maître », rappela Shunsui par-dessus son épaule, essayant de son mieux d'ignorer le point de côté qu'il avait.

« Shunsui », lança Jûshirô. Il se plia en deux, les mains sur les genoux. Il prit plusieurs courtes inspirations, les cheveux traînant sur le sol. « Cela fait trop de marche. »

« D'accord », convint Shunsui, qui grimaça lorsqu'un de ses genoux se coinça. « Nous établissons le campement. »

« Pas sur la route », dit Byakuya en secouant la tête. « C'est une très mauvaise idée. »

« Il faudrait être complètement fou pour attaquer notre groupe », rétorqua Shunsui en descendant Orihime au sol.

« Les déments ne manquent point en ce monde », répliqua Byakuya. Il hésita un instant avant de continuer. « Nous ne pouvons pas installer un campement sur la route, près de la route, ou en vue de la route. »

« Le Vampire a raison », confirma Kira du menton.

« Le lieu où nous allons camper m'est égal du moment que je vais pouvoir m'asseoir dans les cinq minutes qui suivent », dit Ichigo en roulant des yeux.

« Du calme et soyez patients », prononça doucement Kira. Il retira sa chemise de son pantalon et sortit de la route. Il s'arrêta au centre du champ et s'allongea, les bras et les jambes étendus en croix.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? », demanda Jûshirô, plissant les yeux dans sa hâte de voir quelque chose se produire.

« Est-ce qu'il s'est allongé pour mourir ? », demanda Orihime en tirant sur la manche de Jûshirô.

« Non, non », murmura Jûshirô en secouant la tête.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il est en train de faire », admit Shunsui.

« On devrait demander », suggéra Renji.

« Toi, demande », dit Shunsui en plissant le front. « J'ai à moitié peur de savoir. »

« Eh ! », cria Ichigo en agitant la main « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Il nous a demandé d'être patients », observa à voix basse Byakuya en croisant les bras sur la poitrine. « Entraînons-nous à la patience. »

Ils n'eurent que quelques moments de plus à s'interroger. Un épais et étrange brouillard se forma dans le champ. Il était dense au point que les hommes pouvaient sentir les particules d'eau sur leurs langues. En l'espace de quelques minutes, le brouillard s'était épaissi et étendu, bloquant même la lumière du soleil.

« Je ne peux absolument rien voir », dit Shunsui, sa main cherchant celle de Jûshirô.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », chuchota Orihime, le visage pressé dans le dos de la chemise de Shunsui.

« C'est une maison », murmura Byakuya en s'avançant. « Il y a une maison dans le champ. »

« Regardez ! », s'exclama Ichigo en secouant la tête avec incrédulité.

Et alors que le brouillard se dissipait, le groupe put voir distinctement au centre du champ l'étrange maison plongée dans la pénombre. Kira se tenait dans l'entrée, sa silhouette enveloppée par l'obscurité. Il tourna les talons sans un mot et disparut dans la maison.

« C'est incroyable... », souffla Shunsui, bouche bée.

« Il n'est pas question que j'aille là-dedans », refusa Orihime. Elle tapa du pied, hurlant lorsque Shunsui la prit dans ses bras et l'emporta. « Non ! Non ! Pas question ! Elle est hantée ! »

« Elle n'est pas hantée », grogna Shunsui. « Comment pourrait-elle être hantée ? Elle vient juste d'être construite »

« Elle est pleine d'âmes ! », hurla Orihime, s'efforçant de son mieux de passer par-dessus l'épaule de Shunsui et de descendre de son dos vers la liberté.

« Tais-toi, petite », dit Byakuya fermement, ses yeux gris rivés sur les siens. « Ce n'est point correct de refuser un cadeau. »

Il n'empêche que, par un accord tacite, aucun des changeants ne voulaient entrer à l'intérieur. Byakuya pénétra dans la maison le premier et, quelques insoutenables secondes plus tard, Renji le suivit. La maison était simple et propre. Il y avait trois rangées de lits déjà faits et une cuisine rudimentaire.

« C'est mieux ? », demanda Kira en observant Byakuya avec attention.

« Nous sommes encore près de la route », dit Byakuya avec un sourire narquois. « Mais cela fera l'affaire. »

« Comment avez-vous fait ça ? », demanda Renji avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

« Grâce à la matière noire », dit Kira succinctement. « Je vais devoir m'en procurer plus bientôt. J'ai presque tout utilisé. »

« Wouah », dit Ichigo en entrant dans la maison. « Pas mal. »

« Vos maîtres n'ont jamais créé une chaise ou autre chose à partir de rien ? », demanda Kira, son narguilé apparaissant soudain sur ses genoux.

« Une chaise et une maison sont deux choses différentes ». Shunsui siffla doucement. « Yare, yare... »

« Vous avez fabriqué ceci ? », demanda Jûshirô, passant les doigts le long d'un mur avec stupéfaction.

« Ça alors, non », s'esclaffa Kira, pince-sans-rire.

« Alors comment ? », demanda Byakuya en s'asseyant sur le même lit que Kira. Il fixa Kira, les doigts pris de l'envie de tenir un crayon.

« C'est compliqué », soupira Kira. « Mais les Maîtres n'existent pas seulement en un seul endroit. Le Corps et l'Âme sont, euh, eh bien, tenus séparés. Donc il doit y avoir une connexion. C'est comme un tunnel. Un portail, si vous préférez. Je sors simplement à un endroit différent, quelque part entre mon Corps et mon Âme. Ensuite je peux déplacer les choses à travers le portail... »

« Donc vous avez volé la maison de quelqu'un ? », demanda Renji en haussant un sourcil.

« Ne soyez pas ridicule », gémit Kira. « Je ne fais pas de mal aux humains. »

« Alors comment ? », pressa Byakuya tout excité.

« Cette maison a été détruite. Je l'ai trouvée quelque part ailleurs et remise en état ici », expliqua Kira. « Tout ce qui est ici était soit cassé soit abandonné. »

« Alors », questionna Ichigo, les mains derrière le dos, « est-ce que c'est ainsi que les Maîtres voyagent ? »

« Oui. » Kira souligna sa réponse d'un hochement du menton. « Nous n'allons assurément pas partout en marchant. »

« Est-ce que cela fonctionne avec des gens ? », demanda Byakuya, les yeux élargis.

« Je ne fais pas de mal aux humains », répéta Kira.

« Est-ce que cela fonctionne avec les humains, en théorie ? », questionna Byakuya.

« Oui », confirma Kira d'un nouveau hochement du menton. « C'est facile. »

« Pourriez-vous les remettre en état ? », chuchota Byakuya. « Pourriez-vous le faire ? »

« Je ne peux pas faire revenir les gens à la vie », dit fermement Kira en délaissant sa pipe. « Seul le Créateur possède ce pouvoir. » Kira secoua la tête catégoriquement. « Il n'y a aucun moyen de faire revenir les morts. Gardez-vous d'essayer. »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'arriverait-il ? », demanda Byakuya sans se laisser décourager.

« Une personne ne peut exister sans une âme. Après la mort, l'âme part rejoindre le fleuve(1)… Si je faisait revenir quelqu'un, j'obtiendrais un corps et pas d'âme. Techniquement parlant, il faudrait que je mette une nouvelle âme à l'intérieur. Cela laisse deux options, ma propre âme ou l'âme d'un autre humain… D'un côté comme de l'autre, ce ne serait pas la même personne... »

« Ne jamais essayer de faire revenir les morts à la vie », dit Ichigo. « J'ai appris cela par la manière forte. »

« Je n'essaie pas de faire revenir quelqu'un », répliqua Byakuya. « J'étais curieux de savoir s'il pouvait y avoir quelques réponses à ma propre malédiction. »

« Ah », dit Kira. « Je comprends maintenant. Les vampires… les vampires sont choses entièrement différentes. Cela n'a rien à voir avec nous, j'en ai peur. Alors je ne peux pas vous aider. »

« Pourquoi je suis toujours debout ? », s'écria Ichigo, sautant sur le lit le plus proche. Il roula sur le flanc, écrasant l'oreiller dans ses bras. « Doux Jésus. Ça fait du bien. »

« Je ne suis pas aussi fatigué que tout le monde », dit Byakuya en se relevant vivement. « Je vais attraper le dîner. » Byakuya jeta un regard significatif à Jûshirô et Orihime. « Mais je ne cuisinais pas avant de mourir et je ne vais certainement pas cuisiner maintenant. »

« Je m'en chargerai », dit Shunsui en tapotant le genoux de Jûshirô. « Ukitake-san est meilleur, mais je peux aussi cuisiner. »

« Est-ce que vous voulez qu'on vous accompagne ? », demanda Renji en essayant de se lever. Il était trop épuisé. Son corps ne voulait même plus bouger.

« Vous êtes exténués. Restez ici et reposez-vous », répondit Byakuya.

« Je vais venir », offrit Renji. « Je ne suis pas si fatigué. »

« Endors-toi », ordonna Byakuya en plaçant sa paume au centre de la poitrine de Renji. D'une poussée, il le fit basculer sur le lit. Et à l'instant où la tête de Renji toucha l'oreiller, il était endormi.

« C'est un joli tour », murmura Kira.

« Cela marche sur les humains et les animaux », dit Byakuya doucement. « Cela ne marche sur les changeants que s'ils sont affaiblis. »

« Vous êtes un type effrayant », dit Kira en exhalant un grand nuage de fumée.

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, venant de vous ? », questionna Byakuya, braquant ses yeux gris acier sur Kira.

« Je suppose », commença Kira d'une voix traînante, « que c'est un compliment. »

* * *

« Juste ici », dit Kira en indiquant d'un doigt fin un point sur la carte. « C'est là que nous nous dirigeons. »

« Un Maître vit là ? », demanda Shunsui en échangeant un regard avec Jûshirô.

« Oui », confirma Kira en levant les yeux sur l'assistance attablée. « C'est notre premier arrêt. Si nous ne pouvons pas le battre, nous ne pourrons en battre aucun. »

« Il est faible ? », demanda Renji en fixant la carte.

« Pas du tout. » Kira secoua lentement la tête. « Lui et moi avons probablement une force comparable, mais ce n'est pas le problème. »

« Quel est le problème ? », demanda Ichigo, du lit où il était assis.

« La matière noire est, voyons, comme une drogue », commença à expliquer Kira. « Je peux consommer de la matière noire régulièrement et ne pas devenir "malade" parce que je ne fais pas d'excès. Certains Maîtres, ceux avec lesquels vous êtes le plus familiers, en sont dépendants. Ils consomment la matière noire comme vous l'air... »

« Vous avez dit que la matière noire est votre source de nourriture », dit Byakuya, hochant la tête en signe de compréhension. « Alors, en essence, c'est comme le sang pour un vampire. Les vampires affamés ne seront jamais aussi forts que ceux qui boivent tous les jours... »

« Exactement », confirma gravement Kira. « Cela ne sera pas difficile d'obtenir plus de matière noire, mais cela prendra du temps. »

«De combien de temps avez-vous besoin ? », demanda Shunsui.

« Une semaine », répondit Kira avec un hochement d'épaule. « Mais j'ai besoin d'être quelque part où il y a du monde. Cet endroit n'est pas adéquat. »

« J'ai une question », interrompit Byakuya, qui croisa les jambes.

« Oui ? »

« D'après ce que je sais », commença Byakuya lentement, « un Maître ne prend une forme corporelle qu'une seule nuit par mois. La collecte d'âmes détermine ensuite combien de jours de plus après celle-ci, exact? »

« Exact », dit Kira. « Mais les âmes ne comptent pas, c'est de matière noire dont nous avons besoin. »

« De matière noire », répéta Byakuya, gravant la différence en mémoire. « Alors comment êtes-vous ici ? Avez-vous collecté tellement de matière noire que vous êtes capable de vous maintenir vous-même ? »

« C'est une question compliquée », prononça gravement Kira, tandis qu'au fond de ses yeux bleus une lueur fugitive s'était embrasée. « Et c'est une information assez personnelle dont la divulgation me rendrait sûrement mal à l'aise. »

« Toutes mes excuses », murmura Byakuya du bout des lèvres, désappointé.

« Nous formons une équipe », intervint Shunsui. « Nous nous faisons tous confiance ici. Point à la ligne. »

« Bien, Bien », soupira Kira. « Mais c'est une longue histoire. »

« Nous vous écoutons », répliqua Shunsui.

« Alors voilà : il y a très longtemps, dans un lointain pays, » commença Kira, un sourire narquois déformant son joli visage, « vivait une race de monstres sans père, mère, ou sœur. Ces jeunes monstres n'étaient ni des humains ni des animaux, et leur apparence changeait avec la lune décroissante. Les montres étaient faibles et vulnérables. Les humains les haïssaient, les rejetaient ; ils leur lançaient des pierres et brandissaient des torches. C'était dangereux et solitaire d'être un tel monstre... »

« Trois des monstres sortaient du lot. Ils étaient plus forts, plus intelligents et plus clairvoyants. » Kira rit soudain. « Les monstres finirent par grandirent. D'enfants, ils devinrent de jeunes hommes. Leurs pouvoirs grandirent aussi. Et bientôt beaucoup d'entre eux furent mécontents de la façon dont les trois monstres les menaient. »

« Les monstres se divisèrent en trois groupes », continua Kira. « Ceux qui étaient avec les trois, ceux qui étaient contre, et ceux qui restaient neutres. » De profondes rides creusèrent le front de Kira. « Cette race de monstres se fit la guerre. Et ce n'était pas des amis qui combattaient contre nous, c'était des membres de notre famille... » Kira secoua la tête avec amertume. « À la fin, seuls les trois plus forts restèrent debout. Leur unique opposition était Kyôka Su-, je veux dire, Aizen. »

« Aizen était incroyablement fort. Il avait consommé tant de matière noire qu'il était presque inarrêtable. Cette guerre n'impliquait pas que nous. Le monde entier était dans la balance… » Kira partit d'un petit rire sans humour, comme pour lui-même. « Pour le vaincre, le plus fort sacrifia les deux autres. Et à la fin, la seule façon de vaincre Aizen fut de le réduire en pièces... »

« Je pense que j'en ai trop dit », grinça Kira en lançant un regard noir dans la direction de Shunsui. « Mais pour répondre à votre question, tous les Maîtres qui se sont opposés aux trois plus forts furent mis en pièces, membre après membre, en 666 pièces. Les morceaux furent éparpillés à la surface du globe. L'âme fut emprisonnée dans un endroit à part, une prison appelée Carcer. Et tous les Maîtres qui ont jamais marché sur cette Terre essaient de se reconstituer. »

« Je peux aller et venir librement parce que j'ai déjà collecté tous mes morceaux », dit Kira en tiquant de la langue. « Je suis complet. »

« Vous étiez du côté d'Aizen ? », demanda Renji.

« Non. » Kira secoua la tête. « Mon dieu, non. »

« Alors pourquoi votre corps a t-il été éparpillé ? », demanda Shunsui.

« À la fin », dit Kira lentement, « rien n'était sous contrôle. Il n'y avait pas moyen de cibler certains corps et pas d'autres. Ce fut un massacre général. »

« C'est horrible », souffla Jûshirô.

« C'est notre vie », dit Kira en haussant les épaules.

« Qui sont les trois plus forts ? », demanda Shunsui en regardant la carte avec intérêt. « Savez-vous où ils sont ? »

« Ah-ah », se moqua Kira, qui secoua la tête dans un refus absolu. « Vous êtes fou. »

« Vous avez peur d'eux ? », demanda Shunsui, le regard vrillé dans celui de Kira.

« Oui », dit Kira, impassible. « J'ai peur d'eux. »

« Comment avez-vous récupéré votre corps ? », demanda Byakuya.

« En tuant beaucoup de gens », répondit Kira. « Nombre et nombre de gens. »

Le groupe resta silencieux durant d'insupportables secondes. « Mais j'ai dépassé ce stade de ma vie. Je ne suis plus aussi en colère que je l'étais », grommela Kira. « Et j'ai juré il y a longtemps que je n'allais pas être celui qu'on croyait que j'étais. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? », demanda Ichigo.

« Le monde », dit Kira simplement. « Le monde m'a appelé un monstre. Le monde a eu peur de moi, m'a haï, a voulu ma mort… Je n'ai pas à être cette personne. J'ai fait quelques erreurs, bien sûr, mais je les regrette. »

« Même en tant que changeants, vous avez tué », fit remarquer Kira. « Même en tant qu'hommes, vous avez tué. Il n'y a pas de différence entre nous, nous faisons tous des erreurs. »

« Y en a-t-il d'autres comme vous ? », demanda Shunsui. « Des Maîtres qui ont leur corps, je veux dire ? »

« Un autre, peut-être deux. Non, non, juste un », répondit Kira. « Mais vous ne le trouverez jamais. » Kira sourit avec malice. « Il n'a plus aucune foi ni en les monstres ni en l'humanité et vit comme un ermite dans les montagnes. »

« Quelles montagnes ? », pressa Shunsui.

« Toutes les montagnes », répondit Kira énigmatiquement. « Mais cela ne vous concerne pas. Il n'est un danger pour aucun d'entre vous. »

* * *

« Stark, Stark, réveille-toi. »

Coyote grogna, enlaçant contre lui les couvertures. Il s'ébroua, ses lèvres humides de bave et engourdies de sommeil claquant l'une contre l'autre. « Hein ? »

« Debout », laissa tomber Ginjo d'un ton sec, tiquant de la langue avec impatience.

« Qui es-tu ? », demanda Coyote en dévisageant Ginjo désobligeamment. « Tu me parais familier mais je n'arrive pas remettre ton visage on ne peut plus affreux. »

« Ne sois pas ridicule », siffla Ginjo, « Nous nous ressemblons. »

« Ne sois pas si méchant », gémit Coyote en se couvrant la tête avec les couvertures. « Je vais me rendormir jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à me parler correctement... »

« _Vicomte_ Stark ! », gronda Ginjo. « Le Maître requiert ta présence... »

« Ah, oui, merci, manant », taquina Coyote, qui s'assit et se glissa hors du lit. « Ce sera tout. »

« Tu vas mourir jeune », soupira Ginjo en secouant la tête.

« J'en doute », dit Coyote tout en marchant à reculons vers la porte. « Je vivrais au moins jusqu'à mes 117 ans. »

« Une tortue pourrait vivre plus longtemps », rétorqua Ginjo.

« Que dire, je suis un homme », argua Coyote. « Et je n'ai aucun désir d'être une tortue, ou un vampire d'ailleurs. »

« Dépêche », marmonna Ginjo. « J'ai pris mon temps pour venir te réveiller. Il ne va pas être content que cela t'aie pris aussi longtemps. »

« Pour _qui_ tu te _prends_? », râla Coyote. « T'es vraiment un enfoiré. Pourquoi je suis coincé avec un faux jeton de ton espèce? »

« Tic, tac. Tic, tac... », nargua Ginjo.

Coyote dévala les escaliers étroits quatre à quatre, ses épaules larges éraflant les murs. Il poursuivit à toute allure jusqu'au bout du hall et frappa à la porte. Il inspira profondément tout en lissant ses cheveux et ses vêtements. « Entre. »

« Maître », salua Coyote en pénétrant dans la chambre moite.

« Coyote, viens t'asseoir », ordonna doucement Aizen en désignant ses genoux. Coyote traversa la pièce, détournant les yeux du lit. Il s'assit à cheval sur les cuisses d'Aizen, se positionnant maladroitement. Aizen soupira et plaça sa tête contre son dos. Coyote était stupéfait, son esprit et son corps presque paralysés par le choc d'un geste si innocent. « Ne bouge pas », ordonna Aizen, resserrant son étreinte autour de Coyote.

« Bien, Maître », souffla Coyote. La chaleur d'Aizen l'enveloppait et la moiteur dans la pièce sembla s'intensifier. Ils restèrent assis en silence un petit moment de plus avant qu'Aizen ne se ranime.

« Tu te dois d'être là », dit simplement Aizen.

« Oui, Maître », répondit Coyote avec obéissance.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que je suis en train de faire ? », demanda Aizen en plaçant sa main sur la joue de Coyote. Il exerça une pression, redirigeant son regard vers le lit. « Regarde et dis-moi. »

« Je... » Coyote déglutit péniblement. Il essaya de ne pas regarder le lit mais il y entraperçut quand même la fragile silhouette.

« Regarde », ordonna Aizen.

Coyote céda ; il regarda le lit et la petite vampire qui y dormait. Il exhala un souffle tremblant, l'attention uniquement focalisée, sans savoir pourquoi, sur les petites mais nombreuses coupures visibles sur les mains de Rukia. « Je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes en train de faire. »

« J'ai un projet », chuchota Aizen, les lèvres s'incurvant contre la peau de Coyote. « Tout ce que je fais sert un but. »

« Vous devriez simplement la tuer », grommela Coyote. « Ça n'a aucun sens de lui faire subir ceci. »

« Tu as tord », dit Aizen en claquant de la langue. « Peu importe combien de fois je te prends, ton corps sera toujours stérile... »

« Évidemment ! », s'exclama Coyote en tremblant. « Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'il allait arriver? Je suis un mâle ! »

« Et tous mes changeants ont été des mâles... », continua Aizen, imperturbable en dépit de l'explosion de Coyote. « Et tous les Maîtres sont des mâles... » Aizen s'humecta les lèvres lentement. « Quelque chose de tellement simple et basique nous est refusé. »

« Pourquoi suis-je là ? », demanda Coyote.

« Tu as besoin d'une surveillance constante », répondit Aizen.

« Tsukishima et Ginjo ne me laissent rien faire », argumenta Coyote. « Je suis très bien surveillé. »

« Mais tu ne les aimes pas », murmura Aizen en embrassant la nuque de Coyote.

« Et si je dis que je ne vous aime pas non plus… ? », avança Coyote.

« Je te le ferai regretter », répliqua Aizen avec un sourire rusé. « Coyote ? »

« Oui, Maître », marmonna Coyote.

« Emmène-la et fais-lui prendre un bain », donna comme instruction Aizen. « Et, pourquoi pas, trouve du parfum. L'odeur de sa mort me retourne l'estomac… Les vampires sont vraiment répugnants. »

« Pourquoi avez-vous voulu attaquer ce Maître ? », demanda Coyote en inspectant le corps inerte de Rukia. « Pourquoi avez-vous emmené ces vampires avec vous ? »

« Je me sens d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui », dit Aizen. « Alors je vais répondre à l'une de tes questions. Je veux voir ce que Wabisuke va faire ensuite. »

« Vous n'êtes par ami avec d'autres Maîtres ? », questionna Coyote.

Aizen mordit le cou de Coyote, laissant une empreinte sanglante. « Bien sur que non. »

Partie XXV : **Fin**

* * *

(1)NdT : il s'agit du grand fleuve du pays d'origine des Maîtres (cf chap. 24)


	26. Œuvre d'art

**Neige en Wallachie**

* * *

Traduction de **The Snow in Wallachia** par YamatosSenpai

s/11636420/26

* * *

 **Partie XXVI : Œuvre d'art**

« Hé. »

Rukia remua légèrement, ses vêtements entortillés n'importe comment autour d'elle.

« Hé. Tu es réveillée ? »

« Hmmm... », gémit Rukia en couvrant son visage d'une main gracile.

« Ça va aller... »

« Aie ! », geignit Rukia, repoussant les larges bras qui la soulevaient du lit. « Reposez-moi. »

« Chuuut ! Reste tranquille. Tais-toi... »

Rukia ouvrit péniblement les yeux. La silhouette de Ginjo se précisa, et elle gronda presque de surprise. « Qu'êtes vous devenu- ? »

« Tu peux blâmer ton frère pour ça puisqu'il est celui qui m'a transformé... », souffla Ginjo en marchant vers la fenêtre. Il s'arrêta, les lattes de bois craquant sous ses bottes.

« Quoi ? », questionna Rukia, les yeux plissés.

Ginjo se glissa par la fenêtre ouverte, quelque peu maladroitement étant donné sa grande taille et la position de Rukia dans ses bras. Il sauta et atterrit sur le sol avec un bruit sourd, l'impact se répercutant dans tout son squelette. Il ignora les fourmillements qui le traversaient et se précipita hors de l'espace à découvert. Il entreprit de passer furtivement de l'ombre d'un bâtiment à un autre, Rukia serrée contre sa poitrine.

Ginjo s'introduisit dans une vaste grange. L'odeur douce du grain et de la luzerne remplit les poumons fatigués de Rukia. « Allez-vous me tuer ? », demanda-t-elle en levant des yeux écarquillés, grands comme des soucoupes, sur Ginjo.

« Non », souffla Ginjo. Il secoua la tête avec honte, et posa Rukia sur le sol, hésitant à relâcher son étreinte sur le vampire affaibli. « Pars. »

« Que je parte ? », demanda Rukia, vacillante. « Où sont Tsukishima et Coyote ? »

« Coyote est avec le Maître », chuchota Ginjo. « Et Tsukishima monte la garde... »

« Je ne comprends pas », murmura Rukia, tout le corps douloureux. Elle toussa contre sa manche, du sang rouge giclant sur le tissu défraîchi.

« J'essaie de te sauver », grogna Ginjo. « Ne gâche pas l'occasion. Pars. Pars maintenant ! »

« Je ne peux pas... », refusa Rukia en secouant la tête.

« Je te l'ordonne », aboya Ginjo en repoussant Rukia. Mais Rukia n'avait plus aucune force ; elle s'effondra sur le sol poussiéreux et parsemé de paille. Ginjo jura et s'agenouilla auprès de la petite vampire avec inquiétude.

« Je ne peux pas », répéta Rukia, les jointures de ses mains blanchies dans l'effort qu'elle faisait pour s'asseoir. « Peu importe qui me l'ordonne, je ne peux pas bouger. »

« Tu es un vampire », murmura Ginjo. « Ceci n'est rien... »

« Je suis trop blessée », confessa Rukia en attrapant le poignet de Ginjo de sa toute petite main. « Je souffre de dommages internes, mes poumons, mon estomac... »

« Le Maît-, Aizen, il ne te laissera pas partir », expliqua Ginjo doucement. « Il pense qu'il peut t'utiliser... »

« Il pense que je peux porter ses enfants... », gronda Rukia, les joues s'échauffant de colère.

« Ce qui est dément », exhala Ginjo, appuyant son dire en secouant la tête.

« Tuez-moi », sollicita Rukia. « Je ne peux pas m'enfuir et je ne peux pas supporter ça plus longtemps.

« Tu dois t'enfuir », s'énerva Ginjo. « Je ne laisserai pas l''un des miens être soumis à ce genre de traitement. »

« Que vous arriverait-il si je m'en allais ? Si, bien sûr, je pouvais partir ? », questionna Rukia.

« Cours », ordonna Ginjo, toisant Rukia. « Cours jusqu'à ce que tu meures. Puis relève-toi et cours encore. »

« Maître Ginjo ! » Rukia l'appela, les yeux agrandis de désespoir. « Ne me laissez pas ici... »

« Cours », continua Ginjo. « Et ne te retourne pas. »

« Je ne peux pas ! », cria Rukia. « Ne me laissez pas ici ! » Rukia abattit ses petits poings sur le sol dur. « Je ne veux pas mourir dans la boue tel un porc ! »

« Une comtesse jusqu'au bout... », s'amusa Ginjo en éclatant de rire. « Au revoir, Rukia. »

« Kugo ! Kugo, s'il vous plaît ! », supplia Rukia, incapable même de se mettre à genoux. Elle s'effondra en avant, une crise de toux secouant son corps mince. Du sang aspergea la terre poussiéreuse, tombant en gouttes souffreteuses de son menton.

« Rukia, ma chère », roucoula Ginjo, jetant un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule. « Soit tu te lèves et cours, soit tu meurs en essayant. »

L'estomac de Ginjo se serra alors qu'il renversait du pied un baril de pétrole. Il sortit de sa poche une allumette et la frotta contre un des ses ongles griffus. Il jeta l'allumette, le pétrole prenant feu immédiatement. Il s'éloigna de la grange, ignorant les cris hantés qui le poursuivaient.

Ginjo venait juste d'arriver au dernier étage de l'auberge quand le chaos qui régnait dans la ville les atteignit. Il entra dans l'appartement et observa avec détachement Coyote se dépêcher de s'habiller. Celui-ci portait sur lui une odeur de sexe et de sang tellement forte, et presque continuellement, que Ginjo se demanda comment les humains ne se liquéfiaient pas en sa seule présence.

« J'en ai tellement ras le bol des incendies », jeta Coyote, qui laçait ses bottes avec des gestes rapides.

« Où vas-tu ? », demanda Ginjo, priant pour que l'odeur de souffre et de pétrole ne fût pas sur lui.

« Y mettre un terme », marmonna Coyote en tirant sur ses gants.

Aizen émergea de ses quartiers privés ; il balaya la pièce sans mot dire, ses yeux se posant finalement sur Coyote. Ginjo passa nerveusement la langue sur ses lèvres ; c'était seulement une question de temps avant qu'Aizen ne réalisât que le lit était vide.

« Où est Ru- », commença Coyote, les yeux agrandis. Mais aussitôt que les premiers mots lui échappèrent des lèvres, il réalisa son erreur. Il s'arrêta immédiatement, se mordant presque la langue pour se faire taire. « Où est l'eau ? », tenta-t-il de se rattraper. « Où y a-t-il de l'eau en abondance ? »

« Il y a un puits sur la place du village », offrit Tsukishima, décroisant ses bras et s'écartant du mur. « Êtes-vous d'accord, Maître ? Cela pourrait éveiller les soupçons si trois hommes en bonne santé n'aidaient pas à éteindre le feu... »

« Vous pouvez aller l'éteindre », permit Aizen. « Mais lavez vos cheveux ensuite. Je ne supporte pas que vos cheveux sentent la fumée. »

« Bien, Monsieur », dit Coyote avec un signe de tête.

Les trois changeants se dirigèrent vers la porte, le pas raidi. Ils étaient anxieux, incapables de se détendre tant qu'ils avaient le dos tourné à leur Maître. Coyote sortit le premier, sautant presque au bas des marches. Ginjo le suivit de près, se cognant à lui sur le palier.

Aussitôt que Tsukishima fût sorti de l'auberge, Coyote se tourna vers eux avec une lueur de fureur dans les yeux. « Où est-elle ? »

« Qui ? », demanda Ginjo tout en attrapant un seau et se dirigeant vers le puits.

« Tu sais très bien de qui je veux parler ! », gronda Coyote en se saisissant de la pelle qui lui était tendue.

« J'ai bien peur que non », souffla Ginjo, clignant de l'œil pour exaspérer Coyote.

« Dis-moi où elle est », enjoignit Coyote en saisissant rudement Ginjo par les épaules.

« Nous ne pouvons pas vous faire confiance », dit Tsukishima pour toute réponse, ses paupières tombantes se refermant complètement l'espace d'un clignement.

« C'est ridicule ! », jeta Coyote.

« Vraiment ? », appuya Ginjo, la voix traînante. « Parce que si je me souviens bien, le Maître a la possibilité de partager ton corps... »

« C'est… C'est différent. J'ai le contrôle de moi-même à présent... », grinça Coyote.

« Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non », rétorqua Ginjo. « On ne peut pas prendre ce risque. »

« C'est injuste ! », s'écria Coyote.

« Chuuuut », siffla Ginjo en recouvrant de sa main la bouche de Coyote. « Silence. »

« Cela n'a rien de personnel », ajouta Tsukishima. « C'est plus sûr si on ne vous met pas au courant. »

« Tu es un agent double », accusa Ginjo. « Et tu ne le sais même pas. »

« Je vais tous vous tuer », dit Coyote dans un souffle.

« C'est bien ce que nous redoutons », soupira Ginjo.

Cela prit plus d'une heure pour éteindre l'incendie. Les trois changeants retournèrent à l'auberge. Ils étaient couverts de fumée et de suie, et ils luttèrent entre eux pour savoir qui serait le premier à se laver. À la fin, Tsukishima gagna, son imposante stature jouant en sa faveur. Ginjo et Coyote s'assirent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il ressortît. « Je vais au marché. Je vais revenir. »

« C'est mon tour », insista Coyote, enfonçant ses ongles dans la main de Ginjo alors que celui-ci essayait de se lever. « Le Maître aura besoin de moi avant qu'il n'ait besoin de toi. »

Mais il ne fallut pas bien longtemps avant que Ginjo ne cognât à la porte de la salle de bain, exigeant que Coyote se dépêchât. « D'accord ! D'Accord ! _Le Crétin_ _(_ _1_ _)_ _... »_ , marmonna Coyote en se mettant debout, l'eau ruisselant le long de son corps musclé.

Ils s'habilla distraitement avant de s'asseoir sur le lit de Rukia. Où était-elle ? Pendant combien de temps pouvait-il ne pas rapporter sa disparition ? S'était-elle échappée ? Si c'était le cas, était-elle loin maintenant ? Coyote était si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas le retour des deux hommes dans la chambre.

« Personne n'était à l'intérieur », murmura Tsukishima en posant un gros morceau de fromage vieilli sur la table.

« Il… il n'y avait pas de restes ? Ou de traces… ? », demanda Ginjo, qui se rongeait les ongles d'inquiétude.

Coyote ne fit pas attention à la conversation, s'affairant à la place avec le fromage à sa disposition. Il en coupa une portion avec habileté, la plaça sur une tranche de pain bis et posa dessus une belle grappe de raisin rouge. Il enfourna le tout dans sa bouche, et mâcha avec force et enthousiasme.

« Si quelqu'un était à l'intérieur lorsque le feu a commencé », éclaircit Tsukishima, surveillant Coyote avec méfiance, « il sera parti avant que le feu n'ait pu le consumer. »

« Ce fromage n'est pas mauvais », pensa Coyote tout haut. Il se fit une autre tartine.

« Tant mieux... », murmura Ginjo en hochant pesamment la tête. « Je suis content que personne n'ait été blessé. »

« Le raisin est un peu aigre », convint Coyote en haussant les épaules.

« Les villageois pensent que le feu a été allumé exprès », continua Tsukishima, s'attachant le regard de Ginjo. « À ce qu'il semble, c'était là qu'ils gardaient leurs réserves pour l'hiver. »

« Le printemps est presque là », dit Ginjo d'un ton sec. « Ils survivront. »

« Le pain blanc est sans aucun doute un luxe de la haute société », soupira Coyote, picorant la tartine qui faisait son repas avec désappointement. « Je me souviens que je mangeais du pain blanc au château lorsque j'étais petit… C'était divin... »

« Cela veut dire que nous ne devrions pas rester plus longtemps ici », soupira Tsukishima. « Ils sont devenus nerveux. »

« Qu'ils s'inquiètent donc ! », gronda Ginjo. « Des vers de terre inutiles, rampant sans rien voir... »

« Ça suffit ! », craqua Coyote, agacé, en cognant son poing sur la table. « Arrêtez de m'ignorer ! Est-ce que vous allez manger, oui ou non ? »

« Je viens juste de manger », répondit Tsukishima en se tapotant les lèvres.

« Je vais au marché », soupira Ginjo en se levant.

« Vous êtes insupportables tous les deux », gronda Coyote.

« Vicomte, _très cher_ », laissa tomber Ginjo, la bouche serrée, nous ne pouvons pas manger avec toi, à moins que tu n'aies l'intention de nous aider à chasser... » Ginjo marcha jusqu'à la porte, ses bottes battant le plancher. « Nous devons boire du sang. Aucune quantité de fromage ou de raisins ne satisfera notre faim. »

* * *

« Je vous mets tous en garde contre le fait de vous mettre à l'aise », réprimanda Byakuya, qui surveillait la scène avec un visage sans expression.

Orihime, au beau milieu d'une éclaboussure, pencha la tête sur le côté de confusion. Ichigo baissa les mains avec embarras, et Renji profita de l'occasion pour lui projeter une vague d'eau qui atterrit en plein sur sa tête. Ichigo en oublia de respirer, l'eau froide de la rivière le faisant frissonner. « Ren-ji ! »

« Ah-ha-ha ! », gloussa Renji diaboliquement, frappant son poing contre celui d'Orihime en signe de victoire. « Nous avons réussi ! »

« Nous allons partir bientôt », leur rappela Byakuya doucement. « C'est une longue marche jusqu'au prochain village. Et au-delà, qui sait... »

« Gardez votre énergie, jeunes gens ! », taquina Kira en agitant son poing dans l'air. Orihime se mit à rire avec délice, les joues fraîches et rondes. Elle nagea vers la rive, en regardant Kira avec toute son attention. Kira le remarqua et s'agenouilla au bord de la rivière. Il tendit la main et caressa sa tête, comme si elle était un chiot plutôt qu'une petite fille. « Nos trois chers petits roux... », dit doucement Kira, en regardant tour à tour Renji et Ichigo. « Nos porte-bonheurs. »

« Les cheveux roux ne portent pas bonheur ! », releva Orihime, les taquineries d'une vie entière lui surgissant à l'esprit.

« Ridicule », dit Kira, les yeux plissés. « Caresser la tête d'un roux porte chance. Veux-tu dire que tu n'as jamais caressé ta propre tête ? » Kira se mit debout et secoua ses mèches blondes, accentuant son effet dramatique. « Je n'ai pas de raison de mentir. Tu es vraiment chanceuse. »

« Les personnes chanceuses nous parlent même à nous... », murmura Ichigo, et Renji confirma de la tête.

« J'ai toujours aimé les cheveux roux », avança Byakuya distraitement, tout en se positionnant sur la branche basse d'un arbre. « Mais j'ai un faible pour la couleur rouge. Rien n'est plus beau que des éclaboussures de rouge dans la neige... »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord », contesta aussitôt Kira. « Je pense toujours que la plus belle des choses que j'ai jamais vue est l'océan. » Kira poussa un lourd soupir. « Pas les eaux froides de l'Atlantique, mais le bleu transparent de, euh, je crois que vous l'appelez le Nouveau Monde... »

« Et la Méditerranée, alors ? Allez… Est-ce qu'il existe quelque chose de plus beau ? », intervint Ichigo.

« Coyote me manque », dit Orihime soudain.

Shunsui et Jûshirô se fixèrent du regard. Shunsui détourna le sien le premier, et Jûshirô se leva avec un soupir réticent. « Bientôt. Nous le verrons bientôt. »

« Bientôt quand ? », pressa Orihime.

« Je ne sais pas », admit Jûshirô. « Il y a eu quelques difficultés. Aizen est plus fort à l'heure actuelle. Et Coyote pense qu'il nous aide en se tenant à l'écart de nous... »

« Mais qu'en est-il de Coyote ? », demanda Orihime. « Est-ce qu'il n'a pas peur lui aussi d'Aizen ? »

« Eh bien... », commença Jûshirô sans finir.

« Bien sûr que non », répondit Ichigo avec un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux. « Il hait le Maître, mais il n'a pas peur de lui. Coyote ira bien. » Ichigo tira sur les cheveux d'Orihime pour faire bonne mesure. « Tu le verras bientôt. »

« Aïe ! Ça fait mal ! », cria Orihime en se tenant la tête. « Espèce de sale scinque ! »

« Je ne suis pas un scinque ! », grogna Ichigo, son visage se déformant malicieusement en un effrayant masque.

Orihime hurla lorsqu'Ichigo bondit à sa poursuite. Elle ne pouvait pas nager très vite et Ichigo la rejoignit en un instant, la jeta en l'air et la rattrapa dans ses bras chauds et musclés. « Non ! Non ! Me mange pas ! »

« Vous aimez les enfants, hein ? », demanda Renji. Byakuya réalisa qu'il était en train de sourire, et immédiatement son visage se ferma. Il avisa Renji comme si la remarque l'avait profondément offensé. Renji rit, secouant ses cheveux mouillés de droite et de gauche. Il inclina la tête, l'eau dans son oreille s'évacuant. « Vous avez eu des enfants, hein ? »

« Des garçons », confirma Byakuya en hochant le menton. « Les filles sont entièrement différentes. Elles sont à peine de la même espèce. »

« Je ne crois pas que nous pouvons avoir des enfants », se demanda Renji à haute voix. « Je veux dire, personne n'en a jamais eu. »

« Alors qu'est Orihime ? », demanda Byakuya en arquant un sourcil.

« Elle n'est pas la leur... », grogna Renji.

« Quelle chose terrible que de dire cela », gronda Byakuya sans y mettre de cœur. « Est-ce qu'avec eux, elle ne sent point que c'est là sa place? »

« Je voulais dire par le sang », murmura Renji, les joues rougissantes.

« Le sang ne veut rien dire », affirma Byakuya sans équivoque. « J'ai goûté le sang de toutes sortes de personnes et pas une seule fois un sang ne m'a rappelé celui d'un autre. Il n'existe pas de lien dans le sang, en dehors du fait que tous les humains en ont. »

« Bon. Je ne pense pas que ceux de mon espèce puissent _porter_ des enfants... », corrigea Renji. « Vos enfants. Sont-ils- ? »

« Avant de poser une question, il faudrait toujours se demander : suis-je prêt à mourir pour cette réponse ? Si la réponse est non, il ne faut pas la poser... », dit Byakuya dans un murmure.

« Compris », répondit Renji.

« C'est décidé alors », déclara soudain Kira, en brossant ses vêtements.

« Qu'est-ce qui est décidé ? », demanda Renji en secouant la tête. « Je ne savais même pas qu'on discutait. »

« Nous partirons dans trois jours », expliqua Kira. « Reposez-vous bien d'ici là. Parce que je suis sûr que Shunsui projette de nous faire marcher jusqu'à notre mort. »

« Je déteste creuser », taquina Shunsui. « Vous n'avez besoin de commencer à vous inquiéter que si je me mets à creuser des trous. »

* * *

« Dites-nous à quoi s'attendre », suggéra Jûshirô en tapotant doucement le dos d'Orihime, qui dormait contre lui. La figure de la fillette était cachée, le front lourd contre sa poitrine ; son souffle se dispersait sur sa peau agréablement.

« Nous pouvons nous attendre au moins à un mort et probablement quelques dommages permanents », dit Kira d'un ton sec, sa pipe tenue lâchement entre les dents.

« Un peu de sérieux », se fâcha Jûshirô.

« Je le suis », rétorqua Kira.

« Les humains sont des plus faibles », dit Byakuya d'un ton neutre. « Mais le style de combat de Jûshirô est bien au-dessus de ses congénères. Orihime est un handicap... »

« Elle nous est utile », intervint Shunsui. « Elle peut trouver les gangues de loup. »

« Ce qui, je le maintiens, est le principal objectif de notre communauté », expliqua Renji. « Je me suis joint à vous pour sauver les changeants. Un jour, tous les Maîtres reviendront pour leurs gangues de loup. Certaines sont des choses comme des fémurs ou des globes oculaires, et d'autres, d'autres sont des cœurs et des moelles épinières... » Renji se sentit bizarre avec l'attention de Byakuya et Kira concentrées uniquement sur lui. « C'est une horrible façon de mourir. Or ce n'est que le destin d'un changeant. »

« Vos gangues de loup ont été enlevées », dit Kira en claquant de la langue. « Enfin, presque... »

« Nous avons retiré la gangue de loup et implanté quelques uns de ces étranges filaments noirs », expliqua Ichigo.

« C'est une idée stupide », gémit Kira en tapant le bec de sa pipe contre sa paume. « C'est comme jeter une œuvre d'art mais garder la colle sur le mur. »

« C'était mon cœur », jeta sèchement Ichigo. « Je ne peux pas précisément vivre si Ulquiorra revient pour le récupérer. N'est-ce pas ? »

« Vous êtes l'un d'entre eux », dit Renji avec dédain. « Vous ne comprendriez pas. »

« Et c'est loin d'être une "œuvre d'art..." », gronda Ichigo.

« Allons, allons, messieurs », se récria Kira, « Ne me persécutez pas. »

« Ce Maître... » Byakuya changea de sujet avec aisance. « Comment est-il ? »

« Il est grand », expliqua Kira. « Il est stupide, et il est méchant. »

« Ses capacités… ? », pressa Byakuya.

« Nombreuses. » Kira soupira. « Mais sa capacité la plus problématique est de pouvoir atteindre une taille incroyable... » Kira illustra par de grands gestes avec ses bras. « Et sa capacité à manipuler le fer. »

« De quelle taille sommes-nous en train de parler ? », demanda Renji en dévisageant Kira. « Ma taille atteint 4 mètres quand je me transforme. »

« Plus grand », répondit Kira. « Bien plus grand. »

« Que voulez-vous dire par manipuler le fer ? », demanda Jûshirô, ses yeux verts plissés de confusion. « Vous ne voulez pas dire une épée, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non » Kira secoua la tête. « Certains Maîtres ont des capacités uniques. Les trois plus forts principalement, mais d'autres ont acquis la capacité de contrôler les minéraux et les métaux de la terre. »

« C'est embêtant. » Shunsui laissa échapper son souffle, l'air agitant ses cheveux autour de son visage.

« Vous croyez ? », demanda Kira, qui roula des yeux avec exagération.

« Mais sinon, vous êtes d'un niveau égal ? », demanda Byakuya doucement.

« Mis à part les choses les plus évidentes et difficiles à surmonter, oui, je suppose que nous sommes d'un niveau égal », grogna Kira.

« Vous l'avez choisi », dit Shunsui sans aucun remords. «Vous vous souvenez ? »

« Ce gâchis n'est pas ma faute, _Shun-su-i_... », aboya Kira, les yeux s'assombrissant. « Si vous voulez de l'assurance et de l'entrain, je ne suis pas le Maître qu'il vous faut... »

« Est-ce que les Maîtres combattent à l'épée ? », demanda Jûshirô.

« Seulement cinq, plus ou moins », répondit Kira. Il n'est pas l'un d'entre eux. »

« Savez-vous combattre à l'épée ? », demanda Byakuya en dévisageant Kira avec insistance.

Kira eut un sourire sans humour et haussa légèrement les épaules. « Eh non. » Il posa son narguilé à ses pieds. « Désolé de vous décevoir, Vampire, Épéiste. »

« Mes talents résident dans le maniement de l'épée », admit Byakuya. « Je ne suis pas certain de la façon dont je suis supposé combattre une créature magique. Je vous en prie, dites-moi... »

« Le secret pour tuer un Maître est de ne pas s'arrêter », expliqua Kira. « Quand vous l'avez mis à terre, c'est là que vous devez redoubler d'efforts. Écrasez-le au sein de la Terre et broyez-le jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne en poussière. »

« J'ai combattu quelques Maîtres dans ma jeunesse », murmura Ichigo. « C'est toujours brutal, mais je pense que nous avons un bon groupe. »

Kira ouvrit la bouche, une repartie mordante à propos du Conseil sur la langue, mais il hésita, secoua la tête et referma la bouche. Il communiqua un regard coupable à Shunsui avant de frissonner. Il saisit de nouveau son narguilé et l'installa entre ses jambes. « Nous vaincrons. »

« Nous vaincrons », insista Kira. « Nous ne sommes pas en forme, nous manquons d'entraînement... » Kira fit un signe de tête insistant vers Shunsui. « Je n'ai pas combattu depuis presque trois cent ans... » Il souffla un large cercle de fumée. « Mais nous sommes plus forts et plus nombreux. Ce ne sera pas joli, mais nous vaincrons. »

Partie XXVI : **fin**

(1) NdT : En français dans le texte


	27. Une Rencontre Non Hostile

**Neige en Wallachie**

* * *

Traduction de **The Snow in Wallachia** par YamatosSenpai

s/11636420/27

* * *

 **Partie XXVII : Une Rencontre Non Hostile**

Shunsui s'arrêta, la main effleurant le creux des reins de Jûshirô. Tendant l'oreille, il retint sa respiration. Il y avait quelque chose dans les bois. Jûshirô se retourna, surpris à l'expression de son visage. Il claqua des doigts, et Orihime revint en courant à ses côtés.

Byakuya dit quelques mots à voix basse, sa main venant encercler le poignet de Renji. Le sourire de Renji s'effaça, et il fit signe à Ichigo. Ichigo disparut en un instant, les branches des arbres bruissant soudain au dessus de leurs têtes.

Seul Kira ne semblait pas inquiet. Exténué, il gémit et s'adossa au tronc d'un arbre. Il remua paresseusement la main ; sa pipe se matérialisa dans l'air. Il commença à fumer, ne tenant aucun compte des regards incrédules du reste du groupe. Il tira de rapides bouffées de sa pipe, ses yeux bleus se dilatant visiblement.

« Kira », gronda Shunsui, les yeux étrécis d'incrédulité. « Que diable êtes-vous en train de faire ? »

« Byakuya », dit Kira, ignorant Shunsui, « qu'en pensez-vous ? Y a t-il quelque chose ici ? »

« Oui », répondit Byakuya en hochant la tête. Il se tourna légèrement et s'accroupit. « Ce quelque chose est fort mais bouge lentement. »

« Bien, bien », félicita Kira avec indulgence. Il se tourna vers Shunsui, les yeux plissés. « Et vous? Est-ce que vous sentez quelque chose ? »

« J'ai entendu quelque chose », chuchota Shunsui avec assurance. « C'est pourquoi je me suis arrêté. »

« Renji ? Jûshirô ? », demanda Kira en secouant la tête avec doute. « Est-ce que vous sentez quelque chose maintenant ? »

« Non », admit Renji avec embarras.

« Ne vous en voulez pas », insista Kira en s'écartant du tronc d'arbre. « Il est incroyablement talentueux pour cacher sa présence. » Kira rejeta ses cheveux de son visage. « Et il n'est pas lent, il est en train de nous suivre. »

« Vous savez qui c'est ? », demanda Jûshirô en scrutant la forêt.

« Remettons-nous en route », dit Kira, décochant un sourire étrange à Jûshirô. « Je ne veux pas rendre les choses plus faciles pour lui. »

« Qui est-il ? », demanda Renji. « Un Maître ? »

« Remettons-nous en route », répéta Kira en renvoyant d'un geste le narguilé au néant. « Il n'est pas là pour vous. C'est une affaire privée qui ne regarde que moi. »

* * *

Ichigo revint une heure plus tard. Il apparut soudainement, se laissant tomber entre Byakuya et Renji sans crier gare. Renji sursauta et frappa deux fois du poing l'épaule d'Ichigo. « Enfoiré. Ne fais pas ça. »

« Désolé, désolé... », dit Ichigo en riant. « Je n'ai pas pensé que je pouvais te prendre par surprise. »

« C'est parce que tu étais sous le vent ! », tint à faire savoir Renji, fronçant les sourcils.

« Et ça a sûrement un rapport avec l'odeur étouffante que tu dégages », ajouta Shunsui.

« Je ne sens pas ! », craqua Renji. « Je vous ai dit de la fermer à ce sujet ! Ce sont des phéromones. Je n'y peux rien ! C'est le singe- »

« Les fesses du singe, plutôt », rectifia Ichigo en coupant Renji. « Ouais, on sait. »

« Je vais te cogner jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive », menaça Renji, montrant les crocs. « Ferme-là. »

« Ça va. Je suis désolé... », récita platement Ichigo.

« Restons concentrés », aboya Byakuya. « Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? »

« Quelqu'un qui n'est pas hostile », dit Ichigo, le regard neutre.

« Ha », rit Kira sans humour.

« Il travaille avec le Conseil », expliqua Ichigo. « Il garde juste un œil sur Kira. »

« Que lui avez-vous dit ? », demanda Byakuya en s'arrêtant brusquement.

« À quel propos ? »

« Au sujet de Kira », clarifia Byakuya. « Si vous lui avez parlé, pourquoi nous suit-il encore ? »

« C'est son devoir. »

« D'après qui ? », demanda Byakuya, ses yeux gris étincelant au creux de leurs orbites.

« Quoi ? Du Conseil... » Ichigo secoua la tête de confusion.

« J'ai des objections », dit Byakuya. « Je n'aime pas être suivi. »

« Il n'est pas en train de vous suivre, il est... »

« Il est en train de suivre le Maître auquel je me suis allié. »

« Eh bien... »

« Nous allons attendre », ordonna Byakuya, butant du pied dans la terre. « Je ne bougerais pas d'ici tant que je ne l'aurais pas rencontré. »

« Je lui ai déjà parlé... », murmura Ichigo, mortifié.

« Et tu n'es pas moi », gronda Byakuya.

« Ne vous échauffez pas autant », souffla Kira. « Pas à propos de mon humble moi. » Kira posa une main fine sur l'épaule de Byakuya. « De plus, il est assez fort pour nous tuer tous d'un coup. »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de combattre sans nécessité », lui assura Byakuya. « Je souhaite simplement parler avec la personne qui nous suit. Et je ne bougerai pas d'ici jusqu'à ce que je sois convaincu qu'il ne veut pas de mal à notre groupe. »

« Va le chercher », ordonna Shunsui en croisant le regard d'Ichigo. « Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre à traîner là. »

« Eh bien, si nous sommes là pour un moment... » Jûshirô soupira, laissant tomber son sac pesant sur le sol. «… Je vais commencer le repas. »

« Dépêche-toi, Ichigo », héla Shunsui au changeant. « Nous gaspillons la lumière du jour. »

« Ce n'était pas nécessaire », murmura Kira, soudainement très intéressé par les oiseaux perchés haut dans la frondaison.

« Je veux des pâtes », déclara Orihime. « Des pâtes ! »

« Nous n'avons pas de pâtes », soupira Jûshirô en lui tapotant la tête d'un air d'excuse. « Nous pouvons manger du ragoût. »

« Je ne veux pas de ragoût... », gémit Orihime, s'écroulant sur le sol avec désappointement.

« Personne ne veut de ragoût », grommela Jûshirô. « Je pourrais vivre le reste de ma vie sans en manger aussi… mais c'est ce qui est le plus facile à faire, donc c'est ce que nous mangeons. »

« Je veux des œufs », dit Renji en se grattant l'estomac. « Quatre ou cinq œufs sur le plat avec du pain et du beurre. Oui. »

« Je veux des pâtes avec des tomates fraîchement cueillies... », soupira Orihime, salivant d'anticipation.

« Mućkalica... », dit Byakuya, la voix quasi lubrique. « Si seulement je pouvais prendre plaisir à la nourriture humaine... »

« Du natto », dit Shunsui en s'asseyant. Il croisa les jambes comme un enfant. Il soupira, se couvrant le visage. « Je pourrais tuer un homme pour un peu de natto. »

« Ce qui me manque le plus, ce sont les gyoza », ajouta Jûshirô. « Et les festivals de la gastronomie. Et les festivals en général. »

« Maintenant, je ne veux vraiment pas de ragoût », dit Orihime, les mains sur son estomac.

« Du ragoût ou la mort », grommela Jûshirô.

« En fait », dit Kira doucement, « ce n'est pas complètement exact... »

« Je peux préparer un ragoût ou tu peux manger quelques uns de ses biscuits secs... », expliqua Jûshirô, qui ouvrit son sac et montra à Orihime ses options.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire », insista Kira. « Orihime, ferme les yeux et compte jusqu'à trois. »

Orihime hésita un instant avant d'obéir. « Un… deux… trois... »

Avant qu'Orihime n'ouvrît les yeux, la senteur la frappa. C'était délicieux. Elle ouvrit les yeux et cria d'excitation. Elle prit l'assiette de nouilles et de tomates vinaigrette. « Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! »

« Attends », hurla Jûshirô en se saisissant du plat. Il tourna le dos à Orihime et inspecta d'un œil critique la nourriture. « Est-ce que c'est sans danger ? Peut-elle manger ça ? »

La bouche de Kira trembla, comme sous l'effet d'une convulsion difficilement maîtrisable. Finalement il sourit et hocha la tête. « C'est complètement comestible. »

« Redonne-la moi, troll des Alpes ! », siffla Orihime en tirant sur les manches de Jûshirô. « C'est mon assiette ! »

« Tu devrais être plus prudente, ma fille », gronda Jûshirô. « On ne joue pas avec la magie. »

« Laisse-la lui », chuchota Shunsui, la main effleurant celle de Jûshirô. « C'est sans danger. »

Orihime s'assit sur le sol et mangea joyeusement. Les autres se tenaient maladroitement tout autour. Jûshirô ne parlait pas et Kira ne convoqua pas d'autre nourriture.

« Me revoilà », annonça Ichigo en leur faisant signe à travers les arbres. « Je vous présente Tôshirô Hitsugaya, un allié du Conseil des Anciens. »

« Wabisuke », salua Tôshirô, qui s'humecta les lèvres en regardant Kira de haut en bas.

« Bon-jour », salua Kira avec un sourire doucereux. « Cela faisait longtemps. »

« Tôshirô... ». Ichigo désigna les autres. « Shunsui, Ukitake-san, Orihime, Renji et Byakuya. »

Tôshirô fixa des yeux Shunsui un long moment, les traits de son visage neutres et indéchiffrables. « Quel étrange assortiment d'amis. »

« Pour l'amitié, je ne sais pas », intervint Shunsui. « Mais nous partageons le même but. »

« Il ment », ironisa Kira. « Nous sommes les meilleurs amis du monde. Tous autant que nous sommes. »

« Il est simplement timide », ajouta Byakuya, le nez froncé. Byakuya dévisagea l'homme de petite stature et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. « Pourquoi nous suivez-vous ? »

« Wab-, Kira n'est pas dans sa zone », expliqua Tôshirô tout en regardant Kira. « Tu t'approches dangereusement près de Cero. »

« On ne lui permet pas de voyager ? », demanda Byakuya, ce qui lui obtint le regard quelque peu offensé de Tôshirô.

Tôshirô revint sur Kira, et Kira sourit ouvertement. « Les Changeants et les Vampires. Ils n'ont aucun respect pour l'autorité. »

Tôshirô haussa les épaules, ouvrant la bouche pour répondre. Ses mots furent coupés net par l'effusion d'un cri haut perché, poussé par Orihime. « C'est un garçon ! », cria-t-elle en sautant sur ses pieds, laissant tomber son assiette au sol. Elle s'approcha de Tôshirô et flanqua son bras par-dessus son épaule en souriant. « Jouons aux osselets ! »

« Ori-hi-me ! », s'exclama Jûshirô d'une voix étranglée en se couvrant la bouche, choqué.

Kira s'esclaffa, d'un rire sincère qui s'échappa sans retenue de ses lèvres. Il se plia en deux, se tenant l'estomac, alors que de l'humidité se rassemblait au coin de ses yeux. « Ce que tu veux, Orihime. Nomme ce que tu veux et c'est à toi, mon ange. »

« Je ne suis pas un enfant », dit calmement Tôshirô en s'extrayant du bras de la fillette. « Je ne suis pas ici pour jouer avec toi. »

« Oh, oui, bien sûr. » Orihime hocha la tête avec assurance. « Moi non plus. »

« Non, c'est la vérité », gémit Tôshirô, les mains se contractant à ses côtés. « Je suis juste petit. »

« Pense à ce que tu veux », chuchota Kira, avec un clignement de l'œil à l'adresse d'Orihime. « Tu l'as mérité. »

« Pourquoi ? », demanda Orihime, un sourire confus aux lèvres. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Mon nom est Tôshirô Hitsugaya », dit Tôshirô, se reprenant rapidement. « J'ai été envoyé par le Conseil pour enquêter sur tes agissements. » Tôshirô marcha vers Kira, lui offrant poliment la main. Tôshirô dévisagea de nouveau Shunsui avant de s'éclaircir la voix. « Depuis que la charte a été écrite, tu n'as jamais rien fait de déméritant. »

« J'ai été un bon garçon », ironisa Kira.

« Tu es enregistré en zone douze », continua Tôshirô, debout sans agressivité près de Kira. « Pourquoi es-tu si loin de chez toi ? »

« Tu ne le sais pas encore ? », se moqua Kira, incrédule. « Ma maison a été entièrement brûlée, tous mes changeants y sont morts. »

« Je suis au courant », soupira Tôshirô. « Et je suis vraiment désolé. » Tôshirô fronça les sourcils pensivement. « J'imagine que je me suis mal exprimé. Où vas-tu ? »

« J'ai un an pour rapporter mes actions au Conseil », répondit Kira. « Je n'ai pas à tout raconter maintenant. »

« Alors je te le demande », grogna Tôshirô, la voix étonnamment grave pour sa petite taille. « Tu sais vers où tu te diriges, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui », se contenta de dire Kira.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tô-shi-rô », chantonna quasiment Kira. « Je n'ai pas à répondre à cela. »

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée... », mit en garde Tôshirô.

« Pourquoi ? Parce cela paraît suspect qu'un Maître s'installe près d'un autre ? », gronda Kira. « On pourrait arguer que les Xibalbans sont des créatures sociables et que c'est inhumain d'isoler et d'oppresser... »

« Ça suffit », grogna Tôshirô. « Je suis désolé que tu aies perdu tes changeants. Je te connais. Je sais que tu as travaillé dur là-bas. Cette ville t'aimait. Tu as fait du bien là-bas. »

« Arrête », murmura Kira, sa voix faisant courir des frissons le long de plusieurs colonnes vertébrales. « Je ne veux pas de tes louanges. Je veux ton absence. Laisse-moi. »

« La zone dix-sept est hostile », expliqua Tôshirô. « Cero- »

« Nous allons le tuer », explosa soudain Kira, les pupilles agrandies et frénétiques. « Moi et ces changeants. » Kira se mit à pester en les désignant chacun leur tour « Ces deux humains vont aider également. Je suis certain que tu n'aimeras pas cette idée. Et puis il y a ce Vampire. Il est d'accord pour nous aider aussi... »

« Pourquoi ce Maître-là ? », demanda Tôshirô, la voix calme et égale. « Il y en a qui sont moins dangereux... »

« Parce qu'il est sacrément fort », expliqua Kira. « mais qu'il n'a rien de spécial. » Kira se mordit la lèvre sévèrement, et le sang se mit à couler sur son menton. « Je ne suis pas spécial. Je ne peux pas me charger de Kyôka ou d'Ulquiorra… mais je peux faire quelque chose... »

« Pourquoi toi ? », demanda Tôshirô. « Il y en d'autres pour faire cela. »

« Parce que Shunsui Kyôraku a débarqué dans ma petite ville », gémit Kira, les mains agrippant soudain les épaules larges de Shunsui. « C'était le destin... » Kira cracha le mot comme si c'était un juron. Il échangea un regard avec Tôshirô avant de regarder ailleurs. « Nous n'avons jamais gagné la guerre. Nous sommes encore en train de nous battre. Et je suis si fatigué d'attendre que nos courageux chefs nous protègent... »

« Tu ne peux pas le tuer », dit Tôshirô doucement, ses grands yeux lumineux abaissés. « Pas sans Tenken. Et Tenken n'aidera pas. J'ai essayé... »

« Tenken n'est loyal que vis-à-vis d'un seul », dit Kira simplement. « Et tu n'es pas celui-là. »

« Tu comprends, alors, que tu ne peux pas tuer un Maître », insista Tôshirô.

« Il y a un moyen », assura Kira. « Tu oublies ce que je possède. »

« Tu ne veux pas dire... »

« Pardonnez-moi », interrompit Byakuya avec embarras. « Je suis complètement perdu et extraordinairement curieux... »

« Mes excuses, Vampire », répondit Kira. « Je me suis égaré pendant un moment. » Kira donna un petit cou sec à l'arrière du crâne de Tôshirô. « Souviens-toi que nous avons un auditoire. »

« Nous parlerons plus tard », convint Tôshirô en regardant nerveusement les autres. Une fois de plus son regard s'attarda sur Shunsui. « S'il vous plaît, expliquez-moi votre plan. Je promets que je vais juste écouter. »

« D'accord », roucoula Kira, son sourire réapparaissant. « Venez plus près, les enfants. C'est l'heure de raconter une histoire, une fois encore. »

* * *

Rukia prit une subite inspiration, les jambes molles. Elle s'effondra, tombant sur les mains. Elle laissa échapper un sanglot de colère, frustrée par son corps, frustrée par ses échecs. Elle abattit son poing contre la terre dure et cria à pleins poumons.

Puis elle se reprit. Alors cela faisait mal de respirer. Elle n'avait pas besoin de respirer. Elle arriverait à se rappeler, éventuellement, de ne pas le faire. Elle se remit sur ses pieds lentement, en s'appuyant pesamment contre la palissade à côté d'elle. La chose la plus importante était d'obtenir du sang, et bientôt.

Elle toussa, du sang noir éclaboussant sa main. Deux jours plus tôt elle savait qu'elle allait mourir, mais aujourd'hui, en ce moment précis, elle croyait qu'elle allait peut-être mieux. Au moins, elle ne toussait plus autant.

« Salut. » Rukia tressaillit et dressa brusquement la tête, à l'affût. Elle plissa les yeux, cherchant à travers les arbres l'homme qui avait parlé. « Hem. Pardon, Dame Canine, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer... »

Rukia déglutit, le menton fièrement levé. « Sortez. Je sais exactement où vous êtes. Il n'y a pas de raison de vous cacher. »

« Ah oui ? Alors où suis-je ? », défia l'homme.

« Dans les arbres », répondit Rukia, la main sur la hanche, sa faiblesse momentanément oubliée.

« Vous m'avez eu », dit l'homme avec un rire de gorge. Rukia resta bouche bée lorsque l'homme atterrit sur le sol directement derrière elle. Elle pivota sur ses talons, ses yeux violets agrandis de panique. « Pourtant je ne pense pas que vous saviez vraiment où j'étais. »

« Que voulez-vous ? », exigea Rukia, dévisageant l'étranger avec dérision.

« Rien », admit l'homme en haussant les épaules. « J'ai senti l'odeur du Maître et suis devenu curieux. » L'homme sourit d'une oreille à l'autre avec suffisance. « Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver une précieuse petite fille suceuse de sang, par contre... »

« Vous parlez d'Aizen ? », demanda Rukia, la voix adoucie.

« Vous venez du Coven, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda l'homme tout en hochant la tête à la question de Rukia.

« Vous étiez avec Bya- » Elle s'interrompit et baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

« Et tu es la garce qui l'a trahi, hein ? »

« Je suis une _Comtesse_ », dit sèchement Rukia, le poings serré. « Traite-moi de garce encore une fois et il ne te sera plus possible de t'appeler un homme. »

« Du calme, Dame Canine », grogna l'homme.

« Je m'appelle Rukia », dit Rukia, le souffle court. « Et toi ? »

« Grimmjow. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me suis, Grimmjow ? », demanda Rukia en s'éloignant.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit », expliqua Grimmjow. « J'ai senti le Maître et je suis devenu curieux. »

« Toi et Aizen... », questionna Rukia. « Vous êtes amis ? »

« Ha ha ha », s'esclaffa sèchement Grimmjow. « La dernière fois qu'il m'a vu, il a arraché à peu près six mètres d'intestins à travers ma paroi abdominale. »

« Alors vous n'êtes pas amis », réalisa Rukia avec soulagement. « Bien. »

« Donc que fait une dame vampire si loin, et toute seule en plus… ? », demanda Grimmjow.

« Je fuis », répondit Rukia en allongeant le pas.

« Qui ? », demanda Grimmjow, se pourléchant les dents alors qu'il suivait le vampire.

« Aizen », répondit Rukia d'un ton sec. « Maintenant, du balais. »

« Oh, eh bien, si j'essayais d'éviter Aizen », commença Grimmjow lentement, « je n'irais pas par là. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » Les yeux de Rukia s'élargirent.

« Parce c'est par là qu'il se trouve », dit Grimmjow d'un ton neutre, les bras croisés par-dessus sa poitrine musclée.

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai », s'écria Rukia. « Je viens juste de le quitter, il y a deux jours. J'ai marché au nord tout ce temps... »

« Ben non » Grimmjow trotta pour dépasser Rukia. Il s'arrêta en face d'elle, lui bloquant le passage. « Tu te diriges vers le sud. »

« Non, certainement pas », contesta Rukia. « J'ai toujours marché dans la même direction. Je n'ai pas dévié... »

Grimmjow se contenta de sourire. Rukia soupira, la frustration l'envahissant de nouveau. « Pourquoi penses-tu que je me dirige vers le sud ? »

« Parce que l'étoile polaire est derrière nous », répondit Grimmjow avec un sourire d'excuse.

« Je le jure... », gémit Rukia. « Je n'ai pas changé de cap. »

« J'aimerais bien me moquer de toi », admit Grimmjow. « Et te traiter de petite Comtesse impuissante, mais je vais juste être franc. C'est Aizen. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? », murmura Rukia.

« Aizen essaie de te faire revenir à lui », expliqua Grimmjow. « Tu lui rends les choses faciles en étant si affaiblie. »

« Je... » Rukia s'accroupit brusquement, les mains par-dessus la tête. « Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Après le risque que Maître Ginjo a pris... »

« Je me fous complètement de Ginjo, même si nous partageons un Maître... », cracha Grimmjow. « Mais j'ai un faible pour Coyote. Tu étais avec lui, hein ? Et il a un faible pour les petites filles... »

« Je ne suis pas une petite fille », protesta Rukia.

« Si, tu l'es », contesta Grimmjow. « Tu n'es qu'un bébé. » Grimmjow soupira, donnant du pied dans le vide. Je vais te prendre en pitié. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié », insista Rukia en levant un regard de défi sur Grimmjow.

« J'aime ce regard. Garde-le ». Grimmjow hocha la tête, sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre. « Debout. Nous partons. »

« Où ?», demanda Rukia.

« Tu n'es pas en sécurité laissée à toi-même », réfléchit Grimmjow. « Il faut te tenir à l'écart d'Aizen le plus possible. »

« Et où est cet endroit ? », voulut savoir Rukia.

« Ce n'est pas un endroit. C'est un qui », répondit Grimmjow.

* * *

« Vous êtes fou », dit Tôshirô tout net, une fois que Kira eût fini son explication.

« Le mérite n'en revient pas qu'à moi », répondit Kira. « C'est le plan de Shunsui Kyôraku et Coyote Stark. »

« Stark ? », demanda Tôshirô, une lueur de reconnaissance s'allumant dans ses yeux.

« Vous avez entendu parler de lui ? », demanda Shunsui.

« J'ai entendu parler de la famille du Vicomte... », répondit Tôshirô avec hésitation. « Il y avait un Maître qui était enregistré dans cette zone il y a plusieurs années.

Soudain, Jûshirô s'effondra et se mit à vomir un sang épais dans l'herbe. Il s'étrangla avec bruit, le sang éclaboussant ses joues et ses bras. Les yeux exorbités, Shunsui s'agenouilla aussitôt. « Ukitake-san ? Tu vas bien ? Jûshirô ? »

« Faites-lui de la place », ordonna Tôshirô, donnant des coups de pied à Shunsui jusqu'à ce qu'il bouge. Il n'approcha pas de Jûshirô, au contraire, il s'éloigna davantage.

« C'est la consomption », murmura Shunsui avec anxiété.

« Consomption. » Kira répéta le mot pensivement. Lui aussi se mit à l'écart, ce que Byakuya trouva bien étrange.

« Je... » Jûshirô grogna. « Je vais bien maintenant. »

« Répondez-moi », dit Byakuya d'une voix forte, son regard passant de Shunsui à Jûshirô avec sévérité. « Si Ukitake a la consomption, pourquoi diable avez-vous emmené cette fille avec vous ? »

« Il n'est pas contagieux », rétorqua Shunsui d'un ton sec.

« Comment ça ? », insista Byakuya. « La consomption est incroyablement contagieuse. »

« Il ne l'est pas, d'accord ? », jeta Shunsui avec colère.

« Bien que Shunsui ne soit pas très convainquant », intervint Kira, « il a probablement raison. L'état de Jûshirô est en suspens. Je suppose que cela a à voir avec le contrat que Shunsui a passé avec Aizen. »

« C'est inhabituel », marmonna Tôshirô. « Aizen n'est pas connu pour épargner les gens, contrat ou pas. »

« Shunsui, considère-toi comme _porteur_ », suggéra Kira. « Évite tout contact avec des personnes qui ne sont pas sous contrat. »

« Moi ? » Shunsui secoua la tête de confusion.

« Vous deux, petits samouraïs, vous avez été ensemble pendant une dizaine d'années, n'est-ce pas ? », expliqua Kira. « Tu ne crois pas que tu as été, euh, exposé avant de signer le contrat ? »

« Je n'ai jamais été malade », contesta Shunsui.

« Raison de plus », appuya Tôshirô. « Je pense que Kira a raison. Tu devrais éviter tout contact prolongé avec des personnes non détentrices de contrat. Et cela inclut l'enfant. »

« Elle n'a pas été malade, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda Kira sans faire un mouvement pour s'approcher de la fillette.

« Non, jamais », répondit Jûshirô avec nervosité.

« Bien », dit Kira en se frappant les mains. « C'est une fillette spéciale, pour une humaine, peut-être qu'elle aussi a la chance de son côté. »

« Byakuya n'est pas détenteur de contrat », lâcha Renji soudain, ses joues tannées rougissant d'embarras. « Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il pourrait l'attraper ? »

« Je suis mort », répliqua Byakuya, caressant des yeux le visage de Renji.

« J'ai vu des cadavres mourir », rétorqua Renji, les doigts tambourinant sur ses cuisses.

« Je ne sais pas », admit Kira. Il se tourna vers Tôshirô. « Tu sais, toi ? »

« Ce n'est pas… C'est... » Tôshirô lutta pour trouver les mots exacts. « Je ne sais pas si les vampires peuvent l'attraper. Je sais que cette maladie tue tous ceux qu'elle affecte. » Tôshirô poussa un lourd soupir, son regard croisant celui de Shunsui. « Il n'existe aucun remède sur Terre ou Xibalba. »

« Qu'est-ce que Xibalba ? », demanda Byakuya. Des fourmillements naquirent sur la peau de Shunsui à la mention de Xibalba.

« Notre pays natal », répondit Kira, bien que la réponse semblât sonner creux, même à ses oreilles.

« Où est Xilbaba ? », continua Byakuya.

« Très loin », répondit Tôshirô froidement.

« C'est un endroit épouvantable, plein de misères et d'horreurs », ajouta Kira. « Ce n'est pas un endroit où d'autres viendraient. »

« Je vais aider Jûshirô à se mettre au lit », dit brusquement Shunsui. « Nous allons nous reposer ici pour la nuit. »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous, vous autres, tellement contre les planchers et les plafonds ? », demanda Kira. « Je n'aime pas particulièrement les tiques qui nichent dans chaque crevasse pendant que je dors... »

« Là d'où je viens », dit Byakuya avec un sourire nostalgique, « nous dormions sous les étoiles toutes les nuits, même au plus fort de l'hiver. Il n'y avait pas de toit... »

« Vos traits sont orientaux. » Kira dévisagea Byakuya avec minutie. « Mais je ne peux pas les placer exactement... »

« Je suis né dans un village goth du moyen-orient », répondit Byakuya. « Ou du moins, c'est ce que je crois. Je me suis déplacé au nord-est avec le temps. J'ai passé la plus grande partie de ma vie naturelle avec les Huns. » Byakuya pressa délicatement ses doigts sur sa belle peau lisse. « Bien que mes marques s'en sont allées à présent... »

« Les Huns mangent aussi de la viande crue », contre-attaqua Ichigo, ses lèvres retroussées en une grimace. « Je suis certain que la plupart d'entre eux avaient des affections au cerveau. »

« N'êtes-vous pas Sumérien ? », demanda Byakuya en arquant un sourcil bien taillé. « Remercions les dieux que vous n'ayez jamais été sacrifié en tant que vierge sur l'autel... »  
Byakuya plissa les yeux. « Oh, mais j'oubliais, vous étiez de la haute bourgeoisie. Vous n'aviez pas de problèmes réels. »

« Je suis Mésopotamien... », contredit Ichigo. « Et vous n'avez pas idée de ce que... »

« Sumérien, Mésopotamien, c'est exactement la même chose... »

« Nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour nous entendre », sermonna Renji. « Conduisez-vous bien, vous tous. »

« Je prends congé », dit soudain Tôshirô, faisant un signe à Kira. «Tu nous tiendras au courant, d'accord ? Tu feras savoir au Conseil où tu es installé. »

« Évidemment », roucoula Kira. « Dis-leur juste que je suis avec Le Grand Sage et ils te laisseront tranquille. » Kira décocha un sourire à Ichigo. « Je suis certain qu'ils ont plus confiance en l'un des leurs qu'en toi. »

« Indubitablement », soupira Tôshirô. « Je reviendrai pour vérifier que tout va bien. »

« S'il te plaît, n'en fais rien », gémit Kira.

« Ne me fais pas te courir après », rétorqua Tôshirô. « Ne me fais pas passer pour le méchant. »

« Tu n'es pas le méchant, mais assurément un complice », accusa Kira.

« Je suis parti trop longtemps », chuchota Tôshirô, une anneau de lumière dorée scintillant autour de lui. « Je dois partir. »

« Salut », dit Kira d'un ton sec, illustrant d'un geste explicite sa hâte.

« Sois prudent. » Tôshirô hurla presque de frustration.

« Ouais », dit Kira, souriant finalement. « Toi aussi. On se reverra quand on se reverra. »

Partie XXVII : **fin**


	28. Cycle

**Neige en Wallachie**

* * *

Traduction de **The Snow in Wallachia** par YamatosSenpai

s/11636420/28

* * *

 **Partie XXVIII : Cycle**

« Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, coup pour coup. Vie pour vie. C'est comme ça que tout a commencé. C'est comme ça que tout s'achèvera. »

Jenny Han, Le feu par le feu.

* * *

« Elle l'aime bien », murmura Byakuya en désignant du menton Orihime. Orihime courait après Kira, qui, volontairement, la devançait à quelque distance. De temps en temps, il regardait derrière lui et s'assurait qu'elle suivait toujours, puis il redirigeait son regard sur les champs de blé qui s'étendaient à l'infini.

« Elle a des goûts bizarres », répliqua Renji.

« Ukitake - Jûshirô, quel que soit le nom par lequel je suis supposé l'appeler », murmura Byakuya avec impatience. « Il a dit qu'elle avait un don spécial pour lire les gens... »

« Ouais. » Renji hocha la tête. « Je le crois aussi. Elle a un truc. »

« Elle ne m'aime pas », signifia Byakuya avec insistance, en jetant un regard noir sur Renji.

« Quoi ? J'en sais rien, je veux dire, je ne crois pas qu'elle vous déteste... », expliqua Renji. « Il y a aussi une barrière linguistique... »

« Cela m'est égal », assura sèchement Byakuya. « Je ne faisais qu'une observation. »

« Nous y sommes presque », héla Kira, montrant du doigt la colline. « La ville est juste après la crête ».

« Ça a l'air d'un endroit assez chouette pour y vivre », dit Ichigo en fourrageant dans son sac.

« Évite de t'attacher à mon dîner, Ichigo », prévint Byakuya.

« Si cela ne vous fait rien », sollicita Kira nonchalamment, « j'aimerais y aller d'abord. J'ai vraiment besoin de consommer de la matière noire au plus vite. Je vais prendre cette ville et vous prendrez la prochaine, d'accord ? »

Byakuya s'arrêta sur ses pas. Il fixa des yeux la nuque de Kira jusqu'à ce que le blondinet se retourne. Kira resta sans rien dire ; les deux créatures avaient commencé une féroce, bien que figée, bataille de volontés.

« Kira nous est utile. » Shunsui venait d'interrompre le silence. « Nous avons besoin de lui au mieux de sa forme. »

« Et moi je ne suis point utile ? », gronda Byakuya.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire... », fit marche arrière Shunsui. « Je voulais simplement dire que vous êtes plus efficace lorsque vous êtes affamé que lui... »

« C'est une intéressante assertion. » Kira poussa un soupir. « Cela m'étonne que vous ayez analysé mon pouvoir si totalement quand vous n'avez rien sur quoi baser votre jugement. »

« Hé les gars », aboya Ichigo, secouant la tête avec irritation. « Ne vous occupez pas de Shunsui. C'est un véritable crétin. » Ichigo marcha jusqu'au champ et cueillit deux épis de blé. Il mit de côté les épis et ne garda que les deux tiges. Il en raccourcit une et les tint toutes les deux dans sa main à égale hauteur. « La longue paille, c'est la première ville ; la courte, la prochaine. Nous continuerons dans cet ordre jusqu'à ce que nous ayons atteint notre destination ou bien que l'un de vous deux s'abstienne... »

« Comme on pouvait s'y attendre d'un Ancien du Conseil... », chantonna joyeusement Kira. « Si diplomatique. Si grec... »

« Contente-toi de tirer ta paille », grommela Ichigo en levant sa main.

« Qui tire le premier ? », nargua Kira. « Je veux dire, ne devrions-nous pas tirer au sort qui tire sa paille le premier ? »

« Je vous laisse la première ville et je prendrai la seconde... », craqua Byakuya, toutes canines dehors. « Ce n'est pas une concession mais plutôt une indulgence de ma part à un homme dont l'esprit est celui d'un enfant... »

« Merci, très cher... », ironisa Kira.

Ichigo jeta le blé en l'air. Les brindilles voletèrent dans le vent, exécutant une danse fantasque avant de retomber brusquement sur le sol. « Je vais m'occuper de mes propres affaires à partir de maintenant. »

« Bonne chance avec ça », marmonna Renji.

« Quoi ? » Ichigo arqua un sourcil de défi.

« Tu m'as bien entendu... », nargua Renji. « Tu fourres ton nez partout. Tu es incapable de laisser les choses se faire... »

« Ah bon ? »

« Tu essaies toujours de tout arranger... », s'acharna Renji. « Ce qui en général est seulement une manière de tout contrôler en faisant faire aux gens ce que tu veux qu'ils fassent ! »

« Oh, je t'en prie ! », gronda Ichigo. « Tu es la personne la plus tiédasse que j'ai jamais rencontrée ! Tu n'as pas de vraies convictions et tu te laisses aller là où le vent t'emporte ! »

« D'accord, c'est assez... » Shunsui frappa dans les mains en fronçant les sourcils. « Arrêtez. »

« Et toi... » Ichigo fit volte-face en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Shunsui. « Tu restes loin de moi. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je pense de toi… Tu n'es pas l'un des nôtres… »

« Ne parle pas à Shunsui de cette façon... », se mit en colère Jûshirô, le rouge montant à ses joues pâles.

« Il n'a pas besoin que tu le protèges ! », dit Ichigo en affrontant les yeux verts et acérés de Jûshirô.

« Ne crie pas sur mes parents ! », hurla Orihime, les poings serrés contre les hanches.

« Ouais, ben, c'est Renji qui a commencé », rétorqua Ichigo.

« Alors devrais-je en finir ? », lança rageusement Renji, ses pupilles s'amincissant jusqu'à devenir deux étroites fentes jaunes.

« Tu n'as jamais fini quelque chose de ta vie ! », gronda Ichigo.

« Et ceci, messieurs... », interrompit Kira en parlant doucement mais d'une façon qui demandait l'attention, « ...est ce pourquoi je dois obtenir de la matière noire au plus vite. La discorde. »

« Je vous ai déjà dit que vous pouviez y aller le premier », dit Byakuya en haussant les épaules. Il rejeta de son visage ses longs cheveux noirs et se remit à marcher. « Nul besoin de démonstration... »

« Je ne suis pas du tout impressionné », murmura Shunsui. « Nous savons très bien nous battre tout seuls... »

« Oui, oui », dit Kira, pince-sans-rire. « Je suis absolument certain que vous n'avez aucun problème à vous faire haïr de tout le monde partout où vous allez. »

« Ukitake-san et Orihime m'aiment », dit Shunsui, décochant un sourire charmeur.

« Coyote aussi ! », intervint Orihime.

« Ah, c'est à dire, la plupart du temps, je crois... », rit Shunsui. « Avec un peu de chance, il m'aime un petit peu... »

« Nous sommes arrivés », annonça Byakuya dès qu'il eût dépassé le premier lampadaire.

« Que chacun ait un comportement exemplaire », insista Kira. « Pour être honnête, nous avons un air sacrément suspect. »

« Nous sommes suspects », murmura Ichigo en balayant du regard les magasins vides.

« Où sont-ils tous? », demanda Renji en jetant un œil à travers une fenêtre blanchie de savon. Il regarda dans le magasin sombre, le visage pressé contre la vitre.

« Est-ce que c'est dimanche ? », demanda Orihime. « Tout le monde doit être à l'église ! »

« C'est possible », convint Shunsui, hochant la tête. « Je n'ai aucune idée de quel jour on est. Cela ne semble plus avoir beaucoup d'importance. »

Kira s'assit sur un étroit perron de bois. Il fit venir son narguilé et se mit à fumer. Les yeux fermés, il tira une bouffée légère de sa pipe. Il était assis, silencieux, immobile, hormis le fait qu'il fumait. Ses yeux restaient fermés et on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait assis.

« Je ne sens pas l'odeur du sang », informa Byakuya. « Il n'y a pas eu de morts ici. »

« J'ai vérifié l'église, il n'y a personne là-bas », héla Ichigo, revenant vers eux du bas de la route. « Cet endroit est vide... »

« La nourriture est fraîche », dit Renji en jetant une poire en l'air et en la rattrapant. Il mordit dans le fruit et mâcha pensivement. « Et tous les animaux sont gras. »

« C'est comme s'ils avaient été escamotés », souffla Jûshirô, la main reposant, serrée, sur la garde de son épée.

« On dirait que nous nous sommes disputés pour rien », dit soudain Kira. Il ouvrit les yeux, la sclérotique entièrement noire. Il plissa le front, ses traits se transformant. De la vapeur émergea de ses yeux et de son nez, le narguilé tomba abandonné sur le sol. Il vacilla, un terrible craquement d'os déchirant le silence.

Les jambes de Kira s'étaient cassées net ; elles s'allongeaient et s'inversaient sous sa peau. C'était une vision à vous rendre malade, terrible. Il se tenait à la clôture près de lui, mais ses doigts commencèrent à s'émietter et il tomba à terre où il resta allongé, le visage dans la poussière.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? », demanda Byakuya, les yeux agrandis d'effroi.

« Il est en train de se transformer... », dit Shunsui, qui ne connaissait que bien trop cette agonie. « Cela ne durera pas plus d'une minute. »

« Pourquoi ? » Byakuya vida ses poumons et regarda Kira avec une curiosité morbide.

« D'après mon expérience », expliqua Renji, « il est soit en peine, soit effrayé, ou bien extrêmement énervé... »

Un cri monta de la gorge de Kira, qui devint de plus en plus perçant et possédait de plus en plus de vibrato, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne restât plus rien d'humain. Le corps de Kira se déplaça, gémit, s'étendit rapidement. Le soufre emplissant l'air vint brûler leurs narines.

« C'est un cheval... », dit Byakuya en avançant prudemment. Il étendit la main, touchant presque la crinière soyeuse de l'animal. Sans prévenir, Renji attrapa son poignet et le fit reculer.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? C'est un Maître ! », gronda Renji, la main toujours enveloppée autour du poignet de Byakuya et serrant fermement.

« Est-il plus dangereux dans cette forme ? », demanda Byakuya, libérant son bras.

Mais, bien sûr, Kira ne s'était pas transformé en un beau cheval. Il s'était transformé en une créature squelettique, qui dépassait la taille d'un cheval de trait. Le cheval n'avait que la peau sur les os, l'ossature si visible qu'elle paraissait avoir été peinte sur le pelage. Seules la crinière et la queue étaient belles : d'un poil blond pâle presque doré, épais dans la crinière et traînant jusqu'au sol à la queue.

« Il est immense... », souffla Orihime. Et il l'était. Le cheval était imposant, et faisait paraître minuscule la forme de loup de Shunsui.

« Il est étonnant. » Byakuya respira et tendit sa main une nouvelle fois. Il plaça sa paume contre le flanc et caressa jusqu'à la croupe. Le pelage du cheval était brûlant et Byakuya lutta pour ne pas rompre le contact.

Le cheval hennit et frappa le sol de ses sabots. « Recule, Byakuya... »

Byakuya grinça des dents et jeta un regard noir à Renji. « Tu crois qu'il ne me fera pas savoir lui-même que je suis trop près ? »

« Il faut qu'on récolte de la matière noire pour lui », réalisa Shunsui. « Pour qu'il puisse maintenir sa forme humaine. »

« Mais il n'y a personne ici... », murmura Ichigo.

« Alors on bouge... », pressa Shunsui. « Il y a fait mention, n'est-ce pas ? Il a dit quelque chose à propos des plus faibles d'entre eux qui n'étaient pas capables de prendre forme humaine… ou quelque chose comme cela... »

« Pour être honnête, j'ai imaginé un homme avec des oreilles de lapin pelucheuses », murmura Byakuya. « Rien de comparable à ça. »

« Pouvez-vous parler ? », demanda Jûshirô en se tenant en face du cheval.

« Je… peux... » La voix semblait venir de l'intérieur de leurs têtes plus que du cheval. « Pour… l'instant... »

« Que voulez-vous que nous fassions ? », demanda Jûshirô. « Avez-vous besoin que nous récoltions de la matière noire ? »

« Oui... » On aurait dit qu'ils pensaient la voix plutôt que de l'entendre.

« Allons-y... », ordonna Shunsui en prenant Orihime dans ses bras.

« Mais en ce qui concerne ces gens ? », demanda Ichigo en balayant des yeux la ville abandonnée.

« Il… les... a… déjà… pris... », répondit la voix.

« Qui ? Qui les a pris ? » , demanda Jûshirô.

« Cero. »

* * *

« Il faut qu'on quitte cette route », insista Byakuya en inspectant les environs du relais de poste abandonné.

« À quelle distance est la prochaine route principale ? », demanda Ichigo en sortant l'une des nombreuses cartes qu'il transportait.

« Oublie les routes principales... », décida Byakuya. « Nous prendrons ce que nous pouvons avoir. »

« Il n'y a plus personne.. », dit Orihime, son attention détournée de la conversation qui avait lieu. « Ça fait un peu peur et c'est triste... »

« Le Maître nous affame... », continua Byakuya. « Je ne souffrirai point d'être insulté plus longtemps par une tactique aussi élémentaire. »

« Tout à fait d'accord », agréa Shunsui. « Je commence à m'énerver sérieusement. »

« Plus important », intervint Renji. « Ce n'est pas seulement que Kira n'obtient pas de matière noire et Byakuya, de sang, mais que ce Cero obtient tout pour lui-même. Combien de villes ça fait maintenant ? Quatre ? Cinq ? Il fait des réserves... »

« Mais comment s'y prend-il pour faire la récolte ? », demanda Ichigo, ses yeux bruns scrutant le relais vide. « Je n'ai pas vu de changeants ni de Maître... »

« Nous n'avons pas vu d'humains non plus... », ajouta Shunsui.

« C'est un type minutieux... », murmura Renji.

« Dites-nous... », insista Byakuya en se tournant vers le cheval squelettique. « Comment ce Maître récolte-t-il la matière noire ? Pourquoi prend-il des villes entières ? »

« Je... dois… manger... », supplia la voix. « Je... dois… maintenant... »

* * *

Kira était assis seul, le dos tourné aux autres, passant ses doigts à travers les mèches de ses cheveux blond-pâle. Il était resté silencieux et pensif depuis des jours, ne parlant qu'aux villageois. Kira avait repris sa forme humaine peu de temps après leur arrivée, et il semblait qu'il évitait les autres parce qu'il avait honte.

« Kira ! », appela Orihime, oublieuse de l'humeur ambiante comme à son habitude. « Regarde, regarde ! Cette grenouille a trois pattes ! »

Elle courut jusqu'au Maître et lui montra sa trouvaille. Il baissa les yeux sur la grenouille et sourit, puis son clair regard bleu vint se poser doucement sur la fillette. Il prit la grenouille dans ses mains et la serra entre ses doigts. Il la regarda fixement dans les yeux puis la relâcha. Elle sauta et bondit dans l'herbe pour s'y cacher.

« Tu l'a laissée partir... », gémit Orihime, déçue.

« Bien sûr », dit Kira en s'essuyant les mains sur ses vêtements. « Elle ne nous appartenait pas. »

« J'allais la montrer à Ichigo », expliqua Orihime. « Je parie qu'il adore manger des grenouilles. » Ichigo secoua la tête et soupira avant de reporter son attention sur la carte devant lui. Shunsui désigna quelque chose et Ichigo hocha la tête, murmurant en réponse.

Kira sourit avec indulgence en levant la main comme s'il voulait caresser les cheveux d'Orihime. Mais à la place il remit sa main sur ses genoux. « Tout le monde n'apprécie pas le temps à sa juste valeur », dit Kira. « Le temps est une torture purement humaine. »

« Je ne comprends pas... », avoua Orihime.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est ceci », prononça gravement Kira. « Te voilà, toi, douce et innocente et t'amusant de chaque petite chose. Et les voilà, eux, gâchant chaque seconde du temps limité qu'ils ont avec toi... » Kira fronça les sourcils. « Cela n'a aucun sens pour moi. Si je possédais quelque chose d'important, je le chérirai. »

« Ils font la guerre », expliqua Orihime, pour justifier leur comportement. « Je les ai rejoints en sachant cela... »

« Dis-moi, Orihime », pressa Kira. « Penses-tu que les changeants devraient se venger des Maîtres ? Penses-tu que ceux-ci méritent d'être punis ? »

« Ils sont mauvais. Ils font de mauvaises choses... », répondit Orihime, consciente, soudainement, que les autres écoutaient leur conversation.

« Oui. Les Maîtres ont fait beaucoup de mauvaises choses aux changeants. Mais savais-tu que les Maîtres ont passé des millénaires à être torturés et chassés par les humains ? Savais-tu que les Maîtres tels qu'Aizen pensent que c'est une juste revanche de transformer les humains en changeants ? »

« Non… Je ne savais pas... », chuchota Orihime.

« Quand cela s'arrête-t-il ? », demanda Kira. « Quand est-ce que tout devient subitement juste et merveilleux ? »

« Donc vous pensez que nous devrions simplement nous laisser faire ? », demanda Shunsui, ses yeux gris étrécis.

« Non. » Kira secoua la tête. « Je voulais dire ceci : cette guerre va durer pendant des siècles. Est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas attendre que votre amie humaine ne soit plus ? Je vous le promets, il y aura encore des combats à mener après sa mort... » Kira haussa les épaules, ses mains se contractant. « Je pense que vous gâchez son temps. Et, avec la plus grande certitude, le vôtre.

« -Je ne sais pas », admit Shunsui. « Je ne peux que faire ce que je pense être juste. »

« Je comprends. » Kira eut un petit hochement du menton. « Souvenez-vous, je parle par expérience... »

« Je vous suis reconnaissant pour l'avertissement. » Shunsui soupira, essayant d'adoucir le tranchant de sa voix. « Et je suis sincère. Mais je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai. Je ne crois pas que les changeants soient immortels. Je sais que nous sommes juste vraiment difficiles à tuer. Je veux détruire Aizen. Je veux protéger les autres de lui… Et je dois le faire maintenant. Quand je peux avoir une chance... »

« Si seulement vous aviez toujours été aussi déterminé... », dit nostalgiquement Kira en matérialisant sa pipe. « Les choses auraient été bien différentes... »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Oh, j'en sais rien... » Kira eut un sourire forcé. « Mais je crois que vous vous laissez mener par vos émotions encore plus que vous ne le pensez. Et cela finira par vous blesser. »

« Peut-être bien. »

« La vie n'est qu'un cycle. Au final, tout revient au même », marmonna Kira autour du bec de sa pipe. « La vie n'apporte plus aucune surprise. J'ai peur d'être passablement épuisé. »

« Ils ne comprendront pas ce concept », intervint Byakuya. « J'ai essayé. »

Kira sourit, exhalant un grand nuage de fumée odorante. « Ils ne réalisent pas encore toutes les bonnes choses qu'ils ont. Ils le feront. Ils s'en rendront compte quand elles seront toutes parties... »

« J'apprécie tout ce que j'ai », dit Shunsui d'un ton catégorique.

« Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que vous avez », repartit rageusement Kira, le visage contorsionné de colère. « Si vous l'étiez, vous en prendriez mieux soin. »

« Avez-vous récolté assez de matière noire ? », demanda Byakuya, changeant de sujet.

Kira hocha la tête lentement. « Autant que je peux en prendre sans mettre en danger ces gens. »

« Je ne sais pas quand j'aurais une autre occasion... », commença Byakuya. « Je vais aller me nourrir. »

« Ici ? », demanda Renji en examinant avec inquiétude la tranquille ville.

« Oui. Ici », répondit Byakuya. « Ces gens me conviendront très bien. »

« Quand allez-vous vous… ? », demanda Shunsui en levant les yeux de la carte d'Ichigo.

« Cette nuit », répondit Byakuya. « C'est plus facile quand ils dorment. »

« Et si quelqu'un se réveillait ? », dit Ichigo d'une voix faible.

« Mes réserves de nourriture ont grandement diminué durant ce voyage. Vous ne me tiendrez assurément pas rigueur si je me réapprovisionne en une seule fois ? », argua Byakuya, de plus en plus irrité. « Je me suis abreuvé plus régulièrement depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés. C'est douloureux de m'abstenir aussi longtemps. Laissez-moi vous rappeler ceci… J'ai de plus en plus faim alors que mon repas marche à côté de moi, se trémoussant, dansant et chantant tout le long du chemin... »

« Faîtes ce que vous avez à faire », dit Shunsui en hochant de la tête. « Nous avons besoin de vous au maximum de vos forces. »

« Nous avons trouvé une autre route », dit Ichigo en soulevant la carte. « Il n'y a pas de villes mais nous nous sommes dit que c'était mieux. Comme ça, il y a une petite chance que nous ne soyons pas détectés... »

« Je suis d'accord, nous devrions prendre l'autre route, mais pas pour passer inaperçus... », commença Kira. « Il sait que nous arrivons. Ne vous leurrez pas. Il peut nous sentir. Regardez autour de vous. Autant de pouvoir réuni en un seul endroit… il sait. » Kira s'éclaircit la voix. « Mais effectivement, nous devons rester à l'écart des villes. Il prend notre source de nourriture pour lui-même. Il est bien plus préparé à tout point de vue.

« Que pouvons-nous faire ? », voulut savoir Byakuya.

« Nous pouvons nous dépêcher... », répondit Kira. « Il devient de plus en plus fort chaque jour. »

« Mais en ce qui vous concerne, tous les deux ? », pressa Ichigo. « Comment obtiendrez-vous assez de matière noire et de sang ? Nous ne pouvons pas combattre sans vous deux. »

« J'ai un moyen... », dit Kira après un long silence. « Mais ce n'est pas bien… Si je le faisais... » Kira se tut, tirant une bouffée sur sa pipe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire ? », s'enquit Ichigo, insistant.

« Oublie ce que je viens de dire » Kira secoua la tête. « J'ai abandonné cette partie de moi il y a longtemps. Et si je meurs, je meurs. Car je n'utiliserai pas cette sorte de pouvoir… »

« Je respecte cela », appuya Shunsui. « Tenez vous en à vos convictions. »

« J'irai boire ce soir », dit Byakuya à voix basse. « Je devrais être capable de maintenir ma puissance grâce aux rongeurs et petits mammifères jusqu'à ce que nous ayons atteint notre destination. Je devrais économiser mes forces jusque là... » Le regard de Byakuya se porta significativement sur Renji et Shunsui. « Vous aurez à m'assister en cas d'opposition. »

« Bien sûr », promit Renji, hochant avec empressement la tête. « Je me charge de tout. Nous, changeants, n'avons pas à nous inquiéter pour ce genre de chose… On s'en charge. »

« Bien » Byakuya hocha la tête. « Merci. »

« Pas de problème », dit Renji, le coin des lèvres étiré par un sourire.

« Vous pouvez commencer dès maintenant », ordonna Byakuya, dont les yeux gris acier se plongèrent dans le regard de Renji. Il sourit presque, une contracture visible aux lèvres. « J'aurais besoin de ton aide ce soir. »

« Ah... », souffla Renji, le feu aux joues. « Ce sera un plaisir... »

Partie XXVIII : **fin**

* * *

J'essaierai de publier les cinq chapitres suivants d'affilée. Ils forment un tout, à mon sens. Alors, puisque cette fic est une traduction déjà complète, ce serait dommage de vous priver d'un bon moment de lecture :)


	29. Patience

**Neige en Wallachie**

* * *

Traduction de **The Snow in Wallachia** par YamatosSenpai

s/11636420/29

* * *

 **Partie XXIX : Patience**

« Il fait beau », dit Jûshirô, à bout de souffle, la marche continuelle commençant à lui laisser des séquelles.

« Il ne neige pas », dit en retour Ichigo. « C'est toujours ça »

« Que personne ne parle », chuchota Kira, sa voix basse, bien qu'un murmure, parvenant jusqu'à tous. « Je suis en train d'écouter... »

« D'écouter quoi ? », demanda Shunsui, en regardant Kira du coin de l'œil.

« D'écouter au cas où... », corrigea Kira, qui mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'inciter au silence.

Ils marchèrent sans faire un bruit pendant quelques kilomètres. La chaleur du soleil disparut en premier, puis la lumière. Des nuages noirs et imposants recouvraient le ciel et l'agréable brise était abruptement tombée. C'était comme si l'air avait été aspiré hors du monde. Il n'y avait rien. Pas de son, pas de mouvement. L'atonie régnait partout.

« Courez ! », hurla Kira, ses yeux bleus écarquillés de panique. Mais le temps manquait pour bouger, manquait même pour simplement enregistrer l'avertissement de Kira.

Un éclair frappa la terre et fendit le sol directement au centre du groupe. Le sol s'ouvrit et se déplaça avec un grondement terrible. La boue sous leurs pieds s'agita et se ramollit, et pendant plusieurs terrifiantes secondes, il sembla qu'elle allait entièrement les engloutir.

Byakuya bougea le premier ; il attrapa Renji par le bras et le tira à l'arrière. Il bouscula Ichigo en le dépassant et faillit presque le renverser. Il le rattrapa par le col et courut à toute allure en direction d'une formation rocheuse qui offrirait un abri.

« Ils ne bougent pas... », dit Byakuya, le souffle court, le cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine. « Ils faut qu'ils bougent... »

Byakuya allait s'élancer du roc mais Renji le retint. « Attendez ! »

Byakuya échangea un regard avec Renji. Il hocha la tête sans mot dire et Renji le relâcha. Byakuya courut, se déplaçant en un clin d'œil, le corps, rien de plus qu'une traînée floue. Il évita la terre gémissante et mouvante, et sauta, juste au moment où le sol directement sous ses pieds s'effondrait.

« Shunsui, Ukitake ! » , cria Byakuya, les vibrations émanant de la terre engourdissant ses jambes. « Kira ! » Byakuya s'arrêta tout près de Kira. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Courez ! »

Orihime criait. C'était presque impossible de l'entendre par-dessus le tremblement de la terre. Elle criait depuis si longtemps que sa voix s'était éraillée. Byakuya plissa les yeux, envahi de frustration. « Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de… ? »

Shunsui, Jûshirô, Kira, et même Orihime, tous fixaient, bouche bée, le ciel. Byakuya leva lentement les yeux, une sensation étrange lui retournant les sangs. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais rien ne voulut sortir. Il tendit la main et saisit fermement Kira. Il avait eu l'intention de lui dire de bouger, mais cela lui fut impossible.

Une main géante descendait du ciel, se frayant un passage au travers des nuages sombres comme au travers d'une simple fumée. Les doigts se replièrent, faisant de la main un poing serré. C'était une énorme main, presque aussi grande que l'éléphant que Byakuya avait vu une fois à la cour romaine. Et ce n'était que la main...

« Shunsui ! », cria Kira, sortant soudain de sa stupeur. Il pivota sans cria gare, se libérant de la poigne de Byakuya. Il bondit en avant, poussant d'une main Shunsui et de l'autre Jûshirô. Il les envoya valdinguer à presque cent mètres, Orihime tombant au sol avec un bruit sourd.

La main gigantesque cogna la terre là où Shunsui venait de se tenir. Ce fut à la fois soudain et péniblement lent. Byakuya sentit le souffle du contrecoup fouetter ses cheveux. Il sentit l'intensité du choc alors que le sol cédait sous la force du coup. Il sentit la puissance remonter, faire trembler ses jambes et claquer ses dents.

Une éclaboussure de sang dégoulinait sur sa joue pâle. Ses yeux gris acier étaient écarquillés, sa bouche, entrouverte. Il était figé sur place et fixait les jointures brunes en face de lui. Il ne lui fallait lever qu'un doigt et il toucherait cette main…

« Kir-a... », murmura Byakuya, touchant du bout des doigts le sang frais et chaud qui ruisselait sur son visage.

La main se leva, plus haut, encore plus haut, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparût à nouveau dans les nuages. Byakuya ne pouvait pas bouger, ne pouvait pas parler. Il ne pouvait que fixer des yeux le trou, là où Kira s'était tenu un instant plus tôt. Il n'y avait rien. Pas de corps, pas de vêtements, pas de restes d'os. La seule chose qui prouvait que Kira avait été là, à cet endroit, c'était le sang qui s'écoulait goutte à goutte sur son visage.

« Byakuya ! », cria Renji. Il essaya de sauter de la barrière rocheuse mais Ichigo le retint. Renji se débattit mais Ichigo refusa de lâcher prise.

 _Bravo, Ichigo_ , pensa Byakuya, le corps toujours incapable de bouger.

 _Tss, Tss, Tss, Tss, Tss, Tss, Tss, Tss, Tss, Tss, Tss, Tss, Tss, Tss, Tss._ Ce bruit, c'était comme un soupir menaçant, ou peut-être même, un rire malicieux. C'était un son qui n'était pas naturel et qui donna la chair de poule à Byakuya. Ce son jaillissait du trou, augmentant en volume jusqu'à ce que Byakuya ne pût plus le supporter.

La main réapparut là-haut dans le ciel, fendant les nuages avec facilité. La main descendit très vite, ciblant le même endroit qu'auparavant. Seulement cette fois-ci, c'était Byakuya qui se trouverait sous ce poing.

« Byakuya ! Cours ! », hurla Renji.

 _Tss, Tss, Tss, Tss, Tss, Tss, Tss, Tss, Tss, Tss, Tss, Tss, Tss._ Kira rampait hors du trou ; son être, un chaos de membres. Il n'était pas humain et pas un cheval, il était une erreur à vous donner la nausée, une combinaison odieuse des deux. C'était presque trop cruel de le regarder se débattre, et c'est ce qui libéra Byakuya de la paralysie générée par l'effroi.

Byakuya se déplaça vivement, percutant volontairement Kira. Il toléra le contact du corps à l'aspect déformé de Kira, et il poussa de toutes ses forces. L'herbe, les racines et la terre dure résistaient mais Byakuya persistait à pousser pour l'extraire et le soulever. Il courut, l'épaule douloureuse sous le poids massif du Maître à demi-transformé.

Le poing frappa de nouveau la terre, mais cette fois-ci Kira ne se trouvait pas au dessous. Byakuya, le souffle rauque, tomba à genoux. Il ferma les yeux et essuya le sang de Kira de son visage. Il n'avait pas besoin de respirer, son cœur n'avait pas besoin de battre, alors pourquoi son cœur tambourinait-il dans sa poitrine ? Pourquoi cherchait-il désespérément son air ?

 _Tss, Tss, Tss, Tss, Tss, Tss, Tss._ Kira grimaça, son long visage tourné vers le ciel.

« C'était une erreur », pensa tout haut Byakuya. « Nous ne pouvons en aucune façon égaliser une telle force... »

 _Tss, Tss, Tss, Tss._ Kira gémit, ses os reprenant forme lentement. De la vapeur brûlante émanait de son corps, ses tendons se tordaient sous la surface.

« Byakuya, Kira ! », cria Ichigo. « Sortez du terrain à découvert ! »

Byakuya hocha la tête et hissa Kira par-dessus son épaule. Le Maître avait l'air presque humain à nouveau. Il était presque redevenu normal. Byakuya s'humecta les lèvres, les crocs sortis et apparents. Byakuya transporta Kira, courant là où Ichigo et Renji se trouvaient, cachés parmi les roches.

Byakuya déposa Kira sur le sol. Il s'essuya les mains sur ses vêtements et se redressa, l'air décidé. « Je vair revenir. »

« Attendez ! », intima Renji sévèrement. « Où est-ce que vous allez maintenant ? »

« Je dois aller chercher Shunsui et Ukitake... », expliqua Byakuya. « Et Orihime... »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'on est à l'abri ici ? », demanda Renji. « Peut-être qu'ils sont mieux là-bas... »

« À découvert ? », demanda Byakuya, le sourcil levé.

« Sau-vez… l'hu… mai-ne... », grogna Kira, sa voix fluctuant entre l'humain et le démon. « Sau-vez… l-a... »

« On n'est pas en sécurité ici... », gémit Renji. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Où peut-on la porter? »

« À… l'ab-ri… ici... », dit Kira avec grand effort. « De… la… pi-erre… pas de… f-… fer... »

« Je vais revenir tout de suite... », annonça Byakuya. Il soutint le regard de Renji pendant un très bref instant. « Je vais revenir. »

Byakuya zigzagua à travers l'étendue dévastée, se précipitant à toute allure vers les autres. Il atteignit Orihime d'abord et prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Il la tenait serrée, sa tête contre le buste de la petite fille. Elle respirait à peine et son cœur battait faiblement dans sa poitrine. Il la remit à Ichigo, qui la prit doucement, puis tint son fragile petit corps contre le sien.

Venant des nuages, une pluie de coups de poing s'abattit sur le sol, frappant avec assez de force pour faire rebondir tout le monde dans les airs. Un violent soubresaut suffit à sortir Shunsui de l'inconscience. Il s'assit et tendit la main vers Jûshirô avant même de se rappeler ce qui se passait. Il souleva Jûshirô dans ses bras et se releva.

Enfin, il vit le poing, logé profondément dans la terre, et il se remémora la situation. Il balaya les environs, cherchant désespérément des yeux Orihime. Son regard croisa celui de Byakuya, et il hocha la tête avec entendement. Puis il courut, par-dessus le sol fracassé, autour des racines retournées, jusque dans la sécurité de la barrière rocheuse.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », demanda Shunsui dont le front saignait.

« C'est Cero », expliqua Kira, tremblant de tout son corps alors qu'il s'efforçait de s'asseoir. Son narguilé se matérialisa juste une seconde avant de disparaître. Kira jura, essayant encore et encore, avant de finalement se décider pour une petite cigarette de tabac roulé.

« C'est un Maître ? », demanda Shunsui en levant les yeux vers le ciel sombre.

« Ouais », acquiesça Kira en hochant la tête. Passant sa langue sur ses lèvres tremblantes, il fumait rapidement le tabac roulé. Il allumait une autre cigarette avant même que la précédente ne tombât d'entre ses doigts. « Il a récolté toute la matière noire de ces villes "abandonnées"... » Accidentellement il laissa tomber sa cigarette ; il essuya ses yeux larmoyants et la ramassa, fumant avec un besoin désespéré.

« C'est... » Shunsui secoua la tête. « Il est forcément plus fort qu'Aizen... »

« Il ne l'est pas... », expliqua Kira, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il s'essuya le visage avec frustration. « Il est juste… Il s'est nourrit en excès… Il va avoir une montée de puissance incroyable mais il ne pourra pas la maintenir… C'est comme je l'ai dit, c'est seulement que je n'étais pas préparé… Il y a si longtemps que je n'ai pas fait ça et... » Kira sanglota sans retenue. « La plupart d'entre nous serions morts si Byakuya n'avait pas été là... »

« Vous êtes le seul qui ait pu faire quelque chose... » Kira regarda Byakuya. « Ce groupe est supposé être le meilleur mais... »

« Aucun de nous ne s'était préparé à ça », convint Ichigo. « Mais nous avons vu maintenant. Nous comprenons. »

« Combien de temps encore ? », demanda Renji en levant les yeux vers le ciel noir comme la nuit. « Jusqu'à ce que ce type ait flambé son excès de pouvoir ? »

« Cela se terminera quand le soleil reviendra », répondit Kira.

« À quelle distance sommes-nous de chez lui ? », demanda Shunsui en assujettissant Jûshirô dans ses bras.

« Près », répondit Kira.

« Pouvons-nous arriver à sa maison avant qu'il n'y retourne ? », songea Shunsui.

« Ne soyez pas ridicule », laissa tomber Kira, essuyant son visage une dernière fois. « Il ne quitterait pas sa maison alors que nous sommes si près de chez lui... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? », demanda Ichigo, les yeux étrécis. « Il est ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non » Kira secoua la tête, les yeux fixés dans le lointain. « Il utilise un portail. Il ne peut pas regarder et donner un coup de poing en même temps. C'est à cette seule raison que nous devons la chance que nous avons eue... »

« Pourriez-vous nous amener à lui ? », demanda Byakuya. « En utilisant un portail ? »

« Les humains ne peuvent pas utiliser les portails des Maîtres... », dit Kira en fronçant les sourcils. « Pas même s'ils sont des changeants. »

« Et les vampires ? », insista Byakuya.

« Je ne sais pas », admit Kira. « Je ne vois pas ce qui s'y opposerait. Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez besoin de respirer... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? », demanda Ichigo, l'inquiétude gravée sur son beau visage.

« Les portails sont douloureux », expliqua Kira. « Ils vous tirent et écartèlent chaque parcelle de vous-même… Ce n'est pas le moyen le plus agréable pour voyager... »

« Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre », déclara Byakuya. « C'est décidé. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est décidé ? », demanda Renji, secouant la tête de confusion.

« Nous ne pouvons pas attaquer un Maître qui n'est pas ici. Ce qui veut dire que nous devons nous rendre là où il se trouve physiquement. Nous ne pouvons pas vraiment nous remettre à marcher avec cette grêle de poings qui s'abat sur nous... », expliqua Byakuya vivement. « Ce qui veut dire que nous devons attendre. Il va dépenser toute sa matière noire en excès puis va se stabiliser, c'est là que nous avons le plus de chance de succès... »

« Mais s'il récoltait plus de matière noire ? », continua Byakuya. « C'est assez facile pour lui. Il obtient des villages entiers en une seule fois. Il sera inarrêtable et nous perdrons beaucoup de temps... » Byakuya se pencha vers eux. « Ichigo, Renji, Shunsui, Jûshirô, et Orihime, vont attendre jusqu'à ce que le soleil revienne. Vous vous dépêcherez de parvenir au lieu où il se trouve physiquement. Et Kira et moi, nous allons utiliser le portail pour rejoindre Cero. Nous l'empêcherons de voler plus de matière noire. Vous allez être nos renforts, et à votre arrivée, nous vaincrons Cero... »

Tout le monde se tut pendant un long moment. Finalement, Ichigo acquiesça d'un hochement de tête : « Combien de temps mettrons-nous pour aller d'ici à Cero. »

« Moins d'un jour », répondit Kira, son narguilé se matérialisant finalement entre ses jambes.

« Un jour ? » Renji secoua la tête. « C'est trop long... »

« Ichigo est rapide », réfléchit Shunsui. « Il pourrait y arriver plus tôt. »

« C'est bien trop long, un jour entier ! », s'emporta Renji. « Est-ce que vous vous voyez retenir cette chose pendant une heure, sans parler d'une journée ? »

« Cette "chose" est l'un des miens... », dit Kira doucement, tirant bouffée sur bouffée de sa pipe. « Je vous en prie, ne me considérez pas comme quantité entièrement négligeable. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas », grogna Renji. « C'est seulement que je ne pense pas que nous séparer en deux groupes comme ça soit une bonne idée. Et si vous mourriez ? Deux de nos plus forts combattants seraient mort... »

« Cero ne peut pas me tuer », exhala Kira, un grand "O" de fumée se déroulant hors de ses lèvres. « Il n'en a pas le moyen. » Les yeux bleus de Kira soutinrent le regard de Renji. « Et puisque que je suis un Maître complet, je ne serais pas renvoyé à Carcer pour tout recommencer... »

« Je suis d'accord avec Byakuya », dit Ichigo, hochant la tête. « Cela vaut le coup... »

« Shunsui... », gronda Renji en se tournant vers l'autre changeant, le regard noir. « Nous ne pouvons pas abandonner deux d'entre nous à ce monstre pendant un jour entier... »

« Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser absorber plus de matière noire », répliqua Shunsui. Renji jura et se couvrit le visage avec les mains. « Je suis désolé, Renji. Mais je pense que c'est le meilleur plan... »

« Et si Byakuya ne survit pas au portail ? », insista Renji avec l'énergie du désespoir. « Kira, ne pouvez-vous pas empêcher Cero d'absorber de la matière noire tout seul ? »

« Je peux aussi absorber de la matière noire... », expliqua Kira. « Si tout le reste échoue, je peux la lui prendre de force... » Kira tint le bec de sa pipe du bout des lèvres. « J'ai peut-être l'apparence d'une petite fleur délicate, mais je vous assure, je suis un Maître jusqu'au bout des ongles... »

« Croyez-vous que nous pouvons trouver Cero sans Kira ? », demanda Renji, qui passa nerveusement la langue sur ses lèvres.

« Vous ne vous y tromperez pas », dit Kira, qui partit d'un rire sec. « Vous allez le sentir. Vous allez me sentir. Et vous allez souhaiter être partout sauf là-bas... »

« C'est le meilleur plan que nous ayons, Renji », murmura Ichigo en donnant une tape dans le dos de son ami.

« Ouais. » Renji poussa un lourd soupir. Il acquiesça de la tête, ses cheveux rouges lui tombant devant le visage. « C'est vrai. »

« Une chose encore », dit Kira, élevant la voix. « Shunsui, laissez vos satanés humains derrière... » Les yeux de Kira se plissèrent de colère. « Grandissez, ou obstinez-vous et creusez leurs tombes vous-même… Nous n'allons pas vous y aider... »

Le tambourinement s'arrêta. Le tremblement de la terre s'arrêta. Les hommes, regroupés, étaient assis, courbés les uns vers les autres, à l'affût d'un bruit, quel qu'il soit, mais la terre était devenue silencieuse et tranquille. Un fin rayon de soleil émergea de derrière les nuages, et Renji soupira profondément.

Byakuya se leva, Kira l'imitant immédiatement après. « Il est temps », annonça-t-il. Ichigo acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et sauta sur ses pieds, remettant Orihime dans les bras de Renji. Il ne montra aucune hésitation ; sa silhouette disparut à la vue en même temps qu'il s'élançait vers les arbres. Kira adressa un sourire à Shunsui, une sorte de sourire triste, mêlé de désappointement. « Nous vous attendrons... »

« Nous serons bientôt là-bas », dit Shunsui en se remettant debout avec Jûshirô dans les bras. « Bonne chance. »

« Bonne chance à vous aussi », répondit Kira. Il leva le bras en l'air et dessina du doigt un large cercle, presque comme s'il était en train de peindre.

« Byakuya », commença Renji avec hésitation.

« Je te verrai demain », répondit Byakuya, sans plus de considération .

« Byakuya ! », appela Renji de nouveau, plus fermement cette fois.

« Oui ? », s'enquit Byakuya, se retournant pour regarder le rouquin.

« Ne meurs pas déjà. » Renji, les yeux fermés, avait presque crié.

« Je ne mourrai pas », dit Byakuya, un étrange sourire lui étirant les lèvres. « Pas encore. »

Un anneau de lumière dorée, ensorcelant, était apparu dans les airs. Kira hocha la tête et s'avança vers lui. Le portail l'attirait, comme un vide auquel on ne pouvait échapper. Sa peau se tendit, ses os claquèrent avec un bruit grotesque. « Venez, Vampire... »

« Je viens », répondit Byakuya, qui s'éloigna de Renji et pénétra dans le portail. Il disparut, l'anneau de lumière dorée se refermant sur eux et s'éteignant.

Byakuya eut l'impression que chacun de ses muscles, chacun de ses os, chaque fibre de son être, avaient été écartelés les uns des autres. Il avait l'impression d'être disséqué. Il y eut de la douleur, puis une souffrance atroce, puis plus rien, parce qu'il n'était plus rien. Il était Byakuya lorsqu'il était entré, et soudainement, il n'était plus personne. Ce n'était pas un flottement, cela allait trop vite, c'était trop violent pour que ce soit qualifié de flottement. C'était comme la naissance, comme être arraché du canal utérin qu'il le voulût ou non.

Puis ce fut fini. Il tomba à genou et vomit ; du sang, répandu partout sur le sol de pierre, baignant ses doigts. Byakuya s'étrangla bruyamment et sursauta lorsqu'une main lui caressa doucement les cheveux. « Allons, allons... », dit Kira d'une voix apaisante. « Laissez-vous aller... »

« C-c... » Byakuya gémit, fermant les yeux, alors qu'il se réajustait au fait d'être en vie, au fait d'être Byakuya. « … C'était horrible... »

« Je sais... », murmura Kira, posant ses doigts sur l'épaule de Byakuya . Il la pressa doucement pour le réconforter avant de se redresser. « Mais à présent, nous somme arrivés. »

Byakuya hocha la tête, s'efforçant avec difficulté de se mettre debout. Il pantela quelque temps avant de se lever enfin. Il s'essuya la bouche et examina la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient soudainement apparus.

La pièce était sombre et vide. Même les murs étaient nus. La roche était humide et froide ; une fange verte poussait entre les fissures. Il y avait une porte du côté le plus éloigné, apparemment la seule chose en vue qui ne fut pas en pierre. « Où sommes nous ? »

« Je ne sais pas », admit Kira. « Quelque part dans la maison de Cero. »

« Franchissons-nous la porte ? », demanda Byakuya, méfiant envers tout ce qui l'entourait.

« Non », déclina Kira. Il sourit et haussa les épaules. « Je ne vais pas me mettre à errer dans la place pour me perdre... » Kira se mit à genoux, fermant le poing. Il racla ses phalanges contre la dalle avant de dresser le coude, levant haut le poing. « Je suis plutôt pour faire un grand boum. »

Kira lança son poing dans la pierre, fracassant la roche solide dans un terrible craquement. Le sol se fissura et se fragmenta, et, avant que Byakuya ait pu réagir, Kira et lui étaient passés à travers le plancher et étaient en train de chuter dans une vaste salle chaude.

Ils tombèrent sur un sol de pierre, les éclats de roche pleuvant partout autour d'eux. Byakuya leva les yeux et fixa, choqué, l'homme terrifiant assis sur le trône. C'était un homme imposant, plus grand qu'un géant et pesant plus que trois hommes réunis. Il avait une peau et des cheveux noirs, et d'étranges marques rouges sur le visage. Des motifs en spirale étaient tatoués sur sa peau.

« _Suerte_... », murmura Cero, un sourire s'élargissant sur son visage sévère.

« Cero », dit Kira en se relevant.

« C'est Yammy à présent, Wabisuke... », gronda Cero.

« C'est Kira à présent », repartit Kira.

« Alors c'est tout ? Seulement toi ? », jeta Cero, qui partit à rire. « Où est Katen ? »

« Patience », dit Kira, ses os se cassant net alors qu'il grandissait et grandissait encore. « Il arrive. »

« Patience ? » Cero rit à nouveau. « Tu seras mort dans cinq minutes. »

Partie XXIX : **fin**


	30. Une vision Terriblement Impressionnante

**Neige en Wallachie**

* * *

Traduction de **The Snow in Wallachia** par YamatosSenpai

s/11636420/30

* * *

À propos de la traduction :

Voici le sens des mots espagnols que j'ai laissé tels quels dans le texte.

 _suerte :_ ici, une façon de souhaiter la bienvenue (sinon, lié aux expressions ayant rapport à la chance, au bon ou mauvais sort, etc)

 _mariquita_ _:_ ici _,_ un petit insecte inoffensif (littéralement, une coccinelle)

Et toujours moi dans mes tentatives de garder les jurons et les insultes dans un vocabulaire propre à l'époque et aux personnages…

 _Fuck !_ : Bon sang de bon sang ! (c'est Byakuya qui jure :)

* * *

 **Partie XXX : Une vision d'horreur Terriblement Impressionnante**

C'était une vision d'horreur terriblement impressionnante. Yammy se rua hors de son trône, ses pieds colossaux écrasant les os abandonnés sur le sol. Il était de proportions monstrueuses, la figure, disparue derrière un masque de colère. Il n'était que chair, os, et force brute, et il fonçait droit sur eux.

Kira qui, quelques instants plus tôt, avait été svelte et délicat, beau même, se transformait rapidement. Ses os claquaient, sa peau se boursouflait. Il ne pourrait jamais égaler la taille de Yammy, mais il faisait tout son possible pour y arriver au plus vite.

« Vampire ! », grinça Kira, quelques secondes avant l'impact. « Membre après membre ! »

Byakuya acquiesça sans mot dire, se préparant. Yammy percuta Kira de plein fouet, et Kira partit à la renverse, heurtant le sol. Kira leva les jambes et frappa Yammy dans l'estomac, le projetant par dessus sa tête. La roche gémit et trembla sous le choc. Kira sauta sur ses pieds, sa sclérotique, entièrement noire.

Yammy resta sur le dos quelques secondes, pourtant Byakuya hésita. Il pesta contre lui-même lorsque Yammy s'assit. Il aurait dû s'élancer. Il aurait dû faire quelque chose. Était-ce la peur qui maintenait ses pieds si fermement ancrés dans la pierre ?

Kira ne parut pas être troublé par l'inaction de Byakuya. Il regarda le vampire et lui offrit un sourire encourageant, comme si aucun ennemi ne leur faisait face. Il hocha la tête, ses cheveux blonds lui tombant dans l'œil. « On doit le garder occupé jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent. »

« Oui, bien sûr », fut d'accord Byakuya, un peu plus affermi.

« J'aurais probablement dû mentionner ceci, mais... » Kira reprit sa respiration. « Ne buvez pas son sang. »

« C'est une information bonne à savoir », répliqua Byakuya, la main sur son épée manquant toujours d'assurance.

« Membre après membre », répéta Kira.

« Vous avez peur », aboya Yammy, sa voix forte emplissant la salle moite. « Tous les deux ! Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici ? C'est pathétique. Une minuscule petite _mariquita,_ et toi, qui es-tu ? »

« Je suis un vampire », répondit Byakuya.

« _Suerte._ », lâcha Yammy avec un sourire. « Je vais vous tuer tous les deux, maintenant, avant que Katen n'arrive. »

« Oh, la ferme », grommela Kira en dressant son bras plus haut que son cœur. Il enfonça son pouce dans son poignet, l'ongle coupant profondément dans la veine. Le sang coula à flots de la blessure, éclaboussant le sol et formant une flaque à ses pieds. Il y avait tant de sang, il s'était tranché fatalement la veine.

« Quoi ? » Yammy, enchanté, eut un sourire narquois. Byakuya, choqué, regarda Kira. Yammy rit bruyamment. « Oui ! J'adore ! Tu passes aux choses sérieuses... »

« Yammy peut contrôler le fer », dit Kira pour toute explication. « Il est connu pour rendre exsangues ses adversaires. Je lui en enlève la tentation. »

« Cette épée ne te servira pas non plus, mon joli », gronda Yammy en se tournant vers Byakuya.

« Elle ne me sera inutile que si vous êtes plus fort que moi », riposta Byakuya, dégainant son épée. « Cette épée est mienne et personne ne me la prendra. »

Yammy hocha la tête, comme s'il autorisait la dissension. Puis, d'un seul signe de la main, Byakuya et son épée furent projetés dans les airs. Byakuya agrippa fermement son épée. L'épée avait appartenu à Attila le Hun. L'épée lui avait été donnée. Il avait _mérité_ l'Épée de Dieu, et il ne la laisserait jamais aller. Byakuya heurta violemment le mur. Il enfonça ses griffes dans la pierre et se cramponna ici même. Avec quelle facilité le Maître l'avait projeté.

Kira se jeta sur Yammy, ses mains pâles enserrant son poignet sombre. Il lui tordit le bras, l'os se brisant dans un bruit grotesque. Yammy rugit, son autre poing flanqué sur la joue de Kira. La tête de Kira rebondit mollement contre le sol de pierre.

« Tu te bats comme un humain », se plaignit Yammy. « Combats-moi comme un Xibalban ou bien continue ainsi et meurs. »

Yammy grogna et se baissa pour se tenir la cheville. D'abord choqué, les yeux élargis de stupeur, puis, les lèvres retroussées et les yeux plissés. Il tapa sur Byakuya, le corps enflant plus encore. Il grandit d'un bon mètre et grossit d'au moins cinquante kilos. Byakuya ne se laissa pas décourager, il avait entaillé la cheville de Yammy avec son épée et coupait par le travers ; et, avec un halètement triomphant, il sectionna l'articulation.

Yammy poussa un gémissement de colère et de souffrance, puis s'effondra, le pied toujours là où il s'était tenu debout. Yammy enfla de nouveau, grandissant toujours plus. Déstabilisé, il chercha à atteindre Byakuya, ses doigts lui effleurant à peine les jambes. Yammy maugréa dans sa barbe, un vieux langage que Byakuya ne reconnut pas.

Kira sauta en haut de Yammy et essaya de lui maintenir les bras au niveau de la taille. Kira était plus grand que n'importe quel humain mais il était encore trop petit par rapport à Yammy. Il lutta avec acharnement, allant même jusqu'à essayer de se tenir debout sur les poignets de Yammy.

Byakuya profita de l'occasion pour attaquer. Il entailla l'autre cheville de Yammy avec son épée. La lame rencontra les tissus, et il grogna sous l'effort. Il y mit tout son poids, mais Yammy était devenu trop massif, il ne pouvait pas lui amputer le pied.

« Bon sang de bon sang! », gronda Byakuya en extirpant son épée de la chair de Yammy.

« Abandonnez l'épée », dit Kira, sa peau blanche prenant une couleur grisâtre. « C-Cognez s-on... » Et ensuite Kira tomba comme une masse sous l'effet de la perte de sang.

Yammy jeta Kira comme s'il n'était qu'un sac de grain directement sur Byakuya. Lequel, sous la force de l'impact, laissa tomber son épée en reculant. Kira et Byakuya tombèrent à la renverse, le grand corps de Kira se brisant net et craquant de toutes parts alors qu'il roulait par terre.

« J'tai dit ! Arrête de te battre comme un bon dieu d'humain ! », mugit Yammy, une bourrasque digne d'un typhon balayant la pièce.

« Hé », murmura Byakuya en donnant une claque sur la joue mortellement pâle de Kira. « Comment avez-vous l'intention de vous battre si le sang vous fait défaut? » Byakuya leva les yeux juste au moment où Yammy accourait droit sur eux. « Nom d'un chien, Kira. »

Byakuya se hissa du sol, le poids immense de Kira sur son épaule. Il sauta, escaladant la paroi du mur de roche. Il crapahuta plus haut, toujours plus haut, jusqu'à s'ancrer dans un coin. Kira gémit, regardant finalement Byakuya d'un seul œil bleu. « Pourquoi sommes-nous là-haut « ? »

« Parce que vous vous êtes évanoui et que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je fais ! », lança rageusement Byakuya. « Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi stupide de toute ma vie ! »

« Il était temps », ironisa Kira. « Je me sens moi-même un peu plus idiot chaque jour de ma vie. »

« Avez-vous le moindre plan d'action ? », exigea de savoir Byakuya, se demandant pendant combien de temps encore le plafond serait hors d'atteinte du géant.

« Nous n'avons pas à le tuer tout de suite », expliqua Kira. « Nous l'occupons pour ne pas qu'il se réapprovisionne en matière noire. Nous nous en sortons parfaitement bien... »

« Donc votre plan est de nous faire botter les fesses jusqu'à ce que les renforts arrivent ? », aboya Byakuya.

« Si c'est ce qu'il faut », murmura Kira. « Je ne peux pas perdre le contrôle ici. J'ai travaillé si dur. Je ne jetterai ça aux orties pour personne. »

Puis Kira sauta. Il se laissa tomber du haut de l'épaule de Byakuya et plongea la tête la première vers le sol. Au lieu de s'écraser en un floc sur la roche, un anneau doré apparut. Il disparut à travers le portail, réapparaissant derrière Yammy l'instant d'après.

« Es-tu prêt à me combattre avec l'honneur de notre race ? », lança Yammy.

« Il va falloir que tu te plies à mon humeur, Yammy », déclara Kira en convoquant sa pipe.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? », murmura Tsukishima en jetant un coup d'œil méfiant par la fenêtre. Puis il se rappela qu'il était complètement seul.

Aizen, Coyote, et Ginjo étaient partis depuis des jours. La punition avait été sévère. Il était certain que s'ils n'avaient pas étés sous contrat, ils seraient morts à cause de la brutalité d'Aizen. Tsukishima ne remettait pas en question Ginjo, du moins pas intentionnellement, mais il se demandait si épargner l'outrage à Rukia avait valu le prix à payer.

Il y eut une autre montée de puissance asphyxiante. Tsukishima agrippa le rebord de la fenêtre, à l'affût du moindre signe dans la ville. C'était de la magie noire, de la magie ancienne. Soudain les portes dans les rues se mirent à s'ouvrir. Aucune lumière, aucun son en dehors du grincement des portes.

Les villageois se faufilèrent hors de leurs maisons, se glissant dans l'obscurité comme des animaux. Ils étaient dans une sorte de transe, personne ne parlait, personne ne faisait signe à quelqu'un. Tsukishima observa la scène avec un émerveillement indécis jusqu'à ce que sa curiosité l'emporte. Il quitta le petit appartement et descendit les escaliers.

Il déambula dans la rue et toucha l'un des humains. Celui-ci poussa un cri strident jusqu'à ce qu'il le relâchât, et l'humain détala, poursuivant son chemin. Tsukishima plissa les yeux et s'accroupit au centre des villageois qui grouillaient. Ils se précipitaient à travers le terrain poussiéreux, chacun d'eux cheminant vers le bas de la route.

Il y avait une lumière droit devant, un magnifique chatoiement d'argent. Tsukishima se fraya un passage à travers les villageois, se dépêchant de parvenir à la lumière. Il vit le premier des villageois pénétrer dans le cercle et disparaître, puis un autre, et encore un autre.

Tsukishima débattit un petit moment avant d'agir. Il attrapa l'humain le plus proche et planta ses crocs dans sa délicate gorge. Elle ne cria même pas alors qu'il aspirait la vie hors d'elle. Il en attrapa un autre, puis un autre, ne permettant qu'à un seul sur trois de passer par le portail. Il but gloutonnement, la bouche et le menton maculés de sang. Il inclina le cou d'un côté et de l'autre, faisant craquer ses vertèbres, puis il pénétra dans le portail.

* * *

« Nous irions plus vite sans porter personne », dit Renji dans un souffle, en se balançant d'arbre en arbre avec adresse.

« Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser derrière », gronda Shunsui, qui courait en dessous de Renji.

« Kira a dit- », commença Renji.

« Je sais ce qu'il a dit », jeta Shunsui. « Nous allons trouver un endroit sûr en chemin. On ne peut pas les laisser en plein milieu des bois... »

« Ça ira très bien », insista Jûshirô, se sentant plutôt bizarre de se tenir sur le dos de Shunsui. « Je ne suis pas sans défense. »

« Et si tu avais une crise ? », argua Shunsui. « Qui prendrait soin de toi ? Qui prendrait soin d'Orihime ? » Shunsui haletait de fatigue. « Nous allons trouver une auberge. De cette façon vous ne serez pas laissés en proie aux éléments. »

« Où allons-nous trouver une auberge par ici ? », gémit Renji en se laissant tomber au sol à la fin de la rangée d'arbres. « Nous devons nous dépêcher. »

« Nous pourrions courir plus vite si nous ne parlions pas », fit remarquer Shunsui d'un ton sec.

« Ah » Renji soupira, réajustant Orihime sur son dos. « Toutes mes foutues excuses, votre Altesse... »

* * *

« Vampire ! », cria Kira en entaillant le visage de Yammy avec ses griffes. Byakuya atterrit avec un bruit sourd, à quelques centimètres du gigantesque, et complètement guéri, pied de Yammy. « Byakuya ! Attention ! »

Yammy leva son pied, et Byakuya, sans force, se mit à ramper, fulminant, ses griffes raclant la pierre crasseuse. Le pied de Yammy s'écrasa au sol, manquant de peu les jambes de Byakuya. « Meurs ! »

Byakuya ferma les yeux, le pied de Yammy descendant de nouveau sur lui. Byakuya se transforma en chauve-souris et voleta dans les airs. Le pied de Yammy s'abattit sur le sol, et le géant rit triomphalement. Il baissa les yeux et, stupéfait, inspecta sous son pied à la recherche du corps de Byakuya. La chauve-souris était bien trop petite, trop insignifiante à l'œil de Yammy pour qu'il la remarquât.

La chauve-souris voleta toujours plus haut et atterrit sur l'épaule de Kira. « Pauvre chose, si mignonne... », soupira Kira. « Tu es si petite. » Kira prit la chauve-souris dans ses mains avec douceur, et posa ses lèvres sur sa fourrure noire. Il expira longuement ; une étrange poussière recouvrit la chauve-souris. « Je vais te rendre redoutable. »

La chauve-souris poussa des cris stridents, des cris paniqués. Ses ailes poussaient, s'allongeant et s'étirant sur une grande envergure. Son corps se transformait, des bras en émergèrent à hauteur des ailes vicieuses. Sa face se mua, oscillant plus vite qu'il n'était possible de le décrire. Finalement un visage se discerna, dont les traits s'apparentaient à Byakuya, bien que le nez penchât encore du côté de la chauve-souris.

Le visage de Yammy se contorsionna de confusion. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le vampire se changeât en chauve-souris et certainement pas attendu à ce que Kira exerçât sa magie pour le transformer en une créature encore plus terrifiante. Yammy attaqua Kira, mais le coup fut bloqué. Il balança coup de poing sur coup de poing, sans jamais pouvoir l'atteindre.

Kira avait eu raison. Il manquait terriblement d'entraînement. Mais plus il se battait, plus cela lui devenait naturel. Plus il se battait et endurait la douleur, plus il infligeait de douleur et se servait de magie. Il était effroyablement fort.

Byakuya, transformé en une créature quasi-démoniaque, poussa un cri perçant. Il prit son envol, l'air dans la salle vibrant sous la puissance pure de ses grandes ailes. Il vola aux quatre coins de la pièce, décrivant des cercles menaçants autour de Yammy.

Yammy, un sourire en coin déchirant son visage, prit finalement la parole : « C'est beaucoup mieux, cela devenait trop ennuyeux. »

« Ennuyeux ? », sonda Kira, sa voix devenant grave. « Comment ça ? »

« Tu utilises ta matière noire. Je vais te tuer quand tu n'en auras plus. », prévint Yammy.

« Je ne vais pas en manquer avant que Katen n'arrive », promit Kira. « Tu ne vas pas me vaincre. »

« Parle toujours », défia Yammy. « As-tu jamais gagné un match contre moi à Xibalba ? »

« C'est différent », insista Kira. « Là-bas c'était un jeu. Ici c'est la guerre. »

Byakuya fondit sur Yammy et, de ses griffes, se mit à taillader son cou. Il le déchiqueta sans pitié ; la chair sanguinolente gargouillait entre ses doigts. Il était frénétique, son dernier semblant d'humanité oublié. Ses ailes battaient l'air avec furie, ses dents visibles poussaient en des crocs pareils à des aiguilles.

Poussant un grognement de mécontentement, Kira assena une claque qui envoya Byakuya valser. « Ne bois pas le sang ! » Pendant un moment, Kira eut peur que Byakuya ne l'attaque, mais il acquiesça de la tête, rentrant les crocs à l'intérieur de ses gencives. Kira hocha la tête en retour, levant une main apaisante. « Il ne faut pas boire le sang d'un Maître. »

Un anneau d'argent aveuglant apparut à côté du trône. Yammy et Kira se tournèrent pour l'examiner. Le visage de Yammy passa de la confusion à la délectation lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était un portail. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda Kira.

« On dirait que mes amis sont plus fiables que les tiens », marmonna Yammy, trottinant vers le portail.

Kira l'agrippa et le retint de toutes ses forces. Yammy continua d'avancer, tirant Kira après lui à travers la salle comme s'il n'était qu'un simple enfant s'accrochant à sa jambe. « Byakuya ! », hurla Kira, enfonçant ses griffes dans la cuisse de Yammy. « Arrête qui que ce soit qui sortira de ce portail ! »

Byakuya traversa la pièce en un éclair. Il battit des ailes, stationnant en face du portail. Une personne en franchit le seuil, une jolie petite fille. « Des humains ? », dit Byakuya d'une voix gutturale et inhumaine.

« Bordel ! », jura Kira, luttant pour maintenir en place Yammy. « Il va prendre leur matière noire. »

« Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai de meilleurs amis... », jubila Yammy. Il expira et inspira profondément, aspirant l'air de toutes ses forces.

« Byakuya, tu dois- ! », commença Kira.

Mais Byakuya n'avait pas attendu les instructions de Kira, ou commentaires, ou quoi que ce fut que Kira allait dire. Byakuya avait soulevé l'enfant, l'avait tenue dans ses bras et planté ses dents dans sa gorge. Il lui ôta la vie rapidement et se débarrassa de son corps sans égard.

L'humain suivant franchit le portail. Il ne cria pas lorsque que Byakuya le cueillit au sol. Il ne cria pas alors que le visage monstrueux s'approchait du sien. Il était complètement vide de pensée et de raison. Byakuya lui brisa la nuque, ne trempant presque pas ses lèvres avant d'attraper le suivant.

« Nom d'un tonnerre ! », gronda Yammy. Il aspira profondément, absorbant autant de matière noire qu'il pouvait avant que toute vie ne fût éteinte.

Yammy pivota autant que Kira le lui permettait. Il assena un coup de ses mains jointes, et Byakuya se trouva écrasé contre le sol. Subitement il fut traîné à travers la pierre, la peau et la fourrure arrachées par lambeaux. Yammy, d'un seul signe, avait acculé Byakuya contre le mur.

« Le sang... », murmura Kira, relâchant Yammy. Kira profita de l'inattention de Yammy et accourut au portail. Il se saisit des deux humains qui se tenaient là debout et créa son propre portail argenté.

« Oh non, pas question ! », rugit Yammy, se ruant vers Kira et les humains.

La pression était trop grande pour lui. Kira hoqueta et s'effondra au sol. Le portail vacilla, et il y mit tout le reste de sa force. Il devait finir le portail. Il le devait et il le fit. Kira donnant un rude coup de pied aux humains, les poussant à travers le portail juste au moment où Yammy arrivait sur eux.

« Pas grave », déclara Yammy d'une voix retentissante. « Il y en a d'autres ! »

Yammy saisit un humain dans son poing et commença à en extirper la matière noire, jetant au sol le cadavre lorsqu'il l'eut vidé. Il se mit à drainer humain après humain tandis que Kira sauvait chacun de ceux qu'il pouvait en les envoyant de force à travers son propre portail.

Byakuya se redressa en sursaut, du sang coulant du coin de ses yeux. Il battit des ailes avec hésitation avant de prendre son envol. Il piqua sur Yammy et s'empara de l'humain qu'il avait saisi. Il battit en retraite rapidement et envoya l'humain à travers le portail de Kira.

Le premier portail fluctua brillamment, générant un effet stroboscopique nauséeux. Un homme le traversait, grand et mince, la tête tenue haute. Il hésita au seuil du portail, ses yeux inspectant la scène de carnage devant lui. Son regard se posa sur Byakuya et le plus étrange des sourires étira le coin de sa bouche.

Il s'avança loin du portail et celui-ci se referma derrière lui. Le regard de Kira passait de Byakuya à Tsukishima avec anxiété. Mais ce fut Yammy qui parla le premier : « Qui diable êtes-vous ? »

« Personne d'importance », dit simplement Tsukishima.

« Que diable êtes-vous ? », exigea de savoir Yammy, avisant la créature atypique avec mépris.

« Je suis un vampire », déclara Tsukishima, comme si la question était la chose la plus offensante qu'il eût jamais entendue. « Êtes-vous celui qui a ravagé à ce point un membre de mon clan ? », demanda Tsukishima en désignant Byakuya.

« Je vais te tuer aussi », décida Yammy en haussant les épaules. « Trois contre un. J'ai toujours toutes mes chances. »

« Vous, le vampire », dit Kira dans un souffle. « Prenez ce portail et allez-vous en. »

Tsukishima hésita, croisant les bras sur la poitrine. « Vous êtes l'un des semblables d'Aizen. »

« Oui », haleta Kira. « Mais ce n'est pas l'un de mes amis. »

« Ni le mien », dit sobrement Tsukishima. « Il est mon Maître. »

« Tu es l'un des changeants d'Aizen ? Pourquoi tu n'en as rien dit ? », s'écria Yammy. « Charge-toi du vampire. Je vais prendre cette pauvre excuse de Xibalban... »

« Tsu-kishi-ma... », gronda Byakuya, mal assuré sur ses jambes. « Ce n'est pas ton combat. Pars. »

« Je ne vous aime peut-être pas », convint Tsukishima, « mais vous faites honneur à notre peuple. »

« Tue-le », ordonna Yammy, tout en saisissant Kira par les cheveux.

« Oh, j'ai évidement essayé », admit Tsukishima.

« Ne t'implique pas », siffla Byakuya, faisant signe à Tsukishima de partir. « Ceci dépasse notre querelle. Il y a bien trop en jeu pour que tu t'en mêles sans rien savoir. »

« Vous et le Maître aux cheveux blond filasse, vous êtes en train de combattre cette brute gigantesque », dit Tsukishima en se tournant pour observer Yammy et Kira échanger une série de coups.

« Je vais vraiment te tuer cette fois-ci. Ma sœur ne sera pas là pour t'aider à t'échapper », avertit Byakuya alors que Tsukishima approchait.

« Ne soyez pas stupide », souffla Tsukishima. « C'est au sein du nid que les vampires sont les plus forts. »

« Quoi ? » Byakuya secoua la tête de confusion.

« J'ai du temps devant moi », murmura Tsukishima. « Si vous avez la volonté de tuer un Maître, alors je vais vous prêter main forte. »

Partie XXX : **fin**


	31. Enfin ! Suerte !

**Neige en Wallachie**

* * *

Traduction de **The Snow in Wallachia** par YamatosSenpai

s/11636420/31

* * *

 **Partie XXXI : Enfin ! _Suerte_ !**

« Aizen ne sera pas content quand il entendra parler de ça », aboya Yammy, dont le poing atteignit l'estomac de Kira. Kira poussa un grognement inhumain ; ses oreilles s'allongèrent, devinrent pointues. Yammy le frappa encore, et encore, du sang jaillissant des lèvres de Kira. « Cette trêve te coûtera la vie, changeant. »

« Ce n'est pas une trêve », grogna Byakuya.

« Non, pas du tout », fut d'accord Tsukishima.

« Vampire, euh, Byakuya... », dit Kira d'une voix faible, les sourcils rapprochés péniblement. « De l'aide. »

Byakuya avala une disgracieuse lampée de sang et de salive. Il acquiesça sans mot dire, contraignant son corps blessé à avancer. Il lacéra l'avant-bras de Yammy, déchirant la chair en lambeaux de ses griffes crochues.

Vif comme l'éclair, Tsukishima passa à l'action ; ses longues jambes, une vision floue. Il gravit Yammy jusqu'à la nuque, où il planta ses crocs, incisant la chair nue. Du sang coula des deux marques de ponctions, se mettant à fumer en heurtant la pierre sous les pieds de Yammy.

Agacé, Yammy rugit. Il relâcha momentanément Kira et se jeta de tout son poids en arrière. Il atterrit sur la pierre en écrasant Tsukishima sous son corps gargantuesque. Tsukishima poussa un cri de surprise, toutefois, sa détermination restait intacte

Tsukishima ne relâcha pas Yammy. Il fit pénétrer ses doigts dans sa chair, comme s'il s'y ancrait. Lorsque Yammy se releva, Tsukishima aussi. Il ignora l'angle malsain de sa cheville. Un os cassé n'était rien pour un vampire ou un changeant.

Tsukishima laboura et déchira le dos de Yammy si férocement que ce dernier en tomba à genoux. Il se donnait des claques dans le dos avec ses mains massives, faisant de son mieux pour arracher Tsukishima de lui. Il parvint enfin à attraper le vampire et le rejeta de toutes ses forces contre le mur le plus éloigné.

Tsukishima heurta le mur avec un crac sonore, toutefois Yammy n'eut pas le temps d'en être soulagé. Kira avait invoqué de la corde. Il avait envoyé un des bouts à Byakuya et, à eux deux, ils lui firent le coup de la corde à linge. Un fois Yammy par terre, Kira voltigea à son sommet. Il lança des instructions auxquelles Byakuya obéit immédiatement mais sa taille insignifiante était un désavantage épouvantable.

« Tu es trop petit. Tu es trop faible », jeta Yammy, qui rompit la corde en bandant ses muscles. « Contente-toi de mourir. »

« Pas question », refusa Kira, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque Yammy s'assit. Il glissa de sa poitrine et se retrouva sur ses genoux.

« Tu fais honte à Xibalba », insulta Yammy, encerclant les deux poignets de Kira dans une seule de ses mains énormes.

« Je ne veux pas entendre ça venant de toi ! », cracha Kira, ruant des deux sabots dans la poitrine de Yammy. Kira bascula, roulant et roulant hors de portée de Yammy.

« Il est fort », dit Tsukishima en se relevant. Il brossa ses vêtements d'un air dégoûté, ressemblant plus que jamais à un fantôme, ses cheveux noirs en contraste saisissant sur sa peau pâle. Tsukishima adressa à Kira un regard mauvais. « N'êtes-vous pas capable de la même force ? »

« Il ne donne pas tout », expliqua Yammy avec colère.

« Une raison particulière ? », siffla Tsukishima.

« Des convictions personnelles », répondit Kira avec un hochement d'épaule.

« Hum... », laissa tomber Tsukishima pensivement. « Ça me suffit. Je ne suis là que pour passer le temps de toute façon. »

« Tu crois que tu quitteras cet endroit ? », se moqua Yammy.

« Ceux de votre espèce ne sont pas indestructibles », murmura Tsukishima. « Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux… un Maître qui était affaibli par la grâce d'une simple faveur à son changeant... »

« Assez parlé ! », rugit Yammy. « Fermez-la tous et mourez ! »

* * *

Ichigo n'avait même pas besoin de penser. C'était une seconde nature de grimper et de sauter de branche en branche. Sa vitesse était risquée, un faux pas, et il finirait aplati contre le tronc d'un arbre ou en pile d'os brisés sur le sol de la forêt. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Les lois de la nature ne s'appliquaient plus à lui. Alors il se précipitait, avec une vitesse à se rompre le cou, vers un impossible ennemi.

Cela n'avait pas d'importance que le combat fût difficile. Cela n'avait pas d'importance que sa victoire fût peu probable. Ichigo était le Grand Sage du Conseil des Anciens. Combien de siècles le Conseil avait-il œuvré dans ce but ? Éliminer même un seul des _grands_ Maîtres, ce serait un miracle. S'il pouvait s'en sortir, il aurait de l'influence auprès du Conseil. Il ne serait pas seulement le changeant dont le Maître avait, et pendant un temps réussi, essayé de le posséder.

Sans le réaliser, Ichigo était devenu distrait. Il ralentit ; une sensation particulière vint le submerger. Le souffle coupé, il comprit finalement ce qui était en train de se produire, mais il n'y avait pas moyen de l'arrêter. Il retint sa respiration, tirant les pans de sa chemise pour se couvrir le nez et la bouche.

« Je suis pressé », cria Ichigo à l'adresse des bois. « Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. » Il y eut un petit rire de gorge, et le son sembla entourer le changeant. Ichigo secoua la tête avec impatience. « Je suis sincère. Je suis pressé. »

Mais il était, pour le moment, bien trop tard pour y faire quelque chose. Ichigo sentit monter en lui une bouffée de chaleur familière. Il laissa retomber les pans de sa chemise et inspira calmement. L'air était saturé de musc, intoxiquant. Ichigo s'arrêta à l'extrémité d'une branche, repliant ses orteils autour, et il scruta sous la frondaison.

Il sauta à terre avec agilité, presque comme s'il était transporté et non qu'il agissait de lui-même. Sa tête lui semblait si lourde, son corps, si léger. Il s'agenouilla devant un tronc d'arbre avant de se jeter sur le sol. Il se roula dans les feuilles mortes, les bras étirés au-dessus de la tête.

Ichigo soupira rêveusement ; des brindilles et de l'herbe s'étaient mêlés à ses cheveux orange. Subitement, la forêt était douce et chaude. Le funeste coucher de soleil s'était changé en un plaisant après-midi d'automne. Le paysage entier s'était transformé ; une forêt différente, une époque différente, un objectif différent. Ichigo se trouvait entièrement prisonnier du charme de Love Cervere.

* * *

« Il est immense », souffla Byakuya en reculant inconsciemment.

Kira vomit du sang sur le sol de pierre craquelé. Il grimaça de douleur, le bras droit complètement sectionné au niveau de l'épaule. D'une main tremblante, il saisit celle de Byakuya. « Je ne peux pas... »

« Quoi ? », demanda Byakuya qui battait en retraite en entraînant Kira. « Nous devons quitter cette pièce. Nous sommes trop près... »

« Il ne peut pas devenir plus grand que ça, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda Tsukishima, les yeux écarquillés. Il se blottit contre Byakuya et Kira, tout les trois reculant vers le mur. La salle était très vaste, mais maintenant Yammy en occupait quasiment tout l'espace. C'était à présent impossible de se mettre hors de sa portée. « Il nous faut une issue de secours. »

« Démolis le mur », enjoignit Byakuya en faisant signe à Tsukishima.

« Bien sûr », reconnut Tsukishima. Il tourna le dos à Yammy, faisant confiance à Byakuya pour le couvrir. Il prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux. Il boxa le mur, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, jusqu'à ce que la paroi de roche tremblât. Il y porta de nouveau le poing, ses jointures ensanglantées et à vif. Il continua de boxer, les os de ses doigts se brisant en éclats. Puis, le dernier coup de poing réussit, passant à travers la roche.

Tsukishima persista. Il donna un coup de pied dans le mur dont la structure était compromise, faisant valser la pierre. Rugissant de colère, Yammy envoya son poing sur lui. « Cessez de vous foutre de ma gueule! »

Byakuya absorba le plus gros de l'impact. Il avait chargé et intercepté le poing de Yammy à mi-course. Il glissa sur des mètres, à peine capable de ralentir le coup, même en y mettant toutes ses forces. Toutefois, cela tourna à leur avantage quand Byakuya fut précipité dans le mur. La force du coup de Yammy détruisit le reste du mur extérieur.

Kira ne réalisa que trop tard l'allonge de l'attaque. Il pivota, tendant désespérément la main au vampire. Byakuya chercha à la saisir en essayant d'escalader le poing de Yammy. Mais tout s'était passé si vite. Et alors que la mur de pierre s'effondrait, en une avalanche de pierraille loin en bas, Byakuya disparut par-dessus bord.

« Merde ! » Kira, bouche bée, jeta un œil au-delà de l'ouverture béante. C'était une chute périlleuse. Et Byakuya était déjà sévèrement blessé.

« Je m'occupe de lui », annonça Tsukishima d'un trait, en sautant dans le vide.

« Qu'est-ce que tout ceci va accomplir ? », demanda Yammy, plissant les yeux.

« Je n'en sais rien », s'exclama Kira avec angoisse. « Mais c'était l'idée de Katen… Et quand Katen arrive... »

« Tu attends encore que les trois grands viennent te sauver », aboya Yammy. « C'est ce type de faiblesse qui me rend malade. »

« Soit malade tout ton content », jeta Kira, le bras fumant sous la repousse des chairs et des os. « Tu seras mort avant demain. »

* * *

Ichigo vida soudain ses poumons de tout son air, il avait l'impression qu'il tombait. Il haleta, les feuilles mortes craquelant sous lui. Il regarda dans le noir, conscient à l'instant du corps chaud près de lui. Ichigo gronda en claquant sa paume contre la poitrine de Grimmjow. « Espèce d'imbécile ! »

« Hé, hé ! », protesta Grimmjow avec un petit sourire en coin, en bloquant les coups d'Ichigo. « Tu n'as pas été sous l'effet du charme très longtemps. »

« Je suis très pressé, Grimmjow ! », aboya Ichigo en s'asseyant. Il passa les doigts à travers ses cheveux courts et en bataille, en extrayant les brindilles. « C'est une situation de vie ou de mort ! »

« Calme-toi », insista Grimmjow. Il roula sur son flanc, retirant une feuille des vêtements d'Ichigo et la faisant tournoyer entre son pouce et son index. « Qu'est-ce qui t'agite, de tout façon ? »

« Byakuya et... », commença Ichigo, qui jeta les mains en l'air avec anxiété. « Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. Je dois y aller. »

« Oh, allez... », gémit Grimmjow, ramenant ses genoux vers la poitrine pour se mettre sur ses pieds. « Quelles étaient les chances que nous nous rencontrions si tôt ? Tu devrais t'amuser plus… Au moins, _m'amuser_ plus... »

Ichigo fit la grimace, ses yeux bruns plissés de fureur. « Jaggerjack, je vais mettre un terme à ton existence. »

« Si seulement tu avais le temps, hein ? », taquina Grimmjow. « Au fait, cette petite suceuse de sang aux canines pointues s'appelle Rukia. Rukia, je te présente Ichigo... »

Pour la première fois, Ichigo remarqua la jeune femme. Il la considéra avec de grand yeux troublés. « Un vampire ? »

« Oui », répondit Rukia en dressant fièrement le menton.

« Je croyais que tu en avais marre des vampires… Est-ce que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu as fait ta crise et que nous as quittés ? », siffla Ichigo.

« Dis donc... », grogna Grimmjow. « Je suis quelqu'un qui opère en solo. Tu ne peux pas attendre de moi que je m'entende bien tout le temps avec les autres. N'oublie jamais ça... »

« J'ai perdu assez de temps », réalisa Ichigo, secouant la tête de frustration. « Je pars. »

« Où allons-nous ? », demanda Grimmjow en faisant signe à Rukia de les suivre.

« Où tu vas m'est égal », repartit Ichigo. « J'ai une tâche à accomplir. »

« Je peux aider », suggéra Grimmjow.

« J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui peut s'entendre avec les autres », rétorqua Ichigo.

« Ne sois pas si fr-r-oid, Ichi... » Grimmjow fit semblant de trembler. « Alors, _où_ vas-tu? »

« Tuer un Maître », répondit Ichigo en escaladant un arbre.

« Alors pourquoi es-tu tout seul ? », demanda Grimmjow en sautant sur la branche en dessous Ichigo.

« Byakuya et l'un des Maîtres sont partis en avant », expliqua Ichigo en accélérant l'allure.

« Ah » Grimmjow haleta, courant le long d'une branche. « Et tu…. ? »

« Je suis le premier renfort », répondit Ichigo. « Enfin, j'étais supposé l'être. Tu m'a retardé. »

« Dé-so-lé... », taquina Grimmjow. « Tu en es toujours là ?! »

« Tu es trop lent », dit Ichigo en roulant des yeux. « Je ne peux pas t'attendre. »

« Je vais tenir le rythme « Grimmjow pantela, accroissant pourtant encore sa vitesse.

« Bonne chance pour ça... », héla Ichigo par-dessus son épaule.

« Heh » Grimmjow eut un petit rire, ses mains se recroquevillant en pattes griffues. « Tu es rapide, je l'admets, mais je t'ai attrapé plusieurs fois déjà... »

* * *

« Cet endroit est suffisamment bien », murmura Renji en déposant Orihime sur le sol. Il lui tint la main, la conduisant à travers la tranquille petite ville. « L'auberge est par là. »

« Ils ont un peu de tout », chuchota Jûshirô. « Nous aurons plein de provisions. »

« Va donc pour ici », acquiesça Shunsui.

« Dépêchons-nous », pria Renji, incitant Shunsui et Jûshirô à marcher plus vite.

« Bonne chance », dit Jûshirô en serrant les doigts de Shunsui. « Reviens sain et sauf. »

« Bonne chance », répondit Shunsui. « Je reviendrai. »

« Allons-y », grommela Renji avec impatience.

« Attends... », dit Shunsui doucement. « Juste une minute... »

Shunsui tapota la tête d'Orihime. Il s'agenouilla en face de l'enfant et l'étreignit affectueusement. « Sois sage. Sois courageuse. Sois patiente. »

« Oui, Papa », promit Orihime en plaçant de tendres baisers dans les cheveux de Shunsui.

Shunsui se releva et se tourna vers Jûshirô une dernière fois. « Ukitake-san », commença Shunsui avec hésitation. « Cela… Cela ne sonne pas juste de partir à la bataille sans toi. »

« Probablement parce que je suis meilleur à l'épée que toi », taquina Jûshirô tièdement.

« Ouais, probablement... », rit nerveusement Shunsui.

« Je veux rentrer chez nous », souffla Jûshirô. « Et il n'est pas question que je rentre au Japon sans toi. Alors, s'il te plaît... » Jûshirô ferma les yeux et déglutit. « Reviens-moi rapidement. »

« Je te le promets », chuchota Shunsui, levant le menton de Jûshirô. Il embrassa Jûshirô avec douceur avant de s'écarter. « Ne pense qu'à moi pendant que je serai parti... »

« Toujours », fit le serment Jûshirô, les mains tortillant l'ourlet de son kimono.

« Shun-sui... », geignit Renji, qui en avait jusque là de l'autre changeant. « Peux-tu te magner le cul un peu plus vite ? »

« Yare yare », jeta Shunsui sèchement. « Ne m'attends pas alors... »

« Bien » Renji hocha les épaules en marchant à reculons, très pressé. « Je m'en vais. Il faut quand même que tu te magnes le cul. »

« J'arrive... », grogna Shunsui avant d'embrasser en toute hâte Jûshirô une dernière fois. « Assure-toi que _t_ _oi,_ tu pourras suivre l'allure... »

* * *

« Un autre portail ! », cria Kira, les yeux fixés sur l'anneau de lumière argentée.

« Je m'en charge », gronda Byakuya en bondissant par-dessus le poing de Yammy. « Je m'en charge. »

« Tsukishima... », héla Kira. « Je vais attaquer ses jambes... »

« D'accord. Il va juste continuer à les guérir pourtant... », maugréa Tsukishima en escaladant la paroi de pierre. Il grimpa rapidement au plafond avant de se laisser tomber sur les épaules de Yammy. Le Maître était devenu si grand que, du sol, Tsukishima ne pouvait même pas voir le blanc de ses yeux. Il marcha le long du bras du géant, évitant de peu ses doigts inquisiteurs. « Vous êtes un type tenace. »

Le premier humain sortit du portail et pénétra dans la salle ravagée. Byakuya lui tordit le cou sans hésitation. « Quel gâchis... », lui lança Tsukishima.

« Ce Maître a la capacité désagréable», expliqua Kira, « de contrôler le sang. » Kira poussa un hurlement lorsque Yammy le repoussa d'un coup de pied.

« C'est embêtant », grogna Tsukishima en plantant sa main entière dans la nuque de Yammy.

Yammy, momentanément libéré des attaques de Kira, attrapa Tsukishima. Le choc fit ressortir les yeux de Tsukishima. Yammy serra, écrasant Tsukishima comme un moustique dans sa paume. Il jeta ce qui restait de Tsukishima au sol et arracha un humain des mains de Byakuya.

Yammy, par un revers balancé de la jambe, envoya valdinguer Byakuya. Byakuya heurta un bloc de pierre, son dos cassant net dans un crac écœurant. Il hurla, incapable de bouger. « Merde... » gémit Kira, rampant sur le sol vers Yammy.

Yammy avait vidé l'humain, rejetant le cadavre sur le sol jonché de déchets. Il draina un autre de sa matière noire, puis un autre. Personne n'était en position de l'arrêter. Il absorba presque la quantité de matière noire d'un village en moins d'une minute.

Yammy s'assit soudain, évitant de peu d'écraser le trône sous son poids monumental. Il observa les trois hommes gravement blessés lutter. Chaque homme se tortillait et gémissait d'agonie, guérissant impossiblement lentement. Au lieu d'en finir avec eux, il se contentait de regarder, se saisissant de temps à autre d'un humain devant le portail et le drainant.

Tsukishima fut le premier à se ranimer. Il hurla misérablement, ses os reprenant forme. Finalement, il réussit à se mettre sur les genoux. Avec un sifflement de douleur, il se leva. Il chancelait sur ses jambes faibles en approchant des humains. Il dirigea son regard sur Yammy, puis passa de Byakuya à Kira, et enfin, sans un mot, il enjamba le portail béant et disparut hors de vue.

« Tu me sous-estimes », aboya Kira, du sang coulant de son nez.

« Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même », répondit Yammy. « Tu ne me combats jamais sérieusement. »

Kira rugit comme un animal pris au piège. Il leva la main et empoigna son poing serré. Un des humain vola à travers les airs et, en un éclair, s'arrêta brusquement devant lui. Kira cria de façon incohérente en pressant sa main au centre du front de l'homme.

Et en un instant, l'humain était mort.

« Espèce d'enfoiré ! », cria Kira.

« Tu l'as fait de toi-même », argua Yammy avec un petit rire.

« Espèce de… ! » Kira cria, contractant les mains sans se contrôler. Il draina les humains restant de là où il était. Sa peau se plissa, ses yeux s'assombrirent. Il commença à se transformer.

D'abord sa transformation ressembla à un cheval squelettique, mais ensuite il changea, il se pervertit encore plus. Le pouvoir de Kira monta en puissance, faisant presque vomir Byakuya. Le cheval squelettique se transformait, d'étranges tentacules noires émergeaient de son ventre, comme un calamar géant.

Les tentacules se propagèrent, enflant par-dessus les décombres, le sang, et les os qui jonchaient le sol. Le cheval se dressait, plus haut, et encore plus haut, les tentacules noires et fantomatiques consumant chaque petit morceau des roches sur lesquelles il se tenait.

Byakuya gémit et se remit sur ses pieds. Il grimpa au mur, le sang jaillissant de ses lacérations. Il grogna sous la souffrance, tenant une main contre l'une de ses plus importantes entailles à l'abdomen. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer comment il le savait, mais il pouvait _sentir_ que ces tentacules blesseraient ami ou ennemi.

« Enfin ! », encouragea Yammy avec excitation, la soif de sang emplissant son regard. « _Suerte !_ »

Partie XXXI : **fin**


	32. Le Cadre et ses Tableaux

**Neige en Wallachie**

* * *

Traduction de **The Snow in Wallachia** par YamatosSenpai

s/11636420/32

* * *

 **Partie XXXII : Le Cadre et ses Tableaux**

 _« Garçon », murmura doucement Shuren. « Toi dormir ? »_

 _Réveillé en sursaut, Byakuya secoua la tête. « Non »_

 _« Si », réalisa Shuren avec un léger rire. « Allez. Dors. »_

 _« J'sui'réveillé », mentit Byakuya, forçant ses yeux à s'ouvrir grand._

 _Shuren passa ses doigts dans la longue chevelure noire de Byakuya. Il se pencha sur lui, si près que Byakuya ferma les yeux, s'attendant à un baiser. Mais le guerrier s'écarta et roula sur son dos. Il fixa le ciel étoilé et soupira. « Dors. »_

 _Byakuya ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait en lui. Était-ce la déception qui avait amené les picotements qui fourmillaient au creux de son ventre ? Était-ce l'embarras de s'être endormi le premier ? Où peut-être était-il simplement curieux de connaître ce que Shuren avait eu l'intention de lui dire. Quelle que fût la raison, Byakuya avait l'impression que son estomac possédait son propre battement de cœur._

 _Complètement éveillé à présent, Byakuya croisa les bras derrière la tête. Il regarda le ciel et plissa les yeux, imaginant que les étoiles étaient reliées pour former des motifs fantaisistes. Il sentit le regard de Shuren peser sur lui, et il sentit la chaleur de ses joues pâles et scarifiées qui s'empourprèrent. « Shuren ? »_

 _« Mm ? », grogna Shuren, sobre en mots comme toujours._

 _« Je veux me battre comme toi », murmura Byakuya, tout en suivant du doigt le fil de l'épée de Shuren, laquelle reposait entre eux._

 _« Un jour », répondit Shuren en dressant son épée en l'air. Il la maintint en équilibre sur ses paumes en regardant Byakuya du coin de l'oeil. « Toi apprendre. »_

 _« Comment ? », demanda Byakuya en se glissant auprès du guerrier._

 _« Moi enseigner », expliqua Shuren en fendant l'air d'un coup de lame. « Toi devenir meilleur que moi. »_

 _« Si je combats », chuchota Byakuya, « est-ce que j'ai cheval ? »_

 _Shuren se mit à rire et reposa son épée entre eux. Il roula sur le flanc, ses muscles nus se contractant avec attrait. Il secoua la tête, ébouriffant les cheveux de Byakuya. «Hon hon »_

 _« Pourquoi ? », voulut savoir Byakuya, les sourcils froncés. Il fit la moue, son visage juvénile assez amusant à regarder._

 _« Un seul cheval », déclara Shuren sèchement. « Le mien. »_

 _Byakuya renifla de désapprobation. Il se replongea dans l'herbe, se détournant le plus possible de Shuren sans rouler complètement. Shuren enfourcha de force Byakuya. Il scruta le visage du jeune garçon en parlant : « Tu prends cheval, toi partir avec. Je garde cheval, toi rester. »_

 _Byakuya hocha avec hésitation la tête. Puis il réalisa qu'il avait été insulté. « Je pars pas. »_

 _« Toi rester ? », hasarda Shuren en souriant._

 _« Je pars pas », répéta fermement Byakuya. « Je fuis pas. »_

 _« Comme un homme. » Shuren approuva de la tête. « Les hommes restent et se battent. »_

Le souvenir frappa Byakuya avec force. Tsukishima était parti. Il avait vu une occasion de s'échapper et en avait profité. Ce n'était pas son combat. Ce n'était pas ses amis ou ses ennemis. Il n'avait absolument aucune raison de les aider. Tsukishima était _parti_. Durant plusieurs secondes de perplexité, Byakuya ne put même pas se pénétrer de l'idée.

Byakuya, exténué, se cramponna au mur tandis que les deux Maîtres se mettaient en garde au centre de la pièce. Il devait soutenir Kira, mais il en était incapable. Il ne pouvait pas se convaincre de quitter son perchoir temporairement sûr. Il ferma les yeux, s'efforçant de passer outre sa nausée. Un homme, un vrai, se tiendrait là en bas pour se lancer à l'assaut avec un élan de violence renouvelée.

Mais un homme, un _vrai_ homme, serait bien sûr mort d'avoir été projeté contre le mur, ou écrasé sous la roche, ou d'avoir chuté de la tour. Un homme, un _vrai_ homme, n'aurait pas à continuer de se relever encore et encore, quelque soit la souffrance ou l'obstacle. Cela faisait des siècles qu'il n'avait pas été un _vrai_ homme.

« Kira... », héla Byakuya, un chatoiement de lumière attirant son attention. « Il y a un autre portail. »

« Ne… t'en… occupe… pas... », gronda Kira, sa voix démoniaque faisant se serrer l'estomac de Byakuya. « Reste… hors… de… mon… chemin... »

Byakuya se sentit soulagé, puis il se sentit épouvantable à cause de ça. Il était ravi que Kira ne voulût pas de son aide, parce que tout en lui se rebellait à l'idée d'être auprès du Maître ; pas depuis qu'il avait tué ces humains, pas depuis qu'il avait changé. La réalisation rendit Byakuya malade. Lui-même était un monstre, qu'est-ce qui faisait de Kira quelqu'un de tellement pire ?

Kira ne voulait pas être comme cela. Kira s'était abstenu pendant si longtemps. Quels pans entiers du combat avaient été perdus à cause de la réticence de Kira ? Et pour quel résultat ? Kira avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même. L'avalanche intense et soudaine de pouvoir avait intoxiqué Kira.

« Le temps presse... », murmura Byakuya en fermant les yeux, souhaitant que les changeants se déplacent bien plus vite. « Dépêchez-vous… Vite... »

En poussant un rugissement sonore, Yammy se rua à l'assaut, cependant les tentacules s'enroulèrent autour de lui, le compressant brutalement. Yammy rompit les noirs appendices, les arrachant de son corps avec dégoût. Pour chaque tentacule qu'il pulvérisait, une autre prenait sa place. C'était le déferlement infini d'une multitude écrasante contre la force brute.

Le portail se matérialisa complètement, et Byakuya sut qu'il devait faire quelque chose. C'était sa mission d'empêcher Yammy d'obtenir plus de matière noire, mais c'était un devoir moral, en tant qu'allié – si ce n'était en ami – de s'assurer que Kira ne continuerait pas à en absorber lui-même.

Byakuya se laissa tomber de son perchoir. Il heurta durement la pierre, l'ébranlement remontant désagréablement le long de ses os. Avec détermination, s'appuyant contre le mur pour conserver l'équilibre, il se pressa pour rejoindre le portail. À l'instant où un humain franchirait le portail, les deux Maîtres lui tomberaient dessus et lutteraient pour une chance de lui dérober sa matière noire.

« Reste en arrière... », avertit Kira. Ses tentacules enveloppèrent Yammy pendant quelques secondes victorieuses avant que Yammy ne parvienne à se libérer. Il prévoyait visiblement de prendre la matière noire pour lui-même.

« Laisse-moi faire », insista Byakuya, tout en avançant à pas lents vers le portail. « Je vais m'occuper des humains. »

* * *

« Nous y sommes », annonça Grimmjow bien inutilement.

Ichigo ne pouvait que fixer la propriété dévastée. Elle avait l'air d'un stade ou d'une grande arène. Elle était étendue et imposante mais également en train de s'écrouler. Ichigo inspira profondément en secouant la tête avec incrédulité.

« Quelle genre de créature vit ici ? », demanda Rukia en se couvrant la bouche.

« Un Maître », répondit Grimmjow.

« Je dois rentrer là-dedans... », murmura Ichigo, qui réalisa qu'il avait cessé d'avancer.

« C'est tranquille », prévint Grimmjow.

Ichigo approuva de la tête. C'était vrai. Tout était calme et silencieux. Si ce n'était la quantité vertigineuse de puissance qui suintait dans l'air, Ichigo aurait pensé que l'endroit était abandonné. Il régna sur ses nerfs et se força à s'approcher de la demeure.

« Hé... » Derrière lui, Grimmjow l'avait hélé. « À quelle distance crois-tu que sont le louveteau et le singe-serpent ? »

« Aucune idée », admit Ichigo.

« Tu crois que tu devrais attendre ? », suggéra Grimmjow, qui luttait contre l'envie d'attraper Ichigo par le bras et le tirer en arrière en sécurité.

« Je ne peux pas attendre », affirma Ichigo. « Byakuya et le Maître dont je t'ai parlé sont déjà là-bas... »

« C'est si tranquille », avança Grimmjow. « Cela ne donne pas l'impression qu'un combat est en cours... »

« Ouais. » Ichigo respira, les nerfs à nouveau à fleur de peau.

« Hé, Ichi... », annonça Grimmjow. « Je pense que tu devrais attendre. »

« Je ne peux pas attendre », répéta Ichigo.

« Pourquoi pas ? », rabroua Grimmjow dans un sursaut d'anxiété.

« Je crois qu'il a raison... », murmura Rukia, ses grands yeux écarquillés. « Qui sait ce que tu rencontreras là-dedans ?... »

« Stop », gémit Ichigo en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Il inspira lentement, et expira nerveusement. « Je n'ai pas le choix, Renji- »

« Renji sera là d'ici peu et alors nous pourrons aller tous à l'intérieur... », suggéra Grimmjow.

« Renji n'attendrait pas ; à cause de moi », dit Ichigo, qui forma sa résolution. « Si t-tu étais à l'intérieur… Si tu étais en danger… il entrerait... »

« De quoi t'es en train de parler ? » grogna Grimmjow.

« Je vais entrer », décida Ichigo, qui reprit la marche.

« Ichi... », s'exaspéra Grimmjow en abaissant les paupières, les maintenant fermement serrées sur ses yeux bleus. « Sacré bon dieu. » Grimmjow fit craquer les jointures de ses poings et courut pour rattraper Ichigo. « Je viens aussi. »

« Je ne pourrais pas te protéger », avertit Ichigo.

« Sois pas si bête », ricana Grimmjow. « C'est moi qui vais te protéger. »

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça non plus... », marmonna Ichigo.

« Tu devrais venir aussi, Dame Canine », appela Grimmjow par-dessus son épaule. « Ton frère est à l'intérieur après tout... »

« S'il se trouve que nous mourrions là-bas », commença Ichigo avec hésitation.

« Oui, oui. Je sais... », dit Grimmjow, un sourire espiègle à la bouche. « Jamais tu n'auras assez de moi et de mon corps. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire », insista Ichigo.

« Oh, désolé. Vas-y... », repartit Grimmjow.

« Je voulais juste dire... », continua Ichigo.

« Ouais. Je ressens pareil. Ma queue me manquera aussi », finit Grimmjow, avec un petit sourire malicieux.

« Oh, tant pis ! », déclara Ichigo en secouant la tête. « Imbécile. »

« Dis ce que tu veux mais tu n'as plus peur, n'est-ce pas ? », questionna Grimmjow, soutenant de ses yeux bleus le regard d'Ichigo.

« Si j'étais toi », ronchonna Ichigo, « je mourrais d'embarras. »

« Et si j'étais toi, je resterais au lit toute la journée et- »

« Attention ! Bouge de là ! », siffla Ichigo en écartant rudement Grimmjow.

Un gros morceau de pierre tomba du bâtiment, s'écrasant sur le sol avec une violence qui ne pardonnait pas. Le cœur d'Ichigo bondit dans sa poitrine, sa gorge subitement sèche et douloureuse. Il balaya des yeux les alentours, la panique lui nouant l'estomac. « Grimmjow ? Grimmjow ! »

« Ici », grommela Grimmjow en se remettant sur pied.

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? », demanda Rukia. « C'était comme si elle avait été jetée… Mais il n'y a rien… Il n'y a rien là-haut, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il y a quelque chose d'étrange », admit Ichigo en avançant lentement vers Grimmjow.

« C'est à dire ? », demanda Grimmjow en examinant la propriété en ruines.

« Entrons à l'intérieur », invita Ichigo. « Ce n'est pas sûr ici avec ces débris qui vous tombent dessus. »

Ichigo saisit la main de Grimmjow, les contours de sa silhouette fluctuant pour finalement disparaître à la vue. Son invisibilité s'étendit à Grimmjow qui disparut à son tour. Ichigo prit la main de Rukia dans son autre main, les entraînant tous les deux après lui. Il pouvait les voir, mais apparemment, eux ne pouvaient pas le voir. Ils coururent vite, lui, guidant les deux autres qui couraient aveuglement vers la demeure.

L'endroit où ils parvinrent était le cellier. Ils grimpèrent les marches puis explorèrent les lieux à la recherche d'une autre salle. « Par ici », héla Rukia. « Ils sont par là. Je peux les sentir. »

« Je ne peux rien sentir du tout... », jeta Grimmjow.

« Fais-moi confiance », souffla Rukia.

« Grimmjow », dit Ichigo, qui humecta ses lèvres. « Procure-nous une couverture. »

« D'accord », répondit Grimmjow. « Ne respire pas, suceuse de sang »

« Ok », acquiesça Rukia en hochant la tête.

« Attendez ! », siffla Ichigo. « J'entends quelque chose... » Il allongea les bras, empêchant Rukia et Grimmjow de dépasser le coin.

« Ce sont les Maîtres... », réalisa Ichigo en se plaquant contre le mur.

« Laisse-moi... », gémit une voix déformée et avide. « Il faut… Il m'en faut plus... »

« Kira ! Non ! », hurla une autre voix. « Kira… Kira… C'est- »

« Allons-y », dit Grimmjow, en hochant la tête de bas en haut avec excitation.

« Attends. Stop ! », siffla Ichigo. « C'est quoi ce bruit ? »

« Quelle importance ? », répliqua sèchement Grimmjow. « Le Maître qui vous aide est en vie. On doit entrer et faire en sorte que ça continue. »

Il y eut un effroyable boum. Les pierres grondèrent, la propriété entière fut secouée de part en part. « Un tremblement de terre? », demanda Rukia, les yeux agrandis de terreur.

Incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, Grimmjow s'élança. Il dépassa le coin, parcourut le couloir, et pénétra dans l'immense salle du trône. Il observa avec une incrédulité absolue la pièce entière se reconstruire. Les murs détruits se remontaient, la fange noire et putride s'évaporait.

« Quoi… ? », souffla Ichigo avec un effroi mêlé d'admiration.

Un moment, ils regardaient un horrible cheval, aux tentacules qui gesticulaient sous lui, ainsi qu'un géant de la taille d'un gratte-ciel. Le moment suivant, la pièce était vide hormis un homme, grand, assis sur son trône. Ichigo secoua la tête, une boule se formant dans son estomac.

Puis de la pierre vola en éclats dans toutes les directions lorsque Kira et Byakuya tombèrent à travers le plafond qui s'effondrait. Ils se remirent debout et brossèrent leurs vêtements avec intrépidité. « _Suerte_ », grommela le géant sur son siège.

« Frère ! », s'exclama Rukia, qui se rua dans la pièce.

« Attends ! », cria Ichigo, les doigts tendus pour lui saisir le bras. Mais elle glissa hors de son atteinte.

« Frère ! », répéta Rukia en courant vers le vampire.

« Ohhh… Au revoir, mamzelle la toquée... », siffla Grimmjow très bas.

Rukia courut droit à son frère. Elle en fit le tour, passant la main à travers l'image rémanente. Elle secoua la tête de confusion, essayant d'atteindre, encore et encore, Byakuya. Choquée, elle dirigea son regard vers Ichigo et Grimmjow. « Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas… », dit Ichigo, le souffle coupé.

* * *

« Orihime? » Jûshirô s'assit dans le lit, ayant conscience de la place vide auprès de lui. Il balança ses jambes sur le côté du matelas et se leva. « Orihime ? »

Jûshirô scruta la chambre d'hôtel, une terreur profonde et douloureuse s'insinuant dans son cœur. « Orihime ! Ce n'est pas drôle… Orihime ! Orihime, où es-tu ? »

Jûshirô ne prit pas la peine de s'habiller. Il saisit son épée, vérifia sous le lit et dans tous les coins de la petite chambre. Il laissa échapper un bref halètement d'appréhension et sortit en courant de la pièce. Il cogna son poing contre le mur tout en marchant, criant à pleins poumons : « Orihime ! Orihime ! »

Le cœur de Jûshirô battait à une vitesse anormalement rapide. Il ne pouvait pas respirer. Chaque seconde qui passait était plus insoutenable que la précédente. « Orihime ! S'il te plaît ! Réponds-moi ! »

C'est alors qu'il en prit conscience. Son ventre était le siège d'une force d'attraction insistante. Il fit demi-tour et sortit rapidement de la taverne. Ses pieds nus battirent le plancher de bois du porche et, guidé par son instinct, il alla sur la route et la descendit à grandes enjambées.

« Orihime ! », appela Jûshirô. « Reviens, Orihime ! »

Un chatoiement d'argent retint son attention. Jûshirô raffermit sa prise sur les poignées de ses sabres et courut vers la lumière. Il se mordit jusqu'au sang, qui coula de sa lèvre sur son menton. « C'est pas vrai. »

Il se mit à quatre pattes. Il tendit la main prudemment, les doigts à la limite du portail. Il n'en était pas certain, mais il le pensait. Il déglutit avec peine, parcourant mentalement ses choix à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui le poussait en avant. Quelque partie de lui qui voulait entrer dans le portail.

Jûshirô se releva, brandissant d'une poigne ferme ses deux épées. Il inspira profondément, une espèce de quiétude délirante s'ancrant en lui jusqu'à la moelle. Il l'accepta en hochant la tête, réalisant ce qu'il devait faire. Puis sans plus d'hésitation, il pénétra dans le portail.

* * *

Dès le moment où elle eut franchi le portail, elle poussa un cri à glacer le sang. Elle dressa les mains devant elle en un réflexe de défense, blêmissante, sa peau, si pâle qu'elle devenait d'un blanc pur. Horrifiée, elle recula, se heurtant aux humains qui sortaient en masse du portail derrière elle.

Elle était le premier et seul humain qui avait eu une réaction. Les mains de Byakuya s'arrêtèrent sur sa gorge, puis il eut un haut-le-corps. Il reconnaissait cet enfant. Les cheveux couleur carotte, les joues rondes, les adorables yeux bruns. « Orihime ? »

« Laisse-moi... », gémit Kira avidement. « Il faut… Il m'en faut plus... »

« Kira ! Non ! », hurla Byakuya, enlaçant fermement Orihime. Il la prit dans ses bras précieusement, jetant tour à tour des coups d'œils désespérés vers Kira et Yammy. « Kira… Kira… C'est Orihime... »

« Or-i-hi-me... », murmura Kira, la peau rosissante d'avoir absorbé la matière noire d'une autre des victimes humaines.

« Oui. » Byakuya acquiesça de la tête, tout en allant chercher la sécurité des hauteurs via les murs, le plus vite possible. Il enfonça ses griffes et ses pieds dans la pierre, laissant reposer l'enfant contre sa poitrine. « La fillette de Shunsui et Ukitake-san… Orihime... »

« B-By-B-ya-ku-ku-y-y-ya... » Orihime claquait des dents. Elle était paralysée par la peur, sa peau, parcourue de frissons partout où elle touchait la peau à découvert de Byakuya.

« Pourquoi ? » Byakuya inspira, incapable de communiquer avec la fillette. Ils n'avaient aucun langage en commun. « Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

« Je ne veux pas mourir... », pleura Orihime, tremblant de tout son corps.

Byakuya se maudit. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de réconforter la petite fille. Et même s'il le pouvait, il y avait deux Maîtres d'une voracité absolue en dessous, qui tous les deux voulaient drainer sa vie. Byakuya ferma les yeux, essayant de parvenir à une solution rapide.

Un tentacule effleura les reins de Byakuya, et la surprise le fit presque lâcher prise. Des tentacules l'enveloppèrent fermement et, contre son gré, son cœur battit à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Kira n'eut aucun problème à le décramponner de la roche et à l'amener vers le sol. Byakuya retint fermement Orihime dans ses bras, envisageant de mettre fin aux souffrances de la fillette dans l'instant. Le devait-il ou non ?

« Or-i-hi-me... », répéta Kira écartant de force les bras de Byakuya avec ses tentacules.

« Arrête… Kira... » Byakuya haleta, dans l'impossibilité de résister, contraint par son malheureux corps blessé et cassé de toutes parts. « Ne lui fait pas de mal... »

« Tu ne peux pas la protéger », dit Kira, sa peau se ridant alors qu'il se transformait. Il déposa Byakuya au sol tandis qu'il reprenait sa forme humaine. Il tint la main d'Orihime en la mettant debout.

« Kira ? », pleura Orihime en se frottant les yeux de sa main libre. « Je ne sais pas où je suis... »

« Chuuut... », murmura Kira en essuyant les larmes de ses joues salies.

« Kira, nous devons la sortir d'ici ! », exigea Byakuya, effrayé de simplement regarder dans la direction de Yammy.

« Attends », enjoignit Kira avec calme. « L'humain arrive. Une fois qu'il sera entré, je le scellerai. »

« Sceller quoi ? » Byakuya secoua la tête de confusion.

« Je scellerai le cadre et ses tableaux. »

« Le cadre et ses tableaux ? » Byakuya, exténué, se laissa glisser à terre.

« Je ne puis combattre plus longtemps », admit Kira. « Tu ne peux combattre seul. Aucun de nous ne peut protéger cette enfant. »

Le portail fluctua et Jûshirô en franchit le seuil, les épées fendant l'air habilement. « Orihime ! »

« Daddy ! », s'écria Orihime en tendant les bras vers lui.

Sans s'occuper de Yammy, Jûshirô coupa directement à travers le bourbier et le sol couvert de cadavres. « J'arrive. Reste où tu es... »

« D'accord... », pleura Orihime en se couvrant le visage.

« Ah, il est arrivé. » Kira soupira de soulagement. « C'est terminé pour nous. Notre part est faite. »

« Que prépares-tu? », exigea de savoir Byakuya en se tournant pour regarder Kira.

« Je vais y mettre les toutes dernières forces qui me restent... », admit Kira en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. « Katen devra se charger de la suite quand il arrivera... »

« Katen ? »

« C'est scellé », marmonna Kira en tombant à genoux.

Partie XXXII : **fin**


	33. Un petit Noyau de Pierre

**Neige en Wallachie**

* * *

Traduction de **The Snow in Wallachia** par YamatosSenpai

s/11636420/33

* * *

Voici le dernier des cinq chapitres promis. La semaine prochaine, ce sera la conclusion de cette histoire, en quatre chapitres...  
Bonne lecture à tous et toutes !

* * *

 **Partie XXXIII : Un petit Noyau de Pierre**

Peu importait combien de fois Ichigo avait expliqué, Renji n'arrivait pas à absorber l'information.

La scène se rejouait encore et encore, cette fois-ci c'était une moment particulièrement dur. Ichigo détourna le regard tandis que les ailes de Byakuya lui étaient arrachées une fois encore. « Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

« Pourquoi restes-tu dehors ? », demanda Renji en secouant la tête avec incrédulité.

« Renji. Tu ne peux rien y faire », essaya d'expliquer Ichigo, mais Renji se déplaçait déjà.

« Où est le p'tit loup ? », demanda Grimmjow en suivant en hâte Renji dans la salle du trône. « Eh, soit prudent. Ils ne peuvent pas te voir ni t'entendre mais ces rochers pourraient quand même t'aplatir comme une crêpe... »

Renji toucha Byakuya et, lorsque sa main passa à travers, Grimmjow crut voir dans l'expression de Renji quelque chose se rompre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait essayé de le toucher, or juste comme la dernière fois, ce fut en vain.

« C'est comme ça depuis que nous sommes arrivés », répéta doucement Ichigo, une nouvelle fois. « Kira a fait un truc. Il a parlé de sceller quelque chose jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se montre et prenne la suite… Cela ne fait que se répéter, encore et encore. »

« Merde », dit Renji, la voix rauque, en s'accroupissant.

« Il y a pire », souffla Grimmjow. « Samurai-san et la petite humaine y sont coincés aussi. »

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible… Nous les avons laissés derrière... » Renji pouvait à peine respirer. La gorge douloureusement serrée, il luttait pour chaque goulée d'air.

« Où est Shunsui ? », s'enquit Ichigo, s'efforçant de rester patient avec son ami en état de choc.

« Il est en chemin », hoqueta Renji, la voix étranglée. « Je l'ai laissé derrière. Il était trop lent. »

« Mon frère est un survivant » La voix de Rukia s'éleva soudain. « S'il existe une issue, il la trouvera. »

« C'est seulement… C'est seulement que je n'arrive pas à comprendre... », gémit misérablement Renji. « Ils sont _juste là_. »

« Il faut qu'on réfléchisse », dit Ichigo, durcissant sa voix. « Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose comme cela. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour l'arrêter. Mais si, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ça s'arrête, alors quoi ? Nous devons trouver quoi faire au sujet de Yammy. »

« Le manger », suggéra Grimmjow, très sérieusement. Ichigo lui envoya un regard qui disait clairement où il pouvait fourrer cette suggestion. Grimmjow se gaussa, rejetant les épaules en arrière avec ennui : « Oh, je suis désolé ; j'ai oublié que tu étais un changeant élégant, sophistiqué, qui n'aime pas se salir les dents... »

« Nous ne pouvons pas le manger, Grimmjow », objecta Ichigo d'un ton sec.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. » Grimmjow expira. « Tu vois, c'est plutôt comme ça que je me bats. Et tu le sais. Mais tout à coup tu es trop bien pour ça. Ton sang est tout aussi sauvage que le mien, Ichigo Kurosaki. »

« Arrête », lança Ichigo. « Es-tu stupide ? N'as-tu pas entendu ce que Kira a dit à Byakuya ? "Ne bois pas le sang". Alors qu'est-ce qui va bien nous arriver si on le mange ? »

« On ne peut pas mourir », rétorqua Grimmjow en haussant les épaules. Il était évident que Grimmjow n'avait pas compris ce qu'impliquaient les mots qu'ils avaient entendu Kira prononcer, encore et encore.

« Nous ne pouvons pas mourir en paix. Nous ne pouvons pas mourir de façon naturelle. Nous ne pouvons pas mourir avec dignité... », corrigea Ichigo, la voix tendue par le stress. « Mais nous pouvons très certainement mourir, Grimmjow. »

« Taisez-vous », marmonna Renji en se couvrant la tête avec les mains.

« Regarde. Tu bouleverses ton Serpent-Singe... », taquina Grimmjow en roulant des yeux à l'adresse d'Ichigo.

« Ils doivent être ici », décida Renji en se remettant sur ses pieds. « _Ceci_ , c'est comme une hallucination, d'accord ? Donc où sont-ils ? Il devrait y avoir un vampire, deux Maîtres, et deux humains… S'ils reproduisaient la scène encore et encore, on pourrait les toucher, non ? Peut-être… Peut-être qu'ils sont masqués. Réfléchis, Ichigo. Tu es la chose la plus proche d'un Maître que je connaisse... »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ? », demanda Ichigo en secouant la tête.

« Parce que tu as été là-bas ! Tu aurais dû mourir mais tu n'es pas mort… Et s'ils étaient invisibles ? Et s'ils avaient la même capacité que toi ? » , pressa Renji avec désespoir.

« Je ne vois personne », dit Ichigo doucement, une boule de regrets lui nouant l'estomac.

« Ils n'ont pas simplement disparu », insista Renji. « Bon sang. Ils sont quelque part. »

« Quelqu'un est arrivé », dit Rukia en dressant la tête. « D'incroyablement fort. »

« C'est le p'tit loup », ajouta Grimmjow une seconde plus tard.

« Protégez-vous », avertit Ichigo vivement. « Quand il découvrira que Jûshirô est ici… les choses vont devenir dangereuses... »

Shunsui était à moitié transformé quand il déboucha à toute allure du couloir. Sa transformation avait l'air douloureuse et involontaire. Chaque pouce de sa peau fumait. Il se cramponna au mur un instant avant d'entrer. Il balaya des yeux la salle du trône, sa pomme d'Adam montant et descendant alors qu'il déglutissait péniblement.

« Shunsui... », appela Renji anxieusement.

« Ouais », souffla Shunsui, la voix grave et inhumaine. « Je sais. »

« Kira a dit quelque chose à propos d'un sceau, et d'un cadre et ses tableaux... », se mit à expliquer Ichigo. « Si tu attends un moment, tu vas tout entendre par toi-même... »

« Je sais », aboya Shunsui, les os de ses jambes cédant sous l'accroissement de son poids.

« Comment le sais-tu ? », demanda Ichigo en secouant la tête.

« Kira me l'a dit », grogna Shunsui, que la douleur atroce fit chuter au sol. Il haletait avec bruit, de la bave écumant au coin de sa bouche rougie de sang. Sa mâchoire se disloqua et claqua net, l'os s'allongeant en museau.

« Avant que tu ne deviennes trop bête pour parler », intervint Grimmjow, sa voix solide inhabituellement tendue. « Ton manieur d'épées est ici, la gamine aussi. Ils sont en danger, louv'teau. »

« Je sais », cria Shunsui, dont le dos se couvrait de fourrure. « Kira me l'a dit aussi. »

« Quand as-tu parlé avec Kira ? », demanda Ichigo sans s'attendre vraiment à une réponse.

Shunsui poussa un cri de douleur, tremblant de tout son corps sur le sol. Il dressa la tête et articula avec effort un unique avertissement. « Courez. »

La pièce entière explosa. Du sang, des os, et de la fange noire et répugnante, recouvrit toutes les surfaces. L'odeur de la mort, omniprésente, était si étouffante que Renji et Ichigo se mirent à vomir. Grimmjow se couvrit la bouche avec sa chemise, son odorat impressionnant devenu incontestablement un désavantage qui l'handicapait. Grimmjow chercha du regard la vampire, mais elle escaladait déjà le mur à la recherche d'un endroit plus sûr.

Il y avait de quoi faire tourner les sangs à un homme adulte. Par-dessus le grondement de la mort et du désespoir, revenait un cri pitoyable et ténu. Grimmjow passa à l'action, pataugeant à travers une mer écumante, souillée de vestiges de carnages, qui lui arrivait à hauteur de genoux. Il y eut une pulsation à l'ampleur disproportionnée, et Grimmjow eut l'impression que son cœur avait cessé de battre. Il pouvait à peine marcher, la résistance était trop forte. Il s'efforça de progresser, sa peau le brûlant partout où elle était en contact avec la fange.

« Kira ! », hurla Byakuya en portant son regard partout dans la pièce avec confusion. Il tendit le bras vers Orihime mais en fut empêché, de noirs et épais tentacules s'enroulant autour de ses bras. « Kira ! »

Jûshirô était malade. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait misérablement. Le souffle lui manquait ; sa peau pâle était blanche comme la mort. Il essaya de se mettre debout, les doigts effleurant les pointes des cheveux d'Orihime.

« Orihime... », cria Grimmjow en se demandant pourquoi diable il était en train de s'impliquer dans ce marasme. « Jûshirô ! »

« Recule, Grimmjow... », gronda Kira, une vrille noire et visqueuse s'enroulant autour de la taille de Grimmjow. « Ce n'est pas ton combat. »

« C'est toi... », murmura Grimmjow en reconnaissant le Maître. Grimmjow lutta, ses griffes jaillissant de l'extrémité de ses doigts, mais Kira ne montra aucun signe de douleur tandis qu'il écartait Grimmjow pour le laisser tomber sur le sol du corridor.

« Où est-il ? », rugit Yammy de manière incroyablement lente. Il s'était enfin repris. Il avait l'air exténué et à bout. Il était bien plus grand que n'importe quoi de naturel sur Terre, mais il avait rétréci drastiquement depuis la dernière fois que Byakuya l'avait vu. Ses mouvements étaient atypiques et mous. « Où est Katen ? »

« Kira, Yammy est éveillé ! », s'écria Byakuya, l'étreinte violente sur ses poignets sur le point de les briser. « Lâche-moi ! »

« Ichigo », appela Kira, se tournant lentement de l'autre côté, comme si chaque amorce de mouvement lui faisait mal. « Emmène les humains. » Ichigo acquiesça lentement de la tête, mais il ne put pas bouger. Ses pieds étaient figés sur place. « Ichigo », prononça Kira aussi doucement qu'il put. « Viens donc. Prends les humains. »

Yammy se mit à bouger, mais à peine. Il fallut quelques instants à Byakuya avant de réaliser que Yammy n'était plus le même. D'une façon ou d'une autre, grâce au pouvoir de Kira, Yammy se mouvait au ralenti. Byakuya comprit sans que Kira n'ait eu besoin de dire un mot que cela ne durerait pas encore très longtemps.

Plusieurs tentacules s'enroulèrent autour de Jûshirô et Orihime, se tortillant sur leur peau, sur leurs bras et leurs jambes. Kira les amena devant Ichigo. Ichigo se saisit fermement d'Orihime et lui passa les bras autour de son cou. Il attrapa Jûshirô avant qu'il ne s'effondrât à terre.

« À toute allure », dit Kira en balayant des yeux la pièce. « Cours à toute allure. »

Byakuya comprit tout à ce moment-là. Tout dans la pièce bougeait au ralenti excepté Kira. Seul Ichigo, avec son incroyable vitesse, pouvait courir dans ces circonstances. Shunsui était figé en l'air, son corps impressionnant prêt à attaquer. Yammy était capable de bouger, bien qu'à peine, aussi Byakuya espéra qu'il ne serait pas assez rapide pour s'emparer d'Ichigo. Renji était accroupi sur le sol, sur le point de sauter sur ses pieds. Grimmjow était dans le corridor, en sécurité pour l'instant. Et Rukia était déjà en haut, escaladant les murs comme si elle était un simple insecte.

« Shunsui... », haleta Kira, relâchant son étreinte sur Byakuya. « Je suis à bout. »

Et le temps reprit son cours. Yammy abattit son poing sur le sol, désencastrant les dalles de pierres où Jûshirô et Orihime s'étaient tenus l'instant d'avant. Yammy gronda de désappointement et se redressa. « Où est Katen Kyôkotsu !? »

« Kira. » Byakuya émit un grognement de douleur lorsqu'il recueillit l'homme svelte dans ses bras abîmés. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un monstre, et son soudain changement d'apparence était assez pour provoquer chez Byakuya la prise d'une courte inspiration. Kira ressemblait à un humain, beau, délicat et fragile...

« Katen ! _Suerte_! Enfin ! », tonna Yammy, découvrant plus bas son premier aperçu de Shunsui. Shunsui était complètement transformé, ressemblant moins à un loup qu'à un cauchemar devenu réel.

« Mon nom est Shunsui Kyôraku », rauqua Shunsui, dont les cordes vocales n'avaient plus rien d'humain.

« À cette époque-ci mon nom est Yammy », annonça Yammy en s'avançant. « Pourquoi tu cherches la bagarre, Shunsui ? »

« Pas de parlotte », gronda Shunsui, alors que des ombres fantomatiques émergeaient de sous ses pattes et se rassemblaient en vagues d'obscurité.

« Attrape Renji... », enjoignit Kira en agrippant le bras de Byakuya. « Assure-toi que les humains s'en sortent… Peu importe comment... »

« Ne sois pas ridicule », murmura Byakuya en baissant la tête. « Si je pouvais bouger, il y a longtemps que je l'aurais fait. »

« Nous devons partir », insista Kira.

« Je m'en occupe. » Renji vida l'air de ses poumons, puis jeta Kira par-dessus son épaule. Sans hésiter, il se pencha pour saisir Byakuya et le hissa sur son autre épaule. Il se leva avec un grognement et se tourna pour se frayer un chemin vers le corridor où se trouvait Grimmjow.

Le poing de Yammy partit latéralement, percutant violemment l'entrée voûtée de la salle du trône. La roche trembla, puis dans un grondement, la voûte commença à s'écrouler. De gros morceaux de pierre se mirent à pleuvoir, et Grimmjow n'eut que quelques instants pour réagir. Il tendit la main vers Ichigo, incitant le changeant à venir vers lui, mais Ichigo n'allait pas y arriver. Grimmjow jura de colère et sauta en arrière, disparaissant derrière l'éboulement de pierres.

« Grimmjow ! », cria Ichigo, inquiet pour la sécurité de son compagnon.

« Nous sommes bloqués », souffla Jûshirô en se laissant tomber au sol. Il agrippa l'une de ses épées par réflexe et appuya d'une main contre la barrière de rochers. Les rochers bougèrent et gémirent, et Ichigo le tira vivement en arrière.

« Pas nécessairement », murmura Ichigo en assujettissant Orihime sur son dos. Il désigna le mur dévasté de la propriété. Ils étaient trop haut pour sauter, mais le chemin était ouvert s'ils arrivaient à l'atteindre. « C'est une issue. »

« Emmène-la », dit Jûshirô très vite. « Sors-la d'ici. »

« Ouais », acquiesça Ichigo en hochant vivement la tête.

Renji grogna de frustration. Il n'y avait aucun endroit où Kira et Byakuya pourraient être en sécurité. Il continua de patauger dans la fange, ses pantalons collant douloureusement à sa peau brûlante. Il faisait de son mieux pour ignorer la douleur, il guérirait.

« Lâche-moi là-bas... », murmura Kira faiblement, en désignant l'endroit du doigt.

« Il va falloir que tu sois sacrément plus gros pour me combattre, Shunsui... », cria Yammy, gloussant dans sa barbe.

L'homme-loup repoussant se tenait sur ses deux jambes. Il se tenait debout sans bouger, écumant de rage. Il était bien plus grand qu'un homme normal mais n'atteignait pas, et de loin, la taille gigantesque du Maître devant lui. Le loup hurla à la mort, un son à déchirer les tympans et à fêler le sol, qui envoya un frisson courir dans toutes les colonnes vertébrales.

Puis le loup bondit sur Yammy. Il le lacéra de ses griffes meurtrières et planta ses dents dans sa gorge. Yammy cria, son énorme poing frappant le flanc de l'animal. Mais le loup resta indifférent ; il se remit à quatre pattes, et griffa Yammy aux jambes, au torse, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à être grimpé à son cou.

« Il faut qu'on l'aide », s'exclama Jûshirô en dégainant ses épées.

« Jûshirô, reste en arrière », enjoignit Kira. « Ces ombres... »

« Et merde », souffla Renji en réalisant qu'il ne pouvait pas en bonne conscience laisser Shunsui combattre ce monstre tout seul.

« Il utilise trop... de matière noire... », réalisa Kira, qui glissa de l'épaule de Renji pour se mettre debout. « Pour maintenir cette forme... »

« Où allez-vous ? », demanda Renji en attrapant Kira par le coude.

« L'aider », chuchota Kira en pinçant doucement le nez de Renji entre ses doigts. « Je pense qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait. »

« Ne soyez pas idiot. Vous êtes trop blessé », répliqua péremptoirement Renji. « Laissez-moi vous mettre en sécurité quelque part, vous et Byakuya, et je reviendrai tout de suite ici pour l'aider.

Ils avaient été trop distraits pour voir Yammy attaquer de nouveau. La Terre sembla voler en éclats quand la roche sous leurs pieds s'envola dans toutes les directions. L'espace d'une seconde, tout s'apaisa, puis le sol entier s'affaissa, les envoyant s'écraser à l'étage en dessous.

L'estomac d'Ichigo fit une embardée ; il jura en sentant Orihime relâcher son étreinte. Il se contorsionna comme il put pour prendre la fillette contre sa poitrine. Ils chutèrent sans fin, une pluie de pierrailles martelant sans pitié leurs corps. Orihime hoqueta, les yeux agrandis par la peur. « Ichi- »

« Ooompf… ! », geignit de douleur Ichigo lorsque leur descente cessa brusquement. Son dos s'était cassé contre une des pierres tombées plus bas ; son corps se convulsait, une étrange écume teintée de rose coulant des coins de sa bouche.

« Ichigo ? », s'écria Orihime, alors que l'impact, circulant à travers le corps du rouquin, faisait indirectement trembler sa frêle ossature. Elle claqua des dents, la tête lui tournant. Elle toucha le visage d'Ichigo, sa poitrine se serrant en voyant du sang frais, rouge vif, couler de son nez.

« Or-i-hi-me »... », hoqueta Ichigo, sa peau sans défaut devenant d'un gris mortel. Par pure et unique volonté, il leva faiblement les bras et lui couvrit la tête des mains. « Attention... »

Des pierres tombèrent sur eux, qui les pilonnèrent violemment. Ichigo garda ses mains au-dessus de la tête d'Orihime, la protégeant, alors même que les débris le blessaient plus encore. La trajectoire d'une grosse pierre l'amena droit sur son visage, et son corps s'affaissa, inerte, en-dessous d'Orihime. Ses bras raidis s'étaient resserrés sur elle, assurant sa protection par une étreinte de fer.

La pièce commença à se stabiliser. La poussière en couvrait chaque pouce. La poussière en emplissait l'air, et Orihime s'étrangla dans son souffle. Elle baissa le regard sur Ichigo et frissonna de terreur. Les yeux du changeant s'ouvraient sur un regard sans vie, sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas ni ne s'abaissait. Elle essaya de s'asseoir, mais entre les débris et les bras d'Ichigo, elle était comme en cage. Elle se débattit vaillamment en essayant de son mieux de pas infliger plus de dommages au changeant sous elle.

« Orihime ! », appela Jûshirô. « Où es-tu ?! Orihime ! »

« Da- ack ! Ack ! » Orihime toussa. « Par ici ! »

Les paupières d'Ichigo papillonnèrent, ses longs cils noirs se frottant les uns contre les autres de manière audible. Sa mâchoire se convulsa, la lueur dans ses yeux revenait et ses pupilles se contractaient lentement. Il était revenu à la vie. Son visage se crispa, une douleur atroce plantant partout ses crocs dans sa chair. Il poussa un cri étranglé et maintint ses paupières résolument fermées.

« Orihime ! », cria Jûshirô. « Ori- »

Or les appels de Jûshirô étaient couverts par le rugissement du Maître gigantesque. L'étage gémit lorsque Yammy sauta du haut de la salle du trône démolie. Il balaya rapidement la pièce des yeux, cueillit Orihime comme une fleur et la leva dans les airs.

« Orihime ! », cria Ichigo, dont les poumons qui commençaient à guérir peinaient à lui procurer un souffle vital.

« Orihime... », murmura Jûshirô, complètement saisi par le choc.

« Par tous les saints, Cero… ! », gronda Kira en se relevant. « Sois damné. »

« Wabisuke, contente-toi de mourir », cracha Yammy. Orihime hurla de terreur, la gorge déchirée d'avoir trop crié. « Ne crie pas si fort, humaine. C'est embêtant. »

« Elle est unique», avertit Kira. « Tu n'en obtiendras pas de matière noire utilisable. Laisse-la partir. »

« Unique, hein ? », répéta Yammy, songeur, en forçant Orihime à lui faire face d'un seul doigt. « Est-ce que "unique" a bon goût ? »

Shunsui entailla le genou de Yammy. Il déchira sa chair vicieusement, ramenant entre ses griffes d'énormes morceaux de viande. Yammy meugla et resserra la main autour d'Orihime.

« Arrête ! Il va l'écraser ! », hurla Kira proche de la panique.

« Est-ce que cette petite chose est importante ? », demanda Yammy, inclinant la tête de la petite fille d'un côté et de l'autre avec son énorme doigt. « Pourquoi l'avoir faite si fragile alors ? »

Shunsui fit le tour de la pièce des yeux. Ichigo était à terre. Grimmjow était manquant. Rukia était manquante. Renji était empalé sur une barre de métal. Byakuya était trop affaibli pour faire plus que s'asseoir. Jûshirô avait l'air aussi vivant que la mort sur deux jambes. Et Kira, Kira avait dépassé ses limites depuis bien longtemps.

« Shunsui... », s'époumona Jûshirô en tombant à genoux. « Fais quelque chose ! »

« Shunsui ! », cria Kira.

« Quoi ?! », brailla Shunsui, se sentant submergé.

« Tout ira bien », assura Kira en hochant la tête. « Je vais l'abattre, tu le finiras. »

« D'accord... », confirma Shunsui, le souffle manquant d'assurance.

Kira ferma les yeux, chancelant légèrement sur ses jambes. Il ouvrit la petite bourse glissée à sa ceinture et en sortit le petit noyau de pierre. Soudain, ce fut comme s'il était baigné d'une lumière brillante, puis il disparut. Tout s'était succédé si vite que même Shunsui n'était pas certain de ce qu'il était en train de voir.

Là où Kira s'était tenu quelques instants plus tôt, Orihime s'effondra. Ses pleurs étouffés étaient comme de la musique aux oreilles de Shunsui. Elle était vivante. Elle irait bien. Shunsui leva les yeux, et son estomac se serra quand il découvrit Kira dans la main de Yammy.

Yammy serra les doigts autour de Kira et l'apporta à sa bouche sans même avoir réalisé l'interversion. Kira mit quelque chose dans sa propre bouche et l'avala consciencieusement. Shunsui ressentit un étrange pincement à la poitrine, une étincelle vacillante et particulière de morbide reconnaissance.

Yammy mordit dans Kira, sectionnant son corps en deux. Le son fut affreux. Aussi longtemps qu'ils vivraient, jamais ils n'entendraient de son plus atroce. Yammy mâcha nonchalamment, croquant ostensiblement le crâne entre ses molaires.

Orihime hurla de terreur. Elle se releva et courut pour s'écarter aussi vite que possible du géant mangeur de chair. Yammy fit la grimace, réalisant, enfin, que l'humaine n'était pas la victime qui faisait son festin.

« Kir-a... », murmura Yammy, l'inquiétude gravée sur les traits sauvages de son visage.

Cela se passa incroyablement lentement. Shunsui perçut chaque battement de son cœur, comme si c'était un décompte. Il se rua sur Yammy, pourtant tout était si lent. Il se lécha les lèvres en gravissant le corps de Yammy.

Yammy cracha de dégoût, chairs et humeurs sanglantes dégoulinant de ses lèvres épaisses. Il ouvrit le poing et relâcha le corps déchiqueté de Kira, l'abdomen et les jambes tournant sur eux-mêmes jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fussent écrabouillés au sol. Yammy se plia en deux, plongeant son doigts massif au fond de sa bouche. « Quoi ? Non… Qu'as-tu… ? »

Shunsui ne savait pas quoi faire. Alors il ne réfléchissait pas. Il avait laissé l'instinct prendre le dessus, son corps se mettant à agir de lui-même. Il concentra toute son énergie dans un seul coup de poing qui envoya voler Yammy dans le mur opposé.

Byakuya observa avec curiosité la désolation qu'était le corps brisé de Kira commencer à se dématérialiser. Sa peau s'écaillait pour devenir poussière dans les airs. En quelques secondes, il ne resta rien d'autre que de l'étoffe, puis plus rien du tout. Byakuya déglutit péniblement, l'existence de Kira s'était éteinte.

Yammy gronda, faisant de son mieux pour repousser les attaques enragées et ininterrompues de Shunsui. Un autre de ses rugissements douloureux se fit entendre lorsque l'épée de Jûshirô troua son estomac. Sans pitié, Jûshirô lui portait des coups d'estoc et appuyait le pied sur la poignée de ses sabres pour pénétrer plus profondément encore dans le corps du géant.

Shunsui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses bras tremblaient. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était consumé de chagrin. Il frappait Yammy encore et encore, mettant derrière chacun de ses coups tout ce qu'il avait en lui. Il entendit un craquement et insista, assenant son poing dans le crâne de Yammy.

La peau de Yammy commença à se détacher en lambeaux, son sang s'évaporant dès qu'il était en contact avec l'air. Mais Shunsui ne s'arrêta pas là. Bille en tête, il roua Yammy de coups, sans réellement savoir d'où lui provenait cette force brutale. Il la laissa sortir, éploré, ses larmes ruisselant sur Yammy jusqu'à ce que plus rien ne restât.

« Ils se sont volatilisés », dit Renji en avançant, la main pressée sur son estomac.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? », demanda Jûshirô en examinant ses lames d'où, mystérieusement, toute trace de sang était absente.

« Est-ce qu'ils… sont… morts ? », s'enquit Ichigo avec anxiété, en s'autorisant enfin à s'asseoir.

« Bon Dieu», croassa Shunsui, glissant à terre. « Bon Dieu. »

« Le sang », souffla Rukia en se laissant tomber sur le sol avec agilité. « Presque tout le sang a disparu. »

« Il s'est sacrifié pour l'enfant », murmura Byakuya, immobile.

« Bon Dieu», répéta Shunsui en secouant la tête.

« Je crois qu'il savait qu'on en arriverait là », continua Byakuya. « Il était très insistant sur le fait qu'elle devait rester derrière. »

« Fermez-la », gémit Shunsui, que ses poings ensanglantés élançaient.

« J'ai combattu à ses côtés », insista Byakuya, qui avait une sensation pénible et oppressante dans la poitrine. « Il était fort. Beaucoup plus fort que son opposant. »

« Laissez-moi une minute », supplia Shunsui.

« Il parlait de vous avec révérence », expliqua Byakuya. « Presque avec tendresse. »

« Byakuya... », intervint Ichigo en guise de mise en garde.

« Je l'ai regardé se faire terrasser encore et encore, et pourtant il se relevait ! » La voix de Byakuya grimpait en volume. « Pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne comprends pas ! »

« Je ne sais pas », sanglota Shunsui, dont les larmes débordaient du coin de ses yeux. « S'il vous plaît… arrêtez… Je… Je souffre... »

Il souffrait. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. Dès l'instant où il avait entendu la voix de Kira dans sa tête, dès l'instant où Kira avait expliqué la situation, cela avait été un déluge d'émotions. Kira était son ami. Shunsui secoua la tête, laissant ses larmes couler sans retenue. Bien que cela fût impossible, il n'y avait pas une seule part de lui qui ne fut rongée de chagrin.

« Shunsui... », souffla Jûshirô, inquiet, en s'agenouillant à côté de Shunsui.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas chez moi », sanglota Shunsui, courbé sur le sol, le front rasant la pierre. « Je… Je ne… peux pas arrêter... »

« Où est Kira ? », demanda Orihime en tirant sur les vêtements déchirés et tâchés de sang d'Ichigo.

« Il est parti », répondit Ichigo doucement, en caressant les cheveux de la petite fille.

« Mais il était juste là », argua Orihime, les sourcils rapprochés de confusion. « Il est si fort. »

« Sait-elle ? », demanda Byakuya, dans l'impossibilité de comprendre leur conversation. « Sait-elle qu'une créature qui aura vécu presque une douzaine de millénaires est morte pour son salut ? »

« Arrêtez », réprimanda Ichigo. « Laissez-la tranquille. »

« Elle mérite de savoir. Ce n'est pas de la cruauté... », jeta sèchement Byakuya. « Cela signifie simplement qu'il la jugeait suffisamment digne pour laisser sa propre marque sur le monde.

« Mais est-ce qu'il nous a vraiment quittés ? », demanda Renji en relâchant finalement son estomac. « C'est juste tellement… soudain. »

« Papa, es-tu blessé ? », demanda Orihime en plaçant sa main sur l'épaule de Shunsui.

Shunsui gémit misérablement, se couvrant la tête des mains. Il s'efforçait vainement de s'arrêter, la pierre assoiffée épongeant son torrent de larmes salées. Il secoua la tête, la chaleur de la main d'Orihime se communiquant avec réconfort à tout son être.

« Es-tu triste ? », demanda Orihime.

« Mmh mmh », admit Shunsui, de grosses larmes tombant de ses cils.

« Alors… Kira nous as vraiment quittés ? », hoqueta Orihime avec incrédulité.

« Ouais », murmura Shunsui, la poitrine douloureuse d'un chagrin indicible.

« Tout va bien, Papa », souffla Orihime en reniflant avec bruit. « Il était bon, assez pour être envoyé au Paradis. »

« Je ne crois pas à un tel endroit », dit Shunsui amèrement.

« Ce n'est pas grave », promit Orihime en laissant couler ses larmes sur ses joues. « Il va quand même y être envoyé. »

Partie XXXIII : **fin**


	34. Le goût de la défaite

**Neige en Wallachie**

* * *

Traduction de **The Snow in Wallachia** par YamatosSenpai

s/11636420/34

* * *

 **Partie XXXIV : L'aiguillon de la Bataille n'était qu'un avant-goût de la Défaite.**

Ils avaient ressenti l'aiguillon de la bataille, et elle avait le goût de la défaite.

Une complète, incompréhensible défaite.

Une défaite qui s'insinuait dans leurs os et tordait leurs boyaux sans merci, comme si des doigts cruels les pressaient.

Ce n'était pas une victoire.

Cette bataille, cette défaite les hanterait tous.

* * *

D'un coup, deux immenses édifices de pouvoir furent anéantis.

« Coyote. »

Coyote leva les yeux lentement. « Oui, Maître ? »

Dans la seconde, Aizen fut à califourchon sur Coyote et lui serrait la gorge à deux mains. Il le secoua avec brusquerie, et le changeant se débattit, glissant au sol. Coyote se tortillait sous Aizen, mais il ne leva pas une seule fois la main pour empêcher son Maître de l'étrangler. « Je le hais », déclara Aizen, les yeux écarquillés. « Je le hais. »

« Maître ? », eut du mal à murmurer Coyote. Il jeta un œil de l'autre côté de la pièce, croisant brièvement le regard de Ginjo. Ginjo détourna les yeux d'un air coupable et croisa les bras sur la poitrine.

« Shunsui », souffla Aizen avant de relâcher Coyote et de se redresser.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était donc ? », demanda Ginjo, les yeux rivés de l'autre côté de la vitre. « Ce pouvoir... »

« C'était... » Aizen se tut ; une ombre noire et épaisse traversa son beau visage. « Mon peuple. » Aizen s'assit dans le grand fauteuil apparu soudain derrière lui. Il croisa les jambes, laissant reposer sa tête contre le dossier rembourré.

Ginjo considéra Aizen pendant un long moment avant de hocher le menton. « Le combat est terminé. »

« Oui », acquiesça Aizen en fermant les yeux.

« J'en déduis que ça ne c'est pas bien terminé de votre côté ? », avança Ginjo, imperturbable.

« Ginjo », prévint Coyote, qui frottait son cou bleui. « Tais-toi. »

« J'aurais dû envoyer l'un de vous », soupira Aizen. « Je connais le résultat du combat, mais pas les détails. »

« Alors Shunsui… ? », murmura Coyote avec anxiété.

« Il va bien », répondit Aizen, tout d'un coup tout sourire. « Ne fais pas trop gamberger ton adorable petite tête à son sujet. »

« Puisque la bataille est finie », réfléchit Ginjo, « nous allons retourner voir Tsukishima, non ? » Le sourire d'Aizen s'élargit, et un frisson courut sur la peau de Ginjo. Il se frotta le bras avec répulsion, l'incrédulité face à sa propre réaction lui faisant détourner le regard.

« Je dois m'occuper de certaines affaires », annonça Aizen en se levant. « Ginjo, récupère Tsukishima. Coyote, je veux que tu délivres un message. »

« Oui ? », acquiesça Coyote avec hésitation.

« Trouve Shunsui Kyôraku », ordonna Aizen d'un ton égal. « Dis-lui que je lui adresse ma plus profonde sympathie pour la perte de Wabisuke. » Aizen s'interrompit avec patience, attendant que Coyote lui signale qu'il avait compris. « Que je lui souhaite meilleure chance la prochaine fois. »

* * *

« Ichigo. »

Ichigo grogna avec force, tandis qu'il faisait rouler un rocher de plusieurs tonnes d'à peine quelques centimètres sur la gauche. « Bordel ! Aide-moi. »

« Ichigo... »

Ichigo poussa un rugissement, appuyant de toutes ses forces contre les roches éboulées. Les tonnes de pierres brisées ne bougeaient pas. Il ahanait d'épuisement ; c'est alors qu'avec un craquement sourd, son bras droit se cassa sous la pression. Ichigo haleta de douleur en ramenant son bras sur sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux, inclinant la tête en arrière, les lèvres avancées dans une moue anxieuse.

« Ichigo. »

« Quoi ? », jeta Ichigo en se tournant, prêt à braver Renji.

« Nous ne pouvons pas passer par là », expliqua Renji doucement. « Il n'y a pas moyen que nous arrivions à bouger ces pierres. Et même si nous le pouvions, le corridor entier est en ruine. Il n'y a pas d'issue par là. »

« Tu ne comprends pas... », commença Ichigo en frappant l'éboulis de roches de son bras cassé. Il grimaça, fermant les yeux une fois de plus.

« Grimmjow était de l'autre côté », acheva Byakuya. Byakuya fit rouler son cou d'un côté et de l'autre, faisant craquer ses vertèbres avec bruit. « D'une manière ou d'une autre, il n'y a plus personne maintenant. »

« Comment vous le savez ? », exigea de savoir Ichigo. « On ne peut pas tout simplement abandonner ! »

« Je peux lire les pensées, tu te souviens ? », murmura Byakuya en triturant les caillots de sang séché sur ses bras. « Et il n'y a pas de pensées qui proviennent de dessous ces pierres, ou de derrière. »

« Il faut que nous sortions d'ici », affirma Jûshirô. « Il n'y aucune chance que je puisse descendre. »

« Je te porterai », dit doucement Shunsui. Il s'allongea sur le dos et fixa le plafond manquant.

« Je prendrai Orihime », offrit Renji.

« Je suis toujours... », commença Byakuya avec hésitation. « J'ai besoin de plus de temps avant de pouvoir bouger. Allez-y. Je vous rattraperai bientôt. »

« Je peux prendre l'humaine, et le rouquin peut vous aider à descendre », offrit Rukia.

« Je ne suis point encore prêt à te parler », siffla Byakuya. « Peut-être me serais-je calmé dans quelques deux cent autres années. »

« Frère... », gémit Rukia.

« Les vieilles querelles n'ont plus guère d'importance à présent, n'est-ce pas ? », fit remarquer Jûshirô.

« Vieilles querelles ? », se moqua amèrement Byakuya. « La misérable, en cette saison-même, m'a brisé le cou et emporté ma proie... » Byakuya secoua la tête, le menton dressé. « J'aurais gagné ce combat, Rukia. »

« Vous avez bel et bien gagné le combat », souligna Rukia. « Il n'est même plus un vampire. Il est… quelque chose d'autre... »

« Un changeant », interrompit Renji.

« Je veux partir », pressa Orihime en tirant la main de Jûshirô. « Cette endroit est plein d'énergie mauvaise. »

« Nous sommes des créatures de l'ombre », murmura Shunsui en amenant sa main en haut de son visage. Il fléchit les genoux, plissant les yeux comme s'il se concentrait sur quelque chose loin au-dessus de lui.

« Je peux faire le tour », dit soudain Ichigo en se précipitant vers l'ouverture sur le côté du manoir. Il jeta un œil vers le haut puis le bas, les orteils recroquevillés autour de la pierre qui s'effritait. J'y vais. »

« Ichigo, attends ! », exhorta Renji en le hélant. « Et si nous n'étions pas seuls ici ? Et s'il avait des changeants ? »

« Leur Maître est mort. » Ichigo prit une respiration. « Chaque changeant avec une gangue de loup qui le gardait en vie vient de mourir. »

« Oh... » Renji hocha la tête, comprenant soudain. Ils venaient juste de tuer des Changeants ; sans aucun avertissement préalable, ces gens avaient soudain arrêté de respirer. Renji déglutit péniblement. « Tu as raison. »

« Pouvez-vous sentir sa présence ? », demanda Shunsui une fois qu'Ichigo eût disparu. Il ne bougeait pas. Il était allongé sur le sol, sa poitrine montant et descendant régulièrement. « Grimmjow est-il mort ? »

« Je ne sais pas », admit Byakuya. « Je n'ai pas… récupéré... »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon frère ? », demanda Rukia avec inquiétude.

« J'ai subi de nombreux traumatismes », répondit sobrement Byakuya. « J'ai besoin de temps et d'être laissé seul. »

« Et de sang », ajouta Rukia. « Peut-être que l'humain... »

« Non », refusa catégoriquement Byakuya.

« Reposez-vous », dit doucement Renji. « Je vais aller aider Ichigo à chercher. Je vais revenir de suite. »

« Je vais vous aid… ACK ! » Se tenant l'estomac de douleur, Rukia se mit à cracher le sang. Dans sa faiblesse, elle tomba à genoux, incapable de cesser de tousser.

« Rukia ! », s'écria Byakuya en se hissant sur les genoux. Il se déplaça vers elle mais elle l'en dissuada de la main.

« Ça va... » Rukia gémit maladivement. « Ne vous approchez pas plus près… C'est… Je suis... »

« Que se passe-t-il ? », demanda Byakuya, le corps douloureux d'avoir bougé.

« C'est une ancienne blessure... », expliqua Rukia avec hésitation. « Qui date du temps où j'étais avec le Maître appelé Aizen. Je crois qu'être ici… être aussi près … Cela l'a aggravée... »

« Tu n'as qu'à t'allonger », dit Shunsui, ses cheveux, une flaque sombre autour de son visage. « Cela passera d'ici une minute ou deux. »

« Là, laisse-moi t'aider... », offrit gentiment Renji.

« Ça va. Ça va. Vas-y » Rukia gémit, le sang suintant de son nez. « Va aider ton ami. »

« Va aider Ichigo », ordonna Shunsui de sa place sur le sol. « Trouvez Grimmjow d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

« D'accord. » Renji fit un signe de tête et échangea un regard avec Jûshirô. Il se racla la gorge, hésitant. « Shunsui, est-ce que cela ira pour toi ? »

Hier, Shunsui avait été tout à fait prêt à perdre une ou deux personnes dans la bataille. Il avait fait son choix. Rien, pas même Orihime, n'était assez important pour retarder leur mission. Mais aujourd'hui, ce Shunsui-là n'était plus. Il pouvait sentir dans sa poitrine un vide qui lui faisait mal. La mort de Kira l'avait laissé endommagé.

« Je vais bien », répondit Shunsui en fermant les yeux. « Va aider Ichigo. »

« Shunsui... », commença doucement Jûshirô.

« Grimmjow est la priorité maintenant », dit Shunsui sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier. « Nous ne partirons pas tant que nous ne l'aurons pas trouvé. »

« Shunsui... », essaya de nouveau Jûshirô.

« Aussitôt que Byakuya sera capable de bouger, nous irons en bas et nous y les attendrons », expliqua Shunsui.

« Shunsui ! », s'exclama Jûshirô avec angoisse. « Regarde-moi ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Shunsui leva les yeux sur Jûshirô. Il resta silencieux pendant un long moment, réfléchissant à la question. « Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, Ukitake-san », souffla Shunsui. « Ce qu'il a dit… et la façon dont il l'a dit… Comme s'il était dans ma tête… J'ai juste... » Shunsui se tut, déglutissant péniblement. « J'ai mal. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai bougrement mal. »

« Je l'aimais aussi », intervint Orihime. « Il était plein de magie. »

« Cette pierre... », s'enquit Jûshirô. « Comment une si petite chose a pu tuer deux Maîtres ? »

« Je sais qu'un conflit va débuter à cause de ça, mais j'aimerais laisser cette partie-là en dehors de l'histoire », dit tout bas Shunsui. « Je ne veux pas que le Conseil en entende parler. »

« D'accord. Quelque soit ce que tu penses, c'est pour le mieux », insista Jûshirô.

« Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à convaincre Ichigo », gémit Shunsui.

« Cela ne va pas être difficile », murmura Jûshirô. « Il est compromis en ce moment. Nous devrions saisir l'occasion. Nous ne mentionnerons plus jamais cette pierre. »

« Tu es rusé », repartit Shunsui en dévisageant Jûshirô.

« Seulement lorsque tu es concerné », rétorqua Jûshirô.

« J'ai fait une erreur », admit Shunsui en se couvrant le visage avec son bras.

« Ça va aller », souffla Jûshirô, qui tapota la tête d'Orihime et lui lissa les cheveux.

« Je ne sais pas », grogna Shunsui. « J'ai l'impression d'être en enfer. »

« Tout ira bien », insista Jûshirô. « Je te le promets. »

« J'ai fait une erreur », répéta Shunsui. « Je veux juste rentrer à la maison. Je veux tout oublier de cet endroit, oublier tout le monde, et je veux rentrer à la maison... »

« Je suis désolé », dit Jûshirô. « C'est impossible. »

« Je sais », soupira Shunsui. « Évidemment que je le sais. »

* * *

Coyote inhala profondément, sa main gantée délimitant une empreinte dans la terre. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur la pression intense au loin. Il se leva et quitta la route à grandes enjambées pour se diriger vers la forêt. Il voyageait sans se presser mais sans mouvement superflu. Chaque parcelle de son être le propulsait en avant vers sa destination.

Coyote avait marché depuis presque une journée avant de réaliser qu'il était soulagé. Oh Dieu ! le temps qu'il avait passé avec Aizen. Trois mois _d'intimité_ ininterrompue. Coyote roula des yeux avec une intensité exagérée, sentant finalement le nœud au creux de son estomac se dénouer. Enfin ! Enfin ! Il était délivré d'Aizen, même momentanément.

Ce ne fut pas long avant que Coyote courût à travers les bois. Il ne courait pas de toutes ses forces, à bout de souffle et à une vitesse insoutenable. Il courait dans les bois avec le sourire, inspirant par le nez et soufflant par la bouche. Ses mains suivaient les branches basses, et il sautait avec agilité par-dessus les troncs tombés au sol.

La liberté régnait dans les bois. Et Coyote s'en imprégnait avec chaque fibre de son être. Il courait sans effort, ses bottes craquelant les feuilles sous ses semelles. Les oiseaux gazouillaient au-dessus de lui et les lapins détalaient à travers la broussaille. Soudainement, la vie semblait agréable.

Coyote n'était pas étranger à la solitude. Mais il ne la ressentait nullement à présent. Il avait su, dès l'instant où le nom de Shunsui avait quitté les lèvres d'Aizen, il avait su que les mois d'obscurité étaient finalement arrivés à leur terme.

* * *

« Grimmjow ! », cria Ichigo, la voix rendue rauque par un usage excessif. « Grimmjow ! »

« Ichigo », souffla Renji en se laissant tomber du plafond sur le sol à côté de lui. « Ne bouge pas partout imprudemment. Tout le bâtiment pourrait s'écrouler. »

« Grimmjow ! », beugla Ichigo, les mains en porte-voix. « Grimmjow ! Réponds-moi ! »

« Calme-toi », insista Renji. « Prends une bonne respiration. Essaie d'écouter. Sers-toi de ton nez... »

« Je ne peux pas », s'écria Ichigo en secouant la tête, envoyant ses mains en l'air. « Je n'arrive pas à penser… J'ai juste besoin de le retrouver... »

« Chuuut... », souffla Renji en plaçant ses mains sur les épaules d'Ichigo. « Je vais t'aider. Tais-toi. Écoute. Contente-toi de respirer. » Ichigo inclina la tête sans mot dire et ferma les yeux. Renji contrôla sa propre respiration, entraînant Ichigo dans son rythme. Il le maintint en place, même lorsqu'Ichigo se mit à vaciller d'un côté à l'autre. « Tranquille. Inspire… expire… écoute... »

Ichigo se mordit la langue, essayant de réprimer les émotions qui montaient en lui. Ses genoux lâchèrent, et il manqua s'effondrer sur le sol. Renji le rattrapa et le maintint contre sa poitrine, l'y laissant reposer la tête. Renji se tenait droit sur ses jambes, Ichigo tenu affectueusement dans ses bras.

« Fait gaffe, le Serpent-Singe », gronda Grimmjow, qui, arrivant du niveau inférieur, était en train de grimper sur le plancher. Il était recouvert d'une couche épaisse de sang séché, la peau de son visage était rose et neuve. « Ne va prendre trop tes aises avec mon Ichigo... »

« Grimmjow ! », s'exclama Ichigo, les yeux écarquillés. Il sentit son cœur rater un battement et il ravala un sanglot.

« _Ton Ichigo ?_ », murmura Renji, les traits sceptiques.

« Tu m'as bien compris », siffla Grimmjow en tendant les bras à Ichigo qui se ruait vers lui pour l'étreindre. Grimmjow grimaça un sourire plein d'assurance, révélant deux impressionnantes rangées de dents blanches et acérées.

« Espèce de salaud... », pesta Ichigo, frappant la poitrine de Grimmjow avant de l'enlacer. Il le repoussa rapidement, fermant les yeux. Il l'attrapa de nouveau et l'attira contre lui pour lui donner un brusque baiser. « Si seulement tu avais été broyé sous ces rochers. »

« Oh, allez... », geignit Grimmjow. « Tu devrais être plus honnête. »

Renji fit une grimace amère à Grimmjow en haussant ostensiblement les épaules. Grimmjow roula des yeux, se tournant de l'autre côté. « J'ai cru que tu étais sérieusement blessé », maugréa Renji. « Mais voilà que tu te débarques comme un chat de gouttière. »

« J'ai humé l'odeur de singe et je me suis dit que vous seriez ensemble. »

« Je t'ai appelé tout le temps », rabroua Ichigo. « Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? »

« J'étais en train de grimper ce foutu mur. C'est un angle de 90 degré... », expliqua Grimmjow. « Je me suis réveillé dans les sous-sols. J'ai de la chance de n'être pas mort écrasé. Tu devrais être plus content, Ichi. »

«Remercions les dieux que tu t'en soit sorti », répliqua aussi sec Renji.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, au fait ? », demanda Grimmjow en plissant les yeux.

« Yammy, Cero, peu importe, est mort », répondit Ichigo. « Kira l'a tué. »

« Impressionnant. » Grimmjow hocha la tête. « Ce gars-là est génial. Et il a les herbes les plus exotiques qu'on puisse fumer... »

« Kira est mort », grogna Renji.

« Hein ? Quoi ? » Grimmjow secoua la tête, incrédule.

« Il s'est sacrifié », dit Ichigo simplement.

« Comment ? Pourquoi ? », voulut savoir Grimmjow.

« Nous pouvons parler plus tard », insista Renji. « Pour l'instant, il faut que nous sortions de cette maison avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur nous. »

* * *

« Tout le monde se tait », remarqua Orihime, qui regardait à la ronde les autres autour du feu de camp. La nuit était tombée, et la lueur orange qui baignait leur peau était la seule lumière sur des milles et des milles. Orihime ne se serait-elle pas tenue en compagnie de monstres, cela aurait été effrayant.

« Simplement de la fatigue. » Jûshirô soupira en écartant délicatement les cheveux de Shunsui de son visage. Shunsui était allongé sur le sol, la tête sur les genoux de Jûshirô.

« Comment allez-vous ? », demanda Renji doucement, en faisant signe à Byakuya.

« Je vais bien », répondit Byakuya.

« Vous avez l'air pâle », s'inquiéta Renji.

Byakuya fit la grimace, puis il sourit avec amusement. « Vraiment ? Je crains que cela ne soit une caractéristique permanente de mon visage. »

« Ah, ouais, c'est vrai.. », bredouilla Renji en se flagellant mentalement. « Désolé. »

« Ce n'est rien », lui assura Byakuya. « J'ai pensé que c'était amusant. »

« Bon sang. Ça craint », gronda Grimmjow en se levant. Il donna un coup de pied dans la bûche sur laquelle il s'était assis.

« Garde ton énergie », murmura Ichigo. « Tu as l'air d'un mort. »

« Je vais bien », répondit Grimmjow.

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'al- »

« J'ai dit, je vais bien ! », s'énerva Grimmjow. « Je ne guéris pas aussi vite qu'avant depuis qu'Aizen m'a pris mes fichus intestins. Mais ça va aller. »

« J'ai faim », gémit Orihime en se tenant l'estomac.

« Je ne mangerai jamais plus », se plaignit Ichigo, parcouru d'un frisson.

« Je vais nous trouver quelque chose », murmura Jûshirô en donnant une légère tape à l'épaule de Shunsui de façon à lui faire dresser la tête.

« La faim renforce le caractère », déclara Shunsui, sans bouger d'un pouce des genoux de Jûshirô.

« Shunsui... », exhala Jûshirô d'un ton chargé de menaces.

« Hé, je m'en charge », offrit Grimmjow. « Viens, Dame Canine. Allons chercher le dîner. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que mon nom est Rukia ! », siffla Rukia avec irritation.

« Je croyais que c'était Comtesse de la Canine », taquina Byakuya en observant sa sœur partir.

« J'ai entendu », grommela Rukia.

« C'est que je l'ai dit à haute voix, n'est-il point ? », s'amusa Byakuya.

« Comtesse Suceuse de Sang », aboya Grimmjow en interrompant leur petite prise de bec. « Nous allons attraper le dîner de la compagnie. Tu n'es pas humaine, sois sage ou c'est toi que je servirai... »

« Je ne veux pas manger du vampire », dit Orihime tout net.

Grimmjow se retint de rire. Elle était si honnête et naïve. La sentimentalité n'était pas son fort, mais il s'étonna de trouver mignon le comportement de la gamine. « D'accord, petite princesse, si tu insistes. »

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose dans les parages », annonça Shunsui soudain, sans se donner la peine de dresser la tête.

« Hein ? » Grimmjow s'arrêta pour écouter les bois.

« Nous sommes les seules créatures vivantes sur des milles », soupira Shunsui. « Les animaux sont plus intelligents que les humains, ou les créatures nées humaines. Ils savent reconnaître les lieux où ils ne sont pas chez eux. »

« Je peux trouver quelque chose », insista Grimmjow. Je suis un chasseur. »

« Nous devrions rester ensemble », refusa Shunsui en secouant la tête.

« Vous êtes perturbé », réalisa Byakuya. « Mais il n'y a aucune raison qu'il ne puisse pas aller chercher de la nourriture. »

« Je suis certain que ce combat a été ressenti dans toute la Terre… Au moins dans cette hémisphère... », expliqua Shunsui. « Et si d'autres arrivaient ? Qui envoyait ces humains à travers le portail ? On pourrait être ici en un instant. »

« "Il" », fit remarquer Orihime. « Tous les Maîtres sont des garçons. »

« Ouais » Shunsui confirma de la tête. « Tu as raison. »

« Là n'est pas la question », soutint Jûshirô. « Nous devrions essayer de dormir. Nous pourrons partir au matin. Tu devras attendre jusque-là, Orihime. »

« Mais j'ai faim maintenant », insista Orihime.

« Qui dors dîne », déclara Shunsui. « Nous mangerons demain. »

« Sois patiente », dit Jûshirô plus gentiment. « Je crois que tout le monde a trop mal ce soir. Et la plupart d'entre nous n'ont pas faim. Ça ira pour une nuit de plus. »

Orihime hocha la tête bravement, ignorant les terribles gargouillis que son estomac faisait. Elle s'allongea sur le sol, le dos tourné au feu, et le visage, vers Shunsui. Elle lui prit la main, il la serra doucement et elle sourit, en paix.

* * *

« Il n'y a pas un seul foutu machin à manger », se plaignit Renji.

« La matière noire aurait-elle fait fuir les animaux ? », demanda Jûshirô avec curiosité. « Ceci est très inhabituel. »

« C'est probablement mauvais signe », murmura Grimmjow. « Shunsui avait raison. Nous sommes idiots d'avoir passé la nuit si près. La moitié d'entre nous dégobillent du sang et les autres ne sont pas complètement guéris... »

« Il y a quelque chose d'étrange à ce propos », convint Ichigo en berçant son bras contre sa poitrine. « Je n'ai jamais mis aussi longtemps à guérir. »

« Je sens quelque chose », dit soudain Byakuya. « Quelque chose… Je ne sais que dire… Peut-être de familier... »

« De la nourriture ? », demanda Grimmjow.

« C'est… un animal », décida Byakuya. Pourtant, il plissa les yeux. « Ou pas, peut-être pas tout à fait... »

« C'est un changeant ? », questionna Renji.

« Il est proche », réalisa Byakuya en se redressant. « Trop proche pour n'avoir senti que maintenant son odeur... »

« Je le sens aussi... », annonça Renji en sautillant sur ses pieds. « Je ne peux pas le croire ! C'est... »

« Wouah, les gars, vous êtes dans un de ces états... »

Shunsui tourna la tête sur le côté, stupéfié, fixant des yeux la silhouette jeune mais bien bâtie qui arrivait derrière eux. « Coyote ? »

« Bonjour(1)», s'annonça Coyote, les bras chargés de plusieurs carcasses de lapins, et se pliant à la taille pour faire une révérence. « J'vous ai manqué ? »

« Coyote ! », s'écria Orihime en se ruant sur lui. Elle l'étreignit bien fort, le serrant encore et encore jusqu'à en avoir mal aux bras.

Coyote décocha un sourire joyeux à Jûshirô et jeta les lapins à Shunsui avant de s'agenouiller à côté d'Orihime et lui donner un câlin convenable. « Hé, Shunsui, ça fait un bail, hein ? »

« Où étais-tu ?! », voulut savoir Orihime, les larmes aux yeux. « Je t'ai attendu, et attendu... »

« Oh, je suis désolé, ma chérie », regretta Coyote. « Ne sois pas trop en colère contre moi. J'étais occupé. »

« Je me suis fait un ami... », sanglota Orihime. « Et il nous a déjà quittés ! Tu ne peux plus le rencontrer maintenant. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? », demanda Shunsui en secouant la tête avec incrédulité.

« Aizen m'a envoyé », expliqua Coyote.

« C'était le Maître qui aidait Yammy », réalisa Shunsui.

« Et la bataille ne s'est pas terminée favorablement », ajouta Coyote. « Il est furieux. »

« C'était mon ami », interrompit Orihime. « C'était un Maître comme Aizen mais il était amusant et gentil, et il ne tuait pas ses jolies changeantes. »

« Wabisuke ? », murmura Coyote en regardant Shunsui avec étonnement. Il se leva lentement, un fort sentiment de culpabilité lui serrant la poitrine.

« Change de langue », enjoignit Shunsui en Araméen. « Tu as tué ses changeantes, oui ? »

« Oui », acquiesça Coyote en changeant de langue docilement.

« Et tu as dit qu'Aizen t'avait envoyé... », pressa Shunsui.

« Oui. Il voulait que je te délivre un message », expliqua Coyote.

« Continue. »

« Il a dit qu'il t'"adressait sa sympathie pour la perte de Wabisuke… et… et meilleure chance la prochaine fois" » , récita Coyote, mal à l'aise.

Shunsui hocha la tête avec raideur, puis, en japonais, ajouta : « Je suis content que tu sois de retour. »

« Tu nous as manqué », souffla Jûshirô, soulagé que les deux hommes ne parussent pas affectés par leur conversation privée. « Je vais me mettre à préparer le ragoût… Orihime, aide-moi. »

« Je ne sais pas combien de temps je serais capable de rester », murmura Coyote, en accrochant le regard de Shunsui. « Mais pour l'instant je suis content d'être de retour. »

Partie XXXIV : **fin**

* * *

(1) En français dans le texte


	35. Les Souhaits des Barbares

**Neige en Wallachie**

* * *

Traduction de **The Snow in Wallachia** par YamatosSenpai

s/11636420/35

* * *

 **Partie XXXV : Les souhaits des Barbares**

« Tirez de vos regrets tout ce que vous pourrez ; n'étouffez jamais votre chagrin, mais prenez-en soin et choyez-le jusqu'à ce qu'il offre un intérêt distinct et intégral. Regretter profondément, c'est vivre à nouveau. »

-Henri David Thoreau

* * *

« Shunsui, tu as l'air... » Coyote laissa mourir ses mots. Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un long moment avant que Shunsui ne prît la parole.

« Je n'ai jamais échoué aussi complètement de ma vie », admit Shunsui à voix basse. « Je n'avais pas réalisé combien nous avions eu de la chance. Que nous en eussions eu ne m'a même jamais traversé l'esprit... »

« Je ne vois certainement pas en quoi j'ai de la chance », grogna Coyote, ses yeux bleus scrutant le visage de Shunsui avec un intérêt mêlé d'inquiétude.

« Mais nous en avons eu », insista Shunsui, les mains au creux des cuisses, serrant les poings. « Tout jusqu'ici… Aizen s'est joué sans arrêt de nous. Il n'a pas montré un dixième de son pouvoir. Et puis les Quincy… Ceux-là ont été probablement les ennemis les plus faciles que nous aurons jamais à combattre... »

« Je ne veux pas entendre cela », siffla Coyote en se tortillant pour enfiler ses pantalons sans souci de bienséance. « Ça a été sans aucun doute le second pire moment de mon existence. »

« Et quel était le premier ? », demanda Shunsui, un sourire apparaissant soudain sur son élégant visage.

« Ma naissance », répondit simplement Coyote. Shunsui se contenta de hocher la tête. Il ne savait pas trop à quelle réponse il s'était attendu.

« Coyote, je suis sérieux », reprit finalement Shunsui. « La force des Maîtres est inimaginable. »

« Je te crois », souffla Coyote, qui se mit à gribouiller du bout du doigt dans le sable entre ses pieds. « Je l'ai ressenti de bien des manières, tel que tu ne le ressentiras jamais. »

Shunsui se tut. Il observa Coyote, un jeune homme, perturbé, et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir le besoin de le protéger. Coyote faisait partie de son clan. Coyote était son compagnon ; ils partageaient un Maître après tout. Coyote était _à_ _lui_. C'était une si étrange néanmoins irrésistible pensée, or quelque chose, pourtant, surpassait ce sentiment.

Orihime.

Orihime était humaine. Orihime était fragile. Orihime était vulnérable. Orihime était mortelle. Orihime dépendait de lui. Orihime avait besoin de lui. Orihime avait un don que personne d'autre n'avait. Orihime était réellement nécessaire au sauvetage d'autant de changeants que possible.

Comme s'il avait senti la direction que prenaient les pensées de Shunsui, Coyote parla : « Vas-tu persister dans ton projet ? »

« Non », répondit Shunsui immédiatement. Il hésita avant de continuer. « Enfin, pas exactement. »

« Je vois. »

« Orihime est l'unique priorité pour l'instant. »

« Comme il se doit. » Coyote exhala, ses cheveux bouclés lui tombant sur le visage.

« Nous sommes encore en train de nous remettre de la bataille », expliqua Shunsui. « Ensuite nous établirons un nouveau plan. »

« Par nous, tu veux dire toi, hein ? », demanda Coyote en souriant avec espièglerie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Je me sens perdu sans toi. C'est toi qui as toujours tout fait », contesta Shunsui.

Coyote fit la grimace, signe possible de confirmation, avant de sourire à nouveau. « Tu n'as jamais été bon pour récolter des âmes. »

« Cela s'appelle de la matière noire », dit Shunsui sans réfléchir. « Nous n'avons pas besoin des âmes. »

« Oh, c'est vrai ? » Coyote se redressa en cillant des paupières, songeur. « Eh bien, tu n'as jamais été bon à récolter de la matière noire, alors. » D'un geste taquin, Coyote envoya du pied un caillou sur Shunsui. « Je suis toujours coincé à faire le travail. »

« Ne vous leurrez pas. » Contre toute attente, Jûshirô, entreprenant de remettre du petit bois dans le feu mourant, était intervenu. « Je suis celui qui travaille pendant que vous deux faites la sieste ou gambadez dans les bois, ou tout ce que vous deux, grands _garçons_ , finissez par faire... »

« Ukitake-san... », s'écria Coyote en levant les yeux sur la silhouette qui les dominait. « Asseyez-vous et conversons ensemble. »

« J'ai pensé vous donner l'occasion de rattraper le temps perdu d'abord », expliqua Jûshirô.

« Ne soyez pas ridicule. Asseyez-vous », ordonna Coyote. Il secouait la tête, ses cheveux bouclés bondissant dans tous les sens.

« Orihime est encore là-bas avec les autres... », dit Jûshirô en regardant soucieusement parmi les arbres.

« Elle est complètement en sécurité », assura Shunsui, qui montra de la main la place vide à côté de lui.

« De plus », ajouta Coyote, « je peux l'entendre parfaitement bien de là où je me trouve. »

« Bien. » Jûshirô soupira, approuvant de la tête. « Si c'est le cas... »

« Elle a grandi », songea Coyote. « Vous ne pouvez probablement pas le remarquer, mais je peux le voir. »

« Je me demande comment ce sera », commença Jûshirô avec hésitation, « lorsqu'elle vieillira et nous non... »

« Je devine que cela sera très dur à la fin », murmura Shunsui.

« Elle est encore jeune ; trop jeune pour embrasser l'éternité. Donnez lui du temps. Elle se fera à l'idée », insista Coyote.

« Je n'en suis pas si certain », exhala Jûshirô.

« Elle peut être assez têtue », ajouta Shunsui.

« Si têtue qu'elle préférerait mourir plutôt que de devenir comme nous ? », demanda Coyote en plissant les yeux d'incrédulité.

« Sans aucun doute », confirma Shunsui.

« Quelle prétention », lança Coyote d'une voix rageuse.

« C'est une enfant... », expliqua Jûshirô.

« Ça n'en est que pire », maintint Coyote, le nez éloquemment dressé en l'air.

« Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir demandé ; comment cela a été pour toi ? », demanda Shunsui en se tournant pour considérer Coyote.

Coyote poussa un profond soupir et referma les paupières sur ses yeux bleus. « _Comme d'hab(1)._ »

« Ce n'est pas pareil sans t- », commença Shunsui, mal à l'aise.

« C'est pas juste… ! », déplora Orihime, qui venait d'entrer précipitamment dans leur champ de vision. « Je veux passer du temps avec Coyote, moi aussi ! » Orihime fonça sur Coyote et passa ses bras autour de son cou, le serrant très fort avec affection. « C'est mon frère adoré... »

« Ah oui ? » Coyote fit la grimace et arqua les sourcils.

« Évidemment ! », insista Orihime, en repoussant du visage de Coyote une mèche vagabonde qu'elle lui glissa derrière l'oreille. « Nous sommes une famille, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'interrogation fit naître une boule dans l'estomac de Coyote. Il soupira en regardant Shunsui pour qu'il vienne à son secours. Acquiesçant de la tête, Shunsui prit Orihime sur ses genoux. « Allez, Coyote est fatigué. Laisse-le tranquille. »

* * *

« Il a changé d'avis », dit Byakuya à brûle-pourpoint, tout en dépouillant le lapin avec ses seules griffes.

« Qui ? », demanda Renji, qui sut la réponse aussitôt qu'il eût parlé. « Ah, Shunsui. »

« Oui. » Byakuya hocha la tête en passant l'animal dépouillé à Ichigo.

Ichigo se servit d'un couteau pour dépecer l'animal avant de jeter les morceaux de viande dans une marmite où glougloutait un bouillon de légumes. « Il s'en veut… pour la mort de Kira, je veux dire… Sa réaction, elle était pour le moins inattendue... »

« _Sa_ compassion nous a coûté la victoire », murmura Byakuya. « Je suppose qu'ils étaient tous deux en faute... » Byakuya soupira. « Bien que ce soit de mauvais goût de parler en mal d'un mort... »

« Nous avons gagné. » Grimmjow grogna, cherchant une position plus confortable à côté du feu. « Cero est mort. » Grimmjow regarda chacun à tour de rôle délibérément. « Et me sortez pas ce blabla de "à quel prix" »

« Il ne désire plus traquer les autres Maîtres. Il en a perdu la volonté, il a abandonné son ambition », expliqua Byakuya. « Rester dans cette communauté n'a plus de sens pour moi. »

« Un, comment vous le savez ? Et deux, cessez donc de parler comme si vous essayiez d'impressionner les gens... », gronda Grimmjow. « C'est énervant. »

« Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire », intervint Ichigo en remuant le ragoût. « Mais je crois que vous vous trompez à propos d'une chose... »

« Oh ? », fit Byakuya, l'air amusé, les sourcils arqués.

« Orihime n'a pas été sauvée par compassion uniquement, ou du moins, je ne crois pas que c'était pour cela », expliqua Ichigo. « Elle est humaine, mais elle n'est pas sans avoir une utilité. »

« Vous voulez dire son "don" ou sa "clairvoyance" », réalisa Byakuya, qui souligna sa compréhension en hochant la tête.

« Aizen l'a épargnée également », ajouta Renji. « Je pense que cela signifie quelque chose. »

« C'est ça, votre problème à vous tous, les gars ! », déclara Grimmjow. « Penser beaucoup trop, et sans assez d'intelligence pour le faire ! »

« De bien grands mots venant de toi, le matou », grogna Renji.

« Nous n'allons pas nous quereller », jeta Byakuya, le regard furieux, en balayant à la ronde les uns et les autres.

« Tout juste, Serpent-Singe... », siffla Grimmjow.

« Je parlais principalement pour vous, imbécile », aboya Byakuya avec frustration en se tournant pour foudroyer du regard Grimmjow. « Taisez-vous. »

« Allez tous vous faire foutre », cracha Grimmjow en se relevant. « Je vous ai remis la foutue suceuse de sang, et maintenant je suis hors du jeu. »

« Personne n'a demandé à ce que ma sœur soit amenée ici », rétorqua Byakuya avec irritation.

« Elle était à moitié morte quand je l'ai trouvée », répliqua Grimmjow. « Prenez-soin d'elle ou tuez-là, ça m'est égal. C'est pas mon problème. »

« Je suis capable de m'occuper de moi », coupa Rukia en secoua la tête.

« Ha ! », jeta Byakuya.

« Ben voyons... », grogna Grimmjow.

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi insultée de ma vie ! », déclara Rukia en secouant la tête.

« Aizen la voulait. » Ichigo soupira. « Si elle est avec nous, Aizen ne pourra pas l'avoir. »

« Ah oui, c'est ça. Maintenant je me rappelle pourquoi je me suis senti concerné... », murmura Grimmjow en hochant pensivement la tête.

« J'espère que Tsukishima vivra éternellement pour qu'il regrette ses décisions », maudit Byakuya d'une voix caverneuse qui roula de sa poitrine.

« De toute façon, que faites-vous donc si loin de chez vous, Frère ? », s'enquit Rukia. « Pour que vous, vous ayez quitté la Roumanie... »

« Mon château a été détruit, mes serviteurs, tués... », proféra Byakuya avec colère. « Même mon cheval adoré... » Byakuya, qui avait fini de dépouiller le deuxième lapin, le lança à Ichigo. « Rien ne me relie plus à la Roumanie ou à la Wallachie, pas même un attachement particulier. »

« J'aimerais y retourner », admit Rukia, les yeux agrandis de désappointement. « J'espérais que nous pourrions faire le voyage de retour ensemble. »

Byakuya fit la grimace ; il évita le regard de Rukia, conscient que Renji était en train de mesurer sa réaction avec intérêt. « J'ai conclu un pacte avec les changeants. Je vais continuer de voyager avec eux jusqu'à ce que je sois libéré de l'accord passé. »

« Quelle sorte d'accord ? », demanda Rukia, ses yeux noirs étincelants.

« Cela ne te concerne point », dit Byakuya simplement. Il se leva, laissant pendre ses mains maculées de sang à ses côtés.

« Donc vous ne reviendrez pas en Roumanie ? Au Coven ? », questionna Rukia.

« Non », répondit Byakuya.

« Mais la force des nôtres réside dans le nombre... », argua Rukia. « Que faites-vous des humains qui nous traquent ? Des loups-garou ? Des…- »

« J'ai pris soin de toi tout au cours de plusieurs vies. Maintenant, ta vie t'appartient seule. » La voix de Byakuya était douce. « Désormais, je ne me préoccupe plus de ma propre sécurité. Je ne désire ni ne veux rien. Je ne serai jamais de retour en Wallachie ; puisque, lorsque j'aurai rempli mon contrat, je mourrai. »

Rukia resta silencieuse pendant un long moment, réfléchissant avec soin à ses prochains mots. « Frère, que devient votre recherche de la sagesse ? Auriez-vous abandonné si facilement ? »

Byakuya sourit, c'était un sourire glaçant, et triste. « Sœur, je n'aurai jamais toutes les réponses. Nous ne sommes pas supposés les obtenir. »

* * *

« Pourquoi devons-nous nous rendre en marchant partout où nous allons ? », demanda Orihime, gémissant alors qu'elle avait trébuché sur le terrier d'un rongeur. De colère, elle donna un coup de pied sur le monticule de terre retournée, les sourcils rapprochés. « Mes jambes vont tomber. »

« Quelle petite sœur pleurnicharde... », taquina Coyote. « Shunsui t'as portée presque toute la matinée. »

« Mes jambes sont courtes », expliqua Orihime en croisant les bras sur la poitrine, exactement à l'identique de Jûshirô quand il était en colère. « Je dois courir pour maintenir votre allure ! »

« Viens ici, je vais te porter », offrit Renji.

« Laissez-la marcher », sermonna Jûshirô. « Elle est humaine. Elle doit apprendre à combattre sa nature. »

« Hein ? », s'étonna Renji en échangeant un regard avec Ichigo.

« Est-ce que vous croyez que je me plais à marcher autant ? », demanda Jûshirô, la mâchoire serrée. « Je vous promets que tel n'est pas le cas. »

« Vous voulez que je vous porte, Samurai-san ? », s'écria Grimmjow, souriant insolemment. Jûshirô adressa un regard noir à Grimmjow qui se contenta de rire.

« Je parle beaucoup de langues », annonça Byakuya avec irritation. « Veuillez parler dans l'une d'elles ! »

« C'est vraiment un inconvénient », songea Ichigo. « Je me demande pourquoi les changeants peuvent parler dans n'importe quelle langue et pas les vampires ? »

« Ce doit être à cause des gangues de loup... », suggéra Renji en se grattant la tête.

« Alors Daddy pourrait comprendre tout le monde aussi », fit remarquer Orihime.

« Ah, bien vu... », gémit Renji. « Allez savoir. »

« C'est vraiment perturbant... », murmura Grimmjow. « Pensez à tout ce que les Maîtres ont pu réellement nous mettre dans la tête. Pouvons-nous être certains que nous sommes toujours nous ? »

« Ne recommence pas avec _ça_ », supplia Ichigo.

« Ça ? », demanda Coyote en ralentissant pour se mettre au niveau de Grimmjow. « Explique-moi... »

« Désolé, Ichi », roucoula Grimmjow. « Le louveteau veut savoir. »

« C'est de la spéculation au mieux, et juste une opinion », avertit Ichigo.

« Compris. » Coyote inclina la tête, attendant avec curiosité que Grimmjow continue.

« Et si Grimmjow était mort ? Et si Grimmjow était mort il y a très longtemps, et que je suis Aizen en réalité ? Mais il y aurait encore quelques souvenirs attachés au corps, d'accord ? », expliqua Grimmjow. « Et si nous n'étions que des fantômes? »

« Étiez-vous, par le plus grand des hasards, en train de fumer avec Kira lorsque vous avez bâti cette théorie ? », demanda Byakuya. « Je sais qu'il mettait plus que de l'herbe dans cette pipe. »

« Peut-être... », répondit Grimmjow avec un hochement d'épaules. « Je ne peux pas me souvenir. Je suis vieux. »

« Les changeants qui vivent isolés comme Grimmjow deviennent un peu siphonnés du bocal », signala Ichigo, une moue aux lèvres.

« Je ne puis pas dingue, mon mignon... », gronda Grimmjow sensuellement. « C'est juste que je n'avale pas toute la merde du Conseil comme tu le fais. »

« Je n'aime pas le Conseil », décida Orihime. « Ils ont l'air d'être des oppresseurs. »

Jûshirô rit. « Où as-tu appris un mot pareil ? »

« Super. Bon travail, Grimmjow. Tu endoctrines les enfants... », se plaignit Ichigo.

« Elle peut se faire sa propre opinion toute seule. Elle est la fille d'un changeant et d'un humain », avança Grimmjow. « Les règles des Anciens l'affecteront aussi. »

« Quelles règles ? », demanda Coyote en étrécissant les yeux.

Grimmjow sourit de toutes ses dents, laissant s'échapper de sa gorge un rire sauvage. Renji soupira lourdement, et Ichigo grogna en réponse. Grimmjow donna une bonne tape dans le dos de Coyote. « Mon petit loup, le Conseil a des satanées règles pour absolument tout... »

* * *

« Êtes-vous réveillé ? », murmura Renji en tournant la tête, ses yeux perçant l'obscurité.

Byakuya ouvrit les paupières, cillant, les yeux inhumainement réfléchissants dans la lumière des braises mourantes. « Je le suis. »

S'humectant les lèvres, Renji soupira. Il cala son bras sous sa nuque, fixant le ciel étoilé. « Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer maintenant ? »

Byakuya resta silencieux pendant un moment, à se demander probablement si ce n'était pas une question qui aurait pu attendre jusqu'au matin. Byakuya se pinça l'arrête du nez. « Je suppose que nous passerons le reste de notre temps ensemble à traquer les changeants pour leur enlever leurs gangues de loup. »

« Et vous nous aiderez ? », pressa Renji.

« Il est effrayé », répondit Byakuya. « Il ne souhaite pas perdre prématurément Orihime. Je doute qu'il parte jamais après un autre Maître tant qu'elle vivra. »

« Moi aussi », ajouta Renji maladroitement.

« Renji, il y a quelque chose d'étrange à son propos », commença Byakuya, comme pour l'avertir.

« Comme quoi ? », demanda Renji.

Byakuya secoua la tête. Il se mordillait la peau distendue de sa lèvre inférieure. « Je ne suis pas certain. »

« Lui faites-vous confiance ? »

« Oui », répondit sincèrement Byakuya. « Je lui fais confiance. »

« Dans mon monde, c'est ce qui compte », expliqua Renji.

Byakuya rit doucement. « Je pense que cela compte dans tous les mondes, Renji. »

« Croyez-vous que votre sœur retournera en Roumanie ? »

Byakuya réfléchit avant de répondre. « Non. »

« Pourquoi pas ? », demanda Renji avec curiosité.

« Je ne peux pas en expliquer la raison », admit Byakuya. « Mais je le sens. Elle approche de sa mort. »

« Quoi ? Comment ? », s'exclama Renji.

« Chuuuut... », siffla Byakuya. « Ils sont en train de dormir. »

« Désolé », s'excusa Renji, se sentant comme un gamin pris en faute.

« L'état d'un vampire se voit à ses crocs », dit simplement Byakuya. « Les siens sont émoussés. »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? », questionna Renji.

« Eh bien, tu es vraiment curieux quand tu es fatigué... », taquina Byakuya, et Renji aurait pu jurer qu'il avait vu le vampire sourire.

« C'est le moment de la journée que je préfère », confessa Renji, d'un voix rauque, le souffle enfui. « Quand tous les autres dorment à côté de nous. Vous, moi, et les étoiles... »

« Chuuut... », murmura Byakuya. Renji sut que cela n'avait rien à voir avec la force de sa voix cette fois-ci.

« Vous avez dit qu'il n'y avait plus rien que vous vouliez... », commença Renji, mal à l'aise. « Plus rien que vous désiriez… C'est vrai ? »

« Non », admit Byakuya, un sourire aigre-doux affleurant sur son beau visage. « Je ne souhaite que pouvoir posséder une telle résolution. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ce que vous désirez, je veux dire... », pressa Renji.

Byakuya tiqua de la langue doucement. « Beaucoup de choses. Certaines grandes. J'aimerais que Kira ne fût pas mort. Et certaines petites. J'aimerais voir la neige. » Byakuya tourna la tête sur le côté pour regarder Renji. « Crois-le ou non, je suis juste comme tout le monde. »

« Je ne le crois pas », insista Renji en riant. « Je ne pense pas que vous le croyez non plus. » Renji soupira profondément, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans l'herbe tendre. « J'aimerais n'avoir jamais signé le second contrat. Et j'aimerais avoir de la vraie nourriture. Pas du gibier en ragoût. »

« J'aimerais sentir des rênes dans ma main. »

« J'aimerais avoir des chaussures qui ne tomberaient pas en morceaux au bout d'une centaine de kilomètres. »

« J'aimerais des pommes. »

« Mmm… les rouges et juteuses »

« Ah, mais j'aime les vertes et acides », dit Byakuya, songeur.

« Une tarte. » Renji en gémit presque. « N'importe laquelle. Donnez-moi seulement une tarte. »

« Je n'aime pas trop les desserts. Je leur préfère les plats riches et savoureux, bien épicés », dit Byakuya, en arquant un sourcil provocateur. « Cuisson optionnelle. »

« Et moi qui pensais que j'étais un _barbare_ lorsque j'étais petit... », taquina Renji.

« Tu n'as pas idée », chuchota Byakuya en roulant sur le flanc

« Je parie que vous étiez mignon », souffla Renji en roulant sur son flanc. « Avec une chevelure noire toute dépeignée, et des marques hunniques… à manger de la viande crue et à monter à cheval... »

« Je ne sais pas pour "mignon"... », grogna Byakuya. « Mais c'était une vie merveilleuse. C'était probablement la dernière fois où je me suis amusé. Conquérir les étendues sauvages, conquérir nos ennemis... » Byakuya regarda fixement au loin. « Si seulement les gens pouvaient ne jamais être achetés ou vendus. Combien différent le monde serait. »

« J'aimerais que tu puisses être là pour voir comment le monde évolue », avança Renji. « L'Europe est au milieu d'une grande renaissance. Imagine ce que cela sera dans cent ans ou un millier ! »

Byakuya fut plus affecté par la remarque que Renji n'aurait pensé. Tout le corps de Byakuya semblait s'échauffer, son cœur se mit à battre, et il prit une pénible inspiration. « J'aimerais que le monde fut aussi gentil qu'il est beau. C'est seulement que je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps. »

Partie XXXV : **fin**

* * *

(1) NdT : en français dans le texte


	36. L'endroit qui peuple vos rêves

**Neige en Wallachie**

* * *

Traduction de **The Snow in Wallachia** par YamatosSenpai

s/11636420/36

* * *

 **Partie XXXVI : L'Endroit qui peuple vos rêves**

« Tiens. Prends-ça. »

Orihime fit la moue, fronçant le nez, et replia les doigts contre sa paume, décidée à refuser l'offre. « Je n'en veux pas. »

« Prends-ça », répéta Coyote, sa voix douce tirant sur l'aigu.

« Je n'en veux pas », lança Orihime d'un ton sec en secouant sa tête avec emphase.

« C'est du chocolat... », souffla Coyote en dévoilant le précieux trésor dans sa main.

« Ça… ça m'est égal... » Orihime renifla en regardant avec envie la friandise.

Un sourire entendu aux lèvres, Coyote passa ostensiblement sa paume ouverte devant son visage. « Une douceur pour une petite princesse... »

« Je ne veux pas de chocolat. Je veux que tu restes », proclama Orihime en rejetant ses cheveux derrière ses épaules.

« Je dois y retourner », insista Coyote, la voix légèrement fêlée. « Tu sais… j'aimerais mieux rester ici avec toi... »

« Alors reste », dit Orihime.

Un rire amer aux lèvres, Coyote prit sa petite main dans la sienne et plaça le chocolat dans la paume. Il lui referma les doigts dessus, resserrant avec insistance sa main sur le précieux cadeau. Il mit dans ce geste tout ce qu'il aurait voulu dire.

Même si elle avait prévu à l'origine de rejeter sa tendre attention, Orihime serra très fort Coyote. Sa main trembla contre les siennes. Elle s'humecta les lèvres et hocha la tête, faisant preuve d'une compréhension qu'elle ne voulait pas posséder. « Nous allons le partager. »

« Le cadeau était pour toi », fit remarquer Coyote.

« Je sais », dit Orihime. « Et je choisis de le partager. Mangeons-le maintenant… avant que tu partes... »

« Orihime... », commença Coyote, en la regardant ouvrir les doigts et découvrir le chocolat. Elle cassa le carré en deux et lui en offrit la plus grosse part. « Je te retrouverai. »

« D'accord », fit Orihime en hochant la tête. Elle eut un sourire triste, l'expression vraiment inadéquate sur son visage juvénile.

« Pourquoi prends-tu cet air-là ? Aie confiance », grogna Coyote, cognant de l'épaule contre la sienne.

« Je... », commença Orihime avec hésitation. « J'essayais juste de décider si tu étais sincère ou pas. »

« Je suis sincère », lui assura Coyote.

« Alors reste », supplia Orihime, ses yeux bruns élargis.

« Je ne peux pas », déclina Coyote.

« Je suis courageuse », insista Orihime, raffermissant sa résolution. « Je peux endurer tout ce que le Maître nous enverra. Tu n'as pas à être seul… Tu n'as pas... »

Coyote mordit généreusement dans le chocolat à croquer et mâcha avec bruit – et d'une façon plutôt impolie – un sourire déformant ses joues gonflées. « Je resterai quand tu auras une gangue de loup. »

« Jamais », refusa Orihime.

« Alors je dois partir », marmonna Coyote, la bouche pleine. Il se leva, laissant traîner sa main sur les cheveux de la fillette un moment de plus. « Mon plus grand souhait serait que tu aies une belle et longue vie. »

« Et que devient mon souhait alors ? », protesta Orihime en se levant pour se dresser de toute sa petite taille.

« J'obtiens si rarement ce que je demande », répliqua Coyote, l'humour se mêlant aux beaux traits de son visage. Ses yeux bleu nuit étincelèrent lorsqu'il parla : « Accorde-moi celui-ci. »

« Tu n'es vraiment pas juste », accusa Orihime. Le chocolat commençait à fondre entre ses doigts fins.

« La vie est injuste. » Coyote fit une petite révérence et ajouta dans un souffle : « Je te prie de me pardonner. Je dois me mettre en route. »

« Coyote ! », proféra Orihime, ses yeux se fermant de colère. Mais lorsqu'elle les ouvrit de nouveau, Coyote était déjà parti.

Coyote préférait le sol aux arbres mais il avait besoin de leur couverture. Il dépassa le camp en silence, seul Ichigo regarda en l'air, bien qu'il ne dît rien. La vampire s'inclina vers lui légèrement, mais elle garda les yeux au sol et il se contenta de hocher la tête poliment.

« On nous quitte si tôt ? », demanda Grimmjow, gagnant la branche juste devant celle où se tenait Coyote.

« Je dois rentrer chez le Maître », répondit Coyote en agrippant la branche du haut pour se stabiliser.

« Je ne savais pas que les loups grimpaient aux arbres », taquina Grimmjow, qui se mit de profil pour permettre à Coyote de passer.

« Ils n'en font rien », répondit Coyote en passant sur la branche de Grimmjow. Le bois craqua et s'abaissa dangereusement sous leur poids combinés.

« Hé », fit Grimmjow d'un ton hésitant, « Bonne chance. »

« Merci », rit Coyote.

« Nous partageons un Maître », affirma Grimmjow, hochant le menton, le regard dirigé partout sauf vers Coyote. « Et tu m'as sauvé la vie. Un petit chiot comme toi, _me_ sauver… C'est hilarant. »

« Ouais », murmura Coyote, se demandant où Grimmjow voulait en venir.

« Sauver le monde ne m'intéresse pas », dit Grimmjow d'un ton neutre. « Qu'il brûle. Qu'il saigne. Cela m'est égal. Mais toi… Toi et Ichigo, à chaque fois que vous aurez besoin de moi… je me battrai. »

« Je te remercie », répondit Coyote, un sentiment étrange de soulagement affluant à sa poitrine.

Grimmjow s'avança, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Coyote. Il appuya une de ses griffes contre la gorge de Coyote et recueillit une belle goutte de sang. Il lécha sa griffe affûtée comme un rasoir, le sang imprégnant sa langue. « Quel que soit la situation, maintenant je peux te trouver. »

Coyote avait un million de choses qu'il aurait voulu dire, mais il inclina simplement la tête. « Merci, Grimmjow. »

Grimmjow acquiesça sans mot dire, puis se hissa sur une branche plus haute, hors du chemin de Coyote. « On se reverra quand on se reverra. »

* * *

Jûshirô et Shunsui suivirent le son des sanglots éplorés d'Orihime à travers la forêt. Grimmjow revint juste au moment où ils disparurent à la vue. Il soupira en se laissant souplement tomber au sol. « Pft, et il est parti. »

« Il n'est pas resté longtemps », dit Renji.

« Il a un Maître immodéré dans ses exigences », ajouta Ichigo, qui s'était allongé sur le tapis sylvestre que constituaient les feuilles tombées sur le sol.

« Pourquoi doit-il y aller seul ? », demanda Byakuya, son regard passant de Grimmjow à Ichigo avec curiosité.

« C'est trop dangereux pour Orihime », répondit Ichigo.

« Ce n'était point ma question », rectifia Byakuya. « Je voulais dire, pourquoi Shunsui en est-il exempté ? N'ont-ils pas le même Maître ? » Un long moment passa, durant lequel les changeants se turent, avant que Byakuya ne tique de la langue. « C'est ce que je pensais. Personne ne sait. »

« Peut-être parce qu'il en a déjà trop ? Et Shunsui est un fauteur de troubles… et puis, Coyote est son favori _intime_... », avança Renji.

« Je ne sais pas », dit Grimmjow en considérant les hypothèses de Renji. « Mais je l'ai remarqué aussi. Shunsui est différent. »

« Katen », murmura Byakuya pensivement.

« Quoi ? », demanda Ichigo avec hésitation.

« Ce n'est rien », répondit Byakuya en croisant ses mains sur ses cuisses. « J'essaie encore d'accepter le fait que toutes les questions ne trouvent pas forcément de réponse. »

« Maintenant que Coyote est parti, nous allons probablement changer de coin », réalisa Ichigo, en triturant la corne de la plante de son pied.

« Je suis impatiente », dit vivement Rukia. « Cela fait quelques heures que je n'ai pas craché de sang, et je suis prête à marcher jusqu'à ce que je meure... »

« Ne parle pas ainsi », la reprit Byakuya, qui se gratta avec anxiété l'intérieur du bras.

« Cela ne sert à rien de faire semblant », déclara Rukia en se levant. « Je n'arriverai jamais à retourner en Wallachie. » Rukia agrippa l'arbre voisin et s'y appuya. « Vous devriez mettre fin à ma misère, Frère. »

« Je n'en ferai rien », refusa Byakuya en la considérant d'un œil sévère. « Tu as choisi cette malédiction. »

« C'est... »

« Tu as choisi de devenir un vampire, n'est-il point ? », siffla Byakuya, en colère.

« Cela fait une centaine d'années... », gémit Ichigo. « Laissez-tomber. »

« Jamais », persista Byakuya. « De plus, qu'est-elle en train de me demander ? Elle veut que je lui arrache la tête ? Que je la brûle ? Que j'éparpille ses restes ? Je refuse. Si vous pensez que je suis cruel, alors faites-le, vous. »

« Rukia, ton frère n'a pas tord sur ce point », gémit Ichigo en roulant sur son estomac, où il enfonça la tête dans ses bras croisés.

« Quelle détermination infaillible... », murmura Grimmjow en venant s'installer à côté d'Ichigo. « J'admire vraiment ça chez toi, Ichi. »

« Je dois le reconnaître », commença Ichigo, « je suis épuisé. »

« Dors », suggéra Grimmjow en tournant le visage vers Ichigo. « Je te réveillerai quand ce sera l'heure de partir. »

« Et si je ne me réveillais jamais ? », demanda Ichigo, les paupières battantes alors même qu'il parlait.

« Je te porterai », chuchota Grimmjow, la main caressant le visage d'Ichigo.

« Tu en aurais vite ras le bol... », marmonna Ichigo avec doute.

« Jamais », insista Grimmjow.

« Tu es un lâcheur, Grimm. » Ichigo respira. « Tu ne reste jamais longtemps. »

« Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé », rétorqua Grimmjow.

« Ce n'est pas vrai », murmura Ichigo. « Je me suis lassé de demander. »

« Je suis toujours là quand tu as besoin de moi », argua Grimmjow.

Ichigo ravala sa réponse. Il se mit sur les mains et les genoux. Les feuilles craquelèrent sous ses doigts lorsqu'il se releva. « Je vais attraper le dîner. »

« De l'aide ? », offrit Renji en lançant un regard mauvais à Grimmjow.

« Ça ira », refusa Ichigo.

« Fais chier », cracha Grimmjow en sautant sur ses pieds. Il marcha à grands pas à travers le camp, prenant la direction opposée d'Ichigo. « C'est pour ça que je vis seul. »

« Je me demande souvent », songea tout haut Byakuya, une fois que les deux changeants furent hors de portée d'oreille. « Est-ce que vous mûrissez un jour ? Les changeants, je veux dire. Vos pareils semblent perpétuellement garder certains côtés puérils... »

« Je ne peux pas dire le contraire », souffla Renji en s'occupant distraitement du feu.

« Y a t-il de vieux changeants ? », se demanda Byakuya à haute voix.

« Un… peut-être deux... », répondit Renji pensivement. « Ils sont spéciaux parce qu'ils sont rares. »

« Il y a probablement une raison pour choisir de jeunes hommes ayant à peine dépassé 18 hivers », réfléchit Byakuya. « En règle générale, à cet âge-là, les hommes ne réfléchissent pas et sont imprudents. »

« Êtes-vous en train de me traiter de stupide, Byakuya ? », demanda Renji avec un sourire.

« Absolument », admit Byakuya dans un éclat de rire.

« Je ne peux pas non plus dire le contraire. » Renji se mit à rire.

« J'ai eu cet âge autrefois », se rappela Byakuya en soupirant nostalgiquement.

« Cet endroit vous manque, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda doucement Renji.

« Quel endroit ? », demanda Byakuya en détournant vivement le regard.

« Je ne sais pas... », murmura Renji. « L'endroit dont vous rêvez. »

« Rêver ? », se récria Byakuya en secouant la tête.

« Désolé », dit simplement Renji. « Je n'aurais pas dû demander. »

« Ça va... », dit vivement Byakuya en fixant ses mains blanches. « Je suis juste… C'est... »

« J'ai été trop indiscret », s'excusa Renji.

« C'est un sentiment insupportable... », dit Byakuya soudain, faisant face au regard de Renji, « d'avoir autant de sentiments irrésolus pour quelqu'un qui est mort depuis si longtemps. »

« Il y a eu quelqu'un... », _d'autre_ , c'était ce que Renji avait eu l'intention de dire.

« Il y a eu quelqu'un. » Byakuya hocha lentement la tête. « Je n'étais rien lorsque je l'ai rencontré. Littéralement rien. J'ai été sauvé du néant. J'ai appris à parler le goth, j'ai appris à monter à cheval, tenir une épée, tuer un homme... » Byakuya soutint le regard de Renji. « Puis sans se battre il m'a laissé. »

« Je… Je suis désolé... », dit Renji.

« Je ne recherche pas la pitié, siffla Byakuya, je souhaite comprendre. Pourquoi ? J'aurais été heureux de mourir à la pointe d'une épée. Mais je n'aurais pas eu à le faire. J'étais fort. Beaucoup plus fort. Nous aurions pu... » Byakuya s'arrêta soudain et secoua la tête avec colère. « Je veux des réponses que je ne peux pas avoir. Est-ce que ce n'est pas exactement ce à quoi cela revient ? »

« Shuren et moi... » Byakuya soupira. « Je ne pouvais pas lui parler comme ça. Notre langue ne comportait pas de sentiments. Tout était sommaire, laid et vide. Notre langue était si limitée. Je n'aurais jamais pu m'asseoir, là, et lui parler comme ceci... » Byakuya désigna l'espace entre lui et Renji. « J'ai pensé que nous n'avions pas besoin de mots. Mais j'avais tord. J'étais le seul qui… »

« Je ne le crois pas », interrompit Renji.

« Quoi ? », demanda Byakuya, blessé, les sourcils rapprochés sous l'effet de la confusion.

« Je ne crois pas que vous étiez le seul », clarifia Renji. « Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas pourquoi il vous a quitté, ou vous a laissé partir… mais... » Renji grogna, et jeta une autre bûche dans le feu. « Il a ressenti la même chose. »

« Et maintenant vous êtes en train d'essayer de me réconforter », soupira Byakuya. « J'offre un bien triste spectacle. » Byakuya s'allongea sur le dos et sourit. « Pardonnez sa nostalgie à un vieil homme. »

« Je n'arrête pas de vous dire que vous êtes un poussin à mes yeux », taquina Renji.

« C'est possible », concéda Byakuya avec un hochement d'épaule. « Mais vos pareils sont pour toujours jeunes et stupides. Donc, je suis plus âgé mentalement que vous. »

« Ah », gémit Renji, qui partit d'un petit rire. « Touché. »

* * *

« Où est Grimmjow ? », demanda Shunsui, qui approchait du camp d'un pas nonchalant.

« Il s'est barré », marmonna Ichigo en coupant la tête du lapin qu'il venait d'attraper.

Shunsui échangea un regard avec Renji. Renji haussa les épaules et jeta les mains en l'air en un geste de capitulation. « Pour combien de temps ? », demanda Shunsui, les sourcils froncés d'irritation.

« Qui sait ? », jeta Ichigo, tout en balançant la carcasse dans une marmite.

« Enlève la fourrure d'abord, espèce de fichu barbare... », gronda Grimmjow alors qu'il pénétrait dans la clairière.

« Laissez-moi faire la cuisine. » Jûshirô soupira, s'agenouilla à côté de la marmite et en retira le lapin décapité. Il le remit à Byakuya qui se mit habilement à en ôter la peau avec ses griffes.

« Oh, alors tu es rentré ? », demanda Ichigo, se tournant vers Grimmjow, l'agressivité à fleur de peau.

« Je ne suis jamais allé nulle part », répondit Grimmjow, en se maintenant précautionneusement au large d'Ichigo pour se faufiler vers le feu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ? », demanda Ichigo.

« Rien », grogna Grimmjow. « Pourquoi ? Est-ce que tu étais inquiet ? »

« Non », répliqua vivement Ichigo.

« Ichigo et Grimmjow sont amoureeeeeux... », annonça soudain Orihime, esquivant la main de Jûshirô qui voulait la faire taire. Elle gloussa ouvertement, se tortillant hors de portée de Jûshirô. « Ils s'aiment même s'ils se battent... »

Ichigo ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. Le silence fut immédiatement rempli du gloussement sauvage de Grimmjow. Il hululait d'amusement en se tapant la cuisse. « Tu as raison, Orihime. Ichi m'aiimmme. Il était inquiet pour mmoooi... »

« Je sais », affirma Orihime. « Son cœur bat toujours si fort quand tu es dans les parages... »

« Orihime ! », aboya Jûshirô. « Cesse immédiatement ! » Ichigo, le visage écarlate, plongea sous une branche basse et disparut dans les bois, horrifié. Jûshirô pinça sans égard les joues d'Orihime. « Fais attention à tes manières. »

« Aie ! Ça fait mal, espèce de Troll des Alpes ! », s'écria Orihime en se précipitant dans les bras grands ouverts de Grimmjow.

Grimmjow eut un visage triomphant, avant de hisser Orihime sur ses épaules. « Tu ne risques plus rien, gamine. Nous sommes dans la même équipe. »

« Et quel équipe ce serait ? », demanda Renji en arquant un sourcil.

« Vérité, honneur et amour », suggéra Grimmjow avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu dis vraiment que des conneries », rit Renji.

« On aurait dit du français », marmonna Shunsui en se mordillant les ongles distraitement.

« J'suis pas français », grommela Grimmjow. « Surtout que la France n'était même pas un endroit quand je suis né. »

« Où vas-tu ? », demanda Shunsui en observant Grimmjow et Orihime disparaître dans la forêt.

« Faire revenir Ichigo », informa Grimmjow.

« Laisse-le donc seul pendant une minute », suggéra Renji.

« Non. J'ai la sorcière avec moi. Elle pourra m'avertir si elle sent une intention meurtrière de sa part... », provoqua Grimmjow.

« Je ne suis pas une sorcière », riposta Orihime. « Enfin, je ne crois pas que j'en sois une... »

« Ne la mêle pas à tes malheurs, Grimmjow Jaggerjack », blâma Jûshirô en levant les yeux de la marmite où mijotait le ragoût.

« À vos ordres, Samurai-san ! », cria Grimmjow en saluant avec exagération. « Je ne me servirai pas d'elle comme bouclier non plus. »

« Bouclier ? », questionna Orihime.

« Ouais. Tu sais, au cas où Ichi serait vraiment en colère... », taquina Grimmjow en tenant sa main doucement dans la sienne. Il leva les yeux et sourit, l'odeur de chocolat arrivant à ses narines. « Je ne te brandirai pas devant moi pour absorber les chocs. »

« Quel gentleman », grogna Orihime, qui resserra ses mains autour du cou de Grimmjow alors qu'ils marchaient dans la forêt.

Grimmjow agita les sourcils. « Sache-le dès maintenant, petite humaine. Je ne suis pas un gentleman. »

Rukia commença à avoir des haut-le-cœur et à tousser dès qu'ils se furent éloignés. Grimmjow accéléra l'allure, sans que la fillette s'en rendît compte, tandis que l'odeur étouffante de sang emplissait l'air. Il n'avait rien à dire à la misérable créature mais il n'était pas non plus particulièrement content d'assister à sa souffrance. Grimmjow trotta à travers la forêt, se dirigeant dans la direction opposée qu'avait prise Ichigo, désirant seulement se distancer de l'unique vérité qu'il connaissait. Les Maîtres tuaient toute chose qu'ils touchaient.

* * *

« Elle n'est plus. »

Le groupe se tut, le silence s'étirant en longueur. Rejetant hors de ses yeux ses longs cheveux noirs, Byakuya fut le premier à parler : « Je vais la brûler. »

« Je vais vous aider », offrit Renji gentiment.

« Moi aussi », ajouta Ichigo. Il se racla la gorge et secoua la tête, détournant le regard du corps dévasté de Rukia. « Mes flammes brûlent plus fort que le feu. »

« Ce serait mieux », acquiesça Byakuya. « Nous devrions nous dépêcher avant que l'enfant ne revienne. »

Jûshirô approuva d'un signe de tête, rien de ce qu'il pouvait dire n'aurait pu paraître sans cœur. Les lieux, le cadavre de la jeune femme, tout était véritablement ravagé. Il y avait une incroyable quantité de sang et d'humeurs. Il faudrait qu'ils déplacent le camp. Même pour un humain, l'odeur était écœurante. Le ragoût de lapin avait été abandonné, personne n'avait d'appétit.

« Nous devrions déplacer le camp », suggéra Shunsui fort heureusement. « Nous partirons dans la matinée. »

« Compris », dit Byakuya avec raideur, examinant l'endroit où sa sœur avait trouvé son dernier repos.

« Jette le ragoût », enjoignit Shunsui à Jûshirô. Jûshirô comprit pourquoi ; dans son esprit, si ce n'était en réalité, la puanteur imprégnait chaque surface et chaque chose. « Je suis désolé pour votre sœur. »

Byakuya leva les yeux, comme si le sentiment était inattendu. « Ah. Merci. »

« Nous vous rattraperons », dit Renji, en regardant Shunsui et Jûshirô rassembler les affaires qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de laisser derrière.

« Nous allons installer le camp sur la rive opposée de la rivière pour ce soir », dit Shunsui en se pressant.

« Compris », dit Byakuya en hochant la tête.

« Voulez-vous dire quelques mots ? », demanda Renji.

Byakuya secoua brièvement la tête, sa chevelure bruissant en rythme.

« Prêt ? », demanda doucement Ichigo.

« Prêt », confirma Byakuya.

Ichigo leva la main, une étrange balle de lumière pure et intense se concentrant dans sa paume. Elle gonfla rapidement avant de jaillir de sa main. Le corps dévasté de Rukia prit feu, le sang noirci et nauséabond faisant office de catalyseur contre nature. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, les trois hommes durent reculer, la chaleur infernale roussissant leur peau.

Un sourire pincé animait les lèvres de Byakuya alors qu'il regardait les cendres tourbillonner dans le vent d'ouest. « Elle souhaitait retourner en Wallachie. » Byakuya se détourna des cendres et de la terre anéantie où les restes de la jeune vampire avaient reposé un temps. « Peut-être que ce vent l'emportera là-bas. »

Partie XXXVI : **fin**


	37. Plus tard renaîtra la Vie

**Neige en Wallachie**

* * *

Traduction de **The Snow in Wallachia** par YamatosSenpai

s/11636420/37

* * *

Voici le dernier chapitre. Ce fut long, et je tiens à vous remercier, vous qui sans vous lasser avez patiemment attendu la mise en ligne des chapitres, vous qui m'avez soutenue par vos review, et je parle bien sûr de _ninouche68_ et _Tifanny91_.  
Je remercie YamatosSenpai, l'auteur de cette histoire, d'avoir toujours été là lorsque j'en avais besoin.  
Enfin il me faut rappeler que les personnages sont ceux du manga Bleach, et qu'ils appartiennent à son auteur, Tite Kubo.

* * *

À propos de la traduction :

L'introduction de ce dernier chapitre est un sonnet anglais datant du 16e siècle. Je ne crois pas qu'une traduction ait jamais été publiée en français, en tout cas, mes recherches n'ont rien donné. Je me suis donc attelée à la tâche (*gloups*)…

Après une première traduction "au fil de l'eau", je me suis penchée sur les différentes analyses anglaises de ce poème trouvées sur internet. J'ai bien fait car du fait du vocabulaire vieilli employé, j'avais mal interprété certains vers. Ce faisant, j'ai découvert que les usages de la poésie anglaise et française différaient, dans la métrique et les rimes, notamment. D'après ce que j'ai compris, cela vient des différences d'intonation dans les langues. J'ai décidé alors de prendre quelques libertés et suis arrivée à une version qui n'écorche pas trop les oreilles.  
Je reconnais que le nombre de pieds n'y est pas toujours, et que mes rimes sont hasardeuses… mais j'ai travaillé le rythme, et le sens général y est :)

Pour les amateurs que cela intéresse, j'ai mis la version anglaise de ce poème en fin de chapitre. Je suis ouverte à toute critique ou discussion concernant ma traduction.

* * *

 **Partie XXXVII : Plus tard renaîtra la Vie.**

«

 _Un jour j'écrivis son nom sur le rivage,  
Or vinrent les vagues qui l'effacèrent bientôt :  
Je l'écrivis encore, d'une main neuve de courage,  
Or vint la marée, qui prit comme proie mes maux.  
Homme vain, dit-elle, qui maintes fois veut essayer  
D'immortaliser une chose éphémère,  
Car comme elle à la ruine je succomberai,  
Et ainsi sera balayé mon nom même._

 _"Non pas," (lui dis-je) "laissons l'ordinaire conçu  
Pour finir en poussière, toi tu vivras par le renom :  
Mes vers, éternelles rendront tes précieuses vertus,  
Et aux cieux écriront ton glorieux nom.  
Là où dans la mort, le monde entier aura péri,  
Notre amour vivra, et plus tard renaîtra la vie. »_

\- Edmond Spenser, Amoretti, Sonnet #75

* * *

Orihime se tenait debout, essorant ses longs cheveux de cuivre entre ses mains fines. Elle exprimait l'eau de ses mèches, le bas de ses pantalons peu féminins baignant dans la crique peu profonde. « Byakuya. »

« Orihime », répondit Byakuya en s'approchant d'elle, sans prêter beaucoup d'attention au fait qu'elle fût à moitié déshabillée. Elle n'était plus une enfant par les années, mais continuait de l'être à ses yeux. Byakuya hésita avant de parler dans un italien approximatif : « Nous partirons dans la matinée. »

« Si tôt ? », demanda Orihime qui, surprise, se redressa. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais changea d'avis, et mordilla, mal à l'aise, sa lèvre inférieure. Elle sortit de la crique et bondit presque sur le vampire. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou, enlaçant son corps mince et froid.

« Ce n'est point si tôt », avança Byakuya dans un italien difficile. « J'ai attendu. »

« Ne dites plus rien », murmura Orihime en embrassant la joue blême du vampire. « Cela me brise le cœur »

« Je suis seulement venu te dire : Bonne chance », dit Byakuya doucement, en hochant la tête en parlant.

« Merci », souffla Orihime en saisissant les mains de Byakuya. « Vous avez sauvé tant de changeants. Ce n'était pas votre combat... »

Byakuya baissa les yeux sur les mains qui s'accrochaient aux siennes. Des années plus tôt, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois, elle hésitait à le regarder, encore plus à le toucher. Byakuya sourit, lui serrant affectueusement les mains. « Cela fut un privilège de vivre avec ta famille. »

« Ne soyez pas bête. » Orihime soupira. « Vous en faites partie. Vous êtes également un membre de notre famille. »

« Oui, bien. » Byakuya relâcha Orihime et fit un pas en arrière. « Prends soin de toi. »

« Je le ferai. Je ne pose pas autant de problèmes que Daddy le pense », insista Orihime.

« Au contraire. Jûshirô a raison. Tu es une véritable catastrophe ambulante. » Byakuya exhala, inclinant la tête sur le côté. « Je ne cesse de dire à Shunsui qu'il te faut quelques règles de base mais il est bien trop indulgent. Jûshirô le comprend, mais c'est tellement... »

« Aha ! C'est vous ! », siffla Orihime en pointant du doigt Byakuya d'un air accusateur. « Je savais que quelqu'un avait mis des idées dans la tête de Papa ! Mince alors, Byakuya ! »

Byakuya se mit à rire en secouant la tête. « Je maintiens mon affirmation. »

« Vous n'avez pas à vous en aller, vous savez », dit Orihime soudain en souriant tristement.

« Le crois-tu vraiment ? », demanda Byakuya sérieusement.

« En tant que votre amie, oui », expliqua Orihime. « Mais en tant qu'humaine, je n'en suis pas certaine. »

« Et si tu étais moi ? », mit au défi Byakuya.

« Je prendrais la même décision que celle que vous avez prise. »

Byakuya hocha la tête, un sourire incurvant les coins de sa bouche. « Oui. J'en suis persuadé. »

« Vous me manquerez », chuchota Orihime en avançant.

Byakuya recula d'un pas et leva la main pour lisser sa chevelure cuivrée. « Prends soin d'eux. Un jour, plus tôt que tu ne le croirais, tu seras l'adulte. Ils auront besoin de toi. »

« D'accord », acquiesça Orihime en hochant solennellement la tête.

« Adieu, mon enfant », murmura Byakuya, en tournant définitivement les talons.

« Adieu, Byakuya », héla Orihime, qui attrapa ses vêtements sur le rocher à côté de la crique. « Vous me manquerez, mon ami. »

* * *

« Je suis honoré », souffla Jûshirô, les yeux rivés sur l'objet qui lui était présenté.

« Prenez-la », insista Byakuya.

« Je ne devrais pas », murmura Jûshirô. « N'allez vous pas… Vous la voudrez sûrement avec vous. »

« L'Épée de Dieu. » Byakuya déposa l'épée dans les mains habiles de Jûshirô. « C'est à vous que je la lègue, Ukitake Jûshirô de Edo. »

« Cette épée même... », répondit Jûshirô, les yeux écarquillés et luisants d'incrédulité.

« L'épée d'Attila le Hun », répondit Byakuya. « L'épée du Comte Dracula. » Byakuya s'agenouilla auprès de Jûshirô. « Je ne pourrais rêver de laisser cette épée à personne d'autre. »

« Je vous remercie », dit Jûshirô en se courbant profondément.

« J'espère qu'elle vous servira bien », dit Byakuya, la voix fêlée soudain. Il ne s'était pas attendu à la soudaine montée d'émotion qu'il ressentait, alors qu'il faisait don de sa seule et unique possession en ce monde.

« Je ne ferai pas le voyage avec vous », expliqua Jûshirô, octroyant à Byakuya un moment pour son deuil. « Aussi je vous souhaite bonne chance, je vous souhaite d'être en paix. »

« J'ai entendu que Coyote revenait demain », dit Byakuya en le remerciant de la tête. « Shunsui a mentionné que vous et Orihime l'attendriez ici. »

« Il passe de moins en moins de temps avec nous et de moins en moins souvent », répondit Jûshirô. « Vous savez combien elle l'aime. Et même si elle a grandi, Shunsui la chouchoute toujours. »

« Cela m'est égal », dit Byakuya avec un geste de dédain de la main. « Je n'ai point besoin d'un public. »

« Vous me manquerez », admit Jûshirô, se courbant profondément une nouvelle fois. « Ce fut un honneur de combattre à vos côtés. »

« Oui. » Byakuya inclina la tête avec raideur. « Je ressens la même chose. »

* * *

« Ne vas-tu pas me parler ? », demanda Byakuya, le visage baissé, les traits froissés par la consternation.

« Il n'y a rien que je veuille dire », répondit Renji en saisissant le bol de soupe fumant qu'Orihime lui avait tendu.

« Ah », articula silencieusement Byakuya, les yeux agrandis et les lèvres pincées.

« Suivez mon conseil », recommanda Ichigo à voix basse, en jetant un œil en douce à Renji. « Ne vous séparez pas après une dispute. »

« Je ne me dispute pas », rétorqua sèchement Renji. « Je suis assis là en silence ! Même ça peut être vu comme un dispute ? »

La porte de la petite maison grinça en s'ouvrant, et Shunsui en franchit le seuil. Il retira ses bottes dans l'entrée et traversa la pièce pour s'asseoir à la place laissée libre à côté de Jûshirô. Il sourit d'un air charmeur, tout en prenant le bol de soupe qu'Orihime venait de servir. « Ça sent bon. »

« Du lapin et de la soupe au chou », souffla Renji. « Encore. »

« Ce n'est pas du ragoût », souligna Ichigo, en enfournant une cuillerée de chou dans sa bouche.

« Du ragoût, de la soupe, c'est du pareil au même », grogna Renji.

« Nan. La soupe vous fait pisser plus », fit remarquer Shunsui, qui grimaça lorsque Jûshirô le frappa sur la poitrine.

« Ce ne sont pas des manières ! Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'animaux », se plaignit Jûshirô.

« Désolé, Ukitake-san », dit Renji en riant. « Mais c'est ce qu'on est en quelque sorte. »

« Yare, yare », gémit Shunsui avec humour. « C'est exactement ça ! Nous le sommes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Alors mange dehors », prévint Jûshirô en repoussant de ses pieds froids le dos de Shunsui.

« Les garçons, si vous ne voulez pas de soupe et de ragoût tout le temps, faites en sorte de construire un four », les mit au défi Orihime en remuant sa soupe avec un visage amer. « C'est dur de vous nourrir tous, vous savez. »

« Il y a plein de terre glaise dans les collines... », dit Shunsui, songeur. « Si nous pouvions la chauffer assez pour former des briques... » Shunsui regarda Ichigo de manière appuyée.

« Voilà(1) ! Du pain ! », s'exclama Orihime en frappant dans ses mains.

« Nous pouvons avoir du pain en ville », gémit Shunsui avec déception.

« Tu ne me laisses jamais aller en ville ! », jeta Orihime.

« C'est trop dangereux pour une jeune dame », dit fermement Shunsui.

« Absolument », ajouta Jûshirô pour faire bonne mesure. « Il n'y a aucune chance que tu y ailles seule. »

« J'ai 15 ans, pas 4 », se plaignit Orihime.

« Je suis âgé de plus deux milliers d'années », dit Ichigo en se tournant pour regarder Orihime. « Et je me fais encore harceler quand je vais au marché. » Ichigo fit un bruit de déplaisir. « Je serais mort plus d'une centaine de fois en allant seulement au marché si j'étais un mortel. »

« C'est parce que tu attires la matière noire », marmonna Orihime. « Moi pas. »

« Assez », annonça Byakuya en se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre. « Ce n'est point ainsi que j'ai prévu de passer notre dernière soirée ensemble. »

« Désolée », s'étrangla Orihime, qui couvrit sa bouche par correction. « De quoi voulez-vous parler ? »

« Je ne sais pas », admit Byakuya en hochant les épaules. « Pas de vos soucis d'adolescents. »

« Est-ce que vous vous rappelez tous, il y a quelques années, quand nous avons rencontré ce changeant qui n'avait pas d'yeux ? « , demanda Orihime.

« Ouais. » Shunsui hocha la tête.

« Ismaël. C'était un gars assez chouette », ajouta Renji.

« Ouais, eh bien, je viens de réaliser qu'il avait dû être aveugle avant de signer son contrat… enfin, j'ai raison ? », fit remarquer Orihime.

« Trois ans plus tard et c'est maintenant que tu y penses », se moqua Ichigo en secouant lentement la tête.

« Je me demande pourquoi son Maître ne lui a pas donné ses yeux... », avança Byakuya, un sourire réjoui se dessinant sur son visage. « Un changeant aveugle n'a pas dû être à son avantage quelquefois. »

« Moi, je voudrais savoir en premier ce qu'un changeant aveugle a souhaité. Voilà un gars qui ne peut rien faire et il ne demande pas à retrouver la vue ? Vraiment ? » Shunsui ricana.

« C'est trop tard pour demander, maintenant », souligna Jûshirô.

« Bon sang. On a laissé passer l'occasion », gémit Ichigo. « Je me pose des questions, Ismaël. »

« C'est ce qu'il y a de plus beau dans la vie », dit Byakuya doucement. « Il y a toujours quelque chose sur lequel se poser des questions. »

« Je pense aux changeants que nous avons aidés tout le temps », admit Renji. « Est-ce que vous croyez qu'ils vont bien ? Une fois que nous avons enlevé tous les morceaux de leur Maîtres, est-ce que vous pensez qu'ils vivent le reste de leurs jours ou qu'ils sont morts peu de temps après ? »

« Qui sait ? », répondit Ichigo. « Ce serait assez facile pour le Conseil de garder une trace de ces choses-là, mais honnêtement, je n'ai pas été en contact avec eux depuis plus de deux ans maintenant. »

« Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'Hitsugaya ne vienne te trouver », réalisa Jûshirô.

« Probablement », fut d'accord Ichigo en finissant les dernières gouttes de soupe au fond de son bol.

« Grimmjow serait fier », taquina Shunsui.

« Oh, eh bien, on s'en fout », gronda Ichigo en lançant son bol à Orihime sans prévenir. « Encore, s'il te plaît. »

« On ne jette pas », sermonna Shunsui en donnant un coup de pied à Ichigo.

« On ne donne pas de coup de pied », gronda Ichigo, en donner un coup de pied en retour.

« D'accord, les enfants... » Byakuya poussa un soupir, tout en échangeant un regard entendu avec Jûshirô. « Cela suffit. »

« Vous n'avez pas réellement l'intention de m'abandonner avec quatre enfants, n'est-ce pas? », taquina Jûshirô.

Byakuya rit en secouant la tête. Il rangea une mèche de cheveux vagabonde derrière son oreille avant de lever les yeux. « Je ne mentirai pas. Cela ne sera pas facile pour vous. »

« Je t'aiderai, Daddy », déclara Orihime. « Je ne serai pas encore longtemps une enfant. »

« Bouche cousue ! », gronda Jûshirô. « Ne dis pas de si terribles choses. » Orihime se contenta de sourire, remuant la soupe.

« Je pense que je vais aller chasser », dit Byakuya en se levant brusquement.

« Il n'y avait pas grand chose », avertit Ichigo. « Je n'ai rien attrapé que des lapins et des campagnols depuis une semaine maintenant. »

« Espérons que j'aurai plus de chance », dit Byakuya, qui avait la ferme intention d'aller en ville plutôt que de chasser les petits mammifères de la forêt.

« Aimerais-tu de l'aide ? », demanda Renji en observant Byakuya avec intérêt.

« Si cela ne te dérange pas de venir », répondit Byakuya.

Renji inclina la tête en se levant. « S'il te plaît que je vienne. »

* * *

« C'est allé trop vite », dit Renji regardant fixement ses mains, ses pieds nus se recroquevillant sur la pierre. Il pouvait goûter le sang sur ses lèvres ; sentir encore le froid provenant du corps nu de Byakuya contre le sien.

La couleur montait au teint de Byakuya. Le sang tâchait encore ses lèvres, preuve du repas, un grand bovin, qu'il s'était accordé il y a moins d'une heure. Il cilla lentement, assimilant les mots dans son cerveau noyé de désir. « Renji... » Changeant d'avis, Byakuya secoua la tête.

« Donne-moi ta main », enjoignit Renji en prenant la main glacée de Byakuya dans la sienne. Il pouvait voir le sang pulser sous la peau. Il avait toujours l'air plus en vie après un repas. Renji embrassa la main avec douceur, ses lèvres chaudes laissant une tâche de couleur à l'endroit du contact.

« Rien qu'un moment », répondit Byakuya.

« Un moment est tout ce dont j'ai besoin », promit Renji, la voie tendue. Il déposa une douzaine de baisers sur la peau de Byakuya, ses propres doigts s'enfonçant dans la chair de Byakuya dans un élan vital.

« Renji, je ne crois pas que tu devrais venir », admit Byakuya après un long silence.

« J'y vais », insista Renji d'un ton égal.

« Ce n'est pas utile », argua Byakuya. « Nous pouvons faire nos adieux maintenant. »

« J'y vais », répéta Renji.

« J'aimerai que tu n'y ailles pas », chuchota Byakuya, l'air pincé.

« Moi de même », rétorqua Renji.

« S'il te plaît, n'entame pas ce sujet », pria Byakuya.

« Ce n'est pas mon intention », répliqua Renji.

« Je veux que tu saches », commença Byakuya, « que ces cinq dernières années ont été les plus agréables de ma vie entière. »

« Que dois-je répondre à cela ? », dit Renji d'une voix étranglée.

« Tu n'as pas à dire quoi que ce soit », répondit Byakuya. « C'est à mon tour de parler. »

« Ce n'est pas personnel. Ce n'est pas à propos de toi et de ce que tu m'a apporté... », expliqua Byakuya, une étrange brûlure au coin des yeux. « Cette période fut belle. Je n'ai jamais ressenti autant d'amour. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi aimé et bienvenu et... » La voix profonde de Byakuya se cassa, son cœur se mettant à palpiter dans sa poitrine sans crier gare. « J'aimerais avoir été un humain. »

« Si tu avais été un humain, tu serais mort il y a bien longtemps », dit Renji. « Et nous ne nous serions jamais rencontrés. »

« J'aurais aimé être mort », dit Byakuya, le souffle coupé, « et ainsi avoir pu renaître et vivre à la même époque que toi. »

« Est-ce que tu crois que c'est ce qu'il y a après ? », demanda Renji.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée », admit Byakuya en souriant. « J'imagine que je le découvrirais bientôt. »

« Devrais-je te chercher ? », demanda Renji en regardant Byakuya du coin de l'œil. « Ou est-ce que ton âme est reliée à quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Byakuya resta silencieux une seconde de trop avant de répondre : « Viens me trouver. »

Renji hocha la tête, serrant à l'écraser la main de Byakuya. « Oui. »

* * *

« Vous êtes encore debout ? », demanda Byakuya alors qu'il se faufilait par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il frôla Renji, inhalant profondément l'odeur de son amant.

« Ouais », dit Ichigo, tournant le dos au feu en parlant.

« Il est tard », dit Renji, qui ôtait ses bottes.

« Je ne savais pas si vous reviendriez ce soir », répondit Ichigo.

« Tu ne nous as pas attendus, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda Renji en enlevant sa veste et en la jetant par dessus le dossier d'une chaise.

« En fait, si », admit Ichigo. « Je voulais parler à Byakuya avant que nous partions. »

« Oh, bien sûr », murmura Byakuya, surpris.

« Je vais aller chercher un peu plus de bois », offrit Renji, en cognant du pied la maigre pile de petit bois près du feu.

« Vous aviez prévu de venir. Avez-vous changé d'avis ? », demanda Byakuya en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil à côté du feu.

« Non. Je viens », lui assura Ichigo. « Je, euh, j'imagine que je voulais juste vous voir en privé. »

« Naturellement », acquiesça Byakuya en hochant la tête.

« Je sais que nous ne sommes pas toujours d'accord », commença Ichigo. « Mais nous n'aurions rien pu faire de tout cela sans vous. »

« Nous ne sommes pas toujours d'accord ? », demanda Byakuya en arquant un sourcil. « Je n'avais pas réalisé. Ne m'appréciez-vous donc point ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste... » Ichigo soupira lourdement. « Est-ce que vous êtes en train de vous payer ma tête ? »

« En grande partie », répondit Byakuya avec le sourire.

« Vous n'allez pas me rendre les choses faciles, n'est-ce pas ? », gémit Ichigo, résistant au sourire qui lui venait aux lèvres.

« Jamais », taquina Byakuya.

« Je regrette que nous devions nous séparer », dit finalement Ichigo avec beaucoup de difficultés.

Byakuya confirma de la tête. « S'il vous plaît, j'aimerais que vous m'accordiez une faveur. »

« Oui ? » , demanda Ichigo avec curiosité.

« Prenez-soin de lui à ma place », chuchota Byakuya, les yeux baissés. « Vous êtes incroyablement fort et intelligent. Il aura besoin de vous à l'avenir.

Ichigo acquiesça de la tête, ses yeux écarquillés cillant rapidement. « Naturellement. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il me croie », réalisa Byakuya tristement. « Pourtant il est le souvenir le plus heureux que j'emporterai avec moi. »

« Je comprends ce que vous faites et pourquoi... », souffla Ichigo. « Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de voir cela de son point de vue. »

« C'est très bien », dit Byakuya. « Vous avez été avec lui depuis bien plus longtemps et vous serez avec lui longtemps encore après moi. Vous vous devez de prendre son parti. »

« Je ne prends pas son parti... », contesta Ichigo tièdement. « Je veux juste dire- »

« Non. Ne vous expliquez pas », insista Byakuya. « Il n'y a aucun besoin. »

« Vous ne me rendez vraiment pas la tâche facile », se plaignit Ichigo.

« J'en suis désolé » Byakuya se mit à rire. « À mon tour, à présent. » Byakuya se calma. « Je suis réellement fier d'être considéré comme l'un de vos amis. J'ai apprécié le temps passé avec vous et votre espèce. Je vous souhaite bonne chance dans votre future bataille. Je regrette de ne pas être en mesure de rester parmi vous pour vous aider à combattre… mais je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps. »

« Nous aurons besoin de vous », lança Ichigo, soudain furieux contre tout.

« Tel ne sera point le cas », insista Byakuya gentiment.

« Nous ne pouvons pas les battre tout seuls », argua Ichigo.

« Peut-être est-ce vrai, mais vous combattrez tout de même », répondit Byakuya. « Et je crois pour ma part que vous anéantirez vos ennemis. »

« Par l'enfer, Byakuya ! », cria presque Ichigo.

« Les Maîtres sont vos oppresseurs », dit Byakuya. « Pas les miens. Ceci n'est plus mon combat. »

« Je sais. Vous avez raison. Je voudrais seulement… Je voudrais seulement... » Ichigo laissa mourir ses mots.

« Vous me manquerez », dit Byakuya en saluant de la tête.

Ichigo salua en retour. « Et vous me manquerez. »

« Protégez-le », enjoignit Byakuya, les mains agrippées aux accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

« Cela a l'air d'une chose étrange à demander en considérant ce qu'il est et tout ça », constata Ichigo.

« J'ai combattu un Maître », expliqua Byakuya. « Depuis ce jour, je ne me suis plus jamais senti tout à fait le même. » Byakuya se tourna pour regarder Ichigo. « S'il vous plaît. Protégez-le. Occupez-vous de lui. »

« Je l'aurais fait sans que vous me le demandiez », fit remarquer Ichigo.

« Je sais », convint Byakuya. « Et vous n'avez pas idée de la paix que cela me procure. »

« Vous êtes plein de surprises », s'émerveilla Ichigo tout haut. « J'avais pensé que notre dernière conversation aurait pris une direction légèrement différente. »

« Comment cela ?

Ichigo se tut un instant, songeur. « Eh bien, Shunsui et moi allons prendre votre vie demain. Je m'attendais à ce que vous me demandiez comment ou à ce qu'on rende cela le moins douloureux possible... »

« Ne soyez pas ridicule », se moqua Byakuya. « Mort imminente ou non, je reste moi. »

« Effectivement », murmura Ichigo.

La porte s'ouvrit et Renji pénétra dans la petite cabine avec une pile de bois fraîchement coupé dans les bras. Il déposa le bois sur le sol à côté du feu avant de lever les yeux sur Byakuya et Ichigo. « Vous avez fini? »

« Oui », dit Byakuya en se levant de son fauteuil. Il regarda Ichigo et eut un sourire guindé. « Le matin approche. Allez dormir. »

* * *

Il dormait profondément quand une brillante lumière tomba sur son visage. Il remua dans sa couchette, mais la lumière aveuglante était tenace comme si elle avait une conscience bien à elle. Le soleil se déversait à travers la fenêtre étroite. Renji ouvrit une paupière, sentant la chaleur d'un corps à côté de lui. Il paniqua et tendit aveuglément la main pour agripper la personne allongée dans le lit avec lui. Il s'assit, la main touchant par ci par là un corps qui n'appartenait pas à Byakuya. « Qui… Orihime... »

« Ils sont partis il y a une heure », expliqua Jûshirô, qui observait Renji de la chaise à côté de la fenêtre. Il tenait l'épée de Byakuya dans ses mains, le métal avait un éclat de toute beauté. La lumière aveuglante qui l'avait réveillé s'était réfléchie sur la lame elle-même.

« Quoi ? », s'exclama Renji en sautant du lit sur ses pieds en quelques secondes. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi sont-ils partis sans moi ? »

« Ils se sont dirigés au nord-est », dit vivement Jûshirô alors que Renji avait sauvagement ouvert le battant sans prendre le temps de s'habiller.

« Suis-je trop en retard ? », demanda Renji en enfilant l'imperméable usagé que Shunsui avait déterré deux semaines auparavant.

« Je ne sais pas », admit Jûshirô, qui s'appuyait lourdement contre l'encadrement de la porte.

Renji courut à toute allure, ses pieds nus battant la terre dure. Son souffle était court, ses narines, soufflantes, toute couleur, drainée de ses joues hâlées. Il filait à travers la forêt, les yeux clos sur de profondes pensées. Il avait cartographié cette forêt il la connaissait comme le dos de sa main. Il n'avait besoin que de les trouver.

Il s'arrêta quand il atteignit l'orée des bois. Il avança dans le large champ à découvert, balayant des yeux les lieux avec désespérance. Byakuya était là, assis sur le sol, l'herbe haute écrasée sous lui. Ichigo et Shunsui se tenait debout un peu à l'écart.

« Byakuya ! », héla Renji en accourant vers le vampire.

Byakuya leva les yeux, un sourire décontracté et sincère étirant son visage. « Bonjour. »

« Pourquoi ? », demanda Renji, à bout de souffle. « Tu es parti sans me réveiller... »

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il fallait que tu sois là », murmura Byakuya en tendant la main à Renji. « Mais j'ai changé d'avis dès que nous sommes arrivés ici. » Byakuya attira Renji sur le sol à côté de lui. « Je suis heureux que tu sois venu. »

« Je... » Renji en avait le souffle coupé, son cœur lui montait à la gorge et son sang bourdonnait à ses oreilles. « Ouais. Sûr... »

« Le ciel est si bleu », considéra Byakuya, qui s'allongea dans l'herbe avec les genoux de Renji comme oreiller. « Aujourd'hui est un bon jour. »

Renji se gaussa, la gorge effroyablement serrée : « Peut-être bien qu'en fin de compte, tu n'as pas de cœur, Byakuya. »

« Peut-être bien », concéda Byakuya avec un long hochement de tête.

« Je ne le pensais pas », gémit Renji en secouant la tête. « C'est juste... »

« Je sais », lui assura Byakuya en caressant affectueusement sa main.

« Je voudrais que cela soit un rêve », dit Renji doucement, les paupières baissées. « Et je pourrais simplement me réveiller, et tout irait bien. Je n'ose même pas désirer plus, j'ai juste besoin que tout aille bien. »

« Tout va bien », répondit Byakuya. « Tu iras bien. »

« Mais rien de plus », dit en retour Renji avec émotion.

« S'il te plaît... », pria Byakuya. « Ne prends pas cette décision pour un geste égoïste. Si j'étais un homme, il n'y aurait aucune raison de nous séparer. Mais je suis un monstre sans cœur qui bat pour t'aimer, sans véritable souffle pour prononcer ton nom. Il n'y a pas de chaleur en moi. »

« Ton amour est chaleureux », s'exclama Renji, qui referma les bras sur Byakuya et l'enserra.

« Merci », répondit Byakuya, réellement reconnaissant.

« J'irai bien... », céda Renji, en courbant la tête de défaite.

« Je sais », murmura Byakuya.

« J'irai bien », répéta Renji.

« Je vais fermer les yeux maintenant », chuchota Byakuya, les lèvres tout à coup pressées contre celles de Renji. Ils s'embrassèrent intensément, Renji perdant rapidement le souffle. Byakuya s'écarta, la main sur la joue de Renji et les yeux tenus fermement clos. « Parce que je veux que ton visage soit le dernier que je verrai. »

Byakuya se leva, les yeux tenus résolument fermés. Il marcha lentement, le bout des doigts caressant l'herbe haute. Renji voulait l'appeler. Il voulait se mettre debout et courir après lui, l'attraper, le lier à lui pour toujours. Mais il observa simplement le vampire avancer à grand pas au milieu du champ.

Ichigo et Shunsui se déplacèrent silencieusement, traçant leur propre chemin de dévastation dans l'herbe blonde. Ils s'approchèrent de Byakuya, et Renji se détourna. Il ne pouvait plus supporter d'être le témoin de la scène. « Trouvez-moi », dit Byakuya, la voix, à peine un soupir. Il sourit paisiblement, les bras pendants à ses côtés. Et toujours, ses yeux étaient résolument fermés. « Je vais attendre. »

Il y eut une intense et déchirante douleur, puis plus rien. Cela avait été miséricordieusement rapide. Dans l'obscurité, apparut une lumière soudaine et extraordinaire. Byakuya ouvrit les yeux lentement et, dans sa surprise, recula d'un pas.

Shuren se tenait en face de lui, une main accrochée à la bride du cheval et l'autre lui tendant son épée, l'Épée de Dieu, pour la lui offrir. « Garçon. »

« Shuren ? » Byakuya hoqueta, certain que ses yeux le trompaient. Il se saisit de son épée, tenant entre ses mains la lame à l'équilibre parfait.

« Viens », ordonna Shuren, faisant signe à Byakuya de s'approcher.

« Je suis mort. » L'air s'échappa des poumons de Byakuya, une étrange vacuité, qui n'était pas désagréable, émanant de son corps. « Tu es mort. »

« Oui. » Shuren acquiesça de la tête. « Viens. »

« Pourquoi… es-tu ici ? », demanda Byakuya, un sanglot lui déchirant la gorge.

« Moi attendre », répondit Shuren, son pouce essuyant la larme sur la joue de Byakuya. « Maintenant, nous partons. »

« Où ? », interrogea Byakuya, à jamais d'une curiosité insatiable.

Shuren sourit, quelque chose qui avait été assez rare dans sa vie. « Vers la suite. »

 ** _ÉPILOGUE_**

Le jeune homme roula des yeux. Parfois, il était si embarrassé par les stupidités de ses pairs qu'il voulait clamer qu'il n'était pas de la même espèce. Il s'avança sur sa chaise et se pencha pour reposer sa tasse de café expresso sur la table. Il se racla la gorge et s'humecta les lèvres, essayant de trouver la force de se mordre la langue. Il n'avait pas une telle force. « Vous vous trompez, vous savez », dit-il nonchalamment avec un accent traînant.

« Hein ? », demanda l'autre jeune homme, assis au fond de sa chaise. « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Premièrement, l'Espagne est en Europe. Non, mais sans blague », corrigea avec ennui le jeune homme. « Cela veut dire que les espagnols comptent absolument comme explorateurs _européens_. Deuxièmement, l'Égypte est en Afrique. Pensez-vous sérieusement que l'Afrique est un pays ? J'ai pitié du pauvre pigeon qui doit noter vos devoirs... »

« D'accord, mais, bon, qui sait ça ? », demanda l'autre étudiant, affichant une tête incrédule.

« Littéralement tout le monde », rétorqua le jeune homme. Il rassembla ses papiers et ses livres, et les fourra dans sa sacoche. Il prit une dernière gorgée de son expresso et se leva, la chaise grinçant avec bruit sur le trottoir.

« Où allez-vous ? », sifflèrent les autres étudiants à l'unisson. Ils se mirent à marmonner leur désaccord alors qu'il s'éloignait. « L'évaluation par nos pairs compte pour 40% de la note. »

« Envoyez moi un e-mail quand vous aurez appris les continents », s'exclama le jeune homme en balayant l'air de la main d'un geste de dédain alors qu'il descendait déjà la rue. C'était un automne particulièrement froid, bientôt la neige tomberait. Il resserra son écharpe autour de son cou et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

La marche était courte pour revenir à l'université, alors il ralentit ses pas. Il erra dans les rues de la vieille ville nonchalamment. Il s'arrêta devant plusieurs magasins, regardant les trésors uniques à travers les vitres embuées. Il essuya de sa main gantée le groupe de vitrines suivantes et fixa des yeux une collection de bijoux orientaux à couper le souffle.

Charmé, il pénétra à l'intérieur de la boutique d'antiquités. La porte se referma derrière lui, le tintinnabulement du carillon prévenant de son arrivée. La boutique était poussiéreuse et sentait l'odeur merveilleuse des livres. Le jeune homme sourit, pressant ses doigts sur le dos d'un livre à l'air ancien.

« Bonjour... », appela la voix grave d'un homme situé au fond du magasin. « Bienvenue. »

« Bonjour », répondit le jeune homme, qui aperçut un éclat blanc qui disparaissait derrière une rangée d'étagères.

« En quoi puis-je vous aider ? », demanda l'homme à la voix grave.

« Ah », répondit le jeune homme. « Je ne fais que regarder. »

« Faites-moi savoir si vous avez besoin d'aide », dit l'homme.

« Depuis quand cette boutique est-elle là ? », demanda le jeune homme en assujettissant le lourd sac sur son épaule. « Je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà remarquée. »

« Quelque temps », déclama l'homme curieusement.

« Euh », répondit le jeune homme. « Eh bien, c'est une belle boutique. En êtes-vous le propriétaire ? »

« Oui, mon mari et moi-même la possédons. »

« Oh… », murmura le jeune homme, un petit peu surpris et embarrassé. Soudain, le jeune homme devint nerveux. Où était l'homme qui parlait de toute façon ? « Monsieur, euh, où êtes-vous enfin ? »

« Juste ici », répondit l'homme, soudainement visible au centre de la boutique pleine à craquer. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blanc aussi pur que la neige, mais l'homme ne pouvait pas avoir plus d'une quarantaine d'années. « Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? »

« Non, je... » Les mots moururent sur les lèvres du jeune homme, son attention détournée par un objet qui étincelait dans une vitrine à côté du propriétaire. « Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ah, ceci ? » L'homme aux cheveux blancs sourit, ses yeux verts brillant de mille feux dans la boutique faiblement éclairée. « C'est quelque chose de très spécial... » Le jeune homme approcha, comme s'il était attiré par l'endroit même. Il se pencha, ses cheveux noirs cascadant de son épaule. Il étudia l'objet avec intérêt, suivant du doigt les veines du bois de la vitrine d'exposition. « Vous avez un sac rempli de livres. Allez-vous à l'université ? »

« Oui », répondit le jeune homme en hochant la tête. « J'étudie le journalisme, et l'histoire en option. »

« Alors vous allez vraiment aimer cet article. » L'homme aux cheveux blancs soupira. « Il a une histoire fascinante. »

« Vraiment ? », demanda le jeune homme en croisant le regard de l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

« Mon mari est bien meilleur pour raconter des histoires », avança l'homme. « Voudriez-vous rester pour dîner ? Il sera rentré bientôt et je sais que vous trouverez tout ça très intéressant. »

« Eh bien... », hésita le jeune homme avant de répondre. « Habitez-vous à l'étage ? »

« Oui, mais pas seulement nous deux », expliqua l'homme. « Nous sommes six. Nous sommes une grande famille. »

« Si je ne suis pas en trop », repartit le jeune homme, « pourquoi pas ? »

« Excellent » Le propriétaire souffla de soulagement. Il sourit, le sourcil s'arquant avec espièglerie. « Maintenant, je dois vous poser une question... »

« Oui, monsieur ? »

L'antiquaire eut l'air absolument ravi, il mit l'une de ses clés dans la serrure de la vitrine, la tourna, et, retirant l'ancien artefact, roucoula d'excitation : « Avez-vous déjà vu une telle épée ? »

 **F I N**

* * *

" _One day I wrote her name upon the strand,_

 _But came the waves and washed it away:_

 _Again I write it with a second hand,_

 _But came the tide, and made my pains his prey._

 _Vain man, said she, that doest in vain assay,_

 _A mortal thing so to immortalize,_

 _For I myself shall like to this decay,_

 _And eek my name be wiped out likewise._

 _Not so, (quod I) let baser things devise_

 _To die in dust, but you shall live by fame:_

 _My verse, your virtues rare shall eternize,_

 _And in the heavens write your glorious name._

 _Where whenas death shall all the world subdue,_

 _Our love shall live, and later life renew._ "

-Edmund Spenser, Amoretti, Sonnet #75

* * *

(1)NdT : en français dans le texte


End file.
